Deadliest Warrior
by DeadAliveManiac
Summary: Warriors of the past will be resurrected and their weapons will be tested and the x-factors that forged these legends will be evaluated. Who will be...the deadliest warrior?
1. Hannibal vs Julius Caesar

**Hello, DeadAliveManiac here, I'm doing my first DW fanfic and hope you enjoy. These stories may be long but I want to be as accurate as possible. **

Hannibal: Rome's greatest threat who was the first to utilize elephants in European combat…

Vs….

Julius Caesar: Rome's greatest leader, who fought for his country in war and politics.

Who…is…deadliest?

"For centuries, scholars debated who the better strategist was, now, we find out. They were both great strategists who were the best at laying traps for their enemies." Mack says.

"Well, for me, we have to start these warriors off from scratch." Dr. Dorian answered.

Hannibal's Stats:

Circa: 216 BC

Age: 29

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Falcata

Soliferrum

War Elephant

Brass Helmet

Bronze Musculata

Bronze Rimmed Wooden Shield

Julius Caesar

Circa: 48 BC

Age: 52

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Crocea Mors

Pilum

Pugio Dagger

Centurion Helmet

Pteryges

Scutum

Short Range:

Falcata vs. Crocea Mors

"The Iberian falcata was made of high carbon Spanish steel, the best on the planet at that time. It was 28 inches long and weighed 5 pounds. The way it is formed gives it the momentum of an axe while keeping it as versatile as a sword." Dave Baker explained.

On a ballistics gel torso, the falcata cleanly pierces through the heart and out the back of the spine in one thrust and almost decapitates it with only two centimeters of flesh holding the head to the neck. But one of the Caesar experts interjected, "This was by far the most lethal weapon the Roman's faced, though it would go through our armor, it's basically a killing machine."

"Well, I'm glad to hear a Roman be noble for once." the Hannibal expert jokes.

"Well, unfortunately, we still need to test the damage this weapon can do to Caesar's armor." Geoffrey says.

Another gel torso is set up, this time with a scutum in front of it, pteryges at its waist and an iron centurion helmet. "Alright, you've got one thrust and swing at the shield, a thrust at the pteryges and a swing at the helmet, got it?" Geoffrey asks.

"Understood."

Geoffrey gives the count down and the Hannibal expert thrusts at the scutum, almost puncturing through all of the curved part of the blade. He then comes up top and comes down on the rim of the shield, hacking down the center of the shield a good foot. To the cheers of the Deadliest Warrior crew, he grabs the shield and tosses it aside, the thrusts into the pteryges, puncturing the lower intestine and is pulled out smoothly, then comes up high hacks at the helmet, leaving a three inch long crack. "Well, if we look at the first thrust, if it's next to the person, their dead, the hack, on the other hand, also destroyed the shield. Then, if we look at the armor, yep, it went all the way through the intestines and part of the colon, so not only will you bleed out rapidly, you will also spill out excrement, in other words, a, shall we say, shitty way to die. Then, you hit the skull, and let me see…" Dorian pulls out a scalpel and cuts open the scalp. "See, there are bones depressed into the brain, so this is an instant kill."

"Another thing we have to count on is the intimidation of this weapon, if you see one of your men get hacked to pieces through his shield and he comes for you, your first line of defense is now thrown into question and you think about running away. The Romans did have to reinforce their shields with iron strips and thicken the wood but we've just tested a reinforced shield and it still failed." Mack added.

"Well, you may have a high quality sword, but our sword has a legend to it." the Caesar expert says.

"The Crocea Mors, a legendary gladius that only Caesar could control. It weighed 3 pounds and was 25 inches in length was made of carbon steel, but it wasn't as high carbon as the falcata." Baker said.

It was tested against a bare gel torso and amputated the arms in two clean swoops, then punctures through the heart with a singled stab. Next, it is tested against Hannibal's shield, rimmed with bronze with a bronze boss in the center of the hardwood, bronze musculata, and brass helmet. He thrusts at the shield penetrates with an inch out the other side, but not far enough for a kill if the shield was next to the body, then slashes, only hitting the boss in the center, leaving barely a dent. He then thrusts at the armor at the abdominal level and the doming out of one of the abs leads to it only leaving a large scratch, and then he comes up high, a hack to the helmet leaves a large crack and even larger dent on the crest of the skull. Dr. Dorian assesses only the helmet injury and says, "Yes, we have another depressed skull fracture, this is an instant kill."

But to fully assess the power of the weapons, they will be tested on horseback against gel torsos in armor. The Hannibal team is up first. The horse charges at the torso and he slashes, cutting straight through the bridge of the nose. Dr. Dorian looks at the wound, chuckling, "Well, you almost cut his head in half, if the sword was a little heavier, it would have, but this goes through the brain and slices it in half horizontally, instant kill."

The Caesar expert mounts his horse. He speeds towards the armored torso and slashes at the neck. "Again, great accuracy, the blade goes through the windpipe and cuts both jugulars and the carotid on both sides of the neck, another instant kill."

Back at the fight club, the team assesses the weapons. "I have to give the edge to the falcata, superior steel and it did more damage to the armor." Geoff says.

"Agreed, it has the waited tip and it could go through the reinforced shield the Romans made." Mack agrees.

"Edge falcata." Dr. Dorian says.

EDGE: Falcata

Coming up, the Romans fire back with a heavy javelin on steroids. And later, Mack dissects to greatest battles these generals ever led.

Mid Range:

Soliferrum vs. Pilum

"The soliferrum was an Iberian throwing javelin. It was made solely of iron and was around 2½ feet in length, weighed two pounds, and was around a centimeter in diameter. The great thing about this weapon was how dense and heavy it was. It could go straight through armor and shields, and it was also perfect from horseback." Baker said.

"The soliferrum was mainly used on horseback and Hannibal's Numidian cavalry was well equipped with this weapon." the Hannibal expert explains.

"Okay, you'll get three throws, two to the shield and one two the torso itself. With the first two, I want you to try and hit the shield itself and the boss in the middle." Geoff details.

Another gel torso is brought in with new armor on. The Hannibal expert mounts his horse and makes it barrel towards the torso and throws a soliferrum, sticking straight into the boss, perpendicular to the shield itself. He come back around and unleashes another soliferrum, striking the shield this time. On his last attempt, he comes around and unleashes his last soliferrum, sticking it into the left chest of the torso. "Alright then, let's have a look." Dr. Dorian leads. "Well, the first javelin went through the boss but didn't go anywhere past that. The second did get through the shield but not by much. The last one, went clean through the ribs, punctured the lung and collapsed it, this is an incapacitating injury."

"But, let's see," Mack takes the shield, "I can't really feel these in the shield so I can still keep fighting, I don't need to stop and pull it out, you've made my shield a little bit deadlier."

"But the great thing is Hannibal had his men carry three or four of these." the Hannibal expert argued.

"Well, we have javelin of our own that takes out shields and men."

"The pilum was 6 feet long and weighed 6 pounds, the end of the iron shank was in a weighted point that made it superior at penetrating armor. And, at the other end you have a spike to stick it into the ground and wait until you need it." Dave explained.

Back at the range, the team assesses the pilum. "So can you use it from horse back?" Geoff asked.

"No it was strictly an infantry weapon, you could use it as a spear, or, it's main purpose, a javelin." the Caesar expert said.

Just as the previous test, the Caesar team will get three pilum and hit the shield twice and hit the torso. He grabs the first pilum and flings it, hitting the shield a couple inches to the left of the boss, sticking into it. But as it's rear-end hit the ground, it pried a sliver of the shield out with the tip; the pilum fell to the ground. He grabbed the next, discouragement in his face, and flung it; this one went wide of the shield and hit the musculata, sinking in. He grabbed his last and threw it with a battle shout, hitting dead center of the boss. "Man that looks sick." Geoff whispered.

They took the armor off the torso and saw the weighted tip was the only part that made it through, barely puncturing the epidermis. "Well, you don't get in deep, no kill. The first shot actually took a small piece out of the shield and didn't slow the warrior down; the last did stick in the boss, so either pull it out or ditch the shield." Dorian stated.

The team goes back to the fight lab once again and assesses these weapons. "I have to give my edge to the soliferrum, it's smaller, faster, and you can use it from horseback." Geoff stated.

"I agree, soliferrum all the way." Dorian said.

"Soliferrum." Mack said.

EDGE: Soliferrum

Coming up, Mack looks at the battles that made these legends. And later, Hannibal's elephant goes against a double-edged steel dagger.

Battle Field Tactics:

Double Envelopment vs. Hidden Fourth Line

"Alright sir, what do you consider to be Hannibal's greatest victory." Mack asked the Hannibal expert.

"Oh, without a doubt, the Battle of Cannae." he answered.

"Alright, let's go there." Mack said, using his touch screen table to reenact the battle.

"So Hannibal deploys his infantry in a crescent shape and when the Romans drive deep enough into it, all 80,000 troops, the left and right flanks broke off and attack Rome's left and right flanks. His Spanish and Gallic cavalry defeated the Roman cavalry and go around the rear of Rome's formation and assist the Numidians in defeating the allied cavalry, they were then chased by the Numidians. For the final blow, the cavalry spread out into a line and attack Rome from the rear. Now, they spent the day killing and capturing Roman and allied infantry." he said.

"The greatest defeat Rome has ever seen, 50,000 dead or captured soldiers." Mack added.

"Precisely."

"What was Caesar's greatest battle?" Mack asked the Caesar expert.

"The Battle of Pharsalus." he stated.

"Alright, let's take a look."

"During the prelude of this battle, Caesar flat out says if they lose this battle, they will all be killed. He also drills them to use their pilum like spears and aim for the faces of the cavalry. At the battle, Caesar has barely 30,000 troops to his rival Pompey Magnus has almost 70,000. Caesar has his lines come closer together to cut down on the risk of fatigue and fighting distance. At one point, Pompey orders his army to cease its charge and wait, he thought Caesar's army would become even more tired and fall apart because of the distance they would have to cover. Caesar, proud of how disciplined his army was, had them wait and recover. Then, Pompey's army charges and begins the attack. Just as Pompey had anticipated, his cavalry annihilated Caesar's, chasing them off the battlefield. But, after the cavalry runs off, he deploys his hidden fourth line which uses their pilum tactic to such an effect that Pompey's cavalry runs away. Then his fourth line attacked the left flank of Pompey's army, then the third line of Caesar's army helps the fatigued first and second lines fight. Surrounded on three sides, a river to the right of the army, Pompey leaves the battle and flees to Egypt. His army soon flees and Caesar wins the last major battle of Roman Civil War."

"After seeing these two battles, I have to give my edge to Hannibal. His tactics led to far more success against a more determined force." Mack said.

EDGE: Double Envelopment

Special Weapons:

War Elephant vs. Pugio

Due to the extinction of the North African Elephant, the team will test a 9,000 pound African Bush Elephant. They line up a gel torso with a shield over top of it. The owner of the elephant pushes it on to stomp on the shield. The shield was almost instantly crushed and the torso beneath it was next. The ribs and spine could clearly be heard cracking. Then, it finally stepped on the head, exploding everything inside outward. To the cheers of everybody, even the Caesar expert, they inspect the body. "Well, I don't need my gloves for this." Dorian lifts the shield. "Oh the shield actually splintered into the chest and punctured the right lung, all the ribs have been broken, the spine's broken in almost every way, and his skull opened up like a flower, he's dead."

"But," the Caesar expert interrupts, "elephants are easy to spook, and if my pilum can cause it enough pain, it will run away."

"That sounds like a test." Geoff answered.

Geoff then assembles an "elephant" out of quarter inch leather for the dermis, ¾ of an inch of close cell foam for the epidermis, and 9 inches of ballistics gel for the subcutaneous tissue. The Caesar expert takes aim with his first pilum, hitting center mass of the "elephant", getting halfway through the ballistics gel. "Alright, it did get in, but it didn't get through enough to kill. However, the elephant will definitely be in pain, and when it's moving, the shank will shake its way out, but not all the way, that waited tip," Dorian grabs the javelin and begins to wiggle and pull it out, "is still stuck, so it's causing even more pain."

"So you have discredited the elephant, but, if the elephant sees you do this, it's not just gonna sit there and take it, its going to run you down and kill you. And it has a special way of doing that. It leans forward and kneels on you and crushes you with their weight." the Hannibal expert said.

"Well, we still have a weapon we can use to stab you when your elephant runs off." the Caesar expert snapped.

"The pugio dagger was 13 inches long and weighed around 1½ pounds. It is a double-edged steel blade that is very narrow at the tip and was actually used by conspirators to kill Caesar." Dave detailed.

To test the effectiveness of the weapon, it will be tested against two targets, one unarmored, the other fully armored. The Caesar expert steps up to the first and is given the countdown. He stabs it in the abdomen and slashes at the abdomen three times. He comes up his and stabs it in the throat, then slashes both sides of the neck, and finishes up with a stab to the skull. He moves to the next and stabs at the helmet, going through the helmet and visibly into the skull. He pulls it out and stabs at the heart of the torso, but the blade only makes a small hole in the armor. Dorian assesses the serious injuries on both torsos. "Starting with the unarmored, the first strike was directly into the stomach, this would cause a lot of bleeding, this is a kill. These slashes are actually very shallow due to the diamond shape of this weapon; these will hurt but not kill. The stab to the throat and slashes to the neck would all kill instantly or within seconds. To the armored, this brass helmet is a disaster, it went through it and a quarter of the blade went into the skull, instant kill, and well, you don't even hit flesh, theirs no consideration of even a wound."

"So this is a very fast, strong weapon, and it doesn't run away once it gets hurt." the Caesar expert snarked.

So which weapon gets the edge? "Again, we're seeing consistency on the side of Hannibal; his weapons were well thought out and had a great effect, edge Hannibal." Geoff said.

"Well, the elephant can be spooked, but to do that with the pilum, you have to be fairly close to it to get the damage you want on the elephant, edge Hannibal." Mack said.

"I pray if I was attacked by an elephant it stepped on my head, with the dagger, it's over quickly, with the elephant, I see the body of my fellow comrade and I'm gone, edge Hannibal." Dorian added.

EDGE: War Elephant

But, to properly assess these warriors, we must assess X-factors, critical intangibles that allow to further assess a warrior on a scale of 1 to 100. "Alright Rob, what do you have for us?" Geoff asked.

"I'll address the main X-factors and we'll start the sim." Robert Daly answered. "First off, we need to start off with the warriors, Hannibal will have 2 Numidian horsemen and 2 African foot soldiers, they will wear lorica hamata and carry the shield and helmet Hannibal does, except the Numidian cavalry, who won't wear the helmet. Caesar will have four centuries, two horsemen and two foot soldiers and they will also wear lorica hamata and the same armor as Caesar except the pteryges. For strategy, we gave Hannibal a 97 to Caesar's 92. Logistics, we gave Hannibal a 77 to Caesar's 93 due to the fact that he came more equipped for a long war. For physicality, we gave Hannibal an 84 to Caesar's 81 due to Hannibal's falcata. For generalship, we had to give it to Hannibal, he had his men do the impossible, cross the Alps with elephants, because they believed in him, so we gave him a 91 to a close Caesar 90. For endurance, again, for the fact Hannibal started his conquest of Rome in the dead of winter, we gave him an 89 to Caesar's 86. Finally, for audacity we gave Hannibal an 87 to Caesar's 90. While it took a lot of guts to attack Rome, Caesar constantly offended the Senate with his ideas and speeches, keeping him wildly popular with Roman citizens." Daly said.

"Well, the only thing left to do is throw the switch." Geoff said.

Daly clicks a button and the simulation begins. It starts with the view of a dry Italian field. Hannibal rides atop his towering elephant and his Numidians on his left and right, and his Africans on both sides of them. He hears the blare of a Roman trumpet and turns his head to one of the hills and sees Caesar, wearing a bright white linen shirt going down to his thighs, his pteryges covering his waist over top of the shirt, and his men walking towards them. Hannibal unsheathes his falcata and orders his Numidian horsemen to attack them. They charge off towards the hill Caesar is slowly descending. They both pull out their soliferrums and they each throw one, the first hits Caesar's shield, sticking to it. The latter hits an unprepared foot soldier in the throat, killing him instantly. The other foot soldier thrusts into the horse's side with his pilum and kills it; it somersaults on top of its rider and crushes him. The Roman rolls the horse off of him and sees the man is still alive. The Numidian reaches his bloody hand up to the Roman in a sign of mercy, blood flowing from his mouth and nose. The Roman holds his pilum like a pitchfork and stabs him in the abdomen, then twists it and pulls it out, killing the Numidian. Caesar, anger on his face, orders a retaliation attack by his horsemen. Hannibal sees the two horsemen charging and slides down the side of his elephant, shield and soliferrum in hand. He prods the elephant in the rear, making it trumpet fiercely and charge at the cavalry men. The two see this and turn their horses around, but one horse is spooked and rears up and throws its rider to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He looks up just as the elephant lifts its foot up and steps on his head, smashing the helmet into his head and pulverizing his face. The elephant looks around with tusks raised in the air as a sign of aggression. The Roman horseman comes back around the rear of the elephant and holds his pilum like a spear and runs it into the elephant, causing it to trumpet in pain. He pulls out his gladius and rides towards Hannibal, one of his African infantry charges at him. As they come close the Roman swings the gladius wildly, slicing into the face of the foot soldier, making him spin a 180 and collapse to his knees and fall to the ground dead. The Roman turns his horse around and rides back to Caesar, looking back at Hannibal and smiling. He turns around and sees the elephant charging at him. Before he can turn his horse around, the elephant tusk gores him through the chest, making him fall off his horse and die. Caesar and his foot soldier attack the elephant with two pila, sticking into the same side as the last pilum, causing it to trumpet again and run away. Hannibal orders his Numidian to charge again, his horse tramples towards Caesar and his soldier at high speed as he pulls out his falcata. The Roman foot soldier puts his shield up as the Numidian swings wildly, hacking into the top of the scutum. The Roman thrusts his gladius up and into the chest of the Numidian, knocking him off his horse and killing him. Caesar looks at the Roman with a smile and pats him on the back. Hannibal and his African foot soldier walk towards Caesar and his Roman and Caesar and Hannibal stop, eyeing eachother. The Roman and African engage eachother by dropping into a defensive shield pose. They circle eachother and the Roman makes the first strike, slashing horizontally at the African, only hitting the boss of the shield. The African lunges forward with a thrust and the Roman ducks, he then counter thrusts at the African's legs but he dodges that as well. The African sees his opening and hacks at the Romans exposed heel, cutting his tendons and leaving him on his knees. The African raises his falcata and stabs at the back of the Romans neck, entering through his spine and out the front of his neck through the windpipe. He pulls the sword out and watches the Roman fall to the ground and he is stabbed in the side of the neck by Caesar's pugio. Caesar walks around the falling African, leaving the pugio in his neck, and draws his gladius. The two circle eachother and Hannibal whips a soliferrum at Caesar, striking his shoulder and knocking Caesar back. Caesar rips the soliferrum out of his shoulder and throws it aside. He advances towards Hannibal without regard and slashes at his opponent, Hannibal raises his shield and blocks the blow. Caesar then shoves Hannibal to the ground with a huge blow from his scutum. Caesar stands atop Hannibal with both hands on the hilt of his gladius and raises it high overhead. He brings it down with all his might on Hannibal's chest. But the blow only makes a hole in Hannibal's musculata. Hannibal looks up at the shocked Caesar and makes his opportunity. He swings at Caesar's head, hitting his helmet and cracking it. Caesar wobbles back, his eyes glazed over. Hannibal rises and stabs Caesar in the abdomen. He stares Caesar in the eye and rips his falcata out of Caesar. Caesar slumps to the ground like a ragdoll and bleeds out. Hannibal turns and raises his falcata in the air and shouts, "Rome mos cado!" and walks off of the field, searching for his elephant.

Hannibal Caesar

Falcata-66% Crocea Mors-34%

Soliferrum-53% Pilum-47%

War Elephant-79% Pugio-21%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 63% Helmet: 39%

Armor: 4% Armor: 80%

Shield: 7% Shield: 44%

2,676 Wins 2,324 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 97 Strategy: 92

Logistics: 77 Logistics: 93

Physicality: 84 Physicality: 81

Generalship: 91 Generalship: 90

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 86

Audacity: 87 Audacity: 88

"The reason Hannibal won was because his strategies worked, even if Caesar studied Hannibal's tactics, he couldn't use them to the same effect as Hannibal. Hannibal also had superior weapons and armor, excluding his helmet, even with the thickened shield the Romans were still being hacked to pieces." Mack said.

Next week: It's a battle of the most influential warriors, Sun Tzu: the genius strategist who wrote The Art of War and changed warfare…

Vs…

Genghis Khan: the Mongol leader who unified the Mongol clans and started the world's largest continuous empire.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	2. Sun Tzu vs Genghis Khan

Sun Tzu: The influential Chinese warlord who changed warfare forever with The Art of War…

Vs…

Genghis Khan: The Mongol leader whose brutality built the largest empire on Earth.

Who…is…deadliest?"

"This will probably be my favorite match-up, Genghis Khan versus Sun Tzu, both led very cunning attacks that destroyed their enemies and made them stronger leaders." Mack said.

"Well, we have to start off with the tell of the tale." Dorian said.

Sun Tzu:

Circa: 512 BC

Age: 44

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Jian

Zhua

Repeating Crossbow

Leather Lamellar

Bronze Helmet

Genghis Khan:

Circa: 1206

Age: 39

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Turko-Mongol Saber

Jida Lance

Mongol Recurve Bow

Steel Lamellar

Steel Helmet

Wooden Shield with Steel Strips

Long Range:

Repeating Crossbow vs. Mongol Recurve Bow

"The repeating crossbow was made of wood; the bolts were iron and tipped with wolfsbane, and it is, despite its look, very lightweight. The cartridge can hold ten bolts and they fire very rapidly when you pull on this lever." the Sun Tzu expert proclaims.

"Alright, we have an armed Mongol out there for you." Geoff said.

The Sun Tzu expert loads 10 bolts into his crossbow and stands 50 feet away. The target is a ballistics gel torso dressed in Genghis Khan's armor, wearing his lamellar, helmet, and a shield. Geoff gives the countdown and the Sun Tzu expert unleashes a storm of bolds, the first 2 bounce off the shield, 4 actually hit the lamellar but didn't penetrate, 3 others went wide of the target and one sticks into the unprotected hand of the gel torso. "The thing is, with this weapon, you sacrifice a lot of power and accuracy for high fire rate." Mack said when they walked to the torso.

"But don't forget, it's covered in poison." the expert proclaimed.

"Well, the Mongols looked down on poison, they saw them as a sign of weakness, we made sure our bow pierced and killed them, not a poison." the Khan expert said.

"The recurve bow was made of wood, animal horn, and sinew. It's very high powered and could penetrate even plate armor and it fires a variety of arrows." he explained.

The test is set up and the Khan expert gets one armor piercing arrow and one wide tipped assault arrow. He takes his first shot with the armor piercing arrow and pierces through the lamellar. He takes the second arrow and fires, hitting right above the last arrow, going in much deeper. "Wow, this is powerful; it punched through the armor with the first shot," Dorian pulls it out, "it got in by 3 inches, so, where it hit it would strike the liver, right above it," he pulls out the other arrow, "ah, this one went in 5 inches and punctured the lung, these are both kill shots."

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "I have to go with the recurve bow because it was more accurate, more powerful, and more reliable." Geoff says.

"Agreed, recurve bow all the way." Dorian agreed.

"One thing we're forgetting is that Genghis and his Mongols fired this from horseback and they'd time it so when all four of the horses feet were off the ground they'd fire for maximum accuracy, edge recurve bow." Mack said.

EDGE: Mongol Recurve Bow

Coming up, we test the legendary short range killers of these masterminds of the battlefield. Later, Mack takes a look at the greatest accomplishments of these generals.

Short Range: Jian vs. Turko-Mongol Saber

"The jian was one of the four legendary weapons of China. Its double edged, bronze, very light, 3 pounds, and was 38 inches in length." Baker explained.

"The jian was Sun Tzu's premiere weapon, it could slash, cut, thrust, it was the total package." the Sun Tzu expert claimed.

The team sets up the same torso as the crossbow test to see what the jian can do. He is ordered to give a hack to the shield, a slash and thrust to the armor and a hack to the helmet. He starts off on the shield and doesn't get through, then slashes again at the armor, actually causing a few pieces of lamellar to fall off. The expert sees this and thrusts at the exposed area and penetrates out the other end. He comes up high and hits the helmet, not even scratching it. "Well, the load cell reading didn't pick up anything significant enough to break the bones behind the shield, however, you managed to break pieces off of the lamellar armor and pierce into the body, going through the bottom portion of the heart, that's an instant kill. The shot to the helmet didn't get enough force so only one failure." Dorian said.

"The reason for this is I managed to cut some of the laces of the armor in an area where it wasn't double layered." the Sun Tzu expert said.

"That's a good point, the armor is held together by laces and if you cut those or get them wet they can come undone and individual plates will drop off." Mack said.

"Well, my sword is a foot longer and more advanced than that." the Khan expert said.

"The Turko-Mongol saber was made of steel, it had a slight weight at the tip but wasn't as major as other sabers with weights at the tip like the kilij. It was 48 inches and weighed 3 pounds, very light for a sword its length." Baker explained.

"Now this is the weapon I've been waiting to see." Mack said.

The team has another torso set up with the leather lamellar and bronze helmet. The Khan goes for a stab to the abdomen first, only getting an inch of the blade through the armor. He goes up high for the hack and hits the helmet, only leaving an unnoticeable dent on the crown. Frustrated, the expert swings at the armor full force, slicing through some of the individual pieces of leather but not enough to get through. "Although you didn't get through the armor, with that swing, on the load cell, I'm saying at least one rib is broken but on the skull we only got 250 PSI, but the helmet absorbed most of that blow, although he would be stunned from the blow." Geoff explained.

"I also saw how confident you were in this weapon, then the stab didn't get through, big deal, not a stabbing weapon. Then the hack to the helmet didn't work, that's where something went off, and when the main function of this weapon didn't work, you wouldn't know what to do." Mack assessed.

"And, if we look under the armor, we see the blade only slightly got into the skin itself, and you broke the bottom rib on the left side and it didn't puncture anything, so neither is a kill." Dorian said.

"But, unlike the jian, this could be used from horseback." the Khan expert added.

"Yes, it can, but it's not going through the armor and it may break a few more ribs, so you basically have to go for the neck and face." Mack said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "Because of the armor failure, I have to give it to the jian." Geoff said.

"Agreed, jian did what I didn't think would happen." Dorian said.

"Edge jian." Mack agreed.

EDGE: Jian

Coming up, Mack looks at the lasting legacies of these two legends. Later, Genghis Khan's lance goes against Sun Tzu iron fist.

Lasting Legacies:

Khan's Dynasty vs. Sun Tzu's Art of War

"What is the overall legacy of Genghis Khan?" Mack asked the Khan expert.

"It would be how he unified all the Mongol clans and built his empire." he answered.

"Tell me about this."

"Genghis was born Temujin and his parents died when he was still young. When he is 39, he declares himself "Genghis Khan", or supreme ruler. From there on, quite simply he conquers everything in his path; one of his favorite tactics was a feigned retreat into a trap. He also used torture as a policy for criminals and prisoners, while he was a great political leader of the Mongol empire and helped expand it." the Khan expert explained.

"What was Sun Tzu's greatest achievement?" Mack asked.

"Obviously, the Art of War." the Sun Tzu expert answered.

"Tell me about how the book came to be?" Mack asked.

"Sun Tzu had fought in many battles and knew what strategies worked and what didn't. He knew it was harder to fight a more disciplined army, so he'd set the land around them on fire to scatter them. If you fought a larger army, lead them away from one another into an ambush. If you're fighting an enemy of calm temper, seek to anger him so that he will make a mistake you can take an advantage of."

So which legacy gets the edge? "Sun Tzu wrote one of the greatest literary works of all time while changing warfare in the process, but Genghis actually built and empire from the ground up and fought to expand it, so Genghis gets the edge." Mack said.

EDGE: Khan's Dynasty

Mid Range:

Zhua vs. Jida Lance

"The zhua was quite an intimidating weapon. It was made completely of iron, 6 feet long, 18 pounds, very heavy. On one side, you have his iron hand with claws on it which could be coated with wolfsbane, and at the other you had a solid iron ball, so you could spin it and keep hitting with both ends." Baker explained.

Since the zhua was an infantry weapon, it will be tested against an unarmored torso then an armored horseback mannequin. Geoff gives the countdown and the zhua claw end makes contact with the skull, opening the skull and ripping away the flesh, then he comes spinning around with a second strike, tearing off the top half of the skull. He spins the zhua around and comes down onto the hole in the skull with the ball end, cracking the rest of the skull in half down the middle. The armored horsemen is released and the Sun Tzu expert swings his zhua around, the claws making a thud as they hit the mannequin, pulling it off the horse. Then, he finishes by bashing the face of the mannequin with the claw, ripping off the foam. "For the first one, I don't have to assess, that's death. From the load cell, we had over 300 PSI on the first swing, so if the hits Genghis' helmet its still a kill. Then to the horsemen, you didn't get through the armor but you pulled him off, then you ripped his face off." Dorian laughs at the grotesque damage.

"But, the problem with this weapon is that you can't use it from horseback, I can use mine, though." the Khan expert said.

"The jida lance was a 12 foot long, 5 pound lance used primarily from horseback, the blade is 8 inches of steel and it was made for high speed impacts." Baker explained.

At the range, the team has a torso dressed in Sun Tzu's armor. The Khan expert mounts his horse and charges at the gel torso. As he was in distance, thrusts at the torso, stabbing it right above the left chest. "Let's see what's under the armor." Dorian said. "Wow, this is unbelievable, you actually struck the one spot on the chest where you wouldn't get a kill or even a mortal wound, it's going to hurt but that's it."

"Well, I can get off my horse while he's on the ground and stab him to death if I have to." the Khan expert said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I have to give it to the zhua, it didn't need the amount of training the jida lance did." Geoff said.

"Agreed, the jida lance needed too much tricky horse training and even then it was iffy, edge zhua." Mack said.

"I've never seen a weapon that length to that kind of damage to the human skull, edge zhua." Dorian said.

EDGE: Zhua

But, to properly assess these warriors we must assess the X-factors of these two warriors. "So what do you have for us Rob?" Geoff asked.

"First, we have to start with the armor. Sun Tzu's Chinese soldiers will have his identical armor and Genghis Khan's Mongol's will wear leather lamellar and leather helmets but carry his shield as well. First is strategy, we gave Genghis a 90 to a Sun Tzu 92 because Sun Tzu wrote the book on how to wage war. Next, we have logistic, we gave Genghis a 92 and Sun Tzu an 88 due to Genghis and his Mongols being armed to the teeth for months on end. For physicality, we gave Genghis an 83 to Sun Tzu's 79 because Sun Tzu was more of a scholar and Genghis was a barbarian ruler. For generalship, we had to give it to Genghis; he united all of his Mongol's and other Mongol tribes to help begin his conquest. We gave him an 89 and Sun Tzu an 88. Then, we have endurance, we gave Genghis an 88 and Sun Tzu an 88 because they were both very well balanced warriors whose armor allowed them to be agile. Finally, audacity, we gave Genghis an 88 and Sun Tzu a 74. While it took courage to stand up to armies many times your size, Genghis invaded areas where others say he would be defeated." Daly said.

"Only thing left to do is throw the switch." Geoff said as Daly clicked a button.

The battle begins in the Mongolian steppe. Sun Tzu has finally decided to conquer other lands and leads his four Chinese soldiers into battle with the next enemy they encounter. However, Genghis, with two Mongolian foot soldiers and two horsemen inspect the territory after hearing rumors of an invasion. He sees the five intruders and orders all Mongols to draw their arrows and bows. They simultaneously knock their arrows and draw back, then Genghis orders them to fire. The arrows fly at the five soldiers and Sun Tzu feels the breeze of one pass his face. He feels his cheek and sees that one arrow has grazed it, blood on his fingers. But two other soldiers are hit by arrows, one is struck in the throat and killed while the other has an arrow stuck into his knee. Sun Tzu sees his injured soldier and leaves a repeating crossbow with him, standing in front of the injured soldier, ten feet ahead of him. Genghis grabs a jida lance and orders his other horsemen to charge with him. Genghis speeds his horse towards one of the separated Chinese soldiers and the soldier tries to run away. Genghis runs him down and stabs him in the back of the neck, killing him instantly. Another Mongol tries to chase down another Chinese soldier but the soldier turns around and swings at him with the zhua, hitting him in the chest and ripping him off his horse. On the ground, dizzy and winded, the Mongol is unable to notice the zhua come around again before it is too late, it tears out his left cheek and shatters his cheekbone and skull, killing him. But, before he can turn around, the Chinese soldier is stabbed in the shoulder blade by the other Mongol, going through the bone and puncturing his heart and lung, killing him. But before he can turn his horse around, he feels a thud and a searing pain in his neck, he pulls at the source of his pain. He looks and sees it is a bolt from the repeating crossbow. He looks back but cannot see, his vision has blurred from the poison already taking effect. He slumps onto the neck of his horse as it rides off into the distance. Genghis rides back to his foot soldiers and drops the jida lance and pulls out his Turko-Mongol saber. He orders the Mongols to do the same and charge with him. Sun Tzu, standing in the same spot, waits for them to approach. The two advance and Sun Tzu steps out of the way and the wounded soldier fires several bolts at the two Mongols. The first is struck in the hand and wrist, forcing him to drop his saber in pain. The other has a bolt enter straight through the back of his mouth and out the back of his head, killing him. The other Mongol rips out the bolts and draws his bow once more and knocks the arrow. He pulls back and lets the arrow fly, going straight through the soldier's eye and killing him. The Mongol draws his saber again but collapses to his knees as the poison takes affect. Sun Tzu stands beside the weakened warrior and stabs him in the throat, killing him. Genghis approaches Sun Tzu and dismounts his horse. He stands only a few feet away when Sun Tzu lunges forward, thrusting at Genghis' leg with his jian. Genghis dodges and swing wildly at Sun Tzu's helmet. His sword bounces off his helmet, leaving Sun Tzu disorientated. Sun Tzu grabs his jian with both hands and thrusts at Genghis' chest. His sword only makes it through an individual plate in the armor, but is stopped by a second layer underneath. Genghis stares at Sun Tzu angrily and smacks the sword out of his hand with the shield. Genghis gives an evil smile and Sun Tzu turns to run away, but Genghis slashes his calf, he collapses to his knee in pain, unable to escape. Sun Tzu looks back at Genghis and sees his blood on Genghis sword and knows he's defeated. Genghis walks toward Sun Tzu and brings his sword above his head and pulls the helmet off of Sun Tzu's head. He brings his saber down with both hands onto Sun Tzu's head, going into his skull and killing him. Genghis pulls the sword out of his fallen foe, as Sun Tzu' corpse falls to the ground, blood oozing from it's mouth and head wound. Genghis remounts his horse and rides back to his nearby camp, another enemy defeated.

Genghis Sun

Turko-Mongol Saber-52% Jian-48%

Jida Lance-40% Zhua-60%

Mongol Bow-68% Repeating Crossbow-32%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet-1% Helmet-12%

Armor-15% Armor-56%

Shield: 1% No Shield

2,626 Wins 2,374 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 90 Strategy: 92

Logistics: 92 Logistics: 88

Physicality: 83 Physicality: 79

Endurance: 88 Endurance: 88

Audacity: 88 Audacity: 74

"The reason Genghis won was because the technology and methods he use were more advanced than Sun Tzu and the fact that Genghis and his Mongols were some of the best horsemen in history." Mack explained.

Next week: It's a battle of the insane asylum's worst, Ivan the Terrible: the brutal Czar who led to the expansion of the Russian empire during his psychotic reign...

Vs…

Vlad the Impaler: the murderous Wallachian prince who waged war against the Ottoman Empire and impaled over 100,000 people in the process.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	3. Ivan the Terrible vs Vlad the Impaler

Ivan the Terrible: Russia's first czar, who expanded his empire 50 square miles every day during his 37 year reign…

Vs…

Vlad the Impaler: the Wallachian prince who compensated for his small army by attacking his enemies psyche.

Who…is…deadliest?

"Finally, the match I've been waiting so much for, two of the most brutal and dangerous psychopaths in the world meet." Mack said.

"Let's start out with the stats." Dorian said.

Ivan the Terrible:

Circa: 1560

Age: 30

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Sablia

Bardiche

Pischal

Fluted Helmet

Riveted Chainmail with Steel Plate Panels

Vlad the Impaler:

Circa: 1462

Age: 31

Height: 5'9"

Age: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Kilij

Halberd

Hand Cannon

Steel Helmet

Riveted Chainmail with Steel Plate Panels

"Another thing we have to consider is diseases and psychological health of these warriors. First for Ivan, he has a spinal disease called ankylosing spondylitis, which fuses the bones in your spine and makes it very rigid, and it's very painful to move. To treat this, he used mercury, which made him insane; he could also have had borderline personality, bipolar, paranoid personality disorder, anti-social personality, and sadist disorders. In Vlad, he had porphyria, which causes abdominal pain and mental confusion. He was also bipolar, being prone to fits of depression, and a sadist." Dorian explained.

"Those are all great X-factors, now we just need the weapons data." Geoff said.

Close Range:

Sablia vs. Kilij

"The sablia was Polish-Hungarian saber used by Ivan's army; it was a single-edged 32 inch long steel blade. At 2 pounds, it's fairly light but heavy enough to make those cuts and it had a balance point about 6 to 8 inches out, making it fast and easy to swing." Baker explained.

The first test will be on foot against an armored opponent and then mount a horse and attack the armored opponent. Geoff gives the countdown and the Ivan expert slashes at the armor, only cut a few individual rings and scrape some steel panels. He then swung at the helmet, only managing to scratch it. He then mounted his horse and trotted towards the target, the swung at the head, cutting the head right through the mouth; the top half popped up in the air and fell to the ground with a thud, the helmet landed several feet away. "Nice job man, with the load cell under the armor and helmet, the first swing had enough force to break at least one rib and the helmet shot didn't register." Geoff explained.

"But, the best thing about this is its capabilities on horseback, look at what you did. You would literally cut into his mouth as he opened it up, screaming, cut his head in half, and keep riding." Dorian explained.

"This was designed for cavalry attacks, so it's only natural it does so well." the Ivan expert added.

"But don't forget the conditions that Ivan had, on horseback, he could easily miss, fall off, or on foot he could hit non vital areas and weaken you up, or just plain miss you." Mack added.

"Well the sword we have is the ultimate innovation of the Turko-Mongol saber, and it was still used from horseback." the Vlad expert said.

"The kilij is an Ottoman saber; Vlad was actually trained by Turks while in captivity how to use this weapon. It was a steel blade that was 3 feet in length and weight 3 pounds, but the best part of the sword was the yelmen, or false edge, it added weight to the tip so it could slash even further into you." Baker explained.

The test is the same as last time, except the target will be wearing Ivan's fluted helmet, with chainmail attached to the helmet to protect the neck, and chainmail. Geoff gives the countdown and he slashes at the helmet, making a small dent. The expert comes back low and slashes at the armor, only nicking the skin on the other side. He then races to his horse and charges down towards the target. He swings and this time the target is completely decapitated the target, the helmet staying on the head as it fell to the ground. "Nice, the force behind this was much greater due to the weight at the tip and I'm saying at least 4 ribs are broken in the body, not to mention you decapitated the target."

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "I can't decide between these two, they couldn't get through the armor but could break bone but were effective on horseback." Geoff said.

"I have to give it an even because both weapons did what they were supposed to do." Mack said.

"I agree 110%, edge even."

EDGE: Even

Coming up, the masterminds of torture take a shot at eachother with their firearms. Later, we look at the infamous methods of torture these men used.

Long Range:

Pischal vs. Hand Cannon

"This is the Russian pischal; it had a large hole on it so it had powder preloaded and it could reload more quickly. It shot a .69 caliber ball and we use the bardiche as a stand to fire from and a quick switch if the enemy got close enough." the Ivan expert said.

The first test, the matchlock will fire against three static targets and it will be timed for reload, all targets are armored. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert makes his first shot, hitting the first target in the chest, going through a steel panel and the chainmail underneath. He then loads the second ball and a small amount of black powder and fires again, hitting the second target in the throat. He loads his final ball and fires, hitting the target right between the lips. "Nice man, you had an average reload time of 57 seconds." Geoff said.

The team removes the armor and Dr. Dorian assesses the injuries. "The first shot was as perfect a shot as you could get, right dead center of the chest, instant kill. The second would tear the throat apart and kill instantly. Finally, the last shot would go into your mouth, shatter your teeth, and let's check the back," he looks at the back of the head, "Nice, it went through the back of the helmet, so you'd cut off communication from the brain to the spine, this is an instant kill."

"Well, not only is our firearm much lighter, but it also doubled as a bludgeoning weapon." the Vlad expert said.

Moments later, he returned with the weapon. "This is the hand cannon, it is very small and light, as you can see. It fired a .50 ball and was fired via a smoldering match, stick, or piece of coal. The best thing about it is the weight and war spike, if you ran out of ammo or misfired, then you could beat them to death with it."

Three targets are arranged with Ivan's armor and the Vlad expert is given two shots, the final kill must be from the bludgeoning abilities of the hand cannon. Geoff gives the countdown and he holds the match to the gun's powder hole, igniting it and firing, going through a steel panel on the abdomen. He reloads his second shot and fires at the next target, hitting it in the side of the neck. He runs to the third target and buries the spike into the targets face, then swung into the helmet, going through it and into the skull. After forcefully extracting the hand cannon, he then swung at the chest, going through the chainmail and into the heart. "Wow that was sick, you had an average reload time of 1 minute and 23 seconds." Geoff said.

"And the first shot hit the aorta and killed instantly, while the second tore the exterior jugular apart and he'd bleed out in about 30 seconds. Then, to the war spike, the spike went through his eye and into his brain stem. The helmet shot went down into the soft palate and the chest shot went through the heart and hit the spine, all are instant kills."

"But I noticed you got stuck in the helmet with the spike, while that is a kill, what if a guy behind you sneaks up on you, then what?" Mack asked.

"This is the reason matchlock rifles replaced hand cannons, they were quicker to reload and more accurate." the Ivan expert added.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "I have to give it to the pischal, it shot more accurately, reloaded much quicker, and hade a larger caliber." Geoff said.

"Another thing we have to think about is how quickly can he get to his next weapon, and the bardiche is there as a stand and ready to fight, edge pischal." Mack said.

"The lead in that thing is gonna core out everything it touches, edge pischal." Dorian said.

EDGE: Pischal

Coming up, the infamous methods of torture are brought back from the psychotic minds of these rulers. Later, a heavy Russian battleaxe goes up against a triple duty polearm.

Method of Torture:

Quartering vs. Impalement

To test the effect of Ivan's quartering, a pig carcass will be tied to two horses and pulled apart. The horses begin to walk in opposite directions, the process taking several minutes. The whole while, the bones in the spine crack and tendons and muscle tear, until finally, the pig is ripped in half, intestines spilling onto the ground.

Next is Vlad's impalement, a ballistics gel full body is laid on the ground. The Vlad expert begins to insert the stake into the rectum of the torso, going through intestines, the stomach, liver and right lung, before exiting out the clavicle.

So which method of torture gets the edge? "I have to give it to Vlad; this scared entire Ottoman armies out of his land and was the equivalent threat of our modern day nukes."

EDGE: Impalement

Mid Range:

Bardiche vs. Halberd

"The bardiche was the most intimidating axe I've ever seen, it had a 28 inch blade, 6 feet in total length, and weighed 9 pounds, very heavy and it had a lot of destruction behind it." Baker explained.

"This, as I said before, is the bardiche; the steel blade was mostly for hacking but the point at the end could thrust." the Ivan expert said.

The test will be on an unarmored gel torso and then an armored opponent on horseback. Geoff gives the countdown and he hacks at the collar bone, cutting clear through the lung, almost cutting the body in half in one swing. He then brings it back around and swings at the neck, cutting the head off in another clean swoop. He then brings the bardiche back under his arm and thrusts at the intact part of the chest, stabbing into the heart. Geoff starts the horse off and he swings up at the armored opponent, knocking him off the horse. He steps toward the fallen target and swings down at it, crushing the ribs. "Let me ask you something, did this weapon tire you?" Mack asked.

"Not at first, but as I swung more and more, I began to fear for myself a little." the Ivan expert admitted.

"Well, I don't need to look at the first target, you basically cut him in half vertically and cut his head off and stabbed him in the heart. On the next, you didn't get past the armor but with the force of the blow, you'd break several ribs and collapse both lungs, maybe even contuse the heart, this is a kill altogether." Dorian said.

"My weapon's a full foot longer and 4 pounds lighter than yours and it has three main uses." the Vlad expert said.

"The halberd was one of the most versatile and most used weapons in Europe. It is very surprisingly light, weight 5 pounds and 7 feet long, steel bladed, you could hook men off their horses, stab through plate armor, and hack men apart." Baker explained.

The test is set up with another pair of targets and Ivan's armor on horseback. Geoff gives the countdown and he thrusts into the throat with the spike. He then uses the fluke and slices the entire right side of the neck open. He brings it back again and swings at the neck with the axe, cutting the head off smoothly. He finishes with a thrust to the heart and a fluke to the left arm, almost severing it, and Geoff releases the horse. He steps to the horse and hits the target in the chest with the fluke and yanks him off his horse. He stands over the target with the halberd over head in two hands as he thrusts the spike through the chainmail and into the heart of the target. "Well, this time you went through the armor and into the heart and killed him instantly and you didn't look fatigued at all using this weapon." Dorian said.

So which medium range weapon gets the edge? "I have to give it to the bardiche, that thing is intimidating, and even if it can't penetrate the armor, it's still going to break bone." Geoff said.

"I disagree; I have to go with the halberd. You've got an axe head, a spike, and a fluke to pull someone off horseback." Mack said.

"Agreed, the halberd could kill instantly, with the bardiche, if you hit armor, you have to hit him in the ribs or else it will only hurt, and with the conditions Ivan has, that's not good." Dorian said.

EDGE: Halberd

But before the final battle can begin, we must assess the X-factors of these warriors. "So what do you have for us this time, Rob?" Geoff asked.

"For these warriors, I had to take into account their diseases and psychological health, and Ivan had the worst of both. For disease, we gave Ivan a 28 and Vlad an 80 because Ivan's back problems drove him to use mercury, which made him more unhinged. For psychological health, we gave Ivan a 34 to Vlad's 79 because Ivan was very unpredictable on the battlefield and Vlad used his men wisely. For strategy, we gave Ivan an 81 to Vlad's 78 due to Ivan conquering so much land in his lifetime and he had one of the first modern artilleries in the world. For logistics, we gave Ivan an 88 to Vlad's 80 because Ivan made weapons were made in Russia, while some of Vlad's were Ottoman weapons and he was supplied by some other forces, but he had to cling to those. For physicality, I gave it an even Ivan 89 to Vlad 89 because of their equally brutal torture methods and weapons. For audacity, we gave Ivan an 87 to Vlad's 90 because Vlad impaled all Ottoman prisoners and even sent dead Ottoman messengers to the Ottomans as a gift from him. For intimidation, we gave Ivan a 93 to Vlad's 97 because Vlad mass impaled many people to scare people away. For generalship, we gave Ivan a 64 and Vlad an 86 because Ivan seldom kept long stage relationships and Vlad fought in the front lines with his men." Rob explained.

"Let's see who wins." Geoff said.

Rob presses a button and the simulation begins. The battle begins in a wooded area in Eastern Europe as a fog rolls out. Ivan is kneeling in prayer and rises up as he finishes. He looks down at a bloodied boyar tied to two horses and nods towards his two mounted Oprichniki to move. The horses lean forward and eventually tear the man in half. Ivan smiles at the disemboweled corpse and hears a moan nearby. He, his 2 Oprichniki, and 2 strelets walk towards the mysterious noise. They see a man impaled on a giant stake, blood still flowing down the shaft. Ivan stares at the man until the man reaches his hand out and gasps "Help." Ivan is caught off guard by this and grabs his pischal, shooting the man in the chest and killing him. Then, in the silence, Ivan continues to stare at the corpse until he hears a rustle in the nearby bushes. He looks and sees Vlad, with two Wallachian foot soldiers and horsemen, aiming a hand cannon at him with two of his foot soldiers. Ivan sneers and pulls one of his strelets in front of him. Vlad fires and his bullet kills the strelet, the other shots miss. Ivan is thrown to the ground with the dead strelet on top of him from the force of the bullet, but is not hurt, and rolls the strelet off of him and rips his Oprichnik off his horse and rides off on it. Vlad's horsemen run at Ivan's soldiers but the strelet and Oprichnik have their pischals loaded onto their bardiche and fire, killing the first horsemen and knocking the other off his horse. The last strelet walks towards the fallen horsemen and see if he is dead, but he rears up with a hand cannon and buries the spike right between his eyes, killing him. The dismounted Oprichnik run at the injured soldier with his bardiche and swings at his face, cutting his head in half diagonally. Ivan singles out one of the Wallachian foot soldiers and runs him down, slashing at the back of his neck with the sablia, killing him. The dismounted Oprichnik runs at Vlad with his bardiche and swings down at him, but Vlad easily side steps it and exchanges an overhead chop with his halberd, burying the axe head into the skull of the Oprichnik, killing him. Vlad rips the halberd out of the corpse and sees the last Oprichnik running at him, and turns around. He dodges the sablia swing grabs him with the fluke of the halberd, pulling him off his horse. Vlad grabs the halberd overhead with two hands and digs the spike of the halberd into the chest of the Oprichnik, leaving it sticking in the now dead soldier as he draws his kilij. His last Wallachian foot soldier runs at Ivan as he trots towards him. Ivan swings wildly at him and cuts his throat, killing him. Ivan, angry that his men are all dead, dismounts his horse and runs at Vlad, brandishing his sablia and screaming. He swings at Vlad but he parries with his kilij. Ivan swings two more times as hard as he can but both times his shots are parried. Then, Vlad gives a swing at his chest, knocking Ivan back a couple steps as Ivan clutches his chest, feeling a broken rib. Vlad walks towards the injured Czar and is met with a swing at his head, but Vlad ducks and swings with both hands at Ivan's legs, cutting off his legs at the mid-shins. Ivan falls back in pain and kicks at Vlad with the stumps of his shins. Vlad looks down at the incapacitated Czar and smiles with evil intent. The scene switches to a view of the nearby wooded area as the air is filled with screams and moans. As the view goes back to the fight, Ivan's corpse, helmet knocked off, is impaled on a stake, his arms flapping in the breeze. Vlad raises his kilij at him and raises it high in the air and lets out a victory shout.

Vlad Ivan

Kilij-57% Sablia-43%

Halberd-58% Bardiche-42%

Hand Cannon-49% Pischal-51%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 35% Helmet: 21%

Armor: 51% Armor: 68%

2,687 Wins 2,313 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 78 Strategy: 81

Logistics: 80 Logistics: 88

Physicality: 89 Physicality: 89

Audacity: 90 Audacity: 87

Intimidation: 97 Intimidation: 93

Generalship: 86 Generalship: 64

Psychological Health: 79 Psychological Health: 34

Disease: 80 Disease: 28

"The reason Vlad won was because he could lead soldiers and armies into battle. Ivan was too unstable; he could have even killed one of his own in the battle, purposely or accidentally." Mack said.

Next week: It's a battle of the greatest conquerors, William the Conqueror: The Duke of Normandy who led the last successful invasion of England.

Vs…

Alexander the Great: The Macedonian king who ruled Greece and conquered one of the largest empires in history.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	4. William I vs Alexander the Great

William the Conqueror: The man who invaded England, killed their king, and took the throne…

Vs…

Alexander the Great: The Greek king who conquered every land he fought in and led the fall of the Persian Empire.

Who…is…deadliest?

"Today, we have the most unlikely of opponents; one who believed he was cheated out of a kingdom, the other gained the kingdom through his father's death." Mack said.

"Let's look at how these two stack up." Dorian said.

William the Conqueror:

Circa: 1066

Age: 38

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 215 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Norman Broadsword

Composite Crossbow

Torsion Catapult

Norman Helmet

Chainmail Hauberk

Alexander the Great:

Circa: 333 BC

Age: 23

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Kopis

Gastraphetes

Ballista

Chalcidian Helmet

Bronze Cuirass

Short Range:

Norman Broadsword vs. Kopis

"The Norman broadsword was not much different from the Viking longsword, which it is descended from. The point at the end of the blade was sharper and it had quillons, though. The sword itself is around 3 pounds and 30 inches long, a great steel blade." Baker explained.

To test the effectiveness of the sword, it will be tested against one unarmored target, an armored target, then a horse ride blow to the armored target. Geoff gives the countdown and the William expert thrusts into the chest of the gel torso, piercing the heart. He then swings at the neck, nearly decapitating the target. He goes to the armored target and hacks at the helmet, denting the helmet. He thrusts at the cuirass and manages to make a small hole in it. He runs to his horse and mounts it, then trots at high speed toward the target. He raises his sword and slashes at the neck of the target, making it swing back and hang backwards like a wrecking ball. "Nice job man, but on the helmet swing, you didn't have enough force to produce a skull fracture." Geoff said.

"Do I need to assess the injuries, on the first, you punctured the heart and nearly decapitated the target, on the next you also almost decapitated the target but you generated more force with the swing." Dorian said.

"The armor did its job though, so as long as you swing for that, I'm alright." Mack said.

"Our sword can pierce clean through your armor and was twice as effective on horseback." the Alexander expert said.

"The kopis was a favorite of the Greeks on horseback. It was 26 inches long, around 2 pounds, and was made of iron. The best thing for it was the curving blade; it let you reach down low so you could get to those foot soldiers." Baker explained.

The test is set up again, with new targets, one in William's chainmail hauberk and sheeted iron helmet. Geoff gives the countdown and the Alexander expert stabs into the stomach and rips the blade out. He slashes at the neck, cutting the throat wide open. He then hacked at the skull before moving to the next target. He stabs into the hauberk; 5 to 6 inches of the blade went into the body. He pulls it out and slashes at the helmet, barely leaving a scratch. He then runs to his horse and mounts it, then gallops to the target. He slashes, but the sword hits the hauberk, only nicking a few individual rings. "Nice man, you did get through the armor but not the helmet but the horseback test was a fail." Geoff said.

"Well, in the first stab, you hit the stomach, that would cause a lot of bleeding and you would die. Then, you got this throat wide open, you actually hit both carotid arteries too, instant kill. The hack wen through the skull but didn't hit brain, but still a kill. Then to the armored target, you got through the chainmail and punctured a lung, this is a mortal wound. But the swing from horseback was off; you wouldn't break any bones so the target would live."

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "I go with the Norman broadsword, the straight, double-edged blade cuts and slashes really well." Geoff said.

"It caused more trauma and had superior materials in it, edge broadsword." Dorian said.

"Not to mention it was more effective on horseback, edge broadsword." Mack agreed.

EDGE: Norman Broadsword

Coming up, we test the high powered torsion powered weapons of these battlefield leaders. Later, Mack dissects the tactics of the legends greatest battles.

Long Range:

Torsion Catapult vs. Ballista

"The torsion catapult was a challenge, made of over 700 pounds of wood, and at the bottom it had 600 feet of torsion, or twisted rope, and was pulled back by horses, adding to the torque on the rope on the throwing arm. When you released it, the torque would send the arm forward, throwing it's ammo up and over castle walls." Baker explained.

The next test will use a group of five soldiers 100 yards down range, one in Alexander's armor. The shots will be timed for an average reload. Four 20 pound stones will be launched along with a "diseased" pig head. Geoff gives the countdown and the first stone is launched, missing all targets with an overshot. The catapult is brought back down by a winch, then the pig's head is loaded onto the catapult. The head is fired and it hits a Macedonian square in the face, splattering infected blood into his mouth and eyes. The catapult is winched back again and the second stone is loaded. It is fired and hits two targets, the armored target in the head and a nearby unarmored target's chest. The third stone is loaded and fired; this one comes right down on top of the skull of an unarmored target, crushing the head open. The final stone is loaded then launched, hitting the one untouched target in the stomach. "Great shooting guys, average reload of around 1 minute 2 seconds." Geoff said.

"Well, on the first target, you hit him right in the face with that pig head, that would not only infect him but you also caused a depressed skull fracture, if he had a helmet, he would be fine, just infected. But the next two were nasty; the shot to the chest would contuse the chest from the leftover momentum of the stone, killing him in a few seconds. The armored target's helmet is dented inward severely, no question his brain is mush, instant kill. The next guy's skull is completely taken apart, instant kill. The last target would have collapsed lungs and broken ribs and contused organs; he's dead from all three in combination." Dorian said.

"But, it's very easy to dodge that big rock in the air, with our weapon, it's going flying through the air so fast you can't see it coming." the Alexander expert claimed.

"The ballista was one of the biggest crossbows in history. It shot 4 foot bolts with a torsion very similar to that of the catapult; the range was much further because it went straight through the air and not up and over, going up to 500 yards." Baker explained.

The test is set up as the last, only one is wearing William's hauberk and Norman sheet iron helmet. Geoff gives the countdown and the first bolt is fired, hitting the unarmored target next to the armored in the face. The expert cranks the hand winch on the ballista and loads the next bolt, firing it and hitting the armored target in the chest. He loads his third shot and fires it, hitting the next target in the throat. He loads his forth shot and fires, hitting the next target in the stomach. Finally, he loads and fires his last shot and hits the same target again, this time in the chest. "Nice man, we got an average reload time of 54 seconds." Geoff said.

"For the first shot, you went through the cheek and into the brain, that's an instant kill. For the armored target, you went through the armor and into the heart, another instant kill. The next shot went through the throat and into the spine, another instant kill. Finally, the last two shots, the first would hit the small intestine and cause a lot of damage and bleeding but the next shot would hit the heart and kill instantly." Dorian said.

"But to use this you have to fire bolts and you have to have a constant supply of bolts, ours just needs a heavy rock and boom, we're still going." the William expert argued.

"But, this has the wheels on it so it is much more easily moved, with the catapult, it's basically on the spot, you have to tear it down to move it from place to place." the Alexander expert argued.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "Personally, it's the ballista all the way. It was more accurate, more portable, and quicker to reload."

"I have to go with the catapult, its ammo was a lot easier to find and carry with you, and the damage was much more psychologically traumatizing." Dorian said.

"I go with both weapons, they went through the armor, killed the targets, and were effective at their ranges." Mack said.

EDGE: Even

Coming up, Mack looks at William's uphill battle and Alexander's frontal assault. Later, William's compact killer against Alexander's gut holding armor piercer.

Battle Field Tactic:

Battle of Hastings vs. Battle of Issus

"Why was William's battle at Hastings so definitive?" Mack said.

"William had the disadvantage of fighting uphill but he fought uphill towards the English shield wall which was notoriously impenetrable, at the beginning his archers shot volleys of arrows that were blocked by the shields. He and his troops charge up to meet the Anglo-Saxon army and are cut down dramatically, he sustains heavy casualties and his horse is cut from beneath him, making many of his soldiers thought he was dead and ran back down the hill. It was when he stood up and shouted that his troops were rallied. In this retreat many of the Anglo-Saxons, some of them from the shield wall, ran down to attack the fleeing army. William and several of his knights killed many of the troops running down the hill before they could realize what was happening and run back uphill. William saw the shield wall was weakened and had his archers take to the sky, firing up and over the shield wall, killing many more soldiers; one arrow even went through the eye of Harold Godwinson, the man who William claimed to have robbed him of the throne, killing him. With no leaders left to give them orders, the army was soon disorganized and slaughtered; those who managed to survive ran from the battlefield. From that point on, William was known as William the Conqueror. Not to mention this was one of the earliest uses of the feigned retreat on the battlefield." the William expert said.

"Why was the Battle of Issus so important?" Mack asked.

"This was the battle that officially ended the Persian Empire. At the beginning of the battle, Alexander's cavalry off his left flank swings back and fights the cavalry of King Darius III, holding them off for a well-timed strategic cavalry strike from Alexander. While this was happening, Alexander and his infantry managed to punch a hole in the line of the Persians. He then mounted his horse and his Companion cavalry punched straight through that hole and the lines behind it and chased a now fleeing Darius. However, he sees that his left flank and center were in trouble and let Darius flee, then slammed into the rear of the Persians, which were the Greek mercenaries. They disperse from the battlefield as do the Persians when they see Darius has left them. Thus, the fall of the Persian Empire had commenced." the Alexander expert explained.

So which tactic gets the edge? "While William had a great move, it was more accidental than anything, if the shield wall had held and his troops had run back up; he'd lose even more men. While Alexander planned this battle very carefully, with only a few hiccups along the way, which he fixed on his own." Mack said.

EDGE: Battle of Issus

Mid Range:

Composite Crossbow vs. Gastraphetes

"This is the composite crossbow, the best thing besides the size was how easy it was to pull back on the string, you could even do it standing up. Then just load the bolt. For its size, it ranged very far and was fairly accurate." the William expert explained.

This test has four shots, one in the armor, one in the helmet, and two in unprotected areas. The experts will be placed 50 yards away, only a fraction of their total range. Geoff gives the countdown and he fires the first bolt at the helmet, only managing a small dent. He fires his next and hits the cuirass dead in the center of the chest, not managing to dent it. He loads his third and fires, hitting the target right through the left eye. He loads his next shot and fires, hitting the target in the throat. "Nice man, average reload of 12 seconds, very impressive." Geoff said.

"There's no doubt, both are instant kills, the first would hit the brain, the other is going straight through the windpipe." Dorian said.

"But, my crossbow can penetrate your armor." the Alexander expert said.

"Say hello to the gastraphetes, this crossbow was fired from the belly and when you had to reload you just push it against the ground and the lever system gets pushed back all the way and you fire for maximum power."

Just as the last test, he will fire four bolts at the armored target. Geoff gives the countdown and he fires his first bolt, going through the hauberk and into the chest. He pushes the bow down into the ground and loads his next bolt. He fires but the bolt fires out awkwardly, turning to the side and going only six feet. "It's a little inconsistent, sometimes." he said.

He loads his next bolt and fires, this one missing the helmet narrowly. He loads his last bolt and fires, hitting the target in the stomach. "Great, average reload of about 47 seconds." Geoff said.

"The first shot went through the chainmail and into the heart and the second would hit the large intestine and cause a lot of bleeding, both are kills." Dorian said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "Composite crossbow all the way, it was more accurate, more reliable, and it reloaded much more quickly." Geoff said.

"I have to say the gastraphetes. It could go through the armor of William and it had more power and range behind it." Mack said.

"For me, it's all composite crossbow, more accurate and easier to fire." Dorian said.

EDGE: Composite Crossbow

Finally, the test must be completed with the X-factors of each warrior. "What'd you have for us this time, Rob?" Geoff said.

"For armor, Alexander's Macedonians will wear linothorax and Corinthian helmets and use the same weapons as him. To the X-factors, for strategy, we gave William an 89 to Alexander's 94 due to Hastings and Issus. For logistics, we gave William a 90 to Alexander's 93 because Alexander had great supply lines all the way to India. For physicality, we have William at an 89 to Alexander's 92 because Alexander was trained in pankration. For generalship, we gave William a 90 to Alexander's 87 because by the time Alexander got to India, his soldiers were getting restless and wanted to go to their families, so he let them go to not let a revolt happen. For endurance, we gave William an 86 to Alexander's 88 because of Alexander's pankration. Finally, we have audacity, we gave William an 87 and Alexander an 80 because no one suspected William would win any battle in England, not only did he win, he became the king." Rob explained.

"Only thing to do now is fire up the sim." Geoff said.

Rob clicks a button and the battle begins. The battle is set at a castle in England, grassy fields surrounding it. William, sitting atop his horse, plans to exercise along with two Norman horse men and two foot men. He hears a strange cranking in the distance and has his foot soldiers ready the catapult and his two horsemen to load their crossbows along with him. He looks up and sees Alexander the Great pulling on the crank of the ballista, two Macedonian horsemen and two foot soldiers stand nearby. He fires the bolt and it hits the foot soldier who just loaded the stone onto the catapult. William orders the other foot soldier to fire. He fires the catapult and it hits the Macedonian foot soldier to the left of Alexander in the chest as he cranks the ballista back again. William orders his horsemen to help bring the catapult back for another shot. Alexander loads the bolt into the ballista and fires; the bolt sings through the air and sticks into the door of the castle. William loads the stone and orders another fire, the stone whips through the air and Alexander leaps away from the ballista as the stone destroys the front end of it. Alexander orders his men to charge and he mounts his horse, running down towards the Conqueror. William orders all three men to fire, the bolts zing through the air and hit each Macedonian, the first bounces off Alexander's cuirass, the next hits his left horsemen in the side of his neck, tearing his veins and arteries apart, he falls off his horse and exsanguinates soon after, and the last hits his other horsemen in the shoulder, he rocks back and gasps in shock, then rips the bolt out of his skin. Alexander unsheathes his kopis and slices the neck of one of William's horsemen wide open trying to reload his crossbow, knocking him off his horse. His horseman slashes at the other Norman horseman, who ducks underneath and thrusts at the soldier, the blade goes into his mouth and out the back of his head, killing him instantly. Alexander's last foot soldier loads his gastraphetes and fires, hitting the Norman in the chest; he slumps onto the neck of his horse and falls off. The last Norman foot soldier loads his crossbow and fires at the Macedonian as he loads his bolt, hitting him in the eye. Alexander rides back behind William and stabs his Norman foot soldier in the back of the neck as he rides by. William grabs his crossbow and aims at Alexander as he comes back, but he can not steady his aim. He waits for Alexander to get close enough and he throws the crossbow at the Macedonian king, smacking him in the face and breaking his nose as he is knocked off his horse. Alexander scrambles to his dead soldier's gastraphetes and turns as William rides towards him and fires, hitting him in the shoulder and throwing him off his horse. William rips the bolt out of his shoulder and unsheathes his Norman broadsword. He stands up and eyes Alexander, standing just a few yards away. He lets out a shout as he charges at Alexander, blood flowing form his broken nose. He swings and Alexander parries, then grabs the sword and throws it out of William's grasp. He brings his sword back and thrusts at William, who narrowly dodges the blow. He grabs Alexander's wrist and lands a hard, flat fist to Alexander's elbow, breaking his arm. Alexander drops his sword and turns with a haymaker to William in the jaw, stunning him. He goes for a kick to the gut but William catches his leg. Alexander hops unsteadily on one leg until William kicks him in the crotch, then flings Alexander back to fall on his back as he grabs at his nuts and moans in pain. William finds his sword and walks back over to Alexander. He stares down at him and raises his sword above his head with both hands, then brings the sword down into the throat of the king. He takes his hands off the sword, leaving it standing up in Alexander's throat, then raises his fists in the air and shouts, "Je suis le conquérant!"

William Alexander

Norman Broadsword-53% Kopis-47%

Composite Crossbow-59% Gastraphetes-41%

Torsion Catapult-55% Ballista-45%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 2% Helmet: 12%

Armor: 65% Armor: 7%

2,597 Wins 2,403 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 89 Strategy: 94

Logistics: 90 Logistics: 93

Physicality: 89 Physicality: 92

Generalship: 90 Generalship: 87

Endurance: 86 Endurance: 88

Audacity: 87 Audacity: 80

"The reason William won was because his weapons were more reliable at any range and his catapult was very easy to get tons of ammunition for." Mack said.

Next week: It's a battle of opposites, Joan of Arc: the fearless French maid who helped the French win The Hundred Years War.

Vs…

Hernán Cortés: the ruthless Conquistador who brought about the fall of the Aztec Empire in a hunt for glory and gold.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	5. Joan of Arc vs Hernán Cortés

Joan of Arc: the peasant girl who rose to fight the English for France and God…

Vs…

Hernán Cortés: the Spanish Conquistador who destroyed the Aztec Empire for gold and glory.

Who…is…deadliest?

"This truly is the battle of opposites; we have a woman who fought for her country and her lord, versus a man who fought for gold and glory." Mack said.

"Not to mention the X-factors that will be made from those differences, let's look at the stats." Dorian insisted.

Joan of Arc:

Circa: 1429

Age: 17

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

French Arming Sword

Poleaxe

Siege Cannon

Sallet Helmet

Steel Plate Armor

Chainmail

Hernán Cortés:

Circa: 1521

Age: 36

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Espada Ropera

Alabarda

Arquebus

Morion Helmet

Steel Breastplate and Tassets

Mid Range:

Poleaxe vs. Alabarda

"The poleaxe was one of the preferred weapons of the knights of Joan's time, hack, smash, and spike was the way they'd use this. It's about 7 feet long and 5 pounds, very, very light and easy to maneuver." the Joan expert said.

The first test well be against a static armored gel torso, then an armored mannequin on horseback. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert thrusts straight through the breastplate into the chest. He rips it out and hacks into the face, splitting into the skull and cutting brain. He brings it up high and smashes into the helmet just left of the crest of the helmet, leaving a large dent. Geoff releases the horseman and he thrusts up into the mannequin, going through the armor and into the stomach, taking it off the horse. After removing the armor on all targets, Dr. Dorian assesses the trauma. "On the first, you went into the heart and the next would cut the brain in half diagonally, and the last shot dented the helmet but did not cause a skull fracture but this would disorientate them. To the horseman, the force and speed of his horse would lead him right to the point of that spike and kill him instantly."

"It also shows that this weapon is light because you are clearly not fatigued by it." Mack said.

"But, he couldn't get through the helmet; the next weapon you see is going straight through Joan's armor and helmet." the Cortés expert said.

"This is the alabarda, the Spanish halberd. The best thing is the size, 8 feet long, 30 inches of that is the head, and 6 pounds. The concave blade had two points which had the force to decapitate right through chainmail, which is what Joan used to protect her neck." he explained.

The next target is set up, with chainmail underneath the breastplate and covering the neck. Geoff gives the countdown and he hacks straight at the neck, severing the chainmail and cutting a quarter of the way through the neck. He spins the handle and brings the alabarda up, then swings down, burying the fluke into the helmet and skull. He lifts it out and brings it back, then thrusts into the breastplate, the spike going out the back of the armor. Geoff releases the horse and he swings up at the face of the target with the fluke, going straight through the eye of the target, then rips it off the horse and flings it to the ground. "Come on, this actually outdid the poleaxe. First, you went through chainmail and cut the all the major arteries and veins in the left side of the neck, penetrated the heart and out the spine, and punctured the skull and brain with the very tip of the fluke, and the fluke went through the guys eye and killed him, all of the strikes were kills." Dorian said.

"Another thing we must look at was when the horse was deployed, for the poleaxe, you had to position it so the spike would go into them, with the alabarda, it was one smooth motion and you had the face at any range." Mack said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm all alabarda, longer spike, more damage, and greater reach." Geoff said.

"The blade of that weapon is so menacing, I have to give it to the alabarda." Mack said.

"More trauma, more gooder, edge alabarda." Dorian said.

EDGE: Alabarda

Coming up, these two steel fighters take a shot with their long range weapons. Later, Mack looks at the battles that made them legends.

Long Range:

Siege Cannon vs. Arquebus

To test the accuracy and reload time of the cannon, three targets are set up down range in a diagonal pattern of 25, 50 and 100 yards away. Geoff gives the countdown and the Joan expert lights the cannon, firing the stone ball straight into the head of the 50 yard target, obliterating it. The cannon is then thoroughly cleaned by trained experts and reloaded and given a different trajectory for the next target. The next shot is fired and the cannonball goes through the stomach of the next target, tearing out the entire stomach and the abs and back it touched. The final shot is loaded and fired, hitting the 100 yard target at the lower most part of the torso, hitting the intestines. "Nice job man, average reload time of 1 minute 22 seconds." Geoff said.

"The first shot literally turned his head into mush, the next would tear the heart out and tear up the lungs, the last one was a dirty shot, you'd tear out his crotch and his organs would seep through that open wound, all are instant kills." Dorian said.

"But it took you forever to reload that thing; my arquebus is a lot quicker to reload." the Cortés expert said.

The test will be distanced at 25, 35, and 45 yards; the 25 yard target will be in Joan's breastplate. Geoff gives the countdown and he fires his first shot, going through the plate of the 25 yard target. He reloads his next round and fires, hitting the 45 yard target in the nose and tearing out the back of the head. He loads his final shot and fires, hitting the 35 yard target in the chest. "Good shooting, average reload time of 1 minute 8 seconds." Geoff said.

"On the first target, you'd go through the armor, the chest, and hit the heart. The next shot wow, it's almost in the same exact spot, this one hits the heart. The last is going through the nose, then the brain and out the back. All three are instant kill shots." Dorian said.

"Not to mention I did it a lot quicker." the Cortés expert adds.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "I go with the arquebus, it's easier to reload since it doesn't need a crew and quicker reload." Geoff said.

"I have to give it to the siege cannon, more damage and that booming scares the crap out of me every time." Mack said.

"I say siege cannon, more damage and more intimidation." Dorian said.

EDGE: Siege Cannon

Coming up, Mack looks at the sieges of these warriors. Later, Joan's armor piercer goes against Cortés' forerunner of the rapier.

Battlefield Tactics:

Siege of Orléans vs. Siege of Tenochtitlan

"Why was the Siege of Orléans so important to Joan?" Mack asked.

"This was Joan's first battle and the French had been fighting months to reclaim the town for months because it was a vital stronghold for supplies and gained very little ground. Then, Joan snuck into the city and was welcomed as a hero even though the battle had not yet been won. She organizes an army and plans a bold frontal attack on the English stronghold outside the city walls, Les Tourelles. During the attack, she is hit by a bodkin arrow and must leave the battlefield for quick treatment and returns. She and her forces recapture Les Tourelles and start a domino effect of army enlistment and weapons making in France that led to France winning the 100 Years War." the Joan expert said.

"Why was the Siege of Tenochtitlan so important to Cortés?" Mack asked.

"This was the beginning of the end of the Aztec Empire and there were many factors to it. The Aztecs had contracted smallpox from some of the dead Spanish soldiers and many people inside Tenochtitlan were dying because of this disease and the numbers were drastically weakened. Also, they thought the Spaniards were gone, so they just stayed in the city for good measure. Cortés decides to not let anyone in or out of the city, starving the people out. Weeks later, he decides to finally attack the city and he and his men kill many people before the Aztec king, Cuauhtémoc, was forced to surrender." the Cortés expert said.

So which tactic gets the edge? "Though Joan sparked her whole country into fighting this war, Cortés knew he'd be outmatched if he just ran into the city, so he cuts off the food supply and slowly closes in on Tenochtitlan, edge Cortés." Mack said.

EDGE: Siege of Tenochtitlan

Close Range:

French Arming Sword vs. Espada Ropera

"The French arming sword was a great reflection of the need to overcome plate armor. The blade was 27 inches long and the whole thing weighed 2½ pounds, great steel weapon. Also, because of the armor she wore, Joan could grab the sword with one hand on the hilt and one of the forte of the blade and thrust, giving a lot more power." Baker explained.

To test the speed, armor penetrating power, and killing potential of the weapon, three pig carcasses are suspended in the air, one of which is wearing Cortés' armor. Due to the techniques Joan used to thrust this sword, the expert is wearing chainmail gloves to properly show this technique. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert gives a shout as he charges towards the first target. He slashes and cleaves right between the ribs. He moves to the armored target and grabs the forte of the blade and thrusts, going through the armor and into the chest of the pig. He moves to the next pig, holding the sword in the same thrusting manner and thrusts upward at the pig's neck, going through the neck and up and out the top of the skull. "The first blow actually goes smoothly between the ribs and cut a lung and nicked the heart, if it hadn't, it would still be a kill. The thrust went through the armor and hit the heart, actually, seeing the depth you got on the sword you'd hit the spine with this thrust, instant kill. The final blow was vicious, you'd hit the throat, brainstem, and base of the brain, all of which would be a kill on their own." Dorian said.

"One thing you notice is that the sword needed some degree of training, the espada ropera needed no training, it was actually carried by peasants." the Cortés expert said.

"The espada ropera was one of the finest swords of that period. Made of the high carbon Spanish steel like the falcata, it could stab and slash, unlike the rapier it later created. The blade itself is almost 3 feet long and just about 3 pounds, very good for making those cuts." Baker explained.

The test is set up again with the second pig wearing Joan's armor. Geoff gives the countdown and he rushes to the first target and winds up for a swing, then cuts the pig straight in half with one clean swoop. He runs to the next target and trusts into the armor, actually making it through the armor and breaking skin. He runs to the last target and thrusts straight into the eye, going out the back of the head, and leaves it hanging in the pig. "Great work, the first shot was a clean cut straight through, instant kill. But, let's see how the next one did," Dorian removes the armor, "wow, you made it into the skin and the sternum but did not hit anything vital, this will hurt but not kill. The last one, of course is a kill, you stabbed him in the eye and brain."

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "Arming sword, more penetration through the armor and it can block a lot better." Geoff said.

"Wider blade, more damage as it goes through you, edge arming sword." Mack said.

"Based solely upon the fail on the armor test, edge arming sword." Dorian said.

EDGE: French Arming Sword

But, to properly assess these warriors, we must evaluate their X-factors. "What ya got this week Rob?" Geoff asked.

"First off, all warriors will be armored identically to the warrior they follow, Joan's knights will wear her armor, and Cortés' Conquistadors will wear his armor. Now the X-factors, we start with strategy, we gave Joan an 81 to Cortés' 84 for their respective battles. For logistics, we gave it to Cortés again, a 93 to Joan's 89 because he brought down an empire, you can't do that without supplies. For physicality, we rated them so differently on the basis of how genders are defined, not being sexist, we gave Joan a 75 to Cortés' 88 because there is also no proof that Joan of Arc killed or fought anybody. For generalship, we gave Joan a 89 to Cortés' 77 because Joan inspired many people in France to enlist, while Cortés had to burn ships to keep his men from deserting him. For endurance, again based on the fact of gender and Joan is wearing chainmail under her armor, making her even more fatigued than plate armor on its own, we gave Joan a 78 to Cortés' 86. For audacity, we gave Joan a 90 to Cortés' 81 because England was humiliated they were beaten by a woman and she didn't fear the consequences. Finally, we have psychological health; we gave Joan an 85 to Cortés' 72 because Cortés was obsessed with finding gold and that clouded his judgement." Rob explained.

"Only thing now is to throw the switch." Geoff said.

Rob clicks a button and the battle begins. The fight begins in near a series of rolling hills near the Spain-France border, lush green grass in every direction. Joan kneels in prayer as two of her knights push a siege cannon. Her other soldiers carry a poleaxe with an arming sword in each soldiers' scabbard. Joan rises from her prayer and scans the horizon for potential dangers and sees nothing initially, then sees a man rise up from a distant hill, less than half a football field away. She orders her men to load the cannonball into the cannon. Cortés has his men drop to a knee and load their guns. Joan manages to load her cannon first and lights the fuse. One of the conquistadors aims his gun, but the cannon fires and the ball goes straight through his shoulder, amputating his arm. The man falls back and screams in shock and pain, he then passes out and dies. The rest of the conquistadors, shaken by the blow, aim their arquebuses and fire, two of the bullets hit the knight grabbing another cannonball, one in the chest, one right between the eyes, the other strikes a knight in the left hand, forcing him to drop his poleaxe and draw his sword with his good hand. Joan orders a charge as Cortés and one of his conquistadors mount their horses and charge at Joan and her knights. Joan draws her sword and leads a charge at Cortés' foot soldiers. But, along the charge, Cortés stabs into the face of one of her knights with his espada ropera, going through his cheek and into his brain, killing him instantly. The next conquistador comes up and swings wildly at the knight behind Joan, but he is outreached by his poleaxe and his stabbed off the stomach, lifting him off his horse and being thrown into the ground. The knight stands over him and thrusts the spike back into him, then twists it side to side, killing him. They regain their charge as Cortés charges back at them. The knight in the rear hears him coming and spins around, then hits him in the chest with one powerful swing of the hammer end of the poleaxe, knocking him off his horse. He looked at the body until he saw it was limp and lifeless. The knight ahead of Joan swings his arming sword in an overhead chop, but the conquistador easily dodges this and stabs him through his plate armor and into his chest, hitting the bottom of his heart and killing him. Joan catches that conquistador off guard and stabs him in the throat, killing him. The other conquistador rushes to fight her and digs the fluke of the alabarda into her back, puncturing her side. Joan collapses in pain as the conquistador brings his alabarda up to decapitate her. But, he hears the scream of the nearby knight rushing at him with his poleaxe. He turns the alabarda and swings at him, digging the axe head into the neck of the knight, who collapses immediately and bleeds out. He turns to Joan, but she is ready for him, she thrusts the sword one-handed up into his chin, going through the roof of his mouth and into his brain, he drops immediately, dead instantly. Joan turns to see if anyone else has survived but sees Cortés rise to his feet. He limps towards Joan and she walks as her stab wound causes her great pain. She and Cortés exchange a quick slash, both parrying one another. They change tactics and Cortés attempts a thrust but Joan sees this coming miles away, and dodges, then grabs his wrist. She brings her sword back and swings it overhead, cutting his hand off. She drops the hand as he grabs at his wrist and shrieks in pain, and turns as she grabs the forte of her blade, then thrusts the sword into his chest. His eyes go wide and she stares him down with a cold stare. He slowly drops to his knees and she rips the sword out of him, he then falls onto his face, dead seconds later. Joan turns away and prays, saying, "Ce n'est pas mon fait."

Joan Cortés

French Arming Sword-58% Espada Ropera-42%

Poleaxe-48% Alabarda-52%

Siege Cannon-54% Arquebus-46%

2,628 Wins 2,372 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 81 Strategy: 84

Logistics: 89 Logistics: 93

Physicality: 75 Physicality: 88

Generalship: 89 Generalship: 77

Endurance: 78 Endurance: 86

Audacity: 90 Audacity: 81

Psychological Health: 85 Psychological Health: 72

"The reason Joan won was because she could lead her troops into battle with a weird premonition of what to do and how to do it, while Cortés only ordered just very blunt frontal attacks." Mack explained.

Next week: It's a battle of Asia's most celebrated warriors. Guan Yu: The Chinese general who still has a large religious following in China.

Vs…

Miyamoto Musashi: The Japanese samurai who is regarded as one of the greatest samurai.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	6. Guan Yu vs Miyamoto Musashi

**A reviewer told me to put up a counter in the final battle, so I did, the o's with lines through them indicate death.**

Guan Yu: The Chinese general who played a large role in the fall of the Han Dynasty…

Vs…

Miyamoto Musashi: One of the greatest warriors in history, making his first kill at age 13.

Who…is…deadliest?

"This is a great match up, the most influential oriental fighters meet." Mack said.

"Let's look at their stats." Dorian said.

Guan Yu:

Circa: 208

Age: 48

Height: 6'9"

Weight: 230 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Jian

Guan Dao

Repeating Crossbow

Iron-Covered Leather Lamellar

Miyamoto Musashi:

Circa: 1612

Age: 28

Height: 6'

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Katana

Bokken

Yumi

Silk Kimono

"One thing we have to look at is the height of these warriors, they are huge for their kind, and Guan Yu is almost a giant, and how they use psychological warfare. Guan has his height, but Miyamoto seeks to irritate and distract his enemies." Dorian said.

Mid Range:

Guan Dao vs. Bokken

"The guan dao is a weapon invented by Guan himself, his weapon was known as the Green Crescent Blade, at 6 feet long and 11 pounds it distributes the weight all the way through so you can slash very nicely." Baker said.

"The guan dao was the halberd of China, it had this curved blade and a point to stab with, the curviness of the blade makes a nastier cut." the Guan expert said.

To test the versatility and killing ability of the guan dao, an unarmored gel torso is set up and the expert is given 15 seconds to do as much damage as possible. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert lets at a shout as he swings at the neck of the target, then uses the momentum to spin around again and slash across the face, then uses the momentum again and slashes across the chest. He stops himself and thrusts into the chest, almost the entire second wave of the blade entered the body. "Time!" Geoff shouts.

"On the first slash, you cut the throat and all major vessels in the neck, instant kill, then you got through the skull, bits of skull would lodge into the brain and you would cause a lot of bleeding in the skull, another instant kill, finally we have the slash and stab to the chest, the slash went between the ribs and nicked the heart and the stab went straight through it, so four instant kills in 15 seconds." Dorian said.

"The main thing in this weapon was how you could keep it moving and with that you could take out multiple targets and you don't look fatigued." Mack said.

"But, it took a while for you to swing that around, and while you're loading up a big swing I could just swing my bokken and you'd be dead." the Miyamoto expert said.

"The bokken is one of the more unpredictable weapons, but in the hands of an expert, like Miyamoto, it was lethal. It was basically a wooden katana, 30 inches but it was denser, weighing around 4 to 5 pounds." Baker said.

To test it effectively against Guan Yu or one of his soldiers, another torso is brought in and dressed in his armor and a pressure sensor is placed beneath the armor. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert swings down at the head of the torso, splitting a large hole in the skull and breaking through a chuck of skin. He brings it back and swings at the neck, making the head sway to the right from the force of the swing. He brings it back again and swings at the shoulder, a loud pop sounds and the arm dangles lower than the other. He brings his bokken back one last time and swings horizontally to the target's ribs, cracking some of the iron on the lamellar. "Time, nice job man, 150 PSI on that last swing." Geoff said.

"And with that, even through this armor, you will contuse the heart and it will beat erratically then stop, that's a kill. With the first swing you took, you completely destroyed the skull and sent pieces of skull into his brain and kill him, and his brains will leak out of this hole. For the neck shot, you shattered the cervical spinal columns C1 and C2, which would cut off communication from the brain to the rest of the body; he's paralyzed and dead in 30 seconds. The blow to the shoulder popped it out of the socket and broke the collar bone and shoulder, while not a blow, this arm is useless to him." Dorian said.

"Well, we have 3 kills and one incapacitating injury, but, Miyamoto was one of the best users of this weapon and he was lighting quick with it, so it comes down to who can use their weapon faster." Mack said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I have to go with the guan dao; Guan personally invented and mastered this weapon." Geoff said.

"It's all bokken, that thing looks so unthreatening until it opens up your buddies skull." Mack said.

"I give it to the guan dao, it has a multiuse blade and options give more kills, edge guan dao." Dorian said.

EDGE: Guan Dao

Coming up, these warriors unsheathe their close range killers. Later, Mack looks at the psychological edge of these battle hardened killers.

Close Range:

Jian vs. Katana

"We've seen the jian before on the show but the difference is the blade on Guan's jian is iron, not bronze, so we have to test that." Geoff said.

A target is set up for the next test, a pig carcass in a kimono similar to Miyamoto's. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert slices right through the silk and flesh like butter, cutting clean into the pig. He brings his blade back and thrusts at the throat, going out the back of the neck. He rips the blade out and hacks at the chest of the pig, slicing it open as well. "Time!" Geoff said.

"The first blow cut the pig wide open, you cut the kidneys in half and you'd lose a tremendous amount of blood from this 6 inch gash, that's a kill. The throat shot, do I need to say more, you can't breathe, you die. Then you cut between the ribs and through the sternum, you'd cut the heart in half, instant kill." Dorian said.

"The thing we've seen with the jian time and time again is it's speed, it is quick and deadly." Mack said.

"But, it can't cut as well as the katana." the Miyamoto expert said.

"The katana was a very complex weapon, the tip and cutting edge were made of high carbon steel, while the core and non sharpened side were made of a low carbon steel, making it strong and very sharp, a 30 inch, 3 pound sword that is still known all around the world." Dave explained.

A pig carcass is fitted with the armor as the Miyamoto expert takes the stage. "Alright you get a slash and thrust at the armor then I start the clock." Geoff said.

Geoff gives the countdown and he slashes at the armor, only cutting a few pieces in half, he thrusts and gets the blade through the armor by five inches. He pulls the blade out and slashes right below the armor, cutting the pig in half right above the hips. He then cuts at the neck of the pig, cleanly decapitating it. He turns to Geoff and says, "I've got nothing left to cut."

"Well, on the first shot there wasn't enough force to break bone." Geoff says.

"But, as we look under the armor, we see you stabbed into the stomach, that would cause a lot of bleeding and death. But, what can I say for the next two, you cut him in half and cut his head off." Dorian laughed.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "Katana, katana, katana, I've never seen anything cut like it." Geoff said.

"Superior materials and more results, edge katana." Mack said.

"I've never seen anything cut so cleanly, edge katana." Dorian said.

EDGE: Katana

Next, Mack compares brawn against brain. Later, a fast firing crossbow goes against a high accuracy 7 foot bow.

Psychological Warfare:

Size vs. Antagonism

"How was Guan Yu's size an advantage?" Mack asked.

"Guan Yu was by no means a great general, but his enemies were intimidated by such a giant and what he could do to them. Adding to that, he had a weapon many had never seen before, adding to their fear of this God-like man." the Guan expert said.

"Why did Miyamoto antagonize his enemies?" Mack asked.

"Simply, an angry man is a poor fighter. Miyamoto would do whatever it took to anger his enemy, show up late to a duel, smile and laugh the whole fight, even moon them if he must. He was always calm and decisive in his decisions." the Miyamoto expert said.

So which strategy gets the edge? "Just hearing the mention of Guan Yu not being a great general threw me off; even with his size he's fighting a more disciplined opponent. Edge, Miyamoto." Mack said.

EDGE: Antagonism

Long Range:

Repeating Crossbow vs. Yumi

"We've seen how the repeating crossbow performs and we know accuracy and fire power are sacrificed for sheer fire rate. With no armor, it will be much easier for the poison on the bolts to get into vital areas, but we have to test the yumi." Geoff said.

"Well, this is the yumi, it is made of laminated bamboo and wood, this is over 7 feet long, giving it a lot of power and accuracy." The expert will fire one broad head arrow, one narrow head, and one barbed. Geoff gives the countdown and the broad head is fired first, going straight through the right eye of the gel torso. He fires the narrow head, and hits the other eye. He knocks and fires his barbed arrow, going into the neck. "Well, the first two shots are kills but, the thing is, you don't die instantly. You feel this until you pass out from blood loss and then die. The neck shot may have nicked the jugular vein, but pulling out the arrow would do so much damage you'd die from the wounds you just caused." Dorian said.

But, to finally assess the yumi, a broad head arrow will be fired at an armored target. Geoff gives the countdown and he fires, the arrow simply bounces off the iron, barely leaving a scratch. "Wow, the iron is probably what kept the arrow from going through the lamellar." Geoff said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "I have to go with the repeating crossbow, the higher fire rate will be impossible for Miyamoto to dodge and without armor, he's screwed." Geoff said.

"I disagree, I have the yumi, you can sit outside the range of the crossbow and hit them in the eyes and throat." Mack said.

"Wow, hate to do this again Mack, but edge repeating crossbow, higher likelihood of a kill." Dorian said.

EDGE: Repeating Crossbow

To finally assess these warriors, the team will finally assess the X-factors. "What do we have this time, Rob?" Geoff asked.

"First, we have strategy; we gave Guan a 64 to Miyamoto's 82 because Miyamoto actually had a game plan. For logistics, we have Guan at 87 and Miyamoto at 71 because Guan was constantly supplied. For physicality, we had an even 89 between to two of them from Guan's size and Miyamoto's training. For generalship, we gave Guan an 88 to Miyamoto's 60 because Guan led men into battle, Miyamoto fought by himself. Next, we have endurance; we gave Guan an 89 to Miyamoto's 94 because Guan's size could later be a hindrance to him. Finally, we have audacity; we gave Guan a 53 to Miyamoto's 95 based on how they both waged war."

"Let's flip the switch." Geoff said.

Rob clicks a button and the simulation begins.

o o o o o Guan

O O O O O Miyamoto

Guan Yu, trying to prove he is a successful general, attempts to invade Japan and take the emperor hostage. He enters a lush field surrounded by bamboo, accompanied by 4 Chinese soldiers. But, only fifty feet away, they spot five men attempting to kill one another, one of which is Miyamoto Musashi. The men stop and turn to see these strange men approach them. Guan orders a soldier to load his crossbow as the duelists continue to stare. He fires the bolts in a rapid volley, three bolts stick into a duelist, sticking in his throat, chest, and left shoulder (Ø). Miyamoto responds and orders two others two grab their yumi with him. The all knock different arrows and fire, Miyamoto's barbed arrow goes into the throat of the crossbow soldier, who reacts by ripping the arrow, and his throat, out (ø), the other's narrow head goes through the eye of the soldier right next to Guan Yu (ø), and the last's broad head goes into the thigh of a soldier, who promptly rips it out and limps towards the remaining Japanese warriors. Miyamoto draws his bokken as the others grab their katanas and charge. Guan grabs his guan dao and runs at the charging duelists, along with his injured and uninjured soldiers. He almost runs straight into one of the duelist straight ahead of him, but at the last minute, he props up is guan dao and the duelist impales himself on the blade, but he is then ripped from stomach to neck by Guan, and falls back in a pool of his own blood (Ø). The injured soldier and a duelist exchange a series of blows before they deadlock and the soldier twist his wrist, flinging the katana out to the duelist's side, and then stabs him in the abdomen and out the back of the spine (Ø). But, he collapses to the ground and quickly bleeds out as the arrow he ripped out hit his femoral artery (ø). The other duelist and soldier begin to exchange blows but the duelist swings his katana short of the jian, severing all of the soldier's fingers and making him drop his jian. He brings his sword back and slices at the man's neck, decapitating him (ø). But, Guan sneaks behind him and hacks the blade into the back of his head (Ø). He looks at Miyamoto and sees he is mooning him. Guan's face turns red and he runs, screaming at Miyamoto, he swings high, but Miyamoto easily dodges the blow, then smashes Guan's knee with the bokken, forcing him to drop to the ground. But Guan swings his guan dao and slices deep into the arm of Miyamoto, making him stagger back. Guan holds his weapon and waits for Miyamoto to make a move. Miyamoto recovers and charges at Guan, who slashes at Miyamoto, who jukes backward and misses the blade, then advances in and grabs the pole of the guan dao. He brings his bokken up with his free hand and swing at the head of Guan dao, making a loud, echoing, sick crack that scattered nearby birds, then Guan Yu slumps to the ground, blood running from his ears, eyes, and mouth (ø). Miyamoto picks up his yumi and bows to his adversary, then walks back to his home.

Guan Miyamoto

Jian-44% Katana-56%

Guan Dao-47% Bokken-53%

Repeating Crossbow-42% Yumi-58%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Armor: 48% No Armor

2,309 Wins 2,691 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 64 Strategy: 82

Logistics: 87 Logistics: 71

Physicality: 89 Physicality: 89

Generalship: 88 Generalship: 60

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 94

Audacity: 53 Audacity: 95

"The reason Miyamoto won was because he and his duelists were more disciplined and trained for fighting one on one or a small squad on squad, while Guan relied heavily on his size and stature to scare off his enemies." Mack said.

Next week: It's a battle of the bloodthirsty: Attila the Hun: The brutal horseman who terrorized Europe and forged the Hun Empire.

Vs…

William Wallace: The Scotsman who started a rebellion and fought England for revenge.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	7. Attila the Hun vs William Wallace

Attila the Hun: The barbarian horseman who the Pope had to forge a treaty with.

Vs…

William Wallace: The Scotsman who fought the English for his murdered woman.

Who…is…deadliest?

"These have to be the most brutal warriors for the skills they possess, whether it be from horseback or on foot." Mack said.

"Let's look at the stats." Dorian said.

Attila the Hun:

Circa: 443 BC

Age: 37

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Scythian Axe

Sword of Mars

Hunnic Composite Bow

Leather Hat

Leather Covered Wooden Shield

Leather Lamellar

William Wallace:

Circa: 1300

Age: 30

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 220 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

War Hammer

Claymore

Targe

Chainmail

Special Weapons:

Hunnic Composite Bow vs. Targe

"The Hunnic bow was made wood and bone with sinew for the string, at 4 feet long, it had the punching power it needed to go through chainmail, as the Romans found out." the Attila expert said.

To test the effectiveness, an armored torso is set up; the expert will fire three shots as accurately as possible at 50 feet away, then mount a horse and fire the three more shots as he rides towards and away from the target. Geoff gives the countdown and he loads and fires his first arrow, singing through the air and hitting the target in right in the bridge of the nose. He readies his next shot and fires into the air, hitting the target in the throat. He loads his last shot and fires, the arrow digs into the forehead of the target. He runs to his horse and mounts it, then rides to the target. He fires and the arrow goes through the chainmail and into the chest. He turns his horse abruptly right and fires again, hitting the target in the temple. As his horse rides away, he fires his last arrow, hitting the target in the side of the neck. "This is crazy, the accuracy you have with this bow is incredible, the only shot I need to examine is the chest shot." Dr. Dorian removes the arrow. "Wow, you got three inches of the arrow into his body, that would hit the heart, and just like all the other shots you took, it's an instant kill." Dorian said.

"The training Attila and his Huns went through for this weapon was intense, they fired more accurately then any other warrior who used a bow." the Attila expert added.

"But it needs a degree of training, the targe doesn't need any training, you pick it up, defend yourself, and stick it into your opponent's stomach." the Wallace expert said. "And this is the targe, wood covered in cowhide with a steel spike, around 21 inches in diameter and 5 pounds, this protects and attacks, unlike the bow."

The next test has a torso with Attila's armor and the expert must inflict as much damage possible. Geoff gives the countdown and he charges at the torso, then digs the spike right into the chest of the target, then attempts to pull the shield out, but he is stuck. He puts his hand against the torso and pushes, freeing himself. He swing again and digs the spike into the stomach, then leaves it there. "Nice, you went through the armor on both targets and on the first you'd hit heart and spine, instant kill, then you stabbed the spleen, a lot of bleeding, another kill." Dorian said.

"But, he got stuck in the target, if that hit nothing vital, he would survive and stab him with the sword he has if he's dismounted." Mack said.

So which weapon gets the edge? "Composite bow, could puncture the armor and more range." Geoff said.

"The range and accuracy of the bow is incredible, they can fire while they ride away from you, edge bow." Mack said.

"You don't need to retrieve the arrow if it gets stuck in their armor, edge bow." Dorian said.

EDGE: Hunnic Composite Bow

Coming up, a sword from space faces of against one of the biggest swords ever made. Later, Mack looks at the enemies these two warriors squared off against.

Mid Range:

Sword of Mars vs. Claymore

"The Sword of Mars is a difficult sword to reconstruct, being made of meteorite iron, much stronger than the iron here on Earth. A straight blade, double-edged sword weighing 3 pounds and being 31 inches long, it's a very versatile weapon." Dave explained.

To test the effectiveness of foot and horseback, the expert will ride around and slash pig carcasses, then dismount and attack the armored target on foot. Geoff gives the countdown and his horse trots at the first target and he swings, nearly decapitating it. He turns his horse and swings at the next, cutting into the chest. He rides to his last target and slashes at the abdomen. He dismounts and runs to the armored pig and thrusts into the chest; his sword goes through the armor and into the chest. "Great job, the first two strikes need no deliberation. The one in the abdomen will cut through the intestines and cause you to bleed out, another kill. The final pig's heart has been punctured so we have another instant kill." Dorian said.

"But, the reach of the sword is very small, so you have to be very close to hit me, the next sword more than outreaches you." the Wallace expert said.

"The claymore is the biggest sword ever used, at 4½ feet long and 5 pounds, the weight and strong carbon steel of this weapon allows it to cut through anything like butter." Dave explained.

To test the cutting power of the sword, the expert must cut and stab an unarmored pig, then stab and cut an armored pig. Geoff gives the countdown and he cuts the pig in half, then stabs through the neck, two and a half feet of blade now out the other side of the neck. He runs to the next pig and stabs straight through the lamellar and into the chest of the pig, a foot of blade sticking out the back of the pig. He swings at the shield and nearly cuts it in half. He steps back and delivers a massive swing, cutting through the armor and halfway through the pig. "Oh my God, the cutting ability of this sword is incredible, it's actually able to cut through the lamellar and into the body, these are all instant kills." Dorian said.

"But, it takes a huge swing to get the blow you want from this sword, so if we close the distance, you're dead." the Attila expert said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I have to say claymore, the cutting power is tremendous on it, it's the only slashing weapon I've seen go through leather lamellar." Geoff said.

"I can't decide, the short comings of short reach and big swing add up and the versatility and reach of these weapons makes me give the edge to both." Mack said.

"I have to go claymore, so much power is in that weapon and it's a destructive weapon." Dorian said.

EDGE: Claymore

Coming up, Mack sees how these warriors fought their main foes. Later, Attila's lightning-quick axe faces William's heavy duty hammer.

Enemy's Perspective:

Roman Empire vs. England

"Why did Attila decide to attack Rome?" Mack asked.

"He saw Rome as a problem for his growing empire, so he attacked them, over and over again. He had many more battles than William Wallace and many more victories for that matter, he was actually the reason Rome fell. He scared them so badly the Pope had to make a treaty with him, and even after he continued to attack Rome until his death. Even after his empire collapsed, Rome was so weak that they were invaded and taken over." the Attila expert explained.

"Why did William want to fight the English?" Mack asked.

"His wife was killed by the English and he swore revenge against them. He'd lead many ambushes and take out small groups of English knights. He was great at rallying his troops and England now feared the savage Scots under their leader. But they did manage to capture him. He was tried for treason, tortured, and executed, all the while the English still feared what he might do until they knew his body had been destroyed." the Wallace expert said.

So whose campaign against their enemies gets the edge? "While William fought for his country, he fought out of hate and anger, that would be devastating to have your emotions take over you on the battlefield, not to mention he was captured and killed. Attila eventually brought down the Roman Empire after his death and made them fear him as much as they did Hannibal, edge Attila."

EDGE: Roman Empire Persecution

Close Range:

Scythian Axe vs. War Hammer

"The Scythian axe was a very fast weapon. At 2½ feet long and 2½ pounds, the axe is very small but very easy to control and maneuver. The iron head has to edges, one for hacking through an enemy, one for impaling skulls and helmets." Dave said.

To test how effective the axe is, a gel torso is brought in with William Wallace's chainmail. He must try to do as much damage in 15 seconds. Geoff gives the countdown and he swings downward, slashing through skull and face vertically. He swings the axe around and digs the pick-end into the chest, ripping a big hole in the chainmail. He switches back again and chops left and right, cutting off both arms. He swings at the neck as Geoff yells, "Time!", nearly decapitating the gel torso. "God, you guys are brutal, first, you cut his face in half, punctured his heart, cut his arms off, and almost decapitated him all in under 15 seconds." Dorian said.

"It's a very fast weapon but you won't get that close to us, especially with the war hammer." the Wallace expert said.

"The war hammer was a simple yet deadly weapon, it's wood and steel combined in a 27 inch long, 2½ pounds, it has the weight and speed to make a killing blow very quickly." Dave said.

The next test is set up and the target is given Attila's lamellar and shield, but a horseback mannequin will be deployed. Geoff gives the countdown and he swings the pick head of the hammer at the skull, impaling it and splitting it in half down the middle inside the skin. He switches heads again and swings the hammerhead at the shield, denting the leather. He comes up high and swings at the side of the head, gouging a large hole in the side and top of the skull. Just as Geoff yells that the horse has been released, he swings the pick end into the armor of the static target, going through the armor and into the abdomen. He struggles for a second to get the pick end out of the armor and turns and swings blindly at the horseback target, digging the pick into the abdomen area through the armor and rips the mannequin off the horse. He frees his hammer again and swings at the chest with the hammer end, denting the armor heavily. "Nice job, the first two shots to the head would scramble his brains and the shot to the stomach would puncture the spleen and cause him to bleed out. On the horse, you struck the liver which would also cause a large amount of bleeding, then smashed his ribs over his heart, contusing it and possible sending the ribs into the heart. So, every shot with this weapon was a kill. But, when it hit the shield, it didn't register enough force to break and arm behind it and the pick end would have enough force to maybe get barely through the shield but not touch the arm behind it." Dorian explained.

"But, he struggled to get out of the armor, even if it was a kill, he'd have to leave it in the corpse or get attacked while he's trying to extract it." the Attila expert said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "I give it to the Scythian axe, it's faster, more maneuverable, and it won't get stuck in Attila's armor." Geoff said.

"I have to go with the war hammer, it did more damage, even if it was stuck in the armor, it's a dead guy every time it hits." Dorian said.

"I have to give the Scythian axe the edge, faster and no stick results." Mack said.

EDGE: Scythian Axe

The final step before the final battle between these two combatants is their X-factors. "First, we have strategy, we gave Attila an 84 and Wallace a 76 based on Attila's horse tactics and Wallace's ambushes. For logistics, again, Attila had to be well prepared to fight his wars; we gave Attila an 86 to Wallace's 83. For physicality, we gave Attila an 89 and Wallace a 91 because Wallace was massive and he had every weapon would stab, puncture, or bludgeon in his arsenal. For generalship, we gave Attila an 89 and Wallace a 90 because Wallace rallied his troops into a blood-hungry mob ready to start a riot. For endurance, we gave Attila a 91 to Wallace's 88 because if you ride horses for hours or days at a time, you have to be tough. Finally, for audacity, we gave Attila a 94 and Wallace an 89 because Attila actually went back on a treaty he made with the Pope, the most powerful man on Earth." Rob said.

"Only thing left to do is throw the switch." Geoff said and Rob clicks a button.

o o o o o Attila

O O O O O Wallace

Wallace and his Scottish rebels are seen training in a pasture near Scottish castle. He teaches them how to block sword blows and use the shield as a weapon. He hears a horse whinny and looks to see Attila and four of his Hunnic horsemen. Attila bears his teeth as he orders two of his archers to fire as he and his other horsemen charge. They knock their arrows and fire, the arrows fly through the air and one bounces of William's targe, the other hit a Scotsman in the antecubital, who promptly rips the arrow out. He drops grabs his war hammer but immediately drops it, and falls to the ground, his antecubital vein torn (Ø). Attila and his horsemen stop abruptly and turn right from the Scotsmen and fire their arrows, one strikes Wallace in the shoulder, knocking him off his feet, the other two hit another Scotsman in the eyes (Ø). Wallace rises up and grabs his claymore sticking in the ground and leads his remaining Scotsmen in a charge. The two horsemen left behind by Attila charge at Wallace and his men, who split apart, 5 feet from one another. Wallace runs straight through the middle of the Huns and ducks the swings of their Scythian axes. Before the horsemen can recover, the Scotsmen bury the pick-ends of their hammers into their stomachs and rip them to the ground. The Scotsmen right of Wallace brings his hammer above his head and smashes down into the temple of the Hun, opening the entire right side of his skull (ø), the other Scotsmen raises his arm in the air and drops down onto the chest of the Hun with his shield, burying the spike into his heart (ø). As the Wallace and his Scotsman run towards the other Huns, the Scotsman who spiked the Hun struggles to free his targe. He hears the rapid trampling of a horse coming at him and looks up as Attila's axe hacks into his throat, throwing the Scotsman back as blood shoots out of his neck like a geyser (Ø). Attila's horsemen turn around as the remaining Scotsmen charge at them. As the horses approach them, the remaining Scotsman drops back as Wallace spins around with his claymore sticking out from him, slicing the front legs off the horse, throwing Huns off their horses and making them land face first with a hard thud. Wallace runs to the downed Huns and stabs one through the back of his spine and out his abdomen (ø) and walks to the next and brings his sword over head and swings down, cutting his head in half horizontally (ø). But Attila rides up from behind them and swings his Scythian axe, burying the thin head into the back of the last Scotsman's head (Ø). Seeing Wallace's sword for the first time, Attila decides to dismount his horse and grabs his bow and arrow and fires, but Wallace steps aside and chops the arrow in half in midair. Attila drops his bow and draws his Sword of Mars and shield. He runs at Wallace and ducks under a big swing and tries to stab him in the leg but Wallace jumps back. He brings his sword above his head and drives the point at Attila, who rolls out of the way and leaves his shield, the claymore goes through it and into the ground. He lifts his sword but the shield is now stuck to the sword and he swings the sword to get it off but it continues to stay. Attila rises to his feet and charges at Wallace, but is met by a slash across the abdomen, cutting through his lamellar and into his flesh. Attila wobbles back and sees Wallace take the shield off his sword and fling it aside. He and Wallace stare at eachother for a long time before they charge at eachother again. Wallace thrusts his sword forward as they come within range of eachother, but Attila jukes right as Wallace thrusts his sword. He grasps his sword in his right hand and slashes backhanded at Wallace, slicing his throat open. Wallace drops to his knees and holds at his throat as blood flows like a river from his cut throat. Attila walks behind Wallace and grabs his sword with two hands and brings it back for a baseball swing lets his swing fly. His sword cuts smoothly through the rest of Wallace's intact neck and his head pops a few feet in the air and lands on the ground in front of the now slumped over corpse (Ø). Attila picks up Wallace's head and ties the hair to the strap of his horse's saddle, then rides off with his new prize after retrieving his bow and axe.

Attila Wallace

Scythian Axe-54% War Hammer-46%

Sword of Mars-40% Claymore-60%

Hunnic Composite Bow-67% Targe-33%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Armor: 90% Armor: 89%

Shield: 81% Shield: 2%

2,521 Wins 2,479 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 84 Strategy: 76

Logistics: 86 Logistics: 83

Physicality: 89 Physicality: 91

Generalship: 89 Generalship: 90

Endurance: 91 Endurance: 88

Audacity: 94 Audacity: 89

"The reason Attila won was because of his archery and horse skills, no matter how big Wallace's claymore was, Attila's arrow could easily outreach it." Mack said.

Next week: It's the final battle of ancient legends: Spartacus: the Roman gladiator turned rebellion leader who surprised the Roman army by defeating the more disciplined Roman legions.

Vs…

Leonidas of Sparta: The Spartan king who fought along side all his Spartan brethren and died along with them at the Battle of Thermopylae after holding off a quarter million Persians for 3 days.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	8. Spartacus vs Leonidas of Sparta

**We need to get Fanfiction to allow more tabs so it makes the end of my stories a lot easier to read.**

Spartacus: The rebellious gladiator who won a few battles with his untrained and undisciplined gladiators…

Vs…

Leonidas of Sparta: The Spartan king who fought with his Greek allies at the Battle of Thermopylae for 3 days.

Who…is…deadliest?

"We have two of the most similar warriors in history with the only differences in technology, time, and age." Mack said.

"Let's see how these two stack up." Dorian said.

Spartacus:

Circa: 71 BC

Age: 38

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 190 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Gladius

Trident

Scissor

Leather Belt

Scutum

Leonidas of Sparta:

Circa: 480 BC

Age: 60

Height: 5"8"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Xiphos

Dory

Aspis

Corinthian Helmet

Bronze Cuirass

Close Range:

Gladius vs. Xiphos

"The gladius is the Roman short sword, 30 inches in length, hard steel blade, actually adopted and named from the gladiators who used it." Dave explained.

"We've seen this weapon before and I'm not convinced of anything different between it and the Crocea Mors, the only test I can think of is can it cause enough damage through a helmet." Geoff said.

To test the damage of the sword, a gel head is given a Corinthian helmet and the expert will be given one swing, underneath the helmet is a load cell. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert gives a hard overhand chop to the helmet, denting it. "We only got 30 psi on the load cell so it would not cause a skull fracture or cause any altering damage to this guy." Geoff said.

"Our sword may be shorter, but it's definitely going through whatever armor Spartacus has." the Leonidas expert said.

"The xiphos is one of the shortest swords I've seen, at 12 inches long and around 2 pounds, it looks like a strange knife but it is a sword. The leaf shape of the iron blade makes it easier to thrust and pull out of thick armor while also causing more damage." Dave explained.

To test the lethality of the short sword, a gel torso is equipped with Spartacus' thick leather belt and the expert is given one thrust at the belt. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert stabs right into the center of the belt and half the blade goes through it. He yanks it out and the sword slide out with ease. "I see why the Spartans kept that sword so short, you can generate a lot more force with it, this is going through the small intestines and the wearer of this belt would soon bleed out." Dorian said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "Between the reach of the gladius and the penetrating power of the xiphos, I have to give it an even." Geoff said.

"If either one can close the distance on the other, the xiphos will give Leonidas the win, but if it's a distanced fight, the gladius could take it then, but still, even edge." Mack said.

"I agree, edge even." Dorian said.

EDGE: Even

Coming up, the titans of warfare bash and hack eachother with their special weapons, and later, Mack looks at the last stands of these two warriors.

Special Weapons:

Scissor vs. Aspis

"The scissor is a very effective weapon despite its look. The whole thing is 1½ feet; the handle is inside this tube, which makes it great for blocking. The hardened steel blade makes a lot of damage every place it hits, whether it be a slash, stab, or if it makes a grazing wound, it can make a very serious cut, and at 5 pounds, this makes it very easy for those grazes to be very serious cuts." Dave explained.

To test the killing power of the weapon, a gel torso with the cuirass and helmet Leonidas would wear is the target and he must get as many strikes possible in 15 seconds. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert gives an overhead swing at the helmet, the barb of the blade goes through the helmet. He regains the scissor and punches into the throat of the torso, decapitating it. He draws is arm back again for another punch and punches at the chest, but it only manages to scratch the armor. Geoff yells, "Time!" and the expert stops as Dr. Dorian assesses the trauma. "The first shot went the helmet and hit the scalp but not the skull; this would hurt, but not kill. The second shot cut his head off in one of the cleanest cuts I've ever seen. Of course, the final blow did not get through the armor, so three hits one kill." Dorian said.

"But, if I'm using this behind a scutum, I have double defense, the shield blocks and anything exposed I can cover with this, twist my wrist, and rip their hand wide open." the Spartacus expert claimed.

"But, you need both arms to do that, with the aspis, you could be one armed and still killing as many people as you want." the Leonidas expert said.

"The aspis is one of the biggest shields ever used. It was 4 feet in diameter and 24 pounds, your basically swinging a small child at someone. The shield is made of riveted planks of wood and coated in bronze, the lip that forms outer edge is pure bronze, and this can break necks, shatter skulls, and even a flat blow from the shield can knock someone out cold." Dave explained.

To test the lethality of the shield, the expert has four pressure sensors on the body to hit, one on the neck, one on the temple, one on the forehead, and one on the bicep of the left arm. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert whirls the shield back around his hip and swing, the rim hits the pressure sensor on the arm and bones are visibly shattered. He brings the shield up to him and shoves forward; the flat of the shield hits the sensor on the forehead. He brings the shield back around his hip again and in two rapid swings, hits the temple and neck. "The first shot broke the bones in the upper part of the arm in half so he could no longer use this arm, on the next shot, the pressure sensor picked up a 58, so that would knock him out. The next shot shattered the temple and sent pieces of skull into the brain, that's an instant kill. The next shot would break the C1 of the spine, that's basic life functions, without it, your dead instantly." Dorian said.

"There is the question of the fatigue this weapon can bring and that may play a major factor in the simulation." Mack said.

"But, Leonidas and all the other Spartans before him were trained from a young age with this shield, by the time he had completed his training, Leonidas would have carried the shield as if it were a pebble." the Leonidas expert said.

So which special weapon gets the edge? "I have to go with the aspis, it could serve a greater defensive purpose than the scissor and it could knock the scissor out of your hands." Geoff said.

"The scissor couldn't get through the bronze cuirass; the shield is coated in bronze and has hardwood in the center, which means the scissor has no chance of penetrating the shield, edge aspis." Mack said.

"Another thing is how fast can these weapons be used, the scissor had to have s loaded up punch to get the results we saw, the aspis could swing and shove very quickly, even a shove could knock you out. With that, I give my edge to the aspis." Dorian said.

EDGE: Aspis

Coming up, Mack takes insight on how these warriors spent their last days on Earth. Later, a double ended spear goes against a three barbed killer from the ocean.

Last Stand Tactics:

Third Servile War vs. Battle of Thermopylae

"Why did Spartacus perish during the Third Servile War?" Mack asked.

"Simply, he won some battles and his army wanted to ransack another town for supplies but Spartacus objected to this, but not wanting to anger his army, gave in. This gave an opening for Crassus, one of the men in the First Triumvirate with himself, Julius Caesar, and Pompey the Great, to barricade around Spartacus' troops in the city and commence siege warfare. At that point, Pompey was sent down to help Crassus in eliminating the slaves and Spartacus. In one of his last battles, he and some of his remaining troops led an all out attack against Crassus' legions, which many of perished in this last stand. His final battle led to his defeat and death, though it is not known if he died on the battlefield or was crucified with many of his slave troops, ending the Third Servile War." the Spartacus expert said.

"Why did the Battle of Thermopylae become Leonidas' last stand?" Mack asked.

"This was a strategic idea thought up by the many Greek generals during the Greco-Persian War, and Leonidas volunteered himself and his finest warriors to fight along with the thousands of Greek soldiers at the front lines. Leonidas actually had a few thousand soldiers but only brought 300 with him to leave protection incase Sparta was invaded. Before they began their march to the battle, Leonidas went and saw a Greek oracle for a prophecy of the battle and she said that if he sacrificed himself, all of Sparta would be saved. At the battle, they chose the narrow pass of Thermopylae because of the narrowness; this didn't allow the Persians to deploy their chariots and their size of the army slowed them down dramatically. The first day, Leonidas and his Spartans hold back a light infantry charge and his Spartans destroy this very quickly. The next day they fight the Immortals, the best the Persian army has, and are just as badly slaughtered. Near the end of the day, Xerxes, the king of Persia, has learned of a pass around the mountain and behind the Greek lines. Leonidas knew this and had 1,000 Phoenicians guard the pass, but feared their homes would be attacked and fled the pass. Hearing this, Leonidas had many of the Greek troops retreat; all that remained were his remaining Spartans and Thespians. When they collided with the Persians in the front and rear of the phalanx, everything broke apart, in this chaos, Leonidas was struck by Persian arrows and killed by a Persian soldier, his body was later decapitated, his head stuck on a stake and body crucified." the Leonidas expert said.

So which last stand gets the edge? "While Spartacus started a whole war by himself, Leonidas caused more problems and casualties for the Persian army by carefully selecting the terrain for the battle." Mack said.

EDGE: Battle of Thermopylae

Mid Range:

Trident vs. Dory

"The trident was originally a fishing tool used in the gladiatorial coliseum. Six feet long, 4 pounds, wood handle and steel head, the trident was very light and fast at thrusting." Dave said.

To test the killing ability of the trident, a gel torso without armor is the first target; the expert is given three thrusts to kill. The next target is wearing Leonidas' cuirass and has one thrust. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert thrusts, the middle prong goes into the chest and the hooked prongs hit nothing. He pulls out and the barb at the end has pieces of heart stuck to it. He thrusts again and all three prongs go into the abdomen, slicing through the large and small intestines. He pulls back and now bits of intestine are stuck to the barb. He thrusts the middle prong at the neck and it goes through the windpipe and into the spine. He rips the trident out again and steps to the next target and thrusts, the trident's middle prong makes a hole in the cuirass near the belly button area. "Nice, I thought the barbs would slow it down pulling out of the body but it didn't, you'd rip the heart up, tear large parts of the intestines out, and cut off his ability to breathe and strike the C4 column of his spine, all are kills. But, again, you weren't able to penetrate Leonidas' cuirass so Spartacus is going to have a tough time finding a way around that." Dorian said.

"He also had to use a lot of energy just to rip the trident out of the body because of the barbs, with the dory, the smooth edges give you a clean cut and pull out every time." the Leonidas expert said.

"The dory is the main weapon of all Greek soldiers, 8 feet long, around 5 pounds. At one end, you have the main weapon, the iron spearhead, but if that was broken off, you could flip around and use the bronze butt end, also known as the lizards tail because they'd stab downed enemies with this, making it dually effective." Dave said.

To test the killing power of both ends of the dory, two gel torsos with Spartacus' thick leather belt are to be hit in the belt by both ends of the dory, and a scutum is by each target to see how lethal the ends are against a shield. Geoff gives the countdown and he thrusts into the shield near the boss and the iron spearhead completely cuts through the shield. He extracts his spear and thrusts at the belt of the torso, going clean through and into the intestines. He switches ends and stabs into the seconds target's belt, getting through the belt but not nearly as deep as the iron head and he extracts it. He lines up for a shot at the shield and shoves the butt end into the shield, only cracking it. "Nice work, on the first shield if he's right behind this, he's dead, it'll hit heart, throat, brain, whatever body parts are near it, something vital will be hit, the belt is useless to this, went all the way through the intestines and hit the spine, instant kill, the next stab got through the belt and into the intestines but not as deep as the first strike, but it's still a kill. On the last shield shot, you did not make it through but you made a noticeable crack on the shield so this would knock him back but not hurt him." Dorian said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm with the dory; the spear has a greater reach and can penetrate Spartacus' armor." Geoff said.

"Not only could the iron head go through the belt, the bronze end could as well, and it can penetrate the shield, edge dory." Mack said.

"It can also penetrate much further into the body than the trident, edge dory." Dorian said.

EDGE: Dory

Finally, the team assesses the X-factors with Robert Daly. "First up we have strategy, we gave Spartacus an 86 to Leonidas' 88 because Leonidas actually very thoroughly thought out his last stand. For logistics, we gave Spartacus a 77 to Leonidas' 90 because Spartacus started out with his gladiator weapons and then gained a few Roman legion weapons as his war went on. For physicality, we gave Spartacus a 92 to Leonidas' 94 because Leonidas can get through Spartacus' armor. Next, we have generalship, where we gave Spartacus an 83 and Leonidas a 97 because Spartacus gave into his army to plunder a city which later led to his defeat, Leonidas stayed with his loyal men and died with them. For endurance, we gave Spartacus an 89 and Leonidas a 90 based solely upon the training Leonidas went through in his entire life. Finally, we have audacity, and we gave Spartacus an 81 and Leonidas a 92 because Leonidas offended Xerxes so badly he defiled his body." Rob said.

"Only thing to do now is throw the switch." Geoff said.

OOOO O Spartacus

oooo o Leonidas

Rob clicks a button and the battle begins. A flat, hard dirt road near Rome is seen with five Spartans walking down it towards the city in a small, single lined phalanx. But further down the road, then they see five men walking out of the city. Leonidas gives and order and the men charge towards the strangers down the road. Spartacus orders his men to do the same and they come with in reach the Spartans stop and lock shield together and thrust their spears forward, two of Spartacus' men are unable to stop in time, one is impaled in the throat by Leonidas (Ø), the other is stabbed in the chest and through the heart (Ø). The remaining slave soldiers and Spartacus leap through the shields where Leonidas and his other Spartan have attacked and attack the Spartans from behind, Leonidas slits the throat of the Spartan who killed one of his men with his gladius, then stabs him in the back of his neck for good measure, then frees his blade and lets the Spartan fall to the ground and he raises his scutum and backs away from the fight (ø). Another slave soldier attempts to do the same to Leonidas, but Leonidas spins around on him and hits him in the temple with the rim of his shield, knocking him to the ground with blood seeping out of his ears, eyes, mouth, and nose (Ø). Another Spartan gets separated in his fight with Spartacus' last soldier. The Spartan holds his shield in front of him just beneath his eyes and watches the soldier shuffles around with his trident. The Spartan lunges forward and leaps at him, thrusting his spear down at him. The slave soldier dodges this and stabs him in the arm with the trident, forcing him to drop his spear as he rips the trident out of his bloodied arm. He kicks him to his side and brings the middle prong of the trident down into the throat of the Spartan with two hands (ø). He looks and sees another Spartan charge at him and is hit with the flat side of the shield, knocking him off his feet and breaking his trident as he held it up to block himself. He runs for his nearby scissor and puts it on as the Spartan stabs him in the lower back with his xiphos, causing the soldier to groan in pain. He whirls around and backhands the Spartan in the throat with the scissor, cutting down to his spine and nearly decapitating him (ø). He runs to rejoin Spartacus, who stares at their final two opponents. The Spartan charges the slave soldier who stopped several yards from Spartacus, swing the flat side of the shield as he ran at the soldier, hitting him in the forehead and knocking him unconscious. He lifts his dory and stabs the butt end into the middle of his chest, tearing through his heart (Ø). Spartacus sees this and runs at the unwary Spartan, Leonidas in hot pursuit. The Spartan turns at the last moment to see the gladius cut straight through his throat in one swing, he slowly collapses to his knees and lies down as blood flows from his neck (ø). Spartacus turns just in time to raise his scutum as Leonidas thrusts his dory at Spartacus, the spear punctures the shield and goes straight through the forearm of Spartacus. He yells in pain and throws his scutum aside, forcing Leonidas to drop his spear and draw his xiphos. Spartacus charges at Leonidas and swings wildly several times at Leonidas' shield, all only leave slight grazes on his shield. In another swing, Leonidas swings his shield and knocks the gladius out of Spartacus' hand. At the same instant Leonidas stabs Spartacus through his belt and into his intestines. Spartacus lurches forward in pain and his met with a shield rim to the neck, breaking his neck and knocking off Leonidas' xiphos to the ground (Ø). Leonidas raises his sword in the air and shouts, "SPARTA!" and walks back down the road, looking for his remaining army.

Spartacus Leonidas

Gladius-54% Xiphos-46%

Trident-48% Dory-52%

Scissor-47% Aspis-53%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

No Helmet Helmet: 1%

Armor: 85% Armor: 7%

Shield: 5% Shield: 1%

2,341 Wins 2,659 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 86 Strategy: 88

Logistics: 77 Logistics: 90

Physicality: 92 Physicality: 94

Generalship: 83 Generalship: 97

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 90

Audacity: 81 Audacity: 92

"The reason Leonidas won was because of how disciplined he and his Spartans were, while the slave soldiers of Spartacus fought independently and in a very disorganized way." Mack said.

Next week: It's match up of two of the most feared fighters of Africa: The Zulu Warrior: Called the "Spartans of Africa" due to their intense training and fighting.

Vs…

The Zande Warrior: Central African killer notorious for brutal weapons and fierce executions.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	9. Zulu Warrior vs Zande Warrior

Zulu Warrior: The fierce South African killer under Shaka Zulu who made one of the largest empires in Africa…

Vs…

Zande Warrior: The Central African savage whose sole purpose was to make their enemies fear them.

Who…is…deadliest?

"These two may have been the fiercest warriors in all of Africa, the Zande killed slave capturers or had a ceremonial execution, and the Zulu had a brutal war with the British." Mack said.

"Let's see what makes these warriors." Dorian said.

Zulu Warrior:

Circa: 1826

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Zulu Axe

Iklwa

Iwisa

Ishlangu Shield

Zande Warrior:

Circa: 1820

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Makraka

Makrigga

Kpinga

Kube Shield

Mid Range:

Iklwa vs. Makrigga

"The iklwa was a short spear introduced by Shaka to replace the throwing spears his tribe used. At 2½ feet long, 1½ pounds in weight, the iron blade was perfect and making deep pierces and even slashing." Dave explained.

To test the effectiveness of the iklwa, a gel torso with a kube shield directly in front of it will test the penetrating power of the slash and stab of the iklwa. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert stabs straight through the shield and into the stomach of the target. He extracts the spear and slashes at the shield, only grazing the shield. He grabs the shield and rips it aside, then stabs the target in the chest then slashes it twice across the neck with a forehand and backhand stroke. "Nice work, you hit the liver on the first shot, which would kill. The slash didn't get through the shield so nothing here. Then you stabbed him in the heart and slashed him in the throat twice, all are instant kills." Dorian said.

"To use that, you have to get very close though; the Zande spear will keep you at a distance and rip your guts out." the Zande expert said.

"The makrigga was a very nasty spear. At 7 feet long, 3½ pounds, this would definitely keep someone at a distance. The iron barbs were effective at piercing a man's abdomen and ripping his intestines out on the retraction." Dave said.

The test is set up again and the target as an ishlangu in front. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert thrusts into the shield, penetrating it and going into the target's stomach. He rips it out and the spear's barbs have intestines stuck on them and he rips the shield away from the target. He pushes the shield down the spear and off it and thrusts into its throat; the extraction rips the entire larynx. "God these wounds are nasty, you ripped chunk of his large intestine out and his larynx, both are kills." Dorian said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "Iklwa all the way, it's smoother edges and a lot easier to pull out." Geoff said.

"I disagree, I have to go with the makrigga, I've never seen any thrusting weapon do that much damage." Dorian said.

"I have to say the iklwa gets the edge, like Geoff said, easier to extract and if you close the distance, the Zande is in trouble since you have a spear and shield while he only has the spear."

EDGE: Iklwa

Coming up, the Zande's sickle tries to out cut a crescent axe. Later, Mack looks at the strategies used in these warriors deployment.

Close Range:

Zulu Axe vs. Makraka

"The Zulu axe was a very nasty looking weapon as well as bizarre. The blade almost looks like a directional arrow, at 2½ feet, 2½ pounds; it acts as a pendulum when you swing the iron blade around." Dave said.

To test the cutting depth of the axe, a side of beef is set up for the expert to hack at for 15 seconds. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert gives an overhead swing and leaves a several foot long cut down the side of the beef. He hacks horizontally across the beef and creates a cross in the beef. He comes back again and slashes diagonally through the beef, almost creating a star on the side of it before Geoff yells, "Time!"

"This is one of the hardest wounds to repair in hospitals, all the criss-crosses lead to a lot of bleeding and almost know chance of sewing him back together, and the depth of the cuts on their own is a kill." Dorian said.

"But, it took a lot just to swing that thing around, the next weapon only needs one hand to kill, two if you want to behead." the Zande expert said.

"The makraka was another weapon of the Zande designed to intimidate as well as slaughter. At 2 feet long, this definitely kept it close and personal. The 2½ pounds of the makraka gives it enough weight to make a deep slice with the iron blade." Dave explained.

To test the ceremonial execution of the makraka, a gel torso with rope tied around the neck is tested to see how the execution would have worked. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert gives a hard two-handed swing at the target, decapitating it smoothly as the head bounces around on the rope and blood gushes up out of the neck. "I've never seen anything cut so smoothly, this without question is an instant kill." Dorian said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "I say the Zulu axe gets the edge because it has the reach over the makraka." Geoff said.

"I say makraka; I've never seen anything cut so smoothly." Dorian said.

"Again, it comes down to close range, if you're further away, the Zulu has the edge, close up, the Zande has it, I can't decide, so edge even." Mack said.

EDGE: Even

Coming up, Mack looks at how these warriors shaped Africa. Later, the warriors throw their long range killers at eachother.

Deployment:

Bull Horns vs. Savage Strike

"What was so significant about how the Zulus were deployed?" Mack asked.

"Shaka observed how a bull would attack with its horns and then head. He devised away to use his Zulus in this way. He'd have a chunk of his left and right flanks attack the left and right flanks of an enemy, acting as the horns. Then, he'd have the rest of his army bash into the front of them and attempt to kill them all. With that, Shaka was one of the greatest African strategists since Hannibal." the Zulu expert said.

"Why were the Zandes so broad in their attacks?" Mack asked.

"The Zande weren't made for fighting in ranks; it was basically a large skirmish. They'd run into towns in hit and run attacks and destroy entire villages. Any who surrendered would later be executed in the manor we tested earlier. They even took a chant given to them by their enemies, "Niam-niam.", which means the eaters, saying the Zande were cannibals. To keep this image up, they'd chisel their teeth to be triangular to add to the effect of being cannibals. It was psychological warfare at its finest." the Zande expert said.

Which attack style gets the edge? "This may be the closest match-up yet, the Zulus attack was made for large armies, but the Zande fought in small groups, but the Zulu had a more intensive training to pull off what they did, so for that, edge Zulu."

EDGE: Bull Horns Attack

Long Range:

Iwisa vs. Kpinga

"The iwisa was a throwing club made of African hardwood. At 2 feet long, you could easily use this as a close range weapon, but with a pound and a half of weight, throwing this through the air would give it so much force and energy it could shatter skulls." the Zulu expert said.

To test the effectiveness at a range, the expert is given five iwisa clubs, and five foam targets downrange, all have load cells on their head, chest, and throat one is equipped with a kube shield. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert throws his first iwisa, whirling end over end at a target at the far left, the ball end hitting it in the throat. He grabs his next iwisa and hurls it, but it bounces back off the kube. Unfazed, he grabs his next and throws it, but it glances the kube and goes wide, missing the target. He grabs his next and throws it, hitting the shield target in the chest. He grabs his last and throws, hitting the target just left of the center target in the left shoulder. "On the load cells, we did pick up enough trauma to hurt and cause headaches but not enough to kill, so the shot to the throat would wind him but not kill him, as with the chest and shoulder, it would just hurt." Dorian said.

"But, we're releasing this from a lot closer range, so if this misses you, we're already on top of you and stabbing you." the Zulu expert said.

"Yes, but if we want to use a weapon to keep you at bay, the kpinga does just that." the Zande expert said.

"The kpinga was a giant shuriken. It was 21 inches and 3½ pounds of pure iron with a hide grip on the handle. At the top, you have these three sharp prongs that give it its circular motion through the air, on the back you have a masculine sign that actually doesn't effect how it is thrown and gives it more killing ability, even the handle can kill." Dave explained.

The test is set up but with the ishlangu cowhide shield next to the center. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert throws his first kpinga, whirling downrange and sticking handle-first into the gut of the far left target. He grabs his next kpinga and throws it, the longer of the prongs on the top sticks into the shoulder of the target just right of the shielded target, spinning it off the stand and taking it to the ground. He throws his next and hits the target left of the shield with the penis end sticking downward into the forehead. He whirls the next and the heavy top end goes through the shield and the longest prong goes into the chest of the target. He throws his last and the hand stick into the cheek of the far right target. "This is unbelievable, I had no thought of this weapon being accurate, but it is. The first shot would puncture the small intestine and you would bleed out, the second would hit the brachial artery and also bleed out, the third, basically, this man has a penis in his brain, the fourth has punctured the heart by the depth of penetration, and the last also would puncture the brain, so five throws, five kills." Dorian said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "It's pretty obvious the kpinga won, it has a higher likelihood of a kill from a further range." Geoff said.

"It's just so intimidating to see such an unwieldy weapon be so effective the way it is, edge kpinga." Mack said.

"Why do we need to discuss this one, kpinga all the way." Dorian said.

To finally assess these warriors, the team looks at their X-factors. "First, we have endurance; we gave the Zulus a 91 and the Zandes an 89 due to the more intensive training of the Zulus. For training, again, due to more intensive training, we gave the Zulus a 92 to the Zandes' 88. For physicality, we gave the Zulus an 87 and the Zandes a 92 because of how notorious they and their weapons were. For intimidation, we gave the Zulus an 85 and the Zandes a 93 because if you earn the nickname of a cannibal, you have to own up to it even if you aren't if you want to make people fear you. Finally, we have killer instinct, we gave the Zulus an 89 and the Zandes a 95 because of their routine slaughters and executions." Rob explained.

"Let's see who's the deadliest warrior, throw the switch, Rob." Geoff said.

Rob clicks a button and the simulation begins.

OOOOO Zulu

ooooo Zande Ø ø

In a dry sandy plain in the southern tip of the Congo, a group of Zulus train for an impending war with the Zande. However, a few Zande spy over a hill and watch as they wait to attack their enemy. But one of the Zulus spot them peering down at them and alerts his comrades. They spot the Zandes and run up the hill to get them. At the top of the hill, the five Zulu peek over and see where the Zande have gone. They hear metallic objects sing through the air and two of the Zulus arch back and tumble down the hill, one has the longest prong of a kpinga stuck between his eyes, the other has the handle of the kpinga in his chest through his heart after penetrating his shield (Ø, Ø). The Zulu look hurriedly around and see the Zandes several yards away. The remaining Zulu charge at their enemies and release their iwisa all at once. All three hit one Zande, the first hits his left temple and stuns him, the next hits his temple in the same spot, fracturing his skull, and the last hits him in the temple again, fracturing his skull even more and sending a chunk his skull splintering into his brain (ø). Two Zandes produce a makrigga and the others stick to their kube and makraka. They rush the charging Zulu and the first to reach the Zulu is met by a spinning backswing of a Zulu axe, slashing his neck down to the spine (ø). But the Zulu is ambushed by the spear Zandes, one goes into his intestines, the other into his chest, both rip out large chunks of his vital organs and he falls to the ground as blood flows from his wounds (Ø). The Zande who stabbed him in the stomach turns and stares at the nearest Zulu and runs at him, leaping into the air and thrusting his makrigga into the Zulu's shield, puncturing it and going through his forearm, making the Zulu scream in pain. The Zande rips the makrigga out of his arm and the shield is stuck to his spear. As he fiddles to free his spear, he is stabbed in the chest by the injured Zulus iklwa, hitting the bottom of his heart (ø). The other Zulu is cornered by the two Zandes against the steep hill and he holds his ground with his axe and shield. The Zulu runs and tries to help him, but the Zandes hear him coming and the Zande on the right side of the Zulu turns and swings his makraka blindly, severing the charging Zulu's neck and stopping his charge dead. He crumples to the ground as his head topples off and rolls away (Ø). The Zulu takes his chance and brings his axe up overhead and swings down at the Zande, digging the axe into the back of his skull and brain, making him slump instantly, then the axe was extracted and he fell to the ground (ø). The Zulu turns to the last Zande and swings horizontally at him; he jukes back and dodges the blow. But the Zulu quickly recovers his swing and swings back, slashing across the Zande's abdomen. He takes one of his hands off his makrigga and holds his wounded abdomen, blood flowing through the cut. The Zulu drops his shield and brings his axe up two-handed, then brings it down at the Zande. The Zande rolls forward and the axe digs deep into the ground, the Zulu struggles to pull his axe out and finally tears it out of the ground. He turns on his heel and has his axe overhead for another swing, but the instant he turns, the sharp iron of the makrigga is already in his intestines and out his back. He stares blankly at the spear then the Zulu as the axe slides from his hands. The Zande rips his makrigga out of the Zulu, even more intestines now on it, and kicks him down the hill, his corpse cart wheeling down in a pile of dust (Ø). The Zande turns and raises his spear in the air, fists clenched so tightly over it his knuckles are white, and shouts, "Niam-niam!"

Zulu Zande

Zulu Axe-54% Makraka-46%

Iklwa-47% Makrigga-53%

Iwisa-12% Kpinga-88%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Shield: 89% Shield: 67%

2,328 Wins 2,672 Wins

X-Factors

Endurance: 91 Endurance: 89

Training: 92 Training: 88

Physicality: 87 Physicality: 92

Intimidation: 85 Intimidation: 93

Killer Instinct: 89 Killer Instinct: 95

"The reason the Zande won was because they were more trained for these skirmish type battles, along with the fact of how devoted they were to killing their enemies." Mack said.

Next Week: It's a duel between Asia's greatest fighters: The Rajput: India's first line of defense in the fight to repel foreign invaders…

Vs…

The Samurai: Japan's elite military class who could unsheathe a sword and kill in a fraction of a second.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	10. Rajput vs Samurai

**Spoiler Alert: The reason I did not include the kanabo was because it was very rarely if at all ever used in battle, it was more of a symbol of the demons of Japanese folklore. **

The Rajput: India's first line of defense against foreign invaders who mastered a multitude of bizarre and lethal weapons…

Vs…

The Samurai: Japan's military force, whose speed, reflexes, combat skills, and loyalty reflected the greatness of the warrior.

Who…is…deadliest?

"Today, we have the most similar warriors from different regions, both believed in honor and a lot of weapons training, along with death in battle being a better option than surrendering and disgrace." Mack said.

"Well, it's that time to look how they stack up." Dorian said.

Rajput:

Circa: 900

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Khanda

Chakram

Katar

Steel Helmet

Coat of 10,000 Nails (Including steel arm and hand guards)

Dhal Shield

Samurai:

Circa: 1550

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Katana

Yumi

Naginata

Kabuto Helmet

Dō-maru and Leather

Special Weapons:

Katar vs. Naginata

"The katar is an Indian punching dagger, made of steel, usually under a foot and length and around 2 pounds, because it's so short and fairly heavy, you add a hard punching stab to this, it could go through anything. It usually was made with one blade, sometimes two, or even one blade with a spring that opens it into three. It is recorded to have gone through plate armor and Rajputs considered it very skilled to kill a tiger with this." Dave explained.

To test the punching power of the katar, a gel torso is fitted with leather to the neck and dō-maru on top of that, and just like the warriors of the time, the expert will wield on in each hand, one with the special spring katar. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert opens the scissor katar in his left hand and thrusts with the one on his right hand, going straight through the middle of the dō-maru and into the chest of the target and rips it out with a spurt of blood splashing his chest. He ignores this and stabs into the right side of the target with the scissor katar, going through the leather and into the body. He spins around clockwise and slashes into the targets neck with his single bladed katar, flopping its head back and severing the throat and major arteries all the way to the spine. He then finishes with a simultaneous stab to upper part of the chest with the scissor katar, right above the dō-maru and into the leather, the middle spike of the katar sinking further in than the outside two. "Wow, I was not expecting this. You actually went through this armor and leather and punctured straight through the heart, you may even went through the spine since most of your blade was in him, regardless, it's an instant kill. The stab to the side would hit two separate parts and the spleen, so this did penetrate very deeply, which is weird because the force you exert is spread on three points so this may not have the force to go through the armor if it was open." Dorian said.

"Not only can it attack, with it open, we can trap your arm and stab you with the other." the Rajput expert said.

"Back to it, you the sliced his head almost off, this is without a doubt a kill, I can see down to his stomach. Then you stabbed in the upper part of the chest and the other blades, again, only slowed you down, you only got about three inches into the body, and maybe only nicked the heart, so it may not me a kill." Dorian said.

"But, I still have another one, so if that didn't kill, this one will." he said.

"But, you have to be close up to do that, if I keep you at a distance, which the naginata does, you can't hurt me." the Samurai expert said.

"The naginata was a very clean cutting weapon, 7 feet long, 3 of that was blade, 4 pounds, and a curved blade with the steel formed in the same way as the katana, giving it a nice, swooping cut from a distance." Dave explained.

The test is set up again with a pressure sensor on the head of the target, the helmet placed on top. The coat of 10,000 nails is placed on it, velvet on the outer layer with steel studs poking out, all supported by steel plates on the chest, each shoulder, stomach, and the hips. Underneath was two layers of leather and in between the layers was butted chainmail. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert gives an overhead chop at the target, slightly denting the helmet. He comes down and thrusts at the target, stabbing between chest and stomach plates, two thirds of the blade sinking into the flesh. He pulled it out smoothly and slashes and the chest, only scratching the chest plate. He comes back and stabs at the plate, getting through it and into the body. "Alright, let's take a look. First on the sensor, we only got 20 psi translated to the skull, there was much more force on the helmet but that's what got through, it wouldn't slow him down. Then you stabbed him right in the stomach, that would cause a lot of bleeding and trauma so he would die. The slash to the chest wouldn't hurt him or slow him down, and then you thrust through it and would stab into his heart and spine and kill him instantly." Dorian said.

"Well, we have to use the katar up close and the naginata needs distance, but your armor is less superior, it only has steel in the more vital areas, but by the stomach, it's leather, under that is silk lacing, tying the leg armor to the body armor, so from the stomach to the mid thighs, you're exposed, not to mention you only have a leather suit covering your unarmored areas, so we can take you apart, piece by piece." the Rajput expert said.

So which special weapon gets the edge? "I'm all katar after that, it's much quicker and does more damage." Geoff said.

"The scissor katar is so menacing, you focus so much on it you don't even notice the other going into your stomach, edge katar." Mack said.

"Not to mention you can hold two of them, edge katar." Dorian said.

EDGE: Katar

Coming up, a razor sharp flying guillotine goes against one of the most lethal bows in history. Later, Mack looks at the training these warriors went through to forge them into warriors.

Long Range:

Chakram vs. Yumi

"The chakram is very simple yet deadly in its use. Twelve inches in diameter, 9 ounces of hardened steel, it is recorded to be able to take off limbs and heads." Dave explained.

"We've seen the yumi perform before and it will take a lot for this weapon to compare because you'll have to utilize it up closer since the yumi outranges you." Geoff said.

To test the accuracy of the weapon, the expert is given two chakrams, one for the neck and another for the lacing area of gel torso fitted with a kabuto and do-maru. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert throws his first chakram, striking the neck and slicing down to the spine. He grabs his next and throws the chakram, hitting the lacing dead center of the body, slicing into intestines. "Let's check the wounds, the first cuts down into the spine and stops a fraction of an inch in, but this is without a doubt a kill. Then this cut through the lacing and hit the small intestine, the bleeding would be profuse bleeding and death." Dorian said.

"Another evil trick we have is spinning it around our finger 30 to 40 times and letting it fly, it would cut arms and legs, even heads off." the expert said.

"But while your spinning it we can shoot you with a yumi and walk away." the samurai expert said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "I have to go with the chakram, not only because of the trauma it caused, but also because of the weaknesses of the do-maru." Dorian said.

"That's a good point but you have to be fairly close with it compared to the yumi, edge yumi." Mack said.

"Even if the armor of the rajput is superior the samurai will aim for the eyes, face, neck, or other exposed areas, edge yumi." Geoff said.

EDGE: Yumi

Coming up, the training methods these warriors experienced clash. Later, a heavy hacking sword goes against the lightning-quick steel of the samurai.

Training:

Gatka vs. Bushido

"Why did gatka influence the rajputs?" Mack asked.

"It was basically how they started their fighting. As a boy they started with sticks, knowing the movements of it and how to keep it moving, then to their weapons, swords, axes, spears, and so on, and keep those moving. But not just moving them, but moving them quickly, so you can block and attack in an instant. Because of this, the rajputs were able to repel invaders up to the beginning of the Mughal Empire."

"How was bushido influential to the samurai?" Mack asked.

"It was the way of the warrior, it was not written, not spoken of, it was known. If you fight for something bigger than yourself, you were bound to bushido, to fight fearlessly, without pain, and shun payment. It was to fight to the death of you or a combatant for you lord. To lose was a worse fate than death and they undid this by committing seppuku, ritual suicide."

Which training method gets the edge? "Between these two, I can't decide, it's between a mastery of a huge arsenal of weapons and a code of conduct to your death, edge even." Mack said.

Close Range:

Khanda vs. Katana

"The khanda was a staple in Sikh faith as a symbol and weapon. It was 3 feet long and 3½ pounds, the spike pommel could be used as a weapon and another grip for a two handed swing." Dave explained.

A sensor is placed on the chest, stomach, and top of the skull of a gel torso and given another set of do-maru and kabuto. Geoff gives the countdown and he slashes at the do-maru, denting it. He swings around and slashes at the stomach, denting it even further due to the leather instead of steel. He brings back again and swings at the hips, cutting through the lacing and straight through the hip, cutting a quarter of the way through the body. He brings his sword down and swings with a powerful, overhead chip, bouncing of the helmet. "Nice job we got over 100 psi on the first two swings so you're definitely breaking ribs, over the right spot it can kill. The next you're getting even more due to the leather armor, you'd contuse the intestines and even cause internal bleeding, this is a kill. But you cut through the hip on the next strike so the bleeding is unstoppable at this point, it's a kill. Finally, only 12 pounds registered to the skull so you would not hurt the man." Dorian said.

"Well this is a pretty hefty sword, so if the katana was up close with it, it would be no comparison." the samurai expert said.

"We're testing the same katana as what the Miyamoto expert used, only this time the armor of the opponent is different." Geoff said.

A new torso is brought in with the rajput coat of 10,000 nails, steel helmet, and dhal shield. Sensors are placed under the shield, chest plate, and helmet of the target. The expert is given five hits, a slash and a stab at the shield, slash at the armor and a stab at the chestplate, and a hack at the helmet. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert thrusts into the shield, the very tip of the katana punctures through the shield. He the slashes at the shield, which makes a slight scratch. He brings his sword back again and stabs at the chest plate, getting the blade through it and into the armor. He slashes at an area not protected by the plate, slicing into the velvet and leather. He comes back under and swings overhead, chopping a small dent in the helmet. "Well on the shield we did not get enough force to break bone or hit the man behind it, the stab to the armor was stopped just short of hitting the man behind it. The slash was absorbed by the leather, velvet, and chainmail so no injury their either. Then to the helmet, we only got 34 psi, so it would stun but not kill." Dorian said.

"But if I stab anywhere but the plates, the katana will go through." the samurai expert said.

"But that may be a swing too late." the rajput expert said.

Which close range weapon gets the edge? "The khanda has my edge, it can do damage even if it doesn't penetrate the armor." Geoff said.

"Also, if you keep a weapon moving, you can deliver a big swing with less energy as opposed to holding it then swinging, edge khanda." Mack said.

"For me, the more trauma you get, the more you win me over, edge khanda." Dorian said.

EDGE: Khanda

Finally, the team assesses the X-factors with Rob Daly. "To start it off we've got ferocity, and we had to give it to the rajput for constantly being invaded, we gave the rajputs a 94 to the samurai 90. Next, we have training, and we set them dead even at the highest level due to how their training worked and affected them, both the rajput and samurai get a 100 for training. Next, we have physicality, and we gave the rajput a 95 and the samurai a 93 because of the rajput's intense attacks with all ranges of weapons from gatka. Next, we have intimidation, and we had to give it to the rajputs for the diversity and effectiveness their weapons had, we have the rajput a 93 and the samurai an 82. Finally, we have killer instinct, and since they started their training at the same age it will be close, but the rajputs was more fight and kill for glory and the samurai was fight for glory, so we gave the rajput a 97 to the samurai's 94." Dave explains.

"Let's see who the deadliest warrior is." Geoff said.

Dave clicks a button and the simulation begins.

OOOO O Rajput Ø

oooo o Samurai ø

In a forested flat area of India, five rajput warriors sit down for a meal near a fire. They say a prayer and continue with their meal. However, their meal is interrupted by the scurrying in the brush coming their way. They ready their weapons and wait for it to come through. They are surprised when five men in large helmets and small armor come out of the forest, not recognizing them as samurai. But the rajput notice the weapons in their hands and think they are invaders, one of the rajputs throws his chakram, striking the samurai closest to them in the throat, blood spurting out instantly (ø). One of the samurai spins his naginata around and slams it into the ground, then pulls out his yumi and knocks an arrow and fires, sending the arrow into the throat of the rajput who threw the chakram, knocking him off his feet and flat onto his back (Ø). Two rajputs grab their katars and the others grab their khanda swords and dhal shields as the samurai grab their weapons of choice. A rajput opens his scissor katar and runs at the samurai who fired the yumi. The samurai slashes horizontally at the rajput, but he is blocked by the scissor katar. The rajput doesn't slow down and stabs the samurai in the chest with his katar, cutting through his heart and into his spinal cord (ø). As the samurai falls dead, another samurai approaches the rajput and slashes at his thighs, cutting his hamstrings and forcing him to his knees. The samurai holds his katana close to the rajput's neck and brings his sword up, but the rajput brings his katar up at the samurai with an uppercut, stabbing through his chin and up through his brain (ø). But another samurai walks in front of the rajput and stabs back at him with his naginata, stabbing him in the throat, and he swings to the side cutting all major vessels on the right side of the rajput's neck (Ø). The other rajputs advance and the samurai is met by a leaping rajput, but he steps out of the way as the khanda swings down into the ground, and he thrusts forward with his naginata, stabbing the rajput in the stomach, he rips to the side and nearly disembowels the rajput, sending him spinning to the ground in a torrent of blood (Ø). But his victory is short lived, he is attacked by the last katar rajput and stabbed in the face and stomach simultaneously (ø). This rajput turns to the last samurai and runs and leaps at him, but comes down on the samurai's katana, piercing his lung (Ø). The samurai pushes him off his sword and turns to the rajput, holding his khanda and dhal. The rajput charges at the samurai and the samurai spins a full 360 with his sword outstretched but the blow is blocked by the shield. The rajput capitalizes and gives an overhead chop to the samurai's left arm, severing it 3 inches above the elbow. The samurai retaliates and stabs the rajput in the thigh, permanently weakening his leg. The rajput, in pain and fury, smashes the dhal into the samurai's face, stunning him and dropping him to his knees. The rajput finishes his fight and brings his khanda up again and slashes deep into the face of the samurai (ø). The rajput rips the khanda out of his leg and shouts in victory, then limps back to his village.

Rajput Samurai

Khanda-55% Katana-45%

Chakram-39% Yumi-61%

Katar-53% Naginata-47%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 4% Helmet: 2%

Armor: 52% Armor: 45%

Shield: 7% No Shield

2,688 Wins 2,312 Wins

X-Factors

Ferocity: 94 Ferocity: 90

Training: 100 Training: 100

Physicality: 95 Physicality: 93

Intimidation: 93 Intimidation: 82

Killer Instinct: 97 Killer Instinct: 94

"The reason the rajput one was up-close the samurai could not stop him doubled with the fact of the superior training methods of the rajput." Mack said.

Next week: It's a battle of the ancient world's most dominant warriors: The Spartan Hoplite: The warrior whose whole life was based on war and military training.

Vs.

The Roman Centurion: The brutal commanders who carved the Roman republic into and empire.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	11. Spartan Hoplite vs Roman Centurion

Spartan Hoplite: The armor-clad killing machine of ancient Greece…

Vs…

Roman Centurion: The leaders of the Roman legions who allowed Rome to grow into a great empire.

Who…is…deadliest?

"We finally get to see the two earliest great military structures go head to head." Mack said.

"Let's see who has better stats." Dorian said.

Spartan Hoplite:

Circa: 480 BC

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Xiphos

Dory

Aspis

Corinthian Helmet

Bronze Cuirass, Greaves, and Arm Guards

Roman Centurion:

Circa: 120 AD

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Gladius

Lancea

Scutum

Centurion Helmet

Lorica Segmentata and Iron Greaves

Close Range:

Xiphos vs. Gladius

"We've seen the gladius perform and the Crocea Mors gladius could not penetrate bronze cuirass, the helmet of the Spartan is bronze so a helmet shot would be less effective than on Hannibal's brass helmet. So we just need to see if the xiphos can go through the Centurion's armor." Geoff said.

The expert is given one stab at the iron armor of the Centurion. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert stabs into the chest of the armor, plunging through and getting a few inches into the body. "Looking into this, we can see the blade has hit the aorta, the blood loss would be tremendous and he'd die almost instantly." Dorian said.

Which close range weapon gets the edge? "I have no decision; it's even for me on the armor piercing ability and the reach." Dorian said.

"Edge even for me too, it all depends on how close they are." Geoff said.

"Edge even." Mack said.

EDGE: Even

Coming up, these warriors bash and crush at eachother with their shields. Later, the spears of these famous groups are tested to prove superiority.

Special Weapons:

Aspis vs. Scutum

"We've seen both shields perform before and personally, I already give my edge to the aspis. It's more durable and can kill; the scutum can only knock you back." Mack said.

"I have to agree, edge aspis." Geoff said.

"I'm all aboard on this on, too, edge aspis." Dorian said.

EDGE: Aspis

Mid Range:

Dory vs. Lancea

"We've seen the dory perform before and the only test I'm concerned for is can it pierce the centurion's armor." Geoff said.

A gel torso is set up with the centurion armor and Geoff gives the countdown. The expert thrusts forward with his iron spearhead, half the spear sinking into the body. "Wow, you would hit dead center, middle of the heart, instant kill." Dorian said.

"But he can only thrust with it; our spear can do that and be thrown." the Centurion expert said.

"The lancea was a very effective spear/javelin of Roman, dense iron head; it was 4 feet long and just over a pound." Dave explains.

To test if the lancea can pierce the Spartan armor, a new gel torso is given the Spartan's cuirass, the expert is given a thrust and then a throw. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert stabs underhand into the stomach of the torso, only touching the flesh on the other side. He runs back with the spear and hurls it, bouncing of the left chest, leaving a small dent. "The first shot only grazed the flesh and of course the lance did not reach the flesh on the next attempt." Dorian said.

"But, my spear is much lighter so I can maneuver it more easily." the expert added.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The dory has it; it can penetrate the armor and has two ends." Geoff said.

"If you throw that lancea, it will just bounce of the Spartan's shield in the first place, edge dory." Mack said.

"The dory got into the body, the lancea did not, edge dory." Dorian said.

EDGE: Dory

X-Factors:

"For ferocity, we gave the Spartans a 98 and the Centurion an 88 because of the Spartans training and how scrappier they were. For training, we gave the Spartan a 100 and the Centurion a 97 because of the lifetime of training the Spartan received. For physicality, the Spartan got a 97 to the Centurion's 91 because of the training the Spartan experienced and their fighting style. For intimidation, we gave the Spartan a 95 and the Centurion an 86 because of how Spartans used unconventional means to wage war. Finally, we have killer instinct, we gave the Spartan a 100 and the Centurion a 98 because the Spartan was born a killer, the Centurion could become one." Rob explained.

"Let's flip the switch." Geoff said.

Spartan OOOOO

Centurion ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins with five Spartans training in a field in Sparta. But, they here the strange blare of an instrument and see five Centurions 100 yards away on the same flat grassy plain. The Spartans stand side by side and lock shields, pointing their spears outward. The Centurions assume the tortoise formation and advance. The Spartans charge faster and collide into the Centurions, knocking them back. The second and third Spartans thrust into the first row of the tortoise, stabbing the two Centurions in the face (ø,ø). The remaining Centurions fall back and unleash their lancea, two bounce of the Spartan shields, one goes high and sticks a Spartan in the eye (Ø). The Spartans charge again and bash into the Centurions, who hold ground and slash over the top of their shield, slicing the throat of a curious Spartan (Ø). The Spartans retaliate and thrust over top with their spears, but they are all caught by the Centurions, who rip them away and fling them aside. The Spartans draw their xiphos swords and thrust under their shield, two hit a single Centurion in both thighs, dropping him. The Spartans surround the Centurions, the downed Centurion is stabbed in the chest by a xiphos and left to die (ø). The Centurions fight wildly, but their blows are blocked by the shields, simultaneously, they are stabbed in the sides of their necks by two Spartans. As they collapse to their knees, they are slammed in the back of the necks with a Spartan aspis, breaking their necks (ø,ø). The Spartans lay the two dead in their shield and return to training.

Spartan Centurion

Xiphos- 47% Gladius- 53%

Dory- 59% Lancea- 42%

Aspis- 90% Scutum- 10%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 9% Helmet: 5%

Armor: 4% Armor: 24%

Shield: 1% Shield: 2%

2,746 Wins 2,254 Wins

X-Factors:

Ferocity: 98 Ferocity: 88

Training: 100 Training: 97

Physicality: 97 Physicality: 91

Intimidation: 95 Intimidation: 86

Killer Instinct: 100 Killer Instinct: 98

"The reason the Spartan won was because his training was more intense, his armor held out, and his shield could kill, unlike the scutum." Mack said.

Next Week: It's battle between Europe's most ferocious fighters: The Viking: The Scandinavian brute whose fierce attacks pillaged Europe.

Vs…

The Celt: The innovative Iron Age killer who invented their own armor, chainmail.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	12. Celt vs Viking

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait, I have just put up an Aftermath forum, any questions you have about past or future battle, or request matches, just leave 'em there, the link is on my profile page.**

Viking: The marauding Scandinavian who plundered and pillaged everywhere they went…

Vs…

Celt: The savage brute who often fought naked to prove their fearlessness of death.

Who…is…deadliest?

"Today, we finally see the greats of chainmail in European combat, and they both had famous ways of making their swords." Mack said.

"Let's take a look at how these guys stack up." Dorian said.

Viking:

Circa: 1000

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Viking Longsword

Dane Axe

Boar Spear

Riveted Chainmail

Spectacled Steel Helmet

Iron-Rimmed Wooden Shield

Celt:

400 BC

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Celtic Longsword

Lancea

Sling

Riveted Chainmail

Iron Galea Helmet

Hexagonal Wooden Shield, Iron Rim and Boss

Close Range:

Celtic longsword vs. Viking Longsword

"The Celtic longsword has a very long blade so that it can give a lot of energy with the swing, it's 3 feet long, 5 pounds, and the iron on the blade was so well worked some historians claim it was steel." Baker explained.

The sword will be tested against an armored Viking target, with helmet, chainmail, and shield and is instructed to make a hack at the helmet, a slash and stab at the chainmail, and a hack at the shield. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert slashes at the shield, only leaving a small graze mark right below the boss. He grabs the shield, flinging it aside and stabs into the chest of the target, then rips it out with a torrent of blood and slashes right on top of the wound, only forcing more blood out of it. He goes at the helmet with both hands and smashes into it, barely denting it. He turns away, but turns back again and swings two handed at the torso's neck, swinging straight through it smoothly and decapitating the target. "Nice work, we didn't get enough to register a broken bone behind the shield or helmet, but you'd break ribs with the swing and pierced the heart with a stab, obviously a kill. The great thing about the sword is how long the handle is, you can grip it one handed or two handed for a more powerful swing." Dorian said.

"But, it is a fairly heavy sword you need a little time to recover the swing, our sword is just as long, but lighter, and has more superior metals." the Viking expert said.

"The Viking longsword was a very crafty weapon; it had steel and iron forged together in the blade to make it very flexible, strong and fast. It was 3 feet long, 3 pounds in weight, and had a rounded tip, making it more for slashing then stabbing." Baker explained.

The test is set up and the expert is given the same instructions as the previous expert and stabs into the chainmail in almost the same spot as the Celt expert, piercing the heart, and swing and gets nowhere near the flesh on the other side, he then winds back and unloads a big swing on the shield, chipping some of the wood off. He finishes by coming up top and swinging, denting the helmet and brings his sword back again and swipes at the neck of the target, also cleanly decapitating it. "Same as last time, no damage on the arm behind the shield, you pierced the heart but here's the difference, you did not break a rib under the chainmail but you dented the helmet and we picked 96 PSI, so you would cause a skull fracture that would be a kill."

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "I have to go with the Celtic longsword; it can cause more trauma than the Viking longsword." Geoff said.

"I say Viking longsword, it dented the helmet of the Celt, the Celt's sword could break a rib but that may not kill, only hurt." Mack said.

"I can't say which one honestly, they both made so much trauma for what they do." Dorian said.

EDGE: Even

Coming up, the Celt's wave-bladed spear goes against a heavy duty battle axe. Later, the slayer of Goliath goes against an iron missile.

Mid Range:

Lancea vs. Dane Axe

"The lancea was 8 feet long and weighed 4 pounds, the iron blade was wavy so it had a lot of damage going in and out." Baker explained.

The lancea will be tested against an armored torso, one spear will be thrown, another will be stabbed at the target. Geoff gives the countdown and he hurls his first spear, stabbing straight through the abdomen of the chainmail, a fourth of the head sticking in the body. He grabs his next spear and runs up to the target and stabs it in the abdomen above the last spear, this time over half the head is in the body. "The first spear would cause pain but you would fall short of hitting anything vital, but the next stab goes into the small intestine, that is a kill." Dorian said.

"But it is just another spear; against a Dane axe it wouldn't stand a chance."

"The Dane axe was a fine battle tool; it had an iron head with a steel cutting edge that was very broad, it was around 5 feet in length and weighed 7 pounds." Dave explained.

The test is set up with a gel torso equipped with an iron helmet, chainmail, and the Celtic hexagonal shield. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert chops overhead at the shield, cutting straight down through it all the way to the boss, he comes back up again and chops the helmet, cracking it almost in half, and then comes back to his side and swings the axe at the stomach of the target. "Nice job, this shield is almost useless to the Celt now, you obviously caused a skull fracture, you nearly broke his helmet, and on the swing you had enough blunt force to contuse the intestines and incapacitate him." Dorian said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm with the axe on this one, it caused trauma to all parts of the Celt's armor." Geoff said.

"The lancea's wavy blade will do more trauma when it gets into you, but it has to get past the Viking shield, edge axe." Dorian said.

"The axe just packs a bigger punch, edge axe." Mack said.

EDGE: Dane Axe

Long Range:

Sling vs. Boar Spear

"The sling is a very basic but deadly weapon; it was made from two leather cords with a leather pouch in the middle, the whole thing is 5 feet long and it can shoot lead bullets, stones, and other projectiles." Dave explained.

The next test will see how accurate and lethal the sling is against the helmet of a Viking; the expert is given to shots with lead bullets, one to the face unprotected by the helmet, and one to the helmet of a skull with the helmet. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert whips the sling around and lets the bullet fly, it hits the helmet with a thunderous bang and bounces off, leaving a decent dent in it. He grabs his second and whirls it at the Viking, hitting it right in the nose. "The shot to the helmet was not enough to cause a skull fracture but this would hurt and daze an opponent. But you hit the nose next, and the softest part of the skull behind the nose and cause a skull fracture, and at the bottom of the brain, that is where a skull fracture is most dangerous." Dorian said.

"But you have to whip that around before you can release it and cause damage, if I run at you with my sword, axe, or spear, I'm not worried." the Viking expert said.

"The boar spear was a very basic spear, but deadly in its use, it was steel guards near the head that not only block attacks, but are razor sharp as to improve the cutting power and cause more trauma in the body. It was generally around 7 feet long and weighed 6 pounds." Dave explained.

To test the effectiveness of the spear against an armored Celt, a gel torso is fitted with a shield and chainmail, the expert is given a throw at the armor and a throw at the shield. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert hurls his first spear, going straight through shield all the way to guards. He grabs his next and hurls it at the target, and punctures it straight through the chest of the torso. "Wow, this thing has such force, it actually went through this shield so it's useless to the guy unless he's already dead, and the one to the chest would hit the aortic know so that would be an instant kill." Dorian said.

"But only at a certain range can I not see you coming with this; farther away it is very unwieldy and easy to dodge." the Celt expert said.

"But, a very skilled Viking can throw two at once and up close we can use it just like a regular thrusting spear, your sling needs distance to work." the Viking expert said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "The spear has my edge; it does more trauma and needs less training." Geoff said.

"The sling needs you to be at a distance to keep you at a distance for it to be effective; the spear is effective at all ranges, edge spear." Mack said.

"At a longer range, I give the sling an edge, but as they come closer, the spear is more effective, so my edge goes to the spear." Dorian said.

EDGE: Boar Spear

X-Factors

"For ferocity, both men were very brutal when it came to battle, but the Vikings were talking about are not the special type know as "berserkers", so we gave it to the Celt for his love of decapitation, a 94 to the Viking 89. For training, because of the sling and their use of chariots, though this is a strictly on foot battle, we gave the Celt an 82 to the Viking's 81. For physicality, both swords were able to cut cleanly through the necks of an opponent, and they are nearly the same height and weight, so we gave the Viking and Celt a 91. For intimidation, Vikings came in hordes and destroyed everything they came across and are famous for shouting non-stop before, during, and after combat, so we gave the Celt a 90 to the Viking 92. For killer instinct, the Viking is trained to do nothing more than kill, their idea of Heaven was war, so we gave the Viking a 95 to the Celt's 91." Rob explained.

"We've compiled all the data and X-factors we need, let's see who is deadliest." Geoff said.

Viking OOOOO

Celt ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in a forest in Germany. Five Vikings sit near a fire and eat their recently hunted deer. Nearby, five Celts emerge from the brush and stare at the unwary adversaries. One of them pulls out their sling and loads it with a bullet. He then begins to swing it around and lets the bullet fly, going straight through the eye of one of the Vikings (Ø). The Vikings look up at the attackers as the Celt loads another bullet and lets it fly, bouncing off the helmet of another Viking, dazing him. Another Viking rises and grabs two spears and charges at the Celts and hurls them when he gets close, one's guard rips into the arm of a Celt as it flies by, the other strikes another Celt in the throat, he grabs at it and attempts weakly to pull it out, but falls to his side with his hands clasped around the shaft (ø). The Celts and Vikings equip themselves and charge at one another, the injured Celt slams into a Viking and slashes at him wildly with his longsword, but every blow is deflected by his shield. The Viking lunges up and stabs him right in his navel, going through his chainmail, intestines and spine (ø). Before he can rise, he is stabbed in his left thigh by another Celt's lancea and falls in pain. The Celt races over and kicks him in the head, knocking his helmet off and taking him to the ground. He rips the lancea out of him and stabs him in the temple (Ø). The Celt turns and evades into the forest, hoping his comrades will do the same. Two Vikings gang up on one Celt who fights desperately with sword and shield. One Viking swings high and the Celt ducks it, and slashes horizontally at the Viking's shins, cutting through the bone and dropping him to the ground. He turns to the other Viking and blocks an overhead axe chop, but the axe punctures his shield and is ripped away from him. But the Viking becomes distracted with removing the shield as the Celt swipes at his neck with his longsword, his head pops in the air (Ø). He turns to the fallen Viking, who manages to stand on his knees, and is met with an earth shattering crack to the helmet, splitting his helmet in two. He squints as he begins to lose consciousness and the Viking grins at him. But the Celt uses one last burst of energy and swings at the Viking, decapitating him as well; he then collapses next to the corpse and dies (Ø, ø). Meanwhile, another Celt and the last Viking square off as the other Celt watches from the forest. The Celt thrusts forward with his lance but the Viking dodges, then buries his axe into the Celt's shoulder, making him scream in pain. He rips the axe out and the Celt flops to the ground, holding his shoulder. The Viking raises his axe up high and buries it into the face of the Celt (ø). The Viking turns toward the last Celt and unsheathes his sword and grabs his shield and charges. The Celt does the same and turns and runs into the forest. The Viking stops several minutes later and looks around for the Celt. He hears a shout coming toward him and turns and sees the Celt swing at him. The sword bounces back off the Viking's helmet and he stares furiously at the Celt and lets out a bloodcurdling shriek, petrifying the Celt. He comes overhead with a sword chop to the Celt's head, denting the helmet and dazing him. The Viking brings his sword back again and swings, cracking the helmet and skull. He walks behind the wobbly Celt and grabs him underneath the chin and forces him to his knees. He presses the sword to his neck and slowly slits his throat, then lets the Celt fall to the ground (ø). The Viking raises arms in the air and lets out a victorious war cry.

Celt Viking

Celtic Longsword-54% Viking Longsword-46%

Lancea-41% Dane Axe-59%

Sling-29% Boar Spear-71%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 32% Helmet: 4%

Armor: 39% Armor: 40%

Shield: 10% Shield: 7%

2,392 Wins 2,608 Wins

X-Factors

Ferocity: 94 Ferocity: 89

Training: 82 Training: 81

Physicality: 91 Physicality: 91

Intimidation: 90 Intimidation: 92

Killer Instinct: 91 Killer Instinct: 95

"The reason the Viking won was because of their superior steel weapons and armor and a more reliable and lethal long range weapon." Mack said.

Next Week: It's a battle of Asia's most flexible warriors: The Shaolin Monk: China's pacifist monks who were once recruited to fight off Japanese pirates.

Vs…

The Ninja: Japan's silent death dealer who brought the mighty samurai to their knees.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	13. Shaolin Monk vs Ninja

Shaolin Monk: The pacifist of China who's training with weapons made them China's best fighters…

Vs…

Ninja: The stealthy assassin of Japan who fought the nobility and almost always won.

Who…is…deadliest?

"These may be the most famous warriors in history as well as the most agile and neither wore armor." Mack said.

"Let's see how they stack up." Dorian said.

Shaolin Monk:

Circa: 1600

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Weapons:

Liuyedao

Twin Hooks

Bi Shou

Ninja:

Circa: 1550

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Weapons:

Ninjato

Kusarigama

Shuriken

Mid Range:

Twin Hooks vs. Kusarigama

"The twin hooks were a very versatile weapon, it could slash, stab, hook, and block. The forged steel weapons weigh two pounds a piece and are 3 feet long." Dave explained.

To test the lethality of the weapons, a pig carcass is brought in to see how much damage it can do in 15 seconds. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert brings both hooks to his right side and swings the back side of them into the ribs of the pig, going right between them. He pulls them out and flips the bottom portion of the pig and stabs with the daggers into the belly. He then puts the hooks to the neck of the pig and pulls them in opposite directions, scissoring the pig's head off. He takes a few steps back and links the hooks together and spins around and slices into the lower abdomen of the pig with the dagger bottom of one of the hooks. Geoff yells, "Time!", and Dr. Dorian assesses the trauma. "The first shots you gave went between the ribs cut through the lung and may have hit the heart, but with that trauma it is a kill. The stabs hit the small intestine in two places so that is a mortal wound and of course, decapitation is always an instant kill. But then that linking slash to the abdomen would cut into his large and small intestines and he'd be dead very soon after."

"You did all that in 15 seconds and linking them together gives you a six foot weapon and radius they can not enter." Mack said.

"But it can only go so long, the kusarigama was much longer and faster." the Ninja expert said.

"The kusarigama was basically an adaptation of the steel-bladed kama scythe used by farmers and then given a long metal ball and chain to smash and entangle your enemy or his weapons; it was around 18 feet long and 4 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

To test the lethality of the weapon, a gel torso will be tested, but due to the need to swing the ball and chain a while, the expert is given a stab at the head/neck area and the chest/abdomen area, and a smash from the ball and chain to the skull. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert begins to whip the ball and chain through the air seven times and lets it smash down into the skull on the eighth, making and audible crack. He swings the kusarigama out and stabs into the chest and into the heart. He rips it out and swings into the neck, the blade swipes into the side of his neck and rips apart all major blood vessels. "The shot to the skull shattered the top of it so that would kill in a few seconds, the stab to the chest would obviously hit the heart and the spine, that would be an instant kill and the slash to the neck was just deep enough to reach all the jugular veins and the carotid artery, so that would also be a kill." Dorian said.

"But it took a lot of time for you to whip that around so I can just run in and kill you." the Monk expert said.

"Yes but this will disarm you then pull you in so we can stab you." the Ninja expert replied.

"That's why these crescents are here, to deflect and even if you rap it around the hook and somehow pull it away, I have one more."

So which weapon gets the edge? "I say the twin hooks get it, it's more versatile and the chain can be broken by the hooks." Geoff said.

"It's so much quicker to use and you can get the lethal effects a lot quicker than the kusarigama, edge twin hooks." Mack said.

"It can go between the ribs, what else do I need to say, edge twin hooks."

EDGE: Twin Hooks

Coming up, the Monk's flying knife goes up against a multi-bladed death dealer. Later, the swords of these warriors collide to see who is deadliest.

Long Range:

Bi Shou vs. Shuriken

"The bi shou was essentially a 7 inch throwing knife made entirely of tempered steel, but it is wrapped in cloth at the handle and had tassels at the end to improve accuracy." Dave explained.

The expert is given five bi shou and a gel torso to throw them at 30 feet away. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert hurls two bi shou overhead at the target with both hands, the first hits the right side of the abdomen and the other sinks into the right chest of the target. He grabs the next two and hurls them underhanded at the target, both sticking within a close proximity of eachother in the center of the abdomen. He grabs his last one and throws it overhand again, this one sticking dead center of the throat. "Nice man, it looks like even from that distance it sunk in to the cloth on most of 'em." Geoff said.

"The first shot would hit the appendix and that would send all that toxic materials it holds into the body and kill eventually, the next one punctured the lung so this is a kill. The next two would hit the small intestine, together these would kill. The final one actually goes all the way through the trachea, an instant kill. So you got two mortal wounds and three kills, not bad." Dorian said.

"But only one end of that is a weapon, the shuriken is like little scalpels on all edges." the Ninja expert said.

"The shuriken was four inches long from one bladed point to another, and it was 2 ounces of tempered steel. The ninja would use these with great accuracy to hit the eyes of the samurai." Dave explained.

The test is set up again and the expert is given five shuriken. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert quickly whips three off like Frisbees, two just bounce of different parts of the abdomen, one manages to barely sink in its tip into the left chest. He grabs his next two and throws them overhand, the first sticking into the side of the neck, sticking in it and the last sticks straight in the eye. "This is a very quick weapon, but it pays a price, the first two just bounced off with no damage to this body, I can't even find a scratch. The next is barely hanging on the left pectoral so this would basically feel like a thorn. But the next two are the best, the one to the neck would penetrate the carotid artery and this had enough of a cut that it would kill in a minute. The shot to the eye would render it useless but not kill. So with five throws, two were deflected, one barely scratched the chest, one kill, and one incapacitating injury." Dorian said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "It's all bi shou here, the weapon went in more deeply and cause more damage." Geoff said.

"The bi shou is a knife so it has close range capabilities as well as mid and long range, edge bi shou." Mack said.

"I never thought something with blades like a scalpel would fail so miserably, edge bi shou." Dorian said.

EDGE: Bi Shou

Close Range:

Liuyedao vs. Ninjato

"The liuyedao was a Chinese saber that went through a lot of evolution to end up where it is. It is a single-edged sword with a shallow curve but on the back of the blade near the tip, it was sharpened for penetration. All and all, it was a fine steel-bladed weapon, weighing 2 pounds and total length of 3 feet from pommel to blade tip." Dave said.

Just as with the twin hooks, the expert is given 15 seconds to do as much damage as possible against a pig carcass. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert lets out a shout as he swings the sword at the pig like a bat, slicing into its side. He brings it back and does so again, swinging into the previous slash and cutting to the spine. He then slashes vertically at the target, ripping it from right below the rip cage to the groin. He then brings his sword up above head with two hands and stabs into the pig's breastbone. He rips it and stabs single-handed into the pig's stomach and Geoff yells, "Time!"

"The first two shots would cut the large and part of the small intestines in half and the blood loss would be tremendous. The next slice would have organs spilling out and any time that happens it's an instant kill. The stab to the sternum actually went through the heart, spine and out the back of the body, another instant kill. The last stab hit's dead center of the small intestines, another kill, so 5 hits, 5 kills." Dorian said.

"But it's a saber; it's for horse back, unlike our next straight blade." the Ninja expert claims.

"The ninjato was similar to the katana except it was completely straight and could easily stab through samurai armor. It was tempered carbon steel so it is already a great blade, weight 2 pounds and was 37 inches long from pommel to blade tip." Dave explained.

The next pig is brought in and the expert is given the same instructions. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert stabs into the chest of the pig, going between the ribs. He pulls out and cuts the pig almost in half, but his next swing bisects it right above the hips. He stabs upward and through the chin and out the top of the skull of the pig. He grabs the sword with both hands and swing at the pig's neck, cutting the front portion of the neck wide open and sending its head dangling back as Geoff yells, "Time!"

"The first stab would hit dead center of the heart but at an angle so it's doing more damage to the heart, instant kill. The slashes either one would kill on the first or second swing. The stab would go up through the soft palate and the brain so another instant kill, then finally you cut all the way to the cervical spine, also an instant kill, so 5 swings, 5 kills." Dorian said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "They are both great swords but the ninjato, to me, just has the superior materials, edge ninjato." Geoff said.

"The ninjato could cut more smoothly and got further into the body, edge ninjato." Mack said.

"At this point, they both got the job done for me, so I can't give an edge, so even." Dorian said.

EDGE: Ninjato

X-Factors

"For ferocity, since the monk was a pacifist, we had a much different outcome for the warriors, we gave the monk a 28 to the ninja's 84. Training, the monk's trained with weapons and used them to great effect, ninjas were self trained, so we gave the monk a 98 and the ninja an 83. For physicality, we gave the monk a 72 and the ninja an 83 due to the lightness and quickness of the weapons the ninja and monk had. For intimidation, this is pretty obvious, we gave the monk a 44 and the ninja a 64. Finally we have killer instinct, and the monk only fight, let alone kills, when only absolutely necessary, but he knew exactly when that moment came, so we gave the monk an 80 to the ninja's 84 due to his quick ability to kill." Rob explained.

"Let's hit the switch, Rob." Geoff said.

Monk OOOOO

Ninja ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in a monastery in China, as five monks practice their acrobatics and flexibility. But, five ninjas prowl nearby and one readies his shuriken and flings it at a monk, but it bounces off of his side. The monk turns and picks up the mysterious object then looks up the hill and sees the ninja. He grabs a bi shou out of his sleeve and throws it up at the ninja, going through his eye, sending him into shock, and falls face first to the ground, forcing it in further (ø). The monk goes to his comrades and tells them what happened and they grab their weapons and go out to check. The monks split up in the woods up the hill and one of them quickly encounters two ninjas, who attack him simultaneously with their ninjatos. The monk ducks, leans, and jumps to avoid their attacks. He flings several bi shou at the ninjas, one hits a ninja in the knee, and another hits the other in the stomach. They rip out there knives and attack the monk again. The monk grabs the first ninja's sword and stabs him in the chest with a bi shou, but the other ninja swings his sword, slicing into the back of the monk and through his spine, collapsing both warriors to the ground in their blood (ø, Ø). The ninja waddles away, then rips the bi shou out of his knee and flings it aside. Meanwhile, another monk searches his way through the forest as a ninja sneaks up on him. The ninja brings his sword up and swings down, letting out a shout as the sword digs into the skull of the monk. He kicks the monk off his sword to the ground (Ø). But another monk hears this and runs at the ninja with his twin hooks. The ninja swings but the monk parries the sword of his guards. He kicks the ninja back and links his twin hooks together then spins around and lets the end dig through the neck of the ninja, dropping him on his side as he kicks violently and clutches his throat, he then stops abruptly (ø). Nearby, the injured ninja with a kusarigama and monk with his liuyedao square off. The ninja whips the chain around and the monk closes in for the kill, but the ninja whips the chain around his neck and pulls on it, choking him and pulling him closer to the kama. In desperation, he stabs forward at the ninja, going into his stomach and hitting his spine. The ninja drops to his knees but swings the kama at the monk, digging it into his throat (Ø). The ninja rips the sword out of him only to have another burst out of his chest then go back into his chest; he looks in shock at his chest then flops forward (ø). The monk bows in respect to his fallen adversary but a crack hits the air, and blood spouts from the monk, as he collapses to the ground, a ninja still swinging his kusarigama nearby (Ø). The ninja hears a rustle behind him and turns to see the last monk staring blankly at him. He continues to swing his ball and chain then wraps it around one of the monk's twin hooks. The monk tries to pull his weapon free but the ninja is pulling harder. He uses his free twin hook and cuts the chain, sending the ninja flopping back. He rushes at the ninja but he digs the kama into the monk's calf. The monk does not react and puts the hooks around the ninja's neck, then outstretches his arms, sending the ninja's head rolling into the woods (ø). The monk bows to his fallen comrades and adversaries then limps back to the monastery.

Monk Ninja

Liuyedao-48% Ninjato-52%

Twin Hooks-54% Kusarigama-46%

Bi Shou-80% Shuriken-20%

2,589 Wins 2,411 Wins

X-Factors

Ferocity: 28 Ferocity: 84

Training: 98 Training: 83

Physicality: 72 Physicality: 83

Intimidation: 44 Intimidation: 64

Killer Instinct: 80 Killer Instinct: 84

"The reason the monk won was because of his far superior training and flexibility he had with his weapons, the bi shou could kill at any range, the shuriken could barely kill at long range, the twin hooks could sever the kusarigama's chain and even if one was lost, he still had another." Mack said.

Next Week: It's a two part season finale. First it's a match of the east and west empires: The Persian Immortal: The elite infantry of the mighty Persian empire who always had a replacement to keep up the immortal image.

Vs…

The Aztec Jaguar: Deadly warrior of the Aztec empire who captured and killed for his gods.

Then… after years of modern debate, one of the greatest rivalries will be answered. To find out what it is, tune in next week to find out who is deadliest, and submit your questions to the Aftermath, now!


	14. Persian Immortal vs Aztec Jaguar

Persian Immortal: Killer commando of the Middle East who built one of Asia's largest empires…

Vs…

Aztec Jaguar: The elite soldiers of Mexico who fought and killed for the gods.

Who…is…deadliest?

"These are two of the most elite warriors from the best empires in history." Mack said.

"Let's take a look at what makes them up." Dorian said.

Persian Immortal:

Circa: 500 BC

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Sagaris

Spear

Bow

Bronze Scale and Leather

Wicker Shield

Aztec Jaguar:

Circa: 1500

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Tecpatl

Maquahuitl

Tepoztopilli and Atlatl

Wooden Helmet

Ichcahuipilli (Quilted Armor)

Chimalli Shield

Jaguar Skin

Mid Range:

Spear vs. Maquahuitl

"The Persian spear was similar to the Greek spear in the iron head and wood shaft, but instead of a butt spike, at the end of the shaft was a solid iron ball used to smash heads. All in all, it was 6½ feet long and 5 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

Since the quilted armor of the Jaguar was only effective against arrows, the Persian expert is given 15 seconds to do as much damage as possible against a gel torso with a wooden helmet and shield. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert stabs the spear into the shield with both hands, almost all of the blade goes through it. He rips it out and swings the ball end at the shield and makes a crack. He swings it around again and stabs into the chest of the target with both hands, then rips it out and spins it around, the iron ball cracking the helmet in the process. He spins it around again and stabs into the stomach and the throat as Geoff yells, "Time."

"On the first strikes you went through the shield, that's hitting his arm maybe even his chest if it is right next to it, and the shot from that ball to the shield definitely broke at least one bone. Then with the stab to the chest you nicked the left lung and tore up the heart, instant kill. The helmet did fail; I can see bone going down into the brain so you caused a depressed skull fracture, another kill. The stab to the stomach hit the large and small intestines and would cause a tremendous amount of bleeding, and the throat shot always kills so four hits, four kills." Dorian said.

"But, you only have two ends to attack with, with the maquahuitl it has multiple killing edges." the Jaguar expert said.

"The maquahuitl was a weapon of high status in the Aztec army, it had a wooden oar-like club and pieces of obsidian on both edges, making it sharper than steel but also harder to maintain for a sword similar to its size. It was around 2 or 3 pounds in weight and 4 feet long." Dave explained.

To test the lethality of the maquahuitl, a pig carcass is dressed in the armor of the Immortal and a wicker shield is next to it and the expert has 15 seconds after the swing at the shield to do as much damage. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert swings straight through the shield like butter, cutting it in half. He turns his attention to the pig and swings at the bronze scale of the armor, cutting out an entire row but only scathing the leather underneath. He swings at the side of the pig and cuts through the leather and into the flesh of the pig. He pulls it out along the body, sawing deeper into the body and the armor. He comes up high and swings at the pigs head, cutting it straight off and plopping to the ground as Geoff yells, "Time!"

"The shield obviously is useless and if he's hiding behind it, he's losing his face and dying. The armor shot didn't get through but I'm feeling broken ribs so that can kill or incapacitate. Then you tore into the armor and dug in deeper, you're causing major lacerations and bits of that get into the body, that's a kill. Then you took its head off, a clean kill." Dorian said.

"But it is slower and less reliable than the spear." the Immortal expert said.

"Less reliable, did you see what I did?" the Jaguar expert yells.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "We've seen tons of spears, but nothing like the maquahuitl, so it gets my edge." Geoff said.

"The maquahuitl is known to decapitate horses in one swoop, with that in mind I have to give the edge to the Jaguars." Mack said.

"Pieces of it get stuck in the body, if small enough pieces get into the blood stream, it's very dire, edge maquahuitl." Dorian said.

EDGE: Maquahuitl

Coming up, these elite infantry stab, hack, and slash eachother at close range. Then, a weapon used to block out the sun goes against a long range, steel armor piercing spear.

Close Range:

Sagaris vs. Tecpatl

"The sagaris was a shafted weapon of the ancient world with both a blunt axe-like head and a spike opposite of it, making it a very lethal iron weapon; it was 30 inches long and 2 pounds in weight, giving it a pendulum effect when you swung it." Dave explained.

To test the lethality of the sagaris, a gel torso is fitted with a new Jaguar helmet, armor, and a shield to one side, and he must do as much damage in 15 seconds. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert swings with the axe head, but the axe only barely gets through the armor. He flips it around and digs the pick into the side of the torso. He rips it out and brings it up high, burying it into the helmet and skull, but he must use his other hand to free it. He switches it around again and hits the helmet with the axe head, leaving a big crack. He flips it around again and digs the pick end into the shield, three inches of stick out the other side, but he has difficulty removing it as he did with the shield, then frees it as Geoff yells, "Time!"

"The first shot got through the armor but not into the flesh, so it surprisingly even repelled this but not the pick, you dug that into the large intestine, that will kill. Then you stabbed him in the skull, you may not have hit brain but it also depresses nearby skull so that is a kill, and the helmet shot definitely caused a far greater depression, we got over 130 psi so a definite kill and the shield could be ripped away if you kept your spike in, and in that spot you're going to hit the arm." Dorian said.

"The only concern I have is that it can get stuck in the wooden armor the Jaguar has, you may be able to rip his shield or helmet away but it's still stuck." Mack said.

"Well, we have a knife, but this won't get stuck, it can cut through ribs." the Jaguar expert said.

"The tecpatl was a ceremonial weapon but it was often carried in battle to injury enemies and bring them back to be sacrificed, it had a bone handle with and obsidian blade, 10 inches long, half a pound, it could definitely reach your heart." Dave said.

The expert is given 15 seconds to do as much damage as possible against a gel torso in Immortal's armor. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert delivers rapid stabs in the chest and stomach area, going in all the way to the handle. He got in nearly thirty stabs until Geoff yelled, "Time!"

"What can I say, you stabbed him so many times that all these could cause death individually or all together." Dr. Dorian said.

Suddenly, the expert stabs into the target chest and rips down through the armor and chest, then plunges his hand into the wound and rips its heart out. "This is what it's designed for, and this is going through bronze and hardened leather." the Jaguar expert said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "The tecpatl is just a knife, the sagaris out reaches and can cause more trauma for me." Geoff said.

"Agreed, the tecpatl also cannot slash, if it does it can break, edge sagaris." Mack said.

"Agreed, the sagaris is an axe, axe beats knife, edge sagaris." Dr. Dorian said.

EDGE: Sagaris

Long Range:

Tepoztopilli & Atlatl vs. Bow & Arrow

"The tepoztopilli was a spear designed like the maquahuitl and was even recorded to have gone through Spanish steel armor, it was around 3 feet long and 2 pounds and it was often thrown with the atlatl, a small piece of wood with string to artificially lengthen the arm to increase the distance the tepoztopilli can be thrown." Dave explained.

To test the range and accuracy of the combo, a gel torso with the shield and armor of the Immortal is placed downrange 40 yards, and the expert can only throw two spears, one at the shield and one at the armor. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert hurls the first tepoztopilli, plunging into the chest of the armor and torso. He gets his next spear and flings it as well; this one goes almost all the way through the shield, only a few inches of the spear hang out the side of the shield it punctured. "On the first shot, you hit dead center of the heart, and," Dr. Dorian pulls out the tepoztopilli, "six inches of this is in the body, so instant kill. Then, the shield was useless, it went through it like butter, he's dead anyway he's behind it."

"But it is easy to spot and dodge, it's slow. The arrow is faster and has more range." the Immortal expert said.

"The Persian bow was a composite recurve bow made of wood and horn around 4 feet long that fired a 2 foot long arrow with an iron head. It was the early sniper of the ancient world, but the downside was you shot small, thin arrows so you got less penetration power." Dave said.

The test is set up again and the expert is given 6 arrows, two at the shield, one at the helmet, and three at the armor. Geoff gives the countdown and the expert fires an arrow at the armor, it sticks perpendicular in it, just past the tip. He knocks the next and fires, sinking it right next to the last arrow in the stomach. He fires the next but it bounces off the shield, scratching the jaguar skin on it. He fires at it again and gets the same results, an arrow bouncing off the shield. He fires high and an arrow bounces of the helmet. He fires his last arrow and it sinks into the armor. "Looking at these shots, they didn't get past the armor, they got in but not enough to cause any damage, not even a scratch, on the other side." Dorian said.

"I think it's that way because you have a bow that has the firing power but you have small arrows so you don't get the penetration you should have" Mack said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "The tepoztopilli is going through armor; it gets my edge for that." Geoff said.

"The tepoztopilli can outrange the arrow, and if the distance is closed, the tepoztopilli can still be used as a thrusting weapon." Mack said.

"A bow is more accurate but the Jaguar has a shield, edge Jaguar." Dorian said.

EDGE: Tepoztopilli & Atlatl

X-Factors

"For training, we gave the Immortal an 88 and the Jaguar an 81 because the Immortal was the elite of his time, the Jaguar only had to catch a few people for sacrifices to get to that level, and they didn't always kill their enemies on the battlefield. For endurance, we gave the Immortal an 84 and the Jaguar a 90 because in a skirmish, they'll last longer than the Immortal whose made for close, formation battle. For physicality, we gave the Immortal an 89 and the Jaguar a 92 because the Jaguar had less energy to give with the tecpatl or maquahuitl, but it was close because if you give too much with the atlatl and tepoztopilli you could injure yourself very easily. For killer instinct, we gave the Immortal a 90 and the Jaguar an 80 because the Jaguar didn't always kill on the battlefield, he would take prisoners. And for ferocity, we gave the Immortal an 88 and the Jaguar a 90 because the Jaguar fought for his gods and the Spanish did over exaggerate their savagery, but they could be brutal on the battlefield." Dave said.

"It's time to see who the deadliest warrior is." Geoff said.

Persian Immortal OOOOO

Aztec Jaguar ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins as five Aztec Jaguars prepare for a battle. But on a hill, five Persian Immortals knock their arrows and aim. The Jaguars notice that birds have begun to scatter and spot the enemies as the arrows fly at them. Most are blocked by their armor, helmets, or shields, but one hits a Jaguar right in the throat (ø). The Jaguars retaliate and ready their tepoztopilli and hurl them with their atlatl. The Immortals instinctively lift their shields, but the spears go right through them, two fall just short of hitting the Immortal behind the shield, one is hit in the arm and shoulder, but the last his hit right in the eye through his shield (Ø). The Jaguars ready to volley their spears again but the Immortals fire another volley of arrows. Three hit a Jaguar in the forearm, neck, and through the eye (ø) and then another is hit in the stomach, but his armor stops it as he rips it out. They grab their knives and sword-clubs and chase at the Immortals as they descend the hill in textbook Persian fashion, slowly walking in unison with shield parallel to the ground. The Aztecs stop short of the Immortals and spread into a semicircle, two on the flanks and one in the center, then run wildly at them, swinging their maquahuitls like mad men. The Immortal on left flank has his shield cut in half before he is decapitated (Ø), the other flank has his arm severed below the elbow as well has his shield bisected, but before the final strike, the ball end of a spear crack the Jaguar's jaw in two, the is stabbed in the chest seconds later in his daze (ø). The last Jaguar collides with the last Immortal still holding his ground and knocks the maquahuitl out of his hands with his sagaris. The Jaguar pulls out his tecpatl but is stabbed in the neck with the spike of the sagaris. The Jaguar arches back in pain but succeeds in stabbing the Immortal in the gut twice before he collapses, as does the Immortal, and their blood intertwines as they bleed out (Ø, ø). The one-armed Immortal and his companion grab their sagaris and charge the last Jaguar, but the Jaguar swings and slices the throat of the one-armed Immortal, turning him inside-out and upside-down (Ø). Finally, the Jaguar and Immortal eye eachother then the Jaguar charges at him, swinging the maquahuitl at him and knocking the Immortal upside the head with the broadside of the maquahuitl, knocking his spear and senses out of him. The Jaguar brings the maquahuitl back and swings, but the Immortal ducks under and digs his sagaris into the Jaguar's thigh. The Jaguar winces then brings the maquahuitl overhead and chops down on the Immortal's back, but the armor holds and is only grazed, he only bruises the Immortals back. The Immortal grabs the Jaguar by the wrist and brings his sagaris up then digs the pick down on his helmet, burying it into his skull. The Jaguar wobbles back and drops his maquahuitl, then falls back, smacking his head on a rock (ø). The Immortal picks up his spear and shouts, "Parsa!"

Immortal Jaguar

Sagaris-61% Tecpatl-39%

Spear-48% Maquahuitl-52%

Bow-51% Tepoztopilli & Atlatl-49%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

No Helmet Helmet: 81%

Armor: 92% Armor: 86%

Shield: 99% Shield: 61%

2,571 Wins 2,429 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 88 Training: 81

Endurance: 84 Endurance: 90

Physicality: 89 Physicality: 92

Killer Instinct: 90 Killer Instinct: 80

Ferocity: 88 Ferocity: 90

"The reason the Immortal won was because he was trained to kill, take no prisoners, but it was close because the Jaguar had more efficient armor but the Immortals had more advanced weaponry." Mack said.

Next: The second part of the season finale is on, and it's two of the greatest foes in movies, TV, and literature. To find out tune into the Aftermath, now!


	15. Vampire vs Werewolf

The time has come, after months of testing, studying, and assessing, all the historical warriors have proven themselves, but tonight, Deadliest Warrior goes sci-fi, because it's…

Vampires: The bloodthirsty demons with centuries of knowledge and killer instinct…

Vs…

Werewolves: The ferocious beasts who shape shift from human to super powerful creature.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team has consulted experts such as Steve Niles and Linda Godfrey, along with eyewitness accounts of werewolves, and nature experts to see what in nature could mimic these terrors of the night.

"This may be the most controversial episode due to the fact we rely solely on the expertise of others who believe in these creatures, now the debate may finally be settled between these two adversaries." Mack said.

"We also got stats on what these two creatures are like stats-wise, and let's look at that." Dorian said.

Vampire:

Type: Modern (30 Days of Night)

Height: Varies

Weight: Varies

Weapons:

Bite

Claws

Werewolf:

Type: Modern (Dog Soldiers)

Height: 7-8'

Weight: 500-600 lbs.

Weapons:

Bite

Claws

"Let's talk to you Steve, what is the vampire?" Mack asked.

"The vampire is first described in Medieval Europe and spread all across the world with variants like the strigoi, Dracula, and so on. They started off as romantics who seduced and fed on his victims, weak to religious artifacts, then they lost all that and became merciless, cunning killers no longer effected by garlic or crucifixes." Steve said.

"How strong is it?" Mack asked.

"At their healthiest, full of blood, they're six times stronger than the elite strongman and six times faster than the elite Olympic runner."

"My question is, how do you kill it?" Dorian asked.

"The vampire needs blood, and his heart keeps replacing and moving the life force, that's why they feed on it. If you destroy the heart, brain, decapitate them, or make them lose enough blood, they'll be too weak to fight and die. They also bleed out faster than a human because their heart beats much more rapidly to support their superhuman powers. They are also vulnerable to the sun."

"Now Linda, what is a werewolf?" Mack asked.

"The werewolf is similar to the vampire, it exists in almost every culture but it was never affected by romance or religious artifacts, its purpose is to spread the curse, slaughter, and feed. Most people believe it only happens at a full moon, but real werewolves are out every night, but their strength depends on the moon, if it is full they are at full strength, at the new moon they are at their weakest." Linda said.

"How strong is it?" Mack asked.

"The closest thing to it in nature is the polar bear, which is around eleven times stronger than the average human, so approximately seven times stronger than an elite strongman and a bite force like one, and the speed, tenacity, and endurance of a wolf, but all of this increases if the werewolf enters a rage-like state."

"How do you kill it?" Dorian asked.

"The most effective method is pure silver, whether it is a bullet, knife, or stake, and decapitation and destroying their heart, other than that, the vampire must be careful when it gets close, they're notoriously hard to wound severely."

"First, we need to get the stats we need for the weapons these guys had." Geoff said.

Close Range:

Vampire Fangs vs. Werewolf Jaws

Steve Niles walks up to the group with a pair of jaws with shark-like teeth. "This closely represents the fangs of the vampire; it evolved from two little fangs that had to hit a small artery in the neck to a mouth full of fangs like a shark."

"Doctor, what in nature has a bite force similar to a vampire?" Mack asked.

"The vampire is ten times stronger than the average human, so that has to apply to bite force, and in that case, the alligator." Dr. Dorian said.

The team wires a load cell to a pole and the animal trainer, Hayden Rosenaur, brings in his alligator. Geoff carefully holds the load cell in the gator's mouth and Hayden taps the gator on the nose, making it bite down on the load cell. "Wow, 1,723 pounds, jeez!" Geoff yelled.

The force of the bite is loaded into an automated chomper and a ballistics gel torso with the same viscosity and dimensions of a werewolf's skull, bones, and flesh. "From what Linda told us, the skull of the werewolf is as thick as a polar bear, the bones are three times thicker than a human and the muscle is thick around chest and neck, an inch thicker on the chest and a quarter inch on the neck than a human." Geoff said.

Steve takes the chomper and holds it to the wolf as Geoff gives the countdown and he presses a button, and the jaws rip out a chunk of the neck and blood squirts out. He brings it up and bites into the skull of the werewolf, ripping out flesh, skull, and brain. He brings it down again and rips the werewolf's throat out. "Looking at this, the jugulars and carotid arteries on this side are severed and torn apart; this will be a very quick bleed out, then you bit out brains, an instant kill, and like a lion, you ripped its throat out, another instant kill." Dorian said.

"But to do all that, you got very close to this," Linda said as she holds up a polar bear skull, "it will bite your neck in two, easy."

Next, Hayden brings in his polar bear and the team puts a load cell right into its mouth and Hayden eggs it on to continue biting until it show sign of strain, at which point he makes it stop and rewards it. "What, 1,119, I was not expecting that!" Geoff said.

The force is wired to the bear jaw chompers and a human gel torso is brought in. Geoff gives the countdown and Linda bites into the side of the neck, ripping it down all the way to the spine, making the head bob. She then brings the chompers to the head, and crushes a good part of the skull and the teeth dig in further. She goes to the other side of the neck and bites down again, decapitating it. "Wow, I can't believe this; you actually chewed his head off. Both bites to the neck on their own will kill almost instantaneously, the skull bite, almost a third of this skull is crushed, depressed skull fractures all around, and I can see smushed brain matter, another instant kill." Dorian said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "The werewolf has a bigger mouth, more surface area and more teeth, edge werewolf." Geoff said.

"The vampire also has to bit through all of the fur on the neck if he wants to reach the jugular or carotid, and getting that close to the werewolf is just too risky, edge werewolf." Mack said.

"From my ER experience, an alligator bite is so devastating, but it doesn't have the bite area of a gator, it has the bite area of a human, edge werewolf." Dorian said.

EDGE: Werewolf Jaws

Coming up, these moonlit terrors tear into eachother with their claws. Later, the final X-factors of these creatures are complete and will be revealed to decide who is the deadliest warrior.

Mid Range:

Vampire Claws vs. Werewolf Claws

Inside the Deadliest Warrior armory, Dave Baker is painstakingly creating gauntlets with the signature claws of these terrors. "First for the vampire, I made a gauntlet with inch long, tempered steel claws, very sharp and very hard, then for the werewolf, I made a gauntlet in the dimensions of a werewolf hand, so it is around three times larger than a human hand with 6 inch iron claws, similar to those of a polar bear." Dave explained.

To test the strength of both of these creatures, a professional strongman is brought in, and Dr. Dorian has him slam his arm down on a pressure mat, which registers at 1,470 pounds, which is multiplied accordingly to the strengths of each warrior, 8,820 pounds of force for a vampire and 10,290 pounds of force for the werewolf. The team sets up two tests; in both the teams get four shots, one to the stomach, one to the chest, and one to the skull and neck. The vampire is up first, and Steve grips the lever on the arm as Geoff gives the countdown. He slams it down and it slashes right through the thick flesh in the stomach, he brings the lever back as well as the arm, and Geoff quickly readjusts it for the next swing. Steve brings the lever down again and it slashes clean down to the heart. It is readjusted once more and Steve brings the lever down, and the arm slams into the throat, ripping all the way down to the spine. The hand is brought around to the other side of the gel torso and it is readjusted one last time, and it slams into the temple, three fingers sink completely into the skull and the bear skull inside is visibly shattered. "The first shot, you destroyed a great portion of the intestines, which, along with the massive blood loss would be a kill. The chest shot, you broke through the ribs, those would become shrapnel inside of him and you tore his hear in half, instant kill. The next shot, you tore a huge chunk out of his neck and throat, another instant kill. Finally to the skull, you dug your fingers into his brain and caused a massive depressed skull fracture, another instant kill." Dorian said.

"But werewolves travel in packs, if you wound or kill one, you'll have to do that again and this time you'll get a little more tired, and then again if you made it that far, and by then the vampire will be spent." Linda said.

"But vampires rarely tire." Steve answered.

"Werewolves never tire." she replied.

The next test is already waiting for them, with the same rules as the last. Geoff gives the countdown and Linda pulls down on the lever, slamming the claws into the stomach and the claw tips sink out the other side. She readies for the next swing and brings the lever down, digging into the target's chest, ripping the heart out as it was impaled on one of the fingers. It is readied again and the claws dig deep into the face, raking out flesh and bone. It is brought back and readjusted one last time as Linda brings the lever down, slamming the claws into the neck, slicing through the flesh and knocking the head several yards away. "The first shot, you not only tore apart a third of the intestines but the size of this wound is much larger than the vampire's so they would begin to spill out, that's a kill. Then on the chest strike you did the same thing as the vampire, except it had thicker flesh to get through, and removed his heart with a finger, instant kill. Then you dug into his face, you shattered the jaw, the entire left side of the skull has collapsed in on the brain, and you're also tickling his brain with your claws, instant kill. Then you swung at the neck, first you just sliced through it, but along with the blunt force of the hand, you literally knocked his head off, which is what is said a polar bear could do, take a man's head off in one swipe, decapitation is always an instant kill." Dorian said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The werewolf has it, he doesn't even have to claw to kill, even with an open-handed slap, you could still see the cervical spine being shatter from the blow." Geoff said.

"Or he could crush your head in his hands, edge werewolf." Mack said.

"Even with just the blunt force, that would not only shatter the neck but also decapitate on its own, edge werewolf."

EDGE: Werewolf Claws

X-Factors

"After all the data compiling and expert analysis, we were given the ability to rate these characters X-factors for the first time. First up we have ferocity, these are both the most ferocious things we've ever seen, but in the rage state, the werewolf is much more to fear, so we gave the vampire a 96 and the werewolf a 98. For endurance, the werewolf did it again; wolves can run for miles non-stop, the vampire doesn't tire out normally but in extended battle they can tire out, so we gave the vampire a 95 to the werewolf's 99. For speed, the werewolf can move as fast as a wolf, but the vampire had this one, with the ratios given to us by our vampire experts, the vampire can move at up to 68 miles per hour to the werewolf's 45 miles per hour. Next we have intelligence, and the vampire gets this one, he's been around for centuries, he may be near impossible to kill because of how smart it is, so we gave the vampire a 96 to the werewolf's 95 because our experts tell us werewolf can tell your weakness by just glancing at you." Rob said.

"This may be the longest testing and researching we've ever done; it's time to throw the switch." Geoff said.

Vampires OOOOO

Werewolves ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins with a man sitting in a forest clearing with his girlfriend, lying on a blanket together under a full moon. The man gets up and goes behind a tree and pulls a ring from his back pocket and takes a deep breath as he gets ready to go back to her, but a man spins him around and digs his teeth into his neck, as four others stand by and watch. Meanwhile, the woman wanders off to her car to get another blanket. She sits in the driver's seat and grabs the blanket, then realizes her window keeps getting condensation, but soon realizes something is breathing on it. She moves her head slightly to see a hideous creature puffing hot, smoky breath on the window. Before she can scream, the beast shatters the window and drags her out, then begins to eat her alive. The feeding vampire senses the bloodshed and orders his followers to inspect with a simple hiss. He finishes his feast and joins them, and they find the remains of the woman. A female vampire sticks her hand in the corpse and smells the blood on her hands, then looks at the leader and growls. He suddenly goes into high alert and begins to walk in circles, looking for whatever is causing his panic. They hear snap of a twig behind them and then a hideous creature leaps into the air and onto the female vampire, and in two clean bites, chews her head off (Ø). The vampires back up to their leader and look at the beast who begins to gorge itself on the flesh of the vampire. The leader shrieks at it and it looks up at them, then stands up on its hind legs and lets out an ear shattering howl. The lead vampire runs at the werewolf, and before it can react, rips its throat out with one swipe of his hand (ø). He orders his remaining men to spread out and search for more of them, knowing these creatures are always in packs. One of the vampires walks deep into the woods before he hears another werewolf growl. A branch above him creaks and leaves fall down, then a bush behind him rustles. He slowly makes his way to the bush and spreads it open, but he sees nothing in it. A loud crack hits the air and the vampire drops to the ground, four deep claw marks in the back of his skull (Ø). Meanwhile, another vampire chases down another werewolf, tracking him by his scent. He traps it next to a cliff, but the werewolf climbs 10 feet up the steep rock face before pushing off and lunging at the vampire, who lunges at him as well, the vampire manages to get under the werewolf's head before impact and tackles him to the ground. He quickly delivers a bite to the side of the werewolf's neck, spouting blood everywhere but it enrages the beast. The vampire sinks its teeth into the werewolf again, but this time bites out a chunk of skull and a bit of brain (ø). He spits out the mouthful but his head suddenly flies off his body and smacks off a tree, the previous werewolf standing behind his decapitated corpse (Ø). Elsewhere, the vampire leader tracks down another werewolf and runs side by side with it before long back in the clearing. He jumps onto the werewolf's back and brings his cupped hand up, then buries his claws into the werewolf's skull, making it somersault and land on top of the vampire, who promptly rolls it off of him (ø). Just as he gets to his feet, another werewolf lunges out of the thicket at him, mouth wide open and arms outstretched. The vampire takes two steps and swings his open hand into the wide open mouth of the werewolf, his hand, all the way to the wrist, now out the other side of the werewolf's skull (ø). He pushes it off of him and rejoins with his other comrade, winded. They turn to walk back to a safe place but the last werewolf quietly emerges from the woods and sneaks up on them, then grabs the leader by the shoulders and bites down on his clavicle, snapping it and biting the side of his neck with his molar, puncturing his jugular. The other vampire slams his claws into the werewolf' shoulder and is met with the werewolf's backhand, knocking him back and sending him into a tree, the force of the slap stuns him and breaks his neck. The werewolf throws the vampire leader into another tree, nearly wrapping him around it as the tree snaps his spine. The werewolf gets on top of the stunned vampire and begins to dig into him with his claws like a dog in the dirt, digging two massive wounds all the way through him, tearing apart his lungs and heart (Ø). He turns to the vampire leader, who attempts to crawl away. He leaps into the air and lands hard on his back, shattering his pelvis. He brings his head up, mouth open, and brings it down, slamming his jaws down on the back of the vampire's head, ripping off the entire back of his skull (Ø). The werewolf stands up and lets out a powerful roar as dawn begins to break, he head to a creak to wash off the blood and back to his home so his human counterpart suspects nothing.

Vampire Werewolf

Fangs-48% Jaws-52%

Claws-39% Claws-61%

2,336 Wins 2,664 Wins

X-Factors

Ferocity: 96 Ferocity: 98

Endurance: 95 Endurance: 99

Intimidation: 90 Intimidation: 99

Speed: 68 MPH Speed: 45 MPH

Intelligence: 96 Intelligence: 95

"The reason the werewolf won was because he didn't tire out, he kept going and going and going to either he or the vampire was dead and it was very difficult for the vampire to get up-close." Mack said.

**Tune into the Aftermath now to submit your questions, and while you're on the profile page vote for the two generals you'd want to see fight and the two warriors you'd like to see next season fight in the Back for Blood special. Also, next season, we'll be having three new hosts, season 2 will premiere in Septemper.**


	16. Back for Blood Part I: Generals

**Originally, I was going to have the votes decide the battles, but due to too few voters, I've decided to analyze the winning percentages, advantages and disadvantages of each warrior. Season 2 will premiere September 13th, Part 2 of the special will be uploaded soon. Also, NEW HOSTS!**

Back for Blood: Part I: Generals

Not only a battle of the first season's best, the Deadliest Warrior also has some new blood, introducing… Zivon96, a tall brown-haired and brown-eyed tan man taking the place of Geoffrey Desmoulin, he is the team's biomedical scientist with an arsenal from pressure sensors and shock patches to ballistics gel and pig carcasses. Coming in for Dr. Dorian is Scarecrow'sMainFan, a tall brown-haired blue-eyed man telling us what kind of trauma the warriors can inflict on eachother. Finally, taking Richard "Mack" Machowitz's place, military history and tactical analysis DeadAliveManiac, or DAM, will take his place in tactics, strategy, and historical analysis of both weapons and warriors.

"We've decided that we'd look at each warrior's weaknesses and strengths and see which had a better role as a warrior and we've come to a decision." Zivon said.

Hannibal: The general mastermind who brought the Roman Republic to its knees in the 3rd century BC.

Vs.

Vlad the Impaler: The Wallachian butcher who stopped the Ottoman Empire from expanded into his land in 15 century.

Who…is…deadliest?

"First up, I want to look at the makeup of these warriors." Scarecrow said.

Hannibal:

Circa: 216 BC

Age: 29

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Handicaps: Blind in one eye

Weapons and Armor:

Brass Helmet

Bronze Musculata

Caetra

Falcata

Soliferrum

War Elephant

Vlad the Impaler:

Circa: 1462

Age: 31

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Handicaps: Porphyria, Sadist

Weapons and Armor:

Steel Helmet

Steel-Plated Riveted Chainmail

Heater Shield

Kilij

Halberd

Hand Cannon

Close Range:

Falcata vs. Kilij

The team reviews the tapes of the kilij and falcata and looks at the stats of each weapon. "I have to give my edge to the kilij, it outreaches the falcata and has a tremendous amount of killing capabilities behind it, plus the longer blade makes it perfect for horseback." Zivon says.

"I have to go with the kilij; backward-curving sabers are what replaced things like the falcata on the battlefield." DAM said.

"To get the damage you need with the falcata, you need to be very close, and with the length and killing potential of the kilij, I think more than Hannibal's helmet is in trouble, edge kilij." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Kilij

Mid Range:

Soliferrum vs. Halberd

"I think the big question here is can the soliferrum outrange the halberd, I think it can and will but if you miss that person will rip you apart, whether on foot or horseback. I can't decide because I see both of them penetrating armor, edge even." Zivon said.

"I have to go with the halberd, the soliferrum was designed to break more easily on impact after being thrown so the enemy can't use it, the halberd is sturdier and gives more options." Scarecrow said.

"I stick with the soliferrum, yes it does break but Iberian soldiers were incredibly accurate with this up to 20 yards away and are designed to be thrown 33 yards, and when it gets through that chainmail, it will be hard as hell to pull out because it has barbed edges." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

Special Weapons:

War Elephant vs. Hand Cannon

To test if the hand cannon can kill an elephant, Zivon sets up an elephant stand-in just like the last season, and the Vlad expert is called in to fire the weapon once more. Zivon gives him the countdown and the expert fires the gun, hitting high in the target. "Looking at this, you got through the dermis and epidermis and three-quarters of the way through the subcutaneous tissue, not a kill but this elephant is wounded and therefore spooked." Scarecrow said.

"I have to go with the war elephant, if the hand cannon does fire and hit the elephant, both of which it may not, with an experienced rider, the elephant won't crush it's own troops but you have to take down the driver, with the problems of accuracy in this weapon, I don't see that as a big problem." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the hand cannon is what put elephants out of use on the battlefield, it won't kill it, but it will make it uncontrollable for Hannibal and it will definitely go through his armor and helmet, whether it be a bullet or the war spike." Zivon said.

"I go with the war elephant, it's well-trained and if it does start to panic a trained rider will keep it from charging into his comrades at the very least." DAM said.

EDGE: War Elephant

Armor:

Bronze Musculata, Brass Helmet, Caetra vs. Riveted Chainmail and Steel Plates, Steel Helmet, Heater Shield

"I go with Hannibal on this, his helmet is the only thing I see as a weakness, and like the Iberians, he was a great swordsman and along with the Iberians being one of the best sword-and-shield fighters, solid bronze armor, and the weakness of chainmail, Hannibal's armor will hold out." Zivon said.

"I go with Vlad, iron replaced bronze armor and steel replaced that, even if Vlad has chainmail, it is more improved than what the Romans had, coupled with a steel helmet and shield, gun powder, and a weapon designed for penetrating steel armor like the halberd, I give it to Vlad." Scarecrow said.

"I see every weapon Hannibal has penetrating the chainmail, the kilij is Vlad's primary weapon and that can't pierce Hannibal's chestplate, his helmet is a weak point but Vlad has a larger weak point around his entire chest, back, and stomach, edge Hannibal." DAM said.

EDGE: Hannibal

Ambush Tactics:

Battle of Lake Trasimene vs. The Night Attack

"Why was Lake Trasimene so decisive for Hannibal and his troops?" DAM asked the Hannibal expert.

"This is perhaps the greatest ambush in history; Hannibal has 30,000 troops to the Roman's, under Gaius Flaminius, 40,000. He placed his heavy infantry near the end of a path along to lake to attack the front third of the Roman army, then further back along the path were his Gauls, light troops, and cavalry would attack the next sections, Hannibal also had his troops light fires far away on the hills of Tuoro to convince the Roman's he was farther away. The general Gaius led a horrible charge through the path and he was attacked before his troops could get into formation, disorganizing and panicking the Roman army. His cavalry pushes the last part of the Roman army into the lake, so now the Romans are surrounded on four sides by Hannibal's army and the lake. He slaughtered 15,000 Romans either in battle or drowned trying to swim across the lake and the rest were taken prisoner."

"Why did Vlad attack the Ottomans at night?"

"Vlad initially set many traps along the way to this battle, destroying supplies, poisoning water, evacuating all animals and people in nearby land, and spreading disease to the Ottoman army. Before the battle, Vlad snuck in disguised as a Turk and located where Sultan Mehmed Khan II was, Vlad was obsessed on personally killing the Sultan. Mehmed did not want any of his troops, 90,000 in all, to leave the city they had captured so if they were attacked they wouldn't be so surprised, but Vlad decided to attack at night because they were all in their tents. He lead 30,000 troops to battle and several attacks were carried out by him and other generals. He did not accomplish killing the Sultan but he caused great panic amongst the Ottoman army and killed 15,000 troops and drove back the Ottomans when the Sultan and his troops discovered 20,000 impaled Turks and Bulgarians along the way to the Wallachian capital." the Vlad expert said.

Which ambush gets the edge? "Hannibal wiped out an entire army; Vlad took out a chunk of it but failed what he set out to do, kill their leader, which Hannibal did, edge Hannibal." DAM said.

EDGE: Battle of Lake Trasimene

X-Factors

"We are using the same X-factors as we did previously with these warriors but we had to account for new ones based on what the opponent had." Rob explained. "For strategy, Hannibal has a 97 and Vlad has a 78. For logistics, we gave Hannibal a 77 and Vlad an 80. For physicality, we gave Hannibal an 84 and Vlad an 89. For generalship, we gave Hannibal a 91 to Vlad's 86. For endurance, we gave Hannibal an 89 and Vlad an 82. For audacity, we gave Vlad a 90 to Hannibal's 87. For intimidation, Vlad has a 97 to Hannibal's 92. For psychological health, we gave Hannibal a 90 to Vlad's 79. For disease, we gave Hannibal a 93 to Vlad's 86."

"Let's see who the deadliest general is." Zivon said.

OOOO O Hannibal

oooo o Vlad ø Ø

The battle begins with Vlad and his Wallachian troops eating and feeding the horses in the woods of Walachia. He hears a thunderous snap and goes to investigate. He walks through the woods towards the sound of the snap and finds the stake holding up Ivan the Terrible's impaled corpse snapped in half. His nostrils flare as he looks at the stump of the stake and runs back to his troops. He grabs his weapons and orders his men to follow a path left by something that snapped the stake. He leads his men through the smashed brush with his horsemen and foot soldiers behind. The path eventually leads out of the woods and behind Vlad's castle. He looks up at his castle and hears a trumpet behind him and turns to see Hannibal atop his elephant and his Numidian horsemen charging at him with javelins in hand. Vlad's horsemen charge at them and draw their swords. One of the Numidians hurls a soliferrum at a Wallachian, sticking into his chest and going through his heart and spine (ø). The other horseman and the Numidian get within reach of eachother and the Wallachian swings wildly at him, but he ducks under and runs at Vlad. He throws his soliferrum but it bounces off Vlad's shield, snapping in two and barely scratching the steel. He turns his horse but one of the Wallachian foot soldiers fires his hand cannon, going through his left temple and out the other (Ø). Vlad loads his hand cannon along with his other foot soldiers as his last horsemen and the Numidian collide, the Numidian ducks the swing of the kilij and throws his soliferrum back at the Wallachian, sticking him right in the back of the neck in his spine, he slumps over and falls off his horse, landing on his back and shoving the javelin all the way through his neck and out his throat (ø). Vlad and his troops fire at the Numidian, two bullets strike the horse in the chest and kill it, the other shot goes wide. The horse falls to its side and lands on the Numidian's leg, trapping him. Vlad runs at the downed soldier and swings the war spike into the man's helmet, piercing it and sinking all the way down into his brain (Ø). He leaves the hand cannon in the corpse and picks his halberd off the ground. He leads his remaining troops in a charge at Hannibal's advancing Iberians as Hannibal slides down the elephant's side. The Iberians engage the Wallachian soldiers as one of the Iberians runs at a Wallachian soldier, barreling into his shield and knocking him to the ground. He manages to get the shield off of the soldier and brings his falcata up with both hands then buries it into his chest (ø). Before he can get up Vlad buries the fluke of his halberd into the Iberian's helmet, going down into his brain and shattering his skull (ø), Vlad leaves the halberd and unsheathes his kilij and a shield from a dead soldier. Meanwhile, the other Iberian and Wallachian engage eachother by slicing at eachother and blocking the blows with their shields. The Iberian slams his sword into the heater shield three times and tires out after the blows, bowing in exhaustion. The Wallachian takes advantage and chops overhead at the Iberian twice, denting his helmet with his sword, stunning him and cracking his skull. He brings his sword back again and lets his swing fly, decapitating the Iberian (Ø). His victory is short lived as Hannibal walks up behind him and stabs him in the back, then thrusts the sword through his chest (ø). He pulls the sword out of him and lets the corpse slump to the ground as he advances towards Vlad. They circle eachother and Vlad makes the first strike, his swing bounces of Hannibal's shield. Hannibal chops at Vlad and his sword bounces of the top of the steel shield. But Hannibal quickly switches his grip so he holds the sword like a knife and pushes it over Vlad's shield and he pulls it back, ripping the shield from Vlad. Vlad sees his opening and swings at Hannibal, slicing his bicep and forcing him to drop his shield. Hannibal brings his sword back and swings at Vlad's head, but the sword glances off his helmet and Vlad retaliates by swinging at his legs, slicing his thigh and dropping him on one knee. He brings his sword back to his side and readies to swing for the killing blow, but Hannibal thrusts falcata up into Vlad's stomach, going through his chainmail and into his intestines and spine. Vlad collapses back as Hannibal slowly gets to his feet and looks to see Vlad spit blood but is still breathing. He smirks and walks back to his elephant and gets on it. He pushes it forward and Vlad screams as the elephant begins to set its foot on his face and presses down, pulverizing his entire skull (ø). Hannibal rides back to his camp and receives treatment for his wounds.

Hannibal Vlad

Falcata-46% Kilij-54%

Soliferrum-53% Halberd-47%

War Elephant-51% Hand Cannon-49%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 93% Helmet: 1%

Armor: 21% Armor: 96%

Shield: 4% Shield: 1%

2,507 Wins 2,493 Wins

"What we've seen here is possibly the age old question of brain versus brawn. Hannibal's helmet failed with almost every blow it took from Vlad's weapons, but that's if it gets past the shield. Vlad's chest and stomach were more exposed with his chainmail to Hannibal's bronze chestplate. Also is soliferrum outranged the halberd and his elephants and trained riders made it hard for the hand cannon to force the elephant from the battlefield or spook it." Rob said.

Next: It's part 2 of the Back for Blood special and its two of the most popular warriors from the previous season. Tune in to see who made the cut in Back for Blood, part 2! Tune into the Aftermath now to submit your questions and get answers.


	17. Back for Blood Part II: Warriors

Back for Blood Part 2

"We've had a lot more tests done and consideration in our next battle, so now we have the final part of our deadliest warriors of season one." Zivon said.

Rajput: India's fierce fighters who dispatch their enemies with a multitude of bizarre weapons…

Vs…

Spartan Hoplite: The bronze butcher of Greece whose culture centered on warfare.

Who…is…deadliest?

"These are two of my favorite warriors throughout history for their deployment, weaponry, and warfare mentality." DAM said.

"Let's see how these two stack up side by side." Scarecrow said.

Rajput:

Circa: 900

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Khanda

Bhuj

Chakram

Katar

Steel Helmet

Coat of 10,000 Nails

Dhal Shield

Spartan Hoplite:

Circa: 480 BC

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Xiphos

Dory

Javelin

Aspis Shield

Corinthian Helmet

Bronze Cuirass

Short Range:

Khanda vs. Xiphos

"I have to go with the khanda; it has a tremendous swing to it and with that, a ton of killing power." DAM said.

"I give it to the xiphos, it is much more maneuverable and it can find its way in the small weak points in the Rajput's armor." Scarecrow said.

"This is a tough one, but with the Rajput's gatka training, he can keep the sword moving at a blinding speed, edge khanda." Zivon said.

EDGE: Khanda

Mid Range:

Bhuj vs. Dory

"The bhuj was an Indian axe-dagger with a metal pole and steel axe head, the poll was hollow because at the end you can unscrew it and a dagger will be attached to the bottom. It was 4 feet long and 4 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

Zivon sets up a gel torso with a Spartan's helmet and armor, and instructs the Rajput expert he gets a thrust and a slash at the armor, and a chop at the helmet at points where he has placed pressure sensors. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert chops onto the helmet, leaving a huge dent, he then brings the axe to his side and swings at the stomach of the armor, only leaving a dent. He brings the bhuj back and thrusts into the armor; it penetrates but doesn't touch the skin underneath, the armor having an inch long line hole in it. Before Scarecrow assesses the injuries, the team reviews the slow motion footage of the headshot. The shot makes the head twist 90 degrees to the left and collapses down on the neck, clearly indicating paralysis. "This guy will die from that alone, his heart and lungs will shut down, also the shot itself got over 500 psi, and with that large dent, it easily translates to a large skull fracture, a very easy kill in two different ways. But the other shots didn't register." Scarecrow said.

"But to do that, you have to get past the massive shield, and with that bulky weapon, you'll bounce right off and we'll thrust the spear into your chest." the Spartan expert said.

To test this, Zivon sets a gel torso onto a motorized attack bot and fits it with a small piece of Rajput armor. The expert is given his instructions, one thrust below the steel chest plate where a pressure sensor is placed, and Zivon gives the countdown. The bot starts to roll towards him and he puts his foot forward as he thrust into the chest right under the chest plate, he removes the spear and reveals the tip is bent upward at a near 90 degree angle. Scarecrow removes the armor and reveals the trauma, "You did get through the velvet, leather, and a steel plate, but you bent it to a point were it couldn't get through the chainmail, and there wasn't enough blunt force to break a rib." Scarecrow said.

"But I have this bronze butt spike which is stronger than the iron." the Spartan expert said.

The expert switches the spear around as Zivon sets the test up again and sends the attack bot at him. The expert readies and thrusts right next to the hole in the armor, striking another steel plate but it goes through more smoothly. The expert extracts it and reveals blood on the spike. The armor is removed and Scarecrow assesses the actual trauma, "This time, you got into the body, between the ribs and into the heart, you killed him." he said with amazement.

Which mid range weapon gets the edge? "It's in the technology for me, steel versus bronze and iron, the Rajput gets my edge." DAM said.

"A spear is good for thrusting and that's about it, the bhuj can swipe and stab, edge bhuj." Scarecrow said.

"Despite that, I say the dory, it got through the armor of the Rajput and getting past that shield won't be easy at all." Zivon said.

EDGE: Bhuj

Special Weapons:

Katars vs. Aspis

"I can't say, the katars will puncture the Spartans armor but can it get the shield, I don't know, the shield on the other hand is bulky and slow, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"I'm with the aspis; it provides impenetrable defense and unstoppable offense." Zivon said.

"With the scissor katar you can entangle someone's weapons, but the shield can only be entangled if you get his arm, the shield is just too much for the katar to overcome, edge aspis." DAM said.

EDGE: Aspis

Long Range:

Chakram vs. Javelin

"Easily the chakram, it can lop of heads and limbs, the javelin will only go through if it doesn't hit plate or the shield, even then it won't be traumatic." Zivon said.

"Same hear, the chakram is faster and just can kill, the javelin can't." DAM said.

"The chakram has range, speed, and is known to ricochet, edge chakram." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Chakram

Armor:

Steel helmet, Coat of 10,000 Nails, Dhal shield vs. Corinthian helmet, bronze cuirass, Aspis shield

"For me it's coverage against strength, the Rajput has more coverage with his armor, but the shield of the Spartan is larger and his armor is stronger, between these two, edge even." Zivon said.

"Just like the last bout, it's steel against bronze, and though some of the steel is in chainmail and lessens the protection, I say Rajput." Scarecrow said.

"Well, just like last time for me, the bronze is a solid piece and with a massive shield, the Rajputs will have a hard time killing the Spartans, edge Spartans." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors

"For endurance, because of their gatka training, the Rajput gets a 96 to the Spartan 91. For training, it's dead even, two of the most trained and deadliest warriors to date, both warriors have a 100. For physicality, the Rajput has a 95 to the Spartan 97. For intimidation, the Rajput has a 93 to the Spartan 95. For killer instinct, we gave the Rajput a 97 and the Spartan a 100. Finally, ferocity, and we gave the Rajput a 94 to the Spartan's 98." Rob explained.

"I'm anxious to see who wins this battle, let's see it." DAM said.

OOOOO Rajput

ooooo Spartan Ø ø

The battle begins outside of Sparta, as five hoplites battle against one another to prepare for a war with Athens. But just a football field away, a clan of Rajputs watches these strange men ram into one another. One Rajput takes a chakram off his neck and slowly approaches the group. One Spartan sees the man and they turn to look at him, assuming he is a Persian messenger. But only 10 yards away, he lets the disk fling through the air, singing towards the neck of the closest Spartan and going clean through it (ø). The Spartans stare in amazement at the steel disk, having just hit the ground, they turn as the Rajput takes another chakram and lets it fly, this one bounces of a Spartan's shield but sticks into the shield arm of a nearby Spartan, slicing to bone in his tricep. He rips it out and turns to see the Rajputs charging at them, with shields, swords, and axes in hands. The Spartans draw up battle formation and volley their javelins, most bounce off the armor and shield, but one goes into the eye of a Rajput dropping him flat on his back (Ø). The Spartans then draw their spears and hold them out in front of them. As the Rajputs close the distance, the Spartans simply hold their spears out and one Rajput impales himself halfway onto a spear, he collapses back, but his weight forces the Spartan to drop the spear (Ø). The other Rajputs proceed with caution, walking to the sides of the Spartans. One Spartan thrusts his spear, but the Rajput easily dodges it and chops it in half with his bhuj, knocking the phalanx's strength in half. The other Rajputs charge the right flank, the Spartan on the flank thrusts his spear at a Rajput, but his spear only barely gets through the armor before hitting a plate, damaging it from use. The Rajput grabs the spear and attempts to pull it from the Spartan, who tries just as hard to keep it, but he is met with an ear shattering shot to his helmet from the other Rajput's bhuj, denting his helmet, fracturing his skull and breaking his neck (ø). The wounded Spartan turns to the Rajput's with the last spear and thrusts at the left shoulder of the Rajput with the bhuj, who dodges it but sets himself up for a shot from the rim of the Aspis, making a sickeningly audible crack of his neck as he falls to the ground (Ø). But his arm gives out and he drops his shield as the other Rajput, having removed the spear from himself, comes spinning at the Spartan swinging his sword in every direction, before bringing it down on the neck of the Spartan, turning him into a Pez dispenser (ø). The Rajputs surround last Spartans but the hoplites charge them, battering into them with their shields. One Spartan brings his sword up for a killing blow but the Rajput holds his shield up, but the Spartan only faked the attack and thrusts into the guts of the Rajput, then twists the blade (Ø). The other Spartan brings his sword up with full intention of slicing the Rajput open, but the Rajput swings his khanda at the leg of the Spartan, getting around his greave and slicing his thigh. The Spartan drops in pain and as the Rajput rises and swings his sword down with two hands at the Spartans head, leaving a larger dent than the previous bhuj and shattering his skull and neck (ø). The Rajput turns to the last Spartan and drops his shield and sword, pulling out his katars and opening the scissor katar's blades. He and the Spartan charge eachother as he closes the blades of his scissor katar and digs his other into the shield of the Spartan, just the tip protruding out the other side. The Spartan whips his shield to his opposite side, ripping the katar from the Rajput and brings the shield across his body, attempting to backhand the Rajput with his shield. The Rajput ducks the blow and buries his katar into the Spartan's lower abdomen, going clean through the armor. The Spartan gasps in shock but brings his xiphos back and thrusts down at the Rajput, the sword bounces and bends in half on the steel chest plate. The Rajput thrusts again and this time into the Spartan's throat, two inches of the katar sticking out the back of his neck, the Rajput then opens the blades again and the Spartan's head topples to the ground (ø). The Rajput raises his fist and shouts in victory.

Rajput Spartan

Khanda: 58% Xiphos: 42%

Bhuj: 57% Dory: 43%

Chakram: 70% Javelin: 30%

Katar: 51% Shield: 49%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 6% Helmet: 36%

Armor: 12% Armor: 10%

Shield: 1% Shield: 2%

2,522 Wins 2,478 Wins

"Despite the Rajput dominating the weapons, the X-factors and Spartan armor made this much closer because it was much harder for a Rajput to kill a Spartan, but with centuries of advancement and training, the Rajputs prove they are this season's deadliest warrior." Rob explained.

Go to the Aftermath forum now to see why these warriors made the cut and why others didn't. Also, here's the lineup for season 2!

Sept. 13 Maori Warrior vs. Apache

Sept. 20 Roman Gladiator vs. English Longbowmen

Sept. 27 Landsknecht Dopplesöldner vs. French Knight

Oct. 4 Mughal Warrior vs. Ottoman Janissary

Oct. 11 Comanche vs. Ancient Egyptian Warrior

Oct. 18 Hun Horsemen vs. Mongol Horsemen

Oct. 25 Thracian Mercenary vs. Iberian Caetrati

Nov. 1 Polish Winged Hussar vs. Spanish Conquistador

Nov. 8 Mehmed Khan II vs. Saladin

Nov. 15 My Birthday: Parthian Cataphract vs. Mamluk Horsemen

Nov. 22 Macedonian Pikemen vs. Swiss Pikemen

Nov. 29 Charlemagne vs. Richard the Lionheart

Dec. 7 Finale: Genoese Crossbowmen vs. Scottish Highlander

If you have any ideas about HISTORICAL warriors not used yet, ask for match-ups in the reviews, but more warriors to come, so don't ask for these:

SEASON THREE: Debut Unknown

Napoleon Bonaparte vs. Oliver Cromwell

French Musketer vs. Pirate

Macedonian Hoplite vs. Roman Legionnaire

That's all I have, so anyother warriors not used or going to be used, submit them, their armor and weapons, circas heights and weights, and I'll hopefully publish them, and please make them ancient or pre-modern warriors, that is my specialty.


	18. Maori vs Apache

**GOOD NEWS: New season of DW and new warriors. Also, I just got X Box Live so if you wanna play me, send me a request and I'll tell you the games I play, just search DeadAliveManiac.**

**BAD NEWS: My computer got the blue screen but we fixed it but it's the old version of Windows XP, so hopefully I get that fixed or next week I'll try to get a reliable laptop and try to type on any computer available and save to my flash drive, luckily I uploaded the first two episodes before the shit hit the fan, let's enjoy and pray I stick to the schedule!**

**GREAT NEWS: Computer is totally fixed, on the day I upload, ENJOY!**

Maori Warrior: The vicious Polynesian murderer who ate his victims to gain their powers…

Vs…

The Apache: The fierce tribesmen of the Central Plains who were fiercely protective of their lands.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, the new team of Zivon96, the biomedical engineer, Scarecrow'sMainFan, the ER doctor, and DAM, the historical and tactical adviser, use 21st century science and a large arsenal of weaponry to decide who is deadliest.

"This is a great match-up, two unarmored warriors with a huge legacy behind them, the things we have to consider for both key factors are the Maori was never conquered but the Apache can use his weapons at longer ranges." DAM said.

"Well, for me, it's all about the trauma and how the two stack up." Scarecrow said.

Maori Warrior:

Circa: 1785

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons:

Mere

Taiaha

Wahaika

Apache:

Circa: 1830

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons:

Bowie Knives

Tomahawk

War Club

Special Weapons:

Wahaika vs. War Club

"The wahaika was a clubbing weapon of the Maoris which could be made of jade, wood, or in this case, whale bone. It had a notch in it to catch weapons and disarm the opponent. It was around a foot long and 3 pounds in weight."

To test the damage of the wahaika, the team sets up a gel torso. "Are you ready?" Zivon says to the expert, who shouts back, "Three… two… one… bash his head in!"

The expert brings his wahaika over head and swings it down on the skull, opening a 5 inch hole in the skull. "Wow man, what can I say, you opened his skull up, and this is one of the fastest weapons I've seen." Scarecrow said.

"You Apaches are famous for your knives, but this can block it and disarm you, and with a mere in the other hand, your screwed." the Maori expert said.

"But it is fairly small, so you have to get very close, and as agile as the Apache is, that's going to be hard." the Apache expert said.

"The war club was a prized Apache weapon, it was two feet long and two pounds, it had a stone head and a hard wood handle, all wrapped in rawhide for extra grip." Dave explained.

The team brings out another gel torso and Zivon gives him the orders and he smashes the stone into the skull, visibly cracking a large part of it but not causing a hole. "Just looking at it, the skull looks like an eggshell, this is a kill." Scarecrow said.

"But what worries me is it is very thin right at the club end of the wooden grip so if you strike with enough force, it will break." DAM said.

Which special weapon gets the edge? "From what I see as a big defect in the weapon, and the fact the wahaika can catch a weapon, the Maori has my edge." DAM said.

"Same here, the wahaika is made of harder materials and has less likelihood to break." Scarecrow said.

"We're all in agreed, edge wahaika." Zivon said.

EDGE: Wahaika

Coming up, these homeland defending titans get up close and personal. And later, the warriors bring out their legendary weapons.

Close Range:

Mere vs. Bowie Knives

"The mere was similar to the wahaika, except it didn't have a notch and had sharpened edges, so it could bludgeon, slice, and stab. This particular one is made of jade and is a foot long and two pounds in weight." Dave explained.

To compare the damage between the wahaika and mere, a bull skull is set up. The expert readies and Zivon gives the countdown, he lets out a war shout and swings down turning the entire front portion of the skull into powder. "Wow, I'm in disbelief, that little weapon broke that bull skull in half, if you hit a person like that, off switch." Scarecrow said.

"Yes but it's just like the wahaika, bludgeon and bludgeon, the Apaches have more diversity in their weapons, including our knives." the Apache said.

"The Bowie knife was most likely something the Apaches got from dead settlers or from trading, it is a fairly big knife, 9 inches long and over a pound and a half in length." Dave explained.

Due to the nature of the Apaches carrying multiple knives, the expert is given five knives, four will be thrown at 5 pig carcasses twenty yards away and the last will be used to stab and slash. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert grabs a Bowie by the blade and whirls it through the air, sticking the entire blade into a pig's throat. He grabs the next in the same manner and whirls it; this one sinks the entire blade in the stomach of another pig. He gets the next and throws it, sinking into the chest of another. He grabs the last one and whirls it down range, sticking in the chest of another uninjured pig. He grabs his last knife and runs at the last uninjured pig, he stabs it in the chest and rips all the way down the stomach, then he slashes at the neck, slicing two inches into the flesh. "Looking at the first knife, you hit his throat, an obvious instant kill. The next one went into the intestines and with the penetration most likely hit the spine, this is a kill. The next two are both in the chest but the placement is different, you stuck the first in his left lung, this would incapacitate and you broke the ribs so bone could hit the heart, another kill, and the next one is dead center in the heart, instant kill. For the stab, you disemboweled him after stabbing him in the heart, and the throat slash are all instant kills." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "I like the mere because it can do so much damage because it is stronger than steel and has a lot of versatility to it, but the knives can outrange the Maori, edge knives." DAM said.

"Couple that with the fact that Apaches carry multiple knives on them, no contest, edge Bowie knives." Zivon said.

"More options, more kills, edge knives." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Bowie Knives

Mid Range:

Taiaha vs. Tomahawk

"The taiaha was the favorite weapon of the Maoris; they believed it carried their ancestors. At one end it has flattened, thick hardwood end of the grip used for bludgeoning, while the other end was a carved piece of jade, the whole weapon is 5 feet long and over a pound in weight." Dave said.

To test both ends of the taiaha for kill ability, a gel torso is brought in and Zivon instructs him to stab in the chest and neck then give a slam from the blunt end in the side of the neck and top of the skull. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrust the entire jade blade into the center of the chest. He rips it out and stabs right into the throat, two inches of the blade sticking out the back of his neck. He quickly spins in around swings the tapered edge it into the left side of the neck, making a loud pop. He brings it up and slams it down on the neck, the head pushing the neck down into the body and cracked every inch of skull it touched. "On the first two strikes, right into the heart and the throat, instant kills. Then the bludgeon to the side of the neck, I can see the bones are broken and from the angle the neck went, you snapped his neck, instant kill. Finally to the skull shot, the force of his head going down onto his neck could have killed him but for good measure he has a massive skull fracture. So with that, 4 hits, 4 instant kills." Dorian said.

"But with all your weapons, you have to be close to make the kill, just like with the knife, our tomahawk can get right up in you or be thrown from a distance." the Apache expert said.

"The tomahawk is probably the most iconic weapon of the all Native Americans, even if they didn't use it. This particular one has a steel blade with a wood handle, 14 inches in length and around 2 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

To test the range of the tomahawk, our expert is given two tomahawks, one to throw and the other to hack at a ballistics gel torso twenty yards down range. Zivon gives the countdown and the Apache expert hurls his first tomahawk end over end at the target, sticking it in the left pectoral. He runs at it, yelling an Apache war cry, and slices straight down the middle of the face, ripping it wide open. He brings it to the side swings at the neck, digging into the right side and sticking in the spine. He rips it out and slams in into the sternum, getting in just as deep as the previous thrown one; he leaves it in the body and walks away. "Looking at the first one, it broke three ribs and punctured the left lung, and three broken ribs dramatically increases the likelihood of a kill, then you ripped this guys face and skull open from right between his eyes to his chin, instant kill. Then you slashed deep into his neck, this easily hits the jugular veins and the carotid artery, and from the depth it's an instant kill. Finally, you slammed a tomahawk straight through his sternum and into his heart, another instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But there's a range where we're too close for you to use the tomahawk as a throwing weapon, and if you throw it, just like with the knife, what if the blade doesn't hit, you basically wasted a weapon." the Maori warrior said.

"That's why Apaches carry up to seven knives and two tomahawks on them at all times." the Apache expert said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I can't decide, the taiaha has the ability to smash, stab, and parry, the tomahawk can be thrown or used up close, no edge." Scarecrow said.

"Again, we get the range with tomahawks, and if one fails he'll run in while you dodge it and hack you to pieces." Zivon said.

"It's a toss up for me, if you are outside the range of the taiaha, the Apache has it, but if the Maori closes the distance, within 6 to 7 feet, he may have it, edge even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors

"To start off, we have ferocity, and the Maoris take this, they eat human flesh like candy and are notorious for their brutal warfare, so we gave the Maori a 93 versus the Apache's 88. Next we have training, and the Maori just isn't trained to the degree the Apache is, the Maori gets a 79 to the Apache's 89. For endurance, the Apache is a smaller, sleeker opponent great at hit and runs, so we gave the Maori an 87 to the Apaches 91. For physicality, the Maori is a big person with a lot of strength behind them; this gives the Maori a 92 to the Apache's 86. For killer instinct, both warriors are raised at a young age how to kill, so we gave the Apache and Maori a 90. Finally, we have intimidation, and if you see a big tattooed guy sticking his tongue at you versus a man shouting at you with paint on his face, which do you choose? So we gave the Maori a 91 to the Apache's 84." Rob said.

"I'm anxious to see if agility beats strength or if strength beats agility in this battle." DAM said.

OOOOO Maori

ooooo Apache Ø ø

The battle begins in the dry plains of eastern Texas, where 5 Apache brothers practice for combat with the Zuni. But, they hear the slapping of flesh and incomprehensible gibberish coming nearby. They crawl towards it through the sparse brush and see five Maori warriors performing the haka. The Apaches look at eachother in amazement at what these men are doing. One Apache decides to creep closer to the men. He crawls right up to them but his knee snaps a twig, turning all the Maori at him. One grabs his taiaha and hurls it like a javelin as the Apache gets to his knees, stabbing into his sternum and heart (ø). The Maori grabs the taiaha and looks up the hill to see more Apaches staring down at him. He shouts and leads a charge up the hill at the Apaches, who all scatter. Two Maoris follow a single Apache into a small patch of woods and begin their search. They pass a twisted up tree and the Maori in front hears a thump behind him. He turns a sees his comrades eyes spurting blood out of the top of his head, before he can realize what happened, an Apache knife goes flying into his throat (Ø, Ø). But as the Apache retrieves his knife, a crack sickens the air as the Apache collapses to the ground, a Maori holding a bloody mere above him (ø). The other Maori track down the missing Apache warriors. The Apaches come screaming at them of the top of a little hill and hurl tomahawks at them, both stick into the stomach and left shoulder of a Maori, knocking him flat (Ø). The Apaches then pull out a knife and charge the Maori. One Apache swings his knife, but it is caught in the notch of the wahaika. The Maori then connects with a mere to the temple of the Apache with his other hand, sending him down to the ground (ø). He turns to the other Apache who throws a knife into his chest, dropping him to his knees and making him gasp in shock. The Apache walks up to retrieve the knife but he his grabbed by the hair and met with a mere to the temple, killing him like his brother, falling to the ground in a slump pile as the Maori does as well, forcing the knife into his heart (ø, Ø). The last Maori comes up to the chaos and sees all his brothers are dead, and frowns in anger. He hears a whirl in the air and a sensation pain in his left shoulder blade. He grabs the foreign object and rips it out, a tomahawk, and flings it aside. He turns with his wahaika in hand to see an Apache leaping in the air at him with war club in both hands. The Maori gets on a knee and braces both hands on his wahaika for attack, the club slams onto the wahaika and snaps in half. He jumps back and throws the club end at the Maori, who quickly dodges it and the Apache grabs his knife to stab the Maori, but the Maori grabs his wrist and struggles with the Apache for power, then head butts him. The Apache stumbles back with his nose bleeding and his head twists hard as the wahaika smashes his skull, dropping him (ø). The Maori holds up his wahaika with tongue splayed and shouts to the high heavens. He grabs the Apache and drags him back to camp, readying to make him into a fine stew.

Maori Apache

Mere-44% Bowie Knife-56%

Taiaha-51% Tomahawk-49%

Wahaika-57% War Club-43%

X-Factors

Ferocity: 93 Ferocity: 88

Training: 79 Training: 89

Endurance: 87 Endurance: 91

Physicality: 92 Physicality: 86

Killer Instinct: 90 Killer Instinct: 90

Intimidation: 91 Intimidation: 84

2,519 Wins 2,481 Wins

"This was very close, but the pull away for the Maori was his experience at close range, as did the Apache, but he was accustomed to throwing his weapons and using bows. Sure you can throw knives and axes, but if he dodges that, it misses, or it hits a non vital area and he closes the distance, which the Maori are known for doing just as well as the Apache, you're in trouble because the Maori specialized in up close. Also, the wahaika didn't break under stress like the war club, if your weapon breaks, the Maori will move in and that's what we saw the majority of the time." Rob said.

Next week: It's a battle of up close and long range...

Roman Gladiator: Fierce entertainer of Rome who would kill eachother and animals for a shot at freedom and glory…

Vs…

English Longbowman: The elite archer of England who helped them dominate the first half of the Hundred Years War.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	19. Roman Gladiator vs English Longbowman

Roman Gladiator: Brutal showman who slaughtered for glory and freedom…

Vs…

English Longbowman: The elite infantry of England who brought France to their knees in the Hundred Years War.

Who…is…deadliest?

"This is as far apart in a weapons and fighting standpoint, up-close and personal versus distance and accuracy." DAM said.

"Well, as always, let's see how these two stack up." Scarecrow said.

Gladiator:

Circa: 100 AD

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 185 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Sica

Trident and Net

Sling

Murmillo Helmet

Scutum

Longbowman:

Circa: 1415

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Rondel Dagger

Bastard Sword

English Longbow

Steel Helmet

Chainmail

Wood Buckler with Iron Cross

Mid Range:

Trident and Net vs. Bastard Sword

"We've seen the trident perform before, but not against a target in chainmail, let's see what you got." Zivon said to the gladiator expert.

The expert steps up to an armored gel torso and Zivon gives the countdown, the expert thrusts the trident into the midsection, the center prong is the only one that penetrates. "Looking at this wound, you'd hit the aorta and that is an instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"I have some concerns with the weapon, what if the barbs on the spear get stuck on the armor when you try to pull it out, and you have three prongs, only one got through the armor, that's a large window for error." DAM said.

"Well our weapon has a double edge and thrusting point, and with what little armor the gladiator had, you're in trouble." the longbow expert said.

"The bastard or hand-and-a-half sword was designed for one or two handed strikes with a slash or thrust, a very high quality steel blade; it weighs around 3 pounds and was 3½ feet long." Dave explained.

To test the effectiveness against the gladiator, a gel torso is fitted with the gladiator's bronze helmet and a scutum is set to the side of it, the expert is given a slash at the shield, a hack at the helmet in an area where the shock patch will receive the blow, and a stab at the exposed torso. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slashes at the side of the shield, hacking into it a good 2 or 3 inches. He turns to the torso and stabs into the stomach, then pulls it out and slashes right beneath the stab, and finally goes up top to the helmet, and swings with full force onto it, leaving a large dent. "Looking at the first swing, you got into the shield, but didn't get enough to get the guy behind it, but a few more of these and his shield is useless. For the stab, you hit the bottom of the stomach, you'd cause an ulcer and a lot of bleeding, this guy will die. Then you sliced his intestines, a lot of bleeding and pain, he will die from this to. Finally, to the helmet, we got 79 psi, not a skull fracture but this guy definitely got a concussion and he'll be in a huge daze, he'll be lucky if he knows where he is, so 4 strikes, 2 kills and two weakening blows." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm all trident, the sword seems pretty heavy to me and swinging it for too long will tire you out, the trident is lighter and faster, and the net can disarm and drop you." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the sword was light and fast, and had more options than the trident, edge bastard sword." DAM said.

"Agreed, more options and finer quality in a weapon gets the edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Bastard Sword

Coming up, these two battling bulls get too close for comfort with their short range weapons. And later, the English unleash their most legendary weapon against the Roman's most primitive.

Close Range:

Sica vs. Rondel Dagger

"The sica was originally from the Greek state of Thrace, but it was eventually adopted into gladiatorial fights for ability to go under helmets and through the jaw into the brain. It was around 30 inches long and weighed roughly 2½ pounds, with a nice forward-curving steel blade." Dave explained.

Zivon sets up a gel torso with a helmet, chainmail, and shield to see the damage the sica can do. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts right through the chainmail and into the chest. He rips it out and smashes the sword onto the helmet. He then brings it back and swings at the neck, cutting down to and halfway through the spine. He brings it back again and slices through the arm opposite of the shield arm, slicing through bone and stops a few centimeters from cutting through it. He turns to the shield and stabs at it, a few inches of blade get through but not enough. He brings it back again and chops at the shield, bouncing off the iron strips. "Wow, I see now why the Romans adopted this sword, right through the chainmail and into the heart and spine, very nice instant kill. On the helmet, we only got around 15 psi so not enough to kill or stun, but you cut his neck wide open, instant kill, and then almost chopped his arm off, that will kill if the bleeding is not stopped. To the shield, neither shot had enough force to get through very far or to break bone." Scarecrow said.

"This sword only has one edge and it's smaller because of the bend in it, so less of it to reach me. My dagger has a point and double edges, and it will go through your helmet." the English expert said.

"The rondel dagger was a thin bladed dagger widely used throughout Europe. The best thing is how it tapers to the blade drastically making it great for hitting weak points in plate armor. It was around 14 inches long and weighed less than a pound." Dave explained.

To test the English longbowman expert's opinion, Zivon sets up a gel torso with nothing but the helmet and tells the expert he gets a stab to the chest and stomach, slash to the neck, and an overhand stab to the helmet. Zivon gives the countdown and he thrusts into the stomach, a twists the blade several times before pulling it out. He brings the dagger to his side and swings it roundhouse into his chest, right through a rib and into the body. He grabs the back of the torso's neck and slashes all the way through the windpipe and follows it up with a stab in the back of the neck. He brings the dagger up with two hands and slams it into the helmet; only a bit of the blade gets into the helmet. "This weapon did catch me by surprise, you went through the intestines and with that twisting you caused a lot more trauma and looking at how smooth that blade is, you didn't get stuck, both the stab and twisting would kill quickly. Then to the chest, you broke a rib and hit his lung and his heart, instant kill. Then you slit his throat and stabbed him in the C3 and C4 of the spine, both instant kills. Finally, you stabbed him in the helmet but it did not go through very far." Scarecrow said.

"A thing we should consider is the helmet itself, it has very limited vision and with the length of the blade, you could go right through the holes he sees through with that blade." DAM said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "It's all sica for me, it's sword against dagger and one caused more trauma." DAM said.

"The sica all the way, it can go around shields and it has the reach." Zivon said.

"The sica has the reach and heft on the dagger and it can disarm, edge sica." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Sica

Long Range:

Sling vs. English Longbow

"I can't count how many times we've seen a sling on this show; I already count it out because we are going to test one of the greatest bows in history." Zivon said.

"The English longbow was so dominating that not a bow or arrow could be found in England during the 100 Years War because of how effective it was, it was made of very strong and flexible yew and was six feet in length on average." Dave explained.

The expert is given two wide head arrows and two bodkin head arrows to see what it can do to a gel torso with a helmet 50 yards downrange. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires his first wide head arrow, going right into the chest. He fires the bodkin head arrow and it goes through a hole in the helmet used for the gladiator to see. He gets the next bodkin head and fires; this one goes right above the previous wide head arrow. He knocks his last wide head and fires, going right through his gut. "The first shot you hit him right dead center in the heart, instant kill. Let's take the helmet off, oh wow, it went into his eyebrow and with the depth," Scarecrow pulls out the arrow, "wow, you're hitting brainstem at that length, instant kill. Then you shot him in the aorta with the next, another instant kill. Finally, you hit his small intestines with the wide head, and with how wide it was you may actually cut it in half where you hit, that is a kill." Scarecrow said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "No brainer for all of us, the longbow takes it." Zivon said.

"The bow has the range and armor penetrating abilities, edge longbow." DAM said.

"This is an obvious choice here for everybody, longbow across the board over the sling." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: English Longbow

Armor:

Murmillo Helmet and Scutum vs. Steel Helmet, Chainmail, and Buckler

"The scutum covers more of the body, but the longbowman has better armor and more of it, edge longbowman." Zivon said.

"Steel armor and a wooden shield with parrying iron versus a bronze helmet and a large shield, the longbowman just has the coverage, edge longbowman." Scarecrow said.

"The longbowman has better technology in his weapons and armor, edge longbowman." DAM said.

EDGE: Longbowman

X-Factors

"For ferocity, the gladiator was just scrappier and fought just to survive, so we gave him a 90 to the longbowman's 80. For training, the gladiator's were slaves or criminals; the longbowman was a soldier, so we gave the gladiator a 71 to the longbowman 94. For endurance, the gladiator has to fight through pain and injuries, if the longbowman gets hurt he has backup, so the gladiator takes an 89 to the longbowman's 81. For physicality, the gladiator takes this because he just had to or was forced to fight; he gets a 93 to the longbowman 84. Finally, we have killer instinct and again, the gladiator just has the conditions he needs to be brutal, so he gets a 94 to the longbowman 86." Dave explained.

"Up close versus long range, let's see who the deadliest is." Scarecrow said.

OOOOO Gladiator

ooooo Longbowman ø Ø

The battle begins as five longbowmen practice their archery on rabbits that have infested a bog in England. The longbowmen here a loud beating and shouting and look to see five gladiators marching towards them, all of them beating their shields, shouting and pointing at the longbowman. They calmly knock their arrows and fire, three stick into the shield of the two gladiators, one goes through the helmet of a gladiator and into his eye (Ø) and another hits a gladiator in the side, he rips it out and the barbed arrow holds a small piece of his intestines, but the gladiator thinks nothing of it and shouts at the men as they charge. One gladiator stops his charge and whips his sling around as another longbowman knocks an arrow and takes aim. They let their ammo fly at one another, the lead bullet goes right through the eye of the longbowman (ø) and the arrow goes through the gladiator's heart (Ø). Another gladiator and longbowman approach eachother with shield in one hand and swords in the other. The longbowman strikes first and smashes the bastard sword into the rim of the scutum, bouncing back to his side. As he loads up another swing, the gladiator stabs the sica into his chin, going up through his mouth and into his brain stem (ø). But he drops to the ground right after his victory, a dagger sticking in the back of his neck (Ø). The longbowman turns and sees a gladiator bash right into him, knocking him onto the back of his head and dazing him as he staggers to his feet and has his legs ripped from beneath him by the net of the gladiator. As soon as he hits the ground the trident rips into his stomach and rips out a piece of it on the way out (ø). Meanwhile, the wounded gladiator is cornered by two longbowmen. He charges one of them and knocks the other aside with a swing of his scutum and succeeds in burying the sica into the other longbowman's chest (ø). But he drops to a knee and grabs his side, which now bleeds profusely. The longbowman takes his chance and swings his bastard sword at the downed gladiator, cleanly decapitating him (Ø). He picks up his shield and turns to the last gladiator, who points through his net and shouts at the Englishman. They charge eachother as the gladiator wraps the net around the longbowman's shield arm but the nets is cut in half by a quick sword swipe. The gladiator stumbles back and runs back at him with the trident clasped in both hands and thrusts the center prong into his shield, penetrating it but it's stuck. He struggles to rip the shield away from the longbowman but he is hit the throat with pommel of the sword, shocking him. The longbowman swipes low and the gladiator and takes his leg off halfway at the shin. The gladiator collapses, dazed and in pain, and watches as the longbowman grabs his bow and knocks the arrow. He holds his hand up in mercy but the longbowman fires the arrow into his heart (Ø). The longbowman raises his fists and bow in the air and shouts, "God helps me smite another pagan animal!"

Gladiator Longbowman

Sica-64% Rondel Dagger-36%

Trident and Net: 49% Bastard Sword: 51%

Sling: 6% English Longbow: 94%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 10% Helmet: 2%

No Armor Armor: 51%

Shield: 4% Shield: 1%

X-Factors

Ferocity: 90 Ferocity: 80

Training: 71 Training: 94

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 81

Physicality: 93 Physicality: 84

Killer Instinct: 94 Killer Instinct: 86

2,320 Wins 2,680 Wins

"The reason the longbowman won was because he had the better ranged weapons, armor, and training, the gladiator was just meant for the coliseum." Dave explained.

Next Week: It's a battle of heavy-armored battle tanks…

Landsknecht Dopplesoldner: The elite German mercenaries who copied Swiss Pikemen tactics and dominated Europe.

Vs…

French Knight: The privileged warrior of France who won the Hundred Years War and were some of the fiercest Europeans.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	20. Landsknecht Dopplesoldner vs Knight

**Yay, happy 20th people, just 80 more to go! In honor of a small achievement, I think I can trust you people enough to celebrate! If you want to hang out with me, send me stuff, or play a game, so here's your options, go to deadalivemaniac at gmail, play me on X-Box live, at DeadAliveManiac, I play Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, Minecraft, Deadliest Warrior 1 and 2, Gears of War 1, Call of Duty 2, Halo 4, State of Decay, Trials Evolution, and coming soon, Counter Strike, and follow the story here on fanfiction!**

Landsknecht Dopplesoldner: Brutal butcher of Germany who sacked Rome over unpaid wages…

Vs…

French Knight: Holy warrior and defender of France and his God.

Who…is…deadliest?

"These are possibly the two most heavily armored warriors in history; I'm interested to see how they overcome each other's armor." DAM said.

"Let's see how these two stack up." Scarecrow said.

Landsknecht:

Circa: 1550

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Dusack

Zweihander Broadsword

Arquebus

Burgonet

Munitions Armor

Knight:

Circa: 1423

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Broadsword

Poleaxe

Crossbow

Steel Basinet

Steel Suit of Armor

Mid Range:

Zweihander vs. Poleaxe

"The zweihander was a very impressive and large sword; it tapers to a sharp point with a sharpened edge and unsharpened edge to bludgeon through armor and pike formations. It was 5 feet long and weighed 7 pounds, it also had a long grip and guard, and near the guard were a pair of parrying lugs. Finally, on the guard was a handle to give further power to thrusting." Dave explained.

To test the lethality of the zweihander against armor, with pressure sensors on chest, stomach, neck, and skull, a gel torso is fitted with the helmet and armor of the knight and the expert is given the instructions to do as much damage as possible in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert swings the blunt side at the chest of the armor, leaving a heavy dent. He brings it back and chops down on the helmet, leaving an even more impressive dent from the blunt end. He then brings the sword back under his arm with one hand on the grip and the other on the handle and thrusts hard into the stomach of the armor, denting the other side of the armor. "Oh my, God, this is an impressive sword. You broke ribs on that first swing, and with all the force you generated, you would cause a contusion of the heart, that would kill. Then you smashed his skull and neck from a skull fracture and broken neck, then thrust into his intestines and through his spine, I can't believe what I'm seeing, three shots against plate armor, all kill!" Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "Since we've seen the poleaxe perform against similar armor with a less-than-stellar performance, the zweihander shocked me, so it gets my edge." DAM said.

"That sword is way too long and bulky for use, the poleaxe is faster and more maneuverable, edge poleaxe." Scarecrow said.

"The zweihander has a bigger weapon portion on it than the poleaxe, so more weapon, more options, edge zweihander." Zivon said.

EDGE: Zweihander Broadsword

Coming up, these battle tanks get up close and personal with their sidearm swords. Then later, it's the future of modern warfare versus the ancient world's first sniper rifle.

Close Range:

Dusack vs. Broadsword

"The dusack was a very intricate sword, it had a blade similar to that of a cutlass, and an ornate knuckle guard and "S" shaped guard, so it had maximum protection. A very fine German steel blade, the sword was 32 inches long and about 3½ pounds." Dave explained.

To test the effectiveness of the dusack, which is a purely slashing weapon against armor, he is given three shots against a gel torso in the armor of the knight, one at the neck, head, and stomach. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slashes at the neck, getting in between the gap of the armor, slashing into the neck. He pulls his sword back and chops at the helmet, only leaving a small scratch. He slashes at the stomach and gets similar results. "Alright, on the pressure sensors, we didn't get the force needed to break bone but the neck shot," Scarecrow removes the helmet, "you severed all the major vessels, jugular and carotid, on the left side of his neck, so this is a kill."

"But you have only two small areas you can hit, the neck and the eyes through the visor, and since it isn't good at stabbing, the eyes may be out of the question." DAM said.

"Our sword bludgeons through armor and can pierce it as well." the knight expert said.

"The broadsword was the main weapon of the knight, very nice tempered steel blade that could slash, stab, hack, and bludgeon. It was around 3 feet long and 3 to 4 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up again with the gel torso in the Landsknecht's armor; giving him a stab at the chest and face and a slash at the helmet and stomach. Zivon gives the countdown and he stabs at the chest, getting a few inches of blade through. He hacks at the helmet and leaves a small dent in it. He stabs at the face, denting the back of the helmet. Finally, he brings the sword back with both hands and chops at the stomach, leaving a dent as it bounces off. "Looking at the armor shots, none caused enough trauma to break bone or do significant damage, except for the face stab, you're going through his face and brain stem, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "I'm with the broadsword, it gives you more options and the Landsknecht has his whole face exposed." DAM said.

"Agreed, more options and more reach give the broadsword the edge." Zivon said.

"Slashing does nothing against plate armor and since the dusack can only to that, edge broadsword." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Broadsword

Long Range:

Arquebus vs. Crossbow

The team tests an arquebus shot 20 yards away from an armored gel torso. Zivon gives the countdown after the expert loads the arquebus and he fires, a gaping hole in the chest of the armor. "Wow, this is a powerful gun, it went through the chest, the left lung and heart, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

Since the crossbow is similar in use to previous weapons, the team assesses which long range weapon gets the edge? "I'm with the crossbow; the arquebus takes a while to reload, so if the knight can keep him busy at that, the knight will take it." Zivon said.

"The arquebus isn't able to penetrate armor at longer ranges, and the crossbow has way more accuracy, edge crossbow." Scarecrow said.

"And the biggest thing of all, the Landsknecht's entire face is exposed to a bolt, edge crossbow." DAM said.

EDGE: Crossbow

Armor:

Burgonet and Munitions Armor vs. Basinet and Steel Suit of Armor

"My edge goes with the Landsknecht; his helmet gives him a wider field of vision to the knight." Scarecrow said.

"The Munitions armor was an iron alloy which could be harder than steel, edge Landsknecht." DAM said.

"Even for me, both armors are great at their levels of protection, but the knight has more coverage to the Landsknecht's harder armor." Zivon said.

EDGE: Landsknecht

X-Factors:

"First off, we have training and the dopplesoldners had training but they were mostly mercenaries, so we gave the knight an 87 to the landsknecht 84. For ferocity, the landsknecht got this because most were killed in bar fights than in battle and they were notoriously sadistic, so we gave the landsknecht an 89 to the knight's 85. For endurance, both warriors are accustomed to heavy armor and weapons so that puts them at an even level, both warriors get an 89. For physicality, the landsknecht has lighter armor and gunpowder, so he gets a 90 to the knight's 87. For killer instinct, both warriors were accustomed to killing for their own separate reasons, but with similar training, they both get another 89. For intimidation, the knight takes this final category because the landsknecht often dressed his helmet with feathers to hide his ferocious and sadistic intentions, so we gave the landsknecht a 77 to the knight's 88." Rob explained.

"Now it's time to see who our deadliest warrior is." Scarecrow said.

Landsknecht OOOOO

Knight ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in a dirt valley in France, as five knights bow in prayer. But from behind, five dopplesoldner's sneak up on them and aim their arquebus 20 yards away. They fire and two bullets hit, one through the back of the neck and the C1 spinal column of the neck and out his throat (ø), the other goes through the left shoulder of the knight at the end, dropping him to the ground in pain. The standing knights quickly load their crossbows as the dopplesoldner's reload their arquebus. The knights load first and fire, one hits a dopplesoldner right between the eyes (Ø), another hits a dopplesoldner next to him in the eye (Ø), and the last bounces of another German's armor, leaving a small hole. The dopplesoldners retreat as the knights help the injured up to his feet and give chase. As the knights pass through a narrow pass in the valley, a dopplesoldner pops up and shoots at them, the bullet bouncing of the helmet of the injured knight and knocking him flat on his back. The dopplesoldner quickly runs away as the knights check on their fallen ally and assume he is dead and head off. The knight slowly regains consciousness and grunts and moves but can't get up. His helmet slowly slips of his head and he is stabbed in the chest by a zweihander (ø). The dopplesoldner rips it out and follows the knights from behind. The knights find an opening and are ambushed from both sides by arquebus armed dopplesoldners, who fire simultaneously, the bullets hit a knight in the temple and jaw, shattering his skull on both sides and destroying his brain (ø). The dopplesoldner's drop their arquebus and unsheathe their swords as one of the knights does too. The dopplesoldner's charge the knights, the first knight blocks the slash of the dusack with his forearm the slashes the dopplesoldner across the face (Ø). But has he recoils his arm for another strike, a wild swing of the dusack goes between his armor and slits his throat, blood trickling through the narrow crack as he crumples to the ground (ø). He turns, yells, and charges at the last knight, who swiftly hacks low with the poleaxe and chops his leg of at mid-thigh. The dopplesoldner rolls on the ground in pain as the knight prepares for the killing blow. He stops as he hears a shout behind him and sees another dopplesoldner charge him. He readies his poleaxe to finish the job but the incapacitated dopplesoldner grabs his leg and ceaseless to let go. The knight, annoyed, turns on his heel and stabs the spike through his helmet and down into his skull (Ø). Before he can turn, the dopplesoldner buries his zweihander into his back and out through his stomach, dropping him to his knees as he rip it out. He puts his sword down for a moment as he removes the knight's helmet, then loads up for a big two-handed swing. He let's the swing fly and sends the knights head flying off his body and landing a few feet away (ø). He walks over to the head and picks it up and raises it and his sword in the air and shouts, "Die landsknechte sind hier!"

Landsknecht Knight

Dusack-46% Broadsword-54%

Zweihander-52% Poleaxe-48%

Arquebus-54% Crossbow-46%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 11% Knight: 34%

Armor: 40% Armor: 44%

2,621 Wins 2,379 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 84 Training: 87

Ferocity: 89 Ferocity: 85

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 89

Physicality: 90 Physicality: 87

Killer Instinct: 89 Killer Instinct: 89

Intimidation: 77 Intimidation: 88

"This was so close in terms of the X-factors, armor, and weapons that it seemed too close to call, but the landsknecht had gunpowder weapons, they've fought adversaries like the knight and put them into extinction with that, and the harder alloys of his armor proved too much for the short and long range weapons of the knight." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's a battle of two great conquering warriors…

Mughal Warrior: The fierce Indian fighter who conquered India and forced even the Rajputs to convert to Muslim…

Vs…

Ottoman Janissary: The elite slave soldier of the Ottoman Empire and made it nearly unstoppable for nearly 500 years.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	21. Mughal Warrior vs Ottoman Janissary

Mughal Warrior: Muslim conqueror of India who made the empire last almost 400 years…

Vs…

Ottoman Janissary: Battle-hardened slave soldier of the Ottoman Empire who slaughtered millions…

Who…is…deadliest?

"This is the best match-up infantry; both had fine steel-plated mail, the Ottomans had finer mail, the Mughals had thicker and finer steel plates." DAM said.

"You know me by now; I want to see how they stack up physically." Scarecrow said.

Mughal Warrior:

Circa: 1600

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Talwar

Mughal Mace

Chakram

Plate and Mail Top

Mughal Plate and Mail

Dhal Shield

Ottoman Janissary:

Circa: 1400

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Yataghan

Ottoman Axe

Tartar Recurve Bow

Chichak Helmet

Zirh Gomlek

Kalkan Shield

Close Range:

Talwar vs. Yataghan

"The talwar was a sword huge in the Muslim world even dating back to the Crusades; it had some of the finest steel India had to offer in the blade. The one I made is around 34 inches long and 2 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

To show the overall killing ability, the expert is given 15 seconds to strike and unarmored torso and then is given a chop at the helmet and shield and a stab at the armor of the next. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert swings at the neck, cutting down to and through the spine. He loads his next shot and slashes him across the stomach at the curve of the blade. He brings it up and hacks down at the collarbone, slicing to the top of the lung. He brings it up again and slices into the top of his skull as Zivon yells, "Time!". He moves to the next target and has his sword ready to hack, bringing it down on the helmet, only scratching it. He brings it up again and hacks down to the shield, cutting down almost to the boss. He brings his sword back under his shoulder and stabs up into his stomach, only an inch of blade actually got into the body. "On your first target, you basically have a functional decapitation with that sword, which shows just how sharp it is because that is a thin blade. Then, you slit his belly down to the intestines and then hacked through his collarbone to the lung and hit the aortic knob on that, and finally sliced his brain in half vertically, all are either instant kills or kills. But on the helmet and armor, we didn't get enough force to kill or enough penetration, but you nearly chopped his shield in half." Scarecrow said.

"I think this shows perfectly how effective solid-link chainmail is, it can be tougher than steel plate to penetrate at times, but you also show that a sword without a yelmen or weight at the tip can do a lot of damage." DAM said.

"The Ottoman yataghan is like a very fine kopis or falcata, your armor has no chance." the Ottoman expert said.

"The yataghan is a sword with history to back up its design like the kukri, kopis, or falcata, it has a shallow forward curve, giving it good chopping and superb stabbing abilities with the fine tempered steel blade it had. It was 29 inches long and just over a pound in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up once again and the expert is given the same rules. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts his sword into the abdomen of the torso, quickly pulling it out and stabbing into the chest. He then slams the sword into the torso's neck, getting a forth of the way through. He stabs once again, this time into the throat as Zivon yells, "Time!". He runs to the next and quickly thrusts right beneath a steel plate, going straight through the chainmail. He hacks at the mail top and a crack hits the air. He loads his final hack and slams down on the rim of the shield, bouncing the sword of the shield with force. "Looking at the first two shots, you stabbed him right in the small intestines and the heart on the second. Then you cut his windpipe and all major arteries and veins on the left side of his neck. Then you stabbed him in the throat and into his C3 and C4. Every single shot, again, is a kill or instant kill. Then to the armor, right through this riveted chainmail, into the large intestine, another kill. To the helmet," he lifts the top off, "wow, I can visibly see the depression in the skull, depressed skull fracture, another kill. Then you just bounced off his shield and not enough force was generated to break bone." Scarecrow said.

"One big thing with the Mughal top is it's not a helmet, it's basically an extended mail veil that covers your whole head, it's only useful against maybe arrows." DAM said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "I'm with the talwar, it has the reach and it has both a guard and knuckle guard, the yataghan does not." Zivon said.

"I'm all yataghan, it can pierce armor and is a lot better at thrusting with a got slash to it as well, and it's a lot faster." Scarecrow said.

"I'm with the yataghan on this, the Ottoman's armor was impenetrable against most weapons it came across, the Mughal's wasn't, edge yataghan." DAM said.

EDGE: Yataghan

Coming up, a high power Turkish bow goes against a variety of throwing disks. Later, a heavy duty battle axe battles a solid iron bludgeoner.

Long Range:

Tartar Recurve Bow vs. Chakrams (of varying sizes)

"The Tartar recurve bow was similar to the Mongol bow but was lighter and had less power to it; it was 4 feet long and around 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up an armored gel torso 25 yards down range and the expert is given three arrows. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert quickly knocks and fires his first arrow, flying through the air and bouncing off a steel plate. He fires his text and it goes right through the top and punctures the face. He knocks his last arrow and lets it fly, hitting a chainmail patch of the armor on the left pectoral. "The shot to the face went through the bridge of the nose and into brain, instant kill. The next hit a rib but stopped there, you did get a fracture in it, but no kill." Scarecrow said.

"But look at the big weakness in this armor, it has to be laced up in the middle, if an arrow or sword goes through that, done deal, no protection." DAM said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "I'm all chakram on this, it can get into that small opening of the helmet and again, it can ricochet." Scarecrow said.

"I'm with the bow; it has range, accuracy, and the ability to penetrate armor." Zivon said.

"Same here, the tartar recurve bow is what made the Janissaries so famous, edge bow." DAM said.

EDGE: Tartar Recurve Bow

Mid Range:

Mughal Mace vs. Ottoman Axe

"The Mughal mace was a hefty weapon; so long the warrior needed a wide-legged stance to use it. It was 5 feet long and weight 5 pounds." Dave explained.

A gel torso is equipped with Ottoman armor, shield, and helmet with shock patches on each to see how much damage the mace can do in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert swings horizontally to the helmet, leaving a huge dent in the left temple area. He brings it back and loads the next swing, hitting a steel plate on the chest. He loads another and lets it hit and crack the corner of the shield, just as Zivon yells, "Time!". "On the first strike, we got over 91 psi, enough to cause a skull fracture, that's a kill. Then we got over 150 psi on the chest shot, that's breaking ribs and contusing the heart, another kill. Finally, on the shield shot, you took out a chunk of the shield, and we got over 115 psi on that shot, so a broken arm." Scarecrow said.

"But it took a long time to reload those shots, and my axe is much faster and easier to us." the Ottoman expert said.

"The Ottoman axe was made of the finest tempered steel that the swords enjoyed; it had a small spike at the top and a crescent-shaped axe. It was 5 feet long and 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up again and Zivon gives the countdown, then the expert hacks down onto the top, making a sickening squish. He loads up again and thrusts up into the chest, going into the lacing up area of the armor. He brings the axe to his side and swings horizontally to the shield. "On the first shot we got over 450 psi, easy skull fracture and severe neck and spine trauma, instant kill. The next, you thrust into that vital weak point of the armor stabbed him in the bottom of the heart, another instant kill. Finally, on the shield, we only got around 70 psi, not enough to break the bones behind it." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm with the axe on it, I'll choose slicing over bludgeoning any day, and the spike on the top gives it a little more versatility." Scarecrow said.

"I'm with the axe too, simply, you just have more options." Zivon said.

"The mace seems too complicated to use, the axe is just simple and that's what gives it my edge." DAM said.

EDGE: Ottoman Axe

Armor:

Plate and Mail Top, Mughal Plate and Mail, Dhal Shield vs. Chichak Helmet, Zirh Gomlek, Kalkan Shield

"I can't decide, the steel plates on the Mughal and shield give it more protection, but the chainmail and helmet of the Ottoman is more effective." DAM said.

"I'm even too, just the finest quality in chainmail armor we have here." Zivon said.

"They both have their own advantages, but neither have a superior edge to out due the other." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors

"For training, both were superb in their ways, but the Mughal adopted the fighting techniques of those they conquered, the Ottomans only changed their arsenal, so we gave the Mughal a 96 and the Janissary a 94. For ferocity, the Mughal's did it again, they forced people to convert to Islam or die, the Janissary's didn't really carry out religious crusades, so the Mughal got a 94 to the Janissary 90. For endurance, the Janissary is a hardened slave-soldier who can't marry or see his family once he leaves; the Mughal gets a 90 to the Janissary 92. For physicality, the armor of the Mughal is lighter and he trains constantly, so he gets a 91 to the Janissary 88. For killer instinct, the Janissary being a slave just makes him a hardier and more instinctive killing machine, so he gets a 94 to the Mughal 92." Rob explained.

"This is my favorite match-up of season two, I really want to see who wins." DAM said.

OOOOO Mughal

ooooo Janissary Ø ø

The battle begins as the Ottoman Empire begins to spread south into India. Five Janissaries explore the new land with weapons close in hand. They hear a group chanting to Allah in Arabic, something they understand. They inspect and walk through the bamboo and find a group of Mughal's praying towards Mecca. The Mughal's finish praying and look up to see the Janissaries staring at them. One grabs the handle of his sword, but a Janissary reacts quicker, knocking and arrow on his Tartar bow and sending it through the air, through the chainmail veil and into his throat (Ø). The Mughals quickly respond and simultaneously throw varying sizes of chakrams, the stick into two shields, one goes into the face of a Janissary, another bounces off the boss of a kalkan and into the back of the neck of the Janissary in front of him (ø, ø). The Janissaries draw their axes and swords and charge them. The Mughals draw their close in weapons and pick out their targets. One of the Janissaries is double teamed but he quickly evens the odds with an axe chop to the crown of the skull of the Mughal behind him (Ø). He turns just as the Mughal cracks him in the kidney with his mace, making the Janissary arch in pain but he manages to swing his axe, hitting his forearm and breaking it, forcing him to drop his mace, but he quickly draws his sword but is met with a chop to the neck, nearly decapitating him (Ø). He turns and runs to help a comrade trapped by a Mughal against the bamboo as he drops his axe. The trapped Janissary lunges forward with everything behind his yataghan, but the Mughal side steps it and brings the mace down onto the back of his skull, denting the helmet and sending him to the ground, convulsing heavily (ø). He tries to catch his breath but the tip of the Janissary's yataghan goes through his sternum and back into his chest as he collapses, the Janissary quickly rushing his last comrade (Ø). The Mughal and Janissary who've been engaging each other the whole battle are giving everything but the shield of the Mughal is holding, the kalkan of the Janissary already has seven huge chops in it. In desperation, he throws the shield at him and charges, but he throat is immediately cut in two as he brings his sword up by the Mughal's talwar (ø). The Mughal hears the Janissary shout behind him as he charges and gets his shield up as the Janissary hacks down onto the Mughal. The Mughal retaliates and digs his sword into the rim of the kalkan, going through the shield and nearly to the boss, but the sword is now stuck and the Janissary thrusts the yataghan into his stomach, the Mughal arches his head back in pain as the sword goes out through his back. But he rips the shield off his sword and from the stunned Janissary. He brings his sword up before the Janissary can rip the yataghan out of him and buries the sweet spot of the talwar into his face, cutting smoothly through the skull and into the front of the brain (ø). The Mughal pulls the yataghan from his stomach and throws it aside, holding his wounded area over his liver. He limps back to camp and rejoices with his comrades over a victory.

Mughal Janissary

Talwar-53% Yataghan-47%

Mughal Mace-45% Ottoman Axe-55%

Chakram-62% Tartar Recurve Bow-38%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 87% Helmet: 9%

Armor: 56% Armor: 10%

Shield: 3% Shield: 44%

2,507 Wins 2,493 Wins

Training: 96 Training: 94

Ferocity: 94 Ferocity: 90

Endurance: 90 Endurance: 92

Physicality: 91 Physicality: 88

Killer Instinct: 92 Killer Instinct: 94

"This is the closest battle we've had to date, the Janissary had the better armor and the Mughal's steel shield may be what have let them win, but the talwar outreached and had more protection than the yataghan, the axe crushed the skull and bones behind the armor, but the most surprising was long range, where the chakram had the ricochet ability and was faster and more usable at a close range." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's a battle centuries apart:

Comanche: The fierce Native American who killed and scalped any white man who entered his territory.

Vs…

Ancient Egyptian Warrior: One of the earliest organized militaries in history, who built one of the greatest empires as well as one of the first.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	22. Comanche vs Ancient Egyptian Warrior

Comanche: Fiercely protective Native Americans whose victims included everything from settlers to Apaches…

Vs…

Ancient Egyptian Warrior: The historic soldier of Egypt who defended their barren land with their lives.

Who…is…deadliest?

"This is the first time we'll test two different means of transport and the first time we test a chariot." DAM said.

"We also have the smallest warrior to date on the show, let's see how that plays out, but for now, let's see the stats." Scarecrow said.

Comanche:

Circa: 1840

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Weapons:

War Hawk

War Lance

Scalping Knife

Egyptian:

Circa: 1500 BC

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Battle Axe

Spear

Khopesh

Cowhide Shield

Special Weapons:

Khopesh vs. Scalping Knife

"The khopesh was the Egyptian sickle-sword, unlike a real sickle-sword; the cutting edge was on the outside curve of the bronze blade, evolving from axes to the sword it was. The flaring out gives it weight so it cuts cleanly through any light armor. It was 33 inches long and 4 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up two tests, one against a pig carcass with three strikes, and the other against a ballistics gel torso mounted on a podium for a chariot strike. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert chops down onto the collarbone with the sword, cutting a half foot down into the body. He pulls it out and brings it down onto the crown of the skull, burying into the bottom of the skull. He rips it out and brings it to his side and swings at the neck, narrowly missing a decapitation, the head bobbing to the side by a few centimeters of flesh. He runs to his chariot and snaps the reigns and the horse gallops ahead. He gets his swing ready and flings the sword ahead, this time smoothly cutting through the neck, decapitating the head. "On the first target, you cut straight through the collarbone and severed the aortic knob, which will kill him in about 30 seconds. The next one you buried into his skull, cutting his brain in half vertically, instant kill. The next one is a near decapitation, but still an instant kill. Of course the next, wow, I can't believe how smooth a cut this is, another instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But it took you a big load to swing that sword, I'd rather have a knife when in tight spaces." the Comanche expert said.

"The Comanche scalping knife was more for scalping downed enemies than killing them, but with an obsidian blade, it's incredibly sharp nonetheless. It's actually a small weapon, 7 inches long and half a pound in weight." Dave explained.

The expert will first demonstrate a scalping on a gel torso with a latex-based "skin" to test the lethality of a scalping, then move to a gel torso and deliver as much damage possible in 10 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert grabs the hair of the first target, then sawed through the scalp and digging a bloody Mohawk into the flesh on top of the skull. He flings the scalp aside and runs to the gel torso, delivering lightning quick stabs into the chest, stomach, and neck as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"On the first target, an extremely painful move, but many people survive the scalping if it doesn't get infected. For the next you stabbed him," Scarecrow begins to count, "Wow, 24 stab wounds, very fast, 5 are wounding, 12 are incapacitating or kills, and 7 are instant kills." Scarecrow said.

So which special weapon gets the edge? "It's sword versus knife, sword almost always wins, edge khopesh." Scarecrow said.

"It has the length and greater killing potential, edge khopesh." Zivon said.

"I say the khopesh, it destroyed lightly armored troops, and the Comanche had little or no armor." DAM said.

EDGE: Khopesh

Coming up, a bronze axe goes against an iron picked club. Later, the warriors mount up and skewer each other with their lances and spears.

Close Range:

Battle Axe vs. War Hawk

"The battle axe was a bronze head mounted on a backward-curving wooden shaft. It was 16 inches long and around 3 pounds." Dave explained.

The expert is given 15 seconds to do as much damage to a gel torso then mount his chariot once more for a strike against another gel torso. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the axe into the crown of the skull, then rips it out and swings it horizontally into the neck. He brings it up and digs it into the collarbone of the torso as Zivon yells, "Time!". He mounts the chariot again and rides to the target, and buries the axe into its face, then rips it out as the chariot drags along, ripping the right side of the face and skull apart. "Wow, this actually caused the same kind of trauma as the khopesh. Feeling down into his head wound, I'm feeling the roof of his mouth, all three are nearly identical to the khopesh, three instant kill. Then on the chariot, you went halfway through the skull and ripped it out, so much trauma from this one blow, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But it's a short weapon, I can easily outreach you with my war hawk and slam it into your skull." the Comanche expert said.

"The war hawk was a very devastating club, an iron spike on the top and switch around and you can use the other side of the head to bludgeon. With the force it gives from such a simple weapon, it is also capable on horseback. It was 3 feet long and around 1½ pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The expert is given another gel torso and a shield, he must first strike the shield, with a pressure sensor behind it, and a pressure sensor is placed on top of the skull, then the expert will mount his horse against another gel torso. Zivon gives the countdown and swings at the shield, puncturing the shield and pressure sensor, but it sticks to the war hawk so he quickly rips it off. He then chops onto the skull, puncturing straight through the center of the sensor. However, he struggles to pull it out and finally frees it as Zivon yells, "Time!". The expert runs to his horse and charges at the target, burying the pick into the throat of the target and leaving it stick there. "On the shield, we only got around 50 psi on the sensor, and most of the shot would be distributed throughout the shield, so no broken arm. Then, you his brain with that pick, an instant kill. Then you buried the war hawk into the throat of the target, another instant kill. I noticed that you got stuck in the skull, why did you leave the war hawk in the neck?" Scarecrow asked.

"I could tell it was going to be stuck, and I didn't want to fall off my horse." he answered.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "I like the war hawk at first for the length, but it can get stuck, and on horseback that can be lethal, edge axe." DAM said.

"The war hawk has a smaller head and is a lot faster, so it gets my edge." Zivon said.

"The war hawk is only lethal with its head in certain areas, the axe just has the lethality, edge battle axe." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Battle Axe

Mid Range:

Spear vs. War Lance

"The spear had a very broad bronze spear head, perfect for a strike, almost exclusively, from the chariot. It was around 6 feet long and 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up three consecutive mannequins 10 yards apart from each other. Zivon gives the countdown and the chariot barrels ahead. The first target comes up and the expert stabs two-handed into its chest. He pulls it out as it passes by it and readies for the next, then stabs again into the stomach, ripping the spear out as it passes. He readies for the last and stabs into the neck, pulling the mannequin of the stand and dragging it behind the chariot on the spear. "On the first strike, you almost cut his heart in half, easy kill. Then you stabbed him in the small intestines, another kill. Finally, the last strike cut his throat and spine, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But that chariot takes a while to speed up and is hard to maneuver, on horseback, we're unstoppable with our lance." the Comanche expert said.

"The war lance was a very sacred, traditional weapon of the Comanche; it had a carved iron tip with several animal pelts and feathers attached to it. In total, it was 8 feet long and 5 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up again and the expert mounts his horse. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lets out a war shout as he charges ahead, stabbing into the first targets chest. He charges to the next and gives another quick stab in almost the same spot. He charges to the last target and punctures with the full spearhead, leaving it stick in the target as he rode by. "Looking at the first target, you pierced the bottom of his heart, massive blood loss, instant kill. The next shot is almost identical, in the bottom of the heart, another instant kill. Finally, the last target has the full lance in it's body, that's hitting spine, it goes out the back, and from where you hit, that went through the center of the heart. Three instant kills from this unique weapon." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm even on this; they're too even from the tests I saw." Zivon said.

"I'm with the spear; it has a much broader tip and causes more trauma than the thin iron blade of the lance." DAM said.

"I'm with the spear on this; too, the lance is too cumbersome and unwieldy if this becomes a battle on foot." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Spear

X-Factors

"First up, we have maneuverability, and because the horse is faster and makes turns a lot easier than a chariot, we gave the Comanche a 93 to the Egyptian 74. For training, the Egyptian was trained his whole life to be a soldier, the Comanche was trained to be a guerilla fighter, so we gave the Comanche an 88 to the Egyptian's 91. For ferocity, the Egyptian wasn't like the Comanche who constantly had to protect his land, so he got a 90 to the Egyptian 87. For endurance, a desert gives you a big boost, but the Comanche are always fighting and constantly moving, so the Comanche gets a 92 to the Egyptian 90. For physicality, the Comanche does it because he hunts his food down almost every day, adding to a semi-nomadic lifestyle, so the Comanche gets a 91 to the Egyptian 88. For killer instinct, this was very close, but in a military you are just given that much more training, so the Comanche gets a 91 to the very close Egyptian 92." Rob explained.

"Let's see if the shield plays any role in this battle." Zivon said.

Comanche OOOOO

Egyptian ooooo Øø

The battle begins as a group of Egyptians share three chariots as they charge through the desert. Then, they see a group of men on horses charging down a dune at them, shouting and chanting in an incomprehensible language. The Egyptians charge at them and the battle begins. A Comanche props his war lance to his side and runs it into the left pectoral of an Egyptian, knocking him clean off the back with the lance still in his body (ø). The Egyptian remaining on the chariot turns it back around at the mounted as the Comanche pulls out his scalping knife. The Egyptian readies for a stab from his spear but the Comanche jumps and twists his way into the air off his horse, then tackles the Egyptian off his chariot and into the sand. Before the Egyptian can react, the obsidian blade is buried into his throat (ø). But as the Comanche struggles to retrieve the knife, he is struck in the back of the head by a lone Egyptian from his chariot with his battle axe, sticking into him as he is drug several yards before he slips off, leaving a pathway of red in the vast yellow of the desert (Ø). The Egyptian sets his axe down and pulls up his spear, but is quickly met with a war hawk to the eye (ø), knocking him off put pulling the Comanche off his horse as well, making him land awkwardly in the sand. The Comanche struggles to get up with his broken neck, managing to sit up, but his head quickly pops off from a khopesh dangled from the side of the last chariot by one of the Egyptians (Ø). But as he recovers his swing, another Comanche comes roaring by with his lance ready, but the Egyptian ducks as the driver buries the spear into his stomach and a quarter of the spearhead sticking out the back, knocking him off his horse and throwing him to the sand with the spear still perpendicular to his stomach (Ø). The Egyptians charge a Comanche and his companion come screaming at them and hurls his lance at chariot, sticking into it. As the wheel spins, it catches the lance, shattering the wheel and sending the Egyptians flying. The Comanches both charge the Egyptians and the first Comanche to get there swings his war hawk underhand wildly, missing the Egyptian, the next Egyptian swings his axe up at him, hitting him in the stomach and knocking him off his horse. He runs to the downed Comanche and buries the axe into his face, nearly cutting his head in half diagonally (Ø). As the Egyptians turn to another scream, the first Egyptian is impaled in the chest by the war lance, being quickly ripped out of him as he drops like a sack of rocks (ø). He readies for the next stab but the Egyptian cuts the distance and slices the Comanche's horse's front-right leg out from under it with his khopesh, toppling it on top of the Comanche, who miraculously pops back up with his scalping knife in hand. He charges the Egyptian, delivering a series of quick stabs that the Egyptian dodges, who then unloads a big swing which the Comanche dodges, then stabs him several times in the side. The Egyptian grits his teeth in pain and swings again, the Comanche dodges again and stabs him several times in the other side. The Egyptian grabs his wounds, giving the Comanche time to grab his war hawk. As the Egyptian turns around, the Comanche swings the war hawk down onto the Egyptian. But the Egyptian dodges it and in a quick overhead chop, buries the khopesh into his skull, cutting it halfway in half vertically (Ø). The Egyptian holds his arms out to his sides and lets out a victory shout, then mounts another chariot and rides home.

Comanche Egyptian

War Hawk-40% Battle Axe-60%

War Lance-54% Spear-46%

Scalping Knife-34% Khopesh-66%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

No Shield Shield: 22%

2,287 Wins 2,713 Wins

Maneuverability: 93 Maneuverability: 74

Training: 88 Training: 91

Ferocity: 90 Ferocity: 87

Endurance: 92 Endurance: 90

Physicality: 91 Physicality: 88

Killer Instinct: 91 Killer Instinct: 92

"We've seen here again that the more organized military won the battle. The Egyptian also had the shield and, despite thousands of years behind in history, had more advance and forged weapons, the Comanche usually just picked up a stone and sharpened it for a weapon like the war hawk, a knife, or the war lance." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's a first ever cavalry-only battle, and it's two of history's finest:

Mongol Horseman: The unstoppable elite of Genghis Khan's army who built the largest continuous empire in history.

Vs.

Hunnic Horseman: The barbaric cavalry of Attila the Hun who terrorized Rome and most of Europe.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Hello, once again, just giving some updates. Season 3 will premier some time in February, between December and then I have a bunch of Back for Blood specials and a special match up I can't reveal...yet. Here are the matchups for Season 3.**

**Napoleon Bonaparte vs. Oliver Cromwell**

**French Musketeer vs. Pirate**

**Macedonian Hoplite vs. Roman Legionnaire**

**Aztec Eagle vs. Sioux Warrior**

**Oda Nobunaga vs. Francisco Pizarro**

**Jewish Zealot vs. Inca Warrior**

**Hawaiian Koa vs. Filipino Moro**

**Indian Sikh Warrior vs. Ottoman Foot Soldier**

**Australian Aborigine vs. Maasai Warrior**

**Suleiman the Magnificent vs. El Cid**

**Keep sending in more match-up ideas and I will keep using em, I get enough and I might just have a season 4!**


	23. Mongol Horseman vs Hunnic Horseman

Mongol Horseman: Brutal server of the Khan army who set out to conquer the world…

Vs…

Hunnic Horseman: Savages who terrorized Europe and led to its collapse under Attila.

Who…is…deadliest?

"Gentlemen, we have two of the greatest cavalry of all time facing off today, I can't wait to see how this turns out." DAM said.

"Well, first we need to see how they stack up side-by-side." Scarecrow said.

Mongol:

Circa: 1223

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Turko-Mongol Saber

Jida Lance

Mongol Recurve Bow

Leather Lamellar

Hun:

Circa: 443 AD

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Scythian Axe

Hunnic Spear

Hunnic Composite Bow

Leather Lamellar

Long Range:

Mongol Recurve Bow vs. Hunnic Composite Bow

To test the effectiveness on horseback, our experts will each mount a horse and face 10 moving foam human silhouettes and a single gel torso in leather lamellar. The Hunnic team is up first and the expert mounts his horse with his bow drawn and quiver tied to the saddle. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert rides at the targets, quickly succeeding in a rapid fire of 14 arrows, then comes up to the last target and fires, the front quarter of the arrow penetrating the body. "For the first target, we have two arrows in it, one in the cheek and out the back, the other in the throat, both instant kills. Then to the next one, dead center of the chest, another instant kill. The next also had it in the exact same spot, another instant kill. Wow this thing is accurate, one arrow right between the eyes and another in the eye, both are kills. The next one is just about the same as the other, between the eyes and in the eye, another kill. Then next one has two arrows in the stomach, together that will kill. The next has an arrow in the side of the neck, another kill. The next has it in the other side of the neck, another kill. The next has it in the left pectoral, which hits the heart, instant kill. Finally, the last one went right in the appendix, which will spread that toxic waste and will lead to another kill. Then to the armored target," Scarecrow said, removing the armor, "you would puncture the large intestine, a lot of bleeding and a kill."

"But, his bow lacks the power that the Mongol bow had, let me show you how it's done." the Mongol expert said, mounting the horse.

Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lets out all 10 of his arrows in a flurry, then rides to the next target and shoots the arrow, penetrating over a third of the arrow into the chest. "The first target, has half the arrow sticking out his spine, plus you shot him in the stomach, this is a kill. The next has the same level of penetration but it goes right in the nose, hitting the softest part of the skull back there, an instant kill. Then the next guy has an arrow in his eye, another kill. The next guy got it in the other eye, another kill. Again, another arrow in the eye for this guy, another kill. This is crazy how consistent and accurate you both were, right in the left pectoral, hits the heart, instant kill. The next shot hits the center of the chest, hitting the aorta, another instant kill. The next has an arrow through his intestines and with that level of penetration it's a quick kill. The next two targets have arrows dead center in the throat and out the back of the neck, instant kills. For the armored target," Scarecrow removes the armor, "wow, right through the aorta and maybe the heart, but still an instant kill."

"What I'm stunned by is how effective both bows are, both got ten kills, both penetrated armor, but the only difference I saw was one only needed one arrow to kill every time, the other shot off more arrows." DAM said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "They are just too even for bows, very similar in design, use, and power, edge even." Zivon said.

"This may come down to who the bowman is and how he handles his bow, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"The bows are almost identical, slight variations in power, but that's it, edge even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

Coming up, a broad-head spear goes up against a fine pointed lance. Then later, a double-head axe goes up against a cavalry warrior's best friend.

Mid Range:

Jida Lance vs. Hunnic Spear

"Since we've seen the jida lance perform before against lamellar, we want to see the damage the Huns can do with their spear." Zivon said.

"The Hunnic spear was similar to the Roman hasta for how broad the head was, generally being made of the finest steels the Huns could get. It was fixed to a 6 foot shaft and weighed around 3 pounds." Dave explained.

The experts set up another gel torso with lamellar armor and the expert mounts his horse with his spear for a full speed strike. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert gallops ahead, then thrusts the spear from his side and into the torso's chest, then pulls it out and slows his horse down. Scarecrow removes the armor once more and assesses the injuries, "This would hit the bottom of the heart, and also with how broad it is, it would cut a "v" into the body, and the tip of the spear would be the deepest point of penetration, so with more trauma added, it's an instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"The head of this thing weighs it down too much, you flailing it around just trying to control it." the Mongol expert said.

"Says the man using a 12 foot long lance." the Hun expert said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm with the jida lance, it has a finer point and is much easier to penetrate lamellar armor with." DAM said.

"I disagree, the spear has the wider head and can cause more trauma, edge spear." Zivon said.

"I'm with the spear too, it is easier to wield and can knock you off horseback with its force." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Hunnic Spear

Close Range:

Turko-Mongol Saber vs. Scythian Axe

The Scythian axe will be tested against an armored foam torso while he rides horseback, be must deliver one swing to an unarmored area, and another to the armor. Zivon gives the countdown and expert speeds down to the target, sinking the broad end of the axe into the targets throat. He rips it out along with the entire side of the neck as he rides on and comes back around, flipping the axe head around. He comes up on the target and buries the thinner end into the stomach, leaving it their. "I need to say on the first strike, a near decapitation, easily an instant kill. Then on the next shot, that thin end got into the flesh and," Scarecrow removes the armor and sticks his fingers in the wound, "you did not touch the intestines, so this will hurt but not kill or spill the intestines. But why did you leave this weapon in him?"

"I could tell it was stuck so it was in my best interest to let it go." the Hun expert said.

So which close range weapon gives their warrior and edge? "I'm with the saber, the axe can and will get stuck if it hits armor from horseback, and you will get pulled off and get hurt, with the saber, you can reach out and slit the guy's throat." DAM said.

"The saber was made for cavalry, it can slice deep and pull out easily, edge saber." Scarecrow said.

"The saber just simply has the reach, which is key in horseback combat, edge saber." Zivon said.

EDGE: Turko-Mongol Saber

Armor:

"Both warriors wear the same essential armor, so no edge can be given by what they have in the armor category." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors:

"First up, we have terrain, this tells us who is more maneuverable in different kinds of terrains, and the Huns took this because the Mongols were made for flat land attacks, not hilly or valley areas, so the Mongol got a 73 to the Hun 84. For training, the Mongol got this because of how intensely horsemanship was valued, even from birth, so the Mongol gets a 98 to the Hun 95. For ferocity, the Mongol takes this because how often they must travel and how they must survive, so the Mongol gets a 95 to the Hun's 91. For endurance, the Mongol has such a vast area that was inhospitable but they had to endure, so the Mongol got a 94 to the Hun 93. For physicality, again, the lifestyle the Mongol lived was just that much more of a factor to make them very physically fit, so they get a 92 to the Hun's 87. For killer instinct, the Hun was the scrappier fighter, kill or be killed, so the Mongol gets a 91 to the Hun's 92." Rob explained.

"The results up to this point are way too close to call, we may have our first draw in battle, let's see how it plays out." DAM said.

Mongol OOOOO

Hun ooooo Øø

The battle begins on the dry Asian Steppe, as the Huns prepare for the Mongols to fight them. As they ready their weapons and mount their horses, the Mongols come charging through the distance, all with bows and arrows ready. The Huns ready their bows and arrows and both sides let their arrows simultaneously. Every arrow finds a mark, three Mongol arrows impale a Hun in the face, neck, and chest, another arrow goes straight through the chest and heart of another, the last Mongol arrow hits a Hun in the shoulder, who promptly rips it out and lets it dangle (ø, ø). But on the Hun side, 2 arrow hit a Mongol in both pectorals, dropping his lungs and heart, 2 others hit another Mongol in the throat and side of the neck, the last hits a Mongol in the shin, who rips it out and rides on unfazed (Ø, Ø). As they draw closer, they set the bows aside and draw their closer range weapons. As the closest Hun and Mongol close the distance, the Mongol thrusts his jida lance, forward, grazing the side of the Hun's lamellar, who returns the thrust with the spear into the chest of the Mongol, knocking him flat to the ground with the spear sticking in him(Ø). The Hun struggles to reach his axe and eventually topples of his horse, limp, with a large, deep slash in the side of his neck (ø). The perpetrating Mongol rides to the next Hun, with his bloodied saber held high. The Hun turns to see the screaming Mongol come up on him and ducks the swings, then holds his axe back and flings it at the Mongol, sticking into the back of his neck (Ø). Then Hun grasps his spear, but before he can bring it to his side, his head is chopped in half through his mouth by the last Mongol's saber (ø). He stops his horse and as he turns, the thin ended head of a Scythian axe is buried into his stomach, the attacking Hun riding on. The Mongol rips the axe out of his stomach and holds his wound for a while, then flings the axe aside and charges at the fleeing Hun. The Hun looks back in time just to see the Mongol swing his sword, cutting through the back of his neck and into his windpipe, sending his head flopping forward and dangling (ø). The Mongol sheathes his sword and looks around, teeth gritted in anger, and shouts in victory after seeing no other enemies.

Mongol Hun

Turko-Mongol Saber: 56% Scythian Axe: 44%

Jida Lance: 42% Hunnic Spear: 58%

Mongol Recurve Bow: 51% Hunnic Composite Bow: 49%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Armor: 52% Armor: 61%

2,508 Wins 2,492 Wins

X-Factors

Terrain: 73 Terrain: 84

Training: 98 Training: 95

Ferocity: 95 Ferocity: 91

Endurance: 94 Endurance: 93

Physicality: 92 Physicality: 87

Killer Instinct: 91 Killer Instinct: 92

"The reason the Mongol won was because of the more intense horse training and horse archery skills he possessed. Couple that with the fact of his phenomenal X-factors and longer short range weapon, he took it, but the Hun still kept in very close because of his tenacity." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of histories greatest mercenaries:

Thracian Mercenary: One of the most sought after mercenaries in the ancient world, being used from the Peloponnesian War to the Hellenistic Wars.

Vs.

Iberian Caetrati: Hannibal's best heavy infantry, who are reputably one of the best sword-and-shield fighters in history.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	24. Thracian Mercenary vs Iberian Caetrati

**Hello, once again, just telling you guys I need all the ideas I can get for a season 4, I have none and I'm destroying myself trying to think of some, so any match-ups of pre-modern warriors would be appreciated greatly and you will get an honorable mention in that episode.**

Thracian Mercenary: The ruthless barbarians who performed one of the worst war crimes in history during the Peloponnesian War…

Vs…

Iberian Caetrati: Legendary swordsman of Iberia famous for their steel weapons, especially the gladius hispaniensis.

Who…is…deadliest?

"This is the best match-up we have for the season, in my mind, two great mercenaries famous in the ways they were deployed and for their brutality." DAM said.

"They are also very physically fit because of their barbarian lifestyles, let's see how that stacks up in the sim, but for now, I wanna see the stats on these warriors." Scarecrow said.

Thracian:

Circa: 190 BC

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Falx

Rhomphaia

Javelin

Phrygian Helmet

Chainmail

Peltes Shield

Iberian:

Circa: 216 BC

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Falcata

Soliferrum

Falarica

Iron Celtic Helmet

Chainmail

Caetra

Mid Range:

Rhomphaia vs. Soliferrum

"The rhomphaia was a Thracian adaptation of the falx, except it had a nearly straight iron blade, perfect for cutting shield apart. It was 51 inches long and 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

A gel torso is fitted with the armor and helmet with a shield to the side, the expert is gives a stab at the armor, chop at the helmet and hack at the shield. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert, holding the rhomphaia underhand, thrusts up into the chest, going clean through the armor and out the back as well. He pulls it out and chops down onto the shield, leaving a massive dent. He brings it to his side and buries it into the shield, nearly reaching the boss in the center. He then brings it to his side again and swings it into the neck, going right through it in one smooth swing. He grabs it in mid-air and sticks it's severed neck onto the rhomphaia, nearly until it pops out the top. He holds it up against his should and smiles and says, "Done!"

"Wow, this weapon is amazing, right through the heart and out the spine and armor on front and back, no question of an instant kill here. Then, the whack to the helmet got over 210 PSI on the pressure sensor underneath, so you definitely got a skull fracture, so another kill. Finally, the shield is nearly chopped halfway in half, that thing is almost useless to him now. Then for good measure, you cut his head off and this is one of the smoothest cuts I've ever seen, right though the bone and even that's baby smooth." Scarecrow said.

"But it is a lot of blade you have to swing around, I'd rather have projectile to keep you at a distance." the Iberian expert said.

The team preps the expert with three soliferrum and an armored gel torso 30 feet down range, one for the shield and two for the armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert hurls his first, going into the center of the shield and going half the length of the javelin through. He grabs his next and throws it, going through the armor and into the chest, sticking straight out. He grabs the next and flings it down to the target, hitting the stomach and dangling, the shaft nearly snapped in two, hanging by a thing piece of metal. "The first one on the shield went right through; if it's right next to him, it could go into his neck, face, maybe even pierce the armor and chest, so this could kill. The next one is straight into the chest, and if we pull it out," Scarecrow pull the soliferrum out, struggling a little to wiggle it out of the armor, "that's the nice thing about these barbed edges, difficult to extract, especially if it hits armor, but it hits the heart and the spine, instant kill. The next hits the small intestine, a lot of bleeding and it will be worse if he rips it out, which will be difficult and very painful with those barbs, another kill."

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "From what I saw, the soliferrum is a very fragile weapon; the rhomphaia has the blade to it and more killing potential, edge rhomphaia." Scarecrow said.

"I'm with soliferrum, if it breaks in you, it makes it that much harder to extract and with those barbs it can be lethal, edge soliferrum." Zivon said.

"The soliferrum is a great javelin and it exploits those weaknesses in his shield and armor, so it gets my edge for the distance it creates." DAM said.

EDGE: Soliferrum

Coming up, a famous skirmish weapon goes up against the future of Roman warfare. And later, an infamous war scythe squares off with a vicious curved sword.

Long Range:

Javelin vs. Falarica

"This javelin was a much higher step up from the ancient javelin; it was 4 feet long, with a broad, spear-like iron tip with diamond-like shape." Dave explained.

The test is set up just as with the soliferrum, a gel torso in Iberian armor 30 feet downrange, the expert is given 3 javelins, one for the shield and the other two for the armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert, the expert grabs his first and heaves his first javelin, bouncing off the boss of the shield. He grabs his next and sends it flying, sticking into the stomach. He grabs his last and hurls it at a high angle, coming down in the throat of the target. "On the second shot, it's going through the armor and only a few inches into the body, not enough to hit anything vital, it hurts but won't kill. The last one has gone through the windpipe and into the cervical spine; it's cutting off communication from the brain to the body, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But you only have a small amount of blade, and from how broad it is, it won't penetrate as well as our falarica." the Iberian expert said.

"The falarica was the predecessor of the Roman pilum; it's almost identical to the light pilum, or verutum. It has a 3 foot long iron head, very thing and a sharp, triangular point at the top, and it also had combustible elements tied to it to light shield or people on fire. In total, it was 6 feet long and 3 pounds."

The test is set up with a pig carcass in Thracian armor and a shield by its side. The expert is given for falarica, two with lard-soaked linen a foot from the tip and two regular, one of each from both go at the shield and armor. Zivon gives the countdown and expert throws his first regular falarica down to the target, sticking ¾ of the iron head into the shield. He grabs the next regular falarica and throws it, sticking into the chest of the pig, nearly perpendicular to the body. He grabs the first flaming falarica and lets it fly downrange, sticking to the linen and instantly setting the shield ablaze. He grabs the last and throws it with emphasis, sticking directly below the first falarica in the stomach, making a sickening sizzling noise. The team extinguishes the flames and Scarecrow assesses the damage. "On the first shot, almost the entire javelin went through this shield; it's hitting arm, chest, neck, face, whatever, that is a kill. The next one is right in the heart and through the spine and just a bit of the tip out the other side, instant kill. Then to the first flaming one, this shield is on fire, and with that depth of penetration and the barbed tip, it will be very difficult to extract this from the body, he will get some extensive burns, but the penetration alone may kill. The final one hits the large intestine, and the heat of the iron would instantly cauterize the wound, so he won't be able to get blood their and maybe cause a clot, if that goes to the heart or brain it will kill him, and if he extracts it, it will open up new wounds and he'll bleed out even more rapidly." Scarecrow said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "The falarica takes this by a landslide for me, longer head, more armor penetration, and incendiary capabilities." DAM said.

"The size of it can also make it like a spear if the distance gets closed, and with his shield, the Thracian is in deep trouble, edge falarica." Zivon said.

"The ability to light shields ablaze just gives the falarica a slight edge over the javelin, so it gets my edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Falarica

Close Range:

Falx vs. Falcata

"The falx was a murderous weapon, it had a nice forward curved iron blade, and the momentum can go to this sharp point and penetrate anything, or to the bladed edge and slice off limbs. In all, it was 39 inches long and 3 pound in weight." Dave explained.

The expert stands ready with his falx in hand, he must strike the shield, the helmet, and armor with the pointed edge. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert buries the tip of the blade into the iron helmet and skull. He rips it out as brings it up and buries the tip into the shield right next to the boss. He rips the shield away from the target and off his falx. He loads up his last swing above head and hacks down into the chest of the target, going right through the armor. He rips it out and, not satisfied, swings the falx into the target's neck, cutting smoothly through and popping the head off. "Wow, this thing caused so much trauma, right through the helmet," Scarecrow sticks his finger in the wound, "I can feel brain matter, this is an instant kill. Then you got through the shield, not enough to reach the user but you got his shield away from him. Then you stabbed him in the chest, you're slicing the heart apart from looking into this just as smooth as with the rhomphaia, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"It is a lot of blade to manage though, I'd rather use something shorter but with the same amount of power like the falcata." the Iberian expert said.

The team sets up the final test with a gel torso in Thracian armor and a shield by its side. The expert is given a hack a the shield, a stab to the armor, and a chop to the helmet. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert buries his sword into the shield, very nearly cutting it in two. He brings it up and smashes it into the helmet, making a large dent. He brings it back under his arm and stabs into the stomach, clean through the chainmail. He rips it out and, not wanting to be upstaged, swings at the neck of the target, cutting clean through the neck and between the spine. "The first shot, you could easily have cut his arm off, this shield is useless to that weapon. Then you cracked his skull with nearly 200 PSI, that's a skull fracture and a kill. Then you stabbed him in the intestines, a lot of bleeding and trauma from that wound, another kill. Then, you cut his head off, do I even have to say anything, obvious instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "I love the falcata, it did so much damage to everything the Thracian had, the shield held for the Iberian, so the falcata gets my edge." DAM said.

"I have to disagree, the falx just had the length and more blade over the falcata, it can just keep you at a distance unlike the falcata, edge falx." Zivon said.

"That, and it can reach and grab your shield from you, edge falx." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Falx

Armor:

Phrygian Helmet, Chainmail, Peltes Shield vs. Iron Helmet, Chainmail, Caetra

"The iron helmet and wooden shield of the Iberian are far superior to the wicker shield and bronze helmet of the Thracian." Zivon said.

"It's the changes in metallurgy that give the Iberian my edge, he's just more advance." Scarecrow said.

"The caetra is the only thing that gives the Iberian by edge; it's a lot more durable than that wicker peltes shield." DAM said.

EDGE: Iberian Caetrati

X-Factors

"First up, we've got training, and the Iberian was more trained for closer ranges and some cavalry, the Thracian was for peltast tactics, so the Thracian gets a 74 to the Iberian 80. The next one on the table is ferocity, and the Thracians were accustomed to decapitating people and sticking the head on their rhomphaia, so the Thracian gets a 97 and the Iberian gets a 93. For endurance, the Iberians were constantly moving; the Thracians would sit and wait for opponents then bombard them with javelins, so the Thracian gets an 88 to the Iberian 91. Next, we have physicality, the Thracians had generations of warriors who were constantly on the move, but it was close because through his own physical makeup a large number crossed the Alps with Hannibal and survived, so the Thracian gets a 95 to the Iberian 94. For intimidation, the Thracians again took this with carrying around impaled heads, so he gets a 98 to the Iberian 84." Rob explained.

"It's been very close to this point, the only thing left is for us to see what differences all the data we've gathered brings up in the sim." Zivon said.

Thracian OOOOO

Iberian ooooo Øø

The battle begins in the hot, arid plains of Greece as five Thracians dance and sing a victory song; two of them have Roman heads impaled on their rhomphaia. Suddenly, five men with strange helmets shaped like cones walk out of a pass, two of them holding severed heads in front of them and all shouting. The men turn to the Thracians and eye them, one strikes a flint and steel to his falarica, instantly lighting the linen ablaze. The men are in awe by what happened and only stare, the Iberian picks up his javelin and hurls it, one of the Thracians raises his shield, but it goes right through his forearm and into his chest, killing him before it could light the shield ablaze (Ø). The Thracians react and all grab their javelins and hurl them at the Iberians, most bounce off their shields but a single javelin goes higher than an Iberian anticipated and slices into the bridge of his nose and into his skull (ø). The Iberians then hurl a volley of soliferrum, the Thracians smartly dodge but one is hit in the thigh, hitting the bone and fracturing it. He rips it out with a chunk of flesh still stuck and limps with his shield and falx in hand. The Iberians draw their sword and return the charge. The injured Thracian clashes with an Iberian and they cross swords several times, the Iberian smacks a falx swing back to the Thracians side with his shield and dives forward, his falcata outstretched. The Thracian blocks with his shield and the sword stops after going halfway through his forearm. The Thracian quickly reacts and buries the tip of the falx into the Iberians helmet and bottom of the inside of his skull (ø). The Thracian quickly drops to his knees and slums, a soliferrum lodged in the back of his neck (Ø). The Iberian smiles at his kill as a straight blade bursts through his chest, he looks at it in horror as his eyes roll into the back of his head, then falls as the rhomphaia sinks back into and out of his body (ø). The Thracian quickly spins around to the shouting Iberian charging him, who quickly unloads a soliferrum onto him. The Thracian bats it away with a shield swipe but leaves himself wide open to a stab in the stomach from the Iberian's falcata (Ø). The Iberian turns and sees his fellow comrade backed up against a wall by two Thracians. The Iberian charges and his throat is ripped out in mid stride by the tip of the falx, his corpse collapses and rolls into a pile (ø). The Thracian turns again but the Iberian dispatches of him with a falarica being delved into his chest and heart (Ø). The Iberian unsheathes his falcata and faces the final Thracian with rhomphaia in both hands. The Thracian dives forward and the Iberian dodges, who responds with a falcata chop. The Thracian raises his shield in time, being chopped in two before it can slice his arm. The Thracian responds and hacks into the Iberian's caetra, ripping it away from him. The Iberian charges with his falcata above head and swings horizontally to the Thracian, bouncing off his chainmail but breaking a rib. The Thracian drops to a knee and grabs his rib; the Iberian raises his sword for the kill. But the Thracian quickly brings the up underhand into the Iberian's lower abdomen, going all the way through him as the Thracian smiles and lets out a laugh. The Iberian makes one last slash, cutting to the bone of the Thracian's cheek as he falls back. The Thracian leaps up and grabs his bleeding face and looks at the paralyzed but alive Iberian. He walks over to his side and brings his rhomphaia high above head as the Iberian spits blood. He lets out a shout and brings the rhomphaia down, cutting all the way through his neck and hitting ground (ø). The Thracian picks it up, helmet still on, and sticks it onto his rhomphaia, then lifts it high and shouts as loud as he can, then grabs his rib and walks back to camp.

Thracian Iberian

Falx: 51% Falcata: 49%

Rhomphaia: 58% Soliferrum: 42%

Javelin: 49% Falarica: 51%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 14% Helmet: 9%

Armor: 53% Armor: 49%

Shield: 97% Shield: 11%

2,505 Wins 2,495 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 74 Training: 80

Ferocity: 97 Ferocity: 93

Endurance: 88 Endurance: 91

Physicality: 95 Physicality: 94

Intimidation: 98 Intimidation: 84

"The Thracian won because his falx outreached the falcata, is rhomphaia had more effectiveness when the distance was closed than the soliferrum, and his more ruthless X-factors, but it is the closest battle to date because of the metallurgy in the armor of the Iberian, put those weapons in the Iberian's hands and he'd have this by a landslide." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's the world's best shock troops against histories most ruthless conquerors:

Polish Winged Hussar: Elite cavalry force who charged into battle with the wings of angels riveted to their backs.

Vs.

Spanish Conquistador: Vicious conqueror of Spain who brought the fall of many Mesoamerican empires with gunpowder and disease.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	25. Winged Hussar vs Spanish Conquistador

Polish Winged Hussar: Intimidating elite cavalry who routed almost every opponent in their path…

Vs…

Spanish Conquistador: Vicious slayer of the Aztec Empire through siege, gunpowder, and disease.

Who…is…deadliest?

"This is a great match-up and it is our second every cavalry only battle, the armor is so similar but differences in the weapons may be the only thing that wins the battle for one or the other." DAM said.

"The disease and other medical X-factors are so significant in this battle, but it's time to see how they stack up." Scarecrow said.

Hussar:

Circa: 1683

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Szabla Husarska

Kopia Lance

Flintlock Pistol

Winged Zischagge Helmet

Steel Breastplate

Conquistador:

Circa: 1521

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Toledo Rapier

Conquistador Lance

Arquebus

Morion Helmet

Steel Breastplate

Close Range:

Szabla Husarska vs. Toledo Rapier

"The szabla husarska translates to Hussar's saber, it was very similar to the sablia with their identical curving of their steel blades, but it had a piece of solid steel for the guard and knuckle bow, giving it excellent protection. It was 32 inches long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The expert has one shot only against a fully armored gel torso in conquistador armor on a wooden "horse" while he gallops by on his horse. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert gallops towards the mounted target and delivers a heavy swing, cutting straight through the neck right underneath the chin. "Wow, a very fine and smooth cut, this guy won't even know what hit him, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"It's really only good for slashing, the sword we possess was of finer steel and could thrust with some slashing capabilities." the Conquistador expert said.

"The Toledo rapier was of the finest steel Spain had to offer, a moderately sharpened blade that was a great thruster, it was illegal for any natives to even hold a Spanish sword of this quality. It was 40 inches long and 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up the test with a gel torso in Hussar armor, the expert will ride by and give a thrust, then ride back around and slash at an unarmored area. He mounts his horse and holds the sword above head as Zivon gives the countdown and the expert bolts ahead, he jabs his rapier forward and slices the side of the neck wide open. He rides by and comes back around, and gives a hard whack to the throat. "Looking at the first shot, you ripped right through his carotid and jugulars, that's uncontrollable bleeding and a kill. Then you cut him right across the throat, but it's a shallow cut, it stops just short of slicing the windpipe, this will hurt and bleed a lot and look bad, but won't kill." Scarecrows said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "The szabla inspired so many swords throughout Europe, its influence and cutting power gives it my edge." DAM said.

"The szabla has more options than the rapier, options equals more kills, giving it my edge." Zivon said.

"Against steel armor, the rapier is useless; the szabla can go around that to the vital areas, giving it the edge in my book." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Szabla Husarska

Coming up, these two warriors pull out their signature lances. Later, it's a battle of flintlock and matchlock for the first time on horseback.

Mid Range:

Kopia Lance vs. Conquistador Lance

"The kopia lance was the premiere weapon of the Hussars, being hollow made it very light and a ball shaped guard would deflect most blows. It had a steel tear-shaped head with a very sharp point. It was 15 feet long and 4 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The expert mounts his horse and will stab into the Spanish armor covering a gel torso in a ride by attack. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert hurls ahead, lowering his lance just before contact, driving it through the armor but snapping in half, the lance head half sticking in the body. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "Wow, this penetrated the armor and all the way through heart, instant kill."

"I was very excited to see this weapon but now I see its flaw, it can kill through plate armor but I'm concerned with its fragility." DAM said.

"My lance is much sturdier and has a bigger head, so more trauma comes with it." the conquistador expert said.

"The conquistador lance was another example of how fine of steel Spain produced, a very spear like head on a long, basic pole. It was 12 feet long and 4 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up with another gel torso in Hussar armor. Zivon gives the countdown and he thrusts into the chest area as his horse rides into it, then pulls it out as her rides by. After removing the armor, Scarecrows says, "You barely got through the sternum," he sticks his finger in the wound, "you did hit the heart with that blow, so this is a kill, but anywhere else it would not."

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm even here, the kopia can break but penetrate deeply, and the conquistador lance was sturdier but had less penetrating ability." DAM said.

"I'm with the conquistador lance, it didn't break and being hollow greatly reduced the force the kopia could have had." Scarecrow said.

"My edge goes to the conquistador lance as well, Spanish steel and a much sturdier shaft." Zivon said.

EDGE: Conquistador Lance

Long Range:

Flintlock Pistol vs. Arquebus

The team sets up the final test and the expert will fire a pistol as he rides by at the armored gel torso. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges ahead, pulling his pistol up and holding it ahead of him as he steadies his aim. Right as he comes within 10 yards of it, he fires, the bullet making a remarkable dent in the armor but bouncing off. "Obvious thing here, no penetration, no kills with any armor." Scarecrow said.

"But the Hussars carry at least two of these at all times, I can turn and fire at you when you can't even see me." the Hussar expert said.

"But, my gun has a bigger bang and can go through your armor." the conquistador expert said.

The expert mounts his horse with his arquebus and a final gel torso is brought in with Hussar armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert and his horse charge ahead as he struggles early on to steady his gun. He does so and fires from nearly the same distance as the Hussar expert, this time the bullet flies right through the armor. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "Right through the armor and into the aorta, that's an instant kill right there."

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm with the arquebus, more fire power and more accuracy." Zivon said.

"It got through the armor, simply put, edge arquebus." DAM said.

"I disagree; the pistol is much easier to aim from horseback than the big arquebus, edge flintlock." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Arquebus

Armor:

Winged Zischagge Helmet and Steel Breastplate vs. Morion Helmet and Steel Breastplate

"The armors are essentially the same, both with their own little perks, edge even." DAM said.

"The Spanish armor has the greater steel, but the Hussar's armor has the intimidation, edge even." Zivon said.

"For me, there's no real difference in protection, edge even." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors

"First up, we have training, and most of the conquistadors were untrained mercenaries and the Hussars were the finest cavalry of their time, so we gave the Hussar a 96 to the Conquistador 83. For ferocity, the conquistadors could be down right vicious, so we gave the Hussars an 88 and the Conquistador a 90. For endurance, the conquistadors had to fight through a variety of different climates, and in steel armor, the heat will greatly affect your endurance, so we gave the Hussar an 81 to the Conquistador 83. For physicality, the conquistadors took it again because of their tolerance to smallpox, so the Hussar got an 87 to the Conquistador's 89. Finally, for intimidation, if you see a man with wings riveted to his back like he's an angel of God, it'd be more intimidating than a man in plain armor, so the Hussar gets a 96 to the Conquistador 83." Rob explained.

"This is such a close match-up; I wouldn't be surprised if it was our closest match-up yet in the sim." Zivon said.

Hussar OOOOO

Conquistador ooooo Øø

The battle begins as five Hussars strut about on their horses, laughing and enjoying each others company. But over in the distance of the plain, a group of five conquistadors looked at the men in awe of their enormous wings. While they watched with their mouths agape, the Hussars spot them and charge, sparking the conquistadors to life. The five Hussars raised their guns, two a piece, as the conquistadors did too. A barrage of shots cracked the air, a conquistador slumped off his horse and to the ground, a bullet hole in his cheek and out the back of his head (ø), all other pistol bullets went wide or bounced off the conquistadors' armor. But on the other side, a Hussar lay on his back on his horse, a hole in his armor right above his heart, another fell off his horse completely, still kicking and holding his throat, then stopped (Ø, Ø). The Hussars drew their sword, as did the conquistadors, as they prepared another charge. They clashed into each other and the melee began. A Hussar was forced to parry the persistent stabs of two conquistadors, finally parrying one enough to wear him down and swing at him, cutting into his mouth and halfway through his spine (ø). The conquistador looked at his near-decapitated friend and panicked, giving a quick slice at the Hussar's face as he recovered his swing. The cut hit bone, but that was all. The Hussar brought his arm back across his body and backhanded him across the neck with his szabla (ø). As he finished up his battle, a nearby Hussar and conquistador backed away from each other for several yards to catch their breath, then charged full steam at one another. The Hussar swung first, banging his sword off the chest of the armor, hitting so hard it caused sparks to fly. The conquistador simply held his arm to his side and let the Hussar run neck-first into it. He stopped his horse and held his throat as the blood pooled in his hand. As he thought he was dying, the conquistador came back around behind him and stabbed him in the back of the neck, severing the spine and throat in a single delve of his rapier (Ø). The two remaining Hussars formed a plan, and one went screeching ahead and attracted the other conquistadors' attention. His comrade loaded his pistols as he had the conquistadors on both sides of him, threatening to press against him and his horse. He swung wildly from side to side and heard his comrade shout in the distance, then turned around and led them back. The Hussar ducked behind his horse's head and the conquistadors looked up in time to see the Hussar pull the triggers on his pistols. One went straight between the eyes of a conquistador, his body sitting perfectly straight for a few seconds until the death set in (ø), but the other was not even hit by the bullet. The furious conquistador turned to the still hunched over Hussar and stabbed him in the right side of the neck and out the other. The Hussar gasped, but instinctively grabbed the blade of the rapier and fell over, ripping it from the conquistador (Ø). The conquistador pulled his lance from the saddle he rode on, not taking his eyes off the Hussar as he did the same. They rode off nearly a hundred yards apart then charged and screamed. The conquistador held his lance straight out, but the Hussar had his raised, waiting to lower it at the last minute. As they came close, the Hussar lowered, but the lance head bounced off the helmet of the conquistador as he had mistimed his shot, and had his left, non-lance arm ripped to the bone on the side. They rode in their directions as the Hussar tried to ignore the searing pain in his arm. They turned once more and the conquistador aimed higher as they charged, but the Hussar kept his tactic. As they drew close, the Hussar lowered the lance, just enough to miss the helmet and go into the wide open mouth of the conquistador and out the back, and as he rode by and the head hit the ball of the shaft, his head was torn clean from his body (Ø). The Hussar raised the bloody lance in the air and shouted, "I doprowadzić może do husarskie!"

Hussar Conquistador

Szabla Husarska: 53% Toledo Rapier: 47%

Kopia Lance: 51% Conquistador Lance: 49%

Flintlock Pistol: 44% Arquebus: 56%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 2% Helmet: 2%

Armor: 21% Armor: 17%

2,521 Wins 2,479 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 96 Training: 83

Ferocity: 88 Ferocity: 90

Endurance: 81 Endurance: 83

Physicality: 87 Physicality: 89

Intimidation: 96 Intimidation: 83

"The reason the Hussars won was because of the superior close in weapons, it was impossible to reload in a cavalry battle when you couldn't stop and that took it from the conquistador along with the fact that the kopia lance could outreach and out-pierce the conquistador lance. But the Spanish steel armor and arquebus' armor penetrating ability made it more difficult for the Hussar to pick up a win, but he did." Dave explained.

Next Week: It's Christianities worst nightmares:

Saladin: The chivalrous Saracen leader who repelled Richard the Lionheart during the Third Crusade.

Vs.

Mehmed Khan II: Ottoman sultan who destroyed the Byzantine Empire and waged war against Vlad the Impaler.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	26. Mehmed Khan II vs Saladin

Mehmed Khan II: Brutal Ottoman sultan who conquered the Byzantine Empire with the help of one of the largest cannons ever…

Vs…

Saladin: Egyptian sultan who used the elements, psychological torture, and his army's endurance to wear down the crusading Christian army.

Who…is…deadliest?

"Today we have a great battle, Sultan Mehmed II, the Ottoman who conquered the Byzantine Empire, and Saladin, the Saracen general who brought the fall of Jerusalem after just 88 years of it being under Christian rule." DAM said.

"With the climate they come in, physicality and other X-factors will play a huge role, for now, let's look at their stats." Scarecrow said.

Mehmed:

Circa: 1453

Age: 21

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Kilij

Ottoman Halberd

Turkish Dagger

Chichak Helmet

Zirh Gomlek

Kalkan Shield

Saladin:

Circa: 1187

Age: 49

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Saif

Halberd

Sappara

Mamluk Helmet

Chainmail Hauberk

Kite Shield

Mid Range:

Ottoman Halberd vs. Halberd

"The Ottoman halberd is similar to the alabarda, but it had a smaller axe head and fluke but a much wider spike on it. It was 7 feet long and 4 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The expert steps up to a gel torso in Saladin's armor and must do as much damage in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs into the abdomen of the target, going all the way out the back of the body but not penetrating the back part of the armor. He brings it to his side and brings the axe down the shield, bouncing of the center of it. He brings it back up and swings the fluke onto the helmet, bouncing off it. He brings the halberd back to his side once more and buries the axe into the neck as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"At the first blow, you went right through the liver, a lot of bleeding and from the size of the cut it's actually cut in half so that is a kill. All other strikes failed to kill or break bone. But on the neck shot, you cut down to the spine, obviously an instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"Our halberd is twice as effective because has a bigger axe head, a finer spike, and we gained it from the Christians." the Saladin expert said.

The test is set up once more and the same rules apply. Zivon gives the countdown and he stabs straight through the armor and into the abdomen. He loads up another shot and brings the fluke down on the helmet, having the same little effect as the Ottoman halberd. He brings it back and smacks it onto the shield, cutting through to the boss. He brings it back again and slabs it into the neck, cutting straight through neck and sending the head rolling as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"On the first shot, you went right through the intestines and into the spine, paralysis and a kill. With the helmet there was no skull fracture but on the shield you chopped into it and the spike may rip into someone's face, we also got over 110 psi on that shot, you're definitely breaking bone. Then you cut his head right off, I see why this weapon was so popular." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm with the halberd, it punctured one of the toughest chainmails in history with ease, and that axe head caused more trauma." DAM said.

"I'm even on it, both are essentially the same weapons and caused similar trauma." Zivon said.

"The axe and spike of the Saladin's halberd is just more effective, more trauma, more penetration, and more versatile, edge halberd." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Halberd

Coming, these titanic generals unsheathe the famous swords of their armies. Afterward, Saladin's desert assault goes against Mehmed's empire ending siege. Later, it the Middle East's take on a famous Egyptian weapon versus a curved steel dagger.

Close Range:

Kilij vs. Saif

"The saif was the saber of the Muslim world before the Ottomans, it was shallowly curved blade and broadened at the tip so had a lot of hacking power. It was 33 inches long and just under 2 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets the test up once more with the gel torso in a new set of Ottoman armor with the same rules as the last. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert hacks down onto the helmet, barely leaving a scratch. He brings it up once more and brings it down on the shield, hitting the rim of the boss as it stops from going through. He loads up a last shot and swings at the neck, cutting through the spine and sending the neck flopping to the side hanging from the amount of skin it has left on one side. "I just have one question, why didn't you thrust?" Scarecrow said

"It's a slashing weapon, not good for thrusts because the end of the blade is like a machete." the Saladin expert said.

"Will, on the helmet strike, we didn't get anything severe enough to cause a concussion or even a headache. The next shot went right through the shield and if he's behind it that's a kill. Finally, we have the near decapitation, obvious instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But the kilij can thrust almost as good as it can cut, so you and your armor are in a bit of trouble." the Mehmed expert said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "The kilij all the way, the weight on the tip gives it more parrying ability as well as a little more cutting power." Scarecrow said.

"The kilij just dominates any sword I've ever seen, it can pierce armor with it's point if you know how to use it right, so it gets my vote." Zivon said.

"I'm with it too, the kilij has the trauma and it can spear a man." DAM said.

EDGE: Kilij

Coming up, the Horns of Hattin squares off against the Fall of Constantinople. Later, a fast slasher faces the diabolic talon dagger.

Battlefield Tactics:

Battle of Hattin vs. Siege of Constantinople

"What decisive battle has Saladin fought in that changed the outcome of the Crusade?" DAM asked the Saladin expert.

"Most definitely the battle of Hattin, this broke the spirit of the Christian army." the Saladin expert said.

"Alright, let's go there now." DAM said, using the TouchTable.

"On July 3rd, Saladin had his army surround the Christian army in the evening. He then used dry brush and sticks and anything else and burned it around the Christian army. To add to that, he had camels bring it canteens full of sea water and had them dumped in full view of the Christians. By the next morning, most were dying and suffering. Then, a division of knights under their leader, King Guy, rushed the much larger force; and they just simply opened up, let them through a way, and surrounded them, only a dozen survived that. Then, Saladin had his army attack, and the Christians were quickly slaughtered, over 2/3 of the army was dead now."

"So which battle was Mehmed's finest?" DAM asked the Mehmed expert.

"Not a battle, but a siege, the siege of Constantinople and the end of the Byzantine Empire." he answered.

Dam uses the TouchTable and goes to Constantinople, now Istanbul. "It started in February, when he and 150,000 troops lay siege to just 10,000 inside the walls of Constantinople. But in the beginning, little progress was made, so he had 70 of his ships dragged over land so the emperor Constantine XI was forced to fight a two front battle. Then, several omens appear, an eclipse that makes a sliver of the moon left over look like the sickle on the Ottoman flag, then sunlight after a fog made the Hagia Sophia church appear as if it were on fire. Then, he ordered three days of massive cannon bombardment, using the famous Great Turkish Bombard to break the walls. He went into the walls, had the emperor killed, and ended an empire as his own grew."

So which battlefield tactic gets the edge? "With what Saladin did, it took only a night and a morning, he weakened and broke the spirit of the army, then took them out, with the siege, it took months, and in the beginning it almost failed, so the battle of Hattin gets the edge." DAM said.

EDGE: Battle of Hattin

Special Weapons:

Turkish Dagger vs. Sappara

"The Turkish dagger was a very decorated weapon, the steel blade was often inlay with gold and the handle adorned with jewels and gems, as well as it's great double-edged, curved blade. It was 12 inches long and 11 ounces in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up with a gel torso in Saladin's armor and the expert is given the same rules as the last tests. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs into the chest, then quickly retracts and stabs into the guts. He brings it to his side and rips the throat in half with one solid swoop. He reverses his grip and reaches around the top of the shield and rips it away. He brings it up one last time and strikes the helmet, leaving a small dent and a large scratch as it bounces off. "On the first shot, you went right through the aorta, instant kill. Then you stabbed him in the pancreas, it will hurt and bleed but not kill. You then ripped his throat in half and cut his carotid, another instant kill. You disarmed him of his shield, not a kill but still impressive. Then on the head shot, still not enough trauma to cause anything significant." Scarecrow said.

"Well, when I'm done with that butter knife at dinner, I'll go into battle with a real weapon, like the sappara sword." the Saladin expert said.

"The sappara was the Middle Eastern take on the khopesh, except it had a thinner blade that was made of iron. It was 33 inches long and 2 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The final test is set up and the expert steps up to the target. Zivon gives the countdown and he hacks onto the helmet, bouncing off without even scratching it. He loads up another shot and swings at the shield, cutting a quarter of the way through it. He brings it back to his side and swings it into the neck, cutting it a quarter of the way through. He loads it up again for a final shot and hits the same spot, cutting to the spine but not cutting through the bone. "Once again, not enough trauma to the head shot to cause anything significant. But on the neck shot, you cut his neck open then nearly in half, either of which is a kill." Scarecrow said.

So which special weapon gets the edge? "I'm with the sappara; it has the reach and cutting ability over the dagger." Zivon said.

"I'm on the dagger's side, it got through armor, it can disarm you, and being double-edged gives it more versatility." Scarecrow said.

"I'm with the dagger too, it got deeper cuts than the sappara and it's going through armor, edge dagger." DAM said.

EDGE: Turkish Dagger

Armor:

Mamluk Helmet, Chainmail Hauberk, Kite Shield vs. Chichak Helmet, Zirh Gomlek, Kalkan Shield

"I give Saladin the edge, his shield is much sturdier than the kalkan and his armor covers more area." DAM said.

"I can't decide, there's no detectable difference in the abilities and differences of the helmets and armor, the shields may be different, but that's it, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"Same here, very identical helmets, similar armor, but differing shields, in the end, it may be the shields, but I can't call that, edge even." Zivon said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors:

"First up, we have strategy, and this was huge in both warriors, but Saladin took this because he was able to destroy an entire Christian army, Mehmed completed the siege but had no other decisive moves after that, so Saladin gets an 89 to Mehmed's 86. Next, we have logistics, and Mehmed and the Ottoman army were a fair weather army because of how huge and what limited supplies they had, Saladin fought in his home territory and even acquired the armor and weapons of the Crusaders, so he gets a 93 and Mehmed gets an 84. For physicality, Mehmed was breed and brought up to be a warrior, Saladin a sultan-turned-general, so he gets an 86 to Mehmed's 92. For generalship, Saladin was a chivalrous man who, unintentionally, rallied troops on both sides of the battle, so he gets a 95 to Mehmed's 86. For endurance, Saladin was raised in a much harder region, so he gets a 90 to Mehmed's 83. Finally we have audacity, and Saladin did have the audacity to give Richard the Lionheart a horse, it turned on him, Mehmed ended an empire with his bold maneuvers, so Saladin gets a 94 to Mehmed's 96." Rob explained.

"I am torn between who may win; I just want to see it to clear my conscious." Zivon said.

Mehmed OOOOO

Saladin ooooo Øø

The battle begins in the dry desert of Iraq, as Saladin and his warriors sing lines of the Koran. They then here singing of the Koran but a different verse in the distance, and see men in chainmail and metal walking up. Saladin shouts at his men to get their shields and grabs a halberd and eyes Mehmed. Mehmed orders his men to charge but Saladin waits for the Ottomans to be halfway there and then has them charge. The soldiers bash their shield into one another and disperse, fighting one-on-one skirmishes. A Saracen and Ottoman clash swords several times, but the Ottoman's kilij gives it the greater parrying ability and he strikes at the weakened Saracen, slicing his throat open (ø). He runs to help a fellow Ottoman but he has his arteries on the left side of his neck opened up after quick reaction by the Saracen and his sappara (Ø). He turns to the Ottoman he was originally facing and blocks a swipe of his kilij and smacks his shield away, but he has his sword knocked out of his hand by a hard swing of the Ottoman's sword. He quickly unsheathes his saif and dodges an impaling stab, the swings down onto the Ottoman and slices his face open diagonally (Ø). But before he can move, the Saracen has his throat slit from behind by a curved dagger, revealing Mehmed as the killer (ø). Meanwhile, a Saracen and Ottoman try to gain leverage with their polearms. The Saracen aims a well-timed thrust, but the Ottoman spins around and the spike gets stuck in his shield. The Ottoman quickly unties his shield and turns, then thrusts the spike of his halberd into the Saracen's chest (ø). He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns just as Saladin swings his halberd, beheading him (Ø). An Ottoman turns from his Saracen opponent and rushes Saladin with his dagger in hand, but Saladin simply stabs him in the abdomen with his halberd, twists the blade quickly several times, and rips it out as the Ottoman's intestines spill out (Ø). Before Saladin can shout, the Saracen is beheaded from behind by Mehmed's kilij (ø). Saladin unsheathes his sword and stares at the smiling Ottoman sultan. They shout at one another and exchange quick blows that bounce of each others shields. Saladin brings his sword up high as they charge at each other and sinks his sword into the boss of Mehmed's kalkan. He quickly throws it aside as Saladin nearly loses his sword, Mehmed takes his opportunity and cracks his sword over Saladin's back, knocking the wind out of him and fracturing a bone in the spine. He raises his sword and brings it down on Saladin's neck, who barely raises his shield to deflect the blow. Enraged, Mehmed strikes two-handed onto Saladin's shield several times as the Saracen leader kneels and takes the blows. Mehmed stops, pasted in sweat and panting from his fruitless attack, then Saladin quickly slashes at Mehmed's thigh, dropping him to a knee. He thrusts his kilij into Saladin's thigh, dropping him to his back with a yelp. Mehmed knee-walks to Saladin and viciously head butts him right between the eyes, sending blood flying from the site of the hit and from his nostrils. As he sees that Saladin is fully dazed, he hobbles to his side and raises his sword up one final time. He brings it down, but yelps in pain and falls to his side, holding his wounded thigh. He grabs his sword gets to his knees once more but sees Saladin has already risen, and can only watch as the saif goes flying through the air. He hits him square in the face, almost cutting his head in half horizontally (Ø). Saladin raises his sword and shield in the air and yells, "Allahu akbar!"

Mehmed Saladin

Kilij: 53% Saif: 47%

Ottoman Halberd: 48% Halberd: 52%

Turkish Dagger: 46% Sappara: 54%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 1% Helmet: 1%

Armor: 11% Armor: 18%

Shield: 57% Shield: 1%

2,496 Wins 2,504 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 86 Strategy: 89

Logistics: 84 Logistics: 93

Physicality: 92 Physicality: 86

Generalship: 86 Generalship: 95

Endurance: 83 Endurance: 90

Audacity: 96 Audacity: 94

"The reason Saladin won was because of how much more dedication he could instill in his warriors, plus the greater capabilities of his halberd and the reach of his sappara gave him this. But Mehmed made this our closest battle ever because his kilij dominated and his armor was more reliable, if he just had those little quirks in his X-factors that Saladin had, he would definitely have won this." Rob explained.

Next: It's a duel of two of the most heavily armored cavalries in history, along with the first ever armored horse tests:

Parthian Cataphract: Heavily armored battle tank of the Middle East who crushed a Roman army at Carrhae nearly four times its own size.

Vs.

Egyptian Mamluks: Elite slave cavalry who viciously defended their land and succeeded in handing the Mongols their only decisive defeat.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	27. Parthian Cataphract vs Mamluk Cavalry

**To Gojito25, I would love to help you with your video, send them to me and I'd be glad to help out, maybe you could put some of my matches there too. Also, rhunter42dragon I have answered your complaint on The Aftermath: Rajput vs. Samurai.**

Parthian Cataphract: Merciless Middle Easter nightmare who devastated the Romans at Carrhae…

Vs…

Mamluk Slave Cavalry: Elite cavalry of Egypt who destroyed every army in their wake up to Napoleon.

Who…is…deadliest?

"These combatants are two of the most heavily armored cavalries in history, as well as that, this will be the first ever time we test the armor their horses wore." DAM said.

"I can't wait to see how the harsh environment affected these warriors, but right now, let's look at the tale of the tape." Scarecrow said.

Parthian Cataphract:

Circa: 53 BC

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Parthian Mace

Kontos Lance

Parthian Composite Bow

Iron Helmet

Iron Scale Mail and Iron Segmented Leg and Arm Armor

Horse: Iron Scale Mail

Mamluk:

Circa: 1260

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Mameluk Sword

Lance

Tartar Recurve Bow

Mamluk Helmet

Steel Plated Chainmail

Horse: Steel Plated Chainmail

Long Range:

Parthian Composite Bow vs. Tartar Recurve Bow

"The Parthian composite bow was essentially an improvement of the Scythian bow, powerful and accurate. It was 3½ feet long and 2 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The expert is given three arrows on horseback, one while riding towards the armored gel torso and one for turning and running away from the target and finally fire an arrow at the horse's armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert gets within twenty yards of the target and fires just before he makes a hard right turn, bouncing an arrow off a plate. He twists around on his back and fires again, sending and arrow straight through the left eye. He knocks and fires his last arrow, hitting the horse's armor, "Obvious on the first, no puncturing, no kill, but the next is right through the eye, instant kill. On the horse, you might have punctured a lung on it but if not this horse is definitely in a lot of pain and spooked." Scarecrow said.

"But that bow lacks power, my bow is just about as powerful as the Mongol bow and just as accurate." the Mamluk expert said.

The test is set up with the gel torso and the expert is given the same instructions. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert goes screeching ahead. He fires his first arrow, going through the center of a scale. He turns around and looks back and fires, sending this arrow right through his throat and out through his spine. He grabs his last arrow and fires, sending it right into the chest armor of the horse. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "The tip just got between the ribs, maybe nicked the lung, but nothing vital enough for a kill. But on the next one went right through the throat and the spine, instant kill. On the next, you would get into the horse but again not enough penetration to kill but more likely than not you've spooked this horse." Scarecrow said.

Which long range weapon does the team think gets the edge? "I'm even on this, the performance and accuracy of the bow is dependant on the man behind it." Zivon said.

"I disagree, the Tartar is much more powerful, it pierced the armor, even if not a kill, still very debilitating." Scarecrow said.

"It's just about as powerful as the Mongol bow, had it been, it would have gone through the armor deeper, so it gets my edge." DAM said.

EDGE: Tartar Recurve Bow

Coming up, a maniacal studded mace squares off against a fierce cavalry saber. After that, the Parthians' shattering onslaught is compared with the Mamluks' devastating feigned retreat. And later, these warriors' signature lances are brought back for a savage test.

Close Range:

Parthian Mace vs. Mameluk Sword

"The Parthian mace was a very simple but effective weapon, a wooden shaft with an iron head wrapped around it with spikes on the sides. It was 2 feet long and just over 2 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up once more and the expert is instructed to strike three times, once on a ride by, turn around and strike as he passes again, and turn and attack again from the same direction. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert barrels towards the target and crashes the mace down onto the head of the target, crumpling the top of the helmet. He circles around and nails it in the back, punching holes in the armor and cracking the air. He rides off a ways then turns back, coming full speed as he slams the mace into the target's face, obliterating the front part of the top half of the skull. "Wow, I never thought a mace could be so effective on horseback, on the first swing, we got way more than enough to cause a skull fracture, you'd contuse his brain and even break his neck from the torque. Then you hit him in the back, you'd break the shoulder blade and several ribs and spinal bones, all in combination is a kill. Then as you came back, you blew this guy's face apart, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But a mace causes fatigue; a sword like mine doesn't and is meant for cavalry." the Mamluk expert said.

"The Mameluk sword was an adaptation of the Persian shamshir, with a slightly less amount of curve to it which gave it a little bit more of a straight sword cut. It was 3 feet long and just over 1 pound in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up once more and the same rules apply. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges ahead, slicing straight into the face of the target. He turns back around and cuts right through the spine and into the windpipe from behind. He comes back from a ways and lets his last swing go, bouncing of the segmented armor on the arm. "On the first shot you're slicing his brain apart, instant kill. Then you came back and nearly decapitated him, another instant kill. Finally, on the armor shot," Scarecrow removes the armor, "there is no visible break in the bone, so the armor held up." Scarecrow said.

Which close range weapon does the team give the edge? "I'm all mace on this, it can puncture armor and it destroyed the Mamluk's armor." Scarecrow said.

"The shock value of seeing a mace do well from horseback can prove to be enough on it's own to outperform the sword as well as its armor penetrating capabilities, edge mace." DAM said.

"I still say sword, the mace is going to wear you down and the sword is made to maneuver on horseback." Zivon said.

EDGE: Parthian Mace

Coming up, the Parthians' crushing victory at Carrhae goes toe-to-toe with the Mamluks' stunning upset at Ain Jalut. Later, the lances of these warriors are resurrected to skewer each other's armor and horses.

Battlefield Tactics:

Battle of Carrhae vs. Battle of Ain Jalut

"Why was Carrhae so decisive for the Parthians?" DAM asked the Parthian expert.

"The Parthians simply crushed the Romans at this battle, where they only had 10,000 soldiers to the Roman 40,000. Roman general Crassus helped the Parthians win this battle more than anything. He refused to use regular Roman formation and instead used a hollow square. So the horse archers are sent out and envelop the Romans and send their skirmishers back as they pepper them with arrows. Every time the Romans tried to advance, the Parthians would just move to safety and use their famous Parthian shot. Then, as the Romans entered their tortoise formation and rendered missile attack useless, the Cataphracts were sent in and they shattered the Roman lines. They spent the rest of that day destroying their forces with a combination of heavy arrow fire and Cataphract charges. Over 30,000 Romans were killed at the cost of only a few Parthians."

"Why was Ain Jalut so decisive for the Mamluks?" DAM asked the Mamluk expert.

"This is the only decisive loss the Mongols ever received and they had their favorite tactic used against them. The Mamluks detached a small skirmishing force to harass the Mongols into following them. As this worked they led them up into the highlands of Syria and the rest of the Mamluks popped out and surrounded the Mongols. The fight was fierce, but of the 20,000 on each side, the Mongols lost 19,000 to the Mamluk 10 to 15,000."

So which tactic gets the edge? "These were both great battles, the Parthians destroyed an army four times it's own size, the Mamluks beat an unbeatable force in one swoop, the battle of Carrhae gave the Parthians fewer casualties but they fought a tactically inferior force, the Mamluks fought and defeated the greatest cavalry of the time with their own tactic but sustained heavy casualties, so my edge is even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

Mid Range:

Kontos Lance vs. Lance

"The kontos was similar to the Greek dory, except it was a little longer, both heads were identical and made of iron, and it could be used from horseback. It was 11 feet long and 4 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

To test the effectiveness on horseback, the team sets up gel torso along with a horse mannequin both in armor. The expert will first thrust at the rider as he rides by and stab the horse as he comes back around. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges ahead and stabs into the chest of the target, clearly puncturing it. He turns back around and switches the lance around and thrusts the lance through the armor of the horse and retracts his lance. "On the first shot you hit dead center of the heart, an instant kill. The next went through the armor and from the depth you would hit the heart so another instant kill but this time on the horse." Scarecrow said.

"It has such a small head, ours lance head is longer, sharper and has more armor penetrating capabilities." the Mamluk expert said.

"The Mamluk lance was an armor piercing missile. It had a tear-shaped steel head nearly half of its own length and could destroy even the Mongol steel lamellar. It was 7 feet long and 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The final test is set up and the expert is given the same instructions. Zivon gives the countdown and he charges ahead and impales the chest of the target on his lance, throwing it off the horse. He comes back around and with a quick jab, punctures the side of the armor. "On the first shot this would tear the top of the heart and the aorta apart, instant kill. Then you stabbed into the horse and right behind his shoulder and with the depth you've easily hit the heart." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon does our team believe gets the edge? "I'm with the Mamluk lance; it has a larger head with more penetrating power and greater force on impact." DAM said.

"For me, it's the individual who's using this weapon, and neither has and distinguishable advantage, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"Same here, too close to call, edge even." Zivon said.

EDGE: Even

Armor:

Iron Helmet, Iron Scale Mail, Segmented Iron Arm and Leg Armor vs. Steel Plated Chainmail and Mamluk Helmet

"My edge goes to the Mamluk and his horse, the chainmail covers more area and is more advanced." Zivon said.

"The scale mail, for me, is much more secure than the chainmail, it's more resistant to blunt force and it can handle slashes better too, edge Cataphract and his horse." Scarecrow said.

"The strength of scale mail is comparable to that of steel lamellar; it's much harder to penetrate than chainmail, edge Cataphract and his horse." DAM said.

EDGE: Parthian Cataphract

X-Factors

"For training, the Cataphracts were one of the most elite cavalries in history; the Mamluks were slaves and mercenaries, so the Mamluk gets an 86 to the Cataphract 89. For ferocity, the Mamluks defeated the Mongols up-close, something that had never been done, so the Mamluk gets a 92 to the Cataphract 88. For endurance, the armor of the Mamluk is lighter and his desert training made him a lot hardier, so he gets a 90 to the Cataphract 81. For physicality, the Cataphract is breed a warrior, the Mamluk was adopted as one, so the Mamluk gets an 84 to the Cataphract 93. For intimidation, it was common for the Parthians to beat drums and wear cloth until they were in view of their opponents and drop it, revealing their armor, so the Mamluk gets an 89 to the Cataphract 97." Rob explained.

"We've got another close battle on our hands, all the data is compiled and now I want to see who pulls out." Zivon said.

Cataphract OOOOO

Mamluk ooooo Øø

The battle begins in the desert of Syria, as five Mamluks ride about on their horses. They hear the beat of drums in the distance and later see the Cataphracts are the cause of the drumming. As they draw closer, they drop the cloth on them and reveal their armor underneath. Unimpressed, the Mamluks grab their bows, knock their arrows, and fire. Three just get through the Parthians' armor, one goes through a horse's armor and sends it running, its owner struggling to control it, and the last goes straight through the forehead of another Parthian (Ø). The Parthians ride away with the Mamluks in hot pursuit. They simultaneously turn to face them and fire as they ride on, most pounce off the plates of their armor, but one hits home, going through the carotid and jugulars of a Mamluk (ø). The Mamluks put their bows back in their cases and pull out their closer weapons. The Parthians continue to ride on but they stay put. Seeing how their retreat has failed, the Parthians ride ahead and unleash another barrage of arrows, once again bouncing off the armor and helmets. The frustrated Parthians unsheathe their close-in weapons and charge the Mamluks, who do the same. The Mamluk lancers and Parthian lancers charge ahead. The first to contact one another impale each other simultaneously in the abdomen (Ø, ø). The next clash leaves the Parthian with a pierced chest and heart (Ø). Before the Mamluk can even blink, the back of his helmet and skull are crumpled by a Parthian mace (ø). The assaulting Parthian charges straight into the Mamluks and smashes in the face of a Mamluk (ø) before he has an arrow goes into his throat (Ø). The Mamluk looks at the last Parthian and the head of his gleaming mace. He drops his lance and unsheathes his sword as they charge each other, he swings and his sword bounces of the Parthian's armor, the mace hits him square in the stomach, breaking his bottom ribs and sending him into a new dimension of pain. He turns, still clutching his ribs as the Parthian is already charging into him. He makes a last desperate swing, nearly cutting the neck of the Parthian in two (Ø). The Mamluk raises his sword and shouts, then clutches his ribs and rides back to camp.

Parthian Mamluk

Parthian Mace: 55% Mameluk Sword: 45%

Kontos Lance: 46% Lance: 54%

Parthian Composite Bow: 47% Tartar Recurve Bow: 53%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 1% Helmet: 5%

Armor: 21% Armor: 24%

2,422 Wins 2,578 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 89 Training: 86

Ferocity: 88 Ferocity: 92

Endurance: 81 Endurance: 90

Physicality: 93 Physicality: 84

Intimidation: 97 Intimidation: 89

"The reason the Mamluk won was because of the superior penetrating power of the Tartar bow and Mamluk lance along with the superior metallurgy in their weapons carried the day, but the mace destroyed the armor of the Mamluk and the Parthian's scale armor offered more protection." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's a duel of the ancient world's elite impalers:

Macedonian Pikeman: Alexander the Great unstoppable phalanx group who destroyed the Persian chariots at Gaugamela…

Vs.

Swiss Pikeman: Tactical geniuses of the 16th century who resurrected the phalanx and pike tactics.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Happy Birthday to me! I loved this episode and now I'm putting up a poll of you guy's favorite match-ups just for fun, also my X-Box Live gamertag is DeadAliveManiac so join me in my games and enjoy the rest of the season. Keep those season 4 ideas comin'…we're so close!**


	28. Macedonian Pikeman vs Swiss Pikeman

Macedonian Pikeman: Trusted infantry of Alexander the Great who decimated their enemies with their famous phalanx…

Vs…

Swiss Pikeman: Revolutionary fighting force whose tactics were later adopted by other forces such as the Landsknechts.

Who…is…deadliest?

"This is going to be great, for the first time we get to observe pikes and the famous formations they were used in." DAM said.

"For me, as we all know by now, we have to start off with the tale of the tape." Scarecrow said.

Macedonian:

Circa: 323 BC

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Kopis

Sarissa

Corinthian Helmet

Linothorax

Swiss:

Circa: 1490

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Baselard

Pike

Pikeman's Pot

Steel Breastplate

Mid Range:

Sarissa vs. Pike

"The sarissa was famous for its exploits by Philip II and Alexander in their armies, making it impossible for anyone to get near its iron head. It was 15 feet long and weighed 9 pounds." Dave explained.

Due to sarissas being a phalanx weapon, our expert and four pike experts will take aim at 5 pig carcasses moving at them, one of which is encased in the Swiss armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the pigs slowly move ahead. The first pike expert thrusts ahead, going straight through the chest of a pig. The Macedonian expert thrusts his spear, but in only makes a small hole in the armor of a pig and bends in the process. The next expert shoots his spear ahead, slicing the side of a pig. The next pike expert thrusts, his goes right through the groin area of the pig. The last expert loads his shot into the last pig, tearing the left side of the neck wide open. "The first shot is going right through the heart, spine, and lungs, instant kill. The next shot doesn't even touch skin, so no kill here. The next one, oh, dirty shot, but no armor their and a kill. The next shot leaves a deep laceration but not enough to kill. The last one has ripped all major arteries apart, another kill." Scarecrow said.

"So out of five targets, three kills, a major wound, and no injury." Zivon said.

"Factor in the armor, only 2 kills for me." DAM said.

"Our weapon is a much needed improvement on you sarissa, steel and the ability to change shafts." the Swiss expert said.

"The pike was the evolution of the sarissa, a steel head that had a peg in it so if the shaft was rotten, broken, or damaged; you could just switch the shafts and go back into battle. It was 15 feet long and 9 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up with a pig in the Macedonian's armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the Swiss expert is the first to strike, hitting the armored pig and sending it falling off its moving post. The first pike expert makes his strike, hitting mid-abdomen of the next pig. The next expert pushes his pike ahead, going straight through the left armpit of a pig. The next pike expert thrusts his pike, glancing off the side of the face of the pig. The final expert plunges his pike ahead, going straight through the neck of the last pig. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "This is breaking a rib and hitting a lung, incapacitating but not a kill, the rib may though. The next shot is hitting the center of the intestines, another kill. The nest shot is interesting, you are hitting the brachial artery and the shoulder, not only immobilizing that arm but also causing a massive amount of bleeding because this is right next to the heart, another kill. The next slices the cheek and the cornea, that will render his eye useless, maybe cause a serious infection, but not kill. Finally, beautiful shot, right through the throat and spine, perfect instant kill."

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm all pike for this, it can be switched in the midst of battle and it has superior metallurgy." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, that ability to switch heads can render the pike flimsy, the sarissa is just more solid for me." Zivon said."

"I'm with the pike, steel blade and it's going through armor, also, if you have to shaft, just detach the head and use it like a dagger." DAM said.

EDGE: Pike

Coming up, these warrior close weapons are compared in a barbaric display. Later, the resurrected armor of these legends is compared and contrasted.

Close Range:

Kopis vs. Baselard

"We've seen the kopis before, and it isn't anywhere close to penetrating steel, but we still need the results from a baselard." Zivon said.

"The baselard is a short sword originating around Central Europe; it has a triangular, steel blade sharpened on one side. It was 25 inches long and just under 2 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up several lines with pig carcasses and the pigs begin to zip around, three pigs in all, one in armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert runs to the first target and delves blade into the abdomen. He runs to the next and cuts into the chest, right between the ribs. He walks to the armored big and stabs straight through a scale in the armor and the linen underneath. Scarecrow removes the armor and starts with the first pig, "This is going into the stomach, very painful, lot of bleeding in and outside the body, this is a kill. The next shot is right between the ribs and slices the left lung and cuts into the heart, another kill. Finally, you stabbed into the armor and through it, going through and hit the aorta, an instant kill." Scarecrow said.

Which close range weapon do our experts believe gets the edge? "The baselard takes it because it has the metallurgy and it's getting past that armor, the kopis can't do that against the Swiss." DAM said.

"It's the kopis for this; the curve gives it greater cutting power." Zivon said.

"That and the curve gives it great parrying ability, edge kopis." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Kopis

Armor:

Corinthian Helmet and Linothorax vs. Pikeman's Pot and Steel Breastplate

"Obvious here, the far superiority goes to the Pikeman for steel armor." Zivon said.

"Same here, the Swiss' armor has greater metallurgy and greater protection." Scarecrow said.

"That and the linothorax relies mostly on the linen to stop blows, not the bronze scales, superior protection of the Swiss armor gives it the edge." DAM said.

EDGE: Swiss Pikeman

X-Factors

"First up, we have training, and the similar deployment and tactics of these warriors make them dead even, both warriors gets a 94. For ferocity, the Swiss had to fight men with guns, this made them just a little scrappier, the Macedonian gets an 87 and the Swiss gets an 88. For endurance, both warriors wear armor of essentially the same weight and similar sized weapons, so both warriors get a 93. For physicality, the Swiss were trained in a much harsher climate and had to fight year round if necessary, so the Macedonian gets an 86 and the Swiss gets a 94. For intimidation, the Macedonian phalanx was impenetrable from the front and stopped Persian chariot from charging, so the Macedonian gets a 90 to the Swiss 86." Rob explained.

"This is the closest match-up in terms of weapons and X-factors, it may be the armor and ages they fought in being the difference." Zivon said.

Macedonian OOOOO

Swiss ooooo Øø

The battle begins in the foothills of the Swiss Alps as five Swiss pikemen sharpen and fix their pike heads to new shafts. They then hear a rhythmic march in the distance and see five bronze-clad men marching towards them. They recognize them and one of the pikemen goes to greet them but one of the Macedonians reacts and stabs his sarissa into the face of the Swiss, going straight through his eye and the very tip is out the back of his head (ø). The shocked Swiss quickly assume formation and walk towards the Macedonians. The Swiss quickly lower their pikes and push them forward, most harmlessly pass by the Macedonian, but one goes straight into the chest of one Macedonian and breaks his rib, sending it into his heart (Ø), while another goes straight through the eye of another (Ø) as the assaulting Swiss says, "Ein auge für ein auge." The Macedonians return fire and are shocked when their sarissas bend on the armor of the Swiss. Just before they turn and run, a Macedonian desperately unsheathes his kopis and gives a wild swing, slicing the throat of a nearby Swiss (ø). Seeing that giving charge with their pikes would be useless, they unsheathe their short swords and run on, but one takes the head off his pike and puts it in his baselard's sheathe. They locate the Macedonians, staring in awe at the Alps. Before they can react, a Swiss runs up and puts his hand over the mouth of a Macedonian then slits his throat, then stabs him in the spine (Ø). Another Macedonian retaliates and stabs at his abdomen, but the kopis bends just like the sarissa on the armor, and he is stabbed in the chest by the furious pikeman's baselard (Ø). Before he can free his sword, he is stabbed in the neck by the kopis of the last Macedonian, going in one side and out other (ø). The Swiss charge him but the Macedonian quickly swipes at the first Swiss, cutting his face open from eyebrow, across the bridge of the nose, and down his left cheek, sending him stumbling back. The next Swiss come up but he is nearly decapitated by the angry swing of the Macedonian's kopis (ø). The Macedonian walks to the Swiss, still doubled over in pain as he stealthily unsheathes his pike head. The Macedonian grabs him by the shoulder and spins him around, the Swiss quickly reacts and buries the pike head into the stomach of the Macedonian, then twists the blade and ribs it out, intestines protrude as he falls to the ground (Ø). The Swiss raises his bloody fist in the air and shouts in victory.

Swiss Macedonian

Baselard: 55% Kopis: 45%

Pike: 56% Sarissa: 44%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 1% Helmet: 3:

Armor: 1% Armor: 19%

2,637 Wins 2,363 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 94 Training: 94

Ferocity: 87 Ferocity: 88

Endurance: 93 Endurance: 93

Physicality: 86 Physicality: 94

Intimidation: 90 Intimidation: 86

"The reason the Swiss won was because his armor was almost never failing and his weapons didn't bend under stress like the iron weapons of the Macedonian." Robe explained.

Next Week: Two of Christianity's greatest warriors clash:

Charlemagne: Frankish emperor who more than doubled the empire he inherited from his father and grandfather.

Vs.

Richard the Lionheart: English Crusader who defeated Saladin in every open battle he fought against him.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	29. Charlemagne vs Richard the Lionheart

Charlemagne: Nearly unbeatable emperor who is responsible for stopping the Dark Ages and spreading Christianity…

Vs…

Richard the Lionheart: Ruthless English king who destroyed many armies put before him during the Third Crusade.

Who…is…deadliest?

"This is the match-up I've been waiting to see, we have two of the greatest who fought in the name of God." DAM said.

"Also the stats we looked at were surprising, they're both very tall men but Charlemagne was on the skinnier side, let's take a look now." Scarecrow said.

Charlemagne:

Circa: 800

Age: 52

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Langseax

Joyeuse

Francisca Axe

Iron Spagenhelm

Chainmail

Heater Shield

Richard:

Circa: 1191

Age: 34

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Falchion

Broadsword

Crossbow

Chainmail Hauberk and Coif

Kite Shield

Long Range:

Francisca Axe vs. Crossbow

"The Francisca was a universal weapon of all Germanic people such as the Franks. It was angled on the head and shaft so that it was guaranteed that to hit with the axe head when thrown. It was just over a foot long and over a pound in weight." Dave explained.

To test the volley fire of this weapon, five gel torsos are fitted with Richard's armor and two have shields in front of them 20 yards down range. The expert and four champion axe throwers are each given four axes and will throw in a volley. Zivon gives the countdown and the experts throw their axes down range, two bounce off the shield of one target, one hits the throat, another sticks in the chin, and one manages to pierce the chainmail. They ready and throw another hail of axes, all but one bounce of the shields, the other goes above one of the shields and pierces the forehead and coif. They ready the third onslaught and hurl the axes, one sinks into the shoulder of the other shielded target, two bounce of that shield, another goes into the left eye of an uninjured target, and the last axe hits right in the chest of another target. They ready their last load and fire; two go into the stomach of a target, another goes into the throat of a shielded target, and the last two dig into the face of the other shielded target. "Alright, so of the 20 shots," Scarecrow said, totaling the casualties, "eight are bouncing off the shields, one is making the arm useless, one will horribly disfigure and incapacitate, and the last eight are either kills or instant kill."

"Well you do have to reach for your axe and the crossbow definitely outranges any attack you have." the Richard expert said.

To test the firing rate and lethality of the crossbow, the expert is given three bolts against and armored torso 20 yards away, one against the armor, one against the shield, and the last for the neck or face. Zivon gives the countdown and he fires the first bolt, bouncing of the shield. He puts his bow down, pulls the string up, and loads the next bolt and fires, going through the armor and into the center of the chest. He reloads his last shot and fires, sending the bolt straight through the right eye of the target. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "This shot is hitting the top of the heart and beginning of the aorta, instant kill. The next is in the eye and hitting brain, another kill." Scarecrow said.

So which long range weapon do our experts give the edge? "I'm with the crossbow; it penetrated more deeply in the armor and can outrange the axe." Zivon said.

"The volley fire is so intimidating unless you have the right shield, which Richard did; his weapon is more effective for me, edge crossbow." DAM said.

"The crossbow was outlawed by the Pope because it was so effective it was deemed evil, that alone is enough to give it the edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Crossbow

Coming up, these titanic warriors close the distance with their armies' famous short range weapons. Later, Charlemagne's mystical sword takes on Richard's classic knight sword.

Close Range:

Langseax vs. Falchion

"The langseax was similar to a machete, only with a straight blade opposite of a curving back, giving it a sharp point. It was 24 inches long and 2 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

To test the damage of the langseax, another gel torso is fitted with Richard's armor and the expert is given 15 seconds to do as much damage as possible. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs straight into the stomach of the target, going all the way through. He extracts it and stabs up into the chest, stopping as it hits the shoulder blade. He hacks down onto the coif, nicking some rings but leaving no visible damage. He rips the coif off and cuts into the skull, going into it diagonally and cutting down into the left eye. He finally swings his seax into the neck, cutting through the spine as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"The first shot is hitting the kidney; it's a very nasty kill because it went all the way through. The next his hitting the heart and left lung, instant kill. Then you hacked onto his head, we got over 300 psi, more than enough to cause a skull fracture. Then you cut into his brain and nearly decapitated him with the next swing, both are instant kills." Scarecrow said.

"It does lack some cutting power that our falchion excels at and it lacks the reach as well." the Richard expert said.

"The falchion was basically a machete with a guard, a very broad, butcher-like blade that was made for hacking. It was 29 inches long and 5 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up again and the expert is given the same instructions. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert swings his sword horizontally to the armor, bouncing off the chest. He brings it up and hacks onto the helmet, leaving a large dent and even cutting into it, leaving a long gash in it. He brings it to his side and hacks at the neck, cutting through it in a jagged pattern. He turns to the group and shrugs his shoulders. "The first shot was over 400 psi, its breaking bone and contusing the heart, this is a kill. Then you bashed his skull in, a ton of force just to cut this iron helmet and you also broke his neck, nearly instant kill from all that trauma and for good measure, you cut his head off, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "This goes to the falchion, it has a little reach on it but the broader blade can destroy a lot more than the seax." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the seax is able to penetrate armor, will you load up a shot, I can stab you in the guts and it's over, edge langseax." Zivon said.

"The edge clearly goes to the langseax; it's quicker, can pierce armor, and has more options." DAM said.

EDGE: Langseax

Mid Range:

Joyeuse vs. Broadsword

"The Joyeuse is said to have mystical powers surrounding it, not to mention it was a powerful broadsword with a very ornate guard and hilt. It was 40 inches long and 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up with two gel torsos, one unarmored and one in Richard's armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert swings the sword down onto the skull of the target, cutting down to the bridge of the nose. He smoothly retrieves it and swings with both hands at the neck, severing it in with a smooth cut. He brings it back and in two quick jabs goes through the breast bone and the upper abdomen. He walks to the armored target and stabs through the chainmail and into the chest. He frees his sword and bashes the sword on the top of the skull, breaking several rings in the mail. He then stabs the target in the eye as the sword pops out the back, then leaves the sword dangling in the head. "For this target, you're cutting his brain in half, instant kill and the same with the decapitation. Then you stabbed him right in the aorta, another instant kill. This is an interesting shot; you stabbed him in the large intestine and hit the kidney behind it, massive amounts of bleeding and a kill. This next guy didn't fair any better, stabbed in the heart, caused a large skull fracture with over 250 psi, then stabbed him in the eye and out the back of his skull, all three are instant kills." Scarecrow said.

"The sword is way too long, my sword is slightly shorter but packs even more kill behind it." the Richard expert said.

The test is set up once more for the Richard expert and his broadsword. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slashes at the abdomen, cutting down to the spine. He brings it up high and smashes the sword into the skull, cutting into the nose further than the Joyeuse. He follows it up by decapitating the target before he moves to the next target. He stabs right into its chest, frees his sword, and then swings at the helmet, leaving a heavy dent. "This first shot is massive, intestines will spill, you're hitting the spine, this is near instant death. Then you chopped his skull and decapitated him just as the last expert did, both are also instant kills. Then you stabbed him in the center of the heart, almost every atrium will be affected, instant kill. Then on the helmet shot, we got almost 300 psi, so easily a skull fracture." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The Joyeuse was believed to have magical abilities, though we can't prove that, it has a little more length than the broadsword and it backed that up with great cutting and stabbing abilities, edge Joyeuse." DAM said.

"I don't think so; the broadsword has a wider blade so it can cause just that much more trauma like we saw with the helmet, edge broadsword." Zivon said.

"The Joyeuse gets my edge, it's longer and broadswords tend to be heavy and harder to swing." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Joyeuse

Armor:

Iron Spagenhelm, Chainmail, Heater Shield vs. Chainmail Hauberk and Coif, Kite Shield

"This is too close to call, the shields are very similar and they have essentially the same armor." Scarecrow said.

"The heater is more maneuverable than the kite shield, but the armor of both warriors is just too similar, edge even." Zivon said.

"Charlemagne is wearing a helmet but it failed miserably against the falchion and broadsword and the shields and armor of both warriors is nearly identical in use, edge even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors

"First up, we have strategy, and Charlemagne went nearly undefeated in battle while Richard possessed no strategic finesse, so Charlemagne gets a 90 to Richard's 79. Next, we have logistics, and Richard was short food and water very quickly in his Crusade, so Charlemagne got an 88 to Richard's 74. For physicality, Charlemagne is underweight for his height and an older guy, Richard is young and on an intense quest, so Charlemagne gets a 78 and Richard gets an 85. For generalship, Richard was not a great leader as a king or as a general, Charlemagne was born to expand his grandfather's empire, so Charlemagne gets a 91 to Richard's 72. For endurance, again, Richard is a younger guy, so Charlemagne gets an 81 to Richard's 86. Finally, audacity, while Richard did fight in the Crusade, it was only after the battle of Hattin, Charlemagne subjugated several different people without stopping, so he gets a 92 to Richard's 80." Rob explained.

"The X-factors for these guys range quite a bit and the weapons have their own perks, let's see who comes out on top." Zivon said.

Charlemagne OOOOO

Richard ooooo Øø

The stage is set as the Franks declare war on England and Charlemagne crosses the Channel to capture it for his empire. He and four of his fellow Franks scope out the area and discover an ominous castle. Charlemagne stares in amazement at its impregnable walls as his troops stare with him. He hears snapping behind him and turns to see Richard and four of his knights drawing their crossbows. They fire simultaneously, one goes through the chest of a Frank who was unable to reach his shield in time but the rest block the attacks (Ø). Charlemagne orders his men to draw their axes and they hurl them simultaneously, most bounce off the shields, but one's momentum spins it over the top of the shield and digging into the face of an Englishman (ø). Richard is stunned by the attack and orders his men to charge as he stays and reloads his crossbow. One man looks back and gestures "what are you doing" just before the blade of a seax bursts through his throat and slips back out in an instant, sending him into a pile as the Frankish warrior walks towards Richard (ø). He brings his crossbow up and fires, sinking into the left side of the Frank's neck; he grabs it and slowly crumples to the ground (Ø). A knight and Frank clash soon after and dodge each others blows until the Frank attempts to parry the knight's falchion swipe, knocking his seax away before he is beheading with another massive swing (Ø). His victory is short lived as Charlemagne steps to his side and swings the blade of his Joyeuse into the knight's face (ø). The final Frank and knight clash as the knight tries desperately to hack the Frank to pieces, but the Frank simply jukes back and laughs at his opponent. The knight gives one last overhead chop, the Frank dodges again and the knight's falchion buries itself into the ground. The knight tries weakly to extract it but he is stabbed in the back of the skull by the Frank's seax (ø). But his victory is also short lived, as Richard quickly spins him around and bashes his helmet and skull in with a magnificent blow from his broadsword, then grabs his shoulder, steps in, and stabs him in the stomach before letting him drop (Ø). Charlemagne stares at Richard's bloody sword, chuckles, and holds up his own legendary sword and its blood. They quickly close the distance and cross swords, then lean into each other with their shields, trying to force the other back. Charlemagne lands a quick punch right to Richard's left eye, almost instantly making it blacken and swell. Richard charges into Charlemagne and they lean into each other once more, shields pressed against one another. Suddenly, Richard spins around and smashes his elbow into Charlemagne's eye, shattering the orbital socket and swelling his eye shut. Richard then drops his weapons and tackles Charlemagne to the ground, then begins to ground and pound him, with a rhythm of left, right, then head butts. When he finishes, panting for air, Charlemagne is a bloody mess, unconscious but still gripping his sword. Richard rises and feels as if he has severe arthritis in his knuckles, then notices he has broken several of them. He retrieves his things and turns to the fallen Charlemagne, only to see he has risen and swinging his sword down onto the crown of his skull, nearly hacking through the chainmail and cracking his skull. Richard wobbles blindly as Charlemagne brings his sword underneath his arm, and with both hands thrusts his sword into Richard's stomach, going all the way through and out the back. He retracts his sword and watches Richard fall to the ground, then inspects him with his one good eye. For good measure, he removes his coif, and in one smooth swing, beheads Richard (ø). He lifts his fallen foes head and shouts in victory.

Charlemagne Richard

Langseax: 51% Falchion: 49%

Joyeuse: 54% Broadsword: 46%

Francisca Axe: 42% Crossbow: 58%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 44% Coif: 89%

Armor: 56% Armor: 58%

Shield: 1% Shield: 1%

2,638 Wins 2,362 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 90 Strategy: 79

Logistics: 88 Logistics: 74

Physicality: 78 Physicality: 85

Generalship: 91 Generalship: 72

Endurance: 81 Endurance: 86

Audacity: 92 Audacity: 80

"While Richard the Lionheart may fair longer in battle, Charlemagne was a much better leader and closing the distance he was more able to kill with his fast seax and legendary Joyeuse." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's another two part season finale:

Genoese Crossbowman: France's favored archers who put the English longbow out of commission during the Hundred Years War.

Vs.

Scottish Highlander: Feared savage of Scotland, who under William Wallace and Robert the Bruce, repelled English expansion.

Also...

Werewolves: Blood-crazed man-beasts who stalk the nights and peoples' nightmares...

vs...

Zombies: Plague spreading ghouls who are nearly impossible to kill.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	30. Genoese Crossbowman vs Highlander

Genoese Crossbowman: France's long range mercenaries who ushered in the crossbow as the replacement of the bow…

Vs…

Scottish Highlander: Fierce Gallic-speaking titans who did whatever necessary to kill their enemies…

Who…is…deadliest?

"This will be the most polar opposites to date, the crossbowman and highlander, and that may be what helps carry one over the other in the sim." DAM said.

"As always, let's see how these two warriors stack up." Scarecrow said.

Crossbowman:

Circa: 1350

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Sword Breaker

War Hammer

Steel Crossbow

Steel Sallet

Chainmail Hauberk

Pavise

Highlander:

Circa: 1350

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Dirk

Scottish Broadsword

English Longbow

Chainmail

Close Range:

Sword Breaker vs. Dirk

"The sword breaker was the Italian dagger famous for disarming infantry. It was a straight, sharpened-blade on one side, and on the other it had barbs and divots to catch blades, and with the twist of a wrist, rip the sword away or even break the blade. It was 20 inches long and just under two pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up a gel torso in the armor of the highlander and the expert must do as much damage possible in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs into the chest, snagging on the chainmail and ripping a chunk of it off, sticking to the barbs. He grabs the back of the head and steps up to the target, then slits its throat and cuts down to the spine. He brings it back and in three quick jabs, punctures both eyes and goes through the chainmail and the stomach as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"The first shot is right through the aorta, instant kill. Then you cut his neck down into the spine, another instant kill. Then you stabbed him in the eyes, out the back of the skull on both, both are instant kills. They you stabbed him in the small intestines and out his spine, another kill." Scarecrow said.

"Not only is this weapon able to disarm, it can tear away chunks of armor as we just saw." DAM said.

"But always take the smooth blade into battle, it won't snag and it goes in deeper." the highlander expert said.

"The dirk was the Scot's standard dagger, stab, slash, and cut. It was 20 inches long and 1 pound in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up with the torso in the helmet and armor of the crossbowman. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert brings the dirk down onto the helmet of the torso, making a small hole. He swings his grip around and rapidly stabs into the chest, several times in the abdomen, and then in the side of the neck as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"The first stab didn't cause any significant trauma. Then you stabbed this man in the heart, then several times in the intestines, and then in jugular and through the spine, all are kills." Scarecrow said.

Which close range weapon does the team give the edge? "Sword breaker all the way, it can disarm you of weapons and even armor." DAM said.

"Same thing here, sword break disarms you and the barbs can cause more trauma." Scarecrow said.

"Edge sword breaker, it just has more options than the dirk." Zivon said.

EDGE: Sword Breaker

Coming up, these warriors bring in their devastating mid range weapons. And later, the Genoese bring out their famous crossbow against the Scot's stolen secret weapon.

Mid Range:

War Hammer vs. Scottish Broadsword

"The Italian war hammer was mostly an anti-cavalry weapon, making it a halberd with a flat hammer head, spike on top, and a fluke. It was 27 inches long and weighed 8 pounds." Dave explained.

To test the lethality of the hammer, the expert will use the spike against the armor, fluke on the neck, and hammer on the skull of a ballistics gel torso. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert and the expert brings the hammer overhead with both hands and plunges it down into the skull, leaving a gigantic hole the size of the weapon portion of the hammer, the entire length of the skull going across. He frees it and stabs into the chainmail, puncturing it and the abdomen. He frees it and digs into the side of the neck with the fluke, going into and out the other side of the throat. "The first shot is massive; you're beating his brains out, instant kill. Then you stabbed him in the liver, very painful shot and bleeding but may not kill. Finally, this shot hits the jugulars and carotid on one side, goes through the throat, and hits the carotid and jugulars on the other side, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But, did this weapon fatigue you?" DAM asked.

"The first shot it was really nothing, but on the last shot my arms were beginning to get sore." the crossbowman expert said.

"Well, it's short and slow, I'll give it that, the broadsword is, on the other hand, fast and long." the Highlander expert said.

"The Scottish broadsword had an ornate basket hilt, giving it a great amount of protection on all sides, as well as a straight, double-edged blade the tapered to a fine point. It was 3 feet long and three pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up with a gel torso in the armor of the Genoese, and the expert has the same rules as the last, a hack at the helmet, thrust to the armor, and a slash to the neck. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert and the expert lets out a shout as he hacks onto the helmet, bouncing off harmlessly without leaving a scratch. He brings the sword back and beheads the target in one swoop. He brings it back by the side of his shoulder and thrusts, going through the armor on the front and back as well as the torso. "Wow, this sword impressed me, though not enough damage to cause a skull fracture, you managed to effortlessly cut his head off and stab into his lung and out the back, one instant kill, and one mortal wound." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The broadsword all the way, it has the reach and speed over the hammer." Zivon said.

"Even with the options of the hammer, you have to get closer and less of it is a weapon than the broadsword, edge Scot." Scarecrow said.

"The design of the broadsword was made to chop off limbs and even heads as we saw, and the point got through the mail effortlessly, edge broadsword." DAM said.

EDGE: Scottish Broadsword

Long Range:

Steel Crossbow & Pavise vs. English Longbow

"Because we've seen the longbow before and it easily penetrates chainmail, we'll just need to see the killing potential and range of the crossbow." Zivon said.

"The steel crossbow was a much needed improvement on early wooden crossbows; it had a steel bow, making it that it needed a windlass to wind it back up. It was 36 inches long and 6 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up with a gel torso placed 30 yards down range in the chainmail of the Scot. The expert will move his bow and pavise to a 20 yard marker after his first three shots, then fire three more at 20 yards. Zivon gives the countdown and he cranks the windlass, drawing the string back and loads his bolt. He brings it up above the pavise and rests it on top as he aims and fires, going right through the chainmail of the left pectoral. He attaches the windlass to the bow string and cranks it up again and readies to fire. He fires and the bolt goes through the abdomen of the torso and the armor. He loads his next shot and fires, sending this right through the bridge of the nose. He runs to the next marker, lifting his pavise and loads his next bolt, firing it and hitting the throat. He reloads again and fires, going right between the eyes of the target and sticking perpendicular to it. He loads his last bolt, takes aim, and fires, sending it straight through the left eye. "Oh my God, that was insane, average reloads of 57 seconds." Zivon said.

"I am so shocked at the accuracy, it hit the aortic knob on the first shot, the next," Scarecrow extracts the bolt, "you actually hit spine with this shot, so you hit that, the intestines, as well as the abdominal aorta, another instant kill. The next is right through the bridge of the nose and the one above that is right between the eyes, no reflex possible, both instant kills. Then an old fashioned crossbow bolt tracheostomy, another instant kill. Finally, say hello to Harold Godwinson, right through the eye, another kill." Scarecrow said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "The crossbow is proven, as you get farther away, to be more accurate and shoot farther, edge crossbow." Zivon said.

"The Genoese were skilled enough to fire two of these a minute, and with the conditions it took to reload, that's insane, edge crossbow." Scarecrow said.

"That, and the Scots stole this from dead longbowman, they weren't even trained to use it, edge crossbow." DAM said.

EDGE: Steel Crossbow

Armor:

Steel Sallet, Pavise, & Chainmail Hauberk vs. Chainmail

"Gotta go with the hauberk and sallet, more coverage and the crossbowman actually has a helmet." Scarecrow said.

"Superior coverage of the hauberk and how easily the thrusting weapons of the Genoese can go through the Scot, edge Genoese." DAM said.

"And the pavise gives you long range coverage while you reload, edge Genoese." Zivon said.

EDGE: Genoese Crossbowman

X-Factors:

"First up, we have training, and putting the English longbow out of commission is a very high feat, so the Genoese gets a 93 to the Scot's 77. For ferocity, the Scots fought two battles against the English where they killed them to nearly a man, so the Genoese gets an 86 to the Scot's 93. For endurance, the Genoese had to crank out shot after shot, but the Scots were said to have boundless amounts of energy, that being said, the Genoese gets an 82 and the Scot gets am 85. For physicality, the Scots are born and raised warriors, with generations of Scottish or Gallic warriors and they did live in the thin air of the Scottish Highlands, so the Genoese gets a 78 and the Scot gets an 87. For intimidation, the Scots would blare on bagpipes and scream Gallic war cries prior to a battle, so the Genoese gets an 84 to the Scot's 92." Rob explained.

"Now we see once more, whether up-close and personal is superior or inferior to long range." DAM said.

Genoese OOOOO

Scot ooooo Øø

The battle begins in the lowlands of Scotland as five highlanders play a bagpipe and sing Gallic victory songs around the heads of defeated Englishman. Hearing the noise, five English-enlisted Genoese crossbowman move in towards the noise and rest on their pavises and watch the madmen dance. A Scot spots them and inconspicuously picks up his bow, knocks a bodkin arrow as he dances, and turns and fires at the now stunned crossbowman, but the arrow lands short nearly ten yards. The Genoese wind back their crossbows as the Scots let loose a flurry of arrows. Most again land short, but one digs through the chest of the first crossbowman to raise his crossbow (Ø). The crossbowman raise their bows and return fire, some lucky Scots dodge a few bolts, but one has a bolt tear through his eye and other has two hit him in nearly the same area over his heart (ø, ø). The Scots angrily abandon their bows and charge the crossbowman with swords and dirks; all but one crossbowman abandons their crossbow. The first man to unsheathe his sword breaker runs to one of the Scottish swordsmen, then parries to of his blows before catching his blade in one of the slots on his next. With a twist of the wrist, the Scot's sword is snapped just above the guard, leaving him staring in shock, right before a wicked swing rips through his throat (ø). But before he can be warned or even turn, a Scot stabs him in the back, hitting his kidney as the Scot forcefully rips the dirk through his back, cutting through his spine and into the other kidney (Ø). The Scot frees his dagger and turns to the still reloading crossbowman and walks towards him, only getting two steps in as a bolt tears into his throat (ø). The last Scot backs slowly from the two crossbowman before him, waiting for a move. A crossbowman lunges forward with his war hammer overhead and swings it down on him, but the Scot dodges it and it buries into the ground. As he attempts to free it, the Scot stabs him in the right side of his body and out the other side of his chest (Ø). As he frees his sword, he has no time to dodge the fluke of the hammer as it digs into his left bicep, breaking his humerus and making him shout in anger and pain. With his good arm, he brings the sword back and buries the sword into his neck, nearly decapitating him (Ø). He turns to the last crossbowman as a bolt zips into his arm, right above his previous wound. He furiously rips it out and barrels into the reloading crossbowman, just getting the bowstring into firing position, and leads him with his shoulder back-first into a tree. He slashes him across the face and nearly cuts his nose in half. The crossbowman lunges into the highlander who catches his head and holds him in a headlock, then lifts up, choking the air out of him. Just as his consciousness fades, he bites the Scot's thumb, who immediately lets go of him but the Genoese holds on until he hears a snap and his body jolts back, a bloody thumb in his mouth. He spits it out and the angry Scot attempts to tackle him again, but the crossbowman slowly backs up and dives out of his way, sending him head first into the tree, dazing him and cracking his skull. The Scot rests against the tree as the crossbowman comes back with a new bolt on his crossbow and aims at pointblank range at his chest and fires, sending a bolt into the Scot's heart (ø). The crossbowman raises his weapon in the air and shouts in victory, then looks around for more of his allies' bolts.

Crossbowman Highlander

Sword Breaker: 57% Dirk: 43%

War Hammer: 40% Scottish Broadsword: 60%

Steel Crossbow: 66% English Longbow: 34%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 1% No Helmet:

Armor: 50% Armor: 67%

Shield: 23% No Shield

2,711 Wins 2,289 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 93 Training: 77

Ferocity: 86 Ferocity: 93

Endurance: 82 Endurance: 85

Physicality: 78 Physicality: 87

Intimidation: 84 Intimidation: 92

"The reason the crossbowman won was his sword breaker, of course, broke weapons and the crossbow far outranged the Scot, the Scot's sword was faster than the war hammer and even though the X-factors worked in his favor, the training of the crossbowman made it easy to pick off the Scot's from a distance." Rob explained.

Next: It's part two of the season finale, and it's a blood bath:

Werewolf: Nocturnal man-wolf who slaughtered man since the Natives settled in America…

Vs…

Zombies: Infectious undead who will go until they rot to destroy mankind.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Season 3 Announcement: Moving to Fridays!**

**February 15: Back for Blood Specials, Napoleon Bonaparte vs. Oliver Cromwell**

**February 22: Pirate vs. French Musketeer**

**March 1: Roman Legionary vs. Ancient Mycenaean Warrior (Changed due to the Roman already facing the Macedonian historically)**

**March 8: Aztec Eagle vs. Sioux Warrior**

**March 15: Oda Nobunaga vs. Francisco Pizarro**

**March 22: Jewish Zealot vs. Inca Warrior**

**March 29: Hawaiian Koa vs. Filipino Moro**

**April 5: Sikh Warrior vs. Ottoman Foot Soldier**

**April 12: Maasai Warrior vs. Australian Aborigine**

**Two Part Season Finale: April 19: Suleiman the Magnificent vs. El Cid and A Very Special Match-Up You'll Have to See to Believe!**

**Another special announcement to come in the next episode!**


	31. Werewolf vs Zombie

Werewolf: Menacing beast at night, unwitting human by day…

Vs…

Zombies: The unstoppable plague-carriers who go to any length to destroy mankind…

Who…is…deadliest?

"We have probably the most feared characters in fiction today; both were believed to have roamed the earth for centuries." DAM said.

"Let's see the stats these two bring to the table." Scarecrow said.

Werewolf:

Type: Modern (Dog Soldiers)

Height: 8'-10'

Weight: 500-700 lbs.

Weapons:

Bite

Claws

Werewolf Curse

Zombie:

Type: Modern (World War Z)

Height: Varies

Weight: Varies

Weapons:

Bite

Hands

Zombie Plague

"First, let's talk to Max," DAM said, turning to Max Brooks, "What is the zombie?"

"It is a human infected by a virus that overtakes the body where you are in a state of living death, you no longer need to feed, breathe, they can even survive being frozen solid, just to spread the virus or kill other non-infected people, they know no fear and will never stop." he explained.

"How do you kill it?" Scarecrow asked.

"You have to destroy the brain; even decapitation can not kill it because the brain still functions on its own."

Special Weapons:

Werewolf Curse vs. Zombie Plague

"Linda, how does the werewolf become a werewolf?" Zivon asked.

"The werewolf is made when a person is bitten by another werewolf and they turn the next full moon and every night after they turn, it is not lethal but it can steadily increase their numbers." she said.

"Now Max, how does the zombie become a zombie?" Zivon asked.

"The zombie begins as one, then as it bites someone, or the bodily fluids get into an open wound, in the eye or mouth, the person will usually change in less than an hour depending on the severity or number of bites. It is lethal to all mammals as they will be revived as one of them, ever increasing their numbers." he answered.

So which special weapon gets the edge? "Think about it, the curse isn't lethal, not only is the plague lethal, it forces you into the zombies' ranks, edge plague." DAM said.

"Worse yet, it is infectious to all mammals, the last thing we need is a zombie werewolf, edge plague." Zivon said.

"The effects of the plague are much quicker than the curse and are actually lethal, edge zombie." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Zombie Plague

Coming up, the team looks at the zombie's non-stop flesh ripping grip against the werewolf's cleaving claws. Later, the bites of these warriors are compared with sickening affect.

Mid Range:

Werewolf Claws vs. Zombie Hands

To compare a zombie's strength to a werewolf's strength and claws, the team brings in three elite strongmen and brings in a gel torso with the bone density and flesh viscosity of a werewolf. The strongmen are then blindfolded to show the random affect of the zombies ripping flesh apart. The object is to remove the heart, the most vital organ of the werewolf, as quickly as possible. Zivon gives the countdown and the strongmen rip random chunks of flesh out until one grabs a rib, struggles, then breaks it, then they all begin to rip out several ribs until one plucks the heart out of the chest. "Nice job guys, 58 seconds to find and get the heart." Zivon said.

"But the werewolf has human weaknesses, it can bleed out, and ripping out hunks of flesh is a great way to do that, and the scratches also carry that virus." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The werewolf can easily outreach the zombie and rip him to shreds before he can get close, edge werewolf." Scarecrow said.

"Easy here, the werewolf is much stronger and has longer arms, edge werewolf." DAM said.

"The zombie is walking into his own personal slaughter house, edge werewolf." Zivon said.

EDGE: Werewolf Claws

Close Range:

Werewolf Bite vs. Zombie Bite

To test the bite strength of a zombie, the team brings in a rottweiler, and his trainer brandishes an arm guard with a pressure sensor. The team releases the dog and it bites down as Zivon says, "Nice, 255 pounds of force."

After review the vampire bite video, Zivon says, "The vampire bit through the flesh effortlessly, the zombie may not chomp all the way through, but it is deep enough to hit the important veins of the neck or other areas."

So based on this, which weapon does our team give the edge? "I'm with the werewolf, more bite surface and can shatter a zombie's skull, remember, they can tell your weakness with a glance." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the zombie can spread the virus as he and his numerous allies surround the werewolf, edge zombie." DAM said.

"I say even, the werewolf has bite strength and the zombie has the virus." Zivon said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors:

"First we need to discuss the ratio, and comparing speeds, the werewolf moves at 45 mph to the zombie's 2 mph, so the ratio is 150 zombies to 3 werewolves. For ferocity, both are non-stop ferocity, but the zombie never stops nor does it ever, tire, so it gets a 100 to the werewolf's 98. For endurance, again, the zombie will go until it rots to get you, so the werewolf gets a 99 and the zombie gets a 100. For intelligence, this is a big difference, zombies are mentally retarded because of the virus, and the werewolf can tell the zombie's weakness in a glance, so the werewolf gets a 95 to the zombie's 9. Finally, intimidation, the zombie gets this because it is, in some ways, the perfect warrior, the smell is putrid, they may be filled with maggots, covered in gore, and the moaning never ends so it can drive you mad, so the zombie once again gets a 100 to the werewolf's 99." Rob explained.

"This is very close in terms of X-factors, it's time to see if the werewolves can keep the zombies at a distance or the plague will overrun the werewolves." Zivon said.

Zombies: 150

Werewolves: 3

The battle begins as the moon comes up in the dead of night, and a family mourns the loss of two people killed by unknown assailants. Only a husband and wife remain, both deterred by a foul odor in the distance, they get to their car. As the lights turn on, they hit the massive horde of the undead in front of them in the woods. The woman screams as her window is shattered and she is dragged out and disemboweled by the hands of an obese man. The husband stumbles out of his car and runs into the opposite woods, no sooner getting behind a tree when a giant furry beast sinks its teeth into his throat. The beast finishes feasting and rejoins his comrades as they smell the rotting dead nearby. Before they can react, a woman fumbles into the just-fed werewolf and sinks her teeth into his right haunch, making him yelp. He quickly digs his claws into her skull, dropping her. The soon realize the horde as surrounded them and the bitten werewolf jumps into them, slashing and biting violently, hitting heads but mostly raking across the chests and stomachs of the undead, barely affecting them. But, the numbers work against him and they begin to grab him and pull him down, then bite him and pull chunks out of him. (109 to 2). The werewolves run away and meet a small horde. They run in and, learning from their fallen comrade, be sure to destroy the brain, smashing skulls with swipes and bites. As they look for more, a legless zombie falls from the trees and wraps its arms around the werewolf's neck and sinks its teeth into its neck, ripping out its throat and major arteries. The werewolf collapses in seconds and bleeds out as the zombie begins to feed (87 to 1). The werewolf now enters his rage state and stomps in the skull of the zombie. Then charges to the horde, barreling through and sending several of the undead flying, then rakes his claws in every direction. Then begins to pick up individual zombie and take bites out of their heads. As he nears the last dozen zombies, he drops on all fours and his vision blurs. He is suddenly risen to his feet and he sees his two fallen allies, one heavily mutilated and the other just resurrected, and rip his arms straight out of the socket and off of him, as the sun comes up and the werewolves turn human, the new and remaining zombies begin to feed (14 to 0).

Werewolf Zombie

Bite: 58% Bite: 42%

Claws: 69% Hands: 31%

Werewolf Curse: 0% Zombie Plague: 100%

1,973 Wins 3,027 Wins

X-Factors:

Speed: 45 MPH Speed: 2 MPH

Ferocity: 98 Ferocity: 100

Endurance: 99 Endurance: 100

Intelligence: 95 Intelligence: 9

Intimidation: 99 Intimidation: 100

"The reason the zombie won, and won so highly, is because the virus is infecting the werewolf with every bite from the zombie or even when the werewolf bites the zombie, the werewolf is unknowingly getting infected and turned into the ranks of the undead." Rob explained.

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: (Drum roll please!)**

**Season 4 is official!**

**It will premiere in August of 2013 and the match-ups will not be announced until they happen, but I will be posting weapons and armor pictures (or links to pictures if I can not post pics) on the Season 4 Aftermath of the warriors every day I can to give you all some guesses, so check the forum regularly. See you next year!**


	32. Back for Blood: Generals Part 1

**Hello everyone, once again it is DAM coming with more killers of our time, I'm uploading this early so there's no confusion between what is the starter of Season 3 and so on, and also I want you to enjoy these Back for Bloods!**

"Well it's that time again, first up, we're doing the generals of the season, and since we only had two, it was a very easy decision." Zivon said.

Saladin: Chivalrous Christian slayer of the Third Crusade who outlasted Richard the Lionheart…

Vs…

Charlemagne: God-driven conqueror of most of Western Europe who could arguably be the greatest conqueror of Europe.

Who…is…deadliest?

"We have our two greats of the last season squaring off to see who is deadliest, and both fought each others opposing forces, Charlemagne fought Muslim Moors and Saladin fought the Crusaders." DAM said.

"Just like always, let's start it off with the tale of the tape." Scarecrow said.

Saladin:

Circa: 1187

Age: 49

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Saif

Halberd

Sappara

Mamluk Helmet

Chainmail Hauberk

Kite Shield

Charlemagne:

Circa: 800 AD

Age: 52

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Langseax

Joyeuse

Francisca Axe

Iron Spagenhelm

Chainmail

Heater Shield

Close Range:

Saif vs. Langseax

After reviewing the tape of both warriors' weapons, our experts are divided. "It has to go to the langseax, that thing is a decent sized machete with a fine stabbing point, it's hacking off limps, edge langseax." Scarecrow said.

"It's the saif with me my friends, it has more reach as well as a tip that is wider than the base of the blade, giving it a stronger cut, edge saif." Zivon said.

"The saif just lacks versatility; the langseax can easily go through chainmail with a stab and hack limbs and even heads off, edge langseax." DAM said.

EDGE: Langseax

Special Weapons:

Sappara vs. Francisca Axe

To test the effectiveness of Saladin's sappara, the Saladin expert is brought in to test how effective it is against Charlemagne's spagenhelm. "Are you ready?!" Zivon yelled.

The expert shouted in approval, "Three…two…one…crack his skull!" Zivon responded.

The expert gives a massive two-handed swing and leaves an impressive dent in the helmet. "Sorry to disappoint, but that impressive swing only caused 50 PSI, only enough to daze but not cause a skull fracture." Scarecrow said.

So which weapon do our experts give the edge? "Again, the axe has versatility over the sappara and the sappara can't penetrate the armor to the same level as the Francisca can, edge axe." Scarecrow said.

"The axe is designed so the head hits every time it is thrown, and it is dually deadly at close range, edge axe." DAM said.

"Same here, easily outranging the sappara is the axe and Charlemagne, edge axe." Zivon said.

EDGE: Francisca Axe

Mid Range:

Halberd vs. Joyeuse

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons and comes to an easy conclusion, "Easy, easy decision here, the halberd has way too many options over the Joyeuse, edge halberd." Zivon said.

"Gunpowder is the only thing that replaced the halberd, being that effective shows how effective it was for centuries, edge halberd." DAM said.

"The halberd is just unbelievably versatile and effective, even if it doesn't possess any magical abilities, edge halberd." Scarecrow said.

EDGE:

Halberd

Armor:

Mamluk Helmet, Chainmail Hauberk, Kite Shield vs. Iron Spagenhelm, Chainmail, Heater Shield

"The only difference in these armors is how they look, other than that their function is identical, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"Same here, they are virtually identical in their effectiveness, edge even." Zivon said.

"It all comes down to who can get to the chainmail first, and in close the langseax has it, but the halberd will definitely limit that and the Francisca counters that, so for that endless counter my edge is even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors

"First up, we have strategy, and as with last season, Saladin has an 89 to Charlemagne's 90. For logistics, Saladin has a 93 and Charlemagne gets an 88. For physicality, Saladin gets an 86 to Charlemagne's 78. For generalship, Saladin gets a 95 to Charlemagne's 91. For endurance, Saladin gets a 90 to Charlemagne's 81. For audacity, Saladin gets a 94 to Charlemagne's 92." Rob explains.

"Finally, two of histories most famous and audacious warriors collide, even I won't be able to guess who's deadliest." DAM said.

Saladin OOOOO

Charlemagne ooooo Øø

The battle begins in central France, as Saladin seeks to kill the Pope. But the Pope has sent Charlemagne and his Frankish warriors to deal with the Saracen threat. As Charlemagne and his warriors wrap up their afternoon training in a green pasture, Saladin comes up on them from a wooded hillside and notices how enthralled the infidels are with their training. He hands a soldier his sappara and tells him to sneak up on them. He crouches down and begins to sneak up onto Charlemagne and his Frankish soldiers notice, but their panicked looks are all he needs to wait until the Saracen is close. As he rises up with the sappara in both hands above head, but Charlemagne spins in lightning speed on a dime and separates the throat of the Saracen, sending him spinning to ground for his last breath (Ø). Charlemagne spots the Saracens and brings the axe back over his shoulder and hurls it down at them, twirling end-over-end into a Saracen's face (Ø). Saladin has his men retreat and Charlemagne and his Franks charge close behind. Charlemagne splits his men into two groups, two with him and two by themselves. They split up; the two by themselves go up a rolling green hill covered in trees and stumble through the leaves and twigs. They come to a small stream and decide to stop for a drink. One of them hears a metallic slice and then a splash; he looks to his right and sees his decapitated friend, then looks up just to see Saladin stab into his neck with his halberd (ø, ø). He leaves it in his infidel enemy and draws his saif and shield and moves to the low ground to regroup with his team. Down in those lowlands, Charlemagne and his men come up on the Saracens, standing sternly and looking them dead in the eyes. One Frank decides to charge blindly ahead, his langseax held high overhead. Before he even can bring it down, one of the Saracens buries his sappara into his neck (ø). The Saracen struggles to push his corpse off and the other Frank takes his chance and charges. He ducks the swing of the first Saracen then buries his langseax into the stomach of the still distracted one (Ø). But just as he frees his blade, his head is nearly chopped off by the wild swing of the other Saracen's saif (ø). But he too has a short victory, as Charlemagne comes up behind him and cleanly beheads him with one swing of his Joyeuse (Ø). He then is violently thrown forward and tumbles end over end from Saladin's surprise shield charge. Charlemagne picks up his shield and barrels into Saladin, making him stutter back and charges in return back into Charlemagne as the enter a deadlock. Saladin then reaches under the shields and smacks the blade of his saif into the calf of Charlemagne, dropping him but improving his shield defense. He retaliates and stabs Saladin in the side of the thigh, dropping him and the height of his shield and his arm being strapped in dislocates his shoulder, making him roll away in pain. Charlemagne regains his footing and follows the injured sultan as he gets to his feet. Just as he readies to finish him off, Saladin spins around and buries the saif into his shoulder spewing blood and making him drop his shield in great pain. He stumbles back and Saladin advances for his kill. He raises his sword over head but Charlemagne turns around and stabs him in the stomach, but Saladin, seemingly unfazed, swings horizontally at Charlemagne's head, hitting his helmet and knocking it off, knocking him silly. He retracts his sword and stumbles back, Saladin limping forward and holding his wound. He brings his sword up one more time but Charlemagne blindly thrusts his sword forward, stabbing Saladin right in the intestines and spine, dropping him paralyzed. Charlemagne stands over his nemesis and brings the sword in front of him with the point of the blade pointing at Saladin, then raises it and brings it down into his chest, puncturing his heart (Ø). Charlemagne retracts his sword and raises it in the air and shouts in victory.

Saladin Charlemagne:

Saif: 43% Langseax: 57%

Halberd: 54% Joyeuse: 46%

Sappara: 44% Francisca Axe: 56%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 1% Helmet: 21%

Armor: 54% Armor: 26%

Shield: 1% Shield: 1%

2,484 Wins 2,516 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 89 Strategy: 90

Logistics: 93 Logistics: 88

Physicality: 86 Physicality: 78

Generalship: 95 Generalship: 91

Endurance: 90 Endurance: 81

Audacity: 94 Audacity: 92

"The reason Charlemagne won was because how he could win it up close and at a distance, somewhat negating the killing ability of the halberd. He also had slightly superior strategy and more armor-piercing weapons to Saladin." Rob explained.

Up next, it's the battle of Season 2's deadliest warriors, and they bring the shock and awe to the final battle to see who can dethrone the Rajput.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	33. Back for Blood: Warriors Part 1

"After another close deliberation of the warriors of the past season, we've come to an agreement and now we'll see who is the deadliest." Zivon said.

Landsknecht Dopplesoldner: Fierce German mercenary who lent a helping hand to weaken and beat the Ottomans at the siege of Vienna…

Vs…

Polish Winged Hussar: Elite shock troops who were among the largest cavalry charge in history against the Ottomans at battle of Vienna over 100 years later.

Who…is…deadliest?

"This is going to be a phenomenal match-up, we have to great fighters and our first ever infantry versus cavalry showdown, I can't wait to see how this wraps up!" DAM said.

"The warriors are perfectly tuned killing-machines, now we just need to look at their stats." Scarecrow said.

Dopplesoldner:

Circa: 1550

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Dusack

Zweihander Broadsword

Arquebus

Burgonet Helmet

Munitions Armor

Hussar:

Circa: 1521

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Szabla Husarska

Kopia Lance

Flintlock Pistol

Winged Zischagge Helmet

Steel Breastplate

Long Range:

Arquebus vs. Flintlock Pistol

The team reviews the tapes of the performance of both weapons, and our experts have their own opinions of the winning edge. "It clearly has to be the pistols, the Hussar carries at least two, at a close range they can easily penetrate armor, and they are less likely to misfire." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the arquebus is made for being fired from foot, put it in the hands of the landsknecht and it is lethal to the highest degree, edge arquebus." Zivon said.

"They both get the job done the right way, the arquebus packs a bigger bang and can be reloaded more easily than the pistols because it's on foot not horseback, but the pistols are more accurate and they have two, edge even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

Mid Range:

Zweihander Broadsword vs. Kopia Lance

Zivon sets up a test for the landsknecht expert, a mannequin in a hussar's armor has a pressure sensor placed on the chest and is placed on a wooden "horse". It will be pulled by and the team will see how much damage can be done by his broadsword and if it can knock a man off horseback. "Are you ready?" Zivon asked, the expert nodded, "Three…two…one, split that armor!"

The horse comes towards him and he swings the blunt end at him, leaving a big dent right on the left side and taking it right off the horse. He stands over top of it with the sword held in front of him and both hands on the handle and slams it down into the chest and leaves it in it, perpendicular to the body. "Nice, this sword never fails to impress, the first swing had enough force to break every rib it made contact with so it definitely has a higher rate of an organ being punctured. Then you stood over him and stabbed him right in the heart, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon do our experts give the edge? "I'm even on this, the kopia has the reach but is more fragile, the zweihander has the options and the strength but is heavy and shorter than the lance." Zivon said.

"I could not disagree more, with the zweihander, as the lance comes up, you can just knock it aside, step in, and deliver the killing blow, edge zweihander." Scarecrow said.

"It is by far one of the most impressive swords we've ever seen, so it clearly gets the edge." DAM said.

EDGE: Zweihander Broadsword

Close Range:

Dusack vs. Szabla Husarska

The team reviews the final tapes of the dusack and the szabla and the decision seems clear. "I have the szabla on this one; it has some of the finest steel in the world in it and is perfect from horseback." DAM said.

"Yes, but the dusack is longer and causes more damaging cuts, edge dusack." Scarecrow said.

"Like DAM said, the szabla just has more power from horseback that the dusack lacks on foot, edge szabla." Zivon said.

EDGE: Szabla Husarska

Armor:

Burgonet and Munitions Armor vs. Winged Zischagge Helmet and Steel Breastplate

"I say this has to be the hussar, his cold hard steel in his swords is also incorporated into his fine armor, which gives him superior protection." Scarecrow said.

"I say the landsknecht, you're just not weighed down by those wings on your head and back, so for that and other factors, edge landsknecht." DAM said.

"While the landsknecht's armor my have less coverage, it makes up for it with the metallurgy in it, edge landsknecht." Zivon said.

EDGE: Landsknecht Dopplesoldner

X-Factors

"First up, we have training, and the hussar has a 96 to the landsknecht's 84. For ferocity, the hussar gets an 88 to the landsknecht's 89. For endurance, the hussar gets an 81 to the landsknecht's 89. For physicality, the hussar has an 87 to the landsknecht's 90. Finally, for intimidation, the hussar got a 96 to the landsknecht's 77." Rob explained.

"We've compiled all the data we need now and it's finally time to see who the deadliest warrior of season 2 really is." Zivon said.

Landsknecht OOOOO

Hussar ooooo Øø

The battle begins outside the walls of Vienna, as five dopplesoldners sharpen their swords and wait for further word on an Ottoman attack. But angered they are not the ones protecting the great wall, five hussars plan to kill them and take their post as the defenders of Vienna. As the hussars calmly trod up to them and see that the landsknecht expect nothing, they all grab their pistols and all but one fire their pistols simultaneously, but miraculously they either miss or bounce off their armor. Enraged, the dopplesoldners grab their guns, kneel down, and return volley fire, this time they succeed, hitting one hussar in the throat (ø) and another kills a horse and drops a hussar flat on his back. The hussars scatter as a dopplesoldner charges ahead with his dusack at the fallen hussar who struggles to rise because of his wings. He grabs his pistols and fires them both, dropping the dopplesoldner in a bloody somersault, two holes carved in where his eyes once were (Ø). But before he can free the rod to reload his pistols, another dopplesoldner comes up and slashes the hussar across the face with his dusack, but it only dazes him and he finishes him off with a stab in the forehead (ø). They quickly reload their matchlocks and listen and wait, they somehow don't hear the drumming of hooves behind them until a flash of white goes by and a landsknecht lay dead on the ground, a shattered piece of wood stuck in his upper spine (Ø). They all turn and see the other two hussars still charging and fire, all hit one but fail to puncture his armor but they knock him off his horse. One blindly runs ahead and smoothly dodges the swing of a hussar's saber and straddles the hussar with his hands clasped to his zweihander, the hilt in front of his face. The hussar screams in horror and the dopplesoldner slams the zweihander down into his wide open mouth and out the back of his head (ø). Before he can extract his sword, the hussar who assaulted his previous friend comes back and sinks the blade of his saber into his face, cutting through the bridge of his nose and both eyes and orbital sockets (Ø). The remaining dopplesoldners finish reloading their guns once again and fire, striking the hussar in the forehead and side of the neck, sending him down in a gory torrent (ø). But as they attempt reload their guns once more, the final hussar comes by and jabs a dopplesoldner in the in the temple, throwing his corpse into his fellow dopplesoldner and knocking him down (Ø). He pushes his fallen comrade off and grabs his zweihander. He rises to face the winged threat but is immediately struck down by a lance strike to the face, tearing a wide gash in his right cheek. He wipes it and his head is drenched with blood, but he presumes to lap it all off then rises as his opponent comes at him once more. The hussar strikes first, stabbing the lance into his chest and puncturing his armor but the shaft snaps. The dopplesoldner, somehow still going, knocks the hussar right in the face with the blunt of the sword, knocking him off and unconscious instantly. He stands above his fallen adversary and in one mighty swing, beheads his enemy (ø). He raises it in the air and shouts, "Die landsknechte sin hier!" He then walks to a pike sticks it in the ground next to another, and impales the helmeted head on the tip, right next to the head of the knight still in helmet.

Landsknecht Hussar

Dusack: 46% Szabla Husarska: 54%

Zweihander: 57% Kopia: 43%

Arquebus: 53% Flintlock Pistol: 47%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 1% Helmet: 6%

Armor: 4% Armor: 8%

2,654 Wins 2,346 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 84 Training: 96

Ferocity: 89 Ferocity: 88

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 81

Physicality: 90 Physicality: 87

Intimidation: 77 Intimidation: 96

"The reason the dopplesoldner won was because of the reliability of his gun and his sword, both were guaranteed to penetrate the armor and knock the man off horseback, the kopia was not as reliable as the sword and the pistols can't be reloaded while you're riding." Rob explained.

Next: It's the second part of the back for blood round, and it's time for our deadliest generals to square off:

Hannibal: Third century BC general who led the most daunting task in military history in crossing the Alps in the winter.

Vs.

Charlemagne: Near-undefeated Frankish emperor who, unlike most conquerors, knew when enough was enough.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	34. Back for Blood: Generals Part 2

Hannibal: Master tactician and bold strategist of Carthage during the Second Punic War…

Vs…

Charlemagne: One of Europe's greatest conquerors, whose empire spanned over 400,000 square miles by his death.

Who…is…deadliest?

"It finally comes down to this, two of the great generals in history battle it out for our title of deadliest general so far." DAM said.

"Let's see the stats we've compiled." Scarecrow said.

Hannibal:

Circa: 216 BC

Age: 29

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Falcata

Soliferrum

War Elephant

Bronze Montefortino Helmet

Bronze Musculata

Caetra Shield

Charlemagne

Circa: 800

Age: 52

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Langseax

Joyeuse

Francisca Axe

Iron Spangenhelm

Chainmail

Heater Shield

Close Range:

Falcata vs. Langseax

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso in Charlemagne's armor and place a pressure sensor under the helmet and one behind the shield, the expert with chop onto the shield, stab into the armor, and finish with a hack to the helmet. "Are you ready?" Zivon yells, the expert nods in agreement, "Three…two…one…hack 'em up!"

The expert slams the sword onto the rim of the shield, but it glances harmlessly off. He brings it to his side and stabs into the chest and straight through the armor. He brings it up high and cracks it on the helmet, leaving a deep dent. "The shield held firm, no bones were broken by that shot. The next one is right through the sternum and into the heart, instant kill. Finally, you cracked that helmet at over 360 psi, more than enough to cause a fracture." Scarecrow said.

The test is set up once more and the Charlemagne expert is given the same rules as the previous, but this torso is in Hannibal's armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams his knife into the rim of the shield, making a small ship down through the bronze and barely into the wood. He brings it back and stabs into the shield, puncturing an inch out the other side. He brings it back again and stabs at the chest, but the blade only just gets in the armor. He retracts it and brings it up then slams it down on the helmet, managing a small dent. "On both shield shots, neither were enough to break bone or kill the man behind it. The armor held strong on the next but on the helmet, though not a skull fracture, this is a dazing shot, so a stun hit." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon do our experts give the edge? "Man, these are both very fine blades Dave has made for us; I can't honestly give one edge over the other, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"For me, it has to be the langseax, it more than makes up for its short length for its great ability to thrust and stab." Zivon said.

"The same goes for the falcata; it just has that little more length, a weighted tip, and a tremendous cut, edge falcata." Dam said.

EDGE: Even

Mid Range:

Soliferrum vs. Joyeuse

The team sets up another gel torso in Hannibal's armor and the expert is given the same rules as last time with but he is armed with a Joyeuse. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert hacks onto the shield, making it a fifth of the way into the shield. He brings it back and stabs right below the boss, getting through the other side by three inches. He gets it back and stabs into the armor, but only barely gets through. He brings it up high and cracks it on the helmet, making a much more impressive dent than the first. Scarecrow removes the armor and he reviews the trauma. "The shield shot are still not enough to kill or break bone, the stab will puncture his arm but not render it useless. The stab only just got into the body by a quarter inch, so nothing vital will be struck. Then to the helmet, over 300 psi was generated on that shot, so an easy skull fracture here." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon do our experts give the edge? "The soliferrum gets my edge, it can easily penetrate chainmail, puncture deep, and with the barbs, cause more damage on the extraction and be very hard to do so, plus, horseback capable." DAM said.

"I disagree, the Joyeuse is much sturdier and the soliferrum is only effective from horseback, edge Joyeuse." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree with Scarecrow, the soliferrum can outrange the Joyeuse and everyone in Hannibal's army carries multiple soliferrum, edge soliferrum." Zivon said.

EDGE: Soliferrum

Special Weapons:

War Elephant vs. Francisca Axe

To test the penetration power of the axe, the team sets up a simulated elephant skin and flesh and ballistic gel skull in Hannibal's helmet that will have an axe slammed onto it to test the damage it can cause. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert hurls an axe don to it, only making a superficial cut and clanging on the ground. He runs to the torso and slams the other axe onto the helmet, leaving a dent similar to the seax. "The first shot is very superficial, only through the very top of epidermis and slightly into the dermis, so it won't even hurt it. As for the helmet, only 67 psi, no skull fracture but a dazing shot." Scarecrow said.

So which special weapon do our experts give the edge? "Just with last year, the hand cannon failed to out-kill the elephant, so the axe will do no better, edge elephant." Zivon said.

"Come on, an axe versus a tank in animal form, edge elephant." DAM said.

"How the hell are you supposed to kill or let alone spook an elephant with an axe, edge elephant." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: War Elephant

Armor:

Bronze Montefortino Helmet, Bronze Musculata, Caetra Shield vs. Iron Spangenhelm, Chainmail, Heater Shield

"For me, it's a classic strength versus coverage battle, and from the previous battle with Hannibal, I'm choosing strength, edge Hannibal." Zivon said.

"Iron is superior to bronze; chainmail negates or stops the effects of slashes, and a steel shield versus a wood and bronze shield, the edge is obviously Charlemagne's." Scarecrow said.

"But the musculata not only stops slashes, but also stabs and bludgeons, which chainmail can not, and his helmet is stronger, edge Hannibal." DAM said.

EDGE: Hannibal

"We'll compare the X-factors at the end, but for now, let's see how these titans of warfare duke it out." DAM said.

Hannibal OOOOO

Charlemagne: ooooo Øø

The battle begins as Charlemagne and his four Franks read scriptures from the Bible in the same area where he killed Saladin. As they bow their heads to pray, they hear the snort of a horse and a strange trumpet. They open their eyes and see Hannibal atop his elephant with his Numidians and Iberians. Charlemagne quickly snap the Bible shut and rises, staring at his new daunting task. Hannibal orders his Numidians forward and Charlemagne has his men rise. As they do so, the Numidians are already on them and one hurls the soliferrum into the chest of a Frank, dropping him flat, the other sticks another into the left shoulder of another Frank, sticking it out the other side and leaving him in massive pain (ø). The Frank is unable to pry it out and just leaves after the shaft of the javelin snaps from his pulling. Charlemagne orders all Franks to grab their axes as the horseman come back and has them throw, two stick into a horse and drop it on its rider, another one hits a Numidian square in the face right between the eyes (Ø). Two Franks advance towards him and the first brings his langseax up for the kill, but the Numidian flings another soliferrum at him, sticking into his throat of the wounded Frank (ø). But the next Frank is quick to move in and delves his seax into the stomach of the Numidian, then proceeds to twist it a few times for good measure (Ø). Hannibal slides down the elephant and prods it ahead, then it goes into a dead sprint at the Frank who as just freed his blade. He looks up just in time to see the elephant's tusk go into his throat and rip his head off, his abdomen smashed under the foot of the elephant (ø). But Charlemagne and his Frank remain calm and aim their shots carefully and fire, one of the axes bounces off the elephant's forehead and the other hits home, digging into the upper part of its snout. It trumpets in pain and charges back towards Hannibal, he and his men barely leaping away in time. They rise and Hannibal advances with them as Charlemagne does with his men. The Franks and Iberians charge ahead, the first Iberian and Frank to clash cross sword, retract then lean in with their shields to test strength, but the Iberian sneaks his blade up and over the shield of the Frank and stabs him in the cheek, the angered Franks brings his seax under the Iberian's shield and stabs him in the stomach, but before he can release him, he is stabbed in the side of the neck by Hannibal, the tip of his falcata sticking out the other side of his neck (Ø, ø). Hannibal's other Iberian charges without regard at Charlemagne, but he is promptly stabbed in the chest by his Joyeuse, his eyes widen, look back and forth from Charlemagne and the blade a few times, then he collapses to the ground (Ø). Hannibal and Charlemagne square off and Charlemagne lunges forward with his Joyeuse and arm outstretched, but Hannibal parries the shot and cracks the rim of his shield into Charlemagne's ear, making it ring madly and the area hot with pain. He wobbles back and shakes his head, then charges Hannibal and gives a massive chop to him, but it bounces harmlessly off the boss of the shield. Hannibal slashes horizontally under his shield but Charlemagne brings his shield in front of him and it grazes off. He then knocks Hannibal in the forehead with a shove from his shield, knocking him back a few steps. Charlemagne then gets the ground to charge and leaps in the air with both hands on the sword, but at the height of his jump, Hannibal digs the falcata into his stomach, knocking him back in his tracks and crumpling him to his knees. He extracts it and brings the sword to his side, and in one swing, beheads his fallen nemesis (ø). He raises his sword in the air and shouts in victory, then goes in the direction of the snapped trees to see where his elephant has gone to now.

Hannibal Charlemagne

Falcata: 56% Langseax: 44%

Soliferrum: 57% Joyeuse: 43%

War Elephant: 67% Francisca Axe: 33%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 11% Helmet: 13%

Armor: 5% Armor: 95%

Shield: 8% Shield: 1%

2,643 Wins 2,357 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 97 Strategy: 90

Logistics: 77 Logistics: 88

Generalship: 91 Generalship: 91

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 81

Audacity: 87 Audacity: 92

"The reason Hannibal won was because his armor was holding and his weapons could outperform, his falcata had more cutting power and superior metallurgy to the seax, his soliferrum outranged the Joyeuse, and the elephant just obliterated the axe. With that, this makes Hannibal our deadliest warrior so far." Rob explained.

Next: It's our final back for blood match-up, and it has our most ferocious yet:

Rajput Warrior: Mercilessly killer of India with a devastating variety of weapons and martial arts training made them a feared warrior.

Vs.

Landsknecht Dopplesoldner: Fierce mercenaries whose replication of Swiss pike tactics made them nearly unbeatable and highly sought after.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	35. Back for Blood: Warriors Part 2

Rajput Warrior: Fierce Gatka-trained fighter who fought and won in battles even though severely outnumbered, sometimes even ten to one…

Vs…

Landsknecht Dopplesoldner: Ferocious swordsmen who earned their name from the double pay they receive for fighting in the front lines.

Who…is…deadliest?

"The end is almost here for season 2, and it's time to see who the deadliest warrior of our first two seasons was, and we have our two best right now." DAM said.

"Let's start it all off with the tale of the tape." Scarecrow said.

Rajput:

Circa: 900

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Khanda

Bhuj

Chakram

Steel Helmet

Coat of 10,000 Nails

Dhal Shield

Landsknecht:

Circa: 1550

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Dusack

Zweihander Broadsword

Arquebus

Long Range:

Arquebus vs. Chakram

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons and come to their own conclusions, "I have to go with the arquebus, yes it does take a long reload, but it is fairly accurate, and you're not giving someone your weapon if you miss." DAM said.

"I have to disagree, the chakram is faster to "reload", and it can't misfire like a gun and also a lot easier to carry multiple of them, edge chakram." Scarecrow said.

"I'm with the arquebus, it has a long reload, but it will more than puncture the Rajput's armor." Zivon said."

EDGE: Arquebus

Close Range:

Khanda vs. Dusack

The team reviews the tapes of both close range weapons and makes an easy agreement, "Gatka training, a weighted tip, and more range plus a mad man behind it who knows how to use it gets the khanda my edge." Zivon said.

"While it won't get through the landsknecht's armor, it will definitely out range it and cut the German apart, edge khanda." DAM said.

"The katana could barley get through a steel plate in the Rajput's armor, the dusack is not made for thrusting, the khanda will tear the landsknecht limb from limb, edge khanda." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Khanda

Mid Range:

Zweihander Broadsword vs. Bhuj

The team sets up a test for the bhuj, a thrust and the chest plate and a hack to the helmet. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert brings the axe back under his arm and thrusts into the chest, making a small hole in the armor, he brings it up and smashes the helmet, leaving a small dent in it. "Unfortunately, I have to say that neither shot would kill or cause any breaks or fractures in bones." Scarecrow said.

The team sets up a dhal with a pressure sensor right behind the boss and the expert is given a chop to the rim and one to the center of the shield. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the sword into the middle of the shield, leaving a moderate dent. He brings it back up and slams it onto the rim, leaving a long crack in it. He finally back under his side and thrust it through the shield, nearly half the blade out the other side. "Wow, this sword never ceases to amaze, the first shot was over 250 pounds of force, so definitely at least one broken bone, then to the chop, the shield is almost useless and this has just about as much force as the last, so another if not more broken bones, then you stabbed through it, depending on placement, could be a kill." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "Zweihander all the way, simply it just has options." Scarecrow said.

"It has more blade to it and can easily outperform the bhuj, edge zweihander." Zivon said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the zweihander could break the bhuj's metal shaft, and it has massive damage to boot, edge zweihander." DAM said.

EDGE: Zweihander Broadsword

Armor:

Steel Helmet, Coat of 10,000 Nails, Dhal Shield vs. Burgonet and Munitions Armor

"I'm with the landsknecht, superior metallurgy in his armor, harder to penetrate, and the helmet and armor are riveted together so it gives a lot of protection to the neck." DAM said.

"It has to be the rajput, the steel plates are hard and just as hard to penetrate, a better helmet in my opinion, and they have a shield." Scarecrow said.

"The landsknecht has my edge, like we mention earlier, the iron alloy of the armor is stronger than some of the finest steels of the time." Zivon said.

EDGE: Landsknecht Dopplesoldner

"Like before, we'll see the warriors X-factors at the end of the battle, but for now, we shall see who the deadliest warrior of the first two seasons is." Zivon said.

Rajput OOOOO

Dopplesoldner ooooo Øø

The battle begins as five dopplesoldners are sent to invade India and test its military capabilities. But as they travel in through Rajasthan, they encounter a waiting group of rajputs, who have been watching them the whole way. The dopplesoldners drop to a knee and aim their guns and fire, three shots go wide, one goes straight through the heart of a rajput and another glances off the helmet of one rajput (Ø). Angered, they all grab their throwing disks and hurl them, some bounce off their helmets and chestplates, but one goes right into the face and through the eyes of one, and another sticks horizontally in the face of another (ø, ø). Seeing the ineffectiveness of returning volley fire, they abandon their guns and charge at the rajputs, but expecting them to desert, they hold their ground; one angrily thrusts his axe at the leading dopplesoldner, bouncing harmlessly off his armor and enraging him, as he returns it with a slash across the throat with his dusack (Ø). But a crack hits the air, followed by another, as he turns, his eyes glazed, to a rajput armed with a bhuj and another armed with a khanda. Before he can turn to run, the near entire front part of the bhuj's head is dug into his head, from his hairline to the bridge of his nose (ø). But they live a short victory as a dopplesoldner comes up with his zweihander and decapitates both men in one magnificent swing (Ø, Ø). One of the dopplesoldner's stops his fight altogether just to clap at this feet before the khanda of the final rajput digs a large gash into his face and skull (ø). Another runs at him full speed with his dusack and is pushed back by the rajput's shield but he extends his arm and blade into the stomach of the rajput, but it merely scratches a steel plate and the rajput lops off his right arm right after the shoulder plate ends, dropping him from massive blood loss (ø). The rajput sees his last opponent and rushes at him, spinning around and twirling his sword at such speed the dopplesoldner's eyes can barely keep up, before it comes down at the dopplesoldner, who barely deflects the blow with the forearm of his gauntlet, fracturing his radius. Unaffected, he tries to bring his sword but the rajput has already swung, bouncing the sword off his chestplate. He struggles through several more times to block the rajput's onslaught, but is on one knee as his arms begin to give. He desperately grabs a fistful of dirt and throws it at the rajput, hoping for some affect. But the rajput is merely insulted by this act of a coward and begins to poke him with his sword and insult him in Punjab. But the dopplesoldner grabs his khanda and rips it away from him and rises, catching the rajput completely off guard. He brings his sword down to his him and, with both hands, thrusts his sword up underneath the chin of the rajput, nearly the entire blade going through this skull and popping out the top, pushing his helmet off (Ø). He pushes impaled foe off his sword and raises the sword, now with three different kinds of blood on it, and shouts, "Die landsknechte sind hier!"

Rajput Dopplesoldner

Khanda: 58% Dusack: 42%

Bhuj: 40% Zweihander Broadsword: 60%

Chakram: 53% Arquebus: 47%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 16% Helmet: 1%

Armor: 41% Armor: 1%

Shield: 38% No Shield

2,422 Wins 2,578 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 100 Training: 84

Ferocity: 94 Ferocity: 89

Endurance: 90 Endurance: 89

Physicality: 95 Physicality: 90

Intimidation: 97 Intimidation: 77

"The reason the landsknecht won was because of is superior armor and the massive kill potential of the zweihander, but the rajput owned a very large portion of X-factors, plus effective long and close range weapons made this even closer, but the scrappier fighter won, and the landsknecht is now our deadliest warrior." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's a battle of the most brutal leaders of the early modern world:

Napoleon Bonaparte: French emperor who nearly completed his maniacal dream of conquering the world.

Vs.

Oliver Cromwell: Bold British cavalry commander who subjugated and killed thousands during his conquest of Ireland.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**So there you have it folks, Hannibal remains deadliest but the dopplesoldner has overtaken the rajput as our deadliest generic warrior, so now you can go to the Aftermath, submit questions, find out why warriors weren't chosen and more details about season 4!**


	36. Napoleon Bonaparte vs Oliver Cromwell

Napoleon Bonaparte: French God of War whose dream was to conquer the world, and nearly succeeded…

Vs…

Oliver Cromwell: British cavalry commander who subjugated Ireland and played a major role in the English Civil War.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"We have two fine generals, both great cavalry commanders and respectfully different tactical approaches, we'll look at Napoleon's bait and bash at Austerlitz and Cromwell's surprise cavalry charge at Dunbar." DAM said.

"We also look at the psychological and physical aspects, Napoleon suffered from insomnia, which can easily cloud judgment. Cromwell was excessively religious, a very fervent Puritan, he imposed that as a right to slaughter thousands of rebelling Irish, but for now, let's see how they stack up." Scarecrow said.

Napoleon:

Circa: 1805

Age: 36

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

Cavalry Saber

1777 Charleville Musket

8 Pound Cannon

Bait and Bash

Cromwell:

Circa: 1650

Age: 51

Height: 6'

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

Mortuary Sword

17th Century Matchlock Musket

Falconet

Surprise Cavalry Charge

Close Range:

Cavalry Saber vs. Mortuary Sword

"Napoleon's saber was quite the fine blade, completely bade of steel from tip to pommel with a grip put over top, it was his personal command tool and weapon. It had a 44 inch long blade and weighed over 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up three pig carcasses, all will be attacked in a ride by cavalry attack, but the expert will dismount and attack the last with a pierce and a slash. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert barrels ahead with saber raised in the air. He approaches the first pig and gives a clean swing to the back, cutting halfway through the spine. He goes to the next one and smacks it right in the neck, cutting all the way through the windpipe. He dismounts his horse and rushes towards the last pig. He slashes horizontally to its lower abdomen, spilling blood and intestines. He then brings it back and hooks it into the chest of the pig. "The first shot was right into the spine and hitting kidneys, massive blood loss and shock, this is a kill. Then the next guy has his throat cut straight through and his major arteries are all cut, instant kill. Then to the dismount, you cut into his intestines as well as spilling them and stabbed him in the lung and into the spine, all are kill shots." Scarecrow said.

"Well, a saber isn't meant for piercing or foot combat, Cromwell's sword has two-edges and can give a little more pierce." the Cromwell expert said.

"The mortuary sword had a unique guard to it, somewhat similar to a ribcage, and a double edged blade going to a somewhat blunt tip. It had a 32 inch long blade and was 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up the test once more and expert is given the same rules as previously. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges ahead. He meets the first pig and cuts straight into the ribs, leaving a massive gash. He approaches the second and replicates his opponent's slash to the neck, cutting down to the spine. He dismounts for his final assault and slashes the pig right where the previous expert had, cutting down to the spine and into it. He brings it back and sticks it into the chest. "Our first shot is breaking two ribs and tearing the lung apart, a massive amount of bleeding will follow, that is a kill. The next shot is replicating the previous shot but it went deeper, still an instant kill. To the next, another fine cut into the intestines, also hits the spine, spilling his intestines, another kill. But this one did not hit the spine but it went into the lung but not out the back of the lung, so it will collapse this lung but not kill." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon do our experts give the edge? "I have to go with the cavalry saber, on foot it proves a better piercer with a sharper point and it's made for horseback." DAM said.

"I disagree, the mortuary sword is double edged and sabers like that are not meant to pierce. The mortuary sword also just has a more ferocious swing, edge Cromwell." Scarecrow said.

"I'd have to agree, it has more options and the basket hilt offers more protection for your hand, edge mortuary sword." Zivon said.

EDGE: Mortuary Sword

Coming up, these two titans of warfare unveil their heavy artillery. Afterwards, Napoleon's famous bait and bash goes against Cromwell's surprise cavalry charge. Later, it's a battle of flintlock versus matchlock in Deadliest Warrior's first ever volley fire testing.

Long Range:

8 Pound Cannon vs. Falconet

"This is Napoleon's 8 pound cannon," the Napoleon expert said, "It shoots an 8 pound ball and it fits very snuggly in the barrel and makes it very accurate."

The team sets up a test with four pig carcasses, two inside a wooden command post, and a falconet to get a sense of accuracy, damage and shrapnel from 200 yards downrange. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lights the fuse and fires the cannonball, colliding with the wheel of the falconet and digging up the ground. The Deadliest Warrior Armory team thoroughly cleans, re-aims, and reloads the cannon and the expert lights the fuse again. It fires and it goes through the wooden command post, missing both targets but going all the way through and into the hillside. They load once more and fire, hitting the posts support beam and going through the house, collapsing the awning and taking the head of a pig completely off. They load the next shot and blast the ball downrange, hitting one of the pigs next to the useless cannon in the abdomen. The final shot is loaded and they fire, the ball bounces off the barrel of the falconet and goes through the other pig along with shrapnel lodging into it. "Wow, this was very impressive, the first shot hits the wheel and you can no longer move this but it missed all targets. To the inside, whoa, you tore this guy's head right off, an instant kill. Next you hit this man right in the lower abdomen; you'll tear apart his intestines and spine, another instant kill. The next is the most lethal bank shot I've ever seen, you took out the barrel of the gun, bounced it into the abdomen and out hit's back, then lodged shrapnel into his chest and neck, rendering the cannon useless and killing this man instantly." Scarecrow said.

"So let's look at the numbers, 3 out of the four men killed, and both shots would render the falconet useless." Zivon said.

"Another thing we have to consider is Napoleon's obsession with artillery, he drilled his artillerymen to perfection, and they could easily fire this weapon 5 times a minute." DAM said.

"But it is a fairly big weapon you have to maneuver, the falconet though can be moved much more quickly with Cromwell's mastery of cavalry." the Cromwell expert said, stepping to the next test to explain the falconet. "This is, as you know, the falconet. We fire a considerably smaller 2 pound pall but we can fire it much farther and it is much more maneuverable because it was meant to be moved by horses."

The team sets up the test again and the rules remain the same, take out the cannon and men. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lights the fuse, firing the cannonball downrange, hitting the house but missing everything. They painstakingly reload the next shot and re-aim it. The fuse is lit and it fires the round, going straight into the barrel of the 8 pounder and sticking in there. The next shot is loaded and fired, going into the house and hitting the back of the pig and tearing it up. The next shot is loaded and the expert fires the cannon, sending the round through the upper torso of the pig. They load the final shot and fire it, hurling down range through the command post, but it misses all targets. "On the cannon shot, it didn't go through it but it cracked it and that's fatal, if they try to light it, it could explode or not fire at all. The pig next to it has his entire hear shot out of him, instant kill. On the inside, this pig is dead; you've torn out his kidneys and spine. The other pig has no shrapnel in him." Scarecrow said.

"So with that, 3 hits, two kills and one destroying the cannon, and two misses, not too bad, but we have one final test." Zivon said.

The team sets up 30 foam torsos, 15 each, to test the generals' anti-personnel grapeshot. The Napoleon expert is up first. "Are you ready?" Zivon yells, the expert nods, "Three…two…one, fire!"

The cannon fires and sends grapeshot everywhere, ripping several targets apart. Scarecrow reviews the injuries and counts 8 dead, 3 wounded or mortally wounded, and 4 untouched. Zivon sends it to the Cromwell expert who is already waiting. "Are you ready?" Zivon yells, the expert shouts in approval and Zivon gives the countdown.

He lights the cannon and it blasts out grapeshot, but it leaves a noticeably smaller path of carnage. Scarecrow tallies the damage, 5 killed, all others untouched.

So which long range weapon do our experts give the edge? "It has to go to Napoleon, his artillerymen can fire faster, his grapeshot spreads farther, and it's more accurate." DAM said.

"I was with the falconet because it was so mobile, but it's completely blown away by the overwhelming abilities of the 8 pound cannon, edge Napoleon." Zivon said.

"The falconet just lacks all the destructive power the 8 pound cannon has, edge Napoleon." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: 8 Pound Cannon

Coming up, Napoleon's annihilation at Austerlitz goes up against Cromwell's ambush at Dunbar. Later, it's the musket versus the arquebus in Deadliest Warrior's first volley fire test.

Battlefield Tactics:

Bait and Bash vs. Surprise Cavalry Charge

"What was Napoleon's most famous battle?" DAM asked the Napoleon expert.

"It can be considered the greatest battle of all time at Austerlitz." the Napoleon expert said.

DAM uses the TouchTable to reenact the battle. "Napoleon has to fight a Russo-Austrian army bent on ending his reign. So in the early stages, he knows they have superior numbers, so he leaves the strategically superior Pratzen Heights to make him look weak. He also deliberately weakens his right wing to draw them into his trap. They do so in the early stages of this battle and under the cover of mist, the rest of Napoleon's army drives up the heights and eventually wheel into the Russo-Austrian armies so much that they cut off the left wing of the army and he has his men envelope both of them on two sides. So now they run away but it did not stop there. He saw them run across the frozen lake and has his artillery shell the ice, sending thousands to a freezing or drowning death." the Napoleon expert said.

"How and where did Cromwell earn his military prominence?" DAM asked.

"At no place other than Dunbar, where a year later he would have another decisive victory on the same day and the day a few years later he would also die." the Cromwell expert said.

DAM once again uses the TouchTable to reenact the battle. "Previously to this battle, Cromwell was very badly beaten by the Scots and he retreated with them hot on his heels. They eventually camp on a hill just outside of Dunbar, his only advantage is his cavalry, even with many foot and cavalry men sick, as the Scots almost have them before nightfall but stop at a ravine between them. This is where Cromwell had his chance; he brings his army across the ravine and deploys a large number of cavalry on their right flank. As day breaks, he leads this bold attack and the frontal assault first caught the Scots completely off guard and his flanking attack shattered their lines. This showed how much of a prominent cavalry commander he was and would make him dictator in years to come." he explained.

So which battlefield tactic gives these generals the edge? "Austerlitz was massive, it ranks up there with the greatest battles of Hannibal, Alexander the Great, or Julius Caesar, Cromwell caught an incompetent army on its heels, Napoleon tricked his opponents into this." DAM said.

EDGE: Bait and Bash

Mid Range:

1777 Charleville Musket vs. 17th Century Matchlock Musket

"The Charleville musket was accurate as far as muskets go; it was most effective with volley fire and it was much faster to reload than any rifle of the time." the Napoleon expert said.

The team brings it three black powder weapons experts and the team will get 5 shots at five foam torsos, one mounted on a simulation horse. Zivon gives the countdown and they all fire, but all shots miss. They quickly reload their muskets and aim and fire once more, one goes right through the cheek of one target and another hits the horse right behind the shoulder, but the others miss. They reload once more and open fire again, one shot completely tears the head off the mounted target and one goes through the abdomen of one of the untouched foot targets. They reload once again and fire, hitting the previously shot foot target in the forehead, another goes through the chest of the last untouched foam target, another goes into the chest of the mounted target, and the last shot hits the horse in the eye. They reload their final shot and fire, all hitting the mounted foam torso and causing it to explode. "Well, that guy was already dead before you pumped him with lead, the foot targets are all dead or going to die soon from the shots they received on their own, so every shot that his was a kill." Scarecrow said.

"The total time for that was 1 minute 37 seconds, very impressive." Zivon said.

The team reviews the tapes of previous arquebus tests (due to the matchlock rifle being identical to them) and Zivon pulls from that data. "So for those shots we had, it would take four men nearly 5 minutes to reload this weapon, and matchlocks can fail if that match goes out." Zivon said.

So which mid range weapon gives the general an edge? "Charleville musket, it's more superior in technology and easier to carry, you don't need a stand to fire it." Scarecrow said.

"Flintlock fail only when you hold your gun improperly or the flint slips, by Napoleon's time leather helped the clamp grip the flint better, matches can be blow out, edge Charleville." Zivon said.

"Faster reload, higher accuracy, and technologically superior, the Charleville just has it." DAM said.

EDGE: 1777 Charleville Musket

X-Factors

"Let's get down to business, for strategy, Napoleon was the master up until his costly Russian Campaign, and at this time period he was a god in some views, Cromwell was just a lucky leader, so Napoleon gets a 97 to Cromwell's 84. For logistics, Napoleon had everything at his disposal; conquered lands to pay for his wars, nearly endless black powder, guns, bullets, cannons, sword, etc., Cromwell relied on mobility, so Napoleon gets a 90 to Cromwell's 85. For physicality, Napoleon suffered from insomnia, which can lead to loss of muscle and weakness, Cromwell was a big man, so he get an 87 to Napoleon's 81. For generalship, Napoleon would sacrifice thousands, even millions for his cause, Cromwell never achieved this much loss but his men did dislike his over-religiousness, so Napoleon gets a 69 to Cromwell's 78. But for leadership, it was the flipside, Cromwell was a tyrant as a dictator, Napoleon could be cruel but overall a great leader, he even beat the French army after returning by walking to them and allowing them to fire, but he earned them on his side now, so he gets an 89 to Cromwell's 73. Finally we have endurance, Napoleon was young and in his prime but his insomnia limited that, Cromwell was getting old, so Napoleon gets an 84 to Cromwell's 79." Rob explained.

"We have two ruthless leaders here today, but only one can prove his case as deadliest, throw the switch Rob." Scarecrow said.

Napoleon OOOOO

Cromwell ooooo Øø

The battle begins in a muggy Scottish village as Cromwell exits a church to meet his men. He then begins to vigorously barrage his troops with the word of God; his shouts grow intense enough to draw the attention of Napoleon, hoping to finally conquer his greatest enemy. He has his men roll the cannon forward and load it, unbeknown to Cromwell. His men light the fuse and catch the Puritan and his soldiers' attention just before it fires; knocking the top part of the head of a soldier Cromwell was screaming at (ø). Cromwell orders his cannon ahead as Napoleon has his reloaded. Cromwell answers first and his cannon ball is fire down into Napoleon's mounted lieutenant, tearing through his chest and out his back (Ø). Napoleon returns fire and Cromwell and his men scatter as their cannon's wheel is obliterated. They reach for their firearms and volley one another, one Englishman takes out a French soldier with a .69 bullet to the temple as he aims (Ø). But no sooner than this has his allies all missed and Napoleon and his men fire back, three bullets find a mark, one going through the previously victorious Englishman's eye, the other two dig through the throat and chest of another man (ø, ø). Cromwell orders his men to mount his horse as he does too, and then charge Napoleon and his men as he climbs his horse. Cromwell comes running ahead and without even moving his arm, holding it straight out, he cuts straight into the neck of his first French soldier as he reloads (Ø). The other just ducks the upcoming swing and fires at the other Englishman, taking him off his horse with a gaping wound in his bicep. But he cannot rise faster than Cromwell's sword digging into the back of his head (Ø). The wounded Englishman slowly gets to his feet and looks up as Napoleon's saber slams right underneath his chin, dropping him for good in a hurry (ø). Cromwell and Napoleon stare at each other now, waiting for one to make a move. Napoleon charges first and Cromwell meets him half way, both give wild swings, one cuts the sleeve of Napoleon's jacket but doesn't touch him, but Cromwell rides on in pain, grabbing the new gash deep in his cheek. He turns back and engages Napoleon again, but Napoleon does not even move, he simply parries his shot. Cromwell, now furious, charges once more as Napoleon does do, both exchange another set of swings, Cromwell's goes right over a now ducked Napoleon and his swings cuts deep into Cromwell's abdomen, slicing him open form one side to another. He falls back off his horse and struggles to keep his organs in. Napoleon dismounts his horse and kicks Cromwell's blade well away, then grabs him by the hair and brings his sword back for a swing. But he stops there and sees his cannon and smirks, then drags the weakening Cromwell to it. He leaves him at the barrel and carefully loads some grapeshot, then sticks Cromwell's head in the cannon and lights the fuse. He runs far away and watches the cannon fire, completely pulverizing Cromwell's head, leaving nothing but the remnants of his spine behind (ø). Napoleon walks to his fallen adversary and picks up his sword, then turns to his body and says, "Veni, vidi, vici." then spits on him before walking back to his horse and riding off.

Napoleon Cromwell

Cavalry Saber: 52% Mortuary Sword: 48%

1777 Charleville: 63% Matchlock Musket: 37%

8 Pound Cannon: 69% Falconet: 31%

2, 753 Wins 2,247 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 97 Strategy: 84

Logistics: 90 Logistics: 85

Physicality: 81 Physicality: 87

Generalship: 69 Generalship: 78

Leadership: 89 Leadership: 73

Endurance: 84 Endurance: 79

"The reason Napoleon won so much was because of the far greater military training he had and that he instilled in his soldiers, Cromwell was a cavalry commander, not much else, he was left behind in technology, strategy, and leadership that carried Napoleon." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's a battle of two of the most famous black powder warriors in history:

French Musketeer: The king's own personal bodyguards who were equipped with the finest of weaponry, training and armor.

Vs.

Pirate: Marauding killer of the Caribbean Sea who plundered any ship near them, even disrupting the slave trade at their high point.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first episode of Season 3, as usual The Aftermath link is on my page and leave your questions or comments there. Also, Season 4 will premiere June 15, every successive weekly matchup this season I will also show you next season's matchups. First matchup, Colonial Minuteman vs. Prussian Infantryman. Also, to those who've left negative comments on the reviews, it's your opinion, fine by me. But please voice your complaints to the Aftermath as well. For the people against the Spartan vs. Centurion, consider this, as we get more into the center of a legion, we get the least disciplined and least fighting experienced peasants and hierarchy out for glory. If these people survive multiple battles like that, you'll have a very undisciplined leader, which I've seen in some centurion cases I've come across. Spartans were breed pure warriors, opposite of the free-will, to some extent, in Rome. So please review _and_ voice your complaints to the Aftermath.**


	37. French Musketeer vs Pirate

French Musketeer: Lethal force of marksmen and swordsmen who devastated their enemies with the best weapons of the time…

Vs…

Pirate: Marauding sea thief who would go to any length to kill an enemy and plunder their riches.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"Today, we have probably the most polar opposites in terms of goals; musketeers are employed by the French monarchy as a personal bodyguard as well as a means of military. The pirate was a former military man who lost his job to the lack or end of wars and still wanted pay and would steal from anybody. It's the classic ruthlessness versus discipline scenario; time to see who trumps who in this one." DAM said.

"We also have the important disease factor; musketeers had very good hygiene, great healthcare, and a balanced diet. But pirates were infested with parasites and disease in their cramped quarters, many were malnourished from poor diets of rotten food or little food they had, but for now, let's take a look at the physical stats." Scarecrow said.

Musketeer:

Circa: 1750

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Rapier & Main Gauche

Wheel-lock pistol

Flintlock Musket

Steel Breastplate

Pirate:

Circa: 1715

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons:

Cutlass

Blunderbuss

Flintlock Pistol

Long Range:

Flintlock Musket vs. Flintlock Pistol

"This is how the musketeer gets his name; it shoots a fairly big round, a .75 ball, and with his degree of training a musketeer can easily drop a man from nearly a 100 yards away." the musketeer expert said.

To test the reload time and accuracy of the musket, the team sets up three gel torsos and the expert will fire one time at each target. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert pulls the trigger for the first time and fires the first round, hitting the first dummy right in the forehead, tearing the top part of the skull completely off. He rams the next round down the barrel, takes aim, and fires, hitting the next target in the right side of the abdomen. He loads and fires his last shot, hitting the last target in the throat, tearing his neck apart and taking out a chunk of the left side of the neck as it exits. "Nice job man, average reload time of 38 seconds." Zivon said.

"The first shot needs no deliberation; you popped his top off with a bullet, instant kill. This next one is interesting, you hit his side but you will hit nothing vital, just the muscle and soft tissue that is there, so a wounding shot. Finally, this last man has half his neck torn off, a lot of bleeding and a lack of ability to breathe, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"Another thing with this weapon is the ability I have to fix a dagger-like plug bayonet to it once the ammo is used." the expert jams the bayonet into the barrel and stabs the "living" dummy in the chest, clearly hitting the heart.

"But you're basically taking away it's main use, and it does take some force to put it in and take it out, my pistol is deadly in how simple it is." the pirate expert said.

The team reviews past footage of the flintlock pistol on other steel breastplates and come to their own conclusions. "It has to go to the musket; it can far outrange the pistol and is more accurate." Zivon said.

"It has duel purpose with the ability to fire or become an improvised spear with its bayonet, for the options, edge musket." DAM said.

"I've never really like flintlock pistols because they are only accurate and have armor piercing abilities at close range, the musket can do that at the further range, edge musket." Scarecrow said

EDGE: Flintlock Musket

Coming up, it's a high-class pistol versus the world's first shotgun. Later, it's a one-two punch of sword and dagger against the pirate's signature slasher.

Mid Range:

Wheel-lock Pistol vs. Blunderbuss

"This is the French cutting-edge technology of the day, the concept of firing it is similar to that of lighting a lighter, and it fires a fairly large .50 ball, so it has accuracy, but the longest time for reloading is spent recranking the wheel." the musketeer expert said.

The team sets up another gel torso and the expert is given three shots 20 yards down range and he will be timed on his shots for reload. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert pulls the trigger, but it doesn't set off the spark and it does not fire, so he pulls out a tool and resets the wheel and fires, this time doing so and hitting the target right in the nose. He reloads the next shot and fires it, hitting the target right in the chest. He loads his last shot and fires, but it misfires once more and he resets and fires, hitting the target in the stomach. "Good shooting man, average reload time of 54 seconds." Zivon said.

"To looking at the shots, first two, one in the brain and another in the heart, both instant kills, and the next one will hit the area where the aorta splits off into the kidneys, massive hemorrhage, and near instantaneous death." Scarecrow said.

"Well it already kills you that it misfired two times, which brings up my next point." the pirate expert said, holding a blunderbuss in hand.

"The blunderbuss was, unlike the hand cannon you've already tested, a literal cannon you could hold in your hand. It can fire anything small enough to fit in the barrel and spread it just like a shotgun, nails, rivets, screws, or for this case, b-b sized grapeshot." he continued.

The team sets up the test against an armored gel torso 15 yards away from the shooting point and the expert will be given one shot due to logistical restraints of pirates. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires the gun, sending the grapeshot downrange and putting several holes in the armor. "Wow, looking at this," Scarecrow removes the armor, "you've got several shots hitting the lungs, heart, stomach, intestines, liver, even some in the throat and face, so this can go through armor and reach around it in one shot, this is instant death as soon as the gun goes bang." Scarecrow said.

"But my concern with this is, as we tested, you basically get one shot because of the logistical problems of carrying grapeshot." DAM said.

"But it only takes one shot every time to kill." the pirate expert replied.

So which mid range weapon does the team give the edge? "The pistol has an inferior firing mechanism in it; flintlock only misfires due to weather or being in the wrong hands, edge blunderbuss." DAM said.

"The blunderbuss has such a widespread of damage, even if it hits something non-lethal, it will knock you on your ass, edge blunderbuss." Scarecrow said.

"It went through that armor in so many places like it was tissue paper, edge blunderbuss." Zivon said.

EDGE: Blunderbuss

Close Range:

Main Gauche & Rapier vs. Cutlass

"The rapier and main gauche were the peanut butter and jelly of the Renaissance, both pure stabbers but great at parrying for an opening. They also had flexibility so as it goes in, the blade would wiggle so it would cause more trauma. The rapier was 4 feet long and weighed 3 pounds, the main gauche was 18 inches long and 1½ pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The test is set up with a gel torso and the expert will do as much damage in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts into the eye with his rapier, puncturing it and deep into the skull. He retracts and thrusts into the belly, going out through the back. He then stabs into the other eye with his dagger and retracts both blades and stabs him in the neck with the dagger as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"The eye shots are both instant kills, right into the brain and reaching basic life functions. The gut shot is going right through that colon, so it may not kill quickly or that day but the sepsis will eventually. Then you stuck that dagger straight into his throat and into his spine, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But I noticed you went slowly with these weapons, was it because you were aiming your shots?" DAM asked.

"Yes, as thrusters the placement has to be right on for a kill, and that's what I was." he answered.

"But you limit yourself so much with just a thrust; a cut does much more damage like my sword." the pirate expert said.

"The cutlass was the naval saber used by forces such as the British, but in the hands of pirates, it also functioned as weapon and tool, cutting ropes, cutting up oars, so on and so forth. It was 3 feet long and 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up the last test with another gel torso in the armor of the musketeer and the same rules are applied. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert hacks straight at the armor, only making a mild scratch. He brings it back and stabs at it, only managing to get the very tip of the sword into the armor. He loads up another swing and slices deep into the neck, nearly decapitating him. He brings it back again and bangs it off the armor, only leaving a scratch. He brings his blade underneath and stabs into the belly right under the armor as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"The armor shots didn't do any significant damage, no breaks in skin or anything, but the other shots, a near decapitation and a stab to the guts and spine or both kills." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon do our experts give the edge? "I'm with the rapier and main gauche; both are superb at parrying and deflecting for that decisive blow to come." DAM said.

"Two is always better than one, at the cutlass is only a slasher, so stay outside its range, move in, and kill, edge rapier and main gauche." Scarecrow said.

"The armor of the musketeer will hold at anything the cutlass can throw at it, and the rapier and dagger have no problems puncturing flesh, edge musketeer." Zivon said.

EDGE: Rapier & Main Gauche

Armor:

Steel Breastplate vs. Nothing

"Come on, it's steel against nothing, steel wins." Zivon said.

EDGE: French Musketeer

X-Factors

"First up, we have training, and the pirate was a former soldier but the musketeer was the best trained of his time, so he gets a 92 to the pirate's 86. For ferocity, the pirate has no loyalty but wealth, he has no limits, the musketeer does, so the musketeer gets an 83 to the pirate's 88. For endurance, the pirate could be worn down by disease and constantly being in dark, cramped quarters, the musketeers exercised regularly, so the musketeer gets an 84 to the pirate's 73. For physicality, again, the pirate may not get extended periods of strenuous activities, the musketeer does, but the pirate still outweighs him so it is close, sot he musketeer gets an 86 to the pirate's 80. Finally, we have disease, and as we've mentioned, they had things from lice to malaria to scurvy, musketeers received the best care in all of France, so they get a 90 to the pirate's 41." Rob explained.

"It's been a long time coming to see these two fight it out, let's see who is deadliest." Scarecrow said.

Musketeer OOOOO

Pirate ooooo Øø

The battle begins in Cuba as five pirate count the treasure they plundered from a native village. But five musketeers, "imported" from France now fight for the national Cuban government. They come up to the top of the hill and spot the grisly men in the sparse woods. The pirates slam the chest shut and aim to go up the hill, but spot the men staring at them. One musketeer orders them to drop to their knees and fire, all but one finds a mark, two bullets rip the chest of a pirate up and the other two hit a pirate in his knee, dropping him (ø). His comrades try to assist but he refuses and has them leave him as he points to his pistols. He sits and waits as the musketeers descend to him. He draws his first pistol and fires, hitting a musketeer dead center of the chest, but it only drops him on his back in shock. As a comrade assists him, he fires his last pistol, hitting him right in the back of the head and falling on his comrade (Ø). The fallen musketeer rolls his fallen ally off him, holding his pistol and fires, sending the round right between the pirate's eyes (ø). The musketeers look in all directions for their adversaries with no signs, but then spot a trail of spilled loot. They follow the trail and it leads right to a sandy beach, and find no sign of a further trail or the pirates. But the pirates come screaming out of the woods and fire their blunderbusses, the shots in unison riddle the armor of two musketeers full of holes, dropping them in a heap (Ø, Ø). The musketeers aim with a pistol and musket and fire, but the pistol misfires, but the musket fires perfectly, coring out the throat of a reloading pirate (ø). They all lay their firearms aside and draw their swords. They pick their targets and charge, but a pirate makes his short work as he charges and gives a wild swing, decapitating his opponent (Ø). His comrade tries the same but his shot is parried and the rapier goes all the way through his chest and out his back until the guard hits him (ø). The musketeer confronts his last foe and they exchange several blows, but the pirate, with a twist of the wrist, knocks his foe's sword from his hand, then thrust for the killing blow. But it goes high and barely punctures his chestplate. The musketeer brings his arm back and unloads a vicious blow, impaling his opponent on his dagger by the temple (ø). He pushes him off the dagger and raises it and shouts, "Vive le roi!"

Musketeer Pirate

Rapier & Main Gauche: 54% Cutlass: 46%

Wheel-lock Pistol: 40% Blunderbuss: 60%

Flintlock Musket: 56% Flintlock Pistol: 44%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Armor: 14% No Armor

2,643 Wins 2,357 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 92 Training: 86

Ferocity: 83 Ferocity: 88

Endurance: 84 Endurance: 73

Physicality: 86 Physicality: 80

Disease: 90 Disease: 41

"The musketeer won because his armor held to all but the blunderbuss, he could outrange and out-kill the pirate in close and long range. Also, the disease X-factor really lagged the pirate behind in this fight, but it's still a close contest." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's the ancient world's most ruthless early armies:

Mycenaean Warrior: Early Greek soldier with among the most innovative and advanced weapons and armor of the time.

Vs.

Roman Legionary: Among the most disciplined warriors in history, who's service made him a completely loyal in the face of certain death.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**June 22: Russian Cossack vs. Cherokee Warrior**

**Also, please leave your complaints to the Aftermath as well! Brandon, there is no question an **_**entire**_** Roman army would crush the Spartans, but Centurions only would not stand a chance, they're more for leading than fighting in my opinion.**


	38. Mycenaean Warrior vs Roman Legionary

Mycenaean Warrior: Fierce Greek settlers who are reputed as savages and barbarians…

Vs…

Roman Legionary: The world's most disciplined army force who worked as an indestructible hive mind.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our teams of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"Today we have two of the earliest militaries of Europe, and with that we have whole new sets of armor and weapons to separate them between the Bronze and Iron Age." DAM said.

"One thing that could be a factor is the weight of armor, the armor of the Mycenaean is ridiculously heavy compared to the legionary's much lighter mail armor. But as always, let's start it off with the tail of the tape." Scarecrow said.

Mycenaean:

Circa: 1400 BC

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Naue II Sword

Spear

Type F Short Sword

Boar Tusk Helmet

Dendra Armor

Legionary:

Circa: 120 AD

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Spatha

Hasta

Pugio

Gallic Helmet

Lorica Hamata

Scutum

Special Weapons:

Type F Short Sword vs. Pugio

"The Type F was a pure bronze, almost a long dagger of a short sword. It tapers right at the forte of the blade down to a wide but narrower than the beginning point. Though it narrowed a bit, it was every bit as deadly in slashes and stabs as a Roman gladius. It was 14½ inches long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The test is set up with a gel torso in the Roman's armor and the expert is given 15 seconds to do as much damage as possible. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs straight into the chest and retracts and stabs right above the previous wound. He comes up high and leaves a small dent in the helmet. He then goes to the arms and slices them both off in two solid cuts. He brings it back around and swings, nearly decapitating the torso, only and inch of skin holding it on. He stabs once more right in the left eye as Zivon yells, "Time!" and he simply leaves it in the eye.

"Wow, this is intense, the first two shot hit the heart in the top and bottom, both are very vital, he's dead before he flops to the ground. Then you hack off his arms, not an immediate kill but a big setback. Then to the helmet, just 70 psi, so close to a skull fracture but not enough, that said, he is definitely dazed and confused. Then you nearly decapitated him and this sword went through his eye and out the back of his skull, instant kills." Scarecrow said.

The team reviews the footage of the previous pugio test against similar armor, and they are at their own conclusions of who gets the edge. "It has to be the short sword, it could go through armor and slash much better than a pugio, even at the deficit of metallurgy." Zivon said.

"It can cut and thrust, perfect way to sum up Mycenaean warfare, so simple and more results, edge short sword." Scarecrow said.

"In my readings it's said to be as deadly as a gladius, what does that tell you about it, edge short sword." DAM said.

EDGE: Type F Sword

Coming up, it's the battle of each warriors' legendary spears. Later, the cutting edge of bronze faces one of the most influential swords ever invented.

Mid Range:

Spear vs. Hasta

"The Mycenaean spear is the predecessor to the Greek dory, it had a long bronze head and the back was a bronze ball with a small spike. It was 7 feet long and 4 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

To test the damage of the spear, the team fixes a gel torso with the chainmail of the legionary and mounts it to a moving attack bot and the expert is given one thrust. Zivon gives the countdown and the attack bot rolls forward, then the expert thrusts it into the stomach and retracts the blade. He then spins it overhead and cracks the ball against the top of the skull. "On the armor, you're going straight through the intestines and spine, so an obvious kill here, then to the headshot, you gave him a gaping hole in the top of his skull, instant kill here." Scarecrow said.

"But you're left behind because of your lack of metallurgy, the hasta was perfected by legionaries and it was what expanded the Empire." the Roman expert said.

"The hasta was huge part of Roman warfare and conquests, it had a very broad steel head, much similar in shape to the leaf of a hasta plant. People who even carried any generic spear in the legions were called the hastati because of the legend of this spear. It was 6 feet long and 5 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up another gel torso on the attack bot but fix it with the bronze plate armor of the Mycenaean. Zivon gives the countdown and the attack bot rolls forward and the expert thrusts his spear ahead, managing to get a few inches into the armor. "Wow, this is some sharp steel, but I have bad news, you couldn't get though his armor enough to cause significant injury." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "Despite the armor of the Mycenaean holding and the Roman's didn't, the hasta is more advance and that broad tip can cause more trauma, edge hasta." Zivon said.

"The spear got through the chainmail, the Dendra armor held, and that bronze ball can be used as a club, edge spear." DAM said.

"It's steel versus bronze, and that steel is pretty sharp from what we saw, edge hasta."

EDGE: Hasta

Close Range:

Naue II Sword vs. Spatha

"The Naue II sword was another entirely bronze sword from tip to handle. It was much like earlier Celtic bronze sword, it flared out near the tip so it could deliver a huge swing and still a decent point for thrusting. It was 25½ long and 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up a final gel torso with the helmet and armor of a legionary, delivering a stab, hack and slash to the helmet and armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs right through the armor and into the heart. He retracts and swings horizontally to the armor, not doing much but gushing out more blood. He then goes high and hits the helmet, leaving a decent sized dent. "The first shot is right into the heart and with that depth of penetration you're going all the way through the spine, instant kill. Then you hacked at his chest, no penetration but we got over 300 psi, so definitely broken ribs all over. Finally, to the helmet shot, we only got 40 psi, so not enough to kill or daze." Scarecrow said.

"If only it had the metallurgy like the spatha it could have fared so much better." the legionary expert said.

"The spatha was the successor to the gladius because it was longer, lighter, and faster to swing. It is so influential because it would later evolve into the Viking sword we all know and love. It was 32 inches long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up another gel torso in the armor and helmet of the Mycenaean. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs into the armor, only making a light dent. He comes back and slams the sword against it, making less of a dent than the previous. The final hack goes right onto the helmet, lodging in it before he rips it out. "The first two shots never punctured or generated enough force to break bone. But the helmet shot gave us over 150 psi, so double what you need for a skull fracture, a dazing and killing shot in time." Scarecrow said.

So which weapon does the team give the edge? "It has to go down to who's armor held, the Mycenaean sword went right through the armor, the spatha only got the helmet, edge Naue II sword." DAM said.

"I disagree, the metallurgy is a big issue again, and the spatha has the ability to slash, stab and hack, edge spatha." Scarecrow said.

"It's steel versus bronze, we know who's out-survived the other in history, no contest, edge spatha." Zivon said.

EDGE: Spatha

Armor:

Boar Tusk Helmet and Dendra Armor vs. Gallic Helmet, Lorica Hamata, and Scutum

"I have the Mycenaean on this, the armor is made specifically for small skirmishes, not prolonged battles of large numbers and it was impenetrable to the Roman's weapons." DAM said.

"But as the battle drags on, that weight is really going to drag him down and wear him out, the chainmail, helmet, and shield of the Roman seem lighter and more maneuverable to me, edge Roman." Zivon said.

"They're the best armed of the time, more advanced metallurgy and a shield give the Roman my edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Roman Legionary

X-Factors

"First up, we have training, and this tilts right in the favor of the most disciplined army of all time, so the Mycenaean gets a 79 to the legionary's 90. For ferocity, the Mycenaeans have been thought for centuries, all though it's not entirely true, to be savages, from what we found they do have some barbaric acts up their sleeves, the Mycenaean gets a 91 to the legionary getting an 85. For endurance, that bronze suit of armor may be a hindrance at first glance, but modern tests show it not being much of a burden, the Mycenaean has an 83 to a close 82 for the legionary. For physicality, again, wearing that heavy armor was a demanding task, they were fit from it and a life of warfare, so the Mycenaean gets a 87 to the Roman's 84. Finally, killer instinct, the Roman's were a great force, but some were inexperienced peasants or politicians seeking wealth and glory, fighting in the inner ranks to preserve their lives, the Mycenaean takes this with a 94 to the Roman's 82." Rob explained.

"We've compiled the data and pushed two deadly warriors of different eras together, now we just need to flip the switch." Zivon said.

Mycenaean OOOOO

Legionary ooooo Øø

The battle begins in the dry, arid plains of Greece as five Mycenaeans put on their suits of armor and work around in them. But five imperial Roman legionaries come upon them and form a phalanx formation and approach as the Mycenaeans are intent on training. They get within 10 yards of them before they notice them, and they charge and thrust their spears ahead, one manages a kill as all others fail to pierce the armor, the one lucky one slices the face and nearly the skull of a Mycenaean in half with one stab (Ø). The Mycenaeans draw spears and try to get them around the shields; only one does so and sticks a legionary right in the stomach (ø). One Roman breaks rank and charges a Mycenaean, who spins his spear around and bashes the bronze counterweight onto the crown of his helmet, denting it and dazing him, before he stabs again into his chest (ø). The remaining Romans draw near and one hurls his hasta at the Mycenaean, who catches it right in his throat (Ø). They draw swords and yet another Roman breaks rank to charge a Mycenaean, diving ahead with his sword outstretched only to be sidestepped, landing flat on the ground before the Mycenaean's sword goes right through his spine and heart (ø). The Romans finally disband and fight their own battles, one manages to get a quick kill on a charging Mycenaean with quick swing at his throat, turning him inside-out and upside-down as he lands (Ø). His other comrade attempts the same on the other Mycenaean but his stabbed right in the stomach by a short sword after the Mycenaean ducks the swing. He then brings his other sword back and nearly decapitates the Roman in a single swing (ø). He retracts his short sword and runs for his last ally with a sword in each hand. The final Mycenaean threatens with mock jabs of his spear and looks at his charging ally and laughs, but looks back in time to see the Roman sink his pugio into his forehead (Ø). The Roman turns and is stabbed in the side by the Mycenaean's long sword. Arched in pain, he returns it with a shot to the eye from the pommel of his dagger, sending him dazed back and in pain. He attempts to stab him in the back as he is hunched over, but the blade only barely goes through his armor and he spins around, short sword aimed for the kill. The Roman grabs his arm and as the Mycenaean brings his other sword around, but the Roman stabs him right in the bicep, forcing him to drop his sword and shout and shake in pain. He looks straight at the Roman and headbutts him right at the bridge of his nose, stunning him and wobbling him back. He returns the favor with a massive hack to the Roman's side, chopping off his dagger arm in one blow right above the elbow. The Roman falls back and screams as he holds the bloody stump of his arm, right before the Mycenaean kneels next to him and rips his helmet off and holds him up as he lies by his hair. He holds the short sword to his throat and slowly begins to saw his way through his neck, the Roman screaming until his throat was severed (ø). The Mycenaean picks up his newly severed head and swings it around a few times and shouts before he walks off to show his town the glory.

Mycenaean Legionary

Naue II Sword: 53% Spatha: 47%

Spear: 44% Hasta: 56%

Type F Sword: 56% Pugio: 44%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 51% Helmet: 14%

Armor: 2% Armor: 89%

No Shield Shield: 4%

2,537 Wins 2,463 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 79 Training: 90

Ferocity: 91 Ferocity: 85

Endurance: 83 Endurance: 82

Physicality: 87 Physicality: 84

Killer Instinct: 94 Killer Instinct: 82

"The reason the Mycenaean won was because, even with the metallurgy and era issues he had, his weapons got through Roman armor and his armor and way of fighting was designed for small skirmishes. But the Roman's metallurgy, better shield and helmet, and training made this a very close battle." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the fiercest fighters of imperial European countries:

Aztec Eagle: Elite soldier of the Aztec Empire akin to the Aztec Jaguar in rank, power, and weaponry, even when dying of disease, they still harassed the conquistadors.

Vs.

Sioux Warrior: Fiercely protective of their land, these natives were responsible for the massacre of George Custer and his cavalry at Little Bighorn.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**June 29th: Maharana Pratap vs. Kublai Khan**


	39. Aztec Eagle vs Sioux Warrior

Aztec Eagle: Fierce Mexican soldier whose bizarre costume and tactics made him a feared warrior…

Vs…

Sioux Warrior: Enduring Native American who outlived the tuberculosis and smallpox outbreaks as well as the destruction of their food supplies.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"Today we have two of the most attacked and enduring warriors in history, both suffering from disease and multiple other factors that will be plugged into the sim." DAM said.

"The diseases they had were shared but also the way they were attacked was very different in its affects, but for now let's take a look at the tale of the tape." Scarecrow said.

Aztec:

Circa: 1521

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Tecpatl Knife

Huitzauhqui

Atlatl & Tlacochtli

Wooden Helmet

Ichcahuipilli (Quilted Armor)

Chimalli Shield

Sioux:

Circa: 1876

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons:

Inyankapemni Club

Buffalo Lance

Self Bow

Long Range:

Atlatl & Tlacochtli vs. Self Bow

The team reviews the test results of the atlatl and tepoztopilli and the Comanche bow, which was very similar to this bow, and the team just can't agree. "I have to go with the eagle on this, the atlatl can throw that dart further and faster than it could a tepoztopilli and that little thing with so much momentum will kill every time, and it's 100% lethal in the hands of an expert, plus a more powerful bow like the Persian bow could not penetrate his armor." DAM said.

"But a bow is much simpler to aim, fire, and reload, where as this it takes much more energy to do all three, edge bow." Scarecrow said.

"The bow is simpler in use and it has range for my liking, edge bow." Zivon said.

EDGE: Self Bow

Coming up, it's a vicious club-sword against a life-sustaining lance. And later, the Aztec sacrificial knife tries to out-duel the Sioux's flexible bludgeoning club.

Mid Range:

Huitzauhqui vs. Buffalo Lance

"The huitzauhqui was very similar to the maquahuitl, but it had triangular pieces of obsidian instead of rectangular, so you had to hit and pull out instead of swing all the way through and saw. It was 3 pounds and 4 feet long." Dave explained.

The team sets up a gel torso and the expert is given 15 seconds to as much damage as possible with it. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the club into its neck, puncturing deep and leaving some shards in it. He retracts and slams it into the chest, puncturing just as deep and breaking ribs. He swings at the other side of the neck and decapitates it this time. He brings it back and slams it into the stomach as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"The first shot to the neck would hit the spine, all major arteries, and the throat, and then you decapitated him later, both are instant kills. Then to the chest, broken ribs all around and both lungs and the heart armor punctured, instant kill. To the intestines, again multiple points of contact and a lot of bleeding, another kill." Scarecrow said.

"But its pure infantry, my lance is made for both foot and horseback, and it can go straight through a buffalo." the Sioux expert said.

"The Sioux buffalo lance was almost identical to the Comanche war lance, both had a long, carved iron blade to puncture deep, and both were adorned with fur, feathers, and so on. It was 8 feet long and 5 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up two targets for the Sioux expert to run through with his lance on horseback. The first is a side of beef from a buffalo to test puncture velocity and strength. Then he will ride to a ballistics gel torso in the Aztec's cotton armor and try to puncture it as well. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges ahead with a shout, and quickly leaves a deep puncture in the side of beef. He rides up to the next target and stab it right in the chest going all the way down to where the iron of the lance head meets the wood of the grip, and rides on, leaving it behind. "Wow, this went very deep, right through our simulation buffalo, right through its shoulder blade and right into its heart, instant kill, so it has power. Then to the human, all the way through it, puncturing the armor, heart, spine, and out the back, instant kill here too." Scarecrow said.

So which mid rang weapon do our experts give the edge? "I can't decide, the huitzauhqui does more damage on the swing and extract but the lance goes deeper and can be thrown, so the edge is even in my mind." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the lance doesn't lose pieces of itself like the huitzauhqui and he can keep the Aztec out of range with it, edge buffalo lance." Zivon said.

"I go with the huitzauhqui on this, it can decapitate, it can puncture in multiple points, and little pieces of that in your bloodstream is lethal." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

Close Range:

Tecpatl vs. Inyankapemni Club

"We've seen the tecpatl perform before, now we just have to test have to get the data from the Sioux's club." Zivon said.

"The Inyankapemni was made of a very flexible wooden handle to give it a whipping action, and had a football-shaped bauxite head to maximize the point of impact. It was 24 inches long and weighed 1½ pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a gel torso in the helmet and tunic of an eagle warrior and the expert has 15 seconds to do as much damage as possible. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert swings the club right into the target's jaw, sending the whole thing reeling to the side before it resets and he swings right between the eyes, puncturing flesh and bone in one swing. He brings it up and hits the helmet, leaving a dent. He begins to savagely beat at the helmet until brain matter begins to fly out and Zivon yells, "Time!" on his last swing, but he manages to rip the rawhide holding it and sending the bauxite head flying. "The first shot to the jaw would shatter it immensely but not kill. Then to the forehead, right between the eyes and pressing the skull inward, this is a kill. Then to the helmet, the first shot didn't register a kill but it was at the very least dazing, but the more shots you gave, the more damage you caused, so successive shots will kill." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon do our experts give the edge? "The Inyankapemni can break relatively easily and only the head is lethal if it hits you in the head, get past that, it's useless." DAM said.

"That is the complete opposite of my opinion, the Inyankapemni is longer and it only needs one spot to kill, where as a stab needs perfect placement." Zivon said.

"But it is flimsy from that whipping action it is given, the knife is sturdier and gives more options, edge tecpatl." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Tecpatl

Armor:

Wooden Helmet, Cotton Tunic, Chimalli Shield vs. Nothing

"Obvious choice once more, no armor versus armor, the edge must obviously go to the Aztec eagle." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Aztec Eagle

X-Factors

"For training, the eagle was trained to catch prisoners; the Sioux took no prisoners and had horseback training, so the eagle got an 81 and the Sioux got an 88. For ferocity, both were exceptionally fierce fighters, so both score an equal 87. For endurance, the eagle is chasing people down and forcibly dragging them to sacrifice, the Sioux just suffered devastation after devastation in regards to disease and food, so the eagle gets an 89 to the Sioux's 79. For physicality, again the eagle's kept themselves healthy, the Sioux nearly all starved to death, so the eagle gets 82 to the Sioux's 73. For killer instinct, again the Sioux took no prisoners, so the eagle gets an 80 to the Sioux's 90. Finally, disease, both suffered from smallpox outbreaks but the Sioux also had a severe tuberculosis outbreak as well, so the eagle gets a 60 to the Sioux's 52." Rob explained.

"We've compiled all the data we need and compared the X-factors; let's see who comes out on top." DAM said.

Eagle OOOOO

Sioux ooooo Øø

The battle begins in the dry northern plains of South Dakota as five Sioux warriors tend to their ailments and feed themselves. But in the distance a group of Aztec eagles come up on their small camp and are quickly noticed by the Sioux. One Sioux cautiously reaches for his bow but an Aztec picks up what he is up to and grabs a tlacochtli and hurls it with his bare hand, soaring through the air and impaling the Sioux through his chest (ø). Another Sioux springs up and grabs the bow and fires an arrow, sticking it into the stomach of the attacking eagle, but it does not penetrate and he rips it out. But as he looks up, another arrow comes flying at him, going straight through his eye (Ø). A Sioux gets onto his horse and charges at the eagles, who are all in shock of the charging beast. The Sioux reaches his lance out and impales an eagle right through his throat, dropping him (Ø). He brings his lance back to hurl it at an eagle but another comes running to his side and swings his huitzauhqui at him, sticking him in the stomach and ripping him off his horse (ø). The Sioux come ahead at them and another eagle loads a dart onto his atlatl and flings it, going right through the side of a Sioux but he presses on, pulling it back out. The injured Sioux comes up to the eagle that wounded him and knocks him right in the jaw spinning him around and to the ground in a heap of pain. The Sioux stand above him and gives a wide two-handed swing right between the eyes (Ø). Another Sioux, armed with a lance, faces an eagle with his club and the Sioux lunges forward, but the eagle effortlessly sidesteps him and brings the huitzauhqui down onto the back of his neck, on point sticking all they way through his throat in the front (ø). But just as he frees his club, an arrow flies through the air and into his throat; he grasps it for a second and collapses, his hand firmly clasped around the arrow (Ø). The Sioux looks shortly for another eagle but a hand goes over his mouth and his throat is slit by an obsidian blade (ø). The eagle spots his last injured foe and moves toward him, but the Sioux gets a running start and leaps in the air, bringing his club down on the eagle with two hands, but the eagle gets his shield up in time and it bounces off harmlessly. The Sioux grabs his shield and flings it aside, then brings his club around again and hits the eagle in the side of the head, sending him rolling and in pain. The Sioux approaches for the final blow when he feels his nose run, he fells it and it is blood with small black particles in it. Shortly after it feels as if glass is in his eyes and he collapses in full body agony as the eagle approaches, his knife in hand. He kneels next to the convulsing Sioux and brings his knife up in the air with two hands, and plunges it down into his chest, then drags it down towards his stomach. He then plunges his hand into the cavity and plucks the Sioux's still beating heart out of his chest (ø). He raises the beating heart in the air and shouts for the gods.

Eagle Sioux

Tecpatl: 51% Inyankapemni Club: 49%

Huitzauhqui: 56% Buffalo Lance: 44%

Tlacochtli: 45% Self Bow: 55%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 5% No Helmet

Armor: 52% No Armor

Shield: 2% No Shield

2,609 Wins 2,391 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 81 Training: 88

Ferocity: 87 Ferocity: 87

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 79

Physicality: 82 Physicality: 73

Killer Instinct: 80 Killer Instinct: 90

Disease: 60 Disease: 52

"The reason the eagles won was because they had armor and they could endure more because they didn't have as much exposure to disease by the time period as the Sioux did, and they could rip the Sioux to pieces with the huitzauhqui." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the fiercest conquerors of all time:

Oda Nobunaga: Relentless samurai who used force to establish his rule and annihilating all who opposed him.

Vs.

Francisco Pizarro: Spanish conquistador who brought the fall of the Inca Empire with horses and ambushes.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**July 6th: French Cuirassier vs. British Household Cavalry**

**Also thank Metal Harbinger for the match-up idea and read his Deadliest Warrior Season H it is AMAZING!**


	40. Francisco Pizarro vs Oda Nobunaga

Francisco Pizarro: Spanish conqueror of the Incas who once demanded a room of filled with gold in exchange for their leader…

Vs…

Oda Nobunaga: The revolutionary warlord of Japan who led the history of Japan being ruled by single figures.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"Today we have two of the most influential figures of the world, both began trends in their countries or the ones they had conquered, I can't wait to see how this turns out." DAM said.

"We are looking at two men who are driven as hell in there goals, they had no give in them, but for now let's see their stats." Scarecrow said.

Pizarro:

Circa: 1532

Age: 56

Height: 6'6"

Weight: 200 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Espada Ropera

Alabarda

Arquebus

Morion Helmet

Steel Breastplate

Nobunaga:

Circa: 1575

Age: 41

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Katana

Yari

Tanegashima

Kabuto Helmet

Do-Maru

Short Range:

Espada Ropera vs. Katana

The espada ropera will first be used on foot with pierce to the armor of a gel torso, then mount a horse and try to give a slash to the same target. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts into the chest, puncturing a steel plate and the leather underneath, going right into the body. He runs and mounts his horse, coming squealing back and slashing it right across the throat. The team removes the armor and Dr. Scarecrow examines the trauma. "The first stab on foot, we get right into the aorta, large blood loss, instant kill. The next, we see that its slash is just as good from horseback, right through the neck and almost to the spine." Scarecrow said.

"Well it is nice for a backwards society, but our sword is significant, it has a purpose, and it can cut much better." the Nobunaga expert said.

The team sets up the test once more but with the gel torso with the armor of Pizarro and the same rules apply. Zivon gives the countdown and thrusts right through the armor and into the target. He runs and gets atop his horse before he comes running back, swinging right at the neck of the target and right through it. The team removes the armor once more and Scarecrow said, "Nice work, on this shot, you got through the armor and into the body by about an inch and a half, while not a kill, it's impressive to see a sword like that pierce. And the next, what can I say, no head, no life." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "The katana showed me it could pierce through steel, I'm very impressed, but the espada ropera went deeper, edge Pizarro." DAM said.

"For me, the espada ropera can pierce and thrust on foot and horseback, the katana can pierce on foot but it's entirely a slasher on horseback, options give Pizarro the edge." Zivon said.

"Which one pierced deeper, it can only go to Pizarro for that simple fact." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Espada Ropera

Coming up, these fierce conquerors unleash their matchlock firearms. Later, it's a heavy piercing spear versus and multitasking polearm.

Long Range:

Arquebus vs. Tanegashima

"The tanegashima was the Japanese arquebus that Oda graciously introduced the widespread use of, somewhat emulating Swiss and Landsknecht pikeman tactics. It fired exactly the same round, .69, and was 9 pounds but it was only 40 inches long and had a pistol grip so we don't need a firing stand. Other than that, it performs identically to an arquebus." the Nobunaga expert said.

The team sets up a test with an armored gel torso with Pizarro's armor 20 yards downrange. The expert will fire a single shot to show how much damage it truly packs. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert takes aim and fires. The bullet leaves an impressive hole right over the midsection and the expert take the armor off the armor, then Scarecrow assesses the trauma. "This shot is perfect, right through the top of the intestines and right through where the aorta breaks off into the kidneys, plus the threat of all the shredding of the bullet in their tore the kidneys up as well, near instant kill."

After reviewing the firing power of the arquebus, the team seems more divided than ever. "The weapons are identical in use and power but the tanegashima doesn't need a firing stand and it has a pistol grip so it is easier to hold, edge tanegashima." Zivon said.

"But for me it goes to who has the technology down, by Oda's time this was fairly new technology and some were inexperienced with it, but with Pizarro his men were born with this weapon and how to use it, that gives the arquebus my edge." DAM said.

"But that slight edge of not needing a firing stand can eliminate the burden of training and the fact that you can lug this around a lot easier than two separate parts, edge tanegashima." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Tanegashima

Mid Range:

Alabarda vs. Yari

"The yari was another innovation of Oda; it was the other part of his gun and pike tactics. It range greatly in size from 6 to 20 feet, but the one we made was 7 feet long and 4 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up the final test with a gel torso in Pizarro's breastplate and the expert will mount his horse and charge ahead, attempting to pierce the armor. The expert mounts his horse and Zivon gives the countdown, sending the expert charging ahead and piercing the armor, the expert leaving it behind. But it only leaves a small hole and drops to the ground. "Well, you did puncture the armor enough to make a hole but it didn't get the skin underneath, so not even a wound." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The alabarda does have options but you can't use it from horseback, that gives the yari my edge." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the alabarda has more option even though it can only be used on foot, it can dismount, disarm, spear, and hack, that gives it my edge." Zivon said.

"Halberds are the reason cavalry spears and lances became less used as time went on, and I see the alabarda going right through the armor of the samurai and Oda, edge alabarda." DAM said.

EDGE: Alabarda

Armor:

Morion Helmet and Steel Breastplate vs. Kabuto Helmet and Do-Maru

"The breastplate of Pizarro is thicker but the helmet of Oda can deflect blows harmlessly, from both perspectives, no edge." Scarecrow said.

"Same thing here, no edge can be found in the weaknesses or strengths of the armor." Zivon said.

"All were punctured by some degree every weapon we tested, that failure gives no edge for me." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors

"For strategy, Oda only relied on overwhelming numbers to win a battle, Pizarro used ambushes and armored cavalry to decimate larger armies, so Pizarro gets an 84 to Oda's 74. For logistics, Pizarro had to rely on what limited supplies he had but Oda had his entire country of resources at his whim, so Pizarro gets a 76 to Oda's 86. For physicality, Pizarro was a big guy but Oda's samurai upbringing made him very hardy and very enduring, so Pizarro gets an 83 to Oda's 88. For generalship, Pizarro did bring down the most powerful empire in South America, but Oda began the trend of unifying Japan under one warlord, so Pizarro gets an 86 to Oda's 89. For endurance, again Oda has intense samurai training while Pizarro was somewhat underweight for his height, so he gets an 85 to Oda's 89. Finally audacity, this has to go to Pizarro because he brought the end of an empire on a very unexpected ambush that killed hundreds and captured the Incan ruler in the process, but Oda failed to be the first great unifier of Japan, so Pizarro gets a 93 to Oda's 81." Rob explained.

Pizarro OOOOO

Oda ooooo Øø

The battle begins in Japan as Oda trains his men in their pike and gun tactics, firing and stabbing at disloyal peasants tied to posts. But from the distance, a group of men in steel armor, led by Francisco Pizarro, come up on the firing sounds from the top of a small hill and find the samurais torturing and killing, Pizarro can't help but smile. He descends down the hill and draw up firing order right as Oda notices them. Pizarro orders them to fire, all in unison, as only one tear through the back and out the chest of an unwitting samurai (ø). The others turn to the strange attackers but instinctively draw their matchlocks and return fire, striking two conquistadors, one goes through the breastplate and heart of one conquistador while the other hits the median rim of his Morion, slicing the bullet in two and snapping his neck back, stunning him (Ø). Oda quickly grabs the matchlock of the dead soldier and fires as well, hitting the stunned conquistador right in the throat (Ø). Oda throws the matchlock aside and he and another samurai mount their horses and charge as Pizarro has one of his men mount a horse and return charge. As they approach one another, Oda wheels away and leaves his samurai on his own to handle him. But the conquistador turns to chase Oda but he is decapitated as he changes directions by the swing of a samurai katana (Ø). The samurai continues to charge ahead but is quickly met with an alabarda fluke to the stomach by Pizarro, ripping him off his horse and stunning him when he hits the ground. Pizarro takes a few steps back and delivers a wild swing right to the neck of the samurai, nearly decapitating him (ø). Another samurai blindly charges ahead with his spear and has it parried aside by Pizarro before he is stabbed in the intestines and spine by the spike of the alabarda (ø). As the conquistadors gain momentum, Oda comes wheeling back around and stabs a conquistador right in the back of the neck with a yari, leaving it in him as the entire head protrudes out his throat (Ø). The last samurai comes running to Pizarro as he holds his alabarda out to impale him, but the samurai dodges by and runs his katana into Pizarro, but hit only just gets into his stomach, making him grimace in pain before he smacks him in the forehead with the end of the pole of the alabarda. The samurai goes flailing back on his back as Pizarro unsheathes his espada ropera and delivers a quick stab to the downed samurai's throat (ø). But as he turns, he has barely enough time to duck as Oda comes back and delivers a wild katana swing hits his helmet and sends it flying. He runs to his horse and mounts it as Oda is on top of him, but he ducks his swing and holds his sword out, slicing Oda's scalp and taking his kabuto off of him. Oda feels his blood run down his cheeks and grimaces in fury as he eyes Pizarro. They charge each other and Oda delivers a wild swing, bouncing right off the chestplate of Pizarro while he stabs Oda in the stomach, sending him hunched over in pain as his horse rides on. Oda holds his bloody gut and turns to an already charging Pizarro. He attempts to raise his katana but he is too weak as Pizarro is already on top of him, slashing him right across the neck and decapitating him (ø). Pizarro dismounts his horse and rips Oda's corpse off the horse and searches him over and finds a pouch of gold and shouts, "Gloria!" with a fistful of gold.

Pizarro: Oda:

Espada Ropera: 51% Katana: 49%

Alabarda: 62% Yari: 38%

Arquebus: 47% Tanegashima: 53%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 4% Helmet: 2%

Armor: 14% Armor: 64%

2,756 Wins 2,244 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 84 Strategy: 74

Logistics: 74 Logistics: 86

Physicality: 83 Physicality: 88

Generalship: 86 Generalship: 89

Endurance: 85 Endurance: 89

Audacity: 93 Audacity: 81

"The reason Pizarro won so much was because his armor was holding to everything but the matchlock tanegashima, but his sword and alabarda went deeper as well as the alabarda's dismounting capabilities. Even with Oda dominating many X-Factors, Pizarro just had the more advanced weaponry and a better approach to battle." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's a battle of two of the fiercest defenders of their cultures:

Jewish Zealot: Extremely religious warrior of the Middle East who butchered all in their paths.

Vs.

Incan Warrior: Ancient Mesoamerican fighter who fiercely resisted nearly every invader they fought.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**July 13****th****: Germanic Ghost Warrior vs. Berber Warrior**


	41. Jewish Zealot vs Incan Warrior

Jewish Zealot: Fanatical Hebrew of the first century AD who went to extraordinary lengths to preserve their religion…

Vs…

Incan Warrior: Fiercest fighter of South America whose purpose was to be the best warrior of their time.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is probably the two most fanatical warriors in ancient history, both had to serve in the army and both were the greatest of their respective areas." DAM said.

"We've got to factor extremism and fanaticism is something we have to take in for the X-factors because of their mentalities, but for now, let's take a look at their makeup." Scarecrow said.

Zealot:

Circa: 66 AD

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Khopesh

Spear

Sica

Iron Scale Mail

Wicker Shield

Incan:

Circa: 1500

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Tumi Knife

Hacha Axe

Truncheon

Cotton Tunic w/ Bronze Chest and Shoulder Plate

Square Wooden Shield

Mid Range:

Spear vs. Hacha

"Since the Zealot spear is nearly identical to that used by Persians, we just need to test if it can puncture a bronze plate." Zivon said.

The team tapes a bronze plate to the chest and the expert stands by as Zivon gives the countdown. He thrusts straight into it, nearly half the spearhead goes through and into the chest. Scarecrow removes the plate and says, "This went through the plate, which is relatively thin, and right into the heart and possibly the spine, either way an instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But it only has one pure use, stab, the axe has more damage and can break your spear." the Incan expert said.

"The hacha was very similar to our modern wood chopping axes with the blade flaring out to increase the chopping area, except it had a copper blade. It was 3 feet long and weighed 3 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a gel torso with Zealot armor and shield and the expert must give three strikes, one to the armor, another to the shield, and the final to an unarmored area. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert brings the axe right down straight into the crown of the skull, digging right in the center of the skull and cutting down to the roof of the mouth. He brings it back and hacks at the shield, cutting a quarter of the way through it at its thickest part. He brings it aside once more and slams it into the armor, cutting a few scales apart. "Looking at the trauma, the first shot needs absolutely no deliberation, instant death, the shield is nearly useless to him and to the armor, we got about 130 psi, so enough to break at least one rib and possibly disrupt the heartbeat, possible kill." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I have to say it goes to the spear, it as a club and a spear end and it has the reach for me." DAM said.

"I can't say the same, an axe can chop apart anything, the spear really has only one purpose, so for me it's the hacha getting the edge." Zivon said.

"Spears do have a tendency to be cumbersome, where as an axe is simpler yet has options, edge hacha." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Hacha

Coming up, these warriors unsheathe their most savage weapons. Later, it's ancient Egypt's favorite sword versus a wide-bladed knife.

Special Weapons:

Sica vs. Truncheon

The team assesses the stats and film from the first sica test and must now just test the truncheon.

"The truncheon was a very simple but devastating Incan weapon. It was a small wooden club, about a foot and a half long and hit had a stone band around it with several spike radiating outward. It weighed about 3 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up another armored gel torso with the expert getting 15 seconds to do maximum damage. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams a spike of the truncheon into the armor, getting half of the spike in but it snaps off from the force. He brings it back and buries it into the temple, sending the head rocking. He brings it back across and backhands it into the side of the neck, the very tip of a spike protruding out the other side. He brings it up with two hands and digs it into the top of the skull as Zivon yells, "Time!"

Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "This is going right down the sternum and into the heart, instant kill. The next three shots are obvious instant kill, whether in the brain and leaving two gaping holes in the throat." Scarecrow said.

"But for its length, it is fairly heavy and what I feared might happen happened, a piece snapped off." DAM said.

"That's why we have 5 or 6 more spikes all around it." the Incan expert said.

So which special weapon gets the edge? "After reviewing the tape of the sica and the data of it, it definitely has enough force to go through a bronze plate, that and it's a steel weapon, it gets the edge." Zivon said.

"The nature of the sica is so savage because it's designed to go around shield or under helmets, it gets the edge." DAM said.

"That and the truncheon had a spike snap off, edge sica." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Sica

Close Range:

Khopesh vs. Tumi

"The khopesh we're going to test will be iron instead of the bronze one we previously tested with the Egyptian." Zivon said.

The team sets up a gel torso in the tunic of the Incan with bronze plates sewn in it over the shoulders and chest and a shield to the side. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the khopesh into the side of the body, slicing through the cotton and into the flesh. He brings it back and goes for the neck, nearly decapitating it for only a quarter inch of skin. He brings it back and hits it in the side of the face, knocking the head loose of the body. He brings it up with two hands and in two swings, nearly cuts the shield in half as Zivon yells, "Time!"

Scarecrow removes the armor once more and says, "The slice to the abdomen is going through the tunic and into the soft tissue but just doesn't go deep enough to hit vital structures. But as for the neck and head shots, obvious instant kill and his shield is near useless after what you did, very nice work." Scarecrow said.

"But you failed to kill him through his armor, my knife may not get through your armor but it's not meant to, it's meant to cleave and cut." the Incan expert said.

"The Tumi knife had two forms, a ceremonial and battle form. The battle one we constructed had a very broad blade like that of a pendulum axe, it the blade was copper and 6 inches across at the base. It was all a foot long and 2 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ballistics gel head to test the lethality of the tumi's slash in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the tumi down into the back of the skull, digging in until part sticks out the bottom. The expert tries to retract it but it is stuck, taking a few forceful tugs before it pops out. He then begins a barrage of swings to the back of the neck, cutting deeper and deeper until he decapitates it as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"What can I say; you don't need a doctor to be here to say he's dead. But as we watched the slow-motion of the replay you did cut down through the spine, so that is a kill in one swing to the head or neck." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "The tumi is a great slasher, but it's just that, a slasher, the khopesh can cut just do more and go deeper, edge khopesh." Scarecrow said.

"The khopesh has much better metallurgy and a deeper cut for my like, edge khopesh." Zivon said.

"The khopesh reached its greatest point here when it was iron; it killed countless heavily armed and armored Romans, edge khopesh." DAM said.

EDGE: Khopesh

Armor:

Iron Scale Mail & Wicker Shield vs. Cotton Tunic w/ Bronze Plate & Square Wooden Shield

"I say the Zealot, his shield way be weak but it's bigger and the metallurgy of his armor is much better and has more protection, edge Zealot." DAM said.

"The scale mail is superior but the shield of the Incan is sturdier, that makes me unable to decide, edge even." Zivon said.

"Iron is superior to that thin bronze and it's more spread out and harder than that tunic, edge Zealot." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Jewish Zealot

X-Factors

"We have to address the two biggest X-factors for these two first, here we have fanaticism, and the Zealot gets this because they pushed Jews into war with the Romans and at Masada committed mass suicide rather than being captured, so he gets a 95 to the Incan 87. For extremism, again the Zealot is one of the most outlandishly aggressive warriors we've seen, that just wanted separation from Rome and pushed an entire people into it, the Incans were just fighting for a cause, so the Zealot gets a 96 to the Incan 75. For ferocity, again Zealots are very fanatic and extreme, Incans can be brutal but nowhere near this extent, so the Zealot got a 93 and the Incan has an 86. For endurance, the Zealot did live in a desert climate; Incans were in a high mountain altitude and were constantly fit from thin mountain air and more red blood cells, so the Zealot gets an 87 to the Incan's 92. Finally for physicality, again the Incans are in a higher altitude and climb up high elevations nonstop to survive, so they get an 89 to the Zealot 83." Rob explained.

"We've compiled our data and research along with our weapons tests, now we just need to run the sim and see who's deadliest." Zivon said.

Zealot OOOOO

Incan ooooo Øø

The battle begins in the deserts of Israel, as five Zealots chant and sharpen their weapons, dozens of heavily mutilated Roman corpses nearby. But nearby, five extremely lost and disorientated Incans stumble through an unfamiliar desert and come upon the Zealot. Immediately, the Zealots perceive them as threats and pick up their weapons and give charge. The Incans are caught off-guard by their aggression and prepare themselves as they near. An unconvinced Incan has his doubts destroyed as a Zealot runs him through with his spear, ripping through his stomach and stunning him. The Zealot rips it out and in a flash, smacks the iron ball at the other end into his skull (ø). The Zealot turns to another Incan and thrusts his spear at him, but he narrowly dodges and chops it in two, catching the Zealot off-guard. He brings it back and swings it at the Zealot, who is still mesmerized by the feat he witnessed, cutting clean through his arm right below the shoulder and sending the Zealot flopping in pain before the axe finds its way into the side of his skull (Ø). He turns to a rushing Zealot and dodges his wild khopesh swing and in one solid swing, chops the Zealot's head right off with a sneer still on his face (Ø). But his lucks soon runs out as a determined Zealot catches him off-guard and thrusts his sica into his throat, going out the back of his spine (ø). An Incan comes rushing up behind him and buries a truncheon spike into his back as it snaps off. Enraged and in pain, the Zealot spins around and slams the forward curving end of the sica into his neck, cutting down to the windpipe as the Incan collapses from massive blood loss seconds later (ø). The Zealot grasps the spike in his back and yanks it out, only for a massive spurt of blood from his aorta the last thing to happen before he loses consciousness (Ø). The last Incans and Zealots square off, shuffling and eying each other before the Incans break and run, but a Zealot hurls his spear ahead and it digs into the upper thigh of an Incan dropping him to a knee and incapacitating him. The Zealot runs blindly to retrieve his spear but is met with the Incan's hidden tumi knife, slicing down the center of his face and into his skull (Ø). But he can't react in time as the Zealot comes running ahead and swings his khopesh at him as he runs by going into his neck to the spine, but sticking their and halting him from moving on (ø). He just manages to free it and see the Incan coming to raise his shield before the truncheon spike goes through it and into his arm, sending him further into a rage as he rips the truncheon away and discards his shield. He retaliates and slashes the Incan across his shield arm, cutting right down to the bone. Sent stuttering away, the Incan doubles over as the Zealot closes in. But stands up and delivers a vicious uppercut with his knife, slicing a large chunk of flesh of the Zealot's cheek and sending him reeling. The Incan closes in and grabs the Zealot by the hair and holds the tumi to his throat. But the Zealot connects with a wild elbow to the jaw, stunning the Incan. He turns and tackles the Incan to the ground and grabs him by both temples and puts his thumbs over the Incan's closed eyes. He forcibly shoves his thumbs in between the Incan's eyelids and gouges them out until he feels the back of his eye sockets, the Incan screaming bloody murder the whole while. The Zealot grabs his khopesh and holds his opponent up by the hair, and holds his blade right to his open mouth. He shoves it right in, cutting to the back of the mouth as the Incan had nothing left to scream as the Zealot saws now through the back of his head, cutting his head in two (ø). The Zealot swings the head around and shouts in victory, but unsheathes his sica and violently stabs the decapitated corpse.

Zealot: Incan:

Khopesh: 57% Tumi: 43%

Spear: 49% Hacha: 51%

Sica: 55% Truncheon: 45%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Armor: 11% Armor: 88%

Shield: 87% Shield: 9%

2,606 Wins 2,394 Wins

X-Factors

Fanaticism: 95 Fanaticism: 87

Extremism: 96 Extremism: 75

Ferocity: 93 Ferocity: 86

Endurance: 87 Endurance: 92

Physicality: 83 Physicality: 89

"The reason the Zealot won even with X-factors that could classify him as insane or sadistic, he had the advanced armor and weaponry to get the job done and did whatever it took to do that, but his shield failure did give the Incan a much higher win percentage." Rob explained.

Next Week: Its two vicious islanders who took no prisoners:

Hawaiian Koa: Native slaughterer of Hawaii who combined dance with one of the most lethal martial arts.

Vs.

Filipino Moro: Ferocious warriors who fought and practiced like the Maoris of New Zealand, but had steel that rivaled Spain.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**July 20th: Duke of Wellington vs. Robert E. Lee**


	42. Hawaiian Koa vs Filipino Moro

**Thanks to deadliestfan for this idea man, this episode is out to you!**

Hawaiian Koa: Fierce island natives who use a deadly combo of martial arts and nature-based weapons…

Vs…

Filipino Moro: Savages of the Philippines who's steel made them a very feared adversary.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"These are two of the most ferocious native fighters we've had to date, they wore little or no armor and relied on some form of dancing to interpret a martial art, we'll definitely have to test that." DAM said.

"Also the koas had the best of use of their martial art in that they used it to come up with strategic ideas and massages that prevented muscles from binding, the moro entered a trance-like state with his, but for now let's start it off with their stats." Scarecrow said.

Koa:

Circa: 1700

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Martial Art:

Shark-Tooth Club

Ihe Spear

Shark-Tooth Axe

Lua

Moro:

Circa: 1521

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Martial Art:

Kris

Panabas

Polynesian Cutlass

Haka

Special Weapons:

Shark-Tooth Axe vs. Polynesian Cutlass

"The shark-tooth axe was a very basic construction; it had a handle about a hand and a half long with tiger shark teeth tied to a hardwood base by cords on a crescent shaped side, and was also used as a throwing hatchet when necessary, it was 2 feet long and 2 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up a gel torso 15 yards away and the expert is given three axes to throw at the target to get a sense of accuracy and lethality. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert hurls the first axe down to it, sticking it sideways in the side of the neck. He grabs the next and whirls it overhand into the side of its face, sticking it right into the right eye and cheek. He grabs his last and throws it sideways again, sticking right into the chest of the target. Scarecrow removes the axes and says, "This first one is ripping into the carotid artery, this guy will lose consciousness then bleed out. The next one is a major loss, it goes through the eye and fractures the cheek bone but does not go further, but losing an eye, a huge setback. Then finally, this one in the chest, actually slipped between the ribs and managed to make a small puncture in the heart, but it's still a kill." Scarecrow said.

"But this also has close range capabilities, so if it knocks him down, I run up and finish the job." the Koa expert said.

"We may also see that some teeth may break off into the flesh and do a lot more damage, even tiny shards caught in a working muscle will be excruciatingly painful." Scarecrow said.

"But you only have so much opportunity before you'll be forced to move in, and the cutlass will keep you from doing that." the Moro expert said.

"The Polynesian cutlass was one long piece of hardwood carved with a sturdy head that flared out towards the end and flattened to nearly a wooden "razors edge" on the hitting side of the forward curve. It was 30 inches long and weighed 3 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up another test with the expert being given three swings at a ballistic gel torso. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the cutlass at it, crushing and even slicing into the neck. He brings it up and slams it onto the crown of the skull, cutting into it and shattering it like an eggshell. He steps back a slams it into the left side of the body, cutting a decent way in but not touching organs. "On this first shot, you've cut all major blood vessels and broken 3 or 4 bones of the cervical spine, near instant death. The next shot shattered his skull, cut his brain, and cause even more torque on his neck so maybe more broken neck bones, another instant kill. But this last shot, you did break the bottom most free-hanging rib on the left side but it didn't puncture anything and nothing vital was hit. But one factor I see with this is it can cause internal bleeding, very impressive." Scarecrow said.

So which special weapon gets the edge? "The cutlass is 100% reliable in my opinion, it can deliver blunt force as well as a slice, and throwing your axe can greatly affect you if you miss." DAM said.

"Well for me, the axe can outrange the cutlass and out range it as well, edge axe." Zivon said.

"Pieces of teeth in your muscle will incapacitate you and there is a real chance of tiny shards entering the bloodstream, edge axe." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Shark-Tooth Axe

Coming up, a curvy steel dagger dukes it out against a vicious club of the sea. Later, DAM takes a first-hand demonstration of how these two waged war with their martial arts. Finally, the ferocious pole sickle of the Phillipines faces off against a deadly spear of Hawaii.

Close Range:

Shark-Tooth Club vs. Kris

"The club was very similar to the axe except it was broader and had two sides full of tiger shark teeth. It was 20 inches long and 2 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up a pig carcass to see how badly it can slice flesh apart in 1 strike. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slices right into the belly of the big, spilling blood and guts. "Oh man, a shark bite wouldn't compare to this, you've cut through the wall of the intestine but not the intestine itself but it spilled out just the same, he's dead in seconds." Scarecrow said.

"We always go for softer areas of the body where we know it will weaken or kill you, belly, hamstring, neck, etc." the Koa expert said.

"But you're use teeth; I'm using steel and a blade that makes a nastier stab than your slash." the Moro expert said.

"The kris was famous dagger of the Phillipines and surrounding areas with a vary degree of blade waves, this one has 7 on its fine steel blade. It was 11 inches long and 1 pound in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up another pig carcass and the expert must only stab it once to see its one shot kill ability. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert brings it down into the chest of the pig with two hands, puncturing it all the way through. "I see why the people who made this made it wavy, right between the ribs and into the left lung, it will drop it and he'll be near incapacitated, but it won't kill on its own." Scarecrow said.

So which close range kill weapon gets the edge? "For me, it's the kris, a wavy blade causes more trauma and it's steel, not teeth." Zivon said.

"But again, pieces of shark teeth in a working muscle will make the pain so unbearable that you can't use that limb, the kris has to be right on since it can only stab, edge club." Scarecrow said.

"Like doc said, the placement must be perfect to kill with the kris; the Koas are trained to go to soft spots to get kills, edge club." DAM said.

EDGE: Shark-Tooth Club

Coming up, these two warriors whip out their most dangerous forms of self-defense. Later, a forward-curving sword duels it out with one of the hardest spears ever made.

Martial Art:

Lua vs. Haka

"The Lua is often known as the dance of Hawaii, it was more than dance. We used to break pone, find pressure points to paralyze you for a short time, or even loosen the muscles of our warriors and use our weapons more efficiently." the Koa expert said.

The team sets up two tests, one with a gel torso to see how much bone can be broken with this technique and a trained martial artist will be the next test dummy on how the pressure points can be affected. The expert walks up to the first target and grabs its arm by the bicep and forearm, then slams his knee up into the elbow, slapping it up like a triangle. He steps behind it grabs the head and slams his elbow down onto the collarbone, snapping it. He finally steps back in front and grabs its good arm by the hand, and then brings his forearm down into its shoulder, popping it out and leaving the arm dangling. He walks over the martial artists and forces two fingers down in-between his clavicle and neck, the expert grimaces and immediately loses balance. He gets back up and he is pinched in the side of the neck, his eyes roll back and he loses consciousness as the expert had pinched of his carotid. The expert quickly regains consciousness as he is laid down. "Wow, you choked him out with his own artery and knocked him down by pressing down on that aortic notch. Then to bones, is elbow is very hyper extended, is two clavicles are snapped, and his shoulder is dislocated, so you've rendered is limbs useless." Scarecrow said.

"Well, now it's my turn, the Haka was also a form of dance for use, but we used it to increase our weapon skill." the Moro expert said.

The next test is among the most dangerous, the Moro expert is armed only with a Polynesian cutlass and eye protection as the Koa expert will throw two shark-tooth clubs as fast and hard as he can at him. The Koa expert throws his first club, but the Moro expert, in one round swing, smacks the axe aside, only a foot away from him. Stunned, the Koa expert grabs and throws the next, and the Moro expert chops vertically down onto the axe, shattering teeth and bouncing it off the ground with force.

So which martial art gets the edge? "The Haka uses weapons with the capability of attack and defense, but not only are the Koa warriors trained with this, if your opponent closes in where weapons our useless and he can break your neck or knock you out by pinching you, you have that threat, the edge goes to the Lua." DAM said.

EDGE: Hawaiian Lua

Mid Range:

Ihe Spear vs. Panabas

"The Ihe spear was made of some of the hardest wood in the world found in Hawaii, and it had a sharply carved head and barbs behind it as well. It was 5 feet long and weighed 3 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up three pigs for the expert to thrust through. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts up into the first pig, going though its throat and hitting spine. He retracts it, now with pieces of flesh, and stabs the next target in the stomach, but it takes him three mighty tugs to free it to a torrent of blood and being bound in intestines. He steps up to the next and rams it right through the sternum and into the heart, smoothly retracts and allows Dr. Scarecrow to assess the damage. "This first strike is hitting the throat and it punctured and left a deep depression in the spine, instant kill. The next one has parts of his intestine ripped out and a lot of blood loss, he's dead. Finally, this guy has his heart ripped up and his thoracic spine it punctured and has depressed fractures in it, another instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But you are using wood; steel will always win that battle, especially if it can take your head off." the Moro expert said.

"The panabas is similar to other execution type weapons of Asia, a forward curved steel blade on a long wooden handle. The blade flares out at the tip, with the tip being straight and blunt edged. It was 2 feet long and weighed 4 pounds." Dave explained.

The test is set up one more time and the expert is given the same instructions. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slices right through the belly of a pig horizontally, hitting it's spine from the side and stopping. He moves to the next and slashes it across the belly, making a deep cut. He moves to the last and slams the blade into its face, cutting it in half and digging into skull. "The first shot is destroying intestines and a kidney, very quick death. The next guy has a deep cut, but it doesn't cut the wall holding in the intestine, so it will hurt but not kill. The last guy though is that lucky, his skull is pierces and the brain is cut, another near instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The panabas had one failure, with such a long handle and short blade, I can see it inflicting more superficial cuts than kills, the ihe is just harder and more prone to kill, edge ihe spear." DAM said.

"But we have steel versus wood again, but this time the steel is the slasher, and a very fine one at that, edge panabas." Zivon said.

"It's basically like a falx, so you can hook it around and impale somebody as well as deflect with the curve of the blade, edge panabas." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Panabas

X-Factors:

"First up, we have training, while very high and close, the Koa can keep his muscles from locking and break bone with his hands, so he gets a 94 to the Moro 86. For ferocity, the Moros literally tore Magellan apart, and they trained just like the Maoris, so the Koa gets an 84 to the Moro 93. For endurance, the Koa have the training and massages to keep them limber and active, so they get a 91 to the Moro 87. For physicality, again, the Koa can choke you out and break your neck with their bare hands and keep going, so they get a 90 to the Moro 89. For killer instinct, Koa only killed in the most extreme situations such as wars, Moro were breed fighters and warriors, so the Koa got an 83 to the Moro 94." Rob explained.

"This will be very close in my mind because of the lack of armor and the weaponry we saw, let's hit the switch." Zivon said.

Koa OOOOO

Moro ooooo Øø

The battle begins on a beach in Hawaii, as five Koa warriors limber up and relax themselves in the sun. But they're peace is soon interrupted by a group of strange, dark men sticking out their tongues and slapping their thighs. The Koa realize what they are doing and ready a volley of axes. They fling them simultaneously in the air, but most of the Moros react quickly and smack them to the sand with their bare hands or dodge them, but one gets by a swing and slices the entire side of a Moro's neck open, sending him squirming to the ground in a gush of blood (ø). The Moros look on that Koas, angered, and charge them with their weapons in hand. A single Moro goes berserk and, before the Koa can react, he brings his panabas up and slams it onto the crown of the skull of a Koa who was drawing his club (Ø). He turns to his next opponent and parries a shot of his spear and chops him in the neck, cleanly decapitating him as the corpse flops to the ground and convulses (Ø). He turns around just as an ihe goes right through his stomach. He looks at the Koa with only anger before he draws his kris and stabs the stunned Koa in the throat (Ø). But he soon succumbs to his wound and collapses to his side with the spear still impaling him, blood drenching the sand (ø). The remaining Koa make a stand and shout for their ancestors as the Moros come flooding over, one gets ahead of himself and swings his kris down at a Koa, but it is dodged and the Koa swings his shark-tooth club up, slicing him from his throat up to his chin, cutting his throat in two (ø). Another Moro comes with his panabas raised above head with two hands, but before he can bring it down, the Koa grabs him by the carotid with two fingers, stunning and paralyzing the Moro for a few seconds before the Koa holds the club to his throat and slits it (ø). He turns and waits for the last Moro only to see him right on top of him, bringing his cutlass down and bouncing it off his skull, leaving a long, narrow depression in his skull (Ø). He turns to the last Koa to see him doing the Haka. Now enraged, the Moro charges ahead and brings down his cutlass, only to have it buried in the sand. The Koa steps on his foot and, with his other leg, kicks his knee, bending it back the other way. Even with the unbearable pain circulating through him, the Moro brings his cutlass up again, only to have the other end of the ihe spear knock him in the jaw, cracking it and stunning him. The Koa grabs the cutlass and flings it aside along with his spear. He walks around the Moro and pushes him to his knees, sending a jolt of pain through his knee. He grabs his wrists and brings his arms back behind him, the palms facing out towards the side. The Koa places his foot on the Moro's back and pushes and pulls at the same time, popping the shoulders out of the Moro's sockets and making him weep in pain. The Moro steps closer to him and puts a hand under his chin and his other on the crown of his skull and, in one hard 90 degree twist, snaps his neck (ø). The Koa raises his fists in the air and shouts for the favor of the gods.

Koa Moro

Shark-Tooth Club: 55% Kris: 45%

Ihe Spear: 43% Panabas: 57%

Shark-Tooth Axe: 47% Polynesian Cutlass: 53%

Lua: 64% Haka: 36%

2,511 Wins 2,489 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 94 Training: 86

Ferocity: 84 Ferocity: 93

Endurance: 91 Endurance: 87

Physicality: 90 Physicality: 89

Killer Instinct: 83 Killer Instinct: 94

"The reason the Koa won was because they could kill you or incapacitate you with their bare hands, and they were very hard to tire or even touch. But the Moro was very close because he could stop an axe in mid air and he had steel weapons." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's a fearless defender against a brutal attacker:

Sikh Warrior: India's religious soldier who unveiled some of the most bizarre array of weapons and armor.

Vs.

Ottoman Foot Soldier: Unsurpassed marksmen of the Ottoman Empire who led them to conquer the world.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**July 27****th****: Robert the Bruce vs. Babur the Great**


	43. Sikh Warrior vs Ottoman Foot Soldier

Sikh Warrior: Unconventional butcher of India who fought with even more unconventional tactics…

Vs…

Ottoman Foot Soldier: Overwhelming force of incredibly disciplined marksman and swordsman.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is a very classic battle, an unconventional guerilla force versus a disciplined, unstoppable army; let's see how that plays out with the sim." DAM said.

"Also one thing is the psychology of the warriors; Sikhs fight for their religion and their country at all costs. Ottomans fought like a hive-mind state of the Roman legions. But for now, let's take a look at what makes them up." Scarecrow said.

Sikh:

Circa: 1859

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Khanda

Pistol Shield

Katar

Steel Top

Brass & Iron Butted Chainmail with Steel Plates

Ottoman:

Circa: 1529

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapon and Armor:

Gurz

Miquelet Rifle

Khanjar

Chichak Helmet

Zirh Gomlek

Close Range:

Khanda vs. Gurz

"The gurz was a hollow, steel mace that the Ottomans used to bludgeon through even plate armor of Christians. It was 27 inches long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a test with a ballistics gel torso in the helmet and armor of the Sikh and the expert has three shots, one to the chestplate, one to the shield, and a final to the helmet. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the mace down onto the helmet, denting it right inward like an aluminum can. He brings it back and bashes it into the shield, snapping a quarter of it off. He brings it back to his side one last time and slams it onto the center of the plate, denting it in just like the helmet. "This first shot is massive, we got over 300 psi with that swing to the helmet and skull, his brains are liquefied. The plate shot dented in and with over 200 psi, definitely a lot of broken bones and some internal bleeding. To the shield, we got over 250 psi on that mace smash, so definitely a shattered forearm." Scarecrow said.

The team reviews the stats and video of the khanda and the data divides our experts in giving an edge. "The bludgeoning effect of the khanda won't have that great of an effect on the great chainmail the Ottoman wears or himself, the gurz is lighter and faster, edge gurz." DAM said.

"I disagree, maces are naturally slow and this sword and similar martial arts training to the Rajput make it just as faster and deadlier, edge khanda." Zivon said.

"Same here, speed on the draw and the cut give the Sikh khanda my edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Khanda

Coming up, two razor sharp daggers square off in a one-shot kill test. Later, it's a bizarre quadruple concealed carry weapon against a high power, high accuracy musket.

Special Weapons:

Katar vs. Khanjar

The team sets up a gel torso in the armor of an Ottoman, and the expert is given one thrust anywhere on the chainmail. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts the blade into its guts, getting half of the blade into the body. The team removes the armor and Scarecrow says, "Right into where the large intestine begins to hook over the small intestine and the aorta behind it, massive blood loss and a kill."

"It did take so much force just to bust through our chainmail, but your chainmail is weaker and our blade is finer." the Ottoman expert said.

"The khanjar was a double-edged dagger with two small quillons on the side, not much for protection but nonetheless it could pierce gabs in armor or chainmail. It was 14 inches long and weighed under a pound." Dave explained.

The team sets up another gel torso in the Sikh's armor and gives the expert the same instructions. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts his dagger right to the side of the steel blade, going diagonally into the body and out through the shoulder blade. The team removes the armor and Scarecrow says, "It with right between the ribs, through the left lung and into the heart, through it and out the scapula, instant kill right here."

So which special weapon gets the edge? "It's all katar, it can punch through anything and it can deflect attacks." Scarecrow said.

"I love the katar, it can go through anything you point it at, edge Sikh." Zivon said.

"No contest here too, the katar is just devastating." DAM said.

EDGE: Katar

Long Range:

Pistol Shield vs. Miquelet Rifle

The Sikh expert walks to the group with a wooden shield with four bosses on it with holes in them. "This is our famous pistol shield; it has four small pistol barrels in them with percussion caps behind them. The best thing is in the center on the back, there is a mechanism you use to fire the cocked guns, so you can fire one at a time or all at once. It's 21 inches wide and 7 pounds in weight."

The team sets up a test with an armored gel torso 15 yards downrange. The expert stands ready to fire all four shots at once, reload one barrel and fire it. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert pulls the lever of the mechanism and they shoot, and two holes appear in the target, one in the throat and another in a steel plate on the chest. He kneels down with the shield still strapped to his forearm and reloads the shot and places a percussion cap. He cocks the trigger above it and fires, the ball going wide of the target. Scarecrow removes the armor once more and says, "You went through his throat and spine in one shot and in another you went through his heart, both instant kills. And it took you 32 seconds to reload."

"But you're accuracy was diminished from even that range, I'll guarantee at twice the distance I'd do even better." the Ottoman expert said, brandishing his rifle. "This is the miquelet rifle, although it is a smooth-bore musket, but the barrel is 45 inches long and the lead ball fits very snuggly inside the barrel. The very first thing Ottomans were trained with was bows and this gun."

The team sets up a new gel torso in the armor of the Sikh and the expert is given two shots 30 yards downrange. The Ottoman expert ups the ante and draws a circle with a Sharpie marker on the steel plate right over the bottom of the heart of the torso, the dot is same diameter as his bullet. Zivon gives the countdown and he fires, going right through the chestplate and out the back. He props the gun on the ground and rams another round down and black powder, then primes the pan. He raises it once more and fires, sending the round right through the middle of the end of the nose guard on the helmet. "Your first shot is hitting both of the ventricles in the heart and going out through the spine, instant kill. The next one is right through the point of the nose and through the brainstem and out the chainmail on the back, instant kill. An average reload time of 48 seconds, good work." Scarecrow said.

"But you didn't hit that circle dead on, so your accuracy is not what you claim it to be." the Sikh expert said, pointing out that the bullet went a little left of the dot, making it into a black-crescent.

"Yes, but I did that on purpose, now it looks like the sickle on the Ottoman flag." he rebutted.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "It's four shots against one shot every minute; the edge has to go to the pistol shield." Scarecrow said.

"The Ottomans are the best marksmen of their time, and we just saw that to great effect here, and you can just sit outside the range of the shield and you're fine, edge miquelet rifle." DAM said.

"But you still have a shield with offensive and defensive capabilities, so I'll just close in on you and then pull the triggers, edge shield." Zivon said.

EDGE: Pistol Shield

Armor:

Steel Top and Brass & Iron Butted Chainmail w/ Steel Plates vs. Chichak Helmet and Zirh Gomlek

"These armors are very similar in my opinion, but the armor of the Sikh performs just like that of the Rajput, that gives the Sikh my edge." Zivon said.

"But it's butted chainmail, so I could go through that thing with a fork! Zirh gomlek is nearly impossible to penetrate, and his chainmail has superior metallurgy, edge Ottoman." DAM said.

"But with all those combinations of metals, it has to work out pretty well if it's lasted that long into the 19th century, edge Sikh." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Sikh Warrior

X-Factors:

"As always, we have training first up, and the Ottoman gets the edge with his unsurpassed marksmanship and the Sikh is a guerrilla force, so the Sikh gets an 81 to the Ottoman 87. For ferocity, the Sikh's fought no-holds-barred for their religion and land, the Ottoman would just crush you and let you be on your way if you were lucky, so the Sikh gets a 93 to the Ottoman 88. For endurance, its dead even here, Sikh's had intense and large amounts of weapons training, the Ottoman infantry would march for days to get to their goal, so they both get a 91. For physicality, the Sikh gets a slight edge here because he is constantly training with his weapons in the multitudes of Indian weather, so he gets a 93 and the Ottoman gets a 90. Finally, killer instinct, the Sikh's were breed in a warrior/honor class system, but the Ottomans took no prisoners and killed armies to the last man, so the Sikh gets a 94 to the Ottoman 95." Rob explained.

"Once again it's a guerrilla force against an organized army; let's see who comes out on top." Zivon said.

Sikh OOOOO

Ottoman ooooo Øø

The battle begins in central India outside a bamboo forest in a clearing, as five Sikh warriors pray very intently and then begin to tend to their weapons. But in the distance, 5 Ottomans look to avenge their janissaries' losses and take India. They begin to sneak around them and into the bamboo forest behind them, 25 yards away. They all drop to one knee with their rifles in hand and fire, all shots find a mark, three go through the lungs and heart of one Sikh and the other two go through the back of the helmet and skull of another (Ø, Ø). The Sikhs turn to their invaders and pick up their weapons and charge, the Ottomans then do the same. But as they begin to close within 10 yards of one another, the Sikhs drop down and open the latches on their shields and fire, only two of the 12 shots hit, one goes through the heart of an Ottoman and the other passes through the side of another Ottoman's neck (ø, ø). The Ottomans stop dead in their tracks in shock as the Sikhs unsheathe their swords and come charging ahead, but one Ottoman charges ahead himself and slams his gurz into the gut of a Sikh, sending him front-flipping onto his back and knocking the wind out of him. Before he can rise, the mace comes down onto this face, completely pulverizing it in (Ø). He turns just as a Sikh buries his katar into his stomach, just making it through the chainmail and his large intestine, as the Sikh leaves him to drop to the ground face-first, sending the katar deeper into his body and through his spine (ø). One Sikh goes charging ahead once more, spinning around and flailing his khanda at such speeds that the Ottoman does not anticipate where the attack will come from when the sword slices right through his face and into his skull diagonally (ø). The last Ottoman sneaks behind him and sticks his khanjar into the back of his neck until it pops out his throat (Ø). The Ottoman turns to the last Sikh just in time to receive a backhanded slash across the cheek from his katar, cutting him to the bone. He goes reeling back and picks up a fallen comrades mace. He spins around with the mace high above head only to be stabbed in the side by the Sikh, sending him to the ground. The Sikh drops his katar and picks up his khanda, and brings it up for the final strike. But the Ottoman sits up and nails the Sikh in the side with his mace, sending him running back in pain. The Ottoman gets up and spins the Sikh around right before he smashes the gurz onto his helmet, smashing his skull and breaking his neck but he still stands in a daze. The Ottoman brings his gurz back like a bat and smashes it into the side of the Sikh's head, sending him spinning to the ground (Ø). The Ottoman raises his gurz in the air and shouts for his empire.

Sikh: Ottoman:

Khanda: 48% Gurz: 52%

Katar: 57% Khanjar: 43%

Pistol Shield: 39% Miquelet Rifle: 61%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 55% Helmet: 21%

Armor: 89% Armor: 12%

Shield: 39% No Shield

2,369 Wins 2,631 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 81 Training: 87

Ferocity: 93 Ferocity: 88

Endurance: 91 Endurance: 91

Physicality: 93 Physicality: 90

Killer Instinct: 94 Killer Instinct: 95

"The Ottomans won the battle because they had sturdier armor, a more accurate and reliable long range weapon, and a lighter and more destructive short range weapon, things the Sikh and his X-factors could not counter." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the deadliest and earliest people to settle savage lands:

Maasai Warrior: Fearless tribesman of Africa would attack a pride of lions with only their spears.

Vs.

Australian Aborigine: Enduring native of Australia who fought giant prehistoric beasts, invading Europeans, and other aborigines.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**August 3****rd****: Caligula vs. Qin Shi Huang**

**Anon Historian, thank you very much for the information, I've changed their title in that episode, but from the information I found they did practice the haka as it was pretty much universal throughout the Phillipines. Also, 2 HUGE announcements for the 2 part season finale!**


	44. Maasai Warrior vs Australian Aborigine

Maasai Warrior: African tribesman who gets kill predators that pose threats to them, their cattle, or for their honor…

Vs…

Australian Aborigine: Long time native of Australia who fought everything from giant man-eating lizards to invading Europeans.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"We have two of the oldest and most ancient cultures to date, and two of the most enduring because of the climate and animals they hunted and were hunted by." DAM said.

"We have tremendous amounts of X-factors for them; the Maasai jumped ritually for hours or even days, the Aborigine were bulky, strong people as we'll soon see in their stats." Scarecrow said.

Maasai:

Circa: 1930

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Simi Knife

Lion Spear

Knobkerrie

Ox-Hide Shield

Aborigine:

Circa: 1790

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Nulla Nulla

Giant Sawfish Rostrum

Boomerang

Wooden Shield

Special Weapons:

Knobkerrie vs. Boomerang

"The knobkerrie was one of the simplest and hardest clubs ever made. It is a gradual widening of the handle right up to a solid ball, and the whole thing is made of ironwood. It was 35 inches and weighed 3 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a bull skull and a ballistics gel torso with a shield out in front, the expert is given one shot to each. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert smacks the club into the skull, shattering all but a small corner of the skull. He moves to the torso and slams the club against the shield, denting in some pieces of wood. He brings his club up with two hand and, in one swing, completely obliterates the skull down to the eye sockets. "Oh wow, this is probably the best club I've seen, the cow skull is just dust, and it shows on his skull, you egg-shelled it and compressed the head so far it just exploded. To the shield, it dented the wood and we got over 150 psi, so the radius, maybe even the ulna, is broken in multiple spots." Scarecrow said.

"It's impressive, but you have to get fairly close, the next thing you'll see isn't just thrown, it's dual purposed." the Aborigine expert said.

"The boomerang we made was a convex type, like that of a simple bow. The outer edge is blunted while the inside is finer for cutting and sawing. It was 28 inches long and ¾ of a pound." Dave explained.

The team gives the expert two boomerangs, one for a 15 yard throw at a ballistics gel torso, the other to run up and hit another gel torso and the shield. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert whips the boomerang at the target, bouncing it off the skull with a crack. He grabs the next and goes running ahead and, with the sharpened end, cracks the skull. He turns it around and smacks the center of the shield. "Good work, the first shot we got over 150 psi, so a definite skull fracture and a kill. The next one is over 200 psi and the fineness of the blade left a long, deep dent in the skull, another kill. But to the shield, the shape of it deflected a lot of the blow, so you only registered 30 psi." Scarecrow said.

So which special weapon gets the edge? "The edge goes to the knobkerrie, that thing can split skulls and shields more likely than a boomerang would." Zivon said.

"I think that the boomerang is just a stupid tool for war, it's meant to hunt, the knobkerrie will splinter wooden shields and skulls alike." Scarecrow said.

"Same here, a much harder wood and it's more proficient and closer ranges, plus the Maasai shield held firm, edge knobkerrie." DAM said.

EDGE: Knobkerrie

Coming up, the machete of Africa duels with a shield splitting short-club. Later, these two unveil their most savage weapons at mid range.

Close Range:

Simi Knife vs. Nulla Nulla

"The simi knife was a knife of Africa similar to a machete except it was double-edged and came to a broad, triangular point. It was 17 inches long and weighed just over 1 pound." Dave explained.

The team sets up another ballistics gel torso and the expert must do as much damage possible in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the blade into the side of the skull, cutting clean into brain. He frees it and stabs through the throat of the target and out the back of its neck. He then brings it back and slashes several times forehand and backhand, four times in all, and finally comes up and cuts the head off in a diagonal manner as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"That first shot to the skull is a no brainer, pardon the pun, you're cutting through skull and brain, instant kill. The next shot is stabbing through the throat and into the spine, instant kill. Then to these slashes," Scarecrow evaluates them all, "the one in the stomach did cut through the wall of the intestines for 2 inches, so intestines will protrude and he'll die soon. But all others don't really go further than muscle, so pain and bleeding but no kill. But you more than made up for that by cutting his head off, a beautiful instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But against the body, your slashes are useless, only a blunt weapon will kill them, and that's what I have." the Aborigine expert said.

"The nulla nulla was the primitive club of Australia used by all Aboriginal tribes but each with a different little peculiarity to that tribe but all are meant to split wooden shields and skulls. This one is made of solid carved timber that bulks out at the head in a round ball shape. It was 15 inches long and weighed just over a pound." Dave explained.

The team sets up another gel torso and a shield next to it, the expert must hit it once and the target with the rest of his 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert wallops the outer edge of the shield, pressing it in but it slowly regains its shape. He slides to the target smacks its left temple and retracts and shatters its jaw next. He then imitates the slashes across the chest by the Maasai expert with his club, hitting the chest backhand and forehand two times a piece as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"With the shield, you registered a 30, not enough to break bone and where you hit his arm was their anyway. Next, you knocked in the thinnest part of his skull, near instant kill. His jaw is shattered next, not a kill but still very debilitating. Then to the rib shots, you've given this man a flail chest because nearly all of his ribs are busted, so he won't be able to breath easily and his lung will bruise at sites vital for blood oxygenation, this is a kill altogether." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gives their team the edge?

"I'm with the simi knife, what we just saw is the reason swords replaced clubs." Scarecrow said.

"Iron versus wood, slasher and piercer versus bludgeoner, for metallurgy and more options I have to go with the simi." DAM said.

"The way it seems, swords tend to be faster and more versatile than clubs, for that the simi knife gets my edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Simi Knife

Mid Range:

Lion Spear vs. Giant Sawfish Rostrum

"The lion spear was the essential tool for the Maasai; it was to them what the wakizashi was to the samurai, always by their side. It had a 39 inch long spear head, sharpened on both edges and to the tip. Then it had a two inch wooden grip and after that was another 39 inch long iron spike to finish mortally wounded lions, so 80 inches in all and 3 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up two pig carcasses and the expert is given two spears, one to throw from 15 yards away and the other to use at close quarters with both ends. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert grabs the first spear, holds it over his shoulder, and hurls it at the pig, going right through its chest. He grabs his other spear and trots to the other pig and stabs right through it, the head going nearly all the way through it like the previous spear. He retracts it and turns it around and, quick as lightning, goes just as far with the spike. "Wow, this thing definitely is suited for taking down lions, the first one is right through the heart, and the whole blade is through him, instant kill. The next one is in the liver, which will kill only because of the depth of penetration, but the next shot is as perfect a placement with that size of a spike you can get, right through the liver and the inferior vena cava behind it, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But you are throwing this at us, what makes this any better than the boomerang! Once I dodge those, I'll slice you to death with this." the Aborigine expert said, producing a sawfish rostrum. "This is the rostrum of a giant freshwater sawfish, both edges being studded with sharp, tooth-like projections. The Aborigines would kill it then cut off the rostrum and a small, semicircular groove would be cut into it so it could function as a gripping point. This particular specimen of rostrum was 3½ feet long and weighed 3 pounds."

The team sets up another pig carcass and the expert is given three shots do damage the carcass. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert rips right into the belly and pulls it through, sawing through it like a maquahuitl and spilling blood and organs everywhere. He brings it up to his side again and slices into the side of the neck, then saws through the neck again, cutting to the spine. He brings it to his other side and swing at the ribs, digging into the flesh and sawing deeper once more as he pulls it out. "Oh my, that first shot is cutting right through everything in its way, the intestines are mangled and blood loss is just too profuse, near instant kill. The next one first severs all major arteries on the left side of the neck, and the ripping action cut to the throat, instant kill. Finally, the rostrum actually goes between the ribs, and hits the right lung, but the sawing action fractured the ribs it was between and cut the lung and pulmonary artery in half, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon does the team give the edge?

"I'm torn here, the spear has a ranged ability but the rostrum has the damage capabilities of the maquahuitl, my edge is even." DAM said.

"The rostrum does cause a lot of damage, but it's made of bone, which is more likely to break under stress unlike the iron in the spear of the Maasai, plus it's meant to hunt lions, so you know it's reliable, edge spear." Zivon said.

"I see the rostrum having a much easier time ripping the Maasai ox-hide shield to shreds unlike the spear on the wooden shield, plus the rostrum seems to me to have more options with a slashing/sawing action, edge rostrum." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Even

Armor:

Ox-Hide Shield vs. Wooden Shield

"The wooden shield has more durability than that of hardened hide for me, edge Aborigine." Scarecrow said.

"Same here, wood will prove harder than the hide, edge Aborigine." Zivon said.

"I'm going with the ox-hide; it can deflect the blow over its vast surface area so you hardly feel a thing unless he's using the rostrum." DAM said.

EDGE: Australian Aborigine

X-Factors:

"As always, training is first on deck, and the Maasai gets this because he is trained to track and hunt a number of animals that can kill them or their cattle, so he gets a 76 to the Aborigine 64. For ferocity, again, the Maasai hunted things like hyenas and lions, which could kill them very easily, so they get an 89 to the Aborigine 75. For endurance, they both endure a very harsh, desert-like climate and have to be hardy, and while the Maasai is underweight, they practice a ritual "jumping dance" for hours or even days, so the Maasai gets a slight edge with an 86 to the Aborigine 85. But on the flip side, for physicality, the Aborigines are big, bulky guys where as Maasai are underweight in most cases, so they get a 74 to the Aborigine 87. For killer instinct, both overcame and have killed great predators in order to survive, the Maasai with lions and hyenas, while the Aborigine with things like megalania and giant saltwater crocodiles, but the Aborigine has endured and outlasted many creatures so he gets a 90 to the Maasai 86." Rob explained.

"We've got all the data from statistics, weapons, and x-factors compiled, let's start the sim." Zivon said.

Maasai OOOOO

Aborigine ooooo Øø

The battle begins in the scrub of Kenya as five Maasai warrior gather thorny bushes in the late afternoon to build a fort for the night to keep predators out. But now roaming aimlessly through new land, five completely lost Aborigines wander upon these strange tall men. One Maasai taps another and the shoulder and points out these travelers, but they both mistake the pain they have on their bodies as war paint and the Maasai who first noticed them grabs his spear, takes two magnificent jumps in the air, and goes running ahead with his spear held above head. The Maasai charges up until about 10 yards and then hurls his spear, going through the chest and out the back of the closest Aborigine (ø). No longer mesmerized and now angered by these giants, the Aborigines draw their weapons and walk ahead, one whips his boomerang at the Maasai who just attacked them, bouncing it off his skull and dazing him. The assaulting Aborigine runs ahead and grabs his boomerang then the Maasai by the throat with his other and forces him to the ground before beating a visible dent in his skull with four blows (Ø). But as he rises, the group of Maasai warriors are already on them and the back of his skull is caved in by a rock-hard club (ø). This Maasai warrior goes running at another Aborigine only to have his stomach sliced open by a long, bizarre looking club, he only looks wide eyed at his blood on it as he collapses (Ø). But another Maasai raises his knobkerrie overhead and whirls it overhead at the Aborigine, knocking him right in the forehead and sending flailing back, knocked out cold. The Maasai unsheathes his knife and runs ahead and leaps high in the air with his knife in front of him and comes down, skewering the unconscious Australian (ø). But he has no time to free his blade when a maraca-shaped club cracks the back of his skull (Ø). The Aborigine has only time to rise and see a Maasai high in the air with his spear above him, clasped in two hands above the face of an angry madman. But he is saved by his comrade stepping in front of him and slicing his throat open in mid-air with the rostrum (Ø). But they turn to the last Maasai as he hurls his spear and impales the rostrum-wielding Aborigine through his shield, sending him to the ground with a gut full of iron (ø). The Maasai quickly unsheathes his knife in mid-stride and leaps in the air in front of the Aborigine and digs it into the side of his shield, cutting into it by a good inch. The Aborigine jerks his shield aside and rips the knife from the Maasai and retaliates with a swing from his nulla nulla, but the Maasai just barely gets his shield in front of him to absorb the blow. He shoves the Aborigine back and runs to a fallen comrade and grabs his club. The Maasai turns to the charging Aborigine and meets the swing of his nulla with a swing of his shield, leaving him exposed as he swings his knobkerrie at him, but it is deflected by his shield. The Aborigine drops to his knee as the Maasai drops his shield and begins to smash the shield to smithereens, shattering the Aborigines entire forearm. He brings his club up again for a final blow but is hit in the left side of his ribs by the quick rising and striking Aborigine, sending the Maasai reeling back in pain. The Maasai searches the ground frantically on his hands and knees for a weapon and his fumbling fingers find a spear. He spins on his rump and holds his spear to the charging Aborigine, who impales himself through the abdomen on the entire blade, immediately collapsing on top of the Maasai (ø). The Maasai rolls the corpse off him and looks around the surrounding area and sees a lion staring at him. He raises his spear and shouts at it, sending it sprinting away. He then drags his comrades and their weapons back to the fort and finally finishes it just as night falls.

Maasai: Aborigine:

Simi Knife: 57% Nulla Nulla: 43%

Lion Spear: 55% Giant Sawfish Rostrum: 45%

Knobkerrie: 68% Boomerang: 32%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Shield: 17% Shield: 41%

2,712 Wins 2,288 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 76 Training: 64

Ferocity: 89 Ferocity: 75

Endurance: 86 Endurance: 85

Physicality: 74 Physicality: 87

Killer Instinct: 86 Killer Instinct: 90

"The reason the Maasai one was because he was just more advanced the nature based weapons of the Aborigine, and their active lifestyles and fearless lion hunts made them too much for the Aborigine too." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's part 1 of the 2 part season finale, and it's two of the finest leaders in history:

El Cid: 11th Century Reconquista leader who's bold tactics led his troops to victory even after his death…

Vs.

Suleiman the Magnificent: Unstoppable Ottoman sultan who led the Empire to it's golden age.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**August 10****th****: Pyrrhus of Epirus vs. Vercingetorix**

**Whoo, almost their guys! I pushed back the super secret second part of the season finale because I am backlogged by school and forensics (I'm going to state doing a 4 minute speech on the battle of Hastings, last year I did Cannae and got gold!). One minor announcement, I will have started a Twitter account so you can follow me, ask questions, and learn more about my next moves DeadAliveManiac. Also, I've set up a poll on my profile page asking if Deadliest Warrior should get 1 more season, so go vote! Also, thanks for the best month I've ever had on Fanfiction since I joined, in March 2013 I had over 3,000 views and over 1,000 visitors from over 40 countries, thanks so much guys!**


	45. El Cid vs Suleiman the Magnificent

El Cid: National hero of Spain whose number of legends nearly outnumbers his number of slain Moors…

Vs…

Suleiman the Magnificent: The greatest of Ottoman sultans who nearly conquered Europe.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"Finally, we have two of the most influential people in their own areas, El Cid for Spain, and Suleiman for Turkey. We also will look at El Cid's Besiege and Ambush at Valencia against Suleiman's Outnumber and Overwhelm at Mohacs." DAM said.

"With that we also need to start off, as always, with the tail of the tape." Scarecrow said.

El Cid:

Circa: 1094

Age: 51

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, and Tactics:

Colada

Tizona

Misericorde Dagger

Steel Helmet

Chainmail Hauberk

Besiege and Ambush

Suleiman:

Circa: 1526

Age: 31

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, and Tactics:

Kilij

Shamshir

Khanjar

Steel Turban Helmet

Ottoman Warrior Cuirass

Outnumber and Overwhelm

Special Weapons:

Misericorde Dagger vs. Khanjar

"The misericorde dagger was a round bladed but came to a very fine point, so it could go between links in chainmail or between weak points in plate armor and finish them off. It was 14 inches long and just over a pound in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ballistic gel torso in the armor and helmet of Suleiman and the expert is given a stab to both. Zivon gives the countdown and, gripping the dagger like a knife, brings it down on the helmet, making a little round hole. He switches his grip and wheels his dagger around and right between two plates and through a small patch of chainmail. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, sticking his fingers in the wounds, "Whoa, this first one is actually hitting brain, not always an instant kill but it will just because it went in far enough to hit brain matter and blood vessels. The next one is right between the circular and arch-shaped chestplates and right through the heart, instant kill. So you've demonstrated both power and accuracy, good work."

"But you limit so much of what you can do by having such a narrow blade, I not only can do more damage with a stab but I can also slash with the khanjar." the Suleiman expert said.

The team sets up another test with a new gel torso in Cid's armor, and the expert is given the same rules except he must slash at an unprotected area, too. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs down onto the helmet, but it only slides off, making an agonizing nails-against-chalkboard screech. He switches his grip and quickly cuts the throat of the target in two, then follows up with a stab in the gut. Scarecrow once more removes the armor and says, "Well, the first shot to the helmet didn't register and the only thing I can think of is his ears may be right from that scratching nose. Then you redeemed yourself and cut his throat and carotids in two, instant kill. Finally, you went right through his intestines and left kidney, that is a very quick kill." Scarecrow said.

So which special weapon gets the edge? "The misericorde has to go through or around the steel plates, whereas the khanjar is supposed to go through helmets and it went through the chainmail hauberk like butter, edge khanjar." Scarecrow said.

"But a blade as thing as the misericorde was being used far into the Medieval era with it being able to go through gaps in steel plate as we just saw, edge misericorde." DAM said.

"It can't slash, but the misericorde will go through a lot deeper than the khanjar, so that give it my edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Misericorde Dagger

Coming up, it's a fierce saber against a fear inducing sword. Later, DAM dissects the Besiege and Ambush as well as the Outnumber and Overwhelm by these two legends. Finally, the Ottomans signature sword dukes it out with Cid's other famous sword.

Mid Range:

Tizona vs. Shamshir

"The Tizona is El Cid's most famous sword; apparently it could inspire fear into unworthy adversaries just by looking at it. It was comprised of Damascus steel, which was and still is among the finest steels out there. It was 41 inches long and weighed 2 pounds." DAM said.

The team sets up two pig carcasses, one with armor and one without and marked by spray pain for a slash at the midsection and neck as well as a stab right below the midsection slash. Zivon gives the countdown and steps up to the unarmored pig and, in one overhead chop, completely decapitates it. He brings it to his side and, just as smoothly as the first, cuts the pig straight in two. He then makes his own improvised pierce, going into the chest but not out the back. He steps up to the armored pig and thrusts underhand up into it, but it bounces off the side of the circular chestplate. Undeterred, he brings it under once more and stabs right beneath his previous failure, going right through the chainmail. He brings his sword up again and, just as before, cuts the pigs head right off. "Nice, I see why this sword is so famous. Two clean decapitations, one is cut in half and stabbed through the heart, and the other has a stab through his small intestine and spine, all are either kills or instant kills." Scarecrow said.

"But he had one shot the bounced off, so it still shows he can't go through the plates. My sword will go right through his armor much more easily." the Suleiman expert said.

"The shamshir was a saber nearly as universal to the Middle East as the saif. It was very deeply curved yet had a thin blade that came to a sharp point, so it was still a great piercing weapon. It was 35 inches long and weighed just under 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up two more pig carcasses, one armored and one marked with spray paint, and the same rules apply. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slashes into the abdomen, cutting right in the center of the paint and between the ribs. He brings it back and pierces well through the pig. He brings it overhead and chops down, cutting all the way down to the spine. He moves to the next target and thrusts underhand up into the armor, piercing at and the pig. "Well this sword isn't as powerful as the kilij but it's much sharper and thinner, hence why it slid right between the ribs, instant kill. Then you nearly decapitated him, another instant kill. But on the pierce you actually missed the target by about two inches and you'd actually miss any vital structures as you go from one side of the body to another, a lot of pain but no kill. But on the armor you went straight forward and hit the abdominal aorta, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm all in with the Tizona, that sword is legendary and it just proved to me why." DAM said.

"They are really well suited for cutting things up, but they both punctured armor, yeah one went deeper but every shot had the potential to kill from both, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"I see the shamshir as very light and the broadness of the Tizona parrying it may leave the user wide open to it's more devastating cut, edge Tizona." Zivon said.

EDGE: Tizona

Next, it's a reign beginning victory at Valencia against a miraculous recovery at Mohacs. Later, it's a rapier on steroids against among the deadliest sabers in history.

Battlefield Tactics:

Besiege & Ambush vs. Outnumber & Overwhelm

"What was El Cid's method to win battles?" DAM asked the El Cid expert.

"His usual tactic was siege warfare and attack any counterattacks while they're off guard, and there's no better instance than Valencia." He responded.

DAM uses the TouchTable to reenact the battle. "On July of 1093, Cid begins to lay siege to the city after a new Muslim regime overthrew the previous leader who he considered to be his "client". So he gets his logistics in order and builds a siege camp at the city of Juballa just outside the city. The Muslim garrison abandons the city but the new ruler, Ibn Jehhaf, refused to abandon. So El Cid closes closely in day after day and even burns down the cities suburbs to prevent them from getting supplies. As he closes closer and closer to the city, the intensity of his siege progresses and he's starving the people inside to the point of cannibalism. In June of 1094 the city is now his but it's far from secure. He receives intel that another Muslim army is coming to counterattack his position. So in December he takes the initiative and catches them off guard in an ambush, nearly destroying the entire army."

"What was the most prominent approach that Suleiman used?" DAM asked the Suleiman expert.

"He would use his great numbers in combination with the most disciplined soldiers to carry the day, and his finest hour was at Mohacs." He replied.

DAM uses the TouchTable once more to reenact the battle. "Suleiman has the overwhelming advantage of nearly 100,000 troops to the Hungarian 25,000, of which 12,000 are there elite, armored shock cavalry. The battle opens up and the armored cavalry goes storming ahead into the Ottoman center, their only hope is just a wild charge and then kill everything within reach. It actually causes the dispersal of an Ottoman cavalry unit and they move further in, but this is when all hopes of victory are crushed when they come up to a line of cannons chained together in an impenetrable wall and the Janissaries. Then the rest of the knights join the fray to be met with this cannon fire and fought desperately to reach Suleiman, but they were flanked on both sides and another Ottoman surge sent the Hungarians into a route, killing over half the army."

So which battlefield tactic does DAM give the edge? "I am shocked that Suleiman's greatest battle was where he allowed an army to do such a disorganized and audacious maneuver that almost ended up in his defeat! El Cid, on the other hand, did not play around and he took the initiatives in every situation, edge El Cid." DAM said.

EDGE: Besiege and Ambush

Close Range:

Colada vs. Kilij

"The colada was Cid's other sidearm and the second most famous. It was actually the inspiration for swords like the espada ropera because of its thrusting and slashing power. It was 39 inches long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up two more pig carcasses, one marked with spray paint just as in the first test, and the other in Suleiman's armor. Zivon gives the countdown and, in a mighty two-handed swoop, cuts the pig right in two. He brings it back and effortlessly impales the pig through on the sword. He then brings it up and cuts deep into the pig, cutting down to halfway through the spine. He moves to the next pig and thrusts right beneath the circular chestplate, going right through and pushing the chainmail in the back. "The first shot is just incredible, that blade is so thin, so it must be very sharp and have great steel. The pierce is though both lungs and the heart, and the final one is a functional decapitation, instant kills all around. Then to this final shot, right through the guy's liver and out his back, not an instant kill but will definitely incapacitate." Scarecrow said.

"But you still have to get around my plates, the kilij can spear you anywhere on your armor even if it's meant to be a slasher." the Suleiman expert said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "You know what, I'm going with the colada on this, it has a much easier time thrusting and outreaches the kilij." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, I love the kilij, it can cut a man in two in one swoop, and that weight at the tip gives it a spear like thrust, edge kilij." Zivon said.

"But you have to angle that blade to be able to thrust, with the colada; it's just a flick of the wrist and bam, done deal, edge colada." DAM said.

EDGE: Colada

Armor:

Steel Helmet & Chainmail Hauberk vs. Steel Turban Helmet & Ottoman Warrior Cuirass

"Suleiman is incorporating steel plates in his armor, he gets the edge." Scarecrow said.

"The helmets are similar, but Suleiman's armor is just more advanced." Zivon said.

"The entire testing the weapons of El Cid had to go around those steel plates, Suleiman's weapons had no trouble." DAM said.

EDGE: Suleiman the Magnificent

X-Factors

"First up we have strategy, Cid got this for always seeking the initiative to catch an enemy off guard and to attack only when necessary, so he got a 90 to Suleiman's 83 because Suleiman relied on his numbers and training rather than any tactical or strategic finesse. For initiative, again, El Cid thrived on the initiative, if Suleiman had take his initiatives, we may be praying towards Mecca right now, so Cid gets an 86 to Suleiman's 74. For generalship, Cid takes this because after his death his men were able to break a siege and win, Suleiman quickly lost military power after his failures at Vienna and was forced to put down rebellions, so Cid got an 85 to Suleiman's 78. For endurance, Suleiman is constantly on the move with his army, and only when old age gripped him was he forced to ride in carriage to battle, so Cid got an 80 to Suleiman's 85. Finally, leadership, Suleiman brought the Ottoman's to their highest extent, Valencia fell shortly after El Cid's death, so he gets a 71 to Suleiman's 93." Rob explained.

"Two people who crusaded against one another's religious groups in different periods, let's see who's on top this time." DAM said.

Cid OOOOO

Suleiman ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in the Iberian Peninsula as El Cid and two of his four men search a clear, green, flat pasture for any ways to set up ambush for his next battle against the Moors. But a different Muslim intruder is nearby, Suleiman the Magnificent and his troops have wheeled around Africa and into the Iberian Peninsula, hoping to crush Europe on two ends. He and his Ottomans rise up a hill to this flat area and see El Cid and his men. Suleiman orders his men forward and everything about their walk is in-sync, from their legs lifting and feet hitting the ground. El Cid and his soldiers, not impressed, simply wait for them to get in reach. When the Ottomans get within 10 yards, two Castilian knights pop up and flank the Ottomans, one digging his dagger into the neck of an Ottoman, while the other impales another on his dagger through the chest (ø, ø). But they both meet the same fate as the other two Ottoman soldiers turn, raise their shamshirs, and slice them over the face backhandedly, once again completely in-sync (Ø, Ø). El Cid sends his other men forward to deal with the heathens, but the favor quickly turns as their marching onslaught continues with Suleiman chopping the head off one Castilian and quickly unsheathing his dagger and stabbing the other in the throat, letting him fall forward and force the entire blade out the back of his neck (Ø, Ø). Suleiman suddenly stops and has his men take on their last adversary, who unsheathes his colada. As they continue their slow walk, Cid wheels around to the one on his left and rips the right side of his neck wide open, from throat to spine, with a wicked swing (ø). He turns just as the other Ottoman brings his shamshir back underneath him and thrusts at him. Cid barely dodges this and stabs the Ottoman in the chest, who, in his last breath, grabs the blade and falls with it ripping it from Cid's hands (ø). He unsheathes his Tizona but can't turn as Suleiman slashes him across the thighs, forcing him to his knees in a shriek of pain. Suleiman walks around El Cid and kneels in front of him, sitting on his haunches, and simply smirks and shakes his head at him. He rises and goes behind Cid, who feels a cold steel against his neck. Suleiman brings it to his side to behead his adversary and swings, but El Cid drops to the ground at the last moment, rolls over, and swings at Suleiman, cutting off both his hands and sending the sultan to the ground, hunched over in agony on his knees. Cid slowly rises and raises his sword up above his head and brings it down, cutting Suleiman's head right off (ø). He raises his sword, with a smile, and shouts, "El Tizona!"

Cid: Suleiman:

Colada: 51% Kilij: 49%

Tizona: 54% Shamshir: 46%

Misericorde Dagger: 46% Khanjar: 54%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 2% Helmet: 4%

Armor: 32% Armor: 14%

2,509 Wins 2,491 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 90 Strategy: 83

Initiative: 86 Initiative: 74

Generalship: 85 Generalship: 78

Endurance: 80 Endurance: 85

Leadership: 71 Leadership: 93

"The reason El Cid won was because he had superior steel in his swords, and he was adept at setting ambushes and traps. But Suleiman's armor was holding out much more and his more disciplined troops nearly carried him to the day, but Cid just had the swords and X-factors to back him up." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's a match-up so insane, so controversial, and so secret; you'll have to tune in next week to find out what it is!

**June 1st: The four-part Back for Blood special returns, with the two deadliest warriors and two deadliest generals squaring off to see who can dethrone Hannibal and the landsknecht dopplesoldner**

**August 17****th****: Simón Bolívar vs. George Washington**

**Wow, just one more to go! I'm really gonna miss uploading these until June, oh well! Also to clear up any confusion, the poll was for the show Deadliest Warrior, not the story. Now for the first part of big news…Deadliest Warrior will end after Season 5. Season 5 is confirmed but the date is pending, I'm just out of original match-ups of ancient or semi-modern warriors to fight, maybe if I do more research and come up with/get ideas from you guys Season 6 may be a possibility, keep your fingers crossed. To find out what my future plans are for FanFiction after this all ends, tune in next week to find out! And as always, follow me on Twitter DeadAliveManiac. Wish me luck at state for forensics today, I'll tweet the deats about how I did!**


	46. Deadliest Warriors vs Zombies

It's come to this, the most audacious, insane, and one of the most controversial match-ups in Deadliest Warrior history, it's…

The 5 deadliest generals and the 5 deadliest warriors of the first two seasons…

Vs…

A Horde of 1,000 Zombies!

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"First off, we have to name the rules," Zivon said, "The first one is that the warriors will have the knowledge of how to kill the zombies and how the infection spreads. Second, each general will command four warriors, so we will have a total of 25 warriors. Next, we will address the generals and their warriors. First up, we have Hannibal and he will lead the Spartans into battle, then Genghis Khan will lead the Polish winged hussars, Vlad the Impaler will lead the landsknecht dopplesoldners, Saladin will lead the rajputs, and Charlemagne will lead the English longbowman. Finally, for the warriors with ranged weapons, they will be given a pre-designated amount of gunpowder and ammunition, so it will eventually become a melee fight."

"We have all the data compiled from past tests and all the X-factors plugged in, let's see who survives." Scarecrow said.

Warriors: 25

Zombies: 1,000

The battle begins in the desolate and decaying wasteland of a metropolitan city, as the five generals and their groups of warriors convene on a center street. The city is putrid with the smell of rotting flesh, and the moaning of the infected never ceases. The soldiers all huddle up and decide their next move when a massive horde of the undead begin to come in on them from all directions. Genghis takes the initiative and mounts his horse and leads his shock cavalry ahead, then unleash a round of bullets and arrows, barely denting the numbers. Hannibal orders his Spartans forward behind his elephant and he entices the elephant to charge, battering through a large number of the legions, but the smell and noises soon grow too much for the elephant and, as it runs back through the horde, Hannibal loses control and the elephant steamrolls through the team, goring and snapping a tusk off in a landsknecht's gut and causing a hussar's horse to panic and rear up, falling back on it's rider and crushing his hips.

24 850

Hannibal soon abandons his pachyderm, tucking and rolling off of it as it crashes at the horde Genghis was fighting, and rejoins his Spartans as the horde nears them, but on the other end Genghis and his remaining hussar's are cutting them down now with lances and swords. Charlemagne steps up behind Hannibal and has his archers fire at the nearing horde with a stunning pace, quickly giving them several yards of breathing room. Vlad orders his landsknecht to form up volley fire and fire at the horde by Genghis, but the first volley is disastrous as one of Vlad's rounds hits a hussar in the gut, knocking him to the ground and in pain as a group overrun him and bite and tear out his unarmored flesh.

23 815

The injured hussar soon arises in pain and pinned by his horse, realizing that it is being eaten by a few of the infected. His gasp draws their attention and he unsheathes his saber, slicing one right in the head but another falls on him, which he promptly shoots through the jaw, but another falls on top as well, chewing his face off before working to his throat.

22 813

Genghis blindly hurls his lance into the horde and sticks one in the forehead, then unsheathes his saber as the hussars do the same, snapping the lances in the faces of several zombies in one thrust. They fall back and let the dopplesoldners fire their final rounds and Saladin's rajputs fling all their chakrams before they approach once more, slicing through the horde. But as they turn back, many zombies grab the tail of the horse and hold it still as they rip the hussar off and dine on him and the horse.

21 755

The other hussar runs to help his fellow comrade, cutting down a few more zombies in his charge, but he blindly reaches out to pull up his comrade and is ripped off his horse, he too is the next course for the undead.

20 750

The longbowman now run out of arrows and Hannibal sends his Spartans forward in their phalanx and walks beside them, hacking down any stragglers that have gotten ahead of the horde. He has them wait awhile after hurling their javelins as far as they can, and as the horde gets close, has them fall into a narrow alleyway, the horde now turning away from the main group and following them. He has them assume phalanx once more and thrust at anything getting too close. The Spartans follow this with absolute precision, impaling and smashing the skulls of many infected until there is a 4 foot tall wall of corpses separating them. Hannibal and the Spartans press closer to the wall and hack apart any infected that try to cross the wall with a shield wall and quick thrust of their swords. One manages to take non-fatal stabs as it crawls over their shields and falls down behind them, latching onto a Spartan's ankle with its hands then his thigh with its teeth. He stabs it with the butt spike of his spear but he is soon stabbed through his chin and into his brain by another Spartan.

19 645

Genghis falls back behind Vlad's lines and fires his last arrows, all counting. Vlad orders his dopplesoldner's forward with zweihander swords out and Vlad carrying his halberd. They begin a bloody battle as they hack, slash, and stab through the brains of the infected; some landsknecht actually cut them in half and stab them while they're down. Genghis looks back at the idle longbowman and sees a landsknecht rise, his eyes glazed over, blood dried on his mouth, chin, and throat, and the tusk still lodged in his ribs. Genghis grabs his last arrow and sends it through his eye, sending him down for the final time. Things begin to push Vlad and his troops back and they drop their medium range weapons for their closer range swords. Vlad's kilij wows the landsknecht's as they continue to split skulls. One landsknecht has a close encounter as a zombie latches onto his gauntlet and bites his forearm, but doesn't make it through the chainmail before he impales it on his dusack. He can't free it before several more zombies latch onto him and pull him down. At first, they struggle with the armor, but chew out his legs and face.

18 535

Charlemagne can wait no longer for Hannibal and has his archers draw swords and hack the front lines of the undead legions. They charge ahead and are lopping heads in two before they see the dangers of going shield-less as one of their own has his sword grabbed by an unrelenting infected and his throat is torn apart as they tackle him to the ground and gnaw through him.

17 530

They slam their sword into one infected apiece and leave them in favor of dagger and shield tactics. Charlemagne sheathes his Joyeuse and draws his seax and joins his longbowman in wait. But before the undead can reach them, Charlemagne hears Hannibal shout and sees him waving at him before he disappears back into the alley. Charlemagne and his men follow, one of his men inspecting a bite on his wrist. Charlemagne huddle his men into the alley and volleys his two axes at the oncoming horde. Hannibal and his Spartans finish placing all the corpses on top of the pile and has his Spartans wait at the bend of the alleyway and has Charlemagne on the other side of the bend, waiting for a two-pronged assault. Hannibal sees some infected begin to climb over the tower of corpses and throws his three soliferrum javelins, all find a mark. Hannibal's face takes on a moment of clarity and he retrieves the javelins and snaps off the heads, all about a half a foot in length now. He orders his Spartans to do the same with their spears and has them stick the spikes into the ground right in front of the pile, the cement now long worn away to dirt. On the other side, Charlemagne catches his wounded longbowman checking his wound and, after saying a prayer, slams his seax into his head.

16 490

Genghis simply sits in amazement and watches Saladin and his rajputs charge at the horde now encircling the building by the alley, cutting through the horde to the point where it has now broken into two sections, one attacking the alleys, the other head to close in on Saladin, Genghis, and Vlad. Genghis rides ahead to assist them and cuts through a good many more zombies before his horse stumbles on a corpse and tumbles, falling right in front of the horde but he quickly rises up and abandons the horse, which is now being devoured. He grabs his shield from his back and assists the rajputs and Saladin and cutting down any closing in infected as they slowly back towards Vlad. He and his landsknechts now grow exhausted, their blows barely enough to crack the skulls of the oncoming ghouls. Vlad looks back to see the heightened state of desperation and looks to his own situation then at his dopplesoldners. He first stabs one in the face with his kilij and before the other can realize, he slashes his thighs, cutting muscle and sending him to the ground, helpless. Vlad leaves his men to be devoured by the horde, buying the others time.

14 465

Saladin has his men fall back but one Rajput decides to hold them off, with tremendous displays of flexibility, agility, and energy, he cuts down dozens of infected with only his bhuj. But the axe begins to become heavy and he only lops of another zombie's skull as he is bitten in the neck and pulled down to a ravenous group.

13 405

Hannibal and his Spartans watch and laugh as the zombies crawl over and impale themselves on the spikes, he and his men every so often would kill any that didn't die on the fall and would move the corpses to the pile in a hurry, now over 6 feet tall. He moves the spikes back a little further and now orders them to kill anything that comes over and survives the spikes. Within seconds, dozens of infected pore over, many plopping face first into the spikes, but their bodies now impede others from falling on the spikes and they rise, only to be quickly cut down in more and more massive numbers. On the other side, Charlemagne and his men stab over their shields at the oncoming horde, not even getting any separation between them and the infected. Some zombies crawl at them and go unnoticed as they rip one longbowman off his feet and drag him back into the crowd to be chewed and ripped apart.

12 315

Charlemagne, Hannibal, and their troops our now being pressed further and further back by the non-stop assault until their at each others' backs. The Spartans decide to batter ahead and smash and slash anything that moves. They manage to push them pack a few feet and cut down a few before their all engulfed by the horde.

9 295

Hannibal is now left on his own and hacks at any of the oncoming zombies, chopping skulls up with his falcata. On the other bend of the alley, Charlemagne slams his seax into another zombie from behind his shield, but it sticks and the corpse falls, disarming him. He desperately reaches for his Joyeuse when he hears a loud trumpet and the ground begins to tremble. Soon after, a massive beast plows through the infected and sends horribly mutilated bodies everywhere, the fall killing the rest of them who survived the brunt of the assault. One longbowman mistakenly lowers his shield, anticipating rescue, when the remaining numbers in front of them pull him in. His screams are the last that Charlemagne and his last archer will hear as they hack and stab their way through the rest.

8 170

Vlad joins Genghis and Saladin and watch how fanatically the rajputs fight, chopping with sword, axe, and one stabbing and slicing with his katars. But he eventually gets to separated from the group and is pulled down by four zombies and more pile on. He screams and stabs at any he can in a desperate attempt to live, his armor prevailing so far. He gets in a sit-up position with only a few around him until one falls on his back and bites right through his spine, silencing him for good.

7 140

Genghis looks at Vlad and notices a fresh patch of blood dripping from his wrist. He grabs his gauntlet and rips it off, revealing Vlad's bite. Vlad angrily chops down on the Great Khan, but his shot is blocked by Genghis' shield before he is met with a slash to the face, cutting down to the bone. Vlad goes reeling back and spins around and slashes Genghis across the abdomen, not producing much more than a display of sparks. Now furious, Genghis stabs Vlad in the stomach with his saber, going right between the two lines of plates and through the chainmail, dazing him. Genghis loads up another swing and decapitates the prince of darkness.

6 141

Saladin sees Genghis and Vlad's fight just in time to see him murder Vlad, making him furious as he doesn't know Vlad was bitten. He goes to Genghis but the horde once again separates the two, and Saladin furiously cuts through the horde as Genghis passively takes steps back and cuts the closest ones down. Eventually, Saladin cuts his way through but sees that the forgotten part of the horde is now almost upon them. Saladin turns and drops his shield to hold both his saif and sappara to cut down as many possible as Genghis turns and desperately cuts down all who come near. They are almost closed in when the elephant comes crashing through once again, Hannibal on it's back. They run to the gap and rendezvous with Charlemagne as Hannibal turns back around, battering through the horde until a newly reanimated longbowman rises, dagger grasped firmly in hand. It walks right beside the beast and, in attempt to just hit it, he actually stabs it, sending the elephant into full blown panic and charging to the horde which the rajputs have diminished, crushing the few remaining zombies but also impaling a rajput on through the back of the head with it's good tusk and stomping in the others head.

5 95

Saladin spins Genghis around and points to Vlad's corpse, which has just dragged back. Genghis lifts up his arm to reveal the bite, just when the head reanimates and begins to growl at them. Genghis removes its helmet and lifts it up, then slams it down on the ground like a football, cracking it open like a watermelon. Soon Hannibal ditches the elephant and is on the complete opposite side of the horde from his comrades and remembers his Iberian training. He walks up to the horde and methodically bashes one zombie in the head with the shield and hack another with the falcata, eventually making it back as Charlemagne sends his last man on a death run to the horde with his Joyeuse, slashing all the way to the center before he is encircled and the screams begin again.

4 60

Charlemagne grabs his axes and seax off the dead and hurls the axes once more, killing two but drawing the attention of the horde once more. Saladin and Charlemagne charge boldly ahead, cutting down the horde to half its size when a zombie latches onto Saladin's back and chomps through the side of his neck, spraying blood and making Saladin shriek in pain before Charlemagne impales both the zombie and Saladin's head on his seax.

3 30

Charlemagne turns and finds his Joyeuse on the ground once more and drops everything in favor of it. He chants a prayer in Latin and charges in, cutting heads in two and piercing skulls before his age catches up and he collapses to his knees, letting the remaining zombies engulf him and feed on him, without so much as a peep.

2 15

Hannibal and Genghis look at each other and smile, knowing they have victory in grasp. They walk up to the small circle of infected and slam their swords in the backs of their skulls until none are left, not one realized what was happening until they were cut down. Hannibal and Genghis look at Charlemagne's chewed corpse before Hannibal stabs him right between the eyes with his falcata. They turn to see all of other former allies rise, now one of the zombies. Hannibal and Genghis casually walk their separate ways to retrieve arrows and javelins respectively. Hannibal quickly volleys the four javelins into the faces of the three dopplesoldners and one of his Spartans and Genghis finishes the rest off with his bow, hitting them all between the eyes or in an eye.

2 0

Hannibal and Genghis stare at each other for a long time, Genghis checks Hannibal for bites. Genghis raises saber in the air and Hannibal brings his shield and sword out front before Genghis smiles, sheaths his saber, and extends his hand for a shake, to which Hannibal smirks, sheathes his sword, and returns it with a hearty shake.

Warriors: Zombies:

Close Range: 64% Bite: 36%

Mid Range: 85% Hands: 15%

Special/Long Range: 52% Zombie Plague: 48%

Friendly Fire Rate: 27%

2,530 Wins 2,470 Wins

"The reason the warriors one was because they had weapons and armor, plain and simple. They could also formulate strategies to keep the horde at distance and then move in with closer range weapons. But it was still very close because the zombies were still able to use their numbers and their ability to infect the warriors to make it a great battle." Rob explained.

**Wow, what a season guys! Vlad, that was just stone cold, and I saw what Shane did to Otis. I realize there is going to be a lot of questions and arguments after this so I encourage you now, please go to the Aftermath (just click the link on my profile) and voice your opinions, and as always review, subscribe, and favorite and follow me on Twitter at DeadAliveManiac. Also, I got my second straight year of gold at state forensics! Now, since I'm a man of my word, I have not one, but TWO special announcements! First, my next work will be an original story called Masters of the Battlefield: History's Most Brutal. It's on all the lives of past greats and not-so-greats throughout military history who've appeared on the story, so it's a documentary/historical analysis/drama from their perspective (Trust me, it will be very accurate as I have already been reading tons of books to build up their lives and accomplishments). Also, here are the season 5 match-ups in a date yet to be announced (and in no particular order)!**

**Oprichniki vs. Hashashin**

**Boudicca vs. Cleopatra**

**Anatolian Warrior vs. Assyrian Warrior**

**Stonewall Jackson vs. Zachary Taylor**

**Miltiades vs. Scipio Africanus**

**Harold Godwinson vs. Pompey the Great**

**Housecarl vs. Mongol Foot Soldier**

**Cyrus the Great vs. Ramesses II**

**British Sailor vs. Ming Warrior**

**Timur vs. Edward III**

**My first and only modern match: Joseph Stalin vs. Adolf Hitler! (I am aware these two fought in history but it will be when Hitler seemed unbeatable/unstoppable with Blitzkrieg and Stalin during the battle of Stalingrad.)**

**See you guys then!**


	47. Back for Blood: Ancient Generals

**Hello guys, welcome back to Deadliest Warrior, we've got a new host for a temporary time, our new doctor this Back for Blood special series is Metal Harbinger, and read his Deadliest Warrior Season H, it's really good!**

"We've only had one ancient general this season so it will be him taking on Hannibal today." Zivon said.

Hannibal: Punic War mastermind whose intrepid crossing of the Alps lasted just over 2 weeks…

Vs…

El Cid: Spanish Reconquista leader whose name is associated with legend and glory.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Metal Harbinger will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"So here we have it again gentlemen, the two deadliest warriors over our three season run, Hannibal Barca and El Cid, both renowned for their tactics and legends." DAM said.

"Well, just as Scarecrow would do, let's start it off with their stats." Harbinger said.

Hannibal:

Circa: 216 BC

Age: 29

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Falcata

Soliferrum

War Elephant

Montefortino Helmet

Bronze Musculata

Caetra

El Cid:

Circa: 1094

Age: 51

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Colada

Tizona

Misericorde Dagger

Steel Helmet

Chainmail Hauberk

Close Range:

Falcata vs. Colada

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso in Hannibal's armor and helmet, given a pierce to the armor and a chop to the helmet. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert hacks down onto the helmet with two hands, leaving a decent dent in it. He brings it back beside his hip and thrusts into the chestplate, getting an inch or two through. "On the helmet shot, we go over 60 psi, not a skull fracture but definitely dazing him. To the armor," Harbinger says as he removes it, "you've gotten through to the skin but fell short of perforating the intestinal walls, pain, but no kill."

The team assesses the videos of the falcata and they seem more divided than ever. "It has to be the falcata, it will make mincemeat out of Cid's hauberk and paired with his caetra, Hannibal is unstoppable." Harbinger said.

"But you have that reach with the colada and from the tests we've compiled, it would badly damage Hannibal's helmet with multiple swings, plus double edges give the colada my edge." Zivon said.

"I throw it up in the air for this one, the falcata has great chopping and stabbing capabilities, but the colada has reach and more of a pierce to it, it's even to me." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

Mid Range:

Soliferrum vs. Tizona

"We've seen the soliferrum's ability to go through chainmail time and again, but on horseback it's much more lethal, that gives the soliferrum my edge, and the Tizona has very limited dismounting capabilities." DAM said.

"But what if it misses? The Tizona will rip you to shreds if you miss with that, edge Tizona." Harbinger said.

"For me, decent accuracy and a little range are the only things that give the soliferrum my edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Soliferrum

Special Weapons:

War Elephant vs. Misericorde Dagger

"Well, you can stab an elephant with this, but you'd be the world's bravest, dumbest and, soon after, a dead man, the elephant will be unstoppable in this fight." Harbinger said.

EDGE: War Elephant

Armor:

Montefortino Helmet, Bronze Musculata, Caetra vs. Steel Helmet, Chainmail Hauberk

"I've seen it too many times with Hannibal against an opponent in chainmail, his chestplate is more reliable and he has a shield, edge Hannibal." Zivon said.

"The helmet of El Cid is stronger, but that doesn't matter if your armor in very vital areas is weak, edge Hannibal." Harbinger said.

"Hannibal has all around defense, helmet, shield, and chestplate, he is untouchable to Cid, edge Hannibal." DAM said.

EDGE: Hannibal

"We'll look at the comparisons in their X-factors after our final battle for all of our Back for Blood specials, but for now, let's see who our deadliest warrior is so far." Zivon said.

Hannibal OOOOO

El Cid ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in Spain once more, as El Cid and his Castilian soldiers rejoice over their leader's killing of the most powerful Muslim in history, Suleiman's head on a spike nearby. But he feels the ground tremble and a trumpet in the distance as a mighty pachyderm, a man in bronze armor on top of it, accompanied by two horsemen and two infantry. El Cid rises up, his soldiers cowering in fear of this mighty beast, as Hannibal has his horsemen charge ahead, giving Cid and his men very little time to prepare as the Numidians are already on top of them, hurling iron javelins. Both find a mark, tearing through the chest and throat of two Castilian soldiers (ø, ø). Unimpressed, El Cid waits for the Numidians to come back around at him, both with javelins drawn. He runs at them and dodges both of their javelins, then reaches up with his Tizona and cuts a Numidian's throat wide open (Ø). The surviving Numidian wheels around El Cid in a circle as he reaches for another javelin, but he can not draw it as Cid chops down on his shoulder with the legendary sword, severing his entire arm and plopping him to the ground. No sooner can he grab his wound than a dagger digs through his chest (Ø). Hannibal, having already slid down his kneeling elephant, begins to anger it by poking it with his soliferrum, egging it forward into a charge. Terrified, the Castilian's flee through the knee-high grass, but one stumbles through a rodent's hole, tweaking his ankle and sending him face planting to the ground as the elephant nears, stomping on his back and shattering everything in his chest and back (ø). The elephant charges forward, curling and raising it's trunk in fury. As it charges to the end of the tall patch, El Cid springs up and hacks his sword into the elephant's thick hide, cutting to a rib but sticking their as the creature trumpets in panic and barrel across the field and out of sight, the sword wobbling in it's side. But El Cid is caught off guard when an Iberian comes charging into the grass at him, a curved sword in hand. But his Castilian springs up from the grass and stabs him in the side of the neck with Cid's colada (Ø). The soldier throws Cid his sword and they walk out of the grass towards Hannibal and his Iberian, who watch on. Hannibal and the Iberian meet them as they exit the grass and begin a melee, Hannibal fighting the Castilian and Cid fighting the Iberian. The Castilian squares up with Hannibal and plunges his dagger down onto Hannibal, who raises his shield up in response. Miraculously, the blade goes through the shield and Hannibal's helmet and hit's his scalp, causing Hannibal to drop to a knee, but he quickly retaliates by lunging up at the Castilian with his falcata, burying the blade in his heart (ø). On the other side, the Iberian's blows are parried, shot for shot, by Cid's colada, infuriated the Iberian. He eventually smacks his hand and slashes Cid across the face, cutting from his left eyebrow, across the bridge of his nose, and down to his other cheek, making him clutch his bloody face and stumble back. The Iberian closes in but a wild swing by El Cid sends him spinning to the ground, his neck cut wide open (Ø). El Cid turns to face Hannibal, just freeing the dagger from his scalp, helmet, and shield, and they square off, both their faces a crimson mess. Hannibal puts his shield forward and moves ahead, to which Cid charges ahead and hacks the shield, but his shot bounces off. Hannibal stabs his sword around his shield at Cid's gut, but he jukes back and stabs at Hannibal, piercing his musculata and hitting flesh beneath, nearly doubling Hannibal over as he retracts. Hannibal, still slightly hunched over, hacks at Cid's leg, cutting deep into the front of his thigh and makes him stumble backwards. Cid, hiding the pain, limps forward and dodges a smack of Hannibal's shield and slams his sword over Hannibal's helmet, denting it and stunning Hannibal. He brings it up again but Hannibal desperately kicks forward, catching Cid in the gut and doubling him over. Hannibal then chops down on Cid's helmet, but his blow harmlessly glides off and Cid capitalizing, stabbing Hannibal in the musculata again, piercing a little higher than the last but having the same effect as before in sending Hannibal into agony. Hannibal stumbles back and Cid slowly progresses forward with his sword ready in hand. Hannibal spins around and stabs Cid right in the left shoulder, making him yell in pain and take a knee when he retracts. He raises his blade once more but Cid lunges forward and stabs him in the side of his thigh, dropping him too. He brings his sword to his side and swings at Hannibal's head, connecting with the side of his helmet and making Hannibal's head sway and throwing his helmet across the field. Enraged by the pain, Hannibal hacks at Cid's head, but his blow is caught by Cid's colada and he grabs Hannibal's sword and rips it away from him, flinging it towards his helmet. Cid brings his sword up and slams it down onto Hannibal, but his shot is blocked by his shield and a quick right hook dazes Cid. Hannibal attempts to turn and crawl but Cid grabs him by the back of his armor and spins him around and stabs him in the chest, going through armor but going no farther than a rib. Now desperate and woozy from blood loss, Hannibal uses a burst of energy and bashes Cid in the temple with his shield, knocking it off him and sending him flopping back, the sword retracting from his armor. Hannibal turns and crawls as fast as he can to his sword and grabs it just as El Cid flops onto his back, but he is quickly met with an elbow, breaking his nose. Hannibal rises to his even bloodier opponent and hacks down on him, both on their knees, and Cid desperately blocks it with his unarmored forearm, cutting halfway through it and spewing blood and making Cid scream once more. But he brings his sword back and thrusts at Hannibal's neck, who barely catches the shot in his shield, sticking it in his boss. Hannibal flings the shield aside, nearly making Cid lose his grip and sending him flailing to the side, and turns as Hannibal head butts him, dazing him even further as the blade slides out of his forearm and Hannibal lethargically gets to his feet with his falcata raised over head in his right hand. Cid brings his sword up again but he isn't quick enough as Hannibal buries the falcata into the crown of his skull, making him limp instantly (ø). Hannibal kicks him off the blade and falls to his back and whistles for the horses, one coming to his aid. He slumps gut-first over and rides into camp for his wounds and rest, he'd look for his elephant tomorrow.

Hannibal El Cid

Falcata: 45% Colada: 55%

Soliferrum: 56% Tizona: 44%

War Elephant: 64% Misericorde: 36%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 36% Helmet: 5%

Armor: 17% Armor: 92%

Shield: 8% No Shield

2,529 Wins 2,471 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 97 Strategy: 90

Initiative: 82 Initiative: 86

Generalship: 91 Generalship: 85

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 80

Physicality: 84 Physicality: 86

Leadership: 85 Leadership: 71

"The reason Hannibal won was his ability to outrange Cid at mid and out-perform him in special weapon, plus his sturdier armor, multitude of winning X-factors, and a shield, but Cid made this very close with his tenacity, seeking any sort of an initiative, and just finding any desperate way to win." Rob explained.

Next: It's our first modern Back for Blood match-up, and they're sadistic:

Napoleon Bonaparte: French Emperor who became histories most well-known man for his brutal battles.

Vs.

Francisco Pizarro: Giant conquistador who ravaged the Incan Empire with guns, cannons, and steel.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**I hope you guys really enjoyed this fight, I feel I got lazy on the fight for El Cid vs. Suleiman so I definitely needed to improve. So get ready for Season 4 on June 15 and go to The Aftermath to past episodes to ask questions and wait for the next batch of why warriors weren't chose from this season on The Aftermath. As always, follow me on Twitter at DeadAliveManiac and friend me on X-Box Live at DeadAliveManiac for fun in Halo 4, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, Minecraft (if you want to make something, I've worked a lot on Photoshop and this to make statues of famous generals, so for I've made Hannibal, Napoleon, Robert E Lee, Timur, and Julius Caesar but it's still ongoing and I'm also working on famous battle maps such as Cannae, Hastings, Austerlitz, Carrhae, etc.), Deadliest Warrior 1 and 2, and more in the future. Also, look out for the season 5's announcement and the debut of my new original story, Masters of the Battlefield: History's Most Brutal, coming out next year. Finally, please thank Zivon96 for the Zombies vs. Deadliest Warriors matchup, he pitched the idea to me in Season 2 and I grew off of it, so thank him and read is story, Deadliest Warriors of Fiction.**


	48. Back for Blood: Modern Generals

Napoleon Bonaparte: Maniacal French Emperor who dominated Europe for over a decade with countless casualties…

Vs…

Francisco Pizarro: Merciless Spanish conquistador who brought the fall of the most powerful empire in South America.

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Metal Harbinger will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"Here we are once more for generals, but this time its modern generals and we've got two metaphorical and literal giants duking it out." DAM said.

"Once again, let's show their stats and tools of their trade." Harbinger said.

Napoleon:

Circa: 1805

Age: 36

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons:

Cavalry Saber

1777 Charleville Musket

8 Pound Cannon

Pizarro:

Circa: 1532

Age: 56

Height: 6'6"

Weight: 200 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Espada Ropera

Arquebus

Siege Cannon

Morion Helmet

Steel Breastplate

Close Range:

Cavalry Saber vs. Espada Ropera

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons and come to separate conclusions. "The espada ropera just has options on horseback you don't get with a saber, edge espada ropera." Harbinger said.

"I disagree; Napoleon's saber is better designed for horseback, whereas the espada ropera is more of an infantry sword improvised to be a cavalry sword, edge saber." DAM said.

"Well, it's same here for me and Harbinger, more options for the espada ropera on foot and horseback." Zivon said.

EDGE: Espada Ropera

Mid Range:

1777 Charleville Musket vs. Arquebus

"This decision is too easy, we tested a similar weapon to the musket and it failed, plus history shows this being able to pierce steel armor at a fair distance, edge Napoleon." DAM said.

EDGE: 1777 Charleville Musket

Long Range:

8 Pound Cannon vs. Siege Cannon

The team reviews the tapes and stats of the cannons and the discussion ends. "The 8 pound cannon all the way, the siege cannon has a larger round but this is more maneuverable, more advanced, and can be loaded much quicker." DAM said.

"Napoleon is the master of artillery and Pizarro's cannon is just too cumbersome, clear edge to Napoleon." Zivon said.

"The 8 pounder is just the signature weapon of Napoleon, that alone for a man with so many battles to use this is enough to get the edge." Harbinger said.

EDGE: 8 Pound Cannon

Armor:

Nothing vs. Morion Helmet, Steel Breastplate

"Easiest choice right here, would you rather be unprotected or encased in steel, edge Pizarro." Zivon said.

EDGE: Francisco Pizarro

"We've covered everything and now we just need to find who our deadliest modern general is." Zivon said.

Napoleon OOOOO

Pizarro ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in western France as Francisco Pizarro and four conquistadors unload treasure and a siege cannon from their conquest of Japan, then roll the cannon, treasure, and supplies through an uphill wooded area and reach the top of it in time to see Napoleon and four French soldiers end a drill in their muskets and cannon. Pizarro has his men inch closer and drop on their knees, ready to fire. Napoleon sees this and has two of his men turn the cannon as they fire, striking a Frenchman on a horse next to Napoleon in the chest (Ø). Napoleon's soldiers light the fuse and the cannonball goes flying out, ripping off the head of a conquistador (ø). As his soldiers reload their cannon, another fires his musket, striking a conquistador right in the throat (ø). Just as Napoleon's troops load the grapeshot, Pizarro has his troops fire back, striking one of the cannon-loaders in the eye, and the other in the stomach, knocking him to the ground (Ø). But, he manages to light the fuse and the grapeshot sprays out, sparing Pizarro but riddling one conquistador's armor with holes and another has two pieces of grapeshot go through both knees (ø). Pizarro pushes his cannon ahead and lights the fuse, firing its cannonball straight at the 8 pounder, destroying a piece of the barrel and bouncing straight through the head of the mortally wounded Frenchman (Ø). Napoleon runs ahead on his horse as Pizarro mounts his and charges Napoleon and holds his sword out to impale him, but the emperor ducks this and rides at the last conquistador, who struggles to unsheathe is sword and, just as he nearly frees it, has his face and skull slashed by Napoleon's saber (ø). Pizarro continues to ride on at the last Frenchman, who finishes reloading his musket, and holds his sword out and down towards him, ripping through the side of his neck and dropping him (Ø). Pizarro turns to Napoleon and they charge at one another again, Napoleon swings wildly at Pizarro as they near, bouncing his blade off the conquistador's chestplate. Undeterred, Pizarro returns the favor and pierces Napoleon through his non-sword shoulder, making him arch back and yell in pain, throwing him from his horse and further injuring his arm. Napoleon struggles to his feet as Pizarro turns back around and Napoleon scrambles away, until he trips over his dead soldier's musket. He drops to a knee and turns to Pizarro as he nears and fires, sending the ball straight through his stomach and out his spine, even going through the backplate. This, plus the horse rearing up in fear, throws Pizarro off the horse and a painful backflop onto the ground. Napoleon drops the musket and walks to his paralyzed combatant, saber at his side. Pizarro reaches desperately for his sword, grabbing fistfuls of dirt in the process, while on his back. Napoleon smiles at this and nearly beheads him with a massive overhead chop to the neck (ø). Napoleon whistles for his horse and sits on it, turning to Pizarro's bleeding corpse, and nods at a worthy adversary, then rides off.

Napoleon: Pizarro:

Cavalry Saber: 53% Espada Ropera: 47%

1777 Charleville Musket: 65% Arquebus: 35%

8 Pound Cannon: 76% Siege Cannon: 23%

Armor Fail Rate:

No Helmet Helmet: 24%

No Armor: Armor: 62%

2,735 Wins 2,265 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 96 Strategy: 84

Logistics: 90 Logistics: 82

Physicality: 82 Physicality: 83

Generalship: 69 Generalship: 89

Endurance: 84 Endurance: 85

Leadership: 94 Leadership: 53

"The reason Napoleon won is because he's fighting with disciplined soldiers as opposed to Pizarro's conquistador's mostly being mercenaries. His musket outranged the arquebus, his cannon was faster at reloading and more modern and accurate than the siege cannon, and his saber is designed for horseback." Rob explained.

Next: It's the two deadliest warriors of Season 3, and their superb marksman:

French Musketeer: The King of France's loyal bodyguards whose sword fighting skills made them legends.

Vs.

Ottoman Foot Soldier: Dedicated Islamic fighter who led to the creation of one of the largest empires ever.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	49. Back for Blood: Warriors: Part 1

French Musketeer: France's most famous fighting force who are more known for swords than muskets…

Vs…

Ottoman Foot Soldier: Superb marksman and close combat fighters of the expanding Ottoman Empire.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Metal Harbinger will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"Here we have it, our deadliest warriors of season 3, who will win, and who will dethrone the dopplesoldner." DAM said.

"Let's take another look at the stats we've compiled on these two." Harbinger said.

Musketeer:

Circa: 1750

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Rapier & Maine Gauche

Wheel-lock Pistol

Flintlock Musket

Steel Breastplate

Ottoman:

Circa: 1529

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Gurz

Blunderbuss

Miquelet Rifle

Chichak Helmet

Zirh Gomlek

Long Range:

Flintlock Musket vs. Miquelet Rifle

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso in the chestplate of the musketeer 30 yards downrange of where the expert will fire one shot. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert pulls the trigger, sending the round downrange and smashing into the armor, busting through it and hitting the backplate, bouncing off that and falling to the ground. Harbinger removes the armor and says, "Wow, right through the heart and spine, no doubt and instant kill and remarkable accuracy still."

So which long range weapon does the team give the edge? "As we saw with previous tests, the miquelet is dead on accurate for its time period, edge miquelet rifle." Zivon said.

"The musket may be more advanced, but the term rifle just means accuracy to me, but edge even on that basis." Harbinger said.

"I'm with the rifle, while it is a smooth bore musket, it has a tight-fitting round and they're incredibly accurate." DAM said.

EDGE: Miquelet Rifle

Mid Range:

Wheel-Lock Pistol vs. Blunderbuss

"We've already seen this scenario play out with the Musketeer and Pirate, the pirate got the edge so the Ottoman does too." DAM said.

EDGE: Blunderbuss

Short Range:

Rapier & Main Gauche vs. Gurz

The team sets up a gel torso in the plate and mail armor of the Ottoman, the expert is given a thrust at the armor with each blade, both must hit a plate once and the mail once. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts his sword forward, making a hole in the plate. He brings his dagger around and stabs a decent portion of the blade through another plate. He thrusts his sword again, but its fails to penetrate the mail. He brings his dagger forward again but it just barely gets through. After once again removing the armor, Harbinger says, "The first shot is barely penetrating the skin, the next dagger shot, though, is hitting a lung, at least knocking him back or incapacitating him, then the next shots both fail to break skin or even register on the pressure sensors."

The teams sets up one more test, a gel torso is once again fitted with the musketeer's armor and the expert is given a swing to the chest and stomach region of the armor as that's where two pressure sensors lie. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert bashes the armor over the chest, denting it in. He brings it back again and swings at the gut, crippling the steel in further than the last. "On our first shot, we got over 80 psi, not a kill but breaking at least a rib and winding him. To the gut, we got over 130 psi, definitely damaging organs and even causing some internal bleeding, another winding or maybe future kill shot." Harbinger said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "The mace will damage armor, but maces are slow, the sword and dagger are faster and you have two weapons, edge rapier and main gauche." Zivon said.

"I disagree, I thought the hollowness of the mace would damage itself in a swing more than the armor, but, looking at it, there's no dent, and it can damage more through better armor than the sword and dagger can, edge gurz." DAM said.

"I disagree; you have two weapons both equally capable of parrying and stabbing while still being much quicker, edge rapier and main gauche." Harbinger said.

EDGE: Rapier & Main Gauche

Armor:

Steel Breastplate vs. Chichak Helmet & Zirh Gomlek

"I see every weapon having more than enough capabilities to pierce the other's armor, edge even." DAM said.

"The wedge design in the musketeer's plate armor is genius; most blows will glance right off, edge musketeer." Zivon said.

"We've seen coverage versus strength on this show many times, strength tends to win, edge musketeer." Harbinger said.

EDGE: French Musketeer

"We'll look at their X-factors at the end once more, but let's throw the switch and see who our deadliest warrior of season 3 is, Rob." Zivon said.

Musketeer OOOOO

Ottoman ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in southwestern France, as five musketeers polish their swords and share tales of war, sitting on rocks in a grassless low part of the land. Nearby, five Ottoman's march rhythmically, guns poised from their left arms and swinging as they walk. They come with in hearing range of the musketeers and drop to a knee, cock their hammers and fire, but they misjudge the distance and most miss, but one goes through the eye of one musketeer, sending him with arms flailed up to the ground (Ø). Shocked, the musketeers grab their loaded muskets and run several yards ahead, as the Ottoman's reload, and drop to their knees and return fire, sending a round through the chest of one Ottoman and another through his comrade's throat (ø, ø). The remaining Ottomans, except for one, abandon their rifles and draw their maces and advance further, to which the musketeers abandon their muskets and draw swords. They near one another and an Ottoman whips out his blunderbuss and pulls the trigger, sending several bits of grapeshot through the armor and chest of one musketeer and the neck and face of another (Ø, Ø). But both musketeers draw their pistols and pull the trigger, one misfires but the other shoots just fine, sending the round right between the assaulting Ottoman's eyes (ø). As the musketeer who misfired attempts to rewind the wheel on his pistol, another shot cracks the air; a hole appears in his armor right over his heart as he crumbles to the ground (Ø). The mace-wielding Ottoman charges at his final foe and swings his weapon wildly, the musketeer dodges every swing until an overhead swing buries the mace into the ground, to which the musketeer stabs him in the bicep with his dagger then stabbing the sword through the side of his neck (ø). The final Ottoman has abandoned his rifle for his mace and squares off with the musketeer, both circling each other before the musketeer charges forward and thrusts his rapier ahead, which the Ottoman dodges and returns with a swing, hitting him in the sword arm and shattering his humerus, making him grit his teeth and drop his sword as he stuttered back. The Ottoman closed in and, as the musketeer was still turned around, smacks him in the calves with his mace, sweeping him off his feet and back-first onto the ground. The Ottoman raises his mace but the musketeer stabs him in the left thigh, dropping him to a knee and attempting to raise his mace once more. The musketeer grabs his arm and gets to his knees, struggling the whole way, before wheeling his dagger around and into the gut of the Ottoman, but the dagger barely passes the chainmail. Furious, the Ottoman catches him with a left hook to the jaw, stunning the musketeer and sending him rocking to his side. The Ottoman struggles to stand does so, stepping behind the musketeer before he holds his mace in a baseball bat-like pose and smashes the mace into the back of his head as the musketeer regains his upright balance on his knees, smashing the back of his head wide open (Ø). The Ottoman raises his bloody mace in the air and shouts for the expansion of the Ottoman Empire, then limps into the rocky ground to rest.

Musketeer Ottoman

Rapier & Main Gauche: 54% Gurz: 46%

Wheel-Lock Pistol: 40% Blunderbuss: 60%

Flintlock Musket: 47% Miquelet Rifle: 53%

Armor Fail Rate:

No Helmet Helmet: 11%

Armor: 37% Armor: 49%

2,408 Wins 2,592 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 92 Training: 87

Ferocity: 83 Ferocity: 88

Endurance: 84 Endurance: 91

Physicality: 86 Physicality: 90

"The reason the Ottomans won was because they were able to beat the musketeers it farther ranges, whether with the accuracy of the miquelet rifle, or the wide spread of the blunderbuss, plus they owned many X-factors in the sim for a drawn out battle, and they were an military force, not a personal bodyguard like the musketeers." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's the finale of the Back for Blood, and it's just been decided:

Landsknecht Dopplesoldner: Ruthless mercenary who put 6,000 Romans to the sword during the Sack of Rome.

Vs.

Ottoman Foot Soldier: Disciplined marksman and infantry who spearheaded the Ottoman Empire's invasions.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	50. Back for Blood: Warriors: Part 2

Landsknecht Dopplesoldner: Brutal swordsman of Germany whose ferocity and tactics made them barbarous legends…

Vs…

Ottoman Foot Soldier: Non-stop infantry who formed the frontal assault for the Ottoman Empire for its entire run.

Who…is… deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Metal Harbinger will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"Finally, the final Back for Blood match up of Season 3, the powerhouse landsknecht and the overwhelming Ottoman, I can't wait to see how it turns out." DAM said.

"For my final time, let's see how the stats of these two compare." Harbinger said.

Landsknecht:

Circa: 1550

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Dusack

Zweihander Broadsword

Arquebus

Burgonet Helmet

Munitions Armor

Ottoman:

Circa: 1529

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Gurz

Ottoman Axe

Miquelet Rifle

Chichak Helmet

Zirh Gomlek

Long Range:

Arquebus vs. Miquelet Rifle

The team reviews the stats and videos of both weapons and just can't agree. "From the data we've compiled, the munitions armor is comparatively stronger to regular steel plate, so the miquelet may not pierce it, but more advanced firing mechanism and more accuracy give it my edge." Zivon said.

"I have to say the arquebus, it may be behind in times but in a skilled dopplesoldner's hands you can fire it efficiently and accurately, plus the armor of the landsknecht is stronger and more resistant to bullets." DAM said.

"I'm even, both warriors are very skilled in terms of firearms, both pack enough punch, depending on range, to puncture armor, as I said, dead even." Harbinger said.

EDGE: Even

Mid Range:

Zweihander Broadsword vs. Ottoman Axe

The team reviews the stats and numbers once more of each weapon and throw their opinions back in. "I loved watching the zweihander, it can easily go through the Ottoman's mail armor and break the shaft of the axe in one chop, edge zweihander." DAM said.

"The sword has more options and more ability to pierce armor than the axe, even with the spike, from the numbers we've gathered, wouldn't have enough force to pierce far enough through the armor to even hurt, edge zweihander." Harbinger said.

"The zweihander can go through steel plate armor, enough said." Zivon said.

EDGE: Zweihander Broadsword

Close Range:

Dusack vs. Gurz

The team sets up its only test with a gel torso in the armor of the landsknecht. The expert is given his mace with one bash to the helmet and chest of the armor over pressure sensors. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the gurz down on the helmet, denting a small part in. He reloads and lets his swing fly; hitting the chest portion of the armor, but it barely yields better effects than the last. "Our first shot registered only a 35, not even dazing. The next is just a 40, maybe it'll hurt more but that's it." Harbinger said.

So which close range weapon do our experts give the edge? "The gurz is powerful but slow; the sword is faster and can reach more, edge dusack." Zivon said.

"I'm with the gurz, while it may not cause immediate trauma, it will in several blows where a slash does nothing to the chainmail." Harbinger said.

"They are both very equal weapons, but for me it comes down to protection, no guard or anything on the mace, a steel knuckle guard and quillons for the dusack, edge dusack." DAM said.

EDGE: Dusack

"We'll evaluate the X-factors and outcomes at the end, but let's throw the switch, Rob." Harbinger said.

Landsknecht OOOOO

Ottoman ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in eastern Germany in a dry, grassless dirt plain as five dopplesoldners clean their swords and check the state of guns and ammunition. However, five Ottoman soldiers have been spying on them for over an hour, surveying their every move from over a football field away in the onset of a forest. One instructs them all to creep closer until they are within 25 yards of the dopplesoldners. They draw up into firing position with their rifles and simultaneously discharge their rounds, two bounce harmlessly off the armor of the Germans, but the other three hit a landsknecht who had spotted them in the forehead, throat, and cheek (Ø). The now on guard dopplesoldners grab their arquebuses, drop to a knee after lighting their matches, and fire at the reloading, having no problem with two of the three hitting rounds tearing through the armor over the chests of two Ottomans, while the other round hits one of the already hit Ottomans in the eye, the other round goes wide (ø, ø). While they all stand to reload once more, the Ottomans finish reloading and take up position to fire again, this time only one round finds a successful hit, going straight through the forehead of one dopplesoldner (Ø). Now frustrated, the dopplesoldners abandon their ancient firearms and charge with swords in hand, as the Ottomans, who soon realize they will be overwhelmed, abandon their arms for their closer weapons. The two quickest combatants clash sword and mace, the parry causing a flurry of sparks that makes the Ottoman recoil, his head tucked back and arm outstretched. The dopplesoldner capitalizes and hacks off the Ottoman's hand, making him turn back and clutch the base of his bloody stump before another swing cuts through his throat (ø). He hears another Ottoman coming up on him and swings at him, but the shot bounces off the shaft of his axe, injuring his wrist from the force of his swing. The Ottoman retaliates with an overhead chop of his axe, which the landsknecht attempts to parry but his weakened wrist snaps as the axe pushes past his sword and into his face (Ø). Meanwhile, his other Ottoman comrade charges ahead at the last dopplesoldner, only to be quickly impaled through the stomach on his massive broadsword (ø). The final foes approach one another in a similar stance with both weapons held out front of them, the ends of them supported on their upper leg. The Ottoman moves in first with a diagonal chop, which the landsknecht responds to by slashing at the same moment, hitting the shaft of the axe and chopping it in two at the halfway point. The landsknecht reloads another shot but the Ottoman whips the broken end of the shaft at him, clocking him right on his left eyebrow and splitting him open, sending him reeling back, holding his bloody face. The Ottoman scurries to the other half of his broken axe; blade buried in the ground, and extracts it. He runs over to the still stunned and doubled over dopplesoldner and delivers a chop to the back of his helmet, but it bounces harmlessly off and the landsknecht stands straight, firm up in fury and turns to his adversary, his fists clenched tight, one around his sword, and face wrapped in a crimson mask. He gets in the Ottoman's face and lets out a ferocious roar that strikes fear in the Ottoman's heart but he instinctively brings his axe back and stabs the dopplesoldner in the stomach with the spike, but it to fails to go far beyond the armor, only enraging the berserk dopplesoldner more. He brings back his free hand and backhands the Ottoman across the face, knocking some teeth loose and sending him hunched-over to a side, blood pooling in his mouth. Enraged and insulted, the Ottoman quickly turns to his foe with axe in hands, but his spin-around coincides perfectly with the swing of the dopplesoldner's zweihander, the force of both making it a smooth cut through his neck (ø). The landsknecht grabs the head and walks back to his base, where four pikes stick, one with the helmeted head of the knight, the other two with the heads of the rajputs from his two-for-one swing, and now he sticks the head of the Ottoman on, nearly completing his collection as he shouts once more, "Die landsknechte sind hier!"

Landsknecht Ottoman:

Dusack: 53% Gurz: 47%

Zweihander: 55% Ottoman Axe: 45%

Arquebus: 49% Miquelet Rifle: 51%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 3% Helmet: 5%

Armor: 18% Armor: 75%

2,697 Wins 2,303 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 84 Training: 87

Ferocity: 89 Ferocity: 88

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 91

Physicality: 90 Physicality: 90

Intimidation: 77 Intimidation: 76

"The landsknecht are still victorious because of how advanced their armor was, at longer ranges the miquelet could not pierce the munitions armor and no other weapon had the punch to go through it besides that, plus a more destructive mid range and a quicker close range weapon decided the battle." Rob explained.

In two weeks: It's Season 4's debut, and it's the two most famous military units of their time:

Colonial Minutemen: Fast acting militia who scored major upsets against the British at the Battles of Lexington & Concord.

Vs.

Prussian Infantrymen: Disciplined force of Frederick the Great, whom he sought to take away their free will.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Wow, 50 episodes, I can't believe it! A minor announcement for the rest of Deadliest Warrior, experts who give insight into tactics, such as for the Prussians I've chosen Christopher Clark and for the minutemen Michael Stephenson, will be named but the weapons experts will be anonymous as I don't really have much of those people writing books. As always, submit questions to the Aftermath, the link is on my profile, and keep on reading! Here's to the greatest Deadliest Warrior season ever!**


	51. Colonial Minutemen vs Prussian Infantry

**WOW, Season 4 is here guys! We've come a really long way, enjoy the best season ever!**

Colonial Minutemen: Irregular members of the Continental Army who would be at a problem in a minute's notice…

Vs…

Prussian Infantryman: Highly dedicated force, whose leader, Frederick the Great, sought to take their free will and make them a hive mind.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is a great way to start the season off, a non-traditional, guerrilla fighting force versus a highly disciplined, ordered army, let's see how that plays out." DAM said.

"Glad to be back, and let's start out with those stats we all love." Scarecrow said.

Minuteman:

Circa: 1776

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons:

Infantry Hanger

Hatchet

Pennsylvania Long Rifle

Prussian:

Circa: 1757

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 185 lbs.

Weapons:

Triangular Socket Bayonet

Linstock

1722 Rifled Carbine

The expert fighting for the minutemen is author of Patriot Battles, Michael Stephenson. "The minuteman really were just farmers and common people who could take up arms, but their unexpected attacks brought the most powerful army of the time to its knees and eventual defeat."

During the outbreak of the American Revolution, many farmers, hunters, and common people took up arms to fight the British for freedom, forming the militia that would later be known as the minutemen, who would appear in "a minute's notice" in response to British threats. But, upon realizing they could not beat an organized force, they used the experiences many learned in the French and Indian War to counter this and lead the Americans to victory.

But, the fight an equally skilled force, who are represented by author of Iron Kingdom, Christopher Clark. "The Prussian's are much more focused and much less underestimating than the British, they wanted to annihilate entire armies, not just scare off skirmishers. They are easily one of the greatest armies of all time."

Descendants of the landsknecht warrior, Prussian infantryman were the highly praised soldiers of Frederick the Great during the Seven Years War. He sought to take away their conscious, self-preservation, and free will to make them his personal slaves for war. While this was never achieved, they still showed great fanaticism and tenacity when in the pursuit of victory and glory.

Long Range:

Pennsylvania Long Rifle vs. 1722 Rifled Carbine

"The Pennsylvania long rifle was essentially a rifled-musket that was first used for hunting animals, but the accuracy made it an easy choice for snipers to use at great distances for hit and run tactics. However, the tightness of the round and the rifling tended to foul the barrel when fired, which made it much longer to reload than a musket." Stephenson explained.

The team sets up five foam targets at variable lengths from 25 to 65 yards away. Four black powder marksmen are each given four rounds to fire at the targets, but they are to take separate positions from one another to simulate their guerrilla style attacks. Zivon gives the countdown and the experts all fire, two rounds strike one torso in the chest and another in the throat of a different target. The experts thoroughly clean the barrels and reload their shots and fire once more, only one shot hitting the furthest target in the head, blowing a quarter of it off. They repeat their cycle once more and fire again, all shots hit, two hit the first hit in the chest in the stomach and right next to the previous chest wound. The other rounds hit the previously hit in the throat target in the face and the other strikes the unwounded 55 yard target in the chest. They reload their final shots and fire once more; one strikes the uninjured 35 yard target in the stomach, tearing the torso in half, while the rest hit the two-time hit 25 yarder in the head, completely obliterating it. "Looking at the 25 yard target, no deliberation needed from the first round to the last ones in his head, he's instantly dead. The 35 yard targets, while not real tissue, this does speak about how big that temporary cavity is, still a kill from placement. To the 45 and 55 yard targets, the first has rounds in his chest and neck, same with the next one, instant kills. Finally, the 65 yard target has part of his brain carved out by a round, instant kill here, too." Scarecrow said.

"So you have all five targets dead, average reload time of 57 seconds." Zivon said.

"But this weapon is tremendously slow, even with range, the rifle the Prussians carry has some of that range and more reload." Clark said, producing a Prussian rifle. "This is the 1722 rifled carbine, it had early shallow grooves in it to start rifling but they are not as deep as true rifles, so it was faster to reload but still had a decent accuracy and it was used in volley fire rather than guerrilla strikes."

The team sets up the test once more with four black powder marksmen taking up volley fire stance as Zivon gives the countdown and they fire, but only one round hits the furthest target in the head, blowing it right off. They reload their rifles and fire once more, striking the 35 yard target in the chest twice and the 45 yard target in identical spots as the previous. They reload and fire at them once more, striking the 55 yard target once in the chest. They reload their final shots and aim to the 25 yard target; opening fire and the combination of rounds in the abdomen rip it in half. "The first one needs no deliberation; he has all four of your rounds in his gut, instant kill. The next two have identical placement, dropping both lungs, maybe hitting a vital artery such as the pulmonary or aorta, either way a kill. The 55 yard target has a single round right in his aorta, instant kill. Then to the last, you hit him in the teeth and went back out the C2 spine, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"We got five kills again, but only 50 seconds on the reload this time." Zivon said.

"This firing tactic is exactly what played into the hands of the minutemen; they'd sit outside musket range and make your safety in numbers your biggest concern as you didn't know where they'd strike." Stephenson said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "The carbine does reload slightly faster, and the fact the barrel does not foul further gives it my edge for it is an actual tool of war." Zivon said.

"I disagree, the minutemen are irregular forces that strike in ambush, the rifle adds to this by making it much easier and safer as it had more rounds traveling further downrange, edge long rifle." DAM said.

"Accuracy is everything in war, if he can hit you one shot and it doesn't matter how fast you can reload, I say the range and accuracy of the long rifle get my edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Pennsylvania Long Rifle

Coming up, a skull-splitting axe faces off with a cannon-lighting spear. Later, it's a hunter's sword of choice against the world's most devastating bayonet.

Mid Range:

Hatchet vs. Linstock Spear

"The hatchet was the tool every Colonial American needed to shop wood, but it also doubled as a weapon when necessary. It was 18 inches long and weighed one pound." Dave explained.

"The reason the minutemen use this is because nearly everyone has a hatchet for wood, so they gained experience from fighting tomahawk-wielding natives in close and projectile forms, so it is throwable. There are also cases where they'd even organize hatchet throwing competitions for secret war purposes." Stephenson explained.

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso and the Colonial weapons expert is given two hatchets, one to be thrown and the other given a strike at the head, neck, chest, and stomach. Zivon give the countdown and the expert flings the first hatchet ahead, sticking the sharpened portion of the steel into the sternum. He grabs the other and charges ahead, slamming it into the temple and nearly popping the top of the skull off. He frees it and slams it into the left side of the neck, narrowly missing slicing through the entire front portion of the neck. He then slices across the abdomen, ripping it open from left to right. "Looking at the first shot, you're definitely hitting the heart, instant kill. The next one is digging into his brain but also fracturing bone into the brain as well, instant kill here, too. The next one, you've cut down to his spine, hit all major arteries and veins in the neck, and ripped his throat open, instant kill. Finally, you cut down through the flesh and across both large and small intestine, this will cause a lot of bleeding and organ spilling, still a kill." Scarecrow said.

"Another thing is this hit and run style they used this weapon for, once rifles fire and you turned towards that, hatchet-wielding minutemen would come in on your rear and chop you to bits." Stephenson explained.

"Well, that is all fine and dandy, but you've once again improvised a weapon, we do that in this case with the linstock but it can fire cannons and usually served for defensive purposes." Clark said.

"The linstock was essentially a spear with two wires poking out away from it, so it could hit hold matches to light cannons, or if the enemy got too close, stab him with it. It was 7 feet long and weighed 5 pounds." Dave explained.

"The artillery of the Prussians usually carried this to light their guns and so on. But the spear also means if they were overrun you'd have a way of keeping them back. There are also images of Prussians rushing ahead of their lines with this weapon as a display of bravery." Clark explained.

The team sets up another ballistics gel torso and the Prussian weapon expert is given 15 seconds to do as much damage as possible. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts the spear ahead, stabbing right through the abdomen of the target. He retracts and stabs right above it, this time right below the rib cage. He brings it back under his arm at an angle and stabs straight through the throat. He brings it back again and stabs right into the chest as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"These first two shots are hitting intestines, in unison they are a kill. The throat shot is going down to the spine, instant kill. Finally, the chest shot is breaking two ribs it goes between and hits the common carotid as it goes off the heart, massive blood loss and a kill." Scarecrow said.

"One thing that concerned me is with those match-holders on the side is that they weigh you down and make the shot much longer to unload." DAM said.

"That's why it's such a last resort defense weapon, but the lugs on it can also parry and catch your weapon." Clark said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The linstock is basically an artillery weapon improvised to be an infantry weapon, the hatchet is a tool improvised for a weapon, but it's quicker and more readily/easily used, edge hatchet." DAM said.

"Couldn't disagree more, the linstock has the reach capabilities and the ability to disarm you and keep a person from going to far down the shaft and kill you, edge linstock." Zivon said.

"I have to side with DAM, axes are more maneuverable and provide more options than a spear, plus they can hack through wood so it has to be powerful and reliable." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Hatchet

Close Range:

Infantry Hanger vs. Triangular Socket Bayonet

"The infantry hanger had a steel blade that was either straight or slightly curved. It was shorter than most cavalry sabers, making it more suited for rugged terrain the minutemen fought in. It was 32 inches long and just under 2 pounds." Dave explained.

"The infantry hanger was a weapon many minutemen got from the homes of evicted British soldiers; it's basically a minor, crude improvement of a hunting hanger." Stephenson said.

The tam sets up two pig carcasses in the fight lab; both will close in on the expert from both sides as he will stab at the first and slash the next. Zivon gives the countdown and the first pig comes at the expert, he impales it on the left pectoral with his sword. The other pig comes around and he slashes at it, cutting through the abdomen. "This first shot is breaking ribs and piercing the lung, not a kill but incapacitating. The next one cut through the muscle but not beyond the intestinal wall, no kill hear either." Scarecrow said.

"But, it is all in the placement, that first shot could easily kill in the right spot, the next would definitely stop the next soldier and set him up for the coup de grace." Stephenson argued.

"But you've once again improvised a weapon, the bayonet is certified for war and killing men." Clark said.

"The triangular bayonet radiates out from the socket in three, razor sharp prongs, which maximize the area you cut and the damage it causes. It was 18 inches long and just over one pound." Dave explained.

"The triangular form was a major improvement of regular double-edged bayonets, it was originally intended to lighten the blade without weakening it, but made it much more devastating as well." Clark explained.

The team sets up the test one more time and the expert will thrust at both. Zivon gives the countdown and the first pig is released on the expert, who stabs into its gut, twists the blade, and pulls out, some innards remain attached to it. The next pig goes screaming at him and meets the butt of his rifle to the gut, right before the blade digs into its neck. "That first shot is center mass of the body, you'd hit aorta and the small intestines for the hell of it, instant kill. The next one is through the throat and out the brainstem, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"I see why this weapon is starting to be banned, it's just that deadly." DAM said.

"But it lacks functionality, you can only do one thing with it, the sword can slash and stab." Stephenson said.

"But I can use by gun as a gun or a club if need be." Clark replied.

So which close range weapon do our experts give the edge? "The bayonet is no different than the spear, it serves only one purpose, to stab, sword holds more options and in closer you can use it easier, edge hanger." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the bayonet can easily outreach you or finish off incapacitated foes, edge bayonet." Zivon said.

"The triangular form is unbelievably lethal, it was hell to sew up, that's why so many people died, edge bayonet." DAM said.

EDGE: Triangular Socket Bayonet

X-Factors

"First up, we have training, the minutemen are a militia force, the Prussians were the greatest army for the first half of the 18th century, so the minutemen get a 77 to the Prussian 92. Next up is ferocity, both warriors are fighting for what they believe is to sustain a great nation, so they both get an 88. For endurance, the minutemen are performing hit-and-run attacks over miles of land very quickly, the Prussians cover vast amounts of land just as quickly, but the minutemen took this because they struck faster and lasted longer, so they get an 85 to the Prussian 83. For physicality, again very close, but most minutemen are farmers who lift heavy loads, the Prussian infantry are big guys but that can only go so far, still close as the minutemen got an 86 to the Prussian 84. Finally, we have technology, the minutemen have deeper rifling in their guns and use swords, the only advanced thing about the Prussians is the bayonet, so the minutemen got an 84 to the Prussian 79." Rob explained.

"We've gathered the data and consulted the experts, this is going to be a very good, very close fight." DAM said.

Minutemen OOOOO

Prussian ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in northern Massachusetts as five Prussians march through the land, searching for Frederick's camp. But in the woods along the muddy path, five minutemen watch the strange men in uniform, assuming they are invaders like the British. Two sneak around their rear and kneel in the mud as the other three watch. They steady their rifles and fire, both striking a Prussian within inches of another in the back of the head, cracking it in half (ø). The Prussians spin around on their attackers, take position and fire, striking one American in the chest and the other in the gut, knocking him to his back in pain (Ø). One of the Prussians runs at the wounded and riving minutemen and stabs him in the gut with his bayonet, wrenching it a few times, then rips it out (Ø). In the woods, the minutemen send around another one of their own to the now distracted Prussians' rear, now on the other side of the road, as they fire, striking one Prussian in the throat and another in the shoulder (ø). He runs up and hacks the wounded Prussian, wobbly on his feet, in the back of the head, sticking in to him before he kicks him off the blade (ø). The remaining Prussians turn to him and he hurls the hatchet at them, which they easily dodge and one of the two advances at him before he can draw his sword, stabbing him in the gut with a bizarre spear (Ø). The remaining minutemen charge up the hill with swords drawn and one, without missing a beat in his rushing pace, slashes the Prussian holding the spear right across the throat, spinning him around and sending him collapsing to the ground with his hands clasped to his throat (ø). He comes up on the last Prussian but he has already loaded and aimed his rifle at him, then fires, sending a round right between his eyes at near point-blank range (Ø). He turns to the other charging minuteman and jabs his bayonet-armed rifle ahead, which the minuteman barely jukes back away from. He slashes the air in front of the Prussian, sending him juking back before he steps in and bashes him in the face with a left hand, sending him to the ground. He raises his sword up but the Prussian thrusts his bayonet up, stabbing minuteman in the shoulder and making him scream. He slowly rises and twists the blade several times, making the minuteman even closer to fazing into unconsciousness as he falls to his knees and the Prussian frees his bayonet. He brings it back under his arm for a final blow when the minuteman springs to life and stabs the Prussian right in the family jewels, the point of the blade sticking out the back of his trousers. The Prussian lets out a high-pitched squeal as the minuteman catches him with an uppercut, sending him falling back to the ground on the back of his head, knocking him out. The minuteman stands up and, with the blade facing the ground and two hands clasped on the handles, stabs the Prussian in the chest (ø). The minuteman releases the blade, now sticking in the dead Prussian, raises his outstretched arms in the air, and shouts, "America!"

Minutemen Prussian

Infantry Hanger: 46% Triangular Socket Bayonet: 54%

Hatchet: 52% Linstock: 48%

Pennsylvania Long Rifle: 61% 1722 Rifled Carbine: 39%

2,540 Wins 2,460 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 77 Training: 92

Ferocity: 88 Ferocity: 88

Endurance: 85 Endurance: 83

Physicality: 86 Physicality: 84

Technology: 84 Technology: 79

"The minutemen won because they were using irregular tactics against an army who used regular tactics similar to that of the British, their rifles were a perfect example for that plus range and accuracy. But the Prussians didn't underestimate their foes and their training made it very close." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the fiercest native cavalries:

Russian Cossack: Hardy horseman of southern Russian who became legendary as light cavalry.

Vs.

Cherokee Warrior: Inhabitant of the marshy American South who made settling the land impossible for invaders.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**If you didn't cringe at that last kill, it looks like you have**

( •_•)⌐■-■

(⌐■_■)

**balls of steel.**

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAH! Sorry, couldn't resist!**


	52. Russian Cossack vs Cherokee Warrior

Russian Cossack: Skilled horsemen who made Napoleon's life a living Hell in the Russian Campaign…

Vs…

Cherokee Warrior: Swamp-dwelling natives who sought to strike fear in the hearts of invaders.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is going to be a great match-up, two of the fiercest protectors of their land up until some of the most infamous removals in history of them." DAM said.

"For all Native Americans, disease and famine are big factors in the sim, but we always have to start it off with the tale of the tape." Scarecrow said.

Cossack

Circa: 1812

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons:

Kindjal

Cossack Lance

Shashka

Cherokee:

Circa: 1776

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons:

War Club

Cherokee Spear

Stone Tomahawk

Fighting for the Cossacks is famed photographer Ikuru Kuwajima. "The Cossacks are the hardiest people on the planet. They use one of the finest steels, fearless horse riding, and expertise in handling their swords."

Native to southern Russian, the Cossacks survived for centuries in the harsh land with their skills on horseback and the sword. But they would become legends during Napoleon's costly Russian Campaign, harassing and killing thousands of his men during his retreat.

Fighting for the Cherokee is author and descendant of the Cherokee is Robert Conley. "The Cherokee were among the last Natives to be conquered in the east because they mastered living in the swamps and causing terrifying night attacks."

Native to the Deep South, Cherokee would take any means to intimidate their enemies, whooping at night to keep them awake and terrified, even shooting blindly in the dark, then charge in, body and face pained red, and harass them further; they were the demons of the swamp.

Close Range:

Kindjal vs. War Club

"The kindjal was one of the signature weapons of the Cossack; it had no guard and was single-edged. It was designed for dismounted combat, so even with the gentle curve it can stab just as good as it can slash. It was 17 inches long and weighed over 1½ pounds." Dave explained.

"The Cossack were expert horsemen, but when the fighting got to very close quarters or they were dismounted, this is the short sword of choice." Ikuru said.

The team sets up three pigs, which Zivon sprays with paint for an overhead chop to the gut, horizontal slash to the neck, and a pierce to the chest. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges at the first target, chopping down and it and cutting almost all the way down through it. He runs to the next and a mighty swipe nearly cuts the neck straight in half. He moves to the last target and thrusts all the way through to the end of the blade. "The first target has three ribs chopped in half, and from the depth you'd rip down from the stomach into the intestines, instant kill here. The next one nearly decapitates, but cuts down through the spine another instant kill. Finally, that pierce is going to hit the aortic knob, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But it the blade needs to hit the right area to kill, bludgeoning weapons cause more trauma and more likelihood of a kill wherever you hit." Conley said.

"The Cherokee war club was made of the hardest trees in the swamps; occasionally the ball, usually three inches in diameter, had an antler, piece of bone, or even iron sticking out of it for maximum damage. It was 2 feet long and just over 1½ pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso for two hits, one to the head and one on a pressure sensor on the chest. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the club down onto the skull, completely pulverizing the entire top of the skull. He brings it back and slams it into the chest, sending a crack through the air and blood pooling in the chest. "I don't need to tell you the first shot killed him. The next one is smashing the sternum and nearly every rib at 250 psi, so you'd contuse the heart cause massive internal bleeding, this is a kill." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "Cossacks are masters of the sword; they would use their sword with speed similar to that of Gatka trained rajputs, edge kindjal." DAM said.

"The club will kill you on or off the horse, and it can kill if you get hit by it in the body too, much more effective than little scratches made by the shorter kindjal, edge war club." Scarecrow said.

"But it does take a big load to get the results we saw with the club, the sword just needs less energy to get devastating results, edge kindjal." Zivon said.

EDGE: Kindjal

Coming up, these two warriors famous special weapons are mounted for a cavalry strike. Later, their legendary staff weapons try to out pierce one another.

Special Weapons:

Shashka vs. Stone Tomahawk

"The shashka was the other, more legendary sword of the Cossacks; it had a gentle-curve to the steel which gave it a dramatic cut on horseback. It had no guard but the curved pommel gave it the control it needed. It was 39 inches long and weighed just under two pounds." Dave explained.

"The shashka was the most integral part of the Cossack arsenal; it was instrumental in their cavalry charges for as long as World War I and even the Red Army used this in World War II." Ikuru said.

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso mounted on a wooden "horse" to simulate a ride by attack and a pig carcass beyond it to simulate a dismounted soldier. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert has his horse charge towards the first target. He slashes straight across the neck, nearly cutting through to the spine. He rides to the pig and slashes it across the belly, cutting deep and spilling blood and guts. "The first target needs no deliberation, all major arteries lacerated and the throat is chopped, instant kill. The pig shot actually cut intestines, so a lot of bleeding there, coupled with the internal blood loss and his guts are on the ground, he will die in a couple minutes." Scarecrow said.

"But it's such a one-dimensional attack system, the tomahawk my look similar in function on horseback, but it has projectile purposes as well." Conley said.

The team has already tested a tomahawk, but needs to assess a stone tomahawks trauma and horseback capabilities. The team sets up the targets except the expert will hit both with his tomahawk, turn around, throw it at the gel torso, then throw another at the dismounted pig. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges ahead and slams the tomahawk down on the skull, hacking a giant hole in it and crushing the surrounding area. He rides to the pig and slams it into the chest, leaving a fist-sized hole right above the sternum. He wheels back around and throws his tomahawk at the horseback target, but it hits the target in the shoulder and bounces off, leaving a pig abrasion. He grabs his next tomahawk and flings it at the pig, this time sticking right in the hip. "This first shot is pulverizing brain matter and the skull alike, instant kill. The next one is doing the same thing to the heart, maybe lungs, and the ribs, instant kill. Then to the throw, you may have chipped his shoulder but he just has a bit of flesh lopped off, bleeding but not severe, a wounding shot. The hip shot would definitely incapacitate but," Scarecrow says, removing the tomahawk, "you had the depth to hit the femoral artery, this will kill."

"But you gave them a weapon, Napoleon came at Cossacks and inadvertently given them muskets, resulting in much worse slaughter. Their attacks even made him say that with an army of Cossacks he _would_ have conquered the world." Ikuru said.

So which special weapon gets the edge? "I say tomahawk, on horse or foot, projectile or melee, it will get the job done even with just stone, it's very sharp but still can crush your skull." Scarecrow said.

"I can't agree, the shashka was used by the Cossacks in cavalry charges up to World War II, it's that effective, edge shashka." DAM said.

"I would say even, but just that little advantage of being thrown gives the tomahawk my edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Stone Tomahawk

Mid Range:

Cossack Lance vs. Cherokee Spear

"The Cossack lance was the third of their famous weapons, with a sharp, triangular tempered steel head, it had a steel ball about 6 inches away from the tip, right on the edge of the wooden shaft, to prevent an enemy from going to far down the lance. It was 9 feet long and 5 pounds in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up the test again with a stab at both targets on foot and horseback. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges ahead, holding then thrusting his lance out at the first target, puncturing it right in the chest. He rides up to the pig and repeats, hitting it in nearly the identical spot to the last. "You do show accuracy with that lance, I can tell you that, right into the bottom of the heart, all the blood goes their to be pumped out, instant kill. The next target is nearly stabbed in the same spot, bottom of the heart, instant kill here." Scarecrow said.

The team reviews the tape of the Comanche and buffalo lance, both nearly identical to the Cherokee spear, and the argument for the mid range edge heats up. "The Cossack lance is made to a higher degree than a spear with carved, not forged, iron, edge lance." Zivon said.

"I see just how it comes down to the user since both weapons are nearly identical in use, and they use both to great effect and the training is just too similar, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"It comes down to metallurgy for me, plus that steel ball keeps your opponent from running too far down your spear and, in his last moments of life, kill you, edge Cossack lance." DAM said.

EDGE: Cossack Lance

X-Factors

"First up is training, and both had very rigorous courses, but the Cossack is fighting more advanced armies and winning, so they got a 90 to the Cherokee 88. For ferocity, both fought viciously to preserve their way of life and land, but the Cossack are naturally aggressive towards all invaders, whether native or not, so they got a 94 to the Cherokee 92. For endurance, the Cherokee were nearly wiped out and weakened by disease such as malaria and smallpox after being forced to resort to swamp life, the Cossack have dealt with smallpox because they were in Europe, so the Cossack gets an 89 to the Cherokee 80. For physicality, however, the Cossack are often much skinnier and sometimes underweight because of the harsh conditions they lived in, the Cherokee have ready supplies of food and exercise, so the Cossack got an 81 to the Cherokee 84. Finally, metallurgy, and this obviously goes to the Cossack, who get a 91 to the Cherokee 56." Rob explained.

"The tests were close but the X-factors speak otherwise, let's see which plays out in the sim." Zivon said.

Cossack OOOOO

Cherokee ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in southern Georgia as five Cherokee warriors sit at the bottom of a large, steep hill with a few trees, painting themselves red and black around the eyes for an impending attack on the American colonies. But at the top of the hill, five Cossacks, one dismounted after his horse broke a leg in the swampy ground, stroll over the hill and spot the men, who immediately stand up and spot them, their appearance does not frighten the Cossacks as it does tell them of their intentions. The Cherokees begin to yell and shout to try to intimidate them as four of them mount their horses, which still has no effect. The Cossacks charge down the hill with speed and fearlessness, the Cherokees are stunned they would go this fast down a steep hill with horses and not tumble. The Cherokees fall back a little except for the one club-armed Cherokee who charges ahead, his club raised above head in two hands. A Cossack nears him but he simply reaches with his saber and slices the side of his neck, the Cherokee drops his club and clutches his neck, then falls over (ø). He goes further ahead but is met with a volley of tomahawks, two stick him in the stomach, parallel to one another, while the other two hit him in the chest and neck (Ø). The Cherokees see the Cossacks nearing them and begin to move away but the marshy ground sucks in the hoof of one hose and snaps its ankle, making it whinny in pain. The Cherokee quickly abandons his horse to find the Cossacks spreading away from him and riding towards his comrades, which enrages him and he flings a tomahawk at them but misses. He turns to a shouting Cossack and is stabbed through the stomach on his short sword. The Cossack draws his sword from the Cherokee, which drops him to his knees, and then chops him on the crown of the skull with it, burying into him (ø). The Cossacks quickly catch up to their fleeing adversaries when one Cherokee turns and strikes a Cossack in the head with a large club, spinning his head back at nearly a 180 degree turn and sending him collapsing to the ground, convulsing in a pool of his own blood (Ø). But another Cossack counters with a quick, diagonal jab of his lance in the Cherokees chest, sending him flopping back on his horse and then gut-first to the ground (ø). A Cherokee rides through the two Cossacks, dodging a saber swipe, and rides on at the dismounted Cossack with his spear outreached, who stand his ground with his kindjal ready for a swing. But he can't swing as the lengthier spear impales him through the throat and out the back of his neck, but the Cherokee is unable to retract his spear and leaves it (Ø). His comrade swings his club desperately at the two attackers, but he eventually hits the point of the Cossack spear and his club sticks to it, the Cossack draws his lance back and rips the club from the Cherokee before the other Cossack rides in and slams his shashka into his skull, but it too gets stuck in the corpse and it falls of the horse, ripping the blade from the Cossack (ø). But before he can turn, his comrade yells to him and he turns just to see him have his face bashed in with the same club from the last Cherokee (Ø). He pulls out his kindjal and charges at the Cherokee, who chops down on the Cossack as he nears but his shot is parried by the blade. The Cossack pulls up along side the Cherokee, there horses parallel to one another but facing opposite directions, and the Cossack twists his wrist, flinging the Cherokee's arm aside and he brings his blade back for another swing. But the desperate Cherokee lunges forward and tackles him off his horse and, as soon as the Cossack hits the ground, he stabs the Cherokee in the arm in order to free himself and roll away. He gets to his feet just as the Cherokee does and charges at the Russian. The Cherokee, his eyes and face full of madness, swings wildly at the Cossack from all directions, but the fleet-footed Russian dodges every shot, drawing more and more frustration from the red-faced native. The Cherokee eventually nears exhaustion and swings horizontally at the Cossack, who jukes back and, in the same instant lunges forward and stabs the Cherokee in the left pectoral, puncturing his lung and sending him reeling back. The Cossack approaches the doubled over Cherokee and the Cherokee spins wildly around with his club outstretched in both hands, but his last wild shot is ducked and the Cossack springs up and sends the tip of this blade up through his jaw, palate and into his skull (ø). The Cossack frees his sword and twirls it around him and sings in celebration before recovering his saber and riding off.

Cossack Cherokee

Kindjal: 55% War Club: 45%

Cossack Lance: 56% Cherokee Spear: 44%

Shashka: 62% Tomahawk: 38%

2,684 Wins 2,316 Wins

X-Factors

Training: 90 Training: 88

Ferocity: 94 Ferocity: 92

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 80

Physicality: 81 Physicality: 84

Metallurgy: 91 Metallurgy: 56

"The reason the Cossack won was because of his unmatched skills on horseback, his superior metals and kill ability in his weapons, and his dominance of many X-factors, he blew past the Cherokee." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the most brutal rulers in history:

Maharana Pratap: Rajput ruler who terrified and nearly halted the Mughal expansion in the 16th century.

Vs.

Kublai Khan: The last great ruler of the Mongol Empire who brought it to its zenith in the 13th century.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**A quick announcement, guys, I have some match-up ideas for Season 6 (I am trying to make it happen):**

**Gustavus Adolphus vs. Frederick the Great**

**Phillip II of Macedon vs. Epaminondas**

**Andrew Jackson vs. Isaac Brock**

**Charles Martel vs. Edward I**

**Shaka Zulu vs. Hamilcar Barca**

**Sassanid Persian Warrior vs. Theban Sacred Band**

**Streletsy vs. English Musketeer**

**Mongol Keshik vs. Ottoman Sipahi**

**Arminius vs Fritigern**

**Mao Zedong vs. Fidel Castro**

**Let's get just a few more match-ups guys, I definitely want to reach 100 episodes and with a 6th season that's entirely possible! Please keep sending ideas to me of pre-modern/ancient warriors and generals, if it interests me I'll message you and send me stats, weapons, tactics, and decisive battles if I'm not too familiar with them, I need at least 3 more to make it happen.**


	53. Maharana Pratap vs Kublai Khan

Maharana Pratap: Fierce Rajput ruler who stymied Mughal expansion into India in the 16th century…

Vs…

Kublai Khan: The Mongol warlord who brought the Mongol expansion to its height and nearly captured Japan.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is a great battle, two of the most imposing generals in Asian history square off, both known for acts of valor or even cruelty." DAM said.

"A big thing we have to factor is age, Khan was old when he got into his most famous military exploits, Pratap is hardened by Rajput training and is in his prime. But for now, let's take a look at their stats." Scarecrow said.

Pratap:

Circa: 1576

Age: 36

Height: 6'

Weight: 185 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Khanda

Barcha Lance

North Indian Composite Bow

Steel Helmet

Coat of 10,000 Nails

Dhal Shield

Khan:

Circa: 1279

Age: 63

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Turko-Mongol Saber

Jida Lance

Mongol Recurve Bow

Steel Helmet

Steel Lamellar

Steel-Plated Wooden Shield

Fighting for Maharana Pratap is author Bhawan Singh Rana. "Maharana Pratap embodies the fearlessness and chivalry of the Rajput warrior; he is by far the deadliest warrior in history."

A member of a Hindu Rajput clan, Pratap was raised to hate the expanding Mughal Empire under Akbar, so he launched several attacks against the expanding Muslim army and conquered several parts of India from them back towards Indian independence.

Fighting for Kublai Khan is author John Man. "Kublai Khan is an elderly person, but don't let that fool you. He conquered land to the extent of making the Mongol Empire the largest continuous empire in history.

The last of the Great Khans, Kublai was the grandson of Genghis and sought to reform the failing Empire. He expanded it to its height, reaching from Korea to Ukraine in 1279. He also made costly invasions of Vietnam and Japan, both ending in disastrous withdrawals.

Long Range:

North Indian Composite Bow vs. Mongol Recurve Bow

"The North Indian composite bow was very much like the Mongol bow in design, look, and power. It also shot three types of arrows, a blunt, octagonal head, a flat-sided triangular arrow, and an armor-piercing arrow. It was 37 inches long when strung and weighed 1 pound." Dave explained.

"This bow is essentially an adaptation of the Mongol bow, an opponent the Rajput had beaten out of India, so it is good on foot but great on horseback." Bhawan said

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso in the armor of Kublai Khan and the expert is given one armor-piercing arrow to puncture it. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert let's the arrow fly at the target, clashing against the armor, leaving a small hole before bouncing to the ground. "Well, it's obvious, no injuries and no kill here, but we have one final test." Scarecrow said.

The team moves to the range with the same ballistics gel torso and armor and the expert will fire one arrow on horseback. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert barrels ahead with arrow knocked and bowstring drawn, then releases the arrow, sending it straight into the throat of the target. "You do display a lot of accuracy with this weapon, it may not go through the armor, but you placed it perfectly in the throat on horseback, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But you have to take into account that this is borrowed technology that many Indian people aren't too familiar with, the Mongol bow was a tried and tested weapon that succeeded for centuries on the battlefield." John said.

The team reviews the tapes of the Mongol bow and fall quickly into indecision. "The Indian bow is too iffy for me, we've seen the Mongol bow perform time and again and it never fails to impress, edge Mongol bow." Zivon said.

"The Mongol bow will definitely puncture the chainmail in the Rajput armor, but that's if it hits chainmail and not a steel plate, both bows are very similar in use, appearance, and training in warriors, edge even." DAM said.

"Same here, it all comes down to the user's skills with the bow, but the weapons are practically identical in function, edge even." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Even

Coming up, a lighting-quick lance faces off against an armor piercing lance. Later, these legends of the battlefield unsheathe the signature swords of their people.

Mid-Range:

Barcha Lance vs. Jida Lance

"The barcha lance was an essential tool of the Gatka-trained Rajputs of Pratap's time. It had a large, thick steel head and they used it both for thrusts and also to use like polearm because of the sharpened edges. It was 8 feet long and weighed 4 pounds." Dave explained.

"The barcha lance is signature to Pratap's time, he would instill the Gatka-training in his troops to the point with this weapon that it could outdo fully armored Mughal swordsman." Bhawan said.

The team sets up two tests, an unarmored pig for the expert to inflict as much damage possible in 15 seconds on foot and then mount his horse for a final ride-by stab at an armored gel torso. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs the pig in the stomach, ripping it out and leaving a large wound. He chokes down and it and swings at the pig, cutting through the front fourth of its neck, then follows up with a quick pierce to the face. He spins around and slashes it right across the abdomen below the first wound and Zivon yells, "Time!" and he runs to the horse. He barrels down at the target and stabs it in the gut, knocking it off the podium and to the ground. "This first target is obliterated, stab and slash at the intestines, the stab is reaching a kidney, both are kills. The slash at the neck severs the carotids and the trachea, instant kill. Then the stab in the face goes right through the zygomatic bone and into the brainstem, instant kill here. To the armored target," Scarecrow said, propping up the target and removing the armor, "you have a definitely hit the flesh underneath but you only got in by a couple inches so pain but no kill from the placement."

"But it fails to pierce far enough and it just seems silly to use a lance as a polearm or a sword. The Mongols don't need to be on foot with their lance because it's meant for horseback and piercing armor." John said.

The team sets up another gel torso in Pratap's armor and the Mongol weapons expert will charge ahead and deliver one pierce with the jida lance. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert barrels ahead with the lance outstretched and finally makes contact with the target, sending the blade deep into the body and the expert leaves it hanging in the body. Scarecrow removes the lance and says, "Well, we've got 6 inches of penetration in the chest," Scarecrow tears the velvet of the armor, "and you actually went through a steel plate and into the heart, instant kill."

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The jida lance has far superior piercing capabilities and the fact that the barcha lance can be whipped around makes it less structurally sound to me, edge jida lance." Scarecrow said.

"The jida lance can hit vital structures wherever it hits because it can go twice as deep as the barcha, edge jida lance." Zivon said.

"The head of it is designed to pierce armor, the head of the barcha lance is for trauma in stabs and swings to unarmored areas, the edge has to go to the jida lance." DAM said.

EDGE: Jida Lance

Close Range:

Khanda vs. Turko-Mongol Saber

The team sets up another ballistics gel torso in Khan's armor for the final test, the expert will hack at the armor, helmet, and shield on foot with a pressure sensor behind it and then mount his horse and hit an unarmored area. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the sword into the chest area of the armor with both hands, denting a few pieces of lamellar. He brings it up high and slams onto the helmet, leaving a impressive dent before he brings it back again and slams it down onto the shield, cracking a section of wood. He runs back to and mounts his horse before charging ahead and swings, slicing straight through the neck and popping the head up in the air. "The first shot gave us around 50 psi, so not enough to kill but definitely knocking the wind out of him and maybe breaking a rib. The next one was around 90 psi; it could cause a skull fracture and a later kill. To the shield, we got around 100 psi, so at least one broken bone in the arm. But let's consider one thing quickly, Kublai was elderly and his bones are much weaker, so we could see more broken bones and a more severe skull fracture." Scarecrow said.

"That sword is rather clumsy on foot and horseback, the Turko-Mongol saber massacred millions on foot or, more famously, on horseback." John said.

The team sets up a the same test with the target in Pratap's armor, helmet and shield and the expert must stab the armor instead of slash. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts his sword into the armor, but it hits a steel plate and does not go past it. He brings it up and hacks down onto the helmet, leaving a slight dent. He brings it back once more and bashes it against the shield, not producing anything. He runs to the horse and charges ahead and, when he nears the target, slashes it across the neck, severing to the spine before he rips it out and rides on. "The first two shots have no effect, no hitting flesh on the first shot and the helmet shot only registered about a 30. The shield shot didn't fair much better as you only got around 20 psi. For the ride-by, however, you cut to and into the spine through the throat, all major blood vessels are puncture as well, this is an instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon do the experts give the edge? "The khanda has my edge because it can bash through armor and perform well on horseback too." DAM said.

"The Turko-Mongol saber just has enough reach to give it my edge by a full foot, plus it's made for horseback." Zivon said.

"They're both great at what they do, but the khanda gets by slight edge because it can bash as well as slash." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Khanda

Armor:

Steel Helmet, Coat of 10,000 Nails, Dhal Shield vs. Steel Helmet, Steel Lamellar, Steel-Plated Wooden Shield

"The lamellar is more effective at stopping a piercing weapon than the coat of 10,000 nails, the lamellar held off more attacks than Pratap's armor, edge Khan." Scarecrow said.

"They both have steel plates in their armor with some weak points, the helmets are very similar, and the shields are both equally effective, edge even." Zivon said.

"I agree with Zivon, the armors of each warriors are very equal to one another in protection and usage, edge even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors

"First up is strategy, Pratap was greatly outnumbered in every battle he fought and he still won most of them, Khan had all the resources but had two catastrophic military failures in Japan and Vietnam, so Pratap got an 82 to Khan's 78. For logistics, Pratap had home field advantage when it came to his weapon supplies, Khan had the best trained and best equipped army of the time, so both got a 90. For physicality, the Gatka training of Pratap made him very fit and tough; Khan was elderly but still fighting on the battlefield, so Pratap got an 88 to Khan's 84. However, for endurance, Pratap's training and Khan's age played a big role in how we gauged this, as Pratap got a 91 to Khan's 79. Finally, we have maneuverability, and we assessed this based on the restraints of their armor, training, and age, Pratap is in his prime and his armor is designed for his flips, jumps, and so on, Khan is elderly and isn't moving like the lighting, but his armor didn't restrict him that much, so we gave Pratap a 95 to Khan's 68." Rob explained.

"This is the closest battle to date in terms of weapons and armor data as well as X-factors, the only thing we can do is hit the sim and see who's deadliest." Scarecrow said.

Pratap OOOOO

Khan ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins as Pratap and four of his Rajput soldiers spar with one another and clean their tools of destruction. But descending a hill just a stone's throw from them is a mounted Kublai Khan and two mounted soldiers, two on foot. Pratap turns to the advancing Mongols as they halt in their tracks, both generals staring each other down. Kublai yells for his soldiers to raise their bow and arrows and fire at them. Most of the Rajputs hide behind their shield but one Rajput believes the arrow shower is over and lowers his shield, just as an arrow comes down and hits him in the throat (Ø). Pratap lowers his shield and draws his bow, ordering his men to do the same, and fires, his troops releasing their arrows just after him. They fly through the air and the arrows bounce harmlessly off Khan's armor and his soldiers shields, but one Rajput holds back his arrow and waits for them to lower their shields once more and fires, the arrow sticking through the leather lamellar and the chest of a Mongol foot soldier (ø). Khan orders two of his men to draw their lances and charge head at them. One Rajput goes spinning ahead, his sword flailing in all directions around him and just as he readies to swing, an outstretched lance catches him right in the chest (Ø). The assaulting Mongol draws his lance back but is met with Pratap's lance in his throat, ripping him off his horse and to the ground, the lance still lodged in him (ø). The other Mongol nears Pratap but a loyal Rajput runs in front of him and swings the lance at him, cutting through though his throat (ø). But Khan comes charging in and pierces the Rajput through the side of his neck on his lance, leaving it in his body as the corpse collapses, the majority of blade sticking out the other side (Ø). But, as he rides past Pratap, his horse's front-left leg is severed in one mighty swoop of another Rajput's khanda, sending it tumbling to the side and flinging Khan a good four yards. Pratap turns to the screaming of the last Mongol and, in a flash of lighting, Pratap unsheathes his sword and, in a backhanded stroke, cuts deep into the face and skull of the Mongol (ø). Khan gets to his feet and draws his shield and saber just as a Rajput is on him. He hacks down at him with his saber but the shot is blocked by the Rajput's shield and Rajput follows it up with a stab at Khan's gut, but it doesn't even pass the armor. He retracts his sword as Khan does too, with a look of rage, then chops down on the Rajput again, this time he can't get his shield up in time and the shot slices off the entire left side of his neck past his jugulars, sending him spiraling to the ground in a torrent of blood (Ø). Pratap and Khan turn to one another and Pratap charges at Khan and swings down on him with both hands clasped around his sword, the shot hitting the shield but sending a massive jolt of pain through Khan's arm, making him drop his shield as Pratap readies for another swing. Before he can lets it fly, Khan stabs up into his belly with his saber, but it fails to go past a steel plate and Khan retracts and looks at a now very angry Pratap. He lets his swing fly and it connects with the side of his helmet, sending it flying off his head as well as tweaking his neck and cracking his skull, knocking him silly. Pratap brings his sword back again for the final blow and slams it down onto the Great Khan's head, hitting at the crown and burying all the way down to the bottom of his lower jaw and brainstem (ø). Pratap slides the sword out of his dead opponent and raises his fists in the air and shouts in victory.

Pratap: Khan:

Khanda: 48% Turko-Mongol Saber: 52%

Barcha Lance: 56% Jida Lance: 44%

North Indian Composite Bow: 49% Mongol Recurve Bow: 51%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 4% Helmet: 8%

Armor: 11% Armor: 4%

Shield: 1% Shield: 8%

2,509 Wins 2,491 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 82 Strategy: 78

Logistics: 90 Logistics: 90

Physicality: 88 Physicality: 84

Endurance: 91 Endurance: 79

Maneuverability: 95 Maneuverability: 68

"The reason Pratap one is his lance has more functions to it than just stabbing, his shield and helmet were holding, and his dominance of most X-factors, but is was a very close fight because of the more effective horseback capabilities of the saber, the more disciplined archers with one of the best bows in history, and his more reliable armor." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the most revered and respected cavalries in history:

French Cuirassier: Napoleon's heavily trusted cavalry that helped conquer one of Europe's largest empires.

Vs.

British Household Cavalry: Britain's most elite and senior cavalries, as well as one of the last cuirassiers in history.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	54. French Cuirassier vs Household Cavalry

French Cuirassier: Napoleon's favored cavalry who he placed all trust in…

Vs…

British Household Cavalry: The British adaptation of the French cuirassier used to great success.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is a great cavalry versus cavalry match-up, innovators versus students. I think a big thing will be the design of the weapons against the armor they face." DAM said.

"The cuirassiers were big guys and that's why Napoleon chose and trained them, the British are of average height but incredibly tenacious, but let's look at their stats for now." Scarecrow said.

Cuirassier:

Circa: 1810

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

An XIII Saber

Model 1810 Pistol

1777 Cavalry Carbine

Steel Helmet

Steel Cuirass

Household:

Circa: 1815

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

1796 Heavy Cavalry Saber

New Land Pattern Pistol

Baker Carbine

Steel Helmet

Steel Cuirass

Fighting for the cuirassiers is Napoleonic War expert Phillipe Simone. "The cuirassiers were the backbone of Napoleon's army. He picked only the biggest men and biggest horses to join their ranks and trained them to be the best cavalry in history."

The cuirassiers were Napoleon's favored troops, who could turn the tide of battle with a combination of pistol and carbine firing then the devastating charge with their lances and sabers, the latter would later inspire Civil War swords.

Fighting for the household cavalry is Lt. Col. Dan Hughes, a historical re-enactor and member of the current British household cavalry. "The household cavalry was quickly adopted into the British army not too long after Waterloo. But they were much less restrictive on who could join, which meant a much larger force and more trained soldiers."

Though they fought in a few battles, the household cavalry served as the bodyguard for royalty even to this day, making them among the highest ranking troops in British military history, while borrowing pages from the cuirassiers.

Close Range:

Model An XIII Saber vs. 1796 Heavy Cavalry Saber

"The French XIII saber is among the heaviest swords ever used by a cavalry, though it is only single edged, it tapered to a strong yet very fine point that could pierce steel armor. It was 44 inches long and weighed 7 pounds." Dave explained.

"This is the cuirassier's saber, or the An XIII saber, a can-opener for steel armor. One reason that Napoleon only recruited the biggest and strongest soldiers was to wield this sword effectively in battle during crucial charges." Phillipe said.

The team sets up a pig carcass for a ride-by slash and then a mounted gel torso encased in the British steel breastplate for a thrust to see how lethal it is. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges ahead, bringing his arm and sword back and then swing, gashing deep into the gut of the pig. He rides on to the mounted target and stabs over the chest area, piercing the steel and blood seeps from the bottom of the dummy. "Our first shot is cutting through the gut and into the intestines, not enough to do very immediate damage but spilled organs is a fast kill in my book. Our next guy," Scarecrow said, removing the armor, "wow, you pierced right into the center of his heart, I don't know whether that's skill or luck but it's an instant kill."

"But with that heavy of sword, was it hard to control?" DAM asked.

"Not at all, the heaviest part is right at the guard so it actually gives me a lot of control." the cuirassier expert said.

"Well you've got a can-opener at that, but if you need a good cutting and chopping weapon, we'll give you a saber that'll snap this puny blade." Dan said.

"The 1796 heavy cavalry saber was the favored of the two 1796 sabers on horseback for heavier forces for its very forceful cuts that easily split skull in half or lopped off limbs. It was 40 inches long and weighed 2½ pounds." Dave explained.

"The great thing about this saber is the blade at the end is wider than where it is at the beginning, giving it a great hatchet point. However, focusing all that weight at the end of the blade made it cumbersome." Dan said.

The team sets the test up again but the expert will slash at an unprotected area of the mounted gel torso. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert orders his horse ahead, charging towards the pig and cutting it down to the spine in a wicked swing. He comes up to the next target and swing, but it is low and bounces off the very top of the armor. "This is probably the most devastating cut we've seen from horseback yet, all the way through the small and a part of the large intestines, grotesque amounts of bleeding and leaking body fluids, this is a near instant kill. But to our next guy, you hit armor and only produced an apple-shaped dent, so obviously no kill." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "The clumsiness in the design of the 1796 saber showed right through, all the weight at the tip makes it much harder to place a shot, the cuirassier saber could actually have placed shots very accurately, edge An XIII saber." Zivon said.

"The An XIII saber can actually pierce armor on horseback with one thrust, the 1796 saber can barely place a shot correctly, edge cuirassier saber." Scarecrow said.

"It took half a century to perfect the design of the 1796 heavy cavalry saber, the An XIII saber was already an improved version of past cuirassier swords, that knowledge of how your weapon works is just a major advantage to the user, edge An XIII saber." DAM said.

EDGE: Model An XIII Saber

Coming up, these horseback Iron Men pull out their signature side arms in an old-fashioned drive-by. Later, the cavalry adaptation of the world's most famous musket squares off with one of the most famous, and shortest, carbines in history.

Mid Range:

1810 Flintlock Pistol vs. New Land Pattern Pistol

"The 1810 pistol was Napoleon's personal sidearm, so it only made sense he gave his best troops his pistol. It has a 9 inch barrel and fires a .65 round, a powerful gun for the most powerful cavalry." Phillipe said.

The team sets up another gel torso in the household cavalry's armor and helmet, as the cuirassier expert will ride by and fire once, ride around, reload and fire again, both times from 10 yards or greater. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges at the target and fires when he comes within 10 yards of it, piercing the armor and denting the backplate. He wheels back around, the whole while pouring powder down the barrel, then ramming the round down, and finally priming the pan and cocking the gun. He comes up and fires the last shot and it goes right below the helmet, sending blood pouring down the target's face. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "This first round is hitting the aorta right as it descends from the knob, very nice instant kill. The next one went right through forehead and through the brain, but it didn't exit so it's bouncing around in there and causing more damage, this is an instant kill. The reload time was 32 seconds, so pretty fast." Scarecrow said.

"But a big drawback is what you have to do reload, the process of pulling out the ramrod and putting it back while riding on a bounding horse makes it so much more difficult." Dan said, pulling out the British pistol. "This is the New Land pattern pistol, it is very similar to the French equivalent, .65 lead ball, 9 inch barrel, but it has a swivel that attaches the ramrod to the barrel, so you can swing it around and ram the round down much quicker."

The team sets up a gel torso in the cuirassier's armor and the same rules apply. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert goes charging ahead, points his pistol at the target and fires within 10 yards of it, sending the round right through the armor. He wheels back around, reloading the pistol but not needing to free and replace the ramrod, and comes back up and fires again, sending the round right through the target's right eye. Scarecrow once again removes the armor and says, "This first one is picture perfect placement, right through the heart, instant kill. The next one is just like the previous, but it goes through the eye, but it still does not exit out the back so it's bouncing around in there, instant kill all the same. The reload time, however, was only 20 seconds flat, nice work." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The reload time was very quick for both, but one was faster, and on horseback that means everything, edge New Land pistol." DAM said.

"Any aid in reloading these universally slow weapons is a big boost, the simplicity of the swivel on the New Land pistol and its quicker reload give it the edge." Zivon said.

"No indecision here, faster reload time with more sophisticated reloading materials give the New Land my edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: New Land Pattern Pistol

Long Range:

1777 Charleville Carbine vs. Baker Carbine

"The Charleville carbine is basically a smaller version of the famous smooth-bore musket; this is only 45 inches long but fires the same exact .66 round." Phillipe said.

The team sets up another gel torso in British armor and applies the same rules as the last test. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert goes charging ahead on horseback and fires his first round, sending it right through the gut of the armor and denting the backplate. He wheels around; beginning the process of reloading, then fires once he comes upon it again, going right through the chest of the armor and out the backplate. Scarecrow removes the armor and said, "Picture perfect placement with this shot, right in the center mass of the body, you're hitting the aorta, instant kill. Then the next shot hits the bottom of the heart, the force of the ventricles contracting will cause even more bleeding, instant kill. The reload time was 36 seconds, not bad."

"Well it does have decent accuracy and reload on horseback; a rifle is just more accurate on foot or horseback." Dan said, producing his Baker carbine. "This is the Baker carbine; it is just as famously small as the Baker rifle but still had superb accuracy and reload time for any rifle of its time."

The team sets up the final test with a gel torso in the French armor with the same rules. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert barrels ahead and fires his first round, sending it right through the chest area of the armor and out the back. He wheels around, beginning the reload process, comes back and fires, sending his last round through the face of the target, blowing off it's entire left cheek. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "This first shot is identical to the one we saw from the Charleville, right through the bottom of the heart, instant kill. The next one is ripping his face apart and it comes out through the back of his neck, cutting off impulses to the body from the brain, instant kill here too. The reload was 33 seconds, not bad."

So which long range weapon do our experts give the edge? "I have to give it to the Charleville, Napoleon's musketeers, on foot or horseback, were tremendously accurate even without rifling, plus a longer barrel does add more accuracy." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the Baker rifle carbine gets my edge because it's just as accurate as the musket but it can hit from farther ranges because it is a rifle, plus being shorter makes it more suited for horseback." Zivon said.

"I have to agree, the Baker rifle, even in a shorter form, is tremendously accurate and the size makes it perfectly suited for firing and reloading on horseback, edge Baker carbine." DAM said.

EDGE: Baker Carbine

Armor:

Steel Helmet and Steel Cuirass vs. Steel Helmet and Steel Cuirass

"They have there own little quirks to make them stronger against different weapons, but they were essentially the same armor, edge even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors

"First up, we have training, and the cuirassier takes this because he is a soldier in an army, not a soldier for royalty, so they get a 94 to the household's 84. For endurance, both were on horseback constantly, but the French were big guys who could battle for hours on end because Napoleon trained them that way, but the household spend hours tending to the needs of their horses, so it's close but the cuirassier gets an 86 to the household's 85. For physicality, the cuirassier takes this because he is a big guy; they get an 88 to the household's 83. For loyalty, both are incredibly loyal to their leaders, whether it is Napoleon or the British royalty, but the cuirassiers get it because they stayed with Napoleon through thick and thin, the household cavalry are fairly new, but it's close with a cuirassier at a 96 to the household's 94. Finally, battlefield effectiveness, the cuirassiers goal was to fire and charge with sword in hopes of breaking ranks, which led to great success, the household cavalry are, once again, a bodyguard for the royalty, so the cuirassier gets a 90 to the household's 75." Rob explained.

"We've compiled all the data, examined some of the X-factors, and plugged the rest in, let's hit the switch Rob." Scarecrow said.

Cuirassier OOOOO

British ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in southern England as five British horsemen clean their horses' hooves and practice their riding skills. Not far away, a group of cuirassiers spots them and, under blind determination and order's from the Emperor for Life, charge at the men whom they recognize for their dress. As they come within range the cuirassiers pull out their carbines and fire, only one strikes a British horseman as they were a football field away, hitting him right in the back of the neck (ø). The British turn to their still charging attackers and all but one draw their rifled carbines and wait, the one who does not draws his saber and charges ahead, the sword raised up high as he shouts, "All right chums, let's do this, LEEROY JENKINS!" to which his comrade replies, "Oh my God, he just ran in." The British fire their rifles and find their marks, two hit a cuirassier in the chest in nearly the exact same spot, and two others hit another in his throat and eye (Ø, Ø). The charging British horseman reaches the near-finished reloading cuirassier and draws his pistol and fires at a cuirassier to his left, striking him in the chest and penetrating his armor, and swinging wildly at a cuirassier to his right, hacking off his right arm right below the elbow and sending him to the ground (Ø). The last cuirassier finishes his reloading and shoots at the other Brits, who are slowly working towards him, and hits one right between the eyes before he draws his pistol and fires, hitting another Brit in the eye (ø, ø). The Brit who charged his squad wheels back around on him but notices the one-armed cuirassier get to his feet with a saber in his good arm and raises it for a strike, but the Brit has already finished reloading his pistol and fires at him, sending the round right through his forehead (Ø). But before he can redraw his saber, the cuirassier is on him and slashes at his neck; the very tip of the blade catches the side of his neck and sends him to the ground, holding back the squirting blood. The cuirassier turns just to see the last standing Brit charge him and swing his saber at him, but the swing goes high and catches his helmet, knocking him back-first on his horse, nearly sending him toppling to the ground but he manages to sit back up but dazed. He manages to turn and see his attacker charge from a greater distance with his saber raised again and the cuirassier turns his horse around to him. The Brit readies to swing his saber as he comes up but the cuirassier outreaches him as he simply holds his lance-like sword out for the Brit to impale himself gut-first onto, stunning him and he slowly loosens his grip on his sword until it falls to the ground and he falls soon after. The now downed Brit turns to his barely alive comrade and says, "Leeroy you are just stupid as hell." right before he passes out to which the near-dead comrade replies, "At least I have chicken." (ø, ø). The cuirassier wipes the blood from his blade before sheathing it and riding back to his base to rejoice with his other fellows.

Cuirassier Household

Model An XIII Saber: 54% 1796 Heavy Cavalry Saber: 46%

Model 1810 Flintlock Pistol: 43% New Land Pattern Pistol: 57%

1777 Charleville Carbine: 52% Baker Carbine: 48%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 11% Helmet: 11%

Armor: 35% Armor: 46%

2,612 Wins 2,388 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 94 Training: 84

Endurance: 86 Endurance: 85

Physicality: 88 Physicality: 83

Loyalty: 96 Loyalty: 94

Battlefield Effectiveness: 90 Battlefield Effectiveness: 75

"The reason the cuirassier won was that they owned most of the X-factors we plugged in, every weapon they had could pierce armor, and the fact that they're made for battles, not bodyguard duty. But it was very close with the much faster reload time of the New Land Pattern Pistol and the few X-factors they held." Dave explained.

Next Week: It's two of history's most unique fighters:

Germanic Ghost Warrior: Terror of Roman camps who painted themselves and their weapons black for night ambushes.

Vs.

Berber Warrior: Fanatical Muslim warrior who dominated throughout the Iberian Peninsula, North Africa, and the Middle East.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**The final battle idea was Zivon's, it's not in any way serious, just a joke but everything else besides the Leeroy Jenkins' outbursts was accurate. Also, a quick announcement, more episodes for Season 6, I'm upping the need for just 2 more ideas other than these or ones that have already made appearances on the story:**

**Santa Anna vs. Pancho Villa**

**Ulysses S. Grant vs. Sitting Bull**

**WWI Bedouins vs. WWII Gurkhas**

**Come on guys, just 2 ideas and we get a 6th and final season!**


	55. Germanic Ghost Warrior vs Berber Warrior

Germanic Ghost Warrior: Ninjas of Europe who relied on brute strength, camouflage, and stealth rather than battle formations…

Vs…

Berber Warrior: Unstoppable Muslims who led the conquest of the Iberian Peninsula and domination of the early Ottoman Turks.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is a match of two very unique warriors, one who terrified Rome up until it was eventually sacked and fell against and a warrior who conquered massive amounts of land for glory and later for Islam, can't wait to see it happen." DAM said.

"We also are accounting for a later period Berber warrior, so we have to account for their periods of fasting, which will affect the stats we will now look at." Scarecrow said.

Germanic:

Circa: 400 AD

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Migration Period Sword

Lancea

Burda Club

Chainmail

Berber:

Circa: 1830

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Saif

Flyssa

Jambiya

No Armor

Fighting for the Germanic ghost warrior is author of Rome and Her Enemies, Jane Penrose. "The ghost warriors were the elite Germanic warrior when it came to ambushes, they terrified the Romans in their land to the point where they would never go back."

The Germanic ghost warriors became famous for watching Romans up-close enough for them only to see their eyes due to their black body paint making them nearly invisible at night, giving rise to the impression that ghosts roamed those woods.

Fighting for the Berber warrior is author of several Berber-influenced books and Berber historian Salem Chaker. "The Berbers are one of the largest ethnic groups in Africa, the fact that they still exist should be reason enough that they will win."

Rising into history as early as the Roman Empire, the Berbers became notorious for their conquests, most famously for the conquering of the Iberian Peninsula under Tariq ibn Ziyad and surviving through peace and war to this day.

Special Weapons:

Burda Club vs. Jambiya

"The burda club was a wooden club that was hardened by fire and widened near the tip to increase damage, but also had two iron bands wrapped around it to maximize lethality. It was 21 inches long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

"The burda club was basically the weapon of choice of poorer soldiers fighting against Rome, but in the hands of the ghost warrior, with it painted black, you couldn't see them coming as this didn't make noise like a sword when it knocked up against something." Penrose said.

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso with a pressure sensor on head and chest for a swing at both. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the club onto the crown of the skull, smashing it inward like play dough hit by a bat and opening up a fist-sized hole. He turns to the side and swings at the chest like he holds a bat, hitting it with a sickening smack. "Wow, our first shot was over 270 psi, no question it's a skull fracture and the hole is extra emphasis, instant kill. To the chest shot, we got over 300 psi, so most ribs are broken, tons of internal bleeding, and disrupting the heartbeat, near instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But it only really counts in a few spots where you can get a kill and where only injuries occur. The Berber jambiya can stab and slash with equal lethality." Salem said.

"The jambiya was an essential weapon for all warriors of Islam and with a curved blade to maximize damage; it's easy to see why it was so effective. It was 15 inches long and weighed 1½ pounds." Dave explained.

"This weapon was and still is the weapon that symbolizes Islam as it can only be drawn and used in the most serious of situations." Salem explained.

The team sets up another gel torso in the Germanic's armor for the expert to do as much damage against in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs right into the target's gut, spilling blood immediately with half the blade in the body. He rips it out and stabs through the sternum. He grabs it with two hands and swings at the neck on both side and across the throat as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"The first strike is perfect, center mass of the body, right where the aorta likes to sit, instant kill. The next one is just as flawless, you didn't hit the heart but severed two major vessels that branch off of it, the aorta and the pulmonary artery, instant kill. The neck shots are tearing through the major arteries on both sides of the neck and then the throat, every shot is either a kill or a near instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which special weapon do our experts give the edge? "The burda club is more traumatizing, wherever it hit it will cause horrible injuries that will kill or maim, edge burda club." Scarecrow said.

"The burda club does have length but it does have only a few spots where a hit can kill, but the jambiya can kill and more areas and has more functional purposes, edge jambiya." Zivon said.

"The jambiya got through chainmail, not bad, but with no armor, the Berber is in deep against the burda as it can cause internal bleeding wherever it hits in the torso, edge burda club." DAM said.

EDGE: Burda Club

Coming up, an irregular-bladed spear squares off with a bizarre armor-piercing sword. Later, the sword that lead to the one made famous by Vikings battles the Muslim world's favored saber.

Mid Range:

Lancea vs. Flyssa

"The flyssa was one of the more unique swords you'd see in the Muslim word, it bowed in right as the blade began, the eventually bowed back out to create a weighted point, but then thinned way back down to a fine mail-piercing pointed. It was 38 inches long and weighed 2½ pounds." Dave explained.

"The flyssa is a sword of many qualities, slashing but also the point is for going through chainmail, which, even in the 19th century was still very popular in Africa." Salem said.

The team again sets up an armored gel torso for the expert to do as much damage possible in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts his blade into the gut of the target, going through the mail and into the body and out the back. He retrieves his blade and stabs in the chest with the same flawless results. He brings it to his side and slams it into the neck, nearly cutting down to the spine. He brings it to the other side and hacks into the other side of the neck, cutting clean through and decapitating the target as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"The first shot is hitting right center of the small intestines, a lot of bleeding but from the size of the stab it may not kill even though you went all the way through him. The next one needs no deliberation, straight through the heart, instant kill. The next two shots, apart or in unison, are severing major arteries, the trachea, and the spine, instant kills." Scarecrow said.

"But you have so little reach with that sword, plus that flimsy point is nothing against a longer spear. Also, the Germanic warriors are among the best spearmen in history, not only using their spears for thrusting but also for wild slash attacks." Penrose said.

The team reviews the tapes of the lancea and are quickly divided on the mid range edge. "The flyssa is designed to go through chainmail and it showed it can cut just as good as it can puncture, the edge has to go to the flyssa." Scarecrow said.

"I can't say for certain either way, the flyssa can go through the chainmail of the ghost warrior but it is limited by reach, the lancea as range but only has such a range of weapon that once you get past the head, you're home free, edge even." DAM said.

"I have to go with the lancea, I'm with the one with not only reaching range but can also be used as an effective projectile." Zivon said.

EDGE: Even

Close Range:

Migration Period Sword vs. Saif

The team reviews the tapes of the saif and the Viking sword, which is descended from and very similar to the Migration Period sword and the team, for once, is in agreement. "I have to go with the Migration sword, it can stab and cut, plus against chainmail the saif will be of little use." DAM said.

"I like curved swords, but the Migration sword has more options and an unarmored opponent to use against, edge Migration Period Sword." Scarecrow said.

"The Migration Period sword has more options and a similar cutting power to it, edge Migration sword." Zivon said.

EDGE: Migration Period Sword

Armor:

Chainmail vs. Nothing

"Once again, easy choice, any sort of armor is better than none." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Germanic Ghost Warrior

X-Factors

"First up we have training, and the Berbers take this because they are a disciplined fighting force unlike the guerrilla-style Germanics, so the Germanic gets an 81 to the Berber 84. For ferocity, both warriors are fighting to preserve their ways of life and destroy all who invade their land, so both warriors got an 88. For endurance, the Berbers live in a much harsher region and move in a nomadic way constantly, so the Germanic gets an 84 to the Berber's 86. For physicality, the Germanics are big guys and are reported to have been ridiculously strong; the Berbers were weakened at times of fasting or famine, so the Germanic got an 89 to the Berber 80. Finally, we have intimidation, and for their terrifying night attacks and head-to-toe and weapons pained black camo, the Germanics get a 94 to the Berber's 83." Rob explained.

"We've got all our data compiled and the sim is waiting, let's throw the switch." Zivon said.

Germanic OOOOO

Berber ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in the forests of Germany as dusk settles in around 5 Berber warriors who have just made a fire. But right behind them are 5 freshly-painted Germanic ghost warriors, all staring intently at the men in front of them and plotting. They send one of them to their front in the waning light with a lancea. The Muslims share stories of triumph and food as he does so, one noticing a terrifying pair of eyes staring at them and, before he can say a thing, a massive spear flies through the air and into his chest, sending him flopping back (ø). The Muslims jump up in surprise and stare at the gleaming pair of eyes until one musters the courage to charge out into the dark with his flyssa aimed straight out, catching the German off-guard and impaling him through the chest and out the back on the blade (Ø). He slides the corpse off his blade but hears a spine-chilling shout behind him and turns just in time for an iron band and wood to connect with his temple and crack his skull open, sending him spinning to the ground (ø). The remaining Berbers hold down near the fire and wait for their adversaries to come out towards them, the assaulting German can wait no longer and charges in blindly, but before he can even swing, a Berber grabs his arm and stabs him in the gut, forcing it in deeper and deeper then twists the blade (Ø). Another German comes charging into the fray but another swift swing of an Arabic saber slices through his throat and sends him flopping and toppling to the ground (Ø). But the dagger-wielding Berber's victories are wiped clean as another massive, wave-bladed spear flies at him and sticks him right in the stomach; he at first doubles over then falls forward, pushing the spear all the way through him with intestines in tow (ø). As the Berbers are distracted by their fallen comrade, the other Germanic warrior sneaks in behind them and holds his hand over the mouth of the Berber behind his comrade and slits his throat in a quick motion with his sword (ø). But after hearing the noise of the struggle between the barbarian and his comrade, the last Berber spins around and cuts deep into the neck of the German with his flyssa, going clean into his spine (Ø). He frees his blade and turns to the screams of the last German, his sword held straight out to impale his foe. The Berber rolls out of the way, leaving his flyssa lodged in his defeated adversary and draws his saif and faces the barbarian. He swings high and has his shot parried by the German's Migration sword, but he retracts his saif in lighting speed with lighting speed and hooks under before the German can react and stabs him in the gut, barely getting through chainmail and hitting flesh. The German flops onto his back and the Berber moves in and raises his sword up high then slams it down on the German, who rolls out of the way. The blade lodges in the ground and the German rolls back over and hits the Berber in the back with his blade, cutting through cloth and hitting flesh, then drags it back across his flesh, cutting deeper and sending blood flowing, back the Berber step back in pain. He rises to face his foe who lets out a desperate swing, hitting the German in the chest but failing to puncture even a single ring of chainmail. The German windmills his sword once and knocks into the blade of the Berber, jarring it from his grip and sending him sprawling to the ground as he scrambles for the saif. He steps on the Berber's back and holds his sword in both hands and plunges it into his upper back, going through the spine and into his heart (ø). The German raises his fists in the air to shout but he stops himself before then and stealthily walks backwards into the forest before he smacks the back of his head against a tree. He doubles over for a second, rubbing his head and quietly cursing, albeit furiously, then walks off, holding his head.

Germanic Berber

Migration Period Sword: 55% Saif: 45%

Lancea: 49% Flyssa: 51%

Burda Club: 52% Jambiya: 48%

Armor Fail Rate:

Armor: 42% No Armor

2,521 Wins 2,479 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 81 Training: 84

Ferocity: 88 Ferocity: 88

Endurance: 84 Endurance: 86

Physicality: 89 Physicality: 80

Intimidation: 94 Intimidation: 83

"The reason the Germanic warriors won was because, even with a 1300 year disadvantage, they were highly successful with their ambush/guerrilla-style tactics and the way they used those weapons to that advantage. But it was still really close because the Germanic warriors were mostly a night attacking force while the Berbers were a regular army with every weapon having some degree of chainmail-puncturing capabilities." Rob explained.

Next week: It's two of the early-modern world's greatest generals:

Robert E. Lee: Confederate general who defied Union advances during the American Civil War.

Vs.

Duke of Wellington: British mastermind who ended Napoleon's reign of terror for good.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	56. Robert E Lee vs Duke of Wellington

Robert E. Lee: Confederate mastermind who defeated every Union general before him at least once…

Vs…

Duke of Wellington: Innovative British general who withstood and overwhelmed Napoleon.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is one of my favorite match-ups of the season, two of histories most brilliant generals, both waited in the defensive until the perfect moment for the offensive attack to be launched, though Lee was more offensive and Wellington was more defensive. We'll look at these tactics and strategies at Lee's surprise initiative flank at Chancellorsville and Wellington's wait and bash at Waterloo." DAM said.

"Also we have the X-factor stats on them; Lee was a fairly tall guy while Wellington was actually shorter than Napoleon. But also, we have the crucial factors of age, both are in a beginning of the grips of age catching up to them, as well as all else, but let's see those stats now." Scarecrow said.

Lee:

Circa: 1863

Age: 56

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber

Triangular Socket Bayonet

1863 Springfield Rifle

Surprise Initiative Flank

Wellington:

Circa: 1815

Age: 46

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

1796 Light Cavalry Saber

Sword Bayonet

Baker Rifle

Wait and Bash

Fighting for Robert E. Lee is author of Robert E. Lee: Icon for a Nation is Brian Holden Reid. "Many see Lee's offensive plans as dooming the Confederacy from the start, but it was necessary and the only way to take on an army that was better armed, more equipped and had more soldiers."

Born into a military family, Lee gained throughout his life for his exploits in his military school or during the Mexican-American War. During the outbreak of the American Civil War, Lee was offered a senior spot in the Union army but turned it down to lead his Virginian army.

Fighting for Wellington is author of To War with Wellington, Peter Snow. "Wellington is the best educated general of all time next to Napoleon. He knew war very well and had near constant restraint on his army's actions."

Born in Ireland, he served many roles in the British army but famously broke Napoleon's Empire up during the Peninsular War and finally ended Napoleon's reign of terror at Waterloo after allying himself with Europe's most powerful nations.

Close Range:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber vs. 1796 Light Cavalry Saber

"The 1860 cavalry saber was a very minor improvement of the 1840 heavy cavalry saber, but it was still very easy to wield and swing and pierce with a sharpened false edge. It was 41 inches long and weighed 3½ pounds." Dave explained.

"This sword rarely saw use in battle after Chancellorsville, and even when its use as a cavalry weapon had nearly ceased, people still carried it for any situation." Reid said.

The team sets up a test with a pig carcass for a slash at the stomach, a stab to the chest and a hack at the neck then mount his horse for a ride-by swing at a gel torso. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lets his swing fly at the slash, cutting the pig in two with a smooth cut. He hooks it around and impales the upper part of the torso on the blade, half the blade going through the body. He brings it up and slashes down, cleanly decapitating the pig. He runs to his horse, mounts it, and rides to his final task in a full speed charge and let's his swing fly at the end, hitting horizontally to the forehead, cutting all the way through and exposing the brain matter that had been cut smooth. "Oh my, this sword just obliterated everything. The pig is cut in half, stabbed through both lungs and the heart, decapitated, and the final target got the top of his skull cut off and his brain too, instant kills all around for this weapon." Scarecrow said.

"The saber does have reach and an ability to stab, I'll give it that. But with a meatier blade and more longevity in its use, the Duke's saber much outperforms this." Snow said.

"The 1796 light cavalry saber was a monster on the battlefield, it had a hatchet point at the end to increase the power of the swing, but only half the blade was sharpened as to show it needed to be hit with the sweet spot to do all potential damage. It was 38 inches long and weighed just over 2 pounds." Dave explained.

"This is reputed to be the greatest cutting sword of all time, which backed it up with French doctors complaining it was too destructive and German armies used it up until the end of World War I." Snow said.

The team sets up the test again with the same rules applying. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert unleashes his first swing, cutting the pig in half just as cleanly as the first. He brings it by his hip and stabs into the chest of the pig, going in but not out the back. He brings it up and hacks down on the neck, cutting smoothly through and sends the head onto the ground. He runs to his horse and charges onwards with it. He nears the gel torso and hits it right in the face below the nose, cutting the head in two in a single swing. "Wow, nearly identical damage as before, a decapitation and bisection on the first are both instant kills. The stab didn't go out the back of the pig but it is perfectly in the heart and the broadness of the end of that blade will definitely add more size and trauma to the stab wound. The final one is obvious too; half his head is gone, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "For me, it has to go to the 1860 light cavalry saber. It has just a little bit more reach so it can stab you deep enough to reach vital structures before the 1796 light cavalry saber comes into play and, on horseback, a little more length makes all the difference." DAM said.

"I disagree; the broadness at the end of the 1796 light cavalry saber made it a fearsome that made French doctors complain about it's destructiveness and it does what sabers are meant to do to an extraordinary extent, cutting, not stabbing, edge 1796 light cavalry saber." Scarecrow said.

"Both swords showed me they could cut very cleanly on foot and horseback and they could puncture deep enough to get kills or instant kill, edge even." Zivon said.

EDGE: Even

Coming up, these titanic commanders show off their most accurate guns. Afterwards, DAM looks into Lee's shocking surprise initiative flank against Wellington's withstanding wait and bash. Later, it's a look at two of the most destructive bayonets in modern history.

Long Range:

1863 Springfield Rifle vs. Baker Rifle

"The model 1863 Springfield rifle was improved from other earlier Springfield models as the hammer didn't hit the fulminate of mercury percussion caps placed in the nipple correctly and would misfire; this model completely replaced that issue. It also fires a near modern round called a .58 Minie ball, which is hollow at the base so when you rammed it down the black powder would fill in and, when fired, it would deform the bullet and the rings on the outside would meet with the barrel's rifling and create superb accuracy." Reid said

The team sets up three foam targets for the expert to hit, all placed from 35 to 55 yards. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert takes aim at his first target and fires, the round hitting the 45 yard target in the head and making it explode. He rips open a cartridge, pours the black powder down the barrel, rams the round down afterwards, cocks the hammer and places a percussion cap over the nipple. He takes aim and fires again, hitting the furthest target right in the chest. He reloads and takes aim for the final time, firing and hitting the closest target in the side of the neck, completely ripping the left side out. "Nice job man, average reload time of 25 seconds." Zivon said.

"The trauma we're seeing may not be accurate since it is foam but it speaks volumes to the size of that round and the temporary cavity, the first one needs no deliberation, his head is blown off. The next one has a round right through his heart and out his spine. The last one actually hit the side of the throat and cored everything else out, instant kills all around." Scarecrow said.

"The one thing is you have to have a package of percussion caps on you at all times, and in a fire fight you wouldn't exactly have the time to put one on seamlessly. Also, how do you deal with the barrel fouling, the Baker rifle has a cleaning compartment in the butt to quickly fix the problem." Snow said, producing his rifle. "This is the Baker rifle, the British sniper rifle of the day. It is short but it more than makes up for it with its superb accuracy and the 200 and 300 yard foresights it had. Finally, it shoots a .625 lead ball just like a musket but from further away."

The team sets the test up again and the expert loads his first shot and wait for the command. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert pulls the trigger, sending the round down to the furthest target and hitting it in the eye, blowing the left, top part of the head off. He rips open his own cartridge, pours the powder down the barrel, sets the pan and cocks the gun, primes the pan, then loads the bullet down with the ramrod. He takes aim and fires the next shot, hitting the 35 yard target in the throat. He loads and aims his last shot and pulls the trigger, hitting the 45 yard target in the gut. "Nice, average reload of 36 seconds." Zivon said.

"Again, both show great accuracy and the abilities to kill, right in the eye and blowing his head off, one in the throat and another right where the aorta sits, instant kills all around." Scarecrow said.

"But you mention how you have a kit to clean the rifle, our bullets are soaked in grease to lubricate and aids in cleaning the barrel, and that grease, if you survive the shot, gives you a nasty infection, which caused Stonewall Jackson to lose his arm." Reid said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "Have to go with a more modern firearm with a quicker reload time, edge 1863 Springfield rifle." Zivon said.

"A near modern rifle round caused much more significant trauma and if you're unlucky enough to survive, it'll give you a nasty infection that can cause you to lose limbs or die a slow painful death, edge 1863 Springfield rifle." Scarecrow said.

"That, and, as far as logistics goes, a greased round to ease the need to clean your barrel or an entire kit you have to pack and unpack, edge 1863 Springfield rifle." DAM said.

EDGE: 1863 Springfield Rifle

Coming up, it's Lee's onslaught at Chancellorsville against Wellington's control at Waterloo. Later, a three-dimensional killing tool faces a duel use sword.

Battlefield Tactics:

Surprise Initiative Flank vs. Wait and Bash

"What was Lee's approach to winning battles?" DAM asked Reid.

"Simply find any initiative, seize it, and using it to its fullest extent, and we have no better example than at Chancellorsville." Reid answered.

DAM used the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "Early on, Union plans were to attack Lee at Fredericksburg where he was camped and envelop him with odds over 2:1 against Lee. But the Union sits and waits just a moment too long and Lee marches his army to meet the Union at Chancellorsville unnerving them in the process to a stalemate on the first day. The next day, Lee sends Stonewall Jackson and half his force on a 12 mile reconnaissance to attack the Union right. They completely surprise the Union army and hit the right and rear, pushing much of the main force back several miles and earning Lee his greatest achievement."

"What did Wellington do to ensure his victories?" DAM asked Snow.

"He would simply outwait and withstand the army he was fighting and everything they threw at him and, when their spirits were nice and broken, he'd send his troops on the attack, exactly what he did at Waterloo." Snow explained.

DAM once again uses the TouchTable to reenact the battle. "During the early stages of the battle, Napoleon opens up on Wellington with a large artillery bombardment that lasts an hour, but Wellington's troops lay low and wait for it to end with minimal casualties. Frustrated, Napoleon sends some his infantry forward but they are sent back by cannons fire, rifles and musket fire, and finally a cavalry strike. Soon, the Prussians join and hit Napoleon on his right, forcing him to send in his cavalry in for a final time, but they are repulsed by British hollow square formation that had sent much of Napoleon's cavalry packing earlier, and, as they were defeated, the British cavalry charges and chases them off. Napoleon is then forced to abdicate for the final time after this battle."

So which tactic does DAM believe gives the generals an edge? "What Wellington did with withstanding all of Napoleon's attacks then throwing them back at him was tremendous, but he lost control in the battlefield more than once and he sat in the defensive, which would have played perfectly into Lee's plan at Chancellorsville, edge surprise initiative flank." DAM said.

EDGE: Surprise Initiative Flank

Mid Range:

Triangular Socket Bayonet vs. Sword Bayonet

"The Baker rifle sword bayonet was a way to make up for the shortness of the Baker rifle, whether it be at the end of the rifle or you detach it and use s an actual, single-edged sword. It was 24 inches long and weighed 1 pound." Dave explained.

The team sets up a final test, a ballistics gel torso will be stabbed by the sword attached to the rifle, then the expert will detach it and do as mach damage possible in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs the target in the gut, spilling blood and twisting the blade a few times before retracting it and detaching the blade. He swings at the neck, lodging it into the side of the neck by a few inches. He pulls it straight out, slicing deeper into the neck, and quickly follows up with a stab to the chest. He swings at the other side of the neck, cutting just as deep into the body as the last. He brings the sword up and slams it down onto the head, cutting into the head and through the skull as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"The first shot is hitting intestines and a kidney, a lot of bleeding and a kill. The next neck shots are both obvious kills, both hit the major arteries and veins on the sides of the neck. The chest shot is piercing the sternum, heart, and hitting the spine, instant kill. Finally, the head shot is slicing through skull and hitting midbrain with that depth, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But it's so unwieldy when it is a bayonet, even with that flimsy sword as a bayonet the Springfield rifle and the bayonet can out reach you." Reid said.

The team reviews the tapes of the socket bayonet and are not as divided as the test would imply. "The sword bayonet is clumsy on that rifle to the point of it being ridiculous to use it as a bayonet, the triangular bayonet has showed it's easy to wield and outreach the sword bayonet's multi-use function, edge triangular socket bayonet." Scarecrow said.

"The socket bayonet makes wounds hard to come back from even if you get immediate care, the damage will already be done, edge socket bayonet." Zivon said.

"And, we already saw the socket bayonet outperform a sword at the beginning of the season, edge socket bayonet." DAM said.

EDGE: Triangular Socket Bayonet

X-Factors:

"First up, as always with generals, we have strategy, and Lee takes it with a 92 to Wellington's 88. For endurance, this is very close but Lee is moving his men at great speeds over large distances of land very quickly, so he gets a slight edge at an 85 to Wellington's 84. For physicality, Lee is a big guy but his age does limit him, he gets an 83 to the Duke's 81. For calm under fire, both men were wherever the fighting was heaviest, but we have to give Lee a slight advantage for fighting a logistically and technologically more advanced enemy, so he gets an 87 to the Duke's 82. Finally, we have logistics, and Wellington obviously takes this because he has supplies coming in from all over the place while Lee had to rely on a few spots for supplies or stealing from dead Union troops, so Lee gets a 65 to Wellington's 93." Rob explained.

"This is one of my favorite match-ups to date, two of the greats are resurrected at last, let's throw the switch." DAM said.

Lee OOOOO

Wellington ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in a mid-shin high grassy field with warped trees in several places in Virginia as Robert E. Lee and four Confederate soldiers prepare their arms for more attacks from the Union, cleaning their rifles and blades. But as they stand up to leave, they see five men, four in red coats and one in black, the Duke of Wellington, march in an orderly fashion, shoulder width apart from one another. Lee watches what he thinks are foreign allies as they draw their rifles, but then they take aim and Wellington orders them to fire, two of the bullets hit a Confederate soldier in the chest, another hits a different soldier in the ankle, dropping him to a knee and shouting in pain, while the last zooms right past Lee's head (Ø). Undeterred by what almost happened, Lee orders his remaining troops to produce their arms as the British reload, firing before they get halfway through the process and all finding a target, one hits a Redcoat right between the eyes and splits the top of his skull in half, another tears off the left side of another Redcoats' neck, and the last barely hits a Redcoat's hand, tearing off his left pinky (ø, ø). One of the Redcoat's stands stunned, gripping his wrist where blood squirts from his finger stump, while the other takes aim with his Baker rifle and fires, hitting the wounded Confederate right in the eye (Ø). Lee orders his troops into a bayonet charge as he mounts Traveler, Wellington doing the same with his troops as he mounts Copenhagen. The unscathed Redcoat meets a Confederate soldier first, thrusting his mounted bayonet forward, but the Confederate easily dodges the clumsy blow and knocks his gun aside with the butt of his rifle before he sinks his bayonet into the Redcoat's chest (ø). But the other Redcoat comes running in, having detached his sword bayonet from the gun and holding it in his good hand, and delivers a wild backhanded slash across the Confederate's neck, splitting his throat in two (Ø). No sooner does the Confederate hit the ground than was Lee already on the Redcoat, swinging down with his saber and cutting through the Redcoat's coat and into his chest (ø). To his left, his last soldier charges Wellington, but he has no time to stab him with his bayonet as Wellington delivers a massive swing of his saber, cutting into the Confederate's skull diagonally a couple of inches (Ø). Lee turns to Wellington, both of their sabers propped against their hips with the blades pointing towards the sky, and charge one another, both holding out their sabers in a test of strength and, as they knock blades, Lee's sword jerks back violently and throws off his balance and he tumbles from his horse but quickly springs back up as Wellington rides off several yards and dismounts his horse to meet Lee on foot. As Wellington nears, Lee lunges forward, the point of his sword aimed at Wellington's heart, but he sidesteps it and delivers a swing on Lee, burying the blade into Lee's collar bone and sending blood spurting and Lee goes sprawling back after Wellington frees his blade. Wellington brings his sword back behind his head for the final swing but Lee springs into a sit up and stabs Wellington in the stomach, getting in a couple of inches but enough to make Wellington abandon his swing, double over, and walk back from Lee. Lee gets to his feet as Wellington comes charging again with saber raised and delivers a horizontal swing, which Lee dodges and delivers a slash of his own horizontal to Wellington's side, cutting deep, and making Wellington double over again as Lee prepares the final blow. But Wellington spins 90 degrees until he faces Lee and, in the process of holding his saber out, slashes Lee across the abdomen, cutting very deep and sending Lee to a knee and holding his gut. Wellington brings his sword to his side for the final time, but Lee brings his sword up again, stabbing into Wellington's gut once more but he presses with all his might until the blade pops out the other side, Wellington now drops into shock, falling to his knees and dropping his saber. Lee struggles to rise but does so and readies his final swing and lets it fly, cutting straight through Wellington's neck and popping his head up in the air (ø). Lee sheathes his sword and says, "What else does the Union have to throw at me?" before he struggles back to Traveler, mounts, and rides back to his headquarters.

Lee Wellington:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber: 48% 1796 Light Cavalry Saber: 52%

Triangular Socket Bayonet: 51% Sword Bayonet: 49%

1863 Springfield Rifle: 56% Baker Rifle: 44%

2,508 Wins 2,492 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 92 Strategy: 88

Endurance: 85 Endurance: 84

Physicality: 83 Physicality: 81

Calm Under Fire: 87 Calm Under Fire: 82

Logistics: 65 Logistics: 93

"This is the closest battle we've had this season, but the main thing is Lee had the majority of X-factors and his quicker, more accurate rifle the more devastating round carried him to victory. But Wellington was right behind him with the amount of winning X-factors, his sword, and the more training his troops." Rob said.

Next Week: It's two of history's greatest national heroes:

Robert the Bruce: Scottish rebel who defeated the English and liberated Scotland.

Vs.

Babur the Great: Islamic conqueror who captured much of India to establish the Mughal Empire.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**More ****future FanFiction project ideas:**

**A story based on the game State of Decay with influences from the Dark Knight Trilogy and Batman in general as well as Marilyn Manson's Triptych.**

**Based on a dream I had a night ago, a story on the movie Halloween. The dream was terrifying but confusing at parts but I think it would make a great story if I reinterpret or change some things to make sense. ****In fact, I'll give you a rough outline of the last night now of where the dream was, this seems to be right in the middle of this story and I'll add a beggining to this, here it is without spoilers. I dreamed that I was dating a girl I knew and we went and did some fun things (the dream is somewhat fuzzy now) and she gets home, but (this is not in real life what so ever) the girl has a cancer-fighting 6-7 year old sister down stairs and she leaves her play room for whatever reason. She comes back, Michael Myers is there in a sneaky manner I won't reveal now and so on, then he goes after the girl and so on, I can't reveal to much now, so as far you all know they were horribly injured but will live. I hunt after Michael and find him but a gang, maybe his cult, somehow affiliated with him, allies with him and throw me to him. A fight ensues, can our hero pull it off, yada yada for now. I would reveal more but, if I write this, I don't want to spoil anything for what I think is going to be a spectacular story from the scariest dream I've ever had.**

**In the first I hope the main characters to be based on myself, MetalHarbinger, Zivon, and Scarecrow if I can use their real first names. So give me your feedback on what you think of these, should I do them or not, are these good ideas or horrible ones, thoughts, praise, concerns, etc.**


	57. Robert the Bruce vs Babur the Great

Robert the Bruce: Scotland's national hero who forced England to a truce for Scottish Independence…

Vs…

Babur the Great: Mughal Empire founder who captured India with guns and cannons.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is a great match-up, two national heroes who were dreaded by those they defeated, we'll look at how they did this with Robert's phantom counterattack at Bannockburn and Babur's artillery line at the First Panipat." DAM said.

"Both are also breed to be warriors from their early family history, that's going to have a big impact on the X-factors, but let's look at the stats we've compiled." Scarecrow said.

Robert:

Circa: 1314

Age: 40

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 190 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Dirk

Claymore

Lochaber

Chainmail

Phantom Counterattack

Babur:

Circa: 1526

Age: 43

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Kard

Talwar

Tabar

Mughal Plate & Mail

Artillery Line

Fighting for Robert the Bruce is author of Robert the Bruce: King of Scots, Ronald McNair Scott. "Robert was exactly what the Scots needed to overcome the English after William Wallace's execution; he was a hardy leader who never gave up on his men or his goals."

After being crowned king of Scots in 1305, Bruce became a rebel and went on the run from the English, who considered him a traitor, until his stunning victory at Bannockburn that secured Scottish independence.

Fighting for Babur is Islamic history expert Wheeler Thackston Jr. "Babur brought things to India that the natives, nor Bruce, would have ever encountered, at that was gunpowder, which secured him victory then and will now."

Descended from Genghis Khan and Timur, Babur failed in the Middle East to secure any footholds at glory, until he went for India and established its longest lasting empire, the Mughal Empire.

Special Weapons:

Lochaber vs. Tabar

"The lochaber was the Scottish forerunner of the bardiche, which it was sometimes called. It had a long, cutting head that had only a third of it not attached to the shaft so it had some stabbing capabilities and it had a hook on the top. It was 6 feet long and weighed 6 pounds." Dave explained.

"The lochaber has several things happening, it has an axe as the obvious tool, but the hook was used as a herding tool but later as a use anti-cavalry and hooking weapons away from users." Scott said.

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso in Babur's armor for a shot at the chainmail, a plate, and an unarmored portion of the body. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert let's his first swing fly, slamming into the neck and cutting straight through to the other side. He hooks it back under and stabs with the overhanging part of the axe head, stabbing a steel plate but no getting more than an inch through. He brings it back and thrusts again, hitting and going almost all the way through the chainmail beneath all the plates. "The first swing is an obvious deliberation, decapitation is always instant death. The next one," Scarecrow said, he and the expert removing the armor, "barely got into the flesh, pain but no kill. Finally, the last one is going through the mail and into the lower portion of the large intestines, bleeding and spilling of fecal matter, not an immediate kill but it will soon."

"This is a heavy, one-dimensional blade, the tabar, on the other hand, can be used on foot, horseback, and even on elephants." Wheeler said.

"The tabar was known as the saddle-axe for its use in cavalry and elephant units. The end also unscrews to reveal a 21 inch long knife for use for closer fighting. It was 4 feet long and weighed 4 pounds." Dave explained.

"The tabar was the standard weapon of Indian armies, which Babur got his hands on early in his invasion; it was well suited for his infantry and cavalry." Wheeler explained.

The team sets up the test again except for an axe chop at an unarmored portion of the gel torso and then use the dagger for a stab at the armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lets his swing fly, hitting the target in the temple and digging in to the other side of the skull. He spins the axe around and quickly produces the knife, grabs the torso by the shoulder and stabs into the gut, nearly half the blade now in or out the other side of the body. "Our first shot is just obliterating everything, fractured skull for inches around the site of the hit, the brain is cut in half diagonally, and tons of hemorrhaging, instant kill. The next," Scarecrow said, again removing the armor, "is going through the small intestine and into the spine; if it doesn't kill quickly he's incapacitated." Scarecrow said.

So which special weapon gets its warrior the edge? "The tabar has two weapons in one, the lochaber only has the axe and a hook that is tricky to control, edge tabar." Zivon said.

"I have to disagree there, it the lochaber, in the hands of experts, is not at all tricky to use, plus two feet of reach give the lochaber my edge." DAM said.

"It also takes a while to get that knife out, while the hook can rip that axe away and the lochaber will finish you off, edge lochaber." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Lochaber

Coming up, a spear-like dagger faces a mail-piercing blade. Afterwards, Bruce's surprising phantom counterattack faces Babur's slaughtering artillery line. Later, the legendary swords of these icons are resurrected again for a chainmail-smashing test.

Close Range:

Dirk vs. Kard

"The dirk was a very ancestral weapon of the Scots, with a long, spear-like blade that easily went through mail armor. It was 20 inches long and weighed 1 pound." Dave explained.

"The dirk has such a long blade because the Scots loved slashing and stabbing weapons, they loved multi-use, close range weapons like this to show their bravery and ability as a warrior." Scott said.

The team sets up another ballistics gel torso in the Mughal armor for a stab anywhere on the armor and a slash at an unarmored area. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert gives an underhand stab up into the abdomen, going into the mail partly and also in the lacing in the middle. He retracts the blade and swipes it across the target's neck, slicing halfway through the throat. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "Your first shot is as perfect as it can get, right in the abdominal aorta, blood's pumping out profusely and instant unconsciousness and death. The next one is also obvious, if you're throat is cut, you'll die very quickly, but you also cut his carotids, so he's bleeding out and choking on his own blood, near instant kill."

"A thing I see again with Mughal armor is in the middle, it has to be laced up, where it offers no protection what so ever, but he dirk still got through mail, nice job." DAM said.

"But he definitely can't get that through a steel plate, the kard was reinforced to do that and easily mutilate mail armor." Wheeler said.

"The kard was a dagger with a watered steel blade and simple, slightly curved handle. It had a reinforced bit at the end of the blade to ensure puncturing any armor it went up against. It was 12 inches long and weighed 15¼ ounces." Dave explained.

"The kard was of Persian origin and Babur brought it with him to India because of the stabbing strength it had to go through plates and mail alike." Wheeler said.

The team sets up the test again with a torso in Bruce's armor with the same rules in effect. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lets his first swing fly, wheeling his arm around and bury the blade into the target's left pectoral. He frees the blade and slashes the side of the neck, slitting a few inches into the front corner of the neck. Scarecrow again removes the armor and says, "The first stab is going into the left lung, dropping it and definitely, at the very least, incapacitating him. The next one seems to be a superficial cut, but it goes just deep enough to sever the carotid artery, a lot of bleeding and quick death without immediate help."

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "The kard, for me, with having a reinforced tip helped it get further into the body, it may not be a great slasher but it gets the job done with its main task, edge kard." DAM said.

"I disagree, more options always results in more kills, plus more length and more blade give the dirk my edge." Zivon said.

"Both are great at piercing mail, they fill their job perfectly and that's why my edge is even." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Even

Coming up, Bruce's triumph at Bannockburn faces Babur's onslaught at the First Panipat. Later, the Scot's favorite sword faces the Mughal's curved killer.

Battlefield Tactics:

Phantom Counterattack vs. Artillery Line

"What was Bruce's approach to battle?" DAM asked Scott.

"Use the schilitron as the main body, slaughter any who got in the schilitron with sword and dagger, and use deception when necessary, with no better example than Bannockburn." Scott explained.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "Bruce chooses Bannockburn because it has a cavalry-slowing bog on one side and a forest where he can conceal his secret weapon. The cavalry is forced to go ahead to reach stable ground but they are clustered together and can not pass the Scottish pikeman. In this tumultuous confusion, the longbowmen start raining arrows down on the cavalry just as badly as the Scots. But it soon crows into a brutal, bloody slogging match that could have ended as a draw except for Bruce's secret plan. He has many common people; grooms, priests, cooks and porters, emerge from the forest on the left and begin to shout and wave banners in simulation of a counterattack. The English sit on edge waiting and waiting until they don't realize they've lost formation and soon begin to withdraw, control at first but it turns to a rout at the end. The money paid by the English for their prisoners and the exchange of Earl of Hereford got Bruce his family back from the English and made Scotland a very wealthy country."

"What was Babur's approach to battle?" DAM asked Wheeler.

"He would use his artillery and guns to his advantage but use carts to protect his men then use them for his men to go through to the enemy's front and around to their flanks for double envelopment, with no better example than at the first battle of Panipat." Wheeler answered.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "Babur first invades India, earns respect of fellow usurpers, takes key cities and meets an army at Panipat. He meets an army of some 40,000 men and over 100 war elephants, nearly 3 to 1 of his army of 15,000. But, unlike the Indians, he is armed with matchlock muskets and cannons and, most importantly, 700 supply carts tied end to end in front of his army. He opens up with cannon and matchlock fire, inflicting minimal casualties but, above all, it spooks the Indian elephants, sending them charging through the Indian army. Then, the Indian infantry reaches Babur's carts and stop, unsure of what to do. He sends his infantry through the gaps to meet their front and his cavalry onto their flanks, enveloping the enemy on three sides and repulsing the army back in a bloody rout."

So which tactic does DAM believe gives its general the edge? "Bruce had the brilliance to be prepared for a stalemate or losing situation to take the enemy by surprise and draw them out of formation. But, Babur has firearms to keep his men in order and carts to protect them, plus he used those carts brilliantly to his advantage, edge Babur." DAM said.

EDGE: Artillery Line

Mid Range:

Claymore vs. Talwar

"We've tested the claymore before but not against the Mughal's armor, we just need one stab." Zivon said.

Zivon gives the countdown to the expert and he thrusts upward into the gel torso's chest, going through a steel plate and into the body and out the back. He retracts it and brings it back for a swing, slicing through the target's neck and sending the head rolling onto the ground. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "You went through the lung completely, the large surface area of that pierce will result in a lot of bleeding, at best complete incapacitation, and of course you cut his head off, instant kill."

"But it's a big clumsy weapon like everything you've had all day, the talwar is tried and true well into the 19th century when the British invaded and they copied this sword." Wheeler said.

"The talwar I'm constructing now is different than the previous, this one is much less curved and has no knuckle guard but it has straight quillons and an ivory hilt. Babur also personally had all swords made with Damascus steel to make the finest blades, so we may get a better cut from this sword. It was 37 inches long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up the test again with the gel torso in Bruce's armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs the gut, going through the chainmail and into the body. He retracts the sword, revealing four inches of blood on the blade, then gives a massive two-handed swing at the neck, cutting most of the way through the neck except for less than an inch of gel. Scarecrow again removes the armor and says, "The first shot his hitting the liver, a lot of bleeding and pain but won't kill immediately if he gets help. The next one, no real need for explanation, no head and you're dead."

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I have to go with the claymore; the blade is almost as long as the entire talwar and it has massive amounts of trauma with each swing or stab." Scarecrow said.

"The talwar, however, can still be used when the fight gets in closer to where the claymore is useless, edge talwar." Zivon said.

"I can't say anything for certain, at long-mid range the claymore will cut you in two, but at close-mid range the talwar is more useable, edge even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

Armor:

Chainmail vs. Mughal Plate & Mail

"The chainmail of Bruce gets my edge because it doesn't have to be laced up the front, which leaves the biggest weak spot over your most vital organs." DAM said.

"But that is a small sliver you have to hit, off a little bit and you'll hit a plate and bounce off, edge Mughal plate & mail." Scarecrow said.

"Chainmail or chainmail reinforced with steel plates, the edge obviously goes to Babur and his superior protection." Zivon said.

EDGE: Babur

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, and Babur takes this with Bruce at an 85 to Babur's 89. For endurance, both are very fit men, Bruce is constantly on the move and running, Babur swims rivers constantly and is reported to have been able to carry a man on each shoulder up a hill, so both get an 89. For physicality, it's the same deal, Bruce is a big, strong guy and Babur can carry two men, so both get a 91. For ferocity, Babur and his Mughals did fight to establish a kingdom, but Bruce and the Scots were fighting for independence and used any means, and we also factored this on fighting styles, the Mughals would encircle and wait for the enemy to be worn down, the Scots would charge in and slaughter, so Bruce gets a 93 to Babur's 84. Finally, we have innovation, Bruce was just using the tried and true schilitron to batter his way to victory with little hints of inspiration here and there, but Babur brought the use of gunpowder, new ways of war, and new ideas to India, so Bruce gets a 72 to Babur's 93." Rob explained.

"We have the two most similar warriors in terms of physical and mental abilities; let's see who the deadliest warrior is." Scarecrow said.

Bruce OOOOO

Babur ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in southern Scotland near a marshy area with soggy ground as Robert the Bruce and four Scottish soldiers train and seek revenge against the murderers of five previous Scots. He hears the clutter of steel in the distance and turns to see Babur and four steel-and-mail clad Mughals stop in their tracks and stare at the Scots. Bruce rises and so do his men and he orders a charge, all rushing ahead with weapons ready. The Mughals simply sit and wait until they are within 15 yards of one another and Babur orders his men to spread out and attack the Scots. The first Mughal and Scot clash axes, knocking shafts until the Scot hooks his around and rips the tabar away with the hook of his lochaber, then brings it into the side of the Mughal's head (ø). Meanwhile, another Mughal and Scot swipe at each other with daggers in hand, bouncing around for an advantage to take. The Scot grows frustrated and lunges ahead with an overhead swipe, but the Mughal dodges it and, with a back-handed fist strike, catches the Scot in the throat with his dagger (Ø). He can only taste victory for a little time before the previous Scot beheads him with a massive swing of his axe (ø). But he has no time to turn before Babur sneaks up on him and delves his dagger into the Scot's lower back, twisting the blade madly until he releases the Scot, plopping to the ground in an instant (Ø). Elsewhere another Mughal and Scot slash at each other with sword and axe. The Scot lunges forward with his greatsword but the Mughal dodges the stab and shops down onto the crown of the Scot's skull (Ø). But he has no opportunity to turn and fight as Bruce wraps his arm around the Mughal's neck and stabs him in the chest with his dirk, letting him fall forward and push the entire dagger blade through his body (ø). The last Mughal and Scot clash with their signature sword, knocking blades several times until they both lock swords in a struggle of strength. The Scot meets the Mughal with a savage head butt that dazes the invader to the point where he drops his arms to his side, giving the Scot the time to impale the Mughal on his claymore through the stomach and out the back several feet. The Mughal coughs blood but, with Herculean effort, brings his sword back and swings it at the Scot, slicing deep into the side of his neck and sending him spinning to the ground, grasping his neck for a few moments before the Mughal collapses onto his side (ø, Ø). Babur and Bruce look at their last dead men and look at each other, Bruce's nostrils flaring and face rumbled in anger but Babur looked calm and collected. They drew their swords and Bruce made the first move, charging madly ahead and giving a massive horizontal swing, but Babur ducked under it and swung back at Bruce's neck, he had to fall to his back to dodge it, but he quickly continued the roll and landed on his feet. Babur went on the offensive and forced Bruce to parry the shots with his sword until Babur gave a massive chop that broke his defense, knocking his sword aside and him too. Babur brought his sword back by his hip and thrust it forward, piercing Bruce's chainmail and flesh, sending him wobbling away. Babur charged ahead with his saber overhead for the killing blow, but Bruce, facing the other way, spun his claymore around to face Babur, who ran himself through all the way to the guards on it. He collapsed to his knees, the massive blade still in his gut as Bruce began to savagely twist the blade, 360 degrees clockwise and then 360 degrees counterclockwise until Babur was bleeding profusely from his wound and mouth and collapsed back (ø). Bruce freed the blade and raised it in the air and shouted, "Alba gu bràth!"

Bruce Babur

Dirk: 47% Kard: 53%

Claymore: 56% Talwar: 44%

Lochaber: 52% Tabar: 48%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Armor: 48% Armor: 53%

2,512 Wins 2,488 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 85 Strategy: 89

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 89

Physicality: 91 Physicality: 91

Ferocity: 93 Ferocity: 84

Innovation: 72 Innovation: 93

"This was a very close match-up but Bruce ended up winning because his winning weapons could outreach their counterparts, plus the lochaber could disarm you, and his armor was lasting because of the lack of lacing in the front like Babur's. But Babur nearly won because of his more potent X-factors and the fact that he is 200 years more advanced and experienced with gunpowder." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of history's most insane leaders:

Caligula: Roman emperor who's insanity made him one of history's most hated men.

Vs.

Qin Shi Huang: Qin dynasty founder whose paranoia led him to build an army for the afterlife.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	58. Caligula vs Qin Shi Huang

Caligula: Madman of Rome who had his predecessor killed and had all in his wake tortured or slaughtered…

Vs…

Qin Shi Huang: Unifier of China who was so terrified of death, he took to looking for the Elixir of Life.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is my favorite match-up this season, two of histories most unstable and flat-out crazy rulers square off. We have loads of tests, in addition to weapons; we'll look at torture methods and displays of their most profound moments of insanity." DAM said.

"We have to look at mental state too, Caligula grew up with Emperor Tiberius murdering or exiling his family and when he rises to power, he's fine until he falls ill and, one recovered, he goes stark raving mad, if you look at a mental disease book, you have to mark which ones this guy doesn't have. For Qin, he was paranoid of death to the point where he'd kill people for seeing him and he took mercury, further making him unstable. Let's look at their personal stats." Scarecrow said.

Caligula:

Circa: 41 AD

Age: 28

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, Torture, & Insanity:

Gladius

Manuballista

Dolabra

Gallic Helmet

Lorica Hamata

Scutum

Sawing

Collecting Seashells

Qin:

Circa: 213 BC

Age 46

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, Torture, & Insanity:

Sword of Goujian

Crossbow

Ge

Bronze Helmet

Leather Lamellar

Bronze Shield

Buried Alive

Elixir of Life

Fighting for Caligula is author of Tales of War, Bruce Carrick. "It's disputed really how insane Caligula was or if he really was, but when so many sources say he was, it's hard to deny it."

Born in 12 AD, Caligula earned his now famous nickname when he campaigned with his father in miniature soldier's armor, though he hated the name. He would have Emperor Tiberius smothered on his way up to power and, after a mysterious illness, went completely mad.

Fighting for Qin Shi Huang is Qin historian Frances Wood. "Qin was mad for fear of death, but he functioned as a leader and is the reason China is where it is today."

After taking the throne in 247 BC, Qin made it his destiny to take all of China, which he did and crowned himself first emperor of all China in 221 BC, but he soon made various plans for the afterlife and his own immortality, most famously his terracotta army.

Close Range:

Gladius vs. Sword of Goujian

The team sets up a gel torso in the armor and helmet of Qin for a stab at the armor and a hack at the helmet. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs forward, jamming a quarter of the blade into the abdomen. He frees it and hacks at the helmet, leaving a slight dent. "On the first stab," Scarecrow said, removing the armor and helmet, "you hit the upper part of the small intestine, severing it from the stomach, this will kill. The other shot registered at a 55 psi, not a kill or fracture but at least dazing him."

"It is a great sword, but the sword of Goujian lasted longer and was every bit as deadly." Wood said.

"The sword of Goujian is famous for how resistant to tarnish the bronze blade was and being incredibly sharp and battle ready after centuries of being buried. It was 21 inches long and just under two pounds in weight." Dave explained.

"The sword of Goujian is still being found, most famously in a chamber submerged under water, still incredibly sharp and untarnished." Wood explained.

The team sets up the same test with a gel torso in the armor and helmet of Caligula. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert jabs his sword ahead, going straight through the chainmail and into the chest. He retracts and hacks at the helmet, leaving only a scratch. Scarecrow again removes the armor and says, "The stab is perfect, right in the bottom of the heart, that's an instant kill. The next shot, however, registered at just over 20 psi, so he might feel it but that's it."

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "The scutum and gladius were a legendary combination that made Rome the superpower of the world, plus steel beats bronze, edge gladius." Zivon said.

"Both swords are incredibly similar but I give slight edge to the Goujian for its durability." Scarecrow said.

"Both swords are nearly identical in construction and use, for that my edge is even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

Coming up, these two madmen take aim with their high power crossbows. Afterwards, DAM looks at their most infamous methods of torture. Following, a bronze halberd takes on a massive tool turned weapon. Later, DAM steps in once more to evaluate which leader was saner.

Long Range:

Manuballista vs. Crossbow

"The manuballista was a scaled down, handheld version of the siege ballista, it still had the torsion of ropes in it that fired forward the bolt forward. It had to be pressed into the ground like the gastraphetes to push the front frame forward and tighten the rope." Dave explained.

"This is heavily influenced by the gastraphetes but it uses torsion rather than pressure on a string, making it much more reliable, much more accurate, and more powerful." Bruce said.

The team sets up a moving armored ballistics gel torso set 35 yards away and the expert will take aim with three bolts. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires off his first bolt, zipping through the air right at the left chest of the torso and right through the armor. He presses the manuballista into the ground and loads his next bolt then fires, the round just flying by the head of the target. He readies and reloads his last shot and fires, having the bolt hit the neck and go almost all the way through. "Nice job, average reload time of 54 seconds." Zivon said

"Your first shot is going right into the left lung and," Scarecrow says, wiggling the bolt free, "You have 4 inches of penetration; this will be at the least incapacitating. The other hitting shot is going right into the throat and out the spine, no question of an instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"But you missed a shot, in a war that means everything. With the Qin crossbow, missing wasn't an option, you could hit anything." Wood said.

"The Qin Dynasty crossbow is a bronze frame with very strong, rigid, composite bow, which was sometimes coated in bronze. It did take a fairly strong man to pull the string back, but it was very powerful and accurate." Dave explained.

"This was not only the favored weapon of China, but also Qin was so paranoid he carried this with him at all times." Wood said.

The team sets up the same test with the torso in Caligula's armor with the rule from before still applying. Zivon gives the countdown and he lets his first bolt fly, hitting the target in the eye and the tip just showing out the back of the skull. He puts it to the ground and slowly pulls up on the crossbow and reloads his next bolt then fires, hitting the target on the right side of the stomach. He loads his last shot and fires once more, hitting the target in the center of the chest. "Nice, average reload time of 33 seconds." Zivon said.

"Looking at the first shot is an easy one, through the eye and the brain, instant kill. The gut shot," Scarecrow said, freeing the bolt, "is hitting the descending colon, that will fester the wound and lead to an eventual kill, but this will hurt him like no other until then. Finally, the chest shot is as perfect as you can get from that range, right in the heart on a moving target, instant kill."

So which long range weapon to our experts give the edge? "The crossbow was more accurate, got more hits and more kills, and it was 20 seconds faster on reload, edge crossbow." DAM said.

"I already don't like how the manuballista has influence from the gastraphetes, it may hit but it could also misfire and that reload will kill you, edge crossbow." Zivon said.

"The reload time is the biggest factor for me, if you have to lower your weapon for nearly 10 seconds to reload it, the other guy will get you wit easy picking, edge crossbow." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Crossbow

Method of Torture:

Sawing vs. Buried Alive

"Sawing was Caligula's favored method of torture of his many ones; he would saw the body in half horizontally instead of vertically down the middle." Carrick said.

The team sets up an upside-down pig carcass filled with blood and Scarecrow will monitor how long it will take to kills The two experts begin to saw, sawing inch by inch but spilling only some blood. They cut through the spine and the body tips, spilling a lot of blood before they cut the body in half a few minutes later. "Nice, the time it took to cut it in half was 4 minutes, 43 seconds." DAM said.

"Well, you did what you wanted to do, hanging him upside down will keep him conscious and in pain and alive for as long as possible, until he hits the ground he's still alive and well but he'll bleed out rapidly after that." Scarecrow said.

"Now for Qin he is famous for his burning of books and burying of scholars, he would have a hole several feet deep dug and sometimes bury multiple people sometimes in it." Wood said.

"Going off of what I know from smothering and people accidentally being buried alive, you may be able hold your breath a long time but when you need to breathe you'll get dirt in you lungs, you won't be able to expand your chest, and as you breathe more forcefully you may break ribs, then you lose consciousness, after 3 minutes you suffer from oxygen deprivation and after 6 minutes severe brain damage and death follows soon after." Scarecrow said.

So which method of torture does DAM give the edge? "Both are incredibly bad ways to go, Caligula's is slow and painful, Qin's is slower and more terrifying in my opinion, but neither were meant for the battlefield and were never used on it, edge even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

Coming up, the axes that hacked their enemies to pieces are brought in for a barbaric test. Next, DAM listens to the most insane moments in these leader's histories. Afterwards, the team evaluates which armor gave more protection to its warrior. Finally, the team looks at the critical X-factors in this fight before the simulation begins.

Special Weapons:

Dolabra vs. Ge

"The dolabra was the multitool of the Roman Empire, it could be used for entrenchment or, in a bind, use it as a weapon. It was 2½ feet long and weighed 4 pounds." Dave explained.

"The dolabra is standard to all Roman soldiers, the broad head was the start of it as a rock-crushing axe, but the back spike was added to further emphasis as a tool of war." Carrick said.

The team sets up a test with a gel torso in the armor, helmet, and with the shield of Qin at the side, the expert is give a strike at all three with both sides of the dolabra. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert brings the broad end of the blade down on the helmet, leaving a large dent. He spins the axe around and buries nearly half the pick end into the skull. He extracts the blade and buries it into the chest of the target, nearly the entire blade into the body. He struggles to free it and slams the broad end against the lamellar once he has, cutting deep through the lamellar but not into the body. He brings it back and slams it into the bronze shield, slightly denting it but making a much louder bang. He spins it around and slams the pick into the shield, with the tip protruding out the other side. "Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "The first shot, from the slow motion the neck was highly compressed, he's paralyzed and from the reading on the pressure mat we got over 280 psi, massive skull fracture and the combination is a kill. The chest shot is hitting right into the center of the heart, very rapid bleed out of all chambers being ruptured, instant kill. The other chest shot resulted in over 300 psi, so broken ribs and contusing of the heart, that's a kill. For the shield, the first shot registered at over 90 psi, but the shield would absorb most of that, so no broken bones. The next shot registered slightly higher but no damage was done to the wielder."

"Well it is cumbering and clumsy, but the ge was much longer, the same weight, and had more option for foot, horseback, and even chariot use." Wood said.

"The ge was the "dagger-axe" so called for its dagger-like axe head, but it also had a bronze spear tip on the end, making it one of the earliest halberds. It was 8 feet long and weighed 4 pounds." Dave explained.

"The dagger-axe is another of Qin's signature weapons as it was useful on any means of transportation in any situation, whether it be an anti-infantry, anti-cavalry, or anti-chariot weapon, and some had 3 or more heads attached to the shaft." Wood explained.

The team sets up the test again but the expert will hack at the shield and helmet and stab and hack at the armor of Caligula. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the polearm down onto the helmet, getting a few inches of the tip past the iron. He brings it back and thrusts it forward, stabbing right into the gut of the chainmail and goes clean through. He frees it and slams the axe down onto the collarbone area of the armor, going once again through the chainmail and the entire blade sinks in. He brings it far from his side and swings it around, puncturing the shield by a good 4 inches right next to the boss. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "The first shot is just getting through brain matter, this may not kill immediately but will eventually. The gut shot is hitting small intestines, the size of the spearhead is what will contribute to that being a kill. The stab to the collarbone goes right between them but is hitting the aortic knob, this will kill near instantly. The shield shot didn't register much over 15 psi, so no broken bones but you would dig into the arm easily."

So which special weapon gets its warrior the edge? "The ge is long, but once you get past a slim blade and spear, the shaft will do nothing against how murderous that dolabra is, edge dolabra." Scarecrow said.

"I have to disagree, the ge is outreaching that small, heavy, cumbersome axe and it's got multiple functions for multiple battlefield uses, edge ge." Zivon said.

"For me, the weight is distributed more evenly over the ge than the dolabra, and it is an early halberd weapon, it gets the edge for me." DAM said.

EDGE: Ge

Displays of Insanity:

Collecting Sea Shells vs. Elixir of Life

"What made Caligula so famous for his insanity?" DAM asked Carrick.

"Simply, he goes to invade England, can't do so, and gathers seashells." Carrick said. "Caligula led only one major military operation, where he intended to invade England, but a storm prevented him from doing so, so he has his soldiers attack the sea with their sword and gather seashells as spoils of the sea, furthering his war on the gods. This is ultimately what loses his respect from the military that had him gain power in the first place and his Praetorian guards, whom he paid so handsomely, ultimately murder him."

"Now, Frances, what is Qin's greatest display of his insanity?" DAM asked Wood.

"His paranoia leads him to send people on the search for the elixir of life." Wood explained. "Qin becomes terrified of death and the afterlife, so he sends people to all areas searching for an "elixir of immortality", which lead him to ingest things like mercury. Eventually, after being deceived by many of his so called "healers", he orders the burning of books and burying of scholars as a result. He would soon stick to mercury until his death."

So which leader is saner in DAM's eyes? "Qin was taking mercury, which could make him as mad as Ivan the Terrible, but Caligula couldn't function as a leader to any extent, even to his prized military, and Qin still led the conquest of China." DAM said.

EDGE: Qin Shi Huang

Armor:

Iron Gallic Helmet, Lorica Helmet, & Scutum vs. Bronze Helmet, Leather Lamellar, & Bronze Shield

"The metallurgy in Caligula's armor is much more advanced than hardened leather and thing bronze for a helmet, edge Caligula." Scarecrow said.

"Caligula's armor, in all 3 forms, is just more advanced and harder than Qin's, edge Caligula." Zivon said.

"The helmet goes to Caligula, but the armor goes to Qin because it may be leather but it was much harder than that thin layer of chainmail, and the shields are even, edge even for me." DAM said.

EDGE: Caligula

X-Factors:

"First up, we have strategy, Qin obviously takes this because he actually led successful military operations, so Caligula got a 43 to Qin's 80. For endurance, Caligula was an active man; Qin was too terrified to leave his own room at some points, so Caligula gets an 86 to Qin's 74. For physicality, both have their disabilities, Caligula didn't eat the healthiest and he was an alcoholic, Qin just was also not that active, so Caligula gets a slight edge for size with a 79 to Qin's 74. For psychological health, this was a tough one to rate, but Qin could succeed as a leader in some instances, Caligula could not, so Caligula gets a 24 to Qin's 49. Finally we have leadership, and Caligula is the obvious loser here, so he got an 18 to Qin's 64." Rob explained.

"This is the match-up I've looked forward to all season; I can't wait to see it unfold." DAM said.

Caligula OOOOO

Qin ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in southern China, as Caligula leads four legionaries on a reconnaissance mission up a steep, dirt hill and then lead an army to conquer this land. He climbs to the top of the hill; it turns to a flat, stone-like plateau where Qin and four of his Chinese soldiers watch as he tests several pills of many things to secure immortality. Caligula orders his men to load their manuballistas and fire upon them, but the noises of cranking wood, brass and rope are too much for the Qin warriors to ignore, they all rise just as the Roman's raise their crossbows, firing and hitting one Qin twice in the chest nearly in the exact same spot and another in the throat (ø, ø). The Qin return fire with their ready crossbows and all find some mark, three lodge into the chest and neck of one legionary, another goes right through the eye of another, and the last sticks into Caligula's scutum (Ø, Ø). Terrified, Caligula orders his men forward as Qin does too, still sitting and waiting for the battle to end. The first two soldiers to meet have a quick go at it as the Qin soldier pierces the Roman's stomach before freeing the blade and burying the axe into the side of his neck (Ø). But before he can retract his blade, the last legionary smacks him in the side of the head with the flat of his dolabra, sending him to the ground and nearly unconscious before he spins the axe around and slams the pick-end into his opponents chest (ø). He turns to Caligula for orders but the way he holds his dolabra terrifies Caligula that he may be killed so he stabs his own man in the gut and, as he hits the ground, repeatedly stabs him in the face and chest (Ø). He faces the now standing Qin and charges with a mad scream, lashing his gladius in every direction. Qin blocks the blows with his shield and, when Caligula begins to tire, lashes out, catching the mad emperor in the face and sending him back, a horizontal, deep cut from his temple, through his left eye, and to the middle of his eyebrows. Caligula turns, angry, bloody and ready before he cracks a smile and runs at Qin, laughing madly as he lets off another flurry of mindless blows, one of which catches Qin off guard and knocks his shield aside, then Caligula lets his swing fly and connects with Qin's helmet, sending it flying and his ears ringing as Caligula readies another swing, hacking down onto the Chinese emperors head, but he dodges it and slams his sword into Caligula's face, cutting his lower jaw in two vertically but it still hangs from his head. Caligula falls to the ground, writhing in pain, screaming that he still lives before Qin raises his sword in the air for a final blow, but his face takes it's first evil turn. He kneels beside the emperor in agony and puts the blade of his sword to his other eye and slits it, now leaving him totally blind. He raises his sword four time and, in four strokes, cuts all of Caligula's limbs off, leaving him weeping and begging for mercy. Qin then furious digs into the ground until he has a foot deep hole, then picks up the fading emperor of Rome, who struggles and squeals at being picked up. Qin grows annoyed and raises him up in the air throws him back-first onto his knee, making an audible snap and Caligula begins to cry and scream for mercy to the point of hysteria. Qin places him head first in the dirt and puts the dirt around his head until all that is left of Caligula stands straight up on his head in the ground to the beginning of his neck, his last screams being muffled by dirt (Ø). Qin sheathes his sword and loads his crossbow for a walk back home when a bird flies overhead and he shoots it in paranoia, completely missing.

Caligula: Qin:

Gladius: 48% Sword of Goujian: 52%

Manuballista: 31% Crossbow: 69%

Dolabra: 43% Ge: 57%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 3% Helmet: 6%

Armor: 74% Armor: 68%

Shield: 2% Shield: 1%

2,149 Wins 2,851 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 43 Strategy: 80

Endurance: 86 Endurance: 74

Physicality: 79 Physicality: 74

Psychological Health: 24 Psychological Health: 49

Leadership: 18 Leadership: 64

"The reason Qin won was because he was actually a military leader, Caligula was just a horrible leader and a worse general, the X-factors and the use of their weapons made this very clear in our most lopsided match-up to date." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the scourges of Roman armies:

Pyrrhus of Epirus: Epirote general who Hannibal rated at the second of all time behind Alexander the Great, his cousin.

Vs.

Vercingetorix: Gallic chieftain who became the first to successfully unite all Gallic tribes to fight Julius Caesar.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	59. Pyrrhus of Epirus vs Vercingetorix

Pyrrhus of Epirus: Hellenistic general who dominated Romans and Carthaginians with his war elephants…

Vs…

Vercingetorix: Gallic chieftain who made Caesar's Gallic Wars nearly collapse when he took power.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is truly a Romans worst nightmare of a match-up, Pyrrhus of Epirus versus Vercingetorix; we need strategy for both so we'll look at Pyrrhus' pachyderm pulverizing at Asculum and Vercingetorix's bewildering assault at Gergovia." DAM said.

"We also have the x-factors that come with them as they are breed warriors, Vercingetorix and his Celtic lifestyle prepare his whole life for war and Pyrrhus is raised for war as Alexander the Great was his second cousin, but let's start with what makes them tick." Scarecrow said.

Pyrrhus:

Circa: 279 BC

Age: 40

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Kopis

Dory

War Elephant

Bronze Phrygian Helmet

Linothorax

Bronze Shield

Pachyderm Pulverizing

Vercingetorix:

Circa: 52 BC

Age: 30

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Celtic Longsword

Lancea

Celtic Dagger

Iron Gallic Helmet

Chainmail

Celtic Scutum

Fight for Pyrrhus is author of the book of the king's name, Jeff Champion. "Pyrrhus is basically a mercenary king but with revolutionary tactics that would terrify and destroy Roman armies."

Born to the power of his second cousin, Alexander the Great, Pyrrhus made a name for himself for serving as a mercenary kings with an army of elephants, but is now known for the immortal term "pyrrhic victory".

Fighting for Vercingetorix is author on multiple military history based books, RG Grant. "Vercingetorix is a Gallic chieftain who, in the Gaul's most desperate hour, turn to him and he delivers at several instances of wiping out Roman reinforcement and supplies and at Gergovia."

Born to the Arverni tribe, Vercingetorix grew up hating the Romans like many other Gauls, but when Caesar invaded to start the Gallic War, Vercingetorix ascended the path to power and started the largest anti-Roman revolt of the time after handing Caesar a rare defeat at Gergovia

Close Range:

Kopis vs. Celtic Longsword

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons against similar armors and can't agree on this edge. "Comparing the steel helmet of the Viking and the Phrygian helmet shows that the Phrygian is significantly weaker and will not protect as well, the kopis won't hurt his helmet, and so for that I give the edge to the longsword." DAM said.

"I really don't see much difference in trauma here, the kopis can stab better but the longsword mauls with its slashing, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"With the size and strength of the Celt plus the length and heft of his sword, it will make mincemeat out of whatever it touches, edge longsword." Zivon said.

EDGE: Celtic Longsword

Coming up, it's a match between two of the most lethal spears the Romans met their end with. Afterward, DAM examines Pyrrhus' pachyderm pulverizing against Vercingetorix's bewildering assault. Later, it's a rematch of the pachyderm and the knife.

Mid Range:

Dory vs. Lancea

The team sets up two ballistic gel torsos in the armor of each warrior and each expert will get one thrust, the Pyrrhus team is up first. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs right through the chest of the armor. Zivon goes straight to the Vercingetorix team and gives the countdown and the expert hits target right in the chest, getting half the blade through the thick linen. Scarecrow removes the armors and says, "The dory stab went right through the armor and sternum with ease, it's hitting the heart and going through the spine, instant kill. To the lancea, it got through the armor and breastbone to hit the heart, instant kill here."

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I say lancea, the ability to be thrown and its wave-blades cause more trauma." Zivon said.

"That and it can be used on foot, horseback or from a chariot, edge lancea." Scarecrow said.

"I do like the lancea, but the dory went deeper and it has two heads for severe situations, edge dory." DAM said.

EDGE: Lancea

Coming up, Pyrrhus' annihilation at Asculum goes up against Vercingetorix's confounding offensive at Gergovia. Later, it's an Asian battle tank against a chest-splitting dagger.

Battlefield Tactics:

Pachyderm Pulverizing vs. Bewildering Assault

"What was Pyrrhus' approach to taking on Rome?" DAM asked Champion.

"He would use his elephants to the best of his ability and then have his phalanxes crush the legions, and he had no better example of that then at Asculum." Champion answered.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "On the first day of the battle, Pyrrhus can't use his cavalry or his elephants as the Romans will retreat into a heavily wooded, steep-hilled area whenever they come near, but the much less flexible phalanx holds its own against the Roman legions. The next day, Pyrrhus has the high ground seized so the Romans have to face him on flat ground that favors Pyrrhus' army. The phalanx and legion clashed into one another once again but both of the shield walls hold, until Pyrrhus has his elephants break through the Roman shield wall and ultimately lead to a rout by his cavalry on the broken up Roman units. It was also in the outcome of this battle, Pyrrhus saw the numbers he had lost and said, "With another victory such as this, we are undone," officially giving rise to the term "pyrrhic victory". " Champion explained.

"What was Vercingetorix's approach to battle?" DAM asked Grant.

"He would use organized units in his army and hit in the Celtic way of a large, wild attack, which he gave Caesar a loss with at Gergovia." Grant said.

DAM uses the TouchTable once again. "Caesar is moving to besiege the city of Gergovia with his Roman units as well as Gallic units in his army from nearby areas in his army. Vercingetorix convinces these groups and their chieftains to defect to his side and attack Caesar from within his own ranks, this happens and Vercingetorix hits many of Caesar's legions, forcing Caesar to try and draw Vercingetorix away from Gergovia but his troops directly attack Gergovia, which drew Vercingetorix into the town and he slaughtered a lot more of Caesar's army as he is forced to abandon the siege." Grant explained.

So which battlefield tactic does DAM believe gives its general the edge? "I like both tactics a lot, but Vercingetorix's attack succeeded mostly because the attacks and orders on both sides were ignored or heavily disorganized and was so crazy that he won, Pyrrhus was able to withhold against the Romans' best and then take away their only advantage, edge Pyrrhus." DAM said.

EDGE: Pachyderm Pulverizing

Special Weapons:

Indian War Elephant vs. Celtic Dagger

"The Celtic dagger was a familiar tool in all Celtic tribes; it had a bronze hilt in the shape of a man with a simple, steel blade from the best Celtic steel. It was 15 inches long and weighed over 1 pound." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso in Pyrrhus armor and helmet and the Vercingetorix expert is given a stab at both. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the dagger into the helmet, making a small hole before he frees it. He brings it back and wheels it around and slams it into the side of the linothorax, going through a bronze scale and the linen completely. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "While we don't have an injury or a skull fracture from the first blow, the next stab is going clean through this armor and right through the liver, that plus the depth and the fact that you hit a kidney will kill." Scarecrow said.

After reviewing the tapes of the war elephant, the experts are in a clear agreement of what gets the edge. "We've seen this before, dagger versus an elephant, that knife won't save you at all, edge war elephant." Zivon said.

EDGE: Indian War Elephant

Armor:

Bronze Phrygian Helmet, Linothorax, & Bronze Shield vs. Iron Gallic Helmet, Chainmail, & Celtic Scutum

"For me, chainmail is effective, but the harder bronze in the shield and helmet are what give Pyrrhus my edge." Scarecrow said.

"I have to disagree, the iron helmet seems to be more protective to me and the scutum covers a larger area, edge Vercingetorix." Zivon said.

"The helmets and shields to have equal advantages and disadvantages, but linothorax is much thicker and protected more in what we saw, edge Pyrrhus." DAM said.

EDGE: Pyrrhus of Epirus

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, and Pyrrhus took this with a 90 to Vercingetorix's 86. For endurance, both are constantly on the move with their armies and fighting for their lives, so they both got an 88. For physicality, Vercingetorix is a big guy with a lot of Gallic fighting bloodlines in him, so Pyrrhus got an 87 to Vercingetorix's 90. For ferocity, Vercingetorix takes this again with his Gallic bloodlines and constant fighting to establish himself, so Pyrrhus got an 89 and Vercingetorix got a 93. For initiative, both took things out of their enemies' hands to maintain a battle, but Vercingetorix gets a slight edge for making the Romans at Gergovia look like rookies, so Pyrrhus got an 85 to Vercingetorix's 86." Rob explained.

"We have all the stats and data on possible the most battle hardened men in history ready to fight, let's hit the switch." Zivon said.

Pyrrhus OOOOO

Vercingetorix ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in eastern France on the outskirts of a thick forest, as Vercingetorix and four Gallic warriors sharpen their weapons and impale Roman heads on spears. Watching from the edge of the woods, Pyrrhus of Epirus, atop his elephant, and four Greek mercenaries ready to move in on their adversaries they've been paid to fight. Pyrrhus slides down his elephant's side and prods it forward with his dory, making it raise and curl its trunk and trumpet in anger, catching the attention of the Gauls. Vercingetorix and his men stare in amazement at this new creature and scatter in fear of it, one Gaul trips and the elephant catches up, pulverizing his mid section with a stomp (ø). Vercingetorix rushes toward the elephant with shield and spear raised to be thrown but the elephant spins around and sends him flying back with a swing of its trunk, sending his helmet flying away and knocking him silly. The elephant rushes to crush him but two Gauls rush in and fling their spears at it, sticking into both of its sides and making it trumpet in pain and spin around and run, bashing into another Gaul but he rolls out of the way of its thundering feet. He rises to a Greek running towards him and raises then thrusts his spear ahead, going through the bronze-scaled midsection and his gut (Ø). Before he can free his spear, another Greek is on him and impales him through one side of his neck and out the other (ø). Another Gaul comes running at the Greek, screaming, and swings down on him with his sword, but the Greek raises his shield and frees his spear and brings it back to his side and thrusts at the Gaul, who dodges his stab and cuts down on his spear hand, cutting it off at the wrist, making the Greek collapse in pain, before the Gaul slashes him across the face with his longsword (Ø). But before he can even react, Pyrrhus is on him and stabs him in the gut with his kopis, holding him up for a while before stabbing him several more times (ø). Another Greek runs to meet the freshly risen Vercingetorix but has his cheek shattered with a swing from the flat of the lancea and then Vercingetorix stabs down into the Greek's chest with an overhanded thrust (Ø). The last Greek and Gallic warrior square off and the Gaul swings first with his longsword, the Greek parries it with his kopis and then swipes him across the face with his spear sending the Gaul stumbling back. The Greek charges at him but the Gaul does a 270 degree swing of his sword, bringing it down on the Greek's helmet with all his might, cracking it and the Greek's skull. The Gaul brings his sword to his side to finish off his dazed opponent, but the Greek gives a last burst of energy to stab his sword into the Gaul's chest, piercing the chainmail and his heart (ø). The now dying Greek collapses to his knees, right as Vercingetorix comes up behind him and buries his dagger into the back of his neck (Ø). Vercingetorix unsheathes his sword as he approaches Pyrrhus, who looks at him studiously from the rim of his shield. The slowly close in on each other before Vercingetorix charges ahead, barreling Pyrrhus over with his shield, but he rolls through and back onto his feet. He charges into Vercingetorix but only manages to knock him back a little, and he returns it with a swipe of his sword and cuts the bicep of Pyrrhus' shield arm, making him drop it and hunch over in pain. Vercingetorix follows it up with a stab to his gut, just getting past his armor and his flesh, but just misses anything vital, but is enough to drop Pyrrhus to a knee. Vercingetorix brings his sword back for a final strike, but Pyrrhus springs up and stabs up into Vercingetorix's chin, going up through his mouth and into his brain (ø). Pyrrhus shoves his fallen foe off his blade and raises his good arm in the air and shouts in victory, then sheathes his sword and clutches his arm then walks off, looking for his elephant.

Pyrrhus: Vercingetorix:

Kopis: 46% Celtic Longsword: 54%

Dory: 54% Lancea: 46%

Indian War Elephant: 79% Celtic Dagger: 21%

Armor Fail Rate: Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 6% Helmet: 4%

Armor: 26% Armor: 87%

Shield: 2% Shield: 2%

2,634 Wins 2,366 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 90 Strategy: 86

Endurance: 88 Endurance: 88

Physicality: 87 Physicality: 90

Ferocity: 89 Ferocity: 93

Initiative: 85 Initiative: 86

"The reason Pyrrhus won is because his armor held out much more, the elephant dominated, and his spear was more reliable in a spear and shield combo than the lancea by itself." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's the Season 4 finale, and it's with two of history's greatest liberators.

Simón Bolívar: Liberator of many South American countries from Spanish tyranny.

Vs.

George Washington: The first commander-in-chief of America who led the Americans to independence.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Well, the season is near the close and so is summer, hope you enjoyed both. I have several big announcements planned to be revealed next week, so tune in to find out what's going down!**


	60. Simón Bolívar vs George Washington

Simón Bolívar: South America's greatest hero who freed most of the countries from Spanish tyranny…

Vs…

George Washington: America's first general-turned-president who took down the world's most powerful army.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is a great way to end the greatest season, two of histories greatest freedom fighters duke it out for a chance to see who was better. We'll look at Bolívar's sever and slaughter at Boyacá and Washington's hybrid warfare at Yorktown." DAM said.

"We also have disease and other health related X-factors plugged in, but let's look at their stats first." Scarecrow said.

Bolívar:

Circa: 1819

Age: 36

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

1802 French Cavalry Saber

Baker Rifle

8 Pound Cannon

Sever & Slaughter

Washington:

Circa: 1781

Age: 49

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 200 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

Colichemarde

Pennsylvania Long Rifle & Brown Bess Musket

6 Pound Cannon

Hybrid Warfare

Fighting for Simón Bolívar is author of Simón Bolívar: A Life, John Lynch. "Bolívar was inspired by men like Washington in their feats of freeing countries from tyrannical leaders, so this influenced him to eventually go for many South American countries' freedoms."

After visiting Europe and seeing to coronation of Napoleon Bonaparte as emperor for life, Bolívar became obsessed with being as much of a prowess on the battlefield and in power. This would be another factor that lead him to war with Spain.

Fighting for George Washington is military historian Wayne Lee. "Washington wanted to have a military just as organized and disciplined as the British, but he had the collective group of farmers, commoners, and hunters, so he used this with a regular army to defeat the British for American independence."

First serving for the British in the French and Indian War, Washington learned from these ambush attacks and eventually used them against the British several times until the final triumph and Yorktown, where, shortly afterward, he became the nations first and only unanimously elected president.

Long Range:

8 Pound Cannon vs. 6 Pound Cannon

"Washington knows he needs cannons to win the war, but he has limited supplies so he's using whatever he can to make the bronze barrel, church bells, candle holders, and even the statue of King George, and they'd be shaped around a piece of wood, which would effect accuracy. Besides the six pound ball, again due to logistical problems, he didn't have grapeshot but used scattershot, things such as nails, chain, and scraps of any other metal." Wayne explained.

The team sets up a test just like with Napoleon versus Cromwell with four pig carcasses, two inside a post and two by the cannon, to get a sense of the damage of the shot and shrapnel. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lights the fuse and, moments later, the ball goes flying out, hitting high on the post and missing all targets. The Deadliest Warrior Armory crew carefully cleans and reloads the gun and fires again, this shot cracking against the barrel of the 8 pounder and slamming through the house, missing all targets again. The third shot is loaded and fired again, hitting a pig right in the chest and going through the house again, lodging shrapnel into one of the pigs. The last shot is loaded and fired, hitting the other pig and hitting the post again, completely collapsing the front inward. "To these pigs on the inside, this guy as shrapnel in his chest, neck, and gut, depending on depth it can kill. The pigs on the outside are both goners, one has a huge hole in his chest and the other has a huge hole in his gut, these are both instant kills." Scarecrow said.

The team sets up the final test, anti-infantry scattershot against 15 blood-filled foam targets with images of Bolívar's troops on the front. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lights the cannon and it fires, sending out scattershot and obliterating several targets. Scarecrow totals the damage and says, "Well, in all, we have 4 kills and 3 injuries, so the dispersion pattern is very narrow with this type of anti-personnel munitions."

After reviewing the tapes of the 8 pound cannon, our experts have a good clue of who gets the edge? "The 8 pounder just has superior bore on the inside, a larger caliber and a greater dispersion of grapeshot gives it my edge." Scarecrow said.

"I have to agree, the 8 pounder was picked up by Bolívar because he wanted to be as great as Napoleon with it and he had them finely crafted, edge 8 pound cannon." DAM said.

"Same here, a professionally constructed cannon will outdo a handmade one any day." Zivon said.

EDGE: 8 Pound Cannon

Coming up, these freedom fighters take aim with their flintlock snipers. Afterwards, Bolívar sever and slaughter is compared to Washington's hybrid warfare. Later, the swords of both warriors clash in a fierce test.

Mid Range:

Baker Rifle vs. Pennsylvania Long Rifle & Brown Bess

The team reviews the tapes and stats of the Baker rifle, Pennsylvania long rifle, and now must test the Brown Bess.

"The Brown Bess is another adaptation Washington took from the British into his army; it allowed cover for his snipers while the musketeers were in closer to set up a one-two punch." Wayne explained.

The team sets up two foam targets 50 yards downrange for the Washington expert to shoot at to get the data for reload time and lethality. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lets his first shot go, strike a target right in the center of his abdomen. He loads his next shot and lets it off too, hitting the other target in the face. "Good work, man, average reload time of 32 seconds." Zivon said.

"Both shots are perfectly placed, one in the abdominal aorta, another through the cheek and into the base of the brain, instant kills on both." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon does the team give the edge? "I like the idea of differing reload times in Washington's army because it creates an irregular attack in a regular battle, but the Baker rifle has the reload time and range on its side, edge Baker rifle." Zivon said.

"I disagree, the range in the long rifle will pick off anybody while the musket is covering it with a quicker reload and a more practical use on the battlefield, edge Washington." Scarecrow said.

"I agree, Washington perfectly integrated snipers in his irregular forces and the regulars with muskets, edge Washington." DAM said.

EDGE: Pennsylvania Long Rifle & Brown Bess

Coming up, Bolívar's butchering at Boyacá against Washington's spirit breaker at Yorktown. Later, Bolívar's favored sword goes against Washington's preferred piercer.

Battlefield Tactics:

Sever & Slaughter vs. Hybrid Warfare

"What was Bolívar's approach to battle?" DAM asked Lynch.

"He sought decisive battles and to destroy large forces of Spanish armies as quickly and unexpectedly as possible, the perfect example is at Boyacá." Lynch explained.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "First Bolívar has to go through supposedly impassable areas to fall on the Spanish flank. But the Spanish made the disastrous decision to split their army in two, which led to Bolívar attacking the rear and routing it. He turned his attention to the other half and bashes them until they can not hold out and surrenders, thus giving Colombia independence."

"What did Washington do to attain victory?" DAM asked Lee.

"He used irregular forces to harass and demoralize the British then use his regular army in the Continental Army to fight the pitched battles, with the greatest being at Yorktown." Lee explained.

DAM again uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "The British army under General Cornwallis is attacked and badly mauled by Washington's skirmishers, so they head down to Yorktown to meet up with the British navy for resupply, but the Chesapeake bay is blocked off by the French navy and then the combined French and Continental Army besiege and bombard the British army into surrendering, ending the war."

So which battlefield tactic does DAM believe gives its general an edge? "With Bolívar, he made an incredibly audacious maneuver that paid off big time to an unprepared army, but Washington forced an army on the run and caught it off guard with a combination of guerrilla warfare, naval warfare, and regular warfare, edge Washington." DAM said.

EDGE: Hybrid Warfare

Close Range:

Colichemarde vs. 1802 French Cavalry Saber

"The colichemarde is the British descendant of the rapier with a widened forte for parrying shots; this also adds weight near the handle, making it faster and more easily controlled. It was 40 inches long and weighed 1½ pounds." Dave explained.

"Washington has this sword as a souvenir of the French and Indian War and has it on him in case he is shot off his horse so he can stake his life on a reliable sword like this." Lee said.

The team sets up three bovine slabs for two horseback strikes and one to be dismounted and attacked. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert and his horse trample ahead, coming up to the first target and piercing through it with half the blade. He rides on, retracting the blade and skewers the next target just as cleanly as the last. He dismounts and runs at the last target, delving the blade in twice. "From what I'm seeing on this and the slow motion, you've got a lot of blade going into the body and the tip is waving, causing more trauma, so these are all very likely kills." Scarecrow said.

"But it's a one-dimensional tool, a saber has a larger area it can hit with on horseback and can stab and slash on foot." Lynch said.

"The 1802 French cavalry saber was designed for light French cavalry, who like to thrust with their sabers so they made the blades thinner than British counterparts. It was 37 inches long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

"When Bolívar was in France or when the British came to help him, he acquired one of these swords as another attribute to his aspirations as being the next Napoleon." Lynch said.

The team sets up the test again with the same rules applying. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert and horse charge ahead, slamming the blade down into the bovine slab and cutting deep. He approaches the next target and repeats with swing of the saber and a deep cut. He dismounts his horse and skewers the last target in mid-run with a thrust, going through just as cleanly as the colichemarde. He retracts the saber and gives a big, whirl-around slash, cutting as deep as the previous. Scarecrow examines the blows on the slow motion and says, "These all have potential to kill, but with the stab, it can kill, but it didn't wiggle as much as the colichemarde did."

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "For me, the saber was great, but the colichemarde is built with an anti-saber system in the forte and in the way it's used on foot or horseback, edge colichemarde." DAM said.

"I disagree, the versatility of the saber and its ability for a greater range on horseback give it my edge." Zivon said.

"I agree with DAM, the colichemarde can take your best shot, deflect it, and set you up for the killing blow, edge colichemarde." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Colichemarde

X-Factors:

"First up, we have strategy, and Bolívar got an 82 to Washington's 86. For endurance, Bolívar takes this for always being on the move and Washington's suffering of several debilitating diseases, so he got an 86 and Washington got an 82. For physicality, Washington gets a slight edge but it is dialed back due to his diseases, so Bolívar got an 80 to Washington's 87. For calm under fire, Washington takes this because he has bullets passing by him and arrows going through his hat in the French and Indian and Revolutionary Wars, so Bolívar got an 81 to Washington's 90. For leadership, Bolívar became a tyrant and died in poverty because of it, Washington was and is still well beloved as a leader, so Bolívar gets a 78 and Washington gets a 92." Rob explained.

"The season is near close, and we have two of the most patriotic warriors to date against one another, let's see who is deadliest." DAM said.

Bolívar OOOOO

Washington ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in a dried up area in Virginia, with George Washington talking with four Continental soldiers and sharing tales of glory. But they stop as they notice a group of familiar men, Bolívar and four British legionaries, wheel a cannon with guns strapped to their backs. Washington orders his cannon forward and his men to load it, as Bolívar does as well. Bolívar fires first and the ball zips through the air and catches a running American in the back, ripping all the way through and out his gut (ø). Washington orders them to fire back and the cannon ball flies high, hitting and taking the head off a British soldier (Ø). Both groups begin to reload and both generals have their gunners cover them, a British soldier is already loaded and he fires his rifle, striking the American helping Washington reload his cannon in the back of the head (ø). But he can't place his arm down to reload as the American armed with a musket drops him with a round dead center in his chest (Ø). The other rifle-armed Brit takes aim at the musketeer but he gets a round of lead in his eye from a long rifle and flops back (Ø). But Bolívar and his man have their cannon reloaded and take dead aim at Washington's, who orders his men to scatter. One mistakenly dive right in front of the 6 pounder as Bolívar fires his cannon, shattering the bronze frame and sending a large shard of shrapnel right into the American's neck, digging halfway into his neck and through his spine (ø). Washington mounts his horse and charges at Bolívar and his last troop, who is also mounting his horse with saber drawn. Washington reach the British soldier first, who struggles to unsheathe his sword and can't as Washington pierces him through the eye and skull with a thrust of his colichemarde (Ø). But at the same time, Bolívar is on top of his last soldier, who takes aim with his musket and fires, but the shot is completely off and the Bolívar brings the saber to his side and rides by, slicing through the throat of the American (ø). Washington and Bolívar lock eyes and charge at each other and Bolívar swings first, knocking into the forte of Washington's sword and bouncing back, but it knocks Washington off balance and off his horse, knocking his hat off. He rises, unharmed and picks it up and puts it back on as Bolívar dismounts and races towards him. They circle for a while when Bolívar lashes at Washington with an overhead chop, but it is parries and Washington clocks him in the jaw with a right hook, sending him reeling back. Angered, Bolívar charges Washington and swings his sword at him, but he jukes back and thrusts his sword at Bolívar, piercing his throat and going all the way out through his spine (Ø). Washington frees his sword as his opponent crumples to the ground as he looks to the sky and cleans his sword.

Bolívar: Washington:

1802 Cavalry Saber: 47% Colichemarde: 53%

Baker Rifle: 42% Pennsylvania Long Rifle & Brown Bess: 58%

8 Pound Cannon: 61% 6 Pound Cannon: 39%

2,414 Wins 2,586 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 82 Strategy: 86

Endurance: 86 Endurance: 82

Physicality: 80 Physicality: 87

Calm Under Fire: 81 Calm Under Fire: 90

Leadership: 78 Leadership: 92

"The reason Washington won is he is fighting irregular warfare in a way Bolívar can't replicate with his mix of muskets and rifles, plus his dominance of many X-factors, but it was still close with Bolívar's cannon and his use of full-fledged ambushes." Rob explained.

**Wow, four season down guys, and *drum rolls* two to go! That's right we will have 6 seasons. Here is the Season 5 lineup (We're moving back to Fridays!):**

**October 25: All of the Back for Blood madness**

**November 1: Oprichniki vs. Hashashin**

**November 8: Boudicca vs. Cleopatra**

**November 15 (18 on this day!): Stonewall Jackson vs. Zachary Taylor**

**November 22: Scipio Africanus vs. Miltiades**

**November 29: Huskarl vs. Mongol Foot Soldier**

**December 6: Assyrian Warrior vs. Anatolian Warrior**

**December 13: British Sailor vs. Ming Warrior**

**December 20: Harold Godwinson vs. Pompey the Great**

**December 27: Cyrus the Great vs. Ramesses II**

**January 3: Edward III vs. Timur**

**January 10: Joseph Stalin vs. Adolf Hitler**

**Now the line-up (no dates yet set) for Season 6:**

**Back for Blood Match-ups**

**Gustavus Adolphus vs. Frederick the Great**

**Giuseppe Garibaldi vs. Otto von Bismarck**

**Sitting Bull vs. Ulysses S. Grant**

**Phillip II of Macedon vs. Epaminondas**

**Andrew Jackson vs. Isaac Brock**

**Charles Martel vs. Edward I**

**Pancho Villa vs. Santa Anna**

**Shaka Zulu vs. Hamilcar Barca**

**Sassanid Persian Warrior vs. Theban Sacred Band**

**Streletsy vs. English Musketeer**

**Mongol Keshik vs. Ottoman Sipahi**

**Arminius vs. Fritigern**

**WWI Bedouins vs. WWII Gurkhas**

**Mao Zedong vs. Fidel Castro**

**Two insane match-ups that may very well top Zombies vs. Deadliest Warriors!**

**To end it all will be Back for Blood.**

**Now, another big announcement, I will upload the first chapters of Halloween and State of Decay: Creator on November 1 with the first episode as a way to gauge how these will do and if they will be written.**

**The main protagonist list is on my profile if you wish to get a more in-depth look at their roles. Also, Masters of the Battlefield will be archived for a while, who knows, it may become an actual book! **


	61. Back for Blood: Generals Part I

After much consideration, two ancient generals are brought back for a final showdown of Season 4…

Robert the Bruce: Scottish rebel turned king who repelled the English and made Scotland wealthy…

Vs…

Pyrrhus of Epirus: Greek general who terrorized Rome with his elephants and phalanxes.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"We have our two deadliest generals here today; both stood up to mighty empires and made them tremble, let's see who has less give in them." DAM said.

"As always in any match-up, we'll look at the stats and make-up of each of them, let's look at that now." Scarecrow said.

Bruce:

Circa: 1314

Age: 40

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 190 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Dirk

Claymore

Lochaber

Chainmail

Pyrrhus:

Circa: 279 BC

Age: 40

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Kopis

Dory

Indian War Elephant

Bronze Phrygian Helmet

Linothorax

Bronze Shield

Special Weapons:

Lochaber vs. Indian War Elephant

The team reviews the tapes of the lochaber and war elephant and are in clear agreement on the edge. "I've come to believe that everything from hand cannon on down makes the war elephant invincible in battle, edge war elephant." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Indian War Elephant

Mid Range:

Claymore vs. Dory

The team sets up a test for the Scottish weapons expert against the armor, helmet, and shield of Pyrrhus on a ballistics gel torso. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert hacks onto the shield, denting a section of it backwards. He brings it back under his arm and thrusts at the armor, going clean through the front and back. The expert retracts the blade and brings it up high and slams it onto the top of the helmet, denting it heavily right next to the crest. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "The shield shot definitely weakens the shield, but we didn't pick up the force needed to break bone. For the armor, it's obvious, clean through the midsection and spine, this will be at least incapacitating at first then kill. The head shot is lethal in two ways, it registered over 170 psi and the force compressed his neck and maybe broke it, so this is a kill on two parts."

After reviewing the dory, the team is set on which weapon gets the mid range edge. "The claymore gets it for me; it hits harder and has more options which include thrusting." Zivon said.

"Same here, a spear is deadly until you get past the point, edge claymore." Scarecrow said.

"The claymore is going to devastate the spear and Pyrrhus' armor, edge claymore." DAM said.

EDGE: Claymore

Close Range:

Dirk vs. Kopis

The team reviews the tapes of each weapon and remains in their unbreakable agreement. "The kopis has it, the curve and weight of the blade will carry it through a slash and the stab will more easily go through chainmail than his own armor." DAM said.

"The kopis has the reach and will easily get through the weaker chainmail, edge kopis." Zivon said.

"Longer reach, a deeper pierce, and a better cut all give the kopis my edge too." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Kopis

Armor:

Chainmail vs. Phrygian Helmet, Linothorax, & Bronze Shield

"With more armor covering him and the fact that linothorax is thicker than chainmail, the edge goes to Pyrrhus." Zivon said.

EDGE: Pyrrhus

"Just as with last season, we'll look at X-factors at the end of the sim, but let's see the outcome now." DAM said.

Bruce OOOOO

Pyrrhus ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in southern Scotland, as Robert the Bruce and four Scots ready their tools in the rocky, barren land. He is in the process of sharpening his claymore when he hears a trumpet in the distance and the ground thumping, a lone, grey beast charging at them. He rises to this new beast and sees five men following up behind it. He orders his men to their feet, who are quickly shocked by the massive elephant and two charge the beast. One holds his lochaber high overhead to slam onto the pachyderm but is impaled through his chest on one of the tusks, dropping the axe and being taken along with the elephant (Ø). The others all dodge its way and Bruce pierces its hide with a thrust of his claymore, going deep through its side and making it roar in panic, trampling on its way out of the field. Pyrrhus orders his men forward as Bruce advances with his Scots. The first Scot and Greek to clash knock dagger and sword before Bruce comes in and decapitates the Greek in a single swoop (ø). Pyrrhus meets a dirk-wielding Scot and blocks a stab with his shield, sliding harmlessly against it, before he stabs the Scot right in the chest (Ø). Before the Epirote king can recover, another Scot is on him, running straight at him to pierce his heart with a dagger, but a Greek runs in at the last minute to try and defend him; however he cannot raise his shield before having his chest armor and sternum pierced by the blade (ø). Pyrrhus grabs the spear off his now-dead ally and, as the Scot frees the blade, slams it into his throat (Ø). Elsewhere, an axe-wielding Scot and spearman square off, the Greek thrusts ahead, which the Scot dodges, only to be met with a shield smack to the chin, sending him spinning to the ground. The Greek prepares his final strike before the Scot reaches up with the hook of the lochaber and hooking the eye slot of the helmet as well as the Greek's eye. He yanks both off of the soldier, making the Greek yelp as he collapses to the ground, moments later having a lochaber nearly cut is head in two (ø). His victory is short lived as Pyrrhus comes up and impales him through the back and gut with his spear leaving it and once again drawing his kopis (Ø). Only a few yards away, the last Greek and Bruce square off, before they engage, Pyrrhus yells to his soldier, who turns to listen, giving the Scottish king the chance to draw his dirk and throw it him, sticking him right in the jugular, spurting blood for a the last few moments of the Greek's life as he collapsed to the ground, his hands still clasped around the wound and dagger (ø). Bruce and Pyrrhus slowly move towards one another, stopping and eying each other for several seconds before Bruce lets out a war cry and charges at Pyrrhus, meeting him with a hack of his claymore, which Pyrrhus easily blocks, but the shot dents in the bronze and knocks him to his knees. Bruce brings it back and stabs at Pyrrhus, who barely gets the shield in front, but the sword goes through it like butter, leaving a massive wound all the way through his arm that nearly severs it and almost goes through his armor. Pyrrhus yells out and cuts the straps trapping his arm to the shield and frees his now useless lower arm. Bruce swings his sword to a side and sends the shield flying into the distance. Pyrrhus tries to rise to his feet but is met with a foot to the face from the Scot. Bruce stands over Pyrrhus with the point at his throat and brings it up and then down onto Pyrrhus, who just ducks underneath him, lodging the blade into the thick mud. He struggles to free it before he goes limp suddenly and collapses, the kopis still lodged in the back of his neck (Ø). Pyrrhus draws his sword free and raises it in the air as his elephant returns to him.

Bruce: Pyrrhus:

Dirk: 47% Kopis: 53%

Claymore: 58% Dory: 42%

Lochaber: 33% Indian War Elephant: 67%

Armor Fail Rate:

No Helmet Helmet: 17%

Armor: 89% Armor: 54%

No Shield Shield: 9%

2,389 Wins 2,611 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 85 Strategy: 90

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 88

Physicality: 91 Physicality: 87

Ferocity: 93 Ferocity: 89

Innovation: 72 Innovation: 88

Initiative: 71 Initiative: 85

"The reason Pyrrhus won is because he is forming tactics around his war elephant and phalanx combo, something that Bruce never encountered. Also, his armor is holding out and he has more of it, plus he holds nearly all the crucial X-factors. But Bruce made it much closer with his claymore and the resilience of his troops, plus ambush tactics." Rob explained.

Next: It's the two most lethal warriors this season's produced?

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	62. Back for Blood: Warriors Part I

"We've considered all of our warriors and have come up with two of the most modern yet." Zivon said.

Colonial Minutemen: America's guerrilla force who bolstered morale and kept the Revolution going…

Vs…

French Cuirassier: The crown jewel in Napoleon's army that outdid any cavalry before it.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is our best warrior match-up in Back for Blood, the hit-and-run styled infantry against the disciplined, ordered cavalry, both with powerful firearms with range and accuracy." DAM said.

"The big factor is can the ambush attacks of the minutemen stop the horses of the cuirassier and pierce his armor, or can the minutemen stay out of fire as well, let's look a their stats for now, though." Scarecrow said.

Minutemen:

Circa: 1776

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons:

Infantry Hanger

Hatchet

Pennsylvania Long Rifle

Cuirassier:

Circa: 1810

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Model An XIII Saber

Lance

1777 Charleville Carbine

Steel Helmet

Steel Breastplate

Long Range:

Pennsylvania Long Rifle vs. 1777 Charleville Carbine

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso in the armor of the cuirassier on a horse mannequin, the colonial weapons expert is given one shot to pierce the armor from 35 yards. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert aims for a few moments then fires, hitting right in the center of the armor and making a large hole in front and a dent in the back. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "What can I say, a perfectly placed shot that's going all the way through the center of the chest and out the back, this is an instant kill."

The ream reviews the tapes of the Charleville and the team is divided on the issue? "I have to go with the Charleville, on horseback it's still quicker on reload and has a decent accuracy, speed wins wars my friends." Scarecrow said.

"I have to disagree, the long reload is a drawback of the long rifle, but the hit-and-run tactics with great accuracy make the weapon incredibly lethal, edge long rifle." Zivon said.

"Same here, the reload time won't be a factor if you can't see where the minutemen hit you from the woods, edge long rifle." DAM said.

EDGE: Pennsylvania Long Rifle

Mid Range:

Hatchet vs. Lance

"The lance of the French was designed, like all the weapons they had, to pierce steel, and it did that to such an effect that, for a while, it outdid the sword. It was 9 feet long and weighed 6 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a pig carcass for a single ride-by stab from the Napoleonic expert. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charged ahead with lance outstretched, running it through the pig's stomach cleanly. "This is a nightmare, his intestines are pulverized from the blow and they're pushed towards his back, blood loss is massive, this is a near instant kill." Scarecrow said.

The team reviews the tapes once more of the hatchet and still can't get in agreement. "The lance takes this big time, it has so much trauma on impact that the hatchet can't match, edge lance." DAM said.

"I still disagree, the hatchet is barely a mid range weapon, but it is more maneuverable and can be thrown, edge hatchet." Scarecrow said.

"I still have to disagree with you, Scarecrow, the power of the horse and length of the lance give the French my edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Lance

Close Range:

Infantry Hanger vs. An XIII Saber

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons and seems to still be in disagreement. "The An XIII saber is just longer and can be used from horseback, edge saber." Zivon said.

"Same here, the saber can go through steel, flesh is nothing for it." DAM said.

"I think it's all down to the user, for that I can give no edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: An XIII Saber

Armor:

Nothing vs. Steel Helmet & Steel Breastplate

"It's not a contest, armor against nothing, edge French." DAM said.

EDGE: French Cuirassier

"We'll look at the X-factors at the end of the sim, but let's let the fight start." Scarecrow said.

Minutemen OOOOO

Cuirassier ooooo Ø ø

The battle begins in Virginia as five minutemen march towards George Washington's home, keeping an eye out for any British along the way. Soon, they here a horse whiny in the distance, then approach up just in time to see five steel-clad men on horses fire upon a feral dog chasing them. One minuteman signals two forward, both walking into the tall grass only meters from the French and open fire, on bullet striking a cuirassier in the chest and the other right between the eyes (ø, ø). The cuirassiers turn to the now fleeing minutemen, one of the French gallops ahead with a lance and the others take aim, firing at them and striking both of them with every shot, two ripping out the neck and back of a minutemen's skull and the other has both knees shot out from behind (Ø). The wounded minuteman collapses to his shattered knees; no longer does he land than does the lance's head go through his shoulder blade and into his heart (Ø). The cuirassier nears the minutemen and reaches his lance out again, but one of the Americans whips something at him and, before he can realize it, a hatchet is lodged in his face (ø). The assaulting minuteman rushes ahead, sword drawn and meets the now charging cuirassiers, his fiery temper extinguished by the point of a sword through his throat (Ø). This cuirassier and his companion split, him going straight in and the other wheeling onto their flank. He goes ahead and swings down at the American's, both ducking it and one stabs his horse in the gut, collapsing it immediately and sending him scrambling to get to his feet, but to no avail as a short saber rips through his throat (ø). But he quickly drops right as he looks to his right, a bullet ripping through both temples (Ø). The last American turns to his final foe as he reloads his rifle, the cuirassier tossing his gun aside for a sword. He reaches it out and charges ahead, just as the minutemen finishes reloading his gun. He swings it around and points it at the cuirassier, who is nearly within stabbing distance and pulls the trigger just as the cuirassier thrusts his sword ahead. The shot goes through the side of his armor, front and back, but misses flesh, and the sword hits true, going through the side of the minutemen's neck, sending him sprawling to the ground in a bloody, heaving heap. The cuirassier strolls back to him, looking down, and speaks to him, but the dying patriot looks at him with confusion. The French sighs in frustration and attempts to speak in his adversaries native tongue as the American dies, "All your America are belong to us." (Ø).

Minutemen Cuirassier

Hunting Hanger: 42% AN XIII Saber: 58%

Hatchet: 47% Lance: 52%

Pennsylvania Long Rifle: 55% 1777 Charleville Carbine: 45%

Armor Fail Rate:

No Helmet Helmet: 5%

No Armor Armor: 9%

2,457 Wins 2,543 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 77 Training: 94

Ferocity: 88 Ferocity: 85

Endurance: 85 Endurance: 86

Physicality: 86 Physicality: 88

Loyalty: 88 Loyalty: 96

Technology: 84 Technology: 83

Battlefield Effectiveness: 79 Battlefield Effectiveness: 90

"This was very close, but the cuirassiers overcame with the majority of x-factors and weapons that could outperform before the minutemen could reload, but they made this close with their range, guerrilla tactics, and willingness to fight." Rob explained.

Next, it's this season's deadliest generals squaring off to see who can dethrone Napoleon.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	63. Back for Blood: Modern Generals Part I

Robert E. Lee: Confederate hero who nearly led to the success of the secession during the Civil War…

Vs…

George Washington: American legend who freed the country from the British with will power.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is an American's dream, two icons of our nation squaring off, Lee and Washington, both with limited resources and their own brilliance to turn the tide of battle and war." DAM said.

"As always, let's see their stats to get the groundwork down for what we're up against." Scarecrow said.

Lee:

Circa: 1863

Age: 56

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber

1863 Springfield Rifle

Coehorn Mortar

Washington:

Circa: 1781

Age: 49

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 200 lbs.

Weapons:

Colichemarde

Brown Bess & Pennsylvania Long Rifle

6 Pound Cannon

Close Range:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber vs. Colichemarde

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons and can't come to agreement on the edge. "I'm torn, I see that the colichemarde can deflect blows and set you up, but the saber has more meat on it that what we tested for Washington and a better cut, I say even." DAM said.

"I will have to side with Washington, the colichemarde will deflect those blows and it moves much more nimbly than the saber in my opinion." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the saber has a cut, but the duel functionality is that it can stab thanks to the sharpened edge, I go with the 1860 light cavalry saber." Zivon said.

EDGE: Even

Mid Range:

1863 Springfield Rifle vs. Brown Bess & Pennsylvania Long Rifle

The team reviews the tapes once more and draws closer together in their decisions. "I think the technology, range and faster reload of the Springfield outdoes all the musket and rifle combo of Washington can do, edge Lee." Zivon said.

"Same here, the range and accuracy are superb to Washington's guns but it is just one gun, edge Springfield." Scarecrow said.

"Agreed, the Springfield blows away the inferior firing mechanism and reload time of both the Brown Bess and long rifle." DAM said.

EDGE: 1863 Springfield Rifle

Long Range:

Coehorn Mortar vs. 6 Pound Cannon

The team sets up two tests, the first with a mortar aimed at an enemy camp with four foam targets and a 6 pound cannon, firing two 12 pound balls. The next is a group of 15 foam Continental soldiers armed with 100 and 37 G shock patches to determine the lethality of powder-filled, fuse-lit grenade. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert yanks the mortar's chain, sending smoke billowing everywhere as the round arches through the air and crashes into the wooden outpost, smashing down onto the head of a target and hitting the wooden floor. The Deadliest Warrior Armory crew, Zivon, and the expert move the mortar to an appropriate range, painstakingly clean and reload the barrel with black powder and a round, moments later the expert pulls the chain again and send the round flying, coming down onto and almost shattering the cannon's barrel in half. The crew walks inside the hut and Scarecrow says, "Well, this guy has an obliterated head, but also there's shrapnel from the roof and the wooden floor, and I see it lodged everywhere on both targets, which any of could kill."

The team moves to the next test and the Deadliest Warrior Armory handles this, lighting the fuse then firing it into the crowd, hitting just before it explodes on the ground, obliterating several foam target. Scarecrow tallies the damage of shock patches and dismemberments, 11 are killed and the rest are stunned.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "It has to be the Coehorn, bigger round and an explosive weapon; it will destroy the cannon and Washington!" Scarecrow chimed.

"I thought the mortar would not be accurate, but it hit the bullseye on the roof and destroyed the cannon, edge Coehorn mortar." DAM said.

"The Coehorn has mobility, power, reliability, and had better manufacturing, edge mortar." Zivon said.

EDGE: Coehorn Mortar

Lee OOOOO

Washington ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in an open, short-grassed flatlands of Virginia near Mount Vernon, as Lee and four Confederate rebels march towards the city, hoping to finally go to where his idol had lived. However, he comes across a rare hill and finds that none other than the first commander-in-chief is over the hill to the flat below, prepping his warriors for an ambush. Washington looks up to see Lee and his troops staring down to them. Knowing the ruse is up; Washington orders his cannon forward, instantly offending Lee who orders his soldiers to lay the mortar down, much to their relief. Lee's crew loads their ball first and launches it high overhead on down onto a Continental soldier, carving a "U" into his head (ø). Undeterred, Washington returns fire with his freshly-loaded cannon, sending a ball right through the neck of a soldier next to the mounted Lee, rolling his head to the ground (Ø). Lee and Washington order their troops to reload anti-personnel ammo but Lee is much quicker and his grenade is fired into the air and lands right in front of the cannon, Washington's soldiers think nothing of it until it explodes, shredding the leg off of the nearest American and rendering the front of the can useless. The dying American grabs his long rifle and aim at a Confederate beginning to reload the mortar, sending the musket ball right through the back of his head (Ø). The Confederates are already preloaded and fire, two Minie balls split the skull of the dying American in half and hit another dead in the chest (ø, ø). Washington's last troop drops to a knee with his musket and a fire, hitting a Confederate on the other side of Lee in the stomach, curling him in a ball of pain before the bleed out from his aorta sets in (Ø). Lee's last Confederate drops his rifle and charges the reloading American soldier, but he is cut off my a charging Washington from his horse, sticking him in the throat with his colichemarde (Ø). But Lee slips by him and, as the Continental soldier reloads, comes up on him and slices deep into and almost through his neck (ø). Lee turns to meet his boyhood hero, one showing the same amount of emotionless determination as the other. Lee slides off his horse and tempts Washington to do the same, which he does. Lee charges forward and chops down on Washington, but it is easily parried by the colichemarde and the first president meets Lee with a right hook, sending him dancing backwards in a daze. Lee spins around and hacks at Washington, but the shot is again parried and Washington kicks Lee to the ground. Washington stands over him and points the colichemarde directly at his throat, but Lee desperately escapes with the wooden heel of his boot to the American hero's royal jewels, sending him to the ground in a fetal position of indignity and two handfuls of pain. Lee rises above his hero and sheds a tear as he raises his sword and slams it into Washington's temple, getting half way through his skull (ø). Lee keeps his cool, cleaning and sheathing his sword, before he crumples to his knees and weeps over his murdered idol.

Lee: Washington:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber: 49% Colichemarde: 51%

1863 Springfield Rifle: 56% Long Rifle & Brown Bess: 44%

Coehorn Mortar: 65% 6 Pound Cannon: 35%

2,695 Wins 2,305 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 92 Strategy: 86

Endurance: 85 Endurance: 82

Physicality: 83 Physicality: 87

Calm Under Fire: 87 Calm Under Fire: 90

Logistics: 65 Logistics: 63

Leadership: 86 Leadership: 92

"The reason Lee won was simply the fact that he has more modern firearms that reload much more quickly, shoot with more accuracy and damage, and he was better what he had." Rob explained.

Next: It's the deadliest generals squaring off from Rome's worst nightmares:

Hannibal: History's most celebrated general who slaughtered hundreds of thousands in the Second Punic War.

Vs.

Pyrrhus of Epirus: The man Hannibal claimed as one of the greatest generals of all time.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	64. Back for Blood: Generals Part II

Hannibal: Military mastermind who brought Rome and its allies to a decade-and-a-half long standstill…

Vs…

Pyrrhus of Epirus: Greek general who terrified and destroyed Roman and Carthaginian armies.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is a second match of original versus an idol, both terrors of Rome and known for their use of war elephants." DAM said.

"This should be mandatory by now, let's see how they stack up." Scarecrow said.

Hannibal:

Circa: 216 BC

Age: 29

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Falcata

Soliferrum

Celtic Longsword

Montefortino Helmet

Bronze Musculata

Caetra

Pyrrhus:

Circa: 279 BC

Age: 40

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Kopis

Dory

Xiphos

Phrygian Helmet

Linothorax

Bronze Shield

Short Range:

Falcata vs. Kopis

The team reviews the tapes of both swords and can't reach a clear agreement. "The kopis gets my edge, it was the original, it could stab, slash, and disarm with a twist of the wrist." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the falcata has superior metallurgy in my mind and it was much more destructive, edge falcata." DAM said.

"While the kopis was the original, I can't find many differences in design and function to designate an edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Even

Mid Range:

Soliferrum vs. Dory

The team reviews again the tapes and can still not get on track. "I have to go with the soliferrum, not only can it be thrown but you have multiples and use from horseback" Zivon said.

"I disagree, the dory is much sturdier than the iron javelins and the length is a big advantage, edge dory." Scarecrow said.

"I have to disagree with Scarecrow, yes it can break but it's like a pilum, it can render your shield useless and an expert is precise, edge soliferrum." DAM said.

EDGE: Soliferrum

Special Weapons:

Celtic Longsword vs. Xiphos

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons for a final time and they seem to finally come in unison. "I give it to the longsword because it simply has length and destructiveness behind it." DAM said.

"I agree, it can cut through bone and bash helmets it, edge longsword." Zivon said.

"The longsword just outperforms anything the xiphos can, edge longsword." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Celtic Longsword

Armor:

Montefortino Helmet, Bronze Musculata, & Caetra vs. Phrygian Helmet, Linothorax, & Bronze Shield

"I think this is very evenly matched, both have thick armor, similar helmets, and equally strong shields, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"The armor of Hannibal is what gives him my edge, plus the bronze shield of Pyrrhus showed it bent under stress, edge Hannibal." DAM said.

"The armor is bronze versus thick linen; the edge is obviously going to Hannibal for me." Zivon said.

EDGE: Hannibal

Hannibal OOOOO

Pyrrhus ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in North Africa, as Pyrrhus, four Greek soldiers, and an elephant Rome through the arid, yellow landscape of scrub and tall grass, searching for revenge against Carthage. But coming charging out of the distance comes to horsemen and further back two foot soldiers and a bronze-clad man atop an elephant. Pyrrhus sends his own horsemen charging ahead with sword and spear, ready to cut down the Numidians. But before they can even get close enough to attack, the Numidians unleash their soliferrum javelins onto the same man, both hitting a kopis-armed Greek in the throat and chest (ø). But as they hook around to avoid the other Greek horseman, he catches up and impales the nearest on his dory, going through the right side of his ribs and poking out the other (Ø). The Greek does not even have the time to retract his spear as the other Numidian throws back across his body and nails the Greek right between the eyes with a soliferrum (ø). Hannibal and his foot soldiers catch up as Pyrrhus sends his remaining soldiers forward, Hannibal doing the same. The first Greek and Iberian clash, the Epirote slams his xiphos into the Iberian, but his caetra catches the blow and the xiphos sticks. He swings his shield out, ripping the sword away, and the Iberian beheads him with his longsword (ø). He turns just to see another xiphos go clean through his chest, he attempts to raise his sword for one last swing but the Greek pushes his now lifeless body to the ground (Ø). He sees the last Iberian charge in and blocks a massive swing from his longsword. But out of nowhere the Iberian swings his shield upward, the rim connecting with the Greek's throat and momentarily rendering him unable to breathe. The Iberian brings his sword back for another big swing but the Greek's hand shoots out in desperation, the xiphos digging into his gut. Blood fills the Iberian's mouth as he brings the sword to the side of the Greek's neck and quickly swipes it across, sending a fountain of blood everywhere and the Greek writhing to the ground for a few seconds (Ø, ø). The Numidian wheels around and charges at Pyrrhus, who is still on his elephant, with soliferrum ready. The Numidian hurls it up at the Epirote king, but the shot bounces off his shield and Pyrrhus reaches down with his kopis and slits the African's throat (Ø). Hannibal and Pyrrhus now stare each other down from a distance and both charge their elephants at one another, playing a test of chicken. But neither veer away and the elephants clash head on, sending their riders flying through the air, Hannibal with arms and legs outstretched and spinning like a helicopter, while Pyrrhus tucked in a ball and kicked his legs as he flew to the ground, both landing square on their faces. Their elephants collapsed and knocked out cold; both slowly rose from their pain and approached with swords and shields ready. Pyrrhus chopped at Hannibal, who raised his shield and swiped at Pyrrhus' abdomen, but he juked back form the shot and they both took time to circle one another and ready for round two. Pyrrhus charged first and thrust his sword forward with high impact, but Hannibal sidestepped it and stabbed him right between the shoulder blades with his falcata, paralyzing him and sending him to the ground gut-first. Hannibal stood above his now defenseless idol; both hands clasped around his falcata, and drove the tip of the blade right through the back of his neck, out through his throat, and into the dirt (ø). Hannibal left the sword in his fallen foe and collapsed into a sitting position, waiting for his elephant to revive and wondering if that fat idiot Roman would come calling.

Hannibal: Pyrrhus:

Falcata: 55% Kopis: 45%

Soliferrum: 86% Dory: 14%

Celtic Longsword: 61% Xiphos: 39%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 8% Helmet: 11%

Armor: 2% Armor: 55%

Shield: 3% Shield: 2%

2,732 Wins 2,268 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 97 Strategy: 90

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 88

Physicality: 84 Physicality: 87

Ferocity: 87 Ferocity: 85

Initiative: 82 Initiative: 85

Logistics: 77 Logistics: 81

Audacity: 87 Audacity: 85

"The reason Hannibal won is because he held almost all the major X-factors, armor held out significantly more, and his weapons dominated, pure and simple." Rob explained.

Next: It's our most heavily armored and armed ancient troops to date:

Landsknecht Dopplesoldner: Ferocious mercenary whose deaths were usually from barroom brawls rather than the battlefield.

Vs.

French Cuirassier: Unrivaled in there dedication, Napoleon's personal cavalry that started and finished his battles.

**There's your GTA IV reference Zivon, now get with the program like the rest of us and get GTA V!**


	65. Back for Blood: Warriors Part II

Landsknecht Dopplesoldner: History's highly sought after mercenaries who, in one sitting, putting thousands to the sword…

Vs…

French Cuirassier: The center of Napoleon's fanatical army, carrying him into victory with nearly every charge.

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"We have the two finest warriors to date for the Back for Blood, both incredibly loyal to their own causes, and both have strong armor." DAM said.

"Let's see how the stats show up this time." Scarecrow said.

Landsknecht:

Circa: 1550

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Dusack

Zweihander Broadsword

Arquebus

Burgonet

Munitions Helmet

Cuirassier:

Circa: 1810

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 160 lbs

Weapons and Armor:

Model An XIII Saber

Lance

1777 Charleville Carbine

Steel Helmet

Steel Cuirass

Close Range:

Dusack vs. An XIII Saber

The team reviews both tapes and comes to an easy agreement. "I see the dusack as an oversized knife; the saber is longer and can be used from horseback, edge saber." Scarecrow said.

"Same here, the reach and horseback capabilities give it my edge." Zivon said.

"The cuirassier's sword does all that and an armor piercing thrust, edge saber." DAM said.

EDGE: An XIII Saber

Long Range:

Arquebus vs. 1777 Charleville Carbine

"Easy decision for all of us, more advanced firing technology and a faster reload give the carbine our edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: 1777 Charleville Carbine

Mid Range:

Zweihander Broadsword vs. Lance

The team reviews both tapes for a final time and the decision is very clear. "While the lance has horseback capabilities, the zweihander is more powerful and easier to use, edge zweihander." Zivon said.

"I don't see the French lance having the piercing capabilities and damage potential of the zweihander, edge goes to the multifunctional uses of the sword." Scarecrow said.

"The kopia had greater armor piercing capabilities and it was outdone by the zweihander, edge landsknecht." DAM said.

EDGE: Zweihander Broadsword

Armor:

Burgonet & Munitions Armor vs. Steel Helmet & Steel Cuirass

"I still see the munitions armor as too hard for lance and sword to overcome, the two of the landsknecht's weapons will definitely puncture French armor, edge landsknecht." DAM said.

"Both are hard sets of steel in my mind, there can be no edge given on my part to one's superiority over the other." Scarecrow said.

"The landsknecht has more armor and the helmet and armor are joined to protect his neck, edge landsknecht." Zivon said.

EDGE: Landsknecht Dopplesoldner

Landsknecht OOOOO

Cuirassier ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in Northern Germany; five dopplesoldners lie in wait with arquebuses ready for a return attack from soldiers allied with the hussars. Not long after they hunker down behind boulders they had moved, they hear the rumble of hooves meeting ground, they were coming. After minutes of increasing of the thundering on the earth, five cuirassiers approached the rocks cautiously, not expecting all five dopplesoldners to pop up and fire their matchlocks, one nearly blowing the top half of the head of one cuirassier off, another 2 blowing through a steel breastplate and heart of another, while all others missed (ø, ø). Not long after the initial shock, the cuirassiers drew their muskets and opened fire on the murdering perpetrators, hitting one in both eyes and another in the throat and cheeks (Ø, Ø). The dopplesoldners drop their guns and charge out from there rocky hideout, swords drawn. The cuirassiers draw their sidearms and return charge. The first combatants to meet share a short, one-sided bout, the cuirassier holding his outstretched saber and piercing the armor and flesh of the dopplesoldner with the very tip, sending him to the ground in pain. He struggles to sit up but is quickly met with the point of a lance through his eye (Ø). But before the cuirassier can turn his horse away, both of its front legs are cut off in one swoop of the dopplesoldner greatsword, sending the horse falling forward and launching its rider to the ground. He can only roll to his back before the other landsknecht slashes his throat with a dusack swipe (ø). He turns to a now charging, saber-wielding cuirassier and charges him back, both with swords ready. The reach plays in the cuirassier's favor as he drives the point of the saber through his throat (Ø). Meanwhile, the lance cuirassier and zweihander landsknecht clash, the Frenchman charges at the mercenary, who uses past experience to knock the lance-thrust aside and pierces the armor, the cuirassier's chest, and out the backplate with a counter-thrust of his greatsword (ø). The last cuirassier and landsknecht eye one another before the cuirassier raises his sword in the air as he charges and shouts, in another poor use of English, "Evil pwn you tonight!" The dopplesoldner sits in anticipation of the blow as the cuirassier approaches and stabs at the landsknecht's armor, hitting at a foul angle and gliding off. The landsknecht grabs the blade and halts the cuirassier from riding away, initiating a tug of war. With his free hand, the landsknecht swings his massive sword at the face of the cuirassier, hitting him with the unsharpened side, denting in part of his helmet, as the cuirassier collapsed to the ground unconscious. The landsknecht stands next to his defenseless foe and, in a giant, circular swoop, cuts the cuirassier's head from his shoulders (ø). The landsknecht raises a fist and sword in the air and shouts, "Die landsknechte sind hier!" before retrieving the helmet heat and impaling it on a pike next to his now large collection.

Landsknecht Cuirassier

Dusack: 43% An XIII Saber: 57%

Zweihander Broadsword: 58% Lance: 42%

Arquebus: 51% 1777 Charleville Carbine: 49%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 1% Helmet: 4%

Armor: 7% Armor: 52%

2,513 Wins 2,487 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 84 Training: 94

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 86

Physicality: 90 Physicality: 88

Ferocity: 89 Ferocity: 84

Killer Instinct: 89 Killer Instinct: 89

Intimidation: 77 Intimidation: 81

Loyalty: 74 Loyalty: 96

Battlefield Effectiveness: 90 Battlefield Effectiveness: 90

"The reason the dopplesoldner won was because of his more reliable armor, the lack of piercing ability in the non-gunpowder weapons of the cuirassier, and the zweihander's kill ability. What made this close was the shooting, the cuirassier just lost because he couldn't steady his aim as quickly as the landsknecht, and the sword and dedication of the cuirassier.

Next: It's the final round of Season 4's Back for Blood, and its history's most dreamed of match up:

Napoleon Bonaparte: History's most famous man who won nearly all of the 40+ battles he was in.

Vs.

Robert E. Lee: The Son of America, who is revered heavily today by both the North and South.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	66. Back for Blood: Modern Generals Part II

Napoleon Bonaparte: France's emperor for life who nearly conquered all of Europe…

Vs…

Robert E. Lee: The Confederate hero who defied Union advances and made his own onto Union soil.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is my dream for a near modern match up, two of the finest generals the 19th century had to offer who made the best of their brilliance and supplies." DAM said.

"We have quite the stark contrasts in both demeanor and physical characteristics; let's see how that plays out with the stats." Scarecrow said.

Napoleon:

Circa: 1805

Age: 36

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons:

Cavalry Saber

1777 Charleville Musket

8 Pound Cannon

Lee:

Circa: 1863

Age: 56

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber

1863 Springfield Rifle

Coehorn Mortar

Long Range:

8 Pound Cannon vs. Coehorn Mortar

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons and comes to the same point. "The mortar can fire way faster than the cannon can and a larger round helps, edge mortar." Zivon said.

"Same here, plus an explosive round that can wipe out entire ranks give it my edge." DAM said.

"The mortar is just too much for even Napoleon's legendary artillery, edge mortar." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Coehorn Mortar

Close Range:

Cavalry Saber vs. 1860 Light Cavalry Saber

"The swords are just too similar in form and function, edge even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

Mid Range:

1863 Springfield Rifle vs. 1777 Charleville Musket

The team reviews the tapes of the guns and the decision is unanimous. "More modern firing technology, faster reload and a more devastating round give the Springfield rifle the edge." DAM said.

"I see the ease to aim the guns a big advantage, plus you know where your round will go with a rifle, edge Springfield." Scarecrow said.

"The accuracy and reload time are the big advantages for Lee and that gives him my edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: 1863 Springfield Rifle

Napoleon OOOOO

Lee ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in Virginia as Napoleon passes by Washington's corpse, smiling at his fallen foe. He intends to take the Father of America's home as his own base to take America. He reaches the property in Mount Vernon but finds Robert E. Lee and four Confederate soldiers test and clean their weapons as well as watching over the homestead. Lee looks towards Napoleon's direction and spots him, losing his prideful smile in a hurry. He has his soldiers load a grenade immediately into their mortar as Napoleon orders his cannon loaded with grapeshot. The French are quicker than the Confederates lighting the grenade fuse, letting loose the flurry of grapeshot that tears through the face and chest of two soldiers and one random piece hits another in the gut (ø, ø). Lee fires the mortar and the grenade explodes just feet from the ground right in front of Napoleon's troops and cannon, damaging its front and sending two Grande Armee soldiers to the ground, with large patches of flesh missing in several places and blood coming from their ears (Ø, Ø). Napoleon orders his other soldiers to ready their muskets as he mounts Marengo, Lee doing the same with his soldiers, the wounded struggles to prop up with his rifle, and Traveller. All soldiers are loaded and fire at once, one French soldier drops with a hole where his left eye used to be, and the wounded Confederate has one in his throat (Ø, ø). The Confederate and French soldiers unsheathe their sabers as their generals' watch, Napoleon with a smirk of amusement and Lee with an expressionless fixation. The Confederate simply swipes at the French man's gut, slicing it wide open and spilling his guts as he collapses (Ø). He turns to Lee, waiting for approval, but has the back of his neck sliced open from Napoleon's ride-by (ø). Lee coaxes his horse forward and tests strength with him with a clash of sabers, both unready for the strike and falling to the ground. Lee reinjures his left hand, just like at the Second Manassas, and Napoleon loses the strength in his knee after smashing it against a rock. Napoleon limps at the wounded Lee and the two exchange blows, parrying and swiping each others' strikes away, neither gaining any edge. Napoleon grows frustrated and chops down on Lee after minutes of struggle, Lee sidesteps it but it misses by the hair of his knuckles. Lee spins around and knocks a tooth loose with his elbow, sending the emperor staggering back. Napoleon drops his saber and blindly charges at Lee, swinging his fists at Lee in a windmill-style. Lee puts his outstretched arm out and catches Napoleon by the forehead, stopping his tantrum-fueled advance their, letting Napoleon swing a while longer to get a good laugh. He finally brought his saber back and impaled Napoleon through the stomach, shocking the emperor and sending him to his knees. Lee readies for the final blow and lets it fly, but Napoleon's now lifeless body dodges the decapitation, slicing his hat in half (Ø). Lee wipes the tears of laughter from his face and finishes his last few chuckles before he goes inside to check his hand.

Lee: Napoleon:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber: 57% Cavalry Saber: 43%

1863 Springfield Rifle: 67% 1777 Charleville Musket: 33%

Coehorn Mortar: 52% 8 Pound Cannon: 48%

2,676 Wins 2,324 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 92 Strategy: 96

Logistics: 65 Logistics: 90

Physicality: 83 Physicality: 82

Generalship: 94 Generalship: 69

Endurance: 85 Endurance: 84

Leadership: 90 Leadership: 94

Calm Under Fire: 87 Calm Under Fire: 70

"The reason Lee won was just how much more advanced his weapons were and how much faster they were. The X-factors were split right down the middle, but still not enough for Napoleon to take this." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's history's most feared assassins:

Oprichniki: The personal death squad of Ivan the Terrible to eliminate all who opposed him.

Vs.

Hashashin: The Middle Eastern killers who influenced even the most ruthless of rulers.

**Season 5 is upon us! Once again, Zivon, another idea of yours made it into the final fight (in Hannibal vs. Pyrrhus there were two). I look forward to this season and the next, I thought the 4****th**** season was the best but they will surpass it by far. Also, I uploaded State of Decay and Halloween incredibly early, back in August, so if you haven't read them, go do that now. Please leave any feedback whatsoever, favorites, follows, reviews, etc. I'll have the next chapters out for viewing after the end of Season 5. Enjoy!**


	67. Oprichniki vs Hashashin

Oprichniki: Mounted reapers of Ivan the Terrible who brought down his upper class enemies…

Vs…

Hashashin: Loyal hired gun who gave rise to the modern term, "assassin".

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is a match for the two most feared warriors who killed enemies of their leader; both were insatiably determined to carry out missions to the point of dying in order to complete it." DAM said.

"We have so many key X-factors of their actions and how they take their jobs, but let's see how they stack up." Scarecrow said.

Hashashin:

Circa: 1176

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Weapons:

Saif

Sappara

Khanjar

Oprichniki:

Circa: 1570

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons:

Sablia

Shashka

Horseman's Pick

Special Weapons:

Khanjar vs. Horseman's Pick

"This version of the khanjar was similar to our modern kitchen knives, but it was also dipped in poison so if you managed to escape, you would still die. It was 19 inches long and weighed over 1½ pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a gel torso and the hashashin exert is given a stab and a slash to kill. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert casually walks to the target and stabs it in the side of the neck, spewing blood before he frees it. He turns back and slashes it across the face, cutting to the bone and slicing it wide open. Scarecrow reviews the damage and says, "The first stab is obvious, severed jugular and it actually hit the spine, this is a kill. The slash to the face will hurt but not kill, but that's where your poison comes into play."

"But look at how little reach you have, that won't touch you from horseback, but the pick will." the oprichniki expert said.

"The horseman's pick was all steel to produce the effects needed to penetrate steel plate, but for the oprichniki, it was used to strike down on boyars' skulls. It was 2 feet long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The team heads to the range and sets up two ballistic-gel-encased skulls for two strikes from horseback, one from the pick and the hammer on the other. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert rides ahead, swinging his hammerhead at the skull underhandedly, bashing a large portion of the top of the skull out. He spins it around as he rides to the next target, slamming the pick into the target's right eye, ripping it free as he rides on and tears the face and skull open where it had penetrated. Scarecrow makes the easy deliberation, two instant kills, but which weapon do our experts give the edge? "Poison is a dangerous weapon, but it takes time to kill. The pick has more immediate effects and the power from horseback gives it my edge." Scarecrow said.

"I can't see the khanjar hitting anybody on horseback, but the pick can hit you and do more damage, edge horseman's pick." Zivon said.

"Worse yet, you could cut them but not get the poison into an artery or vein or even cut, the pick is lethal wherever it can hit, edge pick." DAM said.

EDGE: Horseman's Pick

Coming up, two swords adopted from two different cultures clash. Later, it's a battle of saber vs. saber to determine who is deadliest.

Mid Range:

Sappara vs. Shashka

The team reviews the tapes of the weapons and couldn't agree more on the edge. "Again, the fact that it's being used from horseback gives the shashka my edge." Zivon said.

"The shashka is just so effective, from Ivan the Terrible up to World War II, the shashka was spilling blood and in use, edge shashka." DAM said.

"I see the use, too, up through the widespread use of gunpowder to be a huge edge for shashka based on how functional it is." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Shashka

Close Range:

Sablia vs. Saif

The team reviews the tapes once more and the agreement is unanimous. "While both are sabers, one is being used on horseback, and that's what's driven us towards the oprichniki's weapons more and more, edge sablia." DAM said.

EDGE: Sablia

X-Factors:

"First up, we have intimidation, and while the hashashins assassinated people of power in broad daylight, but the oprichniki have all the things that evoke fear and a dog's severed head, so we gave the hashashin a 90 to the oprichniki's 92. For psychological warfare, again, the hashashins would murder in broad daylight, but the oprichniki are dismembering, cooking, and torturing people and, sometimes, return the remains, so the hashashin gained a 91 to the oprichniki 94. For loyalty, the oprichniki disbanded quite easily under Ivan the Terrible's orders, showing they were not all as loyal as he hoped, but the hashashin will accomplish a mission even if it means certain death, we gave to hashashin's a 97 to the oprichniki 78. Finally, we have influence, and these both do tie to the mentioned x-factors, but not even the most powerful leaders would meddle with the hashashins, they gained a 94 to the oprichniki 87." Rob explained.

"We have all the data we need to start this battle, let's see whose left standing." Scarecrow said.

Hashashin OOOOO

Oprichniki ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in Eastern Europe in a cold, sloggy lowland of dying grass with screams in the background. Five oprichniki are whipping and torturing three boyars as they begin to fade into death. Meanwhile, five hashashins have been spying on them for a while and decide how to make their move. Then, two of the hashashins crept forward, keeping low to the ground as the oprichniki finish off their last boyar. The hashashins are right upon the oprichniki and, before the Russians can do anything, one grabs and oprichnik by the throat and stabs into his chest with his knife (ø). As the other oprichniki turn to see the threat, the other hashashin strikes, slicing the gut open of a turning oprichniki with a single swipe of his saif (ø). He backhands his swing at a charging oprichnik, who ducks the slash and runs the hashashin through with his shashka (Ø). The other oprichniki mount their horses and ride to the fleeing hashashin, the nearest one slicing through the top of his skull with an overhead swipe of his sablia (Ø). They continue to ride on, their other ally now catching up with his horse and reach the hashashins, one of whom throws his khanjar at them, slicing a deep cut into an oprichniki's arm but he thinks nothing of it as he drives the pick of his war hammer through that hashashin's eye (Ø). He readies to slam it down onto another hashashin but his strength gives and he crumples fro his horse, landing gut-first and teetering on unconsciousness before a hashashin lifts his head up and slits his throat with a sappara (ø). But his victory is short lived as an oprichnik slices his throat open with a swoop of his shashka (Ø). He rides on to the last hashashin and readies to finish him as well, but the hashashin slams his saif into his gut and drags it down, cutting deeper into him and ripping him off his horse (ø). The hashashin turns to his charging opponent and barely ducks a swipe of his sablia, the oprichnik wheeling around and coming back as the hashashin rises. The hashashin returns the charge and they swing at each other simultaneously, the hashashin goes spiraling to the ground with his throat cut and the oprichniki holds his cut bicep (Ø). He looks around the field scattered with bodies and, upon seeing no one else, raises his bloody sablia and shouts for Russia.

Hashashin Oprichniki

Saif: 44% Sablia: 56%

Sappara: 47% Shashka: 53%

Khanjar: 41% Horseman's Pick: 59%

2,293 Wins 2,707 Wins

X-Factors:

Intimidation: 90 Intimidation: 92

Psychological Warfare: 91 Psychological Warfare: 94

Loyalty: 93 Loyalty: 78

Influence: 94 Influence: 87

"The reason the oprichniki won was because they were more designed for the battlefield rather than coordinated assassinations. Their weapons were tested and proven for the battlefield and so was their means of fighting." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's the most dangerous femme fatales of Roman history:

Boudicca: Briton Celtic queen who fought ferociously to kill every Roman in her country.

Vs.

Cleopatra: Cunning Egyptian queen who consolidated power by any means necessary.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Well, Season 5 is here folks! I've done away with the experts as it requires a lot of searching and time, which I don't have with work, school, and prepping for college (history and teaching are my majors, military history will be my eventual masters). I have to thank everyone who has ever reviewed (good, bad, or neutral), I'm now a member of the 100 review club, and everyone who has ever read, subscribed, or favorited, you propelled me and my love history and that will carry me through college and life. Thank you all so much, I love you guys. Also, even more FF ventures (I will update SoD and Halloween at the end of the season):**

**Definite: A RWBY story with a lot more horror, isolation and zombies. **

**Possible: A Dead Rising 2 story picking up on a sacred cow Zivon and I crossed, 60/40 at this point on doing it.**

**A DayZ story focusing on me and my Deadliest Warrior crew (Zivon, Harbinger and Scarecrow) which is 50/50 at this point.**

**As always, leave some feedback on all my stories and these concepts especially.**

**Also, to those hoping for my L4D FF return...it will never happen. Those stories I wrote were complete crap and the worst things to hit this site.**


	68. Boudicca vs Cleopatra

Boudicca: Queen of the Iceni who slaughtered any Roman who entered Britain…

Vs…

Cleopatra: Maniacally-driven Egyptian queen who used two powerful Romans on her assent of power.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"These are two of the most psychotic and driven female leaders in history, one infuriated over the treatment of herself and her family, the other hungry for power, I'm going to love this match." DAM said.

"We also have the very different builds and psychological profiles of these two; let's see that now and in the sim." Scarecrow said.

Boudicca:

Circa: 61 AD

Age: ?

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons:

Celtic Longsword

Lancea

Burda Club

Cleopatra:

Circa: 31 BC

Age: 37

Height: 5'

Weight: 130 lbs.

Weapons:

Gladius

Pilum

Pugio

Close Range:

Celtic Longsword vs. Gladius

The team reviews the tapes of the two famous Roman-era slayers and the edge is not given as unanimously as intended. "I have to say the longsword; it was wiping Romans out by the dozens in war, plus length and a better ability to cut." Scarecrow said.

"I have to disagree, the gladius may be shorter, but it will get in quicker and get the job done quicker, edge gladius." Zivon said.

"For me, it has to go with the warrior who actually fights and uses their weapon effectively, that is what Boudicca did and she gets the edge." DAM said.

EDGE: Celtic Longsword

Coming up, two infamous projectiles try to out-skewer one another. Later, it's the ancient world's most basic and lethal club against a high-quality, high-grade dagger.

Mid Range:

Lancea vs. Pilum

The team reviews the tapes again and the decisions are still riddled with difference. "I see that the pilum can render shield useless, and with no shield and a long point for added penetration damage, edge pilum." DAM said.

"The lancea, in Boudicca's hands, is extremely deadly with its broader head and wave-like pattern, plus I don't see Cleopatra using the pilum to nearly that effect, edge lancea." Scarecrow said.

"The damage the lancea can do is insane, and it has up-close and ranged capabilities, edge lancea." Zivon said.

EDGE: Lancea

Special Weapons:

Burda Club vs. Pugio

For the final time, the team reviews the weapons, which are on opposite ends of the spectrum, and appear to be as well. "The reach and more powerful punch of the burda give it my edge as the pugio can only stab and the slash is inadequate." Zivon said.

"I have to go with the pugio, the placement of the club has to be right and even then you have to hit hard enough and hope they die, the pugio is just more immediate." Scarecrow said.

"I have to agree with Zivon, a club can outperform daggers, as we've seen, and with Boudicca's strength, I don't see how hard she can hit as an issue." DAM said.

EDGE: Burda Club

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, and this was close with the amount of what they accomplished or failed, both were given a low ranking but Cleopatra was given a 75 to Boudicca's 68 based on how the Celts waged war. For intimidation, Cleopatra caused fear to shake everyone who laid eyes on her to their core; she gained a 92 to Cleopatra's 64. For generalship, Cleopatra knew how to lead an army while Cleopatra was uncertain and too cautious; Boudicca was given an 84 to Cleopatra's 67. Finally, we have leadership, and this was close again but Cleopatra allied with the right, and wrong, people and kept her empire going until her death, Boudicca has a 78 on this one to Cleopatra's 83." Rob said.

"We've got all the data we need for Deadliest Warriors' first-ever cat fight, let's see how it ends." Scarecrow said.

Boudicca OOOOO

Cleopatra ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins near the ruins of yet another destroyed British province, as Boudicca and four Britons scour through the ashes for loot. Boudicca finds an ornate, serpentine gold bracelet and manages to squeeze it onto her massive wrist. Meanwhile, Cleopatra is accompanying four legionaries to meet with her lover, Marc Antony. She sees the smoke in the distance and takes the gladius of one of her soldiers and marches with them to inspect. They come near the top of a hill just as Boudicca and her troops stand atop it. The Britons and Romans immediate recognize the danger and each volley a projectile, a spear impaling a Roman's gut clean through his mail, and pilum going through the unprotected throat of a Briton right next to Boudicca (ø, Ø). Boudicca unsheathes her sword and her troops follow behind as Cleopatra orders her troops ahead of her. The first combatants to meet are quick to exchange blows, a gladius-less Roman jabs his pugio at a Briton, but he jukes back and smashes against the helmet of the Roman with his club, crumpling it and his skull (ø). But his kill is returned as another Roman comes up to him, grabs him by the back of the neck and jams his pugio right between his eyes, letting him fall forward and force the tip out the back of his skull (Ø). Meanwhile, another Roman charges ahead to meet Boudicca on top of the hill, swiping down on the unarmored queen with his gladius. She easily parries it and, with a twist of the wrist, sends the gladius flying back to the Roman's side and then amputates his arm below the shoulder. Now crumpled to his knees holding his bloody stump, the last thing to pass through the Roman's head is the tip of Boudicca's longsword (ø). Elsewhere on the hill, a Roman lashes out at a Briton, who barely parries each shot with the shaft of his lancea. Eventually, the gladius snaps the lancea in half and the Roman prepares the killing blow until the useless end of the shaft dislodges his jaw from its hinges with a wicked swing. The Celt spins around and buries the other end of the spear into the Roman's chest (ø). But Cleopatra sneaks up behind him and slams the gladius into the back of his unarmored head, nearly taking the sword with his corpse (Ø). As Cleopatra finds Boudicca, their last troops have been brawling for quite some time. The Celt swings his Club down on the Roman, cracking his shield after several strikes, and the Roman responds by impaling the Briton's stomach. This only angers him as he slams his club against the Roman's head several times; blood and brain matter seeping out from under it. The Roman's corpse collapses back, its grip still tight as it rips the pilum, as well as a large section of intestine, free of the Briton, who collapses too (ø, Ø). Boudicca sees Cleopatra moving towards her and lets out a vicious cry and charges her, chopping down on the more nimble queen, who evades it and slashes out both of Boudicca's thighs, sending her to the ground on her back. Cleopatra prepares to stab the Iceni but notices the bracelet on her and picks up her arm and readies to lop her hand off. Before she can cut off Boudicca's hand, the longsword's blade slams into Cleopatra's forehead, cutting from the bridge of her nose to the center of the top of her skull (ø). Boudicca drags her sword back out of the entrance wound and turns over in time to see more Celts arriving with chariots.

Boudicca Cleopatra

Celtic Longsword: 53% Gladius: 47%

Lancea: 49% Pilum: 51%

Burda Club: 58% Pugio: 42%

2,894 Wins 2,106 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 68 Strategy: 75

Intimidation: 92 Intimidation: 64

Generalship: 84 Generalship: 67

Leadership: 78 Leadership: 83

"The reason Boudicca won so much is because she is in a society of war and fought because of the rage the Romans put her under. She was a warrior, where Cleopatra is more debatable, whether she is more of a power-hungry leader or an actual fighter is up to the fans." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the foremost American generals known for holding their ground:

Stonewall Jackson: Confederate general whose fervent and speedy assaults bewildered the Union in the early stages of the Civil War.

Vs.

Zachary Taylor: American general whose use of artillery won him the Mexican-American War and the US Presidency.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	69. Stonewall Jackson vs Zachary Taylor

Stonewall Jackson: Confederate general who was every bit as unwavering in his generalship as he was in religion…

Vs…

Zachary Taylor: Mexican-American War general who became the 12th president with the help of his war slogan.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is an American's dream match-up, our most celebrated and heroic generals separated by merely 20 years, we'll look at Jackson's Stand Your Ground at the First Manassas and Taylor's Flying Artillery at Buena Vista." DAM said.

"We also have new things to consider, Jackson was hard of hearing, had poor eyesight, and was a hypochondriac, while Taylor was overweight. Let's see how that plays out in the stats and sim." Scarecrow said.

Jackson:

Circa: 1861

Age: 37

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber

1855 Springfield Rifle

8 Pound Cannon

Stand Your Ground

Taylor:

Circa: 1847

Age: 62

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

1840 Heavy Cavalry Saber

1842 Springfield Musket

6 Pound Cannon

Flying Artillery

Long Range:

8 Pound Cannon vs. 6 Pound Cannon

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons and takes into consideration new ways these warriors used there cannons and come to their edges. "Zachary Taylor is famous for his flying artillery; his ability to deploy, fire, and reload cannons makes him, in my opinion, third best artillerymen of all time, edge 6 pound cannon." DAM said.

"The cannon Taylor is using is much more improved than Washington's cannon, and it is much faster on reload, edge 6 pounder." Zivon said.

"Taylor was superb with artillery, Stonewall only served a short time with it compared to Taylor, that experience gives him my edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: 6 Pound Cannon

Coming up, America's last musket faces the transition of modern firearms. Afterwards, DAM looks at Stonewall's Hold Your Ground and Taylor's Flying Artillery. Later, it's a predecessor and successor in a clash of swords.

Mid Range:

1855 Springfield Rifle vs. 1842 Springfield Musket

"The 1855 Springfield rifle was the weapon of choice for the early part of the Civil War and later parts for less equipped troops. It fires the Minie ball and is very accurate, but it has problems with the percussion mechanism as it has a high rate of misfire." the Stonewall expert said.

The team sets up a test with two ground foam targets and one mounted on a "horse", all 35 yards away, to assess reload time, accuracy, and reliability of the guns. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert pulls the trigger, but the cap does not ignite. Undeterred, the expert loads another percussion cap and the guns fires successfully this time, taking out the entire neck of a target and sending its head rolling away. He rams the next rounds down with some powder and readies the next cap to fire, hitting the horse target dead in the forehead and cracking it in half. He loads his last shot and pulls the trigger, but it again does not shoot and the expert adds another cap, firing successfully and sending the round straight into the chest of the last target. "Done, average reload time of 38 seconds including the misfires." Zivon said.

"What can I say for all of them, what we're seeing with cracked head and decapitations is a huge temporary cavity, every shot hits something vital, heart, brain, throat and spine, so every shot is a kill." Scarecrow said.

"But you misfired twice, that won't happen once with this." the Taylor expert said, producing his musket, "This is the 1842 Springfield musket, the last smoothbore the US would ever produce. It is percussion lock but it has much more design put into it. This one was rifled, however, to make it more accurate, which is why it had a thicker barrel to accommodate that rifling and fire a .69 lead ball a great distance."

The team sets the test up again with everything prepped and ready. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires his first round, sending it through the gut of the target to the right of the horse. He reloads his next shot and sends another hunk of lead downrange, right through the eye of the horseback target. He loads his final shot and fires his rifled-musket, sending the round through the chest of the last target. "Good work, average reload of 29 seconds." Zivon said.

"Again, every shot is perfectly placed and no misfires, one in the abdominal aorta, one in the eye and brain, and the last in the bottom of the heart, all shots, again, are kills." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon do our experts give the edge? "It has to go to the more reliable gun with accuracy that rivals the other, edge 1842 Springfield musket." Scarecrow said.

"I see reliability as the reason this gun can, and will, save your life, edge 1842." Zivon said.

"More time was put into making the 1842 so it doesn't misfire and it is reliable, that's why it, too, gets my edge." DAM said.

EDGE: 1842 Springfield Musket

Coming up, DAM looks at Stonewall's tide-turning maneuver of Stand Your Ground against Taylor's army-crippling Flying Artillery. Later, it's a clash of America's most prolific sabers.

Battlefield Tactics:

Stand Your Ground vs. Flying Artillery

"What was the approach Stonewall took to battle?" DAM asked the Stonewall expert.

"To have his troops be fully dedicated to him, to not give an inch, and fight tooth-and-nail, with no better example than the first battle of Bull Run." he replied.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "Early into the battle, the Confederates are hammered by the much more numerous, better equipped Union soldiers, people actually come to watch this battle, thinking it will show how short of a war the Civil War will be. But Jackson arrives and has his men ready cannons to fire at the advancing Union soldiers and take the others out with their rifles and bayonets. His troops hold their ground so well and achieve such a slaughter, they rally the rest of the Confederates to drive the rest of the Union army back across the Bull Run. Thomas Jackson, for holding his ground with his troops and turning the tide of the battle, is forever known as Stonewall from this battle on."

"What was Taylor's approach to battle?" DAM asked the Taylor expert.

"To use his superior training in his troops, rifles, and cannons to defeat Santa Anna time and again, the best example was at Buena Vista, where he was outnumbered 4 to 1." he replied.

DAM again uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "Santa Anna has an army of 16,000 to Taylor meager 4,000, Santa Anna preps his troops for a slaughter. But Taylor uses his superior range in his rifles and is picking off large numbers of Mexican soldiers before they can even engage in battle. He also has his horse-drawn 6 pound cannons deployed to blow holes in the Mexican lines and have his riflemen pick off the stragglers. Santa Anna now has his troops thrown full force at the Americans, to which Taylor has his cannons loaded with double the amounts of grapeshot to deal even more staggering damage. The Mexicans would withdraw and Taylor had planted the seeds that would lead to his presidency."

So which tactic does DAM believe gives its warrior the edge? "Jackson turned an entire battle around with only himself and his troops, Taylor took down a much more massive army purely through gunfire, both stood their ground and took out more massive armies with better gunfire, so I can give no edge." DAM explained.

EDGE: Even

Close Range:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber vs. 1840 Heavy Cavalry Saber

"The 1840 cavalry saber had a stiff back that added weight to it and its cut, but that weight made it unpopular with troops who dubbed it "Old Wristbreaker". It was 41 inches long and weighed around 3½ pounds." Dave explained.

The sets up a pig carcass for a pierce, abdominal slash, and hack at the neck and a gel torso for a ride by slash from the 1840 saber. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges the pig, running it through with a thrust. He frees and swings at the abdomen with two hands, cutting clean through the pig. He raises it above head and slams it down onto the neck, cutting down to and through the spine. He races to his horse and charges to the target, swiping at its neck and cutting it clean off. "This is near mirror imagery of what the 1860 could do, clean pierce, tremendous cutting and hacking abilities, and power from horseback, every stab or slash here is a kill." Scarecrow said.

The team reviews the tapes of the 1860 light saber and the edge is as indecisive as ever. "The swords are just too similar, it all comes down to who can fight better, edge even." Zivon said.

"I have to say the 1860, it was lighter and more maneuverable in our tests, plus any improvement qualifies an edge from me." Scarecrow said.

"I have to agree, they do make nearly the same cuts, but the 1860 was just slight more improved so it wasn't as cumbersome, edge 1860 saber." DAM said.

EDGE: 1860 Light Cavalry Saber

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, we gave both generals an 87 based on their tactics, battle plans, and overcoming odds. Next is generalship, and while Stonewall's troops may not have liked him, they respected him and followed every order near perfectly, so he got a 94 to Taylor's 89. For calm under fire, Jackson has his men hold their ground under the heaviest of fire, Taylor rarely came under fire but knew how to handle it, but Jackson still got the edge with a 93 to Taylor's 86. For endurance, Taylor is elderly and overweight, Jackson is bounding with energy and in his prime, he gained a 91 to Taylor's 77. For health, while Jackson was a hypochondriac, that doesn't really affect his health like Taylor and his weight and age, Jackson got an 81 to Taylor's 74." Rob explained.

"We've got all the data for this fight except the outcome, let's see who is deadliest." DAM said.

Stonewall OOOOO

Taylor ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the very southern tip of Texas in an arid grassland, Taylor and four American troops prepping their weapons for battle. Jackson and his four Confederate troops watch in the distance, planning to overtake Taylor's plan to reinvade Mexico. Jackson orders his cannon ahead and lights it, the explosion of gunpowder breaking the silent air. The ball flies through the air and tears right through the face of a soldier who turned to the noise (ø). Taylor draws his horses forward and fires his cannon back at them, ripping the leg of one Confederate in half right above his knee (Ø). Taylor and Jackson order their cannons reloaded, one Confederate takes aim at Taylor and fires, but the gun does not. He looks at it with bewilderment just before a musket round crashes through his forehead (Ø). Jackson takes the rifle off his dead troop and, after administering another percussion cap, fires back, hitting the American soldier who killed his soldier in the throat, sending him flailing backwards, blood gushing from his clenched hands and legs kicking for several moments (ø). Taylor has his cannon loaded first and has his horses wheel to Jackson's flank and, after riding along, fires, sending grapeshot everywhere, cracking the cannon and littering a Confederate full of holes, Jackson and his other troop already hitting the deck (Ø). Jackson reloads the rifle and fires from his prone position, hitting another of Taylor's troops in the chest (ø). Taylor cuts a horse free of the cannon and mounts it, charging at Jackson and his soldier. Jackson has risen to reload the rifle yet again and fails to see Taylor coming, swinging his sword at the Confederate's head. But his last troops jumps in front of him and the saber slices through his face (Ø). Jackson turns to see the last of Taylor's troops charging at him with his saber, but Stonewall draws his with an upward draw and slices his throat in the process (ø). Jackson turns and barely ducks another of Taylor's ride-byes, running to and mounting his horse for another go. Jackson charges at the Taylor and both exchange a clash of swords, making little more than a magnificent spectacle of sparks. They turn to face once again and return charges, Jackson swipes high at Taylor and the shot barely misses the future presidents carotid, but slices him open and sends him into a great deal of pain. They turn for one last charge and Jackson intends to run Taylor through. But his aim is off and the saber goes right through the forehead of Taylor's horse and, in the same instance, Taylor swipes up at Jackson. Taylor's horse collapses, then followed by Jackson's severed head then his corpse (Ø). Taylor rises from his slaughtered horse, dusts himself off, and trots over to his other horse, panting as he mounts it and rides off.

Stonewall Taylor:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber: 53% 1840 Heavy Cavalry Saber: 47%

1855 Springfield Rifle: 44% 1842 Springfield Musket: 56%

8 Pound Cannon: 46% 6 Pound Cannon: 54%

2,496 Wins 2,504 Wins

"This is the closest match we've had this season, Taylor won because of the reliability he has in his musket and the faster he can use his cannon plus his experience with it, but Jackson nearly won because of his dominance of many X-factors and how much more modern he was." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's the ancient world's foremost generals:

Scipio Africanus: Roman general who survived Cannae and defeated Hannibal at Zama.

Vs.

Miltiades: Greek general who enveloped and routed the Persians at Marathon, starting the famous run.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Happy 18th birtday to me! Wow, hard to believe I'm an adult and this will be my last birthday making this! Now...More Updates!:**

**The RWBY story, first chapter will be out in the winter, is slated to come out some time next year in spring or early summer, whether I'll wait for Season 2 to air or not is up in the air. The basic (beginning) plotline is that Roman and Cinder attack the Beacon Acadamy Airship, which is full of students, and both crash onto an island in the southern hemisphere. Again, don't want to spoil a lot so leave it at that.**

**The DayZ project is a go! Mostly comedy for what I've come to expect from myself, Zivon, Scarecrow, and Harbinger. Will upload first chapter later this winter!**

**The Dead Rising 2 project is slated for around the same time as DayZ. The basic, again beginning, plotline is Zivon and I have just taken the LapTop of Phenotrans back to Rebecca and Sulivan shoots her. A huge arguement erupted, in real-life, that she wasn't dead (Zivon, throughout our walkthrough of the game, kept saying she would die). Sulivan takes her body and the fight ensues, he gets ripped in half, but the top half still has Rebecca, so we go from there.**

**So enjoy folks, mostly action and comedy, some horror and fighting. I'll try to avoid romance as I see it as a huge problem on Fanfiction. I find nothing wrong with them at all, many are very good, but I see way too much of it and some of it is way too gushy or poorly written (seriously, middle schoolers could do better jobs at formulating decipherable plotlines). Enjoy them when they come out, and the SoD and Halloween 2nd chapters will be out at the end of the season.**

**One last-last note. It has been brought to my attention people on this site and others have plagiarized or done work very similar to my own (Metal Harbinger asks for my help, he does not plagiarize or do works similar to my own). I am asking this to stop right now. The point of sites like Fanfiction is to make new content and break new ground on forms of entertainment and characters we love, not spout off what someone has already done or write poor, overly-romantic garbage to win over a less-than-mature fanbase (as I have mentioned above and, trust me, I've been there). I realize I have used a lot of ancient warriors and more original ideas are harder to come by. But use your own data and input, I've never claimed 100% accuracy on anything I have posted so you might be more right in your guesses than mine. Please, use this site as a fun outlet for your creativity and not a way to gain moderate (and that's a bit generous) internet fame. Unleash your imagination and write about your love of anything fictional. **


	70. Scipio Africanus vs Miltiades

Scipio Africanus: Famed conqueror of Iberia who ended the Second Punic War…

Vs…

Miltiades: Athenian who sent the Persians' plans to invade Greece back another decade.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is one of the ultimate match ups of ancient generals, both famous for battles that changed the course of history. We'll look at those battles with Scipio's Refused Center at Ilipa and Miltiades' Double Envelopment and Marathon." DAM said.

"We've also got the physical and psychological profiles, Scipio is dead set on avenging the death of his father and those at Cannae, Miltiades is determined to mark his name with glory by any means necessary, let's see how that plays out in the sim and their stats." Scarecrow said.

Scipio:

Circa: 206 BC

Age: 30

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Gladius Hispaniensis

Hasta

Pilum

Montefortino Helmet

Lorica Hamata

Scutum

Refused Center

Miltiades:

Circa: 490 BC

Age: 60

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Xiphos

Dory

Javelin

Corinthian Helmet

Bronze Cuirass

Aspis

Double Envelopment

Close Range:

Gladius Hispaniensis vs. Xiphos

"The gladius hispaniensis is a sword with high carbon steel of the same caliber as the falcata, Scipio actually forced Iberian smiths to produce these swords. It has a leaf shape similar to a xiphos and comes to a sharp point. It was also so finely crafted, you could," Dave said, putting the sword on top of his head and bending it down to his shoulders before letting it regain shape, "do that multiple times and it would never show. It was 28 inches long and weighed 2 pounds."

The team sets up a ballistic gel torso with the armor, helmet, and shield of Miltiades, the expert bust attack each with a stab, hack, and slash, respectively. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert jabs his sword into the chestplate, getting just through it. He brought it up and slammed it onto the shield, making a gong-like noise and a slight scratch. He raised the sword again and slammed it onto the helmet, making a loud slam and leaving a slight dent. Unsatisfied, the expert brings it to his side and slices right through the neck of the target, sending the head to the ground with a metal clang. Scarecrow removes the chestplate and says, "This stab did reach flesh and may have broken a rib but not a kill on its own. The next one registered at barely double-digits, so no broken bone. Finally, the helmet shot generated a 60, not enough for a skull fracture but that and the noise caused by it can cause him to be dazed."

The team reviews the tapes of the xiphos and the edge comes clearly from all of our experts. "The design in these swords is near identical, only length is the difference; I see them as equal in their ability to kill." Scarecrow said.

"From what I've seen, the newer version is more improved and performs better, so the gladius hispaniensis gets my edge." Zivon said.

"The steel in it is incredible, it got far through the bronze and its one of the things attributed to Hannibal's success at Cannae, edge gladius hispaniensis." DAM said.

EDGE: Gladius Hispaniensis

Coming up, it's a battle of the ancient world's most effective spears. Afterward, it's a look at Scipio's slaughter at Ilipa against Miltiades' charge at Marathon. Later, it's a clash of projectiles that rained hell onto massed opponents.

Mid Range:

Hasta vs. Dory

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons and the edge is as decisive as ever. "We've seen the dory an iron cuirass, I think chainmail will be nothing for it, edge dory." DAM said.

"I see the hasta as slower and harder to use for an extended period, the dory is lighter and has duel function, edge dory." Zivon said.

"The dory just seems more reliable if it breaks and sturdy at that, edge dory." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Dory

Next, Scipio's brilliant Refused Center takes on Miltiades' quick-thinking Double Envelopment. Later, it's a disarming missile against a high-angle dive-bomb.

"What was Scipio's approach to battle?" DAM asked the expert.

"He beautifully used Hannibal's tactics as his own, with his greatest being his Reverse Cannae at Ilipa." he responded.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "Scipio displays greatness early in the battle. He knows the Carthaginian forces have their best in the center, so he has his troops form a bow shape, with the points facing the Carthaginians. They pile in, just like at Cannae, and the weaker troops are decimated and routed. The best of the Carthaginian army now is surrounded on three sides by Scipio, completing his own Cannae and breaking whatever ties the Carthaginians had left in Iberia."

"What was Miltiades known to attack with?" DAM asked the Miltiades expert.

"He used the familiar phalanx of his troops but adopted newer ideas, such as the double envelopment at Marathon." he replied.

DAM uses the TouchTable to reenact this battle. "The Persians invading have cavalry, archers, and more men than Miltiades. He has them charge into a fray of arrows, but their armor is more than strong enough to hold it back. The center gives back just a little bit in a feigned retreat and the flanks rout much of the opposing flanks on the Persian side. They give chase but fall onto the flanks of the remaining Persians, decimating them further until they retreat to their ships, sending their plans to invade back another decade."

So which battlefield tactic does DAM believe gives its warrior an edge? "With what Miltiades did, it seems like what any Greek of that day would have done; sit, batter, and chase your enemy, but they fell onto the flanks this time. With Scipio, things were planned out and coordinated to eliminate the Carthaginians, edge refused center." DAM said.

EDGE: Refused Center

Long Range:

Pilum vs. Javelin

"The pilum gets the edge, it can pierce armor, be used up close, and it has more power to it." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Pilum

Armor:

Montefortino, Lorica Hamata, & Scutum vs. Corinthian, Bronze Cuirass, & Aspis

"The armor Miltiades has is just so much harder to get through and the shield has offensive capabilities, edge Miltiades." Zivon said.

"I agree, the cuirass is sturdier and covers more, edge Miltiades." Scarecrow said.

"This is an easy decision all around, edge Miltiades." DAM said.

EDGE: Miltiades

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, we gave Scipio a 90 to Miltiades' 86. For endurance, Miltiades is 60 and charging headlong into battle over a great distance to engage the Persians in full body armor, Scipio has an 86 to Miltiades' 89. For generalship, Scipio is integrating many ethnicities into his army as seamlessly as Hannibal, Miltiades would fall from power soon after Marathon, and so we gave Scipio a 92 to Miltiades' 85. For leadership, both would lose power right after their main moments due to overwhelming political enemies, but Scipio gets a slight edge for before Ilipa with an 84 to Miltiades' 82. Finally is innovation, Scipio brilliantly copied Hannibal's tactics and tweaked them for his own personal use, Miltiades only real breakthrough was an, albeit debatable, accidental double envelopment, so Scipio has a 91 to Miltiades' 84." Rob explained.

"This is the best ancient match-up of foremost generals we have this season, let's throw the switch and see how it goes." DAM said.

Scipio OOOOO

Miltiades ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the arid savannah of Tunisia near Zama, as Scipio raids the field for supplies and for Hannibal, his for legionnaires tagging along. Just as Scipio bends over to marvel at a gold chestplate decorated with a religious figure, he notices five men, all armed with bronze armor and shields, charging over the horizon and towards him. Scipio orders his men beside him and they volley their pila down onto them, two embed into the shields of Miltiades and his closest warrior, another two pila glance off of the shields, and a third gores the furthest through the throat (ø). Miltiades responds by drawing his own javelin, his troops following, and they simultaneously whip them at Scipio's force, impaling the chest of one legionnaire, the shield arm of another, and the rest bounce harmlessly off the shields (Ø). Scipio goads his troops forward to meet the charging assailants. The first legionnaire to clash with a hoplite is rammed and sent toppling backwards and, as he rolls back to his feet, is stabbed in the lower back with a spear, severing his spine and cutting a kidney to smithereens (Ø). Before he can rip the spear out, another legionnaire is on him and impales his face with one thrust of his hasta (ø). He turns to another hoplite and thrusts at him, the shot glancing off his shield and the hasta is sent flying with a swipe of his shield. The stunned Roman watches the spear fly off into the distance as the hoplite slices his throat open with a backhanded swing of his xiphos (Ø). In a split second, the hoplite's head topples from his shoulders, Scipio moves onward with bloody gladius as the corpse crumples to the ground (ø). Meanwhile, Miltiades engages another legionnaire, blocking every swipe of his sword before he spins around and nails the Roman in the arm with the rim of his shield, shattering his forearm and stabbing him in the throat moments later with his dory (Ø). He yells to his last troop, who turns to him and, in another split second, is skewered from one side of his neck through the other by another pilum (ø). Scipio and Miltiades eye each other for a long, motionless time until Miltiades lurches back and charges at Scipio with his dory, thrusting at him, but Scipio blocks the shot, pushes his spear upward with his scutum, and thrusts at his gut. But Miltiades' shield absorbs the blow and he slams it into Scipio, sending his shield flying away as he falls to the ground. Miltiades moves to the rising Scipio and readies to impale him, but before he can release his attack, Scipio slices at him, severing his shield arm right above the elbow and sending Miltiades crumpling to the ground, holding his stump. Scipio steps up and raises his sword to decapitate Miltiades but Miltiades draws his xiphos and stabs at Scipio blindly, stabbing him through his left side. Scipio stumbles backwards; holding his bleeding wound, as Miltiades slowly rises. Miltiades charges once more to swipe at Scipio but Scipio jams his sword into Miltiades throat, the Greek going limp instantly and dropping his short sword (ø). Exhausted, the Roman general searches the field once more as the sun sets, and elephant trumpeting far away.

Scipio : Miltiades:

Gladius Hispaniensis: 54% Xiphos: 46%

Hasta: 46% Dory: 54%

Pilum: 57% Javelin: 43%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 2% Helmet: 3%

Armor: 78% Armor: 7%

Shield: 4% Shield: 1%

2,509 Wins 2,491 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 90 Strategy: 86

Endurance: 86 Endurance: 89

Generalship: 92 Generalship: 85

Leadership: 84 Leadership: 82

Innovation: 95 Innovation: 84

"The reason Scipio won is the far superior metallurgy in his sword, the duel-usage of his pilum, and brilliant use of those, his tactics, and his troops. But this is very close because of how Miltiades would not give up and the armor and don't-give-an-inch attitude of his troops." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's a match-up of history's most overlooked warriors:

Anglo-Saxon Huskarl: The elite infantry of England who would fight to the death for their king.

Vs…

Mongol Foot Soldier: The lower-class of the Mongol army who fought and scrapped for their reputation.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	71. Huskarl vs Mongol Foot Soldier

Huskarl: The upper class warriors of Anglo-Saxon England, who famously stayed behind and were slaughtered at Hastings…

Vs…

Mongol Foot Soldier: The minority of the Mongol army who fought with more brutality to secure importance in the army.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This will probably be a learning experience for everyone, two of the most overlooked warriors in history, the huskarls, who are sandwiched between Vikings and Normans and are less well-known for that reason, and the Mongol foot soldier, overshadowed by the role of cavalry." DAM said.

"We have another big factor, endurance, by the time of Hastings; the Anglo-Saxon army is exhausted from moving from Stirling Bridge to Hastings, and the Mongols are constantly on the move, and the infantry has to keep up, let's see how that affects their stats." Scarecrow said.

Huskarl:

Circa: 1066

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Anglo-Saxon Sword

Dane Axe

Scramasax

Iron Helmet

Chainmail Hauberk

Wooden Shield

Mongol:

Circa: 1279

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Mongol Iron Mace

Glaive

Mongol Dagger

Leather Lamellar

Wooden Shield

Special Weapons:

Scramasax vs. Mongol Dagger

"The scramasax is a machete-like blade, its cutting edge is longer than the back side, and the point is long and sharp as well. It was 19 inches long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a lamellar-armored gel torso and shield for a stab, hack, and slash. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the sword onto the shield, cutting into it a couple of inches. He brings it back and stabs into the armor and flesh beneath. He frees it and brings it back around and whirls it into the gel's skull, cutting halfway through it. "Wow, the shield has decent chop through it, however it didn't register enough to break an arm. Next," Scarecrow said, removing the armor, "you pierced the armor and midsection, you'd hit the abdominal aorta, instant kill. The next is cutting the left half of his brain in half, he's dead instantly."

"But it's such a big weapon you'll see coming, the dagger can be stealthy and get through your armor just as easily." the Mongol expert said.

"The Mongol dagger was a simple yet decorated piece of warfare; it had an iron and silver handle and a simple, steel blade that was single-edged. It was 12 inches long and weighed just under a pound." Dave explained.

The team sets up a chainmail-armored gel torso for a stab from the dagger. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the blade into the mail, busting a single ring as it pierces the chest. "This shot is clean kill; it breaks an individual mail ring and hits the heart dead on, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which special weapon gets its warrior the edge? "The sax is more destructive from what I saw and the armor is more easily destroyed, edge scramasax." DAM said.

"The dagger is very situational in when it can be used; the Anglo-Saxons carry the scramasax and use it everywhere, edge scramasax." Scarecrow said.

"The longer blade and damage give the scramasax my edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Scramasax

Coming up, a descendant of the Viking sword faces the skull-crumpler of the hordes. Later, a Viking's favorite axe and a pole-sword try to outdo one another.

Close Range:

Anglo-Saxon Sword vs. Mongol Iron Mace

"The Mongol iron mace has an iron ball that is inlaid with silver for great decoration, but very deadly for how simple it is. It was 15 inches long and weighed 2½ pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a gel torso in the helmet of the huskarl and with shield to test the blunt force the mace can inflict. Zivon gives the countdown and expert swings his mace in swooping, overhead motion, bringing it down on the shield's rim and snapping off a good portion of it. He turns to the helmet and, raising the mace up high, slams it down onto the crown of the skull, completely smashing it inwards like a tin can. "Looking at what the data from the pressure sensors told us, the shield registered at over 300 psi, enough to shatter that arm, the helmet has similar numbers, easily destroying brain matter, that's a kill." Scarecrow said, observing the blood leaking from under the helmet.

The team reviews the tapes of the Viking and Norman swords and cannot come to a conclusive decision. "I like the versatility of the sword over the one-dimensional use of the mace, stabbing and slashing give it my edge." Zivon said.

"I see the sword damaging armor with a pierce but the slash has to be at an unarmored area, the mace can hit and kill anywhere in the main parts of the body, edge mace." DAM said.

"You'll always feel the hit of that mace no matter where you are, the edge has to go to the mace." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Mongol Iron Mace

Mid Range:

Dane Axe vs. Mongol Glaive

"The glaive is essentially a long, sword-like blade affixed to a longer shaft, this was used to cut horses down or even reach the men on them from a safe distance. It was 8 feet long, with a 29 inch long blade, and weighed 5 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a gel torso in the hauberk of the huskarl for the final test, for a pierce and a slash at an unarmored area. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert plunges glaive clean through the armor of the target, skewering out the back as well. He chokes up on his grip and slices at the neck, cutting to the spine. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "You're first shot is just perfect, right through the sternum and out the spine, with the heart in the middle, instant kill. The next shot is severing all major arteries on the left side of the neck and the windpipe is severed, instant kill here."

The team reviews the tape of the axe and the edge is clearer than ever. "The glaive is dangerous until you get past that blade, then the axe will chop it in half and you too, edge Dane axe." Scarecrow said.

"Same here, that thing can make you look like you got run over by a train, edge Dan axe." Zivon said.

"I can't really add anything that hasn't been said, edge Dane axe." DAM said.

EDGE: Dane Axe

Armor:

Iron Helmet, Chainmail Hauberk, & Wooden Shield vs. Leather Lamellar and Wooden Shield

"The shield is what gives the huskarl my edge, it has a boss and is rimmed with iron, making it sturdier, plus any helmet is better than none." DAM said.

"I see both sets have a weakness to piercing and crushing blows, but a strength to slashing, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"Same here, both have very similar strengths and weaknesses that give them no definite edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors:

"First up is training, and we gave a slight edge to the huskarl because he is the elite of the Anglo-Saxon army, we gave him an 88 to the Mongol's 86. For ferocity, both were known to fight bloodily and to the last man in the huskarl's instance, but the Mongol is much scrappier and doesn't leave any alive, the huskarl was given an 89 to the Mongol's 93. For endurance, the huskarls at Hastings were exhausted from the long hike from Stirling Bridge to Hastings, but they still fought hard and nearly won, the Mongol has to keep up with the horsemen in the Mongol army, so we gave the Huskarl an 87 and the Mongol an 89. For physicality, the huskarl is a big guy and, as a high-class citizen, receives a lot of training to increase strength; the Mongols could fall under supply shortages and famines unlike their horseback companions, so we gave the huskarl a 91 to the Mongol's 84. Finally, we have loyalty, and the huskarls stayed and were slaughtered even after Harold was killed at Hastings in a bid to preserve England from invaders, they are given a 94 to the Mongol's 82." Rob explained.

"We have a lot of questions going into this fight and we'll have our answers, let's hit the switch." Zivon said.

Huskarl OOOOO

Mongol ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins on the sloped hill of Hastings, where five huskarls walk the land in remembrance of fallen allies. One recognizes a corpse and plants his sword in the ground and kneels down to pray. His prayer is interrupted by the mad shout from the distance, five Mongol soldiers staring them down not more than 30 yards away. One huskarl runs ahead with his axe brought back behind him and flings it ahead, swinging end-over-end and into the face of one Mongol (ø). Struggling to reach for another weapon, the huskarl is run clean through by the monstrous polearm of another Mongol (Ø). The huskarls form their shield wall and wait for the Mongols to approach. One particularly angered one runs ahead with his mace ready to swing, but is cut down with a sword to the gut and a shield to the face (ø). The Mongol armed with the glaive throws it through the air like a javelin, going just over the shield and through the throat of a huskarl (Ø). Seeing the steppe warrior struggle in freeing his mace, a huskarl runs ahead with his sax and slams it onto the Mongol's skull, splitting through it and brain matter (ø). He sheathes the blade and picks the Dane axe out of a dead foe as another Mongol approaches, swiping at him with a glaive, but he ducks it and swings down on the glaive, snapping the shaft in half. He hooks his swings back and decapitates the Mongol in the same instant, his face still holding the expression of shock (ø). Before the huskarl can raise his axe, a Mongol jams a small dagger into his neck from behind, the tip protruding out the other side (Ø). He draws his mace as the other huskarls abandon their posts and chase after him, the first stabs at his gut with a sax, but he jukes it and, in the same instance, slams the mace onto the crown of his skull, dropping him lifelessly to the ground (Ø). The he turns to his last foe and is shoved backwards by the shield, but he rolls with it and lands on his feet to return charge, slamming the mace onto the shield, cracking it and the huskarl groans in pain. He shoves the Mongol back again and abandons his shield, letting his arm hang limply. He charges the Mongol and thrusts at him, but he dodges it and brings the mace down on his head, the huskarl barely dodging it enough but gets a ferocious blow to his shoulder, shattering it. Dropping to the ground in pain, just to see the Mongol brings his mace down on him. He just flops out of the way and the Mongol raises it again to finish his foe with both hands. Before he can bring it down, the huskarl desperately thrusts his sword upward, catching the Mongol in the gut. Stunned, the mace fell from his hand and the huskarl rose, freeing the blade. He stood before his wobbly opponent and swung his sword at him one final time, the blade imbedding in the side of the Mongol's skull (Ø). The huskarl kicked the Mongol off his sword and, after spinning and searching the field, raised it and shouted in victory.

Huskarl: Mongol:

Anglo-Saxon Sword: 54% Mongol Iron Mace: 46%

Dane Axe: 53% Mongol Glaive: 47%

Scramasax: 55% Mongol Dagger: 45%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 33% No Helmet

Armor: 77% Armor: 71%

Shield: 22% Shield: 29%

2,617 Wins 2,383 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 88 Training: 86

Ferocity: 89 Ferocity: 93

Endurance: 87 Endurance: 89

Physicality: 91 Physicality: 84

Loyalty: 94 Loyalty: 82

"The reason the huskarl won was because his weapons were more than just the one-dimensional usage we saw with the close and special weapons of the Mongol, the axe was devastating, and the X-factors they had were key to a victory, but the Mongols armor held just a little more against slashes and they wouldn't quit until they were dead." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's ancient history's most brutal warriors:

Assyrian Warrior: The fanatical Middle Eastern conquerors who were obsessed with warfare.

Vs.

Lydian Warrior: The auxiliary Anatolian of the Persian Empire who would behead all comers.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Whoo, happy Thanksgiving and Hanukkah to all my readers! After next week, I'll just take one week break to get caught up on matches. Also, I'll be putting out "trailers" for by RWBY: The Abyss characters so check my profile to see when those are out. I've also just hit 50,000 views for this story all-time, thanks so much guys! The week leading up to Back for Blood Season 5 I will be posting the first chapters of each new story per day, so we'll have some buildup. I'll also be taking on this years holiday fanfic for myself, Scarecrow, and Zivon, let's hope I don't disappoint! That's all for announcements, remember to follow, review, and subscribe to anything of mine you like and stay tuned!**


	72. Assyrian Warrior vs Lydian Warrior

Assyrian Warrior: History's most fanatical warrior, who made the Spartans seem peace-loving and Nazi's almost reasonable…

Vs…

Lydian Warrior: Conscript of the Persian Empire that brutally slaughtered their way into history.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is the ultimate match-up of the fanatically insane, both known for brutality and the advancements of their weaponry; this is going to be a great match." DAM said.

"We'll also see how the relatively similar areas they were born in and how they were raised will shape the way they are in battle, let's look at how they stack up." Scarecrow said.

Assyrian:

Circa: 734 BC

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Khopesh

Spear

Assyrian Bow

Iron Lamellar

Lydian:

Circa: 500 BC

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

War Sickle

Persian Spear

Persian Composite Bow

Bronze Scale and Leather Corset

Long Range:

Assyrian Bow vs. Persian Composite Bow

"The Assyrian bow is somewhat unusual in appearance; it was a triangular shape and had duck head-shaped nocks at each end, firing 37½ inch long cane arrows with bronze heads. It was what made them so effective in sieges, where one soldier would carry a very tall shield and the other would fire from relative safety, and feared." Dave explained.

The team sets up a test with a ballistic gel torso in the armor of the Lydian 40 yards downrange, and the expert is given one barbed arrow and two broadheads to penetrate armor and show accuracy. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert nocks and fires the barbed arrow first, flying into the throat of the target. He nocks the next and fires it, hitting a bronze scale, denting it but bouncing off. He readies and fires his last arrow, hitting and penetrating the leather next to the bronze. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "The first arrow is the worst case of a bad tracheostomy, plus ripping that out will rapidly speed death, this is a kill. The second doesn't hit anything, no kill. The final arrow just got through the armor but not the wearer; this will literally be a thorn in his side, no kill." Scarecrow said.

The team reviews the tapes of the Persian bow and the edge is as decisive as the tests. "The arrows of the Persian bow are not meant to go through armor, the Assyrian cannot either but it is much more reliable than the "arrow rain" tactic, edge Assyrian bow." DAM said.

"Agreed, this bow is what made the Assyrians feared in siege warfare and for how accurate they were, edge Assyrian bow." Zivon said.

"Lack of power on the part of the Persian bow and accuracy give the Assyrian my edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Assyrian Bow

Coming up, the two most brutal sickles of ancient history square off. Later, it's a clash of spears in an armor bursting test.

Close Range:

Khopesh vs. War Sickle

"The Lydian war sickle is a forward-curving, iron-bladed tool used solely to dismember one's opponents or behead them. It was 18 inches long and weighed one pound." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso to test if the sickle really can sever arms and heads; the expert is given a swipe at each. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the point of the sickle into the skull, half the blade sinking into brain. He frees it and swings at the right and left arms, forehand and backhand respectively, both severing with ease. He winds up his last swing and slices into the neck, getting three-quarters of the way through. "The first shot was not needed but quite clearly, large degree of penetration and a kill. The next two sever his arm; he can rapidly bleed out but can remain conscious for minutes and even live through this. Finally, the last shot is a functional decapitation, instant cut off from brain to body and a kill." Scarecrow said.

The team reviews the tapes and stats of the khopesh and Zivon says, "The khopesh the Assyrians use is a much superior iron to the Egyptian bronze, so it will cut deeper and, from our stats, decapitate with ease, so that gives it my edge."

"Same here, the advanced cutting and reach of the khopesh give it my slight edge." Scarecrow said.

"They would behead entire cities with the khopesh; it's designed for brutality on a scale the sickle can't compete with, edge khopesh." DAM said.

EDGE: Khopesh

Mid Range:

Assyrian Spear vs. Persian Spear

"The Assyrian spear is identical to the Egyptian one but it has an iron head, we need to test lethality against armor and the same for the Persian spear." Zivon said.

The team sets up two gel torsos in each warrior's respective armor, the Assyrian expert is up first. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts it clean through the bronze scale and into flesh. Zivon turns to the Lydian expert and counts down again, the spear just puncturing the lamellar. Scarecrow removes both sets of armor and says, "The Lydian armor failed miserably, the spear goes clean through the inferior vena cava going up to the heart and severing that is a near instant kill. The Assyrian armor held beautifully, there's only a small hole in the scale you hit." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon do our experts give the edge? "I have to go with the Persian spear on this; it has more purposes with the bash and stabbing capabilities." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the Assyrians had very finely crafted iron for their time and it got through armor, edge Assyrian spear." DAM said.

"I have to side with Scarecrow, it has more purposes and a little length never hurt, edge Persian spear." Zivon said.

EDGE: Persian Spear

Armor:

Iron Lamellar vs. Bronze Scale and Leather Corset

"Easy agreement for us all, iron is far superior to bronze and leather, plus Assyrian armor is reputed to be strong enough to prevent musket fire from penetrating, edge iron lamellar." DAM said.

EDGE: Assyrian

X-Factors:

"For training, the Assyrians are outrageously dedicated to war and fighting, they put the Spartans to shame, they have to be given our highest possible 100 to the Lydian's 84. For ferocity, the Assyrian scores very high based on how they'd behead entire cities after sieges, they gained a 95 and the Lydian has an 82. For endurance, it was close but the Assyrian got his very slight edge for his constant movement to battles, the Assyrian has an 86 to the Lydian 85. For physicality, the Lydians take this because this because they are larger and would often use the heavier shields and armor of the Greeks, so the Assyrian has a 79 to the Lydian 83. For fanaticism, we are nearly off the charts with the Assyrian, undying in his love for warfare and violence; they gained a 98 to the Lydian 70." Rob explained.

"This is probably two of history's best headhunters; let's see whose left standing." Scarecrow said.

Assyrian OOOOO

Lydian ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the desert of the Middle East, with five Assyrians resting in an oasis, waiting for orders to invade Egypt. But five exhausted soldiers in bronze and leather fall upon the same oasis, filling up on water and a few fruits before the Assyrians notice them and set up their shields. Three Assyrians nock their bows and fire, two slicing through the throat of a Lydian and the other in the eye of another (ø, ø). The Lydians recoil in surprise and spot the men ducking behind their shields, returning with high angle arrows, two sticking into separate shields but the last catches an Assyrian in the forehead as he peeks around the corner of his shield (Ø). An enraged Assyrian charges ahead with his sword ready to kill, but is met by the point of the spear to his gut. However, it fails to penetrate armor and the Assyrian lines up his swing on his Lydian foe. But the Lydian spins it around and cracks the ball against his skull, knocking him out and face planting him before the Lydian stabs the spear through the back of his neck (Ø). He looks up just in time to see another Assyrian charge at him and run him through with his spear, going through his armor and gut (ø). The Assyrian frees his spear and jabs at another Lydian, who rolls out of the way and slices his foot off at the ankle with his sickle. The Assyrian flops back and holds the profusely bleeding remnant of his ankle before the tip of the sickle dig into the front of his skull (Ø). The other Lydian charges ahead as his ally struggles to free his sickle and throws his spear at the charging Assyrians, catching one in his wide-open mouth and out the back (Ø). But before he can draw his sickle, the Assyrian has already swung his khopesh at him, his head toppling to the sand with a torrent of blood (ø). The Assyrian continues to charge at the last Lydian and swipes at him, but the Lydian dodges this and buries the tip of his sickle into the left bicep of the Assyrian, hitting bone as he stutters backwards. The Lydian advances to the wounded Assyrian and swipes at his face, the Assyrian barely dodging it and returning it, his shot bouncing off the scale of the Lydian's corset. The Lydian knocks the Assyrian's arm aside and buries his sickle into his chest, but it fails to even pierce the lamellar. Now injured and angry, the Assyrian headbutts the Lydian, making him stumble back, and swings low at the Lydian. The Lydian topples back, his leg bisected right above the knee. He clutches his wound and desperately reaches for the spear but his head flings to the other side, the Lydian spitting blood and teeth as he sees the Assyrian holding his leg. The Assyrian swings down on him again, knocking several shards of teeth down the Lydian's throat before hitting him several more times, completely rupturing his eye, deforming his nose and face, which is now a bloody mess. The Assyrian picks his battered opponent up by the hair and swings for a final time, beheading him (ø). The Assyrian raises his new trophy in the air and yells maniacally for his kingdom.

Assyrian: Lydian:

Khopesh: 55% War Sickle: 45%

Assyrian Spear: 47% Persian Spear: 53%

Assyrian Bow: 53% Persian Composite Bow: 47%

Armor Fail Rate:

Armor: 2% Armor: 29%

2,732 Wins 2,268 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 100 Training: 84

Ferocity: 95 Ferocity: 82

Endurance: 86 Endurance: 85

Physicality: 79 Physicality: 83

Fanaticism: 98 Fanaticism: 70

"The reason the Assyrian won is because of how hard it was to get past their armor, their iron is better forged and the killing combo up-close with the khopesh and superiority at a distance with the bow." Rob explained.

In 2 Weeks: It's Deadliest Warrior's first naval battle, and it's two of histories finest:

British Sailor: The world's best at the time who led the turning point of the Napoleonic Wars.

Vs.

Ming Warrior: The martial arts trained killer of China whose naval skills could have conquered the world.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Wow, halfway point of the season, almost over already!? Summer will be here before we know it, so stay strong! Anyways, Zivon and I have come up with something. After he sent me to the worst fanfic of all time (yes, My Immortal), we would like it if you guys send in what you think are the worst fanfics of all time and, for your viewing amusement, Zivon and I will torture ourselves in reading and reviewing these atrocities. By December 20, I want to see as many terrible fanfics as possible in my reviews and inbox, so keep them ideas coming! Again, second chapters of SoD: Creator and Halloween 3 will be out and the end of this season and RWBY: The Abyss trailers will be out soon as well. Please enjoy the little break and keep the support coming!**


	73. British Sailor vs Ming Warrior

British Sailor: Early modern ages best navy, who turned the tides of war and history…

Vs…

Ming Warrior: Fierce dynasty that overthrew the Mongols and established a world trading power through sea.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is another first for Deadliest Warrior, a battle at sea, so for the first time, we'll simulate a battle where one invades the other's ship and it becomes a melee on the deck." DAM said.

"We also have to factor in training, the Ming are extensively trained in kung fu and the British are very extensively trained in ship battles, let's see that in the sim and the stats." Scarecrow said.

British:

Circa: 1805

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons:

Cutlass

Brown Bess

Volley Gun

Ming:

Circa: 1522

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Dao

Three-Barrel Pole Gun

Nest of Bees

Iron-Studded Leather Lamellar

Special Weapons:

Volley Gun vs. Nest of Bees

"The volley gun is essentially a musket with seven barrels to clear decks, but the kick is tremendous, it is recorded to have severely injure the user or even break his shoulder." the British expert said.

The team boards a ship for the day's testing and loads it with 10 foam torsos in a triangular formation, the expert being given one shot, and SWAT-level armor for his shoulder, to do as much damage. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires, instantly peppering several targets with holes and blowing one apart. Scarecrow totals the damage from the gun, 6 instant kills, 3 mortal wound, and one wounded. "I like the destruction of the gun but, unlike a real musket, reloading this in battle is not really an option and taking so much out of a soldier can leave him useless to the one survivor." DAM said.

"The next weapon may not be reloadable, but more ammo equals more damage." the Ming expert said, pulling up a basket-like structure bristling with arrows. "The nest of bees is filled with 32 arrows attached with a rocket battery, so, when lit, it fires all of these out."

The team sets up the test again but with the 10 targets more spread out. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lights the nest, then smoke and arrows erupt outward, striking most of the targets. Scarecrow tallies the damage, 4 instant kills, 2 mortal wounds, 2 injuries, and 2 untouched.

So which special weapon do our experts give the edge? "I love the damage the volley gun can cause and the unpredictable nature of the nest of bees and while both are inaccurate, I have to give my edge to the nest of bees because, on a ship, you are in very close quarters and a wider spread can kill more people." DAM said.

"It's more likely that you'll reload the volley gun than the nest of bees, even if you'll run out of shoulders first, and the fact that you can aim the volley gun gives it my edge." Scarecrow said.

"I just see the risk of injury too great to ignore, the nest of bees gets my edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Nest of Bees

Coming up, two curved blades try to hack apart the competition. Later, it's the longest used musket in British history against an early Gatling gun.

Close Range:

Cutlass vs. Dao

"The dao used by the Ming has a machete-like thickness to the blade with a curve that can easily sever limbs. It was 2½ feet long and weighed 3 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ballistic gel torso to see how much damage the dao can inflict in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and expert slices at the head, cutting it off cleanly. He brings it back and swings it at the chest, cutting ribs. He then slices the stomach several times until the mulched organs seep through the wounds as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"This first shot is a smooth kill, clean decapitation, that's instant. The next one is cutting through ribs and hitting the heart, instant kill here, too. The last shots are just brutal, you're slicing him open and nearly liquefying his guts with your strikes, this is a kill but not quickly enough for this poor fellow." Scarecrow said.

The team reviews the cutlass tapes and the edge is not as easy to decide as hoped. "The cutlass is designed for navy battle, and the hilt better protects the user, edge cutlass." Zivon said.

"But the Ming are extensively trained in martial arts, they can use their sword effectively anywhere and disarm you, edge dao." Scarecrow said.

"Agreed, a more drastic curve can do a lot more damage, edge dao." DAM said.

EDGE: Dao

Long Range:

Brown Bess vs. Three-Barrel Pole Gun

"The three-barrel pole gun was essentially a hand cannon with an extended grip and three barrels for rapid fire. The reload was a downside, but shear volume of fire was immense." the Ming expert said.

The team sets up three foam targets placed at various parts around the ship to assess accuracy, damage, and reload time. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires his first shot, sending a round down to the target on the upper deck's gut. He spins it around and fires at the target closest to him, digging through its chest. He aims at a target whose upper body is just peering up from a set of stairs and fires, sending the round through its throat. He painstaking pours black powder down a barrel and then a round for each barrel, then turns at fires at the stair target again, blowing the top half of its head completely off. He aims again at the upper deck target and lights his round off, sending it through its gut again. He aims at his closest target and fires, another round in the chest. Scarecrow tallies the damage, every shot being either and instant kill or a mortal wound. After reviewing the tapes of the brown bess, does speed or advancements get the edge? "The three-barrel pole gun only needs to be reloaded a few times compared to the brown bess, plus more rounds to fire, edge pole gun." Scarecrow said.

"I see that the pole gun needs a stand to fire it properly, and I see that as a big problem on the open seas compared to a gun you can aim and shoot relatively easily, edge brown bess." DAM said.

"The pole gun requires you to use a match, one strong gust of wind and you'll be using that as a rather cumbersome club, edge brown bess." Zivon said.

EDGE: Brown Bess

Armor:

Nothing vs. Iron-Studded Leather Lamellar

"Easy decision as always, any form of armor beats nothing, edge Ming warrior." Zivon said.

EDGE: Ming Warrior

X-Factors:

"First up is training, and while the British are trained extensively at sea, the Ming are trained for a variety of roles on land, in martial arts, and at sea, but it was still close with a British 89 to the Ming 91. For loyalty, this was dead even, both were dedicated to their cause by any means, both scored a 93. Next is intimidation, and the noises of the nest of bees and smoke of the Ming terrified the Mongols, the British gained a 78 to the Ming 90. For technology, the Ming are using fairly basic black powder technology and the British are using advances in flintlock and in their sailing equipment, they gained a 90 to the Ming 80. Finally, we have adversity, and we rated this on the odds and enemies they overcame, the British defeated the French at several decisive naval battles, but the Ming defeated the likes of the Mongols, Japanese, and rebels, the British gained a 91 to the Ming 93." Rob explained.

"We've got all of our data for one of our biggest matches of the season; let's see who comes out on top." Scarecrow said.

British OOOOO

Ming ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the South China Sea, a ship of Ming warriors practicing trade with Europeans. But, on orders from the crown, a ship from Great Britain appears and, as they come within range, ready and fire their cannons at them, shattering off most of the masts and leaving them dead in the water, but the crew is unharmed. The Brits sail towards the ship and rest alone side it, jumping the minor gap to the foreign vessel. But almost immediately, a Ming springs up from below deck, a wooden basket in his hands and a lit match, sending a score of arrows onto them, but impaling two nearly a dozen times over (Ø, Ø). The British sailors dodge behind a severed mast and one steadies his volley gun on the mast and fires, riddling two Ming soldiers with bullets from their stomachs to their faces (ø, ø). The Brit collapses back, grasping his shoulder and groaning. He rises back to his feet, reaching for his cutlass, but his head jerks back and he collapses, a hole breaking his forehead (Ø). The assaulting Ming attempts to roll his pole gun around to ready for another shot but is cut off by the blast of another firearm, a musket ball coring out his throat as he collapsed back grasping his throat and flailing madly as the guilty Brit reloaded his musket (ø). But he is interrupted by a screaming Ming coming straight at him, twirling his sword around before running him through his chest on his dao (Ø). He turns to the other British sailor but receives an upward slash from his cutlass, ripping his skull open from chin to hairline (ø). He turns to the last Ming, who ducks below the ship, and pursues him. Below the deck, he is met immediately with a beheading shot from the Ming, but dodges it and stabs at his stomach, getting just beyond flesh and sending him stumbling back. The British sailor goes in for the kill but is slashed across the stomach, collapsing him back as he attempts to hold his intestines in. The British sailor opens his eyes and sees arrows bristling before his face and a lit match in front of the Ming's face. The sailor lets out a scream as smoke and arrows erupt from the basket, pin cushioning his face with arrows (Ø). The Ming tosses his empty nest of bees aside and gets to the topside of the ship, looking in all directions for help.

British: Ming: Cutlass: 43% Dao: 57%

Brown Bess: 52% Three-Barrel Pole Gun: 48%

Volley Gun: 38% Nest of Bees: 62%

Armor Fail Rate:

No Armor Armor: 33%

2,349 Wins 2,651 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 89 Training: 91

Loyalty: 93 Loyalty: 93

Intimidation: 78 Intimidation: 90

Technology: 90 Technology: 80

Adversity: 91 Adversity: 93

"The reason the Ming won this is because they are excessively trained in close-quarters combat, if it were a battle of ships it would be very, very close, and the recoil of the volley gun could incapacitate the user. But the sailor made it close with his skill at see and the reliability of the brown bess." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the most famous losers in history:

Harold Godwinson: Anglo-Saxon king who claimed his right to the throne and was killed at Hastings.

Vs.

Pompey the Great: Former ally turned enemy of Julius Caesar who had his power crushed at Pharsalus.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	74. Harold Godwinson vs Pompey the Great

Harold Godwinson: King of England who defeated the Vikings at Stamford Bridge and fought the Normans at Hastings…

Vs…

Pompey the Great: Roman general who defeated his arch rival Julius Caesar at Dyrrachium.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is match-up both of these warriors need to win, known mostly for their horrid losses, but we'll look at their triumphs at Stamford Bridge and Dyrrachium." DAM said.

"As always, I want to start off by looking at the stats they possess." Scarecrow said.

Harold:

Circa: 1066

Age: 44

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Anglo-Saxon Sword

Dane Axe

Saxon Spear

Iron Helmet

Chainmail Hauberk

Wooden Shield

Stamford Bridge

Pompey:

Circa: 48 BC

Age: 57

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Gladius

Lancea

Pilum

Dyrrachium

Long Range:

Saxon Spear vs. Pilum

The team reviews the tapes of each weapon and the edge is an easy decision. "It goes to the pilum, it can be thrown much more accurately and it's meant for long range combat." Zivon said.

EDGE: Pilum

Mid Range:

Dane Axe vs. Hasta

The team reviews the tapes of each weapon and, once again, the edge is unanimous. "The axe will crush anything before it; the spear is just less effective, edge Dane axe." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Dane Axe

Next, its Harold's surprise attack at Stamford Bridge against Pompey's engulfing attack at Dyrrachium. Later, it's a battle of the swords that shaped empires and kingships.

Battlefield Tactics:

"What was Harold's approach to battle?" DAM asked the Anglo-Saxon expert.

"He would move his army at stunning paces to meet invaders head on, with his only good example at Stamford Bridge." he replied.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "When Harold arrives to meet the Vikings under Harald Hardrada, whose plan was to invade England and take the throne, at Stamford Bridge, the Vikings were unarmored and mostly unarmed. One Viking actually took up the bridge and stopped all the Anglo-Saxon army from crossing until one Anglo-Saxon rowed underneath the bridge and impaled him with a spear. Now, the Vikings throw up a triangular shield wall, with the fighting so intense that the Anglo-Saxon lines nearly break. However, Hardrada catches an arrow in his throat, soon breaking the will of the Vikings who retreated in a bloody rout, never to invade England again."

"What was Pompey's approach to battle?" DAM asked the Pompey expert.

"He would use the size of his armies and their discipline to destroy his enemies, most famously Caesar at the battle of Dyrrachium." he replied.

DAM again recreates the battle. "Pompey has been wearing away at Caesar for weeks at the siege of Dyrrachium, then finally invades the city and attacks a large portion of his army. Caesar sends in the rest of his army to combat the Pompeian forces. But the overwhelming number force Caesar to leave the city, handing him a very rare defeat."

So which battlefield tactic does DAM give the edge? "With what Pompey did, if he pursued Caesar, he could have ended the war. He did not, Harold actually thoroughly defeated an army, edge Harold."

EDGE: Battle of Stamford Bridge

Close Range:

Anglo-Saxon Sword vs. Gladius

The team consults the tapes of the Viking sword and gladius for the final time, but the edge breaks the unanimous decisions they shared. "I have to go with the Anglo-Saxon sword; it has a tremendous amount of cut and a good pierce to it as well." DAM said.

"I have to disagree; the gladius can get in and get the job done quicker than Harold can wind a swing up for the kill, edge gladius." Zivon said.

"Both show to me that they have the ability to kill equally well, I can give no edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Even

Armor:

"The sets of army are essentially identical; both were chainmail, carry wooden shields, and wear iron helmets, edge even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, and Harold gets a 79 to Pompey's 76. For ferocity, Harold is fighting with his men and to his death at Hastings, Pompey may never have been in the line of fire, so we gave Harold an 88 to Pompey's 77. For leadership, Harold accomplished very little as king, Pompey turned nearly the entire Roman Republic against Caesar, so we gave Harold 68 and Pompey a 91. For generalship, both led their men across large areas to secure victory, but Harold gets a slight edge for his men staying and dying with him at Hastings, he gained an 89 to Pompey's 87. Finally, we have initiative, and Pompey let this slip through his fingers time and again until Caesar finally crushed him, Harold decided Hasting's and Stamford's time of battle each time, Harold gets an 86 and Pompey gets a 73." Rob explained.

"Finally, the losing streaks will be snapped for one of these warriors, let's hit the switch." DAM said.

Harold OOOOO

Pompey ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in southern, arid Greece in a dry grass field, wind whipping at Pompey and four of his troops as they marched over the flat landscape. They kept their heads down as the wind was stirring up dirt and pelting their faces, which now made soft noises upon their helmets. Soon, the wind stopped and they raised their heads, an object flying through the air and striking a Roman in the chest, knocking him to the ground with a spear perpendicular to his chest (ø). Pompey looks around madly and finds the perpetrators in Harold Godwinson and four Anglo-Saxon huskarls not far away. Pompey orders his troops forward as Harold and his troops hunker down in a shield wall. Pompey and his troops fire their pilum ahead, raining down on the Anglo-Saxons, skewering shields and rendering them useless as one would have come down into Harold's eye had it not been for a huskarl taking the blow, his forehead impaled (Ø). One huskarl charges ahead and hacks down onto Roman with his axe, splitting it in two and bringing it back up, catching the Roman under the chin and ripping up through his skull (ø). His victory ends abruptly as Pompey stabs him through with his hasta, letting him fall forward and force the spear through (Ø). Harold's troops charge forward to meet the Romans head-on, the first is shoved back by one's scutum and his stomach stabbed by his gladius (Ø). But his arm falls to the ground, lopped off by a huskarl's sword, and then his throat is hacked open as he turns to his attacker (ø). Another Roman attempts to vanquish him, but the huskarl spins around and slices up at the Roman's face, slicing it open and spinning him around in mid-air (ø). But he falls to the ground, a deep cut in the back of his neck as Pompey advances to Harold with a bloody gladius (Ø). Harold charges at Pompey and swings his sword at Pompey's shield, the shot bouncing off the rim as Pompey retaliates with a jab of his gladius. Harold sidesteps this and hacks at his helmet, making Pompey's ears ring madly as he stumbles back. Harold whips his shield at Pompey like a Frisbee, which he dodges, and charges at Pompey, tackling him to the ground. He delivers a strong back hand to the Roman and rips his shield away, but is stabbed in the shoulder by his gladius. Harold immediately locks his jaws onto Pompey's thumb, biting harder and thrashing his head until the thumbs pops out of its socket and off Pompey's hand, the gladius falling to the ground. Harold grabs his sword and forces into Pompey face, who just grabs it millimeters from his eye, growing closer and closer until it punctures it and abruptly slides from his grip and into his skull (ø). Harold frees his sword and picks up his shield, smiling at the bit of revenge he had just gotten.

Harold: Pompey:

Anglo-Saxon Sword: 56% Gladius: 44%

Dane Axe: 65% Hasta: 35%

Saxon Spear 44% Pilum: 56%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 3% Helmet: 12%

Armor: 84% Armor: 78%

Shield: 5% Shield: 14%

2,683 Wins 2,317 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 79 Strategy: 76

Ferocity: 88 Ferocity: 77

Leadership: 68 Leadership: 91

Generalship: 89 Generalship: 87

Initiative: 86 Initiative: 73

"The reason Harold won is because he was actually fighting in battles and leading his men directly, Pompey could not keep up. Also, the fail rate of armor was a big factor, Pompey was relatively unprotected against the Dane axe and that was Harold's main killing weapon." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the ancient world's greatest leaders:

Cyrus the Great: Persian emperor who founded the Achaemenid Empire and conquered Babylon.

Vs.

Ramesses II: Egyptian pharaoh who single-handed defeated an entire Hittite army at Kadesh.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Wow, the season is drawing to a close already! At least we're closer to spring! Some more news: The Soldier Trailer is uploaded and the background is updated to my profile, check those out. I've also joined yet another Deadliest Fictional Warrior crew with Zivon96 and author YoungSamurai18, first episode will be out soon and it is going to be great and will most likely destroy the internet with the fight it will cause! We're getting closer to the end of the season and that means dates for the match-ups of the final season will be revealed and the second chapters of State of Decay and Halloween will be added, all immediately after the monumental match-up of Stalin versus Hitler! See you guys then and remember to cite your sources. **


	75. Ramesses II vs Cyrus the Great

Cyrus the Great: The greatest of Persian leaders whose use of diplomacy toppled the most powerful empire of its time…

Vs…

Ramesses II: Egyptian pharaoh whose skills on chariot and with the bow made him Egypt's most celebrated leader.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is the match-up of ancient history's finest, one known for diplomacy and kindness, the other for treaties and war; we've tried to find battles for these men but, since they are so far back in time, the sources are one-sided and mostly lost. We will be testing the chariot effectiveness of these weapons as well." DAM said.

"What I like to start off with is what stats we were able to compile on such ancient leaders." Scarecrow said.

Cyrus:

Circa: 539 BC

Age: 37

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Sagaris

Persian Spear

Persian Composite Bow

Bronze Scale and Leather Corset

Ramesses:

Circa: 1275 BC

Age: 28

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Khopesh

Epsilon

Hyksos Composite Bow

Bronze Scale

Long Range:

Persian Composite Bow vs. Hyksos Composite Bow

The team sets up a pig carcass in the armor of Ramesses, and set up three markers to shoot from as the chariot rides closer, from 50 yards, 40, then 30. Zivon gives the countdown and the chariot rumbles ahead, the expert with arrow ready and firing it, bouncing off a scale. He readies the next and fires it, the arrow flying through the air and slicing into the top of the pigs head. He readies his last arrow and fires, again bouncing off a scale. Scarecrow examines the head shot and says, "This pierced the skull and would hit deep in brain matter, this is the only kill but it's instant."

"Too bad the armor Ramesses had was stronger, and your bow is much weaker compared to this." the Ramesses expert said, producing a simple wooden bow. "This is the Hyksos, introduced by the people of the same name. It has a light composite shape and slight recurve to add power and range to it since most armies the Egyptians fought wore light leather armor."

The team sets up the test again and the same rules apply as Zivon gives the countdown. The chariot makes its way forward with its clanging racket as the expert takes aim and fires, hitting the bronze scale section and sticking. He readies his next arrow as the next marker comes up, letting his arrow fly and stick to the left of the bronze, sinking deep through the leather. He readies his last shot and fires, slicing the side of the pig's neck and flying one. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "It does have power, just beyond the bronze and leather, it hits the sternum but goes no further. The next shot, however, is gong through and dropping a lung, that is incapacitating. The final shot sliced the side of his neck but not deep enough to sever the carotid or jugular, a wound but no kill."

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "I can't distinguish an edge, the training of both warriors in the bow is extensive, it comes down to the man who uses the weapon, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"I have to disagree with you, the Hyksos can puncture the armor of Cyrus and, with perfect placement, it can kill. Plus, the Persian bow doesn't have the power to get through armor, edge Hyksos." Zivon said.

"But you said it takes perfect placement, you'll have to load him with arrows before you find that right spot to kill, both bows are effective and accurate, edge even." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

Coming up, it's the multi-axe of Persia against the sickle-sword of Egypt. Later, two of the ancient world's most dangerous mid-range weapons are brought to life for a barbaric analysis.

Close Range:

Sagaris vs. Khopesh

The team sets up another pig in Ramesses' armor for the Cyrus expert to do as much damage to as possible in 15 seconds, then run to his chariot and charge by for a final strike. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert buries the pick of the sagaris into the pig's eye. He frees it and slams the axe end right between its eyes. He tugs a few times to free it and slams the pick end into the armor, yielding only a hole. He slams onto the individual scale several times until he pierces it, most of the pick in his gut. Zivon calls time and expert struggles to free it and finally does. He runs to his chariot and it charges ahead, swinging the axehead down into the face of the pig, ripping out a large chunk of its head. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "The headshots, in any instant, are instant kills, I couldn't save him even if I was next to him. The armor shots, though, took sever attempts until you broke through one scale, digging into the intestine and causing him pain, but this wouldn't kill immediately or maybe even in a few days because of how you barely got in."

The team reviews the tapes of the khopesh and the edge is up in the air. "I have to go with the khopesh, it has a longer cutting edge than the khopesh and it can easily avoid armor because it isn't designed to go through armor." Zivon said.

"I disagree, the sagaris has options, it can crush, hack, and stab, the armor may be trouble, but if you aim for the neck and head, you'll have no troubles, edge sagaris." Scarecrow said.

"I see much more ease in using a sword from chariot than an axe, and they spent a lot of time on the chariot, edge khopesh." DAM said.

EDGE: Khopesh

Mid Range:

Spear vs. Epsilon

The team sets up a gel torso in bronze scale for a ride-by stab from the Persian spear. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert's chariot rattles ahead, the expert jabbing the spear ahead and through the armor and riding on. Scarecrow removes the armor and said, "This was a powerful shot, I'm seeing broken ribs and the sternum and heart are punctured, instant kill."

"Well, that's a nice spear, but is one dimensional, a stab is survival, the epsilon can hack you apart with greater damage." the Ramesses expert said.

"The epsilon was the bardiche of Egypt, with a large, copper head that could chop through leather armor of the time. It was 3½ feet long and weighed 4 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up another gel torso in Cyrus' armor for a strike at an armored and unarmored portion, then mount his chariot for a ride-by strike on another. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert swings the axe at the target's head, slicing through the skull at the temple and eye socket level. He brings it back again slams it against the side of the armor, cutting the leather and between a rib. He runs to the chariot and sends it storming towards the other target. He swings down on the target, cleaving its skull in half vertically. Scarecrow removes the armor and said, "The head shots on both targets need no consideration, your brain is sliced up, you're dead. The armor shot was a nasty one, the force would break, from what I'm seeing, four ribs and cut into the lung, not an instant kill, but again it incapacitates."

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The epsilon is designed to get through leather armor and, surprisingly, is easy to wield and use from chariot, the Persian spear could get through the armor of the pharaoh greater than any of our other tests, edge even." DAM said.

"The length of the spear is the biggest factor for me; it can outreach and kill you before the epsilon becomes a problem, edge spear." Zivon said.

"Agreed, the length of the spear and the fact that the armor Cyrus wears is slightly more durable than what it was used against gives the spear my edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Spear

Armor:

"The armor Cyrus wears has week bronze scales but thicker leather as a last resort, the armor of Ramesses relies solely on the scales, edge Cyrus." Scarecrow said.

"I completely disagree, the armor Ramesses wore was much tougher in our testing and took successive strikes to break it, edge Ramesses." DAM said.

"I have to admit, the bronze scale was harder to get through, plain and simple, edge Ramesses." Zivon said.

EDGE: Ramesses II

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, and we gave this to Cyrus as he is using diplomacy and relative peace to secure cities, but it was close as we gave Cyrus an 88 and Ramesses an 86. For diplomacy, this is very much in Cyrus' favor not only for what we mentioned but Ramesses only real sense of diplomacy was a treaty with the Hittites, so we gave him a 97 to Ramesses' 84. Next ingenuity, Ramesses is integrating all new technologies into the Egyptian army, but Cyrus is structuring an entire army and citizens from other lands into his own empire, so we gave Cyrus a 95 to Ramesses' 90. For leadership, both played phenomenal roles in the growth of their empires, it was even with a 92. Finally, we have ethics, and Ramesses is enslaving ancient Jews to work the much harder jobs, Cyrus was understanding and compassionate, we gave him a 94 to Ramesses' 64." Rob explained.

"We have the greatest leaders in ancient history ready for battle, let's throw the switch." DAM said.

Cyrus OOOOO

Ramesses ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the fertile plains of Mesopotamia, Cyrus and his four soldiers conversing after a day of conquering Babylon. Their chariots rest close by, the horsing enjoying their feed. Cyrus pats a man on the shoulder and turns away smiling, and then hears something hit the man and he seems to be choking on something. He turns and sees his Persian soldier collapse, an arrow in his throat (Ø). He scans all around him and sees three chariots charging at them, one carrying Ramesses by himself as he readies another arrow, firing it at the Persian king. Cyrus rolls out of the way of the projectile and orders his men to their chariots, hopping on with another of his men. Immediately as they take off, a pair of Egyptians have fallen onto them, weapons ready to swing. Cyrus' bodyguard nocks and fires his arrow, sending it through the eye of an Egyptian wielding his epsilon (ø). But he can not draw another arrow any sooner before the remaining Egyptian rides by and swipes at him with a khopesh, ripping through his face (Ø). The Egyptian turns his chariot away but he arches back and falls, a spear lodged in his abdomen courtesy of Cyrus (ø). Meanwhile, the other pair of chariots near each other, weapons ready. Arrow fly towards each chariot, two stopping completely as their charioteers fall off, arrows lodged in their chest and neck (ø, Ø). The last Egyptian and Persian soldiers near each other, the swinging at each other simultaneously, the Persian's sagaris slamming into and sticking into the armor of the Egyptian, barely fazing him as he slams his epsilon onto his skull, splitting him open all the way down to his jaw (Ø). He turns just as Cyrus rides by him, slamming the axe of his sagaris into his face, ripping it open as spilling out brain matter (ø). Cyrus turns his chariot to meet Ramesses head on, both swinging their weapons at each other. Ramesses flies off his chariot, the pick stuck in his shoulder, Cyrus dismounts and draws his spear as Ramesses rises. Ramesses swings his khopesh at Cyrus madly, who dodges it and sticks Ramesses in the side, just getting beyond his armor but just enough. Ramesses doubles over and stumbles back in pain, Cyrus stabbing at him again. Ramesses grabs the spear as it hits his chest and forces it away from Cyrus, slashing him across the ribs. The blade just gets beyond the leather and hits a rib, sending Cyrus back. Ramesses ditches his khopesh and draws an epsilon off the ground, slamming it into Cyrus' back, cutting his spine length-wise, collapsing him, paralyzed. Ramesses stands above his bleeding opponent and slams the epsilon down onto his head, cutting it in half at the mouth (Ø). Cyrus grabs his belongings and rides off on his chariot, heading back into Babylon.

Cyrus: Ramesses:

Sagaris: 48% Khopesh: 52%

Spear: 54% Epsilon: 46%

Persian Composite Bow: 49% Hyksos Composite Bow: 51%

Armor Fail Rate:

Armor: 58% Armor: 14%

2,463 Wins 2,537 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 88 Strategy: 86

Diplomacy: 97 Diplomacy: 84

Ingenuity: 95 Ingenuity: 90

Leadership: 92 Leadership: 92

Ethics: 94 Ethics: 66

"The reason Ramesses won was because he is the military leader, Cyrus is more the diplomat than a fighter. Cyrus was close as it was his more advanced troops who could win, but Ramesses claimed victory." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's the most brutal leaders of the Middle Ages:

Timur: Turko-Mongol conqueror infamous for his pyramids built from the skulls of conquered citizens.

Vs.

Edward III: English king who dominated the French during the Hundred Years War with bow and arrow.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Wow, just two more episodes left, can't wait for the finale! As I said, in 2 weeks is the unveiling of Season 6's schedule, but, for the week leading up to its premiere, I will be uploading 1 chapter of each of my stories per day, so here is that schedule:**

**March 1: 1****st**** Chapter of RWBY: The Abyss**

**March 2: 3****rd**** Chapter of State of Decay: Creator**

**March 3: 3****rd**** Chapter of Halloween 3: The Homecoming**

**March 4: 1****st**** Chapter of DayZ: The Morons Guide to Half-Assing the Zombie Apocalypse**

**March 5: 1****st**** Chapter of Dead Rising 2: The Hunt for Rebecca Chang**

**March 6: 1****st**** Half of Back for Blood**

**March 7: 2****nd**** Half of Back for Blood**

**March 8: Debut of Season 6, and it's two of history's greatest generals**


	76. Timur vs Edward III

Timur: Maniacal warlord of the Middle East who halted the Ottoman advance on Constantinople…

Vs…

Edward III: English king who dominated the French and captured most of France in the Hundred Years War.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is a match of the greatest minds of the Middle Ages, both dangerous on the battlefield and great leaders and yet another infantry versus cavalry and infantry fight. We'll look at Timur's Demoralize and Demolish at Ankara and Edward's Arrow Rain at Crécy." DAM said.

"We also have the physical and psychological traits, Timur was crippled in his right leg and missing two fingers on his left hand. Timur wants to recreate Genghis Khan's empire and he is a brilliant general. Edward is willing to go to any lengths to take France for his son, Edward, the Black Prince, and Edward is a big guy. Let's see there stats now." Scarecrow said.

Timur:

Circa: 1402

Age: 66

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Turko-Mongol Saber

Jida Lance

Mongol Recurve Bow

Steel Helmet

Steel Lamellar

Demoralize and Demolish

Edward:

Circa: 1346

Age: 33

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

English Arming Sword

Bill

English Longbow

Steel Helmet

Chainmail

Arrow Rain

Long Range:

Mongol Recurve Bow vs. English Longbow

The team reviews the Mongol bow and tapes of the English bow versus steel armor and the edge is as unattainable as ever. "Both are incredibly accurate, can penetrate armor at close ranges, I can give no edge, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"I give my edge to the Mongol bow as it can go through chainmail, the longbow couldn't get through steel plate and it surely won't get through the lamellar." DAM said.

"I disagree; the English longbow stopped armored heavy cavalry and infantry immediately, it is more powerful in my opinion, edge English longbow." Zivon said.

EDGE: Even

Mid Range:

Jida Lance vs. Bill

"The bill is a halberd but has an extra spike jutting from the top of the axehead, adding a scissor to the stab and extra cutting length to the edge. It was nearly 7 feet long and weighed 4½ pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso for the expert to do as much damage to in 15 seconds and then release a horse carrying a mannequin in Timur's armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts the spike into the targets gut, the additional spike hitting the side and piercing out the side. He brings it up and slams the blade against the side of the neck, slicing a third of the way through. He pierces the throat and, with a second pierce, pops the head off of the dummy's shoulders. He thrusts the spike into the target's chest, hitting both lungs and slicing deeper still as Zivon yells, "Release the horse!" The expert turns to the last target and digs the fluke into its gut and yanks it from the horse. He stands above it and slams the spike into its chest, piercing the mighty set of armor. "Wow, I'm impressed, the scissoring is so brutal! You not only pierced his intestines in two places, but sliced through them as well, that's a kill. The neck shots are all kills on their own, and the chest stab hit both lungs, sliced through the sternum, and then the heart, instant kill. This next guy," Scarecrow said, poking the shaft of the weapon still lodged in it, "is a perfect shot, right through one of the toughest armors we've ever had, clean into the heart, another instant kill."

The team reviews the tapes of the jida lance and the edge is an easy choice. "Easy, the bill could get through steel lamellar and dismount you, edge bill." Zivon said.

"Halberds are already awesome; add an additional spike and we've got a killing machine, edge bill." Scarecrow said.

"The jida lance has never been effective before in our sims, and today will not be its day, edge bill." DAM said.

EDGE: Bill

Coming up, DAM looks at the atrophy at Ankara and the crippling blow at Crécy. Later, it's the deadliest saber against the English innovation stolen by the French.

Battlefield Tactics:

Demoralize and Demolish vs. Arrow Rain

"What was Timur's approach to winning battles?" DAM asked the Timur expert.

"He would use his logistics, army speed, and all opportunities to destroy his enemies, with no better example than defeating the Ottomans at Ankara." he answered.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "Timur has grown tired of hearing of the greatness of the Ottoman Sultan Bayezid I and attacks several Ottoman cities to incite a battle. Before the Ottomans can rest and turn to face Timur, he is already on them, placing his army between them and the only water source. The Ottomans attack first and Timur knows the one rule of an Ottoman army, they've never won a battle on the attack. He batters away at the weakened army and soon troops from the Ottoman side defect to Timur, further weakening the army until they are routed. Bayezid flees to the mountains and is captured, held prisoner, and kept in a cage for the rest of his life."

"What did Edward do to secure victory?" DAM asked the Edward expert.

"He'd use his English longbowmen to weaken his enemy until they were broken and then his infantry and cavalry to rout them, the best example at Crécy." he replied.

DAM recreates the battle for the final time. "The longbowmen take everything the French can throw at them, crossbowmen attempted to break English lines but the arrows broke them and they fled. Next came the infantry in cavalry in full charge, but the arrow rain again strikes them down and stymies them long enough for the English to counterattack, the battle finally ending at night when the French withdrew."

So which battlefield tactic does DAM give an edge? "Crécy changed warfare with innovations in arms and tactics, but Timur took on the most powerful empire of his time and nearly caused its collapse with his genius ideas, edge Timur." DAM said.

EDGE: Demoralize and Demolish

Close Range:

Turko-Mongol Saber vs. English Arming Sword

"The English arming sword was adopted by the French into a thinner form meant to pierce, but this was much wider and cut much better. It was 3½ feet long and weighed 1 5/8 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ballistic gel torso in Timur's armor and helmet for a stab at the armor and hack at the helmet. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs at the gut of the target, making a hole in a scale. He brings it up high and slams it onto the helmet, making a dent. Unsatisfied, he slams it into the neck, cutting to the spine. He frees it and slams the point through its throat, making the head bob to the other side. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "The armor shot got nowhere, the armor held beautifully, the helmet shot registered at a 50, no skull fracture but he's dazed. Finally, these two shots result in a functional decapitation, obvious instant kill."

The team reviews the tapes of the Turko-Mongol saber and the edge is a unanimous one. "The Turko-Mongol saber was meant for cavalry, it can easily outclass a sword meant for foot battles, edge Turko-Mongol saber." Zivon said.

EDGE: Turko-Mongol Saber

Armor:

Steel Helmet and Steel Lamellar vs. Steel Helmet and Chainmail

"The steel lamellar is much sturdier than chainmail, but over time or in wet weather the laces weaken and scales can fall out, but it still gets the edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Timur

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, Timur gets this with a 91 to Edward's 85. Next is logistics, and Timur takes this for planning out every aspect of logistics, he got a 94 to Edward's 87. Intimidation is another one we gave to Timur because he is absolutely brutal but completely sane; he gets a 93 to Edward's 83. Finally, we have physicality, Timur is crippled on the left side of his body; Edward is a big guy in his prime and known to fight, Timur got a 58 to Edward's 88." Rob explained.

"We've got all the data on a match I've waited a long time to see, let's hit the switch." DAM said.

Timur OOOOO

Edward ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the flat lands of London, Edward watching over his archers training and infantry sparring. He appears pleased until he hears trotting in the distance, spotting Timur on a horse, two other horsemen, and two infantry clad in steel. Timur orders his men to ready their bows and they rain down on the English, skewering a longbowman through the throat and another soldier through the chest (ø, ø). Angered, he has his other longbowman fire back, a bodkin bouncing off Timur's armor. He nocks and fires another, sending a broadhead through the side of a horseman's neck (Ø). Timur orders his men forward as the longbowman fires again, a bodkin head going through the forehead of a foot soldier (Ø). Timur rides up on the longbowman as he takes aim, spearing him through the gut with his jida (ø). Timur's other horseman readied to swing down on Edward, but his saber would not be swung, the fluke of the bill outreaching him and digging into his stomach as he was yanked from his horse. He looked at the sky, dazed, as the bill cut into his neck from an overhead swing by Edward (Ø). Close by, the last foot soldiers clash, swords clash and parrying. Timur's soldier parries a shot and, in a twist of his wrist, stabs the English soldier in the gut. The soldier stumbles back, holding his wound and lunges ahead at the Timurid troop, the tip of his arming sword getting through a scale. Before he can recover, the Timurid troop skewers him through one side of the neck and out the other (ø). The soldier regains his sword but a piece of steel punctures through his throat and retracts back in, Edward standing behind him with a bloody sword (Ø). He turns just as Timur readies to swing down on him; Edward kneels and holds his sword outward, puncturing the horse's heart, stopping it dead and forcing Timur to lethargically exit his horse, wobbling as he stood. He swung at Edward, but his shot was easily parried before he stabs Timur in the gut, not hitting vitals but knocking the conqueror over. He steps on Timur's stomach and readies to stabs him once more but Timur slashes at him madly, slicing his crotch open beyond the first part of the pelvis, spilling intestines, blood, and bollocks. The king toppled to the ground as Timur slowly rose to his feet, looking at Edward before walking away, leaving his enemy to pick up his intestines. Edward grows weaker and weaker, finally collapsing in a pool of blood (ø).

Timur: Edward:

Turko-Mongol Saber: 54% English Arming Sword: 46%

Jida Lance: 34% Bill: 56%

Mongol Recurve Bow: 52% English Longbow: 48%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 3% Helmet: 1%

Armor: 12% Armor: 79%

2,594 Wins 2,406 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 91 Strategy: 85

Logistics: 94 Logistics: 87

Intimidation: 93 Intimidation: 83

Physicality: 58 Physicality: 88

"The reason Timur won was because he integrated infantry and cavalry to great success in his army, something Edward didn't really do as well. The longbow was beaten because it wasn't meant to fight soldiers so agile on a horse and using a bow of their own. Edward made this close though with his own strength and the multiuse of the bill." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's Season 5's finale, and it's the two most hated men in history:

Joseph Stalin: Iron-fisted communist dictator who caused 60 million deaths through his own executions and policies for power and paranoia.

Vs.

Adolf Hitler: German fascist who dragged his country into World War II and initiated the Holocaust, the most infamous period of history.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	77. Joseph Stalin vs Adolf Hitler

Joseph Stalin: The man of steel who purged his own army and forced them to fight in bitter cold or face execution…

Vs…

Adolf Hitler: The most hated man in history whose passionate speaking tricked his country into genocide.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"We are not celebrating anything these men have done…" DAM said.

"You don't say?" Zivon said.

"But this is what Deadliest Warrior has always needed to do, Stalin versus Hitler, round two on even terms."

"We also have the stats of these two "people", Stalin had a crippled left arm, Hitler developed drug addiction and Parkinson's later in his reign, but let's see their stats." Scarecrow said.

Stalin:

Circa: 1942

Age: 64

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons:

NR-40 Combat Knife

Tokarev TT-33

PPSh-41

Hitler:

Circa: 1939

Age: 50

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons:

SS Dagger

Mauser C96

MP-28

Long Range:

PPSh-41 vs. MP-28

"The PPSh-41 was the submachine gun for the Soviets, it had a large, 71-round drum that fired the 7.62x25mm round. It was superb in close quarters and because it was so low maintenance and robust, it had no troubles in Russia's cold." the Stalin expert said.

The team sets up four moving foam targets to see how much damage the gun can inflict. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert aims his gun at the first target, unloading a hailstorm of rounds, the face and head torn apart as well as a fist-sized hole in the chest. He aims at the next and blows a hole through its stomach. He fires at the next and blows its head off and most of the chest. He fires at the last and riddles the entire body before his clip empties. "Wow, those rounds aren't the biggest but they did the job for sheer volume, heads are annihilated, organs mulched, and limbs can be torn off with this volume of shots. The time it took you to empty your clip was 44 seconds." Scarecrow said.

"Well, a lot of rounds missed from what I saw, I guess it takes after its close range tendencies." the Hitler expert said, producing the next SMG, "This is the MP-28, an improvement on the highly effective MP-18. It had a side-loading port as it was easier to do so and fire in a prone position. It fired 30 9x19mm parabellum rounds."

The team sets up the test with the same rules applying. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert aims and fires at the first target, packing rounds through his left chest. He aims at the next and does the same to the opposite chest. He fires at the next target and blows a hole through its throat. He readies to fire at the last one and riddles the face with holes, blowing the top of the foam target's skull off. "This is much more accurate than the PPSh, the rounds are packed together and doing a lot of damage, time to unload your clip was 26 seconds." Scarecrow said.

The PPSh-41 riddled the targets with more rounds and faster firepower, the MP-28 fired more accurately and packed on the damage, so which SMG gives its warrior the edge? "The PPSh-41 had a lot of damage for the amount of rounds it could fire, has a good accuracy, and was much hardier, it gets my edge." Scarecrow said.

"The PPSh has more rounds, but Hitler and his troops are extensively trained with the MP-28, it's a wash for me." Zivon said.

"I have to go with the PPSh; it caused much more horrific damage and has over twice as many rounds in one clip." DAM said.

EDGE: PPSh-41

Coming up, a Soviet's personal sidearm squares off against a pistol/SMG hybrid. Later, a knife of stealth tries to out-cut a dagger of honor.

Mid Range:

Tokarev TT-33 vs. Mauser C96

"The Tokarev was the sidearm for the Russians, it was small, very durable, and carried a fairly powerful round to it. The mag carries 8 7.62x25 mm rounds." the Stalin expert said.

Zivon sets up a block of ballistics gel beyond a clocking device which will calculate the speed of the round exiting. The expert fires and the round strikes the ballistics gel, making it bounce, Zivon saying, "That's a fast round, 1,700 feet per second and we got 527 foot pounds of force."

"This is also being used in our PPSh, so it's doubly effective and deadly." the Stalin expert said.

"You're using the same rounds in your guns and that's called logistics, definitely an X-factor we can plug into the sim." DAM said.

The team sets up a test of attacking a German outpost with four moving foam targets at several stages. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert moves ahead, firing at the first target popping up in a window, a shot in the neck and chest. He moves to the next wall and a target moves out from behind the wall, two more rounds into its head. Immediately, another target pops up from a window, met with two more shots. He moves beyond this last wall and sees a target strafing from a wall, firing at it, one round striking its shoulder. "Our first guy is dead with one in the throat and another in the lung to drop him. The second guy is a lot like Osama, a round in each eye, he's dead. The next guy has a heart shot, he's dead. Finally, this last guy is hit the shoulder, not a kill but he can't use that arm now." Scarecrow said.

"You are restricted by rounds, we are not." the Hitler expert said, producing his C96, "This is the Mauser C96, an odd gun but it raised Hell. It has a 10 round internal magazine or a 20 round clip magazine that fires the 7.63x25 Mauser and, with the attachment of a stock, it could fire automatically."

Zivon sets up the same test with the next one standing by. The expert fires and the rounds bounces the block back. "For speed, we got 1,450 feet per second, and on power we got 545 foot pounds of force." Zivon said.

The expert loads his clip once more and readies as Zivon gives the countdown, jogging ahead. The first dummy pops out, several rounds impact its chest and head. He moves on to the next target popping out, sending two rounds into its throat before the next one appeared, three shots tearing into its head and chest. He inserts a box magazine and a stock to it as he moves to the final wall and fires the entire clip at the strafing target. Scarecrow again tallies the damage, all dead, either instantly or soon to be. So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The Mauser has more rounds and the ability to go full auto won this for us, edge Mauser." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Mauser C96

Close Range:

NR-40 Combat Knife vs. SS Dagger

"The NR-40 is a recon knife used to kill soldiers in a stealthy manner, also featuring a bizarre "S" shaped guard, further adding to its stealth ability. It was 10½ inches long and weighed 3 ounces." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ballistic gel torso for the Stalin expert to attack with a slit to the throat, a stab to the neck and head, and a heart stab. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert sneaks up to the target, putting his hand over its mouth and slitting deep into its throat. He brings the knife back and, in two quick jabs, punctures the spine and back of the skull. He brings it up and slams down into the chest of the torso from behind, going clean through the sternum. Scarecrow examines the wounds saying, "With the throat slit, you cut his windpipe and carotids open, so he'll choke on his own blood and bleed out, that's a kill. The stab to the neck cuts off communication from the body to the brain, and the stab to the brain does the rest, both are instant kills. The chest stab hit the bottom of the heart, instant kill as well."

"I will say that it is a nice stealth weapon, but for up-close, the SS have their own special dagger." the Hitler expert said.

"The SS dagger was double edged and carried several unique features to it. On the blade, it has the SS motto in German translating to, "My honor is loyalty." as well as the Eagle and swastika on the handle. It was 13 inches long and weighed 11 ounces." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso for the expert to do as much damage possible against in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert stabs into the target's gut, twisting the blade before freeing it and back-handing the dagger across the dummy's neck. He changes his grip and stabs several times into the target's head and face, mauling it as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"The damage is extensive, the gut shot, combined with the twisting, is a kill and the slit throat is also. But to the face, he was dead with the first stab, but keeping on, you tore his face apart, he's deader than dead." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge?

"The dagger has length and two-edges, but clipped points tend to be more lethal in any case, edge NR-40." DAM said.

"I disagree, the NR-40 is mostly for sneak attacks and recon, the SS dagger was used with great precision in any form, edge SS dagger." Scarecrow said.

"I have to agree with DAM, the NR-40 can make better stabs with a clipped point and it cut better." Zivon said.

EDGE: NR-40 Combat Knife

X-Factors:

"First up is battlefield experience, and Hitler gets this for fighting in World War I and earning an Iron Cross, Stalin never went to fight in a war, so Stalin got a 42 to Hitler's 87. For charisma, both had a lot of this to convince their people of their greatness, but Hitler takes this for fooling a nation to commit genocide, Stalin gets an 88 and Hitler gained a 93. For strategy, Hitler is a master strategist, Stalin just reused what the Russians did against Napoleon for Hitler and succeeded, but he only got a 61 to Hitler's 87. For psychological health, both men had problems, but Hitler's only became apparent later in his reign, Stalin was this way through and through, we gave Stalin a 62 to Hitler's 77. For intimidation, Stalin was willing to execute all around him to keep his land and go to any means or expend any lives, he gets a 94 to Hitler's 86. For logistics, Stalin worked on his own turf and had supplies easily accessible to him, Hitler had decent supply lines but not the homefield advantage, Stalin got an 89 to Hitler's 84. For killer instinct, it is unknown if Stalin actually killed anyone personally, Hitler did, he got a 49 to Hitler's 91." Rob explained.

"This is the match-up Deadliest Warrior has needed to do for a long time, we'll finally have our answers, let's throw the switch." Zivon said.

Stalin OOOOO

Hitler ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the ruins of Stalingrad, Stalin and four Red Army soldiers conferring in an untouched city hall. Outside, Hitler and four SS troops have entered the city, the land thawed out from its harsh winter. He sends a scout into the building to see where Stalin is, finding him in the courtroom. He takes out hisC96 and, after attaching the stock, opens fire on the men, peppering the pews with bullets and an unfortunate Red soldier (Ø). He empties his clip at them, Stalin and his men already hitting the deck, and ejects it, only to see a Red soldier burst up with a pistol in hand and fire, the round going right through his forehead (ø). Hitler hears the gunfire and orders his men ahead, guns ready and out front. They enter the room to find their dead comrade at the floor and a Red soldier slumped over the pews. They look in all directions but can't spot where the Russians went, so Hitler splits them up and they go into separate halls. The first SS to depart is quickly grabbed from his path and, with his mouth covered, stabbed in the chest by a Red soldier (ø). Down a separate hallway, an SS storms ahead until he hears clattering in a room, putting his ear to it but the door erupts with bullets, his head exploding from the sheer volume as the door is mulched, a fearful Red soldier inside (ø). Still in the main room, Hitler apprehensively moves toward his door, a Red soldier bursting in and not noticing that he is behind him. Hitler puts the gun to the back of his head and pulls the trigger of his C96 (Ø). His last SS troop storms down a hall after seeing a Red soldier turn a corner and, as he reaches that corner, just dodges out of the aim of a Tokarev. The SS, now kneeling, opens fire at the Red soldier with his MP-28, liquefying his stomach as he litters it with bullets (Ø). But another barrage of bullets hits him from behind; he collapses forward, revealing several holes in his back and a Red soldier with a PPSh behind him. The soldier steps over his defeated foe but is grabbed by the ankle and, as he turns around, is met with a dagger to the gut. The SS collapses as the Red soldier struggles to free the dagger, but collapses to his side, bleeding heavily (Ø, ø). Hitler hears this commotion and comes just to see the Russian draw his last breath, sighing as Stalin charges him from nowhere, NR-40 ready to stab him. Hitler grabs his arm and is pressed against a table, trying desperately to keep Stalin from stabbing him, who has his hand in Hitler's face. Hitler latches onto Stalin's ring finger and pinky with his jaws, Stalin squealing as Hitler bites to the bone and yanks back, ripping his fingers off. Stalin drops the knife and hunches over, holding the wrist of his bloodied hand. Hitler spits the fingers out and frees the dagger from the dead Russian, burying the blade into Stalin's lower back, dropping him, paralyzed. Stalin manages to turn himself over, only to see a C96 aimed at his head. He smiles as Hitler puts the barrel in his mouth and pulls the trigger (ø). Hitler holsters his gun and gives his fallen foe a salute, seeks an exit.

Stalin: Hitler:

NR-40 Combat Knife: 49% SS Dagger: 51%

Tokarev TT-33: 38% Mauser C96: 62%

PPSh-41: 58% MP-28: 42%

2,264 Wins 2,736 Wins

"The reason Hitler won is because he has combat experience, more professionally trained troops, and a lot more at his disposal to kill Stalin and his men, even with the overpowering capabilities of the PPSh, he couldn't counter how much more effective the Mauser was and the dagger was for close combat." Rob explained.

The fight club was mostly dark, only a light on over a table of weapons for next season's match-up. Zivon standing over them with his arms propped onto the table, smirking. "Six seasons," he said, "I can't believe that crazy bastard has the sixth season on the way and the 100th episode too."

He heard footsteps behind him and looked back into the darkness, seeing nothing. He shrugged it off until he heard them again, turning around this time to see his antagonist, "DAM, if that's you I'll drop another red feather boa on you if you don't knock your shit off!"

Zivon turned back around to look at the weapons, only to see a man in front of him. He jumped back and fell on his butt in fear, staring up at the man, his arm mechanical and his leg prosthetic, "Good day, Zivon." the man said.

"Hitler, how are you still alive?!" Zivon said.

"Let's just say a shark and flaming sword aren't enough to kill me…well, I faked a heart attack in front of that bald man and got a tune up at the hospital." he replied.

"Your English skills…they're…flawless."

"Just one of the benefits of getting a copy of Rosetta Stone, but that's beside the point. Zivon, look into your heart as I tell you this…I am your father."

"No…no…NO…that's not true, that's impossible!"

"You know it to be true."

"No, it's really not; I know my dad and you're way too old to be mine."

"Oh really, how about this blood test I had brought back, I used DAM's time machine to go back and "take your mother out", gimme a hug son!"

Zivon looked at the blood tests, every statement was correct about his type and it identified the dictator as his father. Zivon looked up at his father with horror as he reached into his coat pocket. "Son, I have no choice but to…" he said, Zivon's eyes widening, "say happy birthday and you've just been punk'd!"

Hitler drew a birthday card and the lights came on, revealing banners and balloons all around as well as a hysterically laughing DeadAliveManiac. Zivon flipped him off and plucked the card from his mortal enemy, seeing what he'd always wanted, five dollars. "You know what Hitler," he said, "I've completely misjudged you; you're alright in my book."

Zivon extended his hand out to shake Hitler's and Hitler extended it, the two best of pals exiting the club for a night on the town.

**Well Zivon, I think I got you back, good luck topping this! But seriously, happy birthday dude, I wish you the best. Now a small announcement before the big one, I'm pressing the Season 6 debut and chapter updates back one month, I feel I leave myself so little time to type that I'm doing this week by week (which I have for the past 4 seasons). So, without further ado, the revised pre-Season 6 warm up:**

**March 30: RWBY: The Abyss first chapter **

**March 31: State of Decay: Creator third chapter**

**April 1: Halloween 3: The Homecoming third chapter**

**April 2: DayZ: The Morons Guide to Half-Assing the Zombie Apocalypse first chapter**

**April 3: Dead Rising 2: The Hunt for Rebecca Chang first chapter**

**April 4: All four back for blood episodes**

**Then: Here's our lineup for Deadliest Warrior: Season 6!**

**April 5: Gustavus Adolphus vs. Frederick the Great**

**April 12: Giuseppe Garibaldi vs. Otto von Bismarck**

**April 19: Ulysses S. Grant vs. Crazy Horse**

**April 26: Andrew Jackson vs. Isaac Brock**

**May 3: Chechen Rebels vs. Tamil Tigers**

**May 10: Charles Martel vs. Edward I**

**May 17: George S. Patton vs. Bernard Montgomery**

**May 24: Hamilcar Barca vs. Shaka Zulu**

**May 31: Streltsy vs. English Musketeer**

**June 7: Ku Klux Klan vs. Hells Angels**

**June 14: Arminius vs. Fritigern**

**June 21: Bedouins vs. Gurkhas**

**June 28: Mao Zedong vs. Fidel Castro**

**July 5: Its Deadliest Warrior's first every three-way fight, and to find out what it is, you'll have to tune in!**

**See you then, I've already updated the second chapters of SoD and Halloween, go check those out as well as RWBY and don't forget to review, favorite, or subscribe if you like! See you in the spring!**


	78. Back for Blood: Ancient Generals Part I

After deliberation and debacle, the two deadliest generals of Season 5 are resurrected once more to see who will face Hannibal…

Scipio Africanus: Hannibal's arch-nemesis who defeated him and ended the Second Punic War…

Vs.

Harold Godwinson: English king who slew a Viking usurper at Stamford Bridge only to be killed by William the Conqueror at Hastings.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"Here we are once again, lads, two of the most brutal leaders of their time squaring off to see who can take on Hannibal; personally I'm rooting for Scipio." DAM said.

"We've just got to compare the warriors and then we're set, let's start with their stats." Scarecrow said.

Scipio:

Circa: 206 BC

Age: 30

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Gladius Hispaniensis

Hasta

Pilum

Bronze Montefortino Helmet

Lorica Hamata

Scutum

Harold:

Circa: 1066

Age: 44

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Anglo-Saxon Sword

Dane Axe

Saxon Spear

Sheet Iron Helmet

Chainmail Hauberk

Wooden Shield

Close Range:

Gladius Hispaniensis vs. Anglo-Saxon Sword

"We saw a very similar situation occur with Pompey versus Harold and the Saxon sword won, so it gets the edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Anglo-Saxon Sword

Mid Range:

Hasta vs. Dane Axe

"Again, we saw this before and the Dane axe slaughtered, it gets the edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Dane Axe

Long Range:

Pilum vs. Saxon Spear

"The pilum triumphed last time and I don't see any reason why it wouldn't again, edge pilum." DAM said.

EDGE: Pilum

Armor:

Bronze Montefortino, Lorica Hamata, & Scutum vs. Sheet Iron Helmet, Chainmail Hauberk, & Wooden Shield

"The armor of each warrior is equal in material, strength, and usefulness, I can give no edge." DAM said.

EDGE: Even

Scipio OOOOO

Harold ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in southern England on the hill near Hastings, Harold staring over the field of slaughter. He walks over the corpses looking for one person in particular, his troops scattered about and looking for loot. He makes it down the hill and sees a group of soldiers approaching, square shields out in front. He orders his men to his side and they volley spears onto the Romans, impaling the shields of most of them, one Roman puts his shield down to free it of the spear when he is impaled in the chest by another (Ø). Undeterred, the Romans return volley, their pila flying through the air and into the face and chest of two Anglo-Saxons (ø, ø). Harold orders his troops forward and Scipio orders his to wait for them. As Harold and his troops charge forward, the Romans bring their spears out and thrust ahead, skewering an Anglo-Saxon, running himself halfway up the shaft. Before he collapses, he brings his sword back and drives it through the Roman's neck (ø, Ø). Harold just avoids his stomach being ripped open and hacks down onto the shield of another Roman with his axe, nearly splitting it and ripping it away. The Roman brings his spear back to thrust once more at the King of England, but Harold already brings the axe down onto his collarbone, spurting pints of blood as the Roman collapses (Ø). The last Anglo-Saxon soldier throws himself at the Roman soldier, bashing him backwards and slashing at his scutum. The Roman jabs his gladius forward as the Anglo-Saxon hacks down at the same time, the Roman's severed hand falling to the ground and, seconds later, his head (Ø). Just as he turns to look for his king, Scipio as swung at him, his head flopping next to his defeated Roman nemesis (ø). Scipio turns just in time to see an axe whirling at him, the head burying itself into his chest and planting him to the ground. Harold stands above him with his sword in hand and stares at the mortally wounded Roman general. He brings his sword up with both hands and jams it through Scipio's eye (Ø). He frees his sword and returns to the top of the hill, turning around to look back, with arms outstretched, to let out a victory cry.

Scipio: Harold:

Gladius Hispaniensis: 47% Anglo-Saxon Sword: 53%

Hasta: 35% Dane Axe: 65%

Pilum: 56% Saxon Spear: 44%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 12% Helmet: 3%

Armor: 78% Armor: 84%

Shield: 14% Shield: 5%

2,386 Wins 2,614 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 90 Strategy: 79

Ferocity: 88 Ferocity: 74

Endurance: 87 Endurance: 86

Generalship: 92 Generalship: 89

Leadership: 68 Leadership: 84

Innovation: 62 Innovation: 95

Initiative: 86 Initiative: 83

"The reason Harold won was because this was very similar to his fight with Pompey, he just had an overwhelming ability with the axe and at close range with his sword. It was closer as Scipio was more of a fighter and the greater quality in his gladius." Rob explained.

Next: It's the most lethal warrior of Season 5 taking on the landsknecht dopplesoldner for the title of Deadliest Warrior.


	79. Back for Blood: Warriors

Landsknecht Dopplesoldner: Vicious mercenary who changed warfare in flamboyant clothing…

Vs…

Ming Warrior: Martial arts master of China who repelled Mongols and expanded their wealth.

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"Here we have it, the two deadliest early modern warriors of this season and of our deadliest, the dopplesoldner and Ming, two very contrasting fighting styles we'll have to see pan out." DAM said.

"As always, let's see the stats of these two." Scarecrow said.

Landsknecht:

Circa: 1550

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Dusack

Zweihander Broadsword

Arquebus

Burgonet Helmet

Munitions Armor

Ming:

Circa: 1522

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Dao

Guan Dao

Three-Barrel Pole Gun

Steel Helmet

Iron-Studded Leather Lamellar

Close Range:

Dusack vs. Dao

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso in the Ming's armor to test if the dusack can actually pierce the leather armor. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges ahead, skewering through a piece of leather and getting half the blade through the armor. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "Right through the belly and into the large intestine, a very sharp point to this weapon, may not kill immediately but the bleeding will be horrendous."

The team reviews the tapes of the dao and the edge is unable to reach unity. "I have to go with the dao for the sake of length; it just has precious reach on the dusack which can make it much deadlier." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, I don't see the dao getting past that Prussian plate armor, but the dusack proved it can go through the leather in the Ming's armor, edge dusack." Zivon said.

"I have to go with the dusack because it can pierce armor and I just see all the hand protection it has as added bonus, edge dusack." DAM said.

EDGE: Dusack

Mid Range:

Zweihander Broadsword vs. Guan Dao

The team sets up a gel torso in the landsknecht's armor and helmet for a slab and slash at the armor and a hack at the helmet. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert brings the polearm up and smashes it over the helmet, denting it. In a quick flurry, he hooks it back under and stabs at the armor, leaving a decent hole. He brings it back, choking up on the shaft, and slams the blade against the chest, denting the armor. "Wow, the helmet shot registered at 100 psi, so a skull fracture is evident and that can kill," Scarecrow said, removing the armor, "The armor shots, however, would not kill or break bone, so 1 eventual kill shot and two non-lethal shots."

The team reviews the zweihander and the edge can not be more divided. "I side with the zweihander on this, it can rip you apart, pierce your armor, and it distributes its weight better than the guan dao." DAM said.

"I disagree; the martial arts training of the Ming with this weapon make it faster and easier to use than the zweihander, edge guan dao." Scarecrow said.

"You two not agreeing on anything, what a shock. Unlike the guan dao, the zweihander will get through the Ming's armor with ease, edge zweihander." Zivon said.

EDGE: Zweihander Broadsword

Long Range:

Arquebus vs. Three-Barrel Pole Gun

The team reviews the tapes of each weapon and the edge has finally brought a union among the hosts. "The armor of the landsknecht is meant to withstand firepower from the arquebus, stronger than the pole gun, but the pole gun has more shots, and anything that means you can avoid a universally slow reload time is an improvement, edge pole gun." Zivon said.

EDGE: Three-Barrel Pole Gun

Armor:

Burgonet Helmet and Munitions Armor vs. Steel Helmet and Iron-Studded Leather Lamellar

"This is a no brainer, the Ming's armor is more flexible and can repel arrows, but the landsknecht isn't firing arrows and his armor is vastly superior, edge landsknecht." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Landsknecht Dopplesoldner

Landsknecht OOOOO

Ming ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the tall grass in China, five Ming warriors practicing their martial art skills. They stop for a quick break and see five dopplesoldners all on one knee before them, readying to fire. One Ming hits the deck as the dopplesoldners fire, the rounds impacting the face, chest, and stomach of two Ming warriors (ø, ø). The Ming who dove quickly recovers a stand and a pole gun and returns fire at the landsknecht, a round impacting off the chestplate of one dopplesoldner, knocking him to his back. His friend pulls him up but a hole bursts through his forehead (Ø). Before the dopplesoldner can turn around, another round hits the back of his helmet, knocking him to the ground. The Ming dives down to reload his gun as the remaining landsknecht soldiers charge ahead, a single Ming swinging his weapon around as he charges at them. The landsknecht can only swing at him before the Ming dodges and lunges forward, slicing at his chest but he barely dents the steel armor. The Ming looks up just to see the dopplesoldner's saber cut through his face (ø). Before the landsknecht can bring his sword back for another swing, another Ming slams a polearm onto his skull, cracking it open and dazing him as the Ming brings it back and skewers the landsknecht's face (Ø). He readies to bring his guan dao up again as another dusack-wielding landsknecht charges at him, only to flop back with a bullet through his skull (Ø). The Ming turns back to see his comrade with a reloaded gun, smirks, and turns back just to see a landsknecht run him through with his zweihander (ø). The landsknecht picks up the corpse as uses it as a shield and the Ming fires at him, lodging harmlessly in the landsknecht's meat shield. Frustrated, the Ming tosses his gun aside and rushes to the landsknecht, his dao ready to kill. The landsknecht peers from behind the corpse just as the Ming swings down at him, slicing his face open (Ø). Knowing all the landsknecht had been struck down, the Ming raises his fists in the air and shouts in victory, only for the blade of sword to burst through his stomach, the now-conscious landsknecht behind him. He frees his blade as the Ming crumples to the ground, loads up a swing, and beheads the Chinese warrior (ø). The landsknecht picks up the head, raising it into the air as he shouts, "Die landsknechte sind hier!" He slings the head over his shoulder and walks back to camp, another trophy of another conquered enemy.

Landsknecht: Ming:

Dusack: 51% Dusack: 49% Zweihander Broadsword: 56% Guan Dao: 44%

Arquebus: 45% Three-Barrel Pole Gun: 55%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 9% Helmet: 14%

Armor: 7% Armor: 79%

2,645 Wins 2,355 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 84 Training: 91

Loyalty: 74 Loyalty: 93

Intimidation: 77 Intimidation: 90

Technology: 79 Technology: 80

Adversity: 92 Adversity: 93

Physicality: 90 Physicality: 87

Endurance: 89 Endurance: 94

"The reason the landsknecht won was because his armor must much, much stronger than anything the Ming had ever dealt with and his broadsword was faster to use than the guan dao. But it was close due to the X-factors the Ming held and his faster firing rate in his pole gun." Rob explained.

Next: The team picks an opponent to attempt to take the throne of Deadliest Modern General from Robert E. Lee.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	80. Back for Blood: Early Modern Generals

Robert E. Lee: Confederate mastermind whose aggressive tactics contradicted his placid nature…

Vs…

Zachary Taylor: America's 12th president who decimated his opponents in the polls and on the battlefield.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"Here we are gentleman, a test for both men who were the masters of their wars, only Taylor won his, let's see if that plays a roll." DAM said.

"As always, let's start off with the stats." Scarecrow said.

Lee:

Circa: 1863

Age: 56

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber

1861 Springfield Rifle

Coehorn Mortar

Taylor:

Circa: 1847

Age: 62

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons:

1840 Heavy Cavalry Saber

1842 Springfield Musket

6 Pound Cannon

Close Range:

1860 Light Cavalry Saber vs. 1840 Heavy Cavalry Saber

"Based on the Stonewall versus Taylor, the edge goes to the 1860 light cavalry saber." DAM said.

EDGE: 1860 Light Cavalry Saber

Mid Range:

1861 Springfield Rifle vs. 1842 Springfield Musket

The team reviews the videos and stats of both weapons and the edge is very easily decided. "Lee has a rifle, which has more range than the musket, and a much more modern, damaging round, edge Springfield rifle." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: 1861 Springfield Rifle

Long Range:

Coehorn Mortar vs. 6 Pound Cannon

"Taylor is a master of artillery, but Lee's mortar is more damaging and it beat a better artilleryman before, edge Coehorn mortar." Zivon said.

EDGE: Coehorn Mortar

Lee OOOOO

Taylor ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the arid lands of Mexico, Robert E. Lee and four Confederate soldiers burying and mourning Stonewall Jackson and his fallen soldiers. As Lee turns his soldiers to march further into Mexico, a thunderous bang cracks the air, an object bouncing off the ground and landing before Lee's feet. He looked on in horror at the object; Stonewall Jackson's severed head, and looked up to see the smoking cannon it had been fired from, a familiar figure smiling at him from behind it. Lee orders his men to bring the mortar forward and load it, but Taylor has his loaded first and fires, the ball burrowing through the head of a Confederate soldier (Ø). Lee returns fire and sends a grenade flying at them, the ball bouncing off the cannon and hitting the ground before exploding, peppering the cannon and an American soldier with holes (ø). Taylor sends his troops forward with guns ready but are already fired upon by Lee's men, two Americans falling with bullets in their chests (ø, ø). The last American returns fire, a musket ball tearing the throat out of a soldier next to Lee (Ø). As the Confederates ready to reload, the American soldier grabs the musket off of his dead comrade and fires again, striking a Confederate right in the heart (Ø). Before he can grab the musket off his last dead ally, a shot rings out, the American soldier collapsing as he holds his bloody hand. The Confederate soldier charges ahead to finish off the American soldier, but is cut off by a swipe of Taylor's saber as he charged by on horseback, his face cut deep through the bone (Ø). The American soldier rises but promptly collapses again, a blow from Lee's saber cutting deep into the back of his skull (ø). Lee and Taylor lock eyes as Taylor shows the blood on his saber from Stonewall's neck. Lee charges ahead and Taylor sits in wait, both exchanging a quick blow before Taylor hooks Lee in the jaw, jarring him from his horse and to the ground. Lee slowly rises to his feet and just ducks a swipe of Taylor's saber, before he impales his horse on his saber. Taylor lands on his feet and kicks Lee down, then swings his sword down on him. Lee parries the shot and lands a foot in Taylor's bulbous gut, sending him back. Lee rose and readied to finish off Taylor, only to be met with a jab of his saber to his gut. Lee stumbled back, holding his gut, as Taylor advanced, saber raised. But Lee swung first, slicing Taylor's abdomen open, spilling his guts as he collapsed back, struggling to pull them back in. Lee raised his saber to finish the job but stopped, a smirk breaking his calm complexion. He strolled over to the mortar and grabbed a match and grenade and returned to the fading general. He knelt beside him and placed the ball amongst his organs and lit the fuse, sprinting away as the short fuse burned. The grenade blew and Taylor was then in two, both halves mangled by shrapnel and explosive force (ø).

Lee: Taylor: 1860 Light Cavalry Saber: 53% 1840 Heavy Cavalry Saber: 47%

1861 Springfield Rifle: 57% 1842 Springfield Musket: 43%

Coehorn Mortar: 55% 6 Pound Cannon: 45%

2,702 Wins 2,298 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 92 Strategy: 87

Generalship: 94 Generalship: 89

Calm Under Fire: 87 Calm Under Fire: 89

Health: 80 Health: 71

Logistics: 65 Logistics: 85

"The reason Lee won was he had much more modern equipment that was more reliable, easier to reload and maneuver, and just outclassed Taylor in nearly ever major X-factor." Rob explained.

Next: It's our deadliest ancient generals so far…

Hannibal: Punic war general whose battlefield prowess taught Romans the meaning of fear…

Vs…

Harold Godwinson: Anglo-Saxon king who defeated one claimant of the throne and was slain by another.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	81. Back for Blood: Ancient Generals Part II

Hannibal: North African mastermind who dominated Rome and stole its allies for a decade and a half…

Vs.

Harold Godwinson: Anglo-Saxon king who nearly brought the Norman Conquest to an abrupt end.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"Here we are for the end of another season gents, our deadliest ancient general and this season's deadliest." DAM said.

"As always, let's start out with their stats." Scarecrow said.

Hannibal:

Circa: 216 BC

Age: 29

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Falcata

Soliferrum

War Elephant

Bronze Montefortino

Bronze Musculata

Caetra

Harold:

Circa: 1066

Age: 44

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Anglo-Saxon Sword

Dane Axe

Saxon Spear

Iron Helmet

Chainmail Hauberk

Wooden Shield

Special Weapons:

War Elephant vs. Saxon Spear

"Seriously? No contest, edge war elephant." Zivon said.

EDGE: War Elephant

Mid Range:

Soliferrum vs. Dane Axe

The team reviews the tapes and stats of both weapons and the edge is easily decided. "The Dane axe devastated the Montefortino, but it would not be as effective against the chestplate of Hannibal. Hannibal's soliferrum is going to go through the chainmail but it is just a point on the end of a stick, but the edge is even." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Even

Close Range:

Falcata vs. Anglo-Saxon Sword

The team reviews the tapes one last time and the edge is decided without incident. "It has to go to the falcata, it has momentum and power on the swing, a better pierce, and it can go through Harold's armor." DAM said.

EDGE: Falcata

Armor:

Montefortino, Bronze Musculata, & Caetra vs. Iron Helmet, Chainmail Hauberk, & Wooden Helmet

"Iron is superior to bronze, enough said, edge Harold." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, Hannibal has much sturdier armor and the tests back him up, edge Hannibal." Zivon said.

"Agreed, Hannibal has had endless luck against chainmail-clad opponents before, edge Hannibal." DAM said.

EDGE: Hannibal

Hannibal OOOOO

Harold ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins on the outskirts of the fields of Rome, Harold marching to the city to begin a siege as revenge for his last two opponents. He sets up a catapult to begin the bombardment of Rome when a thunderous trumpet hits the air, the ground thumping soon after. Harold turns around to see a monstrous pachyderm charging at him and his men. He runs aside just as his men begin to turn to the behemoth, most moving out of the way but one is gored in the chest by a tusk (ø). Harold turns to see Hannibal ordering his Numidian cavalry to charge his men. Harold smiles and orders a shield wall and, as the Numidians near, hurl their spears at them. One grazes the arm of one Numidian while the other is impaled through the stomach (Ø). The other Numidian returns fire with his own projectile, sticking a huskarl next to Harold right between the eyes (ø). The Numidian turns by the shield wall and the leg of his horse is cut off and he is thrown to the ground, a sword slamming into the back of his head from the king himself (Ø). Hannibal orders his foot soldier ahead as he whistles for his elephant. Harold orders his men to stay put but they gave chase, much to Harold's dismay. His first huskarl chops down onto the first Iberian soldier, but his blow is block and his legs cut from beneath him. In the same swoop, the Iberian brings his falcata up and buries it into the huskarl's gut (ø). Before he can rise, another huskarl is already on him, the blade of his axe buried into the back of his neck (Ø). The last Iberian swings at the huskarl as he just frees his axe, barely jumping out of harms way. He swings his axe down onto the advancing Iberian, who attempts to block it. The axe goes through the shield and is now imbedded in it. The Iberian cuts himself free and readies to impale the huskarl, but is silenced when the axe, with shield still attached, slams into his face (Ø). As the huskarl struggles to release the shield, Hannibal puts a hand on his mouth and, with a quick motion, slits the huskarl's throat (ø). Just as Hannibal turns around, he is bum rushed and sent sprawling to his back by a charging king. Harold rests his knee on the defenseless Hannibal's chest with sword raised in both hand and plunges it into Hannibal's face, who only grabs his wrist with the sword millimeters from his eye. Harold presses harder and harder as the sword nears Hannibal's eye, the general desperately trying to heave the king off of him. Suddenly, thunderous trumpeting sounds from nearby as the elephant charges at Hannibal and Harold, the distraction giving Hannibal time to land a knee right in Harold's family jewels. He rolls the incapacitated king off of him and rolls out of the way as the elephant tramples the head, chest, and abdomen of Harold in, his organs laying about (ø). Hannibal dusts his hands as he approaches his elephant, ready to take over Rome once more.

Hannibal Harold

Falcata: 54% Anglo-Saxon Sword: 46%

Soliferrum: 59% Dane Axe: 41%

War Elephant: 68% Saxon Spear: 32%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 27% Helmet: 19%

Armor: 8% Armor: 88%

Shield: 7% Shield: 11%

2,678 Wins 2,322 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 97 Strategy: 79

Generalship: 91 Generalship: 89

Ferocity: 87 Ferocity: 88

Initiative: 82 Initiative: 86

"The reason Hannibal remains victorious is because of the fact that he can effectively lead troops into battle as well as his dominance in the weapons and X-factors category, it was a blow out." Rob explained.

Next: It's the debut of Season 6, and it's two of early modern warfare's greatest generals:

Gustavus Adolphus: The father of modern warfare who turned the tide of the 30 Years War…

Vs.

Frederick the Great: Prussian mastermind who defended his country from three others at one time.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	82. Gustavus Adolphus vs Frederick the Great

**Wow, we made it guys, a season that was never even supposed to happen, Season 6, I can't thank you all enough for the support and criticism you've given, you all made this happen.**

Gustavus Adolphus: Swedish king who catalyzed a change in warfare that earned him his moniker, The Father of Modern Warfare…

Vs…

Frederick the Great: Prussian general whose legacy was built and nearly destroyed by his own creation, the Seven Years War.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"We're back and better than ever, nothing could be more monumental to a start of a brand new season than this, early modern warfare's greatest generals, Gustavus Adolphus and Frederick the Great. As always, we'll look at their battlefield tactics, the Counter-Double Envelopment at Breitenfeld for Gustavus and Oblique Order at Leuthen for Frederick." DAM said.

"We have scores of X-factors and new stats for these titanic leaders; let's get a look at them now." Scarecrow said.

Gustavus:

Circa: 1631

Age: 26

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

Swedish Cavalry Sword

Matchlock Musket

Falconet

Counter-Double Envelopment

Frederick:

Circa: 1757

Age: 44

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

Smallsword

Liege Musket

6 Pound Cannon

Oblique Order

Long Range:

Falconet vs. 6 Pound Cannon

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons and DAM helps the team consider new X-factors, "With Frederick, he has a special corps in his army to deal solely with artillery and only artillery. However, Gustavus is obsessed with artillery; he makes the cannons more mobile and makes sure everybody in his army knows how to use it, that's what gives him my edge." DAM said.

"What you said there DAM is an example of troop training, an X-factor we can definitely plug into the sim, and with that, edge falconet." Zivon said.

"One has mobility, the other has power, and, based solely on that, I can't give an edge based on these weapons." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Falconet

Coming up, an antique firearm tries to outshoot a flintlock killer. Afterwards, DAM looks at the crippling Counter-Double Envelopment and the onslaught of Oblique Order. Later, the straight swords of both warriors are unsheathed for a savage cavalry attack.

Mid Range:

Matchlock Musket vs. Liege Musket

"This is the Liege musket; it fires the standard caliber of muskets of the day and is a fairly big gun. However, a problem was the butt stock sits so low that it is impossible to rest it against your shoulder and aim it properly, not that muskets were all too accurate to begin with." the Frederick expert said.

The team sets up 4 ground and one horseback foam torsos to test the accuracy and damage of a firing squad of four black powder marksmen and the Frederick expert for three volleys. Zivon gives the countdown and the first batch of rounds is fired, but not a single target is scathed. They ram their second rounds down the barrels of their guns, "aim", and fire, but yet again the shots prove fruitless. They load and ready their final shots and blood finally spills from two targets, struck in the head, chest, and throat. "The first target is struck right in the carotid artery and in the eye, both nasty ways to kill a man quickly. This next guy has one right in the aorta, another instant kill. Everyone else, however, is perfectly fine. Your average reload time was 38 seconds." Scarecrow said.

The team reviews the tapes of the matchlock musket and the edge is not as easy as it would appear. "The matchlock is just behind in times in terms of technology, flintlock is more reliable and more advanced, edge Liege musket." Zivon said.

"I disagree, the Liege can't be properly aimed at all, it's the world's first spray and pray weapon, edge matchlock." Scarecrow said.

"That and Gustavus' musketeers could reload 3 times faster than anyone else and were remarkably accurate, edge matchlock musket." DAM said.

EDGE: Matchlock

Coming up, DAM looks at the game-changers at the brilliance of Breitenfeld and the lopsided slaughter and Leuthen. Later, a sword of multitasking goes up against a sword of honor.

Battlefield Tactics:

Counter-Double Envelopment vs. Oblique Order

"What was the tactic Gustavus used to greatest effect in his battles?" DAM asked the Gustavus expert.

"He had the best trained army of his time and used their discipline to use anything against his enemies, the best example at the first battle of Breitenfeld." he replied.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "At this battle, Gustavus has a numbers advantage, his entire left wing composed of Saxon cavalry and infantry. The Holy Roman cavalry attacks Gustavus' wings simultaneously, his left crumpling and hastily retreating while his own cavalry is being hammered on. Soon, the Imperialist infantry shifts to throw itself, along with the cavalry, at Gustavus' exposed wing. But he sends his stream of reserves at this assault and not only halts it, but he is now on the offensive, completely overwhelming the Imperialists on their right flank and parts of their rear. Meanwhile, his own cavalry sustains and survives seven cavalry charges before the king personally leads them to break the cavalry's lines and send them from the field. Finally, Gustavus leads his cavalry to take over the abandoned cannons the Imperialists had left behind and takes aim at the Imperialist left, battering them now from four sides. As soon as night falls, the Imperialists have no choice but to abandon the field." he explained.

"What was the tactic Frederick greatly favored?" DAM asked the Frederick expert.

"He would consolidate most of his forces on one side to hammer at the weak points of his enemy, a tactic called oblique order." he replied.

DAM uses the TouchTable once more to recreate the battle. "Outnumbered two to one, Frederick's enemies had positioned themselves so he could not use this tactic, but made it all too easy for him to use it. He made it appear as if his troops were moving to attack the Austrian flank, which they swiftly responded to by moving most of their troops to their right. However, Frederick moved the majority of his forces to attack the Austrian left, hammering the unprepared enemy with ferocity and the right falling back quickly in order, rolling them up from the south like a carpet. The Austrians fled and Frederick's legend reached its peak." he replied.

So which tactic does DAM believe gives it general an edge? "Napoleon praised both of these battles and added them to his own tactics, but Frederick had a fairly one-dimensional attack, where Gustavus had multiple things happening in his army, with combined arms and cross training, that would outclass the Prussians in any situation, edge Gustavus." DAM said.

EDGE: Counter-Double Envelopment

Close Range:

Swedish Cavalry Sword vs. Smallsword

"The Swedish cavalry sword was a straight bladed weapon with a lot of protection; it had S-shaped quillons, a steel ring plated with brass and a big heavy pommel to make the sword easier to maneuver. It was 3½ feet long and weighed 3 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ride by attack on a pig carcass for a pierce and a slash. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert charges ahead on horseback to the pig, cleanly running it through the chest with his sword before retracting it. He nears the gel torso and, with sword raised, slams it into the face of the dummy, cutting to the back of the skull before sliding out of the bottom wound. "The first shot is a perfect one, right through the left side of the rib cage, through a lung, the heart, the other lung, and out the other side, instant kill. The next guy is getting a closed casket, right in the face and it cut right through the brain, instant kill as well." Scarecrow said.

"Well, it is a long, hefty sword that is very unwieldy, I give it that. But if you want eloquence and precision, look no further than Frederick's sword." the Frederick expert said.

"Frederick's personal smallsword was always by his side and on him in his most famous paintings. It is a pure thrusting weapon, but the blade is fairly stiff so it can glide through a person with easy. It was 39 inches long and weighed 19 ounces." Dave explained.

The test is set up one more time for two piercing attacks. Zivon gives the countdown and the horse stampedes ahead, the pig being skewered through the neck as the expert rode by with a quick jab. The next target comes up and he delves his sword downward, striking the intestines as it protruded out the back. "The first one is an easy one to ponder, right in the throat and out the spine, instant kill. The next one is right in the small intestine, the only thing is the size of the pierce, it may be too small to kill him or it may have just hit the right spot and he'll bleed out, a wound at the least." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon do our experts give the edge? "The edge clearly goes to the cavalry sword; functionality always translates to more kills." Scarecrow said.

"Agreed, plus a greater amount of hand protection on the cavalry sword's part gives it my edge." Zivon said.

"It's all in the name, the cavalry sword was designed for horseback, the smallsword was an infantry weapon, edge Swedish sword." DAM said.

EDGE: Swedish Cavalry Sword

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, and Gustavus took this with a 93 to Frederick's 90. For troop training, the Prussians were undeniably well disciplined and the best army of their time, but everyone in Gustavus' army could do everything as well as the next guy, so we gave Gustavus a 94 to Frederick's 90. For leadership, Frederick almost destroyed himself and Prussia with the war that was supposed to catapult his fame and glory, Gustavus made Sweden the world super power during and after his reign, so he gets an 87 to Frederick's 65. Next for generalship, Frederick would lead his men and take up flags under heavy fire to increase morale, but Gustavus was always in the front lines and leading his cavalry, exactly how he died, so he got a 90 to Frederick's 84. Finally, we have logistics, and Gustavus took this as he has supplies coming from nearly everywhere while Frederick had to scrape along for whatever he could use at desperate moments of his reign, so we gave Gustavus an 87 to Frederick's 80." Rob explained.

"The greatest premiere Deadliest Warrior could have is coming to a close, only one thing left to do, let's see who comes out on top." DAM said.

Gustavus OOOOO

Frederick ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in a flat area of Saxony where the hills roll only in a few spots, Frederick the Great instructing his soldiers on his plans and what he expects from them. As they leave their tent and ready to keep marching, they spot a man with a wispy moustache and beard standing by an ornate cannon, two horseman and two foot soldiers standing by him. Before Frederick can order his men to do anything, Gustavus lights the cannon, the fuse burning rapidly and expelling a three pound ball. The soldier next to Frederick drops, screaming in pain and holding the stump where his knee used to connect to his lower leg. Frederick orders his cannon forward as his soldier bleeds out, but Gustavus has his loaded as Frederick begins to fire his, a ball tearing the heart out of a Swede on horseback (ø, Ø). Before they can even begin the process of reloading, Gustavus has his cannon ready and fires, knocking against the barrel of the 6 pounder and sending a piece of bronze into the skull of a nearby Prussian (ø). Frederick can take no more and grabs a musket from a soldier and fires at Gustavus, the shot completely missing him but striking man next to him in the head (Ø). Gustavus orders his horseman ahead as his foot soldier takes aim with his musket, firing at Frederick and winging his shoulder. As Frederick collapses, his horseman returns charge and his other foot soldier takes his musket, reloading it as quickly as he can. Meanwhile the cavalry strikes, Gustavus' soldier swatting at the Prussian and slices his throat wide open with no effort as he moves on to general and solder (ø). As the Swede nears the two, he is met with the aim of a musket and its fiery bang, the ball coring through his chest (Ø). But before he can reload once more, another thunderous bang hits the air; the Prussian collapses immediately afterward, a large hole in his throat (ø). Gustavus and his soldier advance to Frederick, who is still hunched over, clutching his sword in his good arm. The Swedish soldier aims his gun at Frederick and, before he can ask if he is alive, Frederick springs to life, bringing sword up and through the throat of the Swedish soldier (Ø). Gustavus reaches for his sword but Frederick is already on him, driving his sword at Gustavus' heart. Gustavus dodges the blow and unsheathes his sword, swiping at Frederick's arm. He parries this and shoots his blade at Gustavus' gut, piercing it and doubling the king over in pain. Frederick frees his sword, turns and wipes it of blood, expecting his opponent to collapse in a few moments. He turns only to find his opponent very much alive with his sword raised, a backhand from his sword slicing through the Prussian's face and skull (ø). Gustavus raises his sword and shouts, "Herren är min rustning!"

Gustavus: Frederick:

Swedish Cavalry Sword: 59% Smallsword: 41%

Matchlock Musket: 54% Liege Musket: 46%

Falconet: 56% 6 Pound Cannon: 44%

2,788 Wins 2,212 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 93 Strategy: 90

Troop Training: 94 Troop Training: 90

Leadership: 87 Leadership: 65

Generalship: 90 Generalship: 84

Logistics: 87 Logistics: 80

"The reason Gustavus won is because everything in his arsenal was meant to decimate his enemies, it was more the way Frederick threw his men at the enemy that won him battles. Frederick was just outclassed in every way imaginable in the majority of X-factors and in the weapons tests, Gustavus dominated." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of late 19th century Europe's foremost leaders:

Giuseppe Garibaldi: Italian reunification leader who offered a hand to reuniting countries across the world.

Vs.

Otto von Bismarck: Prussia's foremost chancellor who united it into the powerful German Empire.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**And the newest season is underway, thanks for reading guys! As always leave a little love or hate here or on any of my other stories or hit up The Aftermath to get some questions answered. I hope you guys enjoyed all the updates I made and thanks to all those who gave some support on my work. See ya next week, right after I go to state forensics for the third year in a row, I'll update you immediately!**


	83. Giuseppe Garibaldi vs Otto von Bismarck

Giuseppe Garibaldi: Redshirt leader who gave Italy freedom, defeated vast empires, and became its national hero…

Vs…

Otto von Bismarck: Prussian chancellor who sought to make Germany a world power through blood and iron.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is the height of European leaders in the late 19th century, both taking on Napoleon III and marking the history of their nations as independent super powers." DAM said.

"We've got a lot of X-factors and conditions for both of these leaders, Giuseppe had rheumatoid arthritis, so he's gonna have trouble just moving his fingers. Bismarck, on the other hand, is a big guy in words and physique. Let's look at them now." Scarecrow said.

Garibaldi:

Circa: 1860

Age: 53

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons:

1802 French Cavalry Saber

Colt 1851 Navy Revolver

8 Pound Cannon

Bismarck:

Circa: 1871

Age: 55

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 190 lbs.

Weapons:

1796 Light Cavalry Saber

Dreyse Needle Gun

Krupp C64

Close Range:

1802 French Cavalry Saber vs. 1796 Light Cavalry Saber

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons and the edge is riddled with uncertainty. "Both are incredibly damaging swords, whether it be piercing or cutting, so my edge is even." Scarecrow said.

"I have to say, from longevity point of view, a sword that was being used since the 18th century is still in use and will be up until World War I, it's gotta be effective, edge 1796 light cavalry saber." Zivon said.

"Agreed, it just has a more devastating cut than the French saber, even if it is a better stabber, it is still outdone, edge 1796." DAM said.

EDGE: 1796 Light Cavalry Saber

Coming up, a multi-round tool of death goes against one of the first bolt-action rifles. Later, these two titanic leaders roll in their heavy artillery for a bombardment test.

Mid Range:

Colt 1851 Navy Revolver vs. Dreyse Needle Gun

"The Colt navy revolver was a revolutionary piece of weaponry; it implemented a lighter gun and caliber, a six round cylinder that had a percussion cap around each chamber, black powder beyond it, then a round." the Garibaldi expert said.

The team sets up 4 moving foam targets 20 yards away for the expert to fire as many rounds it takes until the all the targets are hit. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert takes aim and fires his first round, impacting the first one in the chest. He pulls the hammer back with his thumb and fires again, missing a target by millimeters. He cocks the gun again and blasts the head of one dummy in half. He takes aim again and blasts a hole in the stomach of another dummy. His next shot misses but his last shot brings it home, tearing through the neck of the last target. "Our first guy is not going anywhere, right in the aorta, rapid bleed out and an obvious kill. The next one speaks a lot for the temporary cavity, head is split open, instant kill. The next one is in the gut, pure lead is nasty if he survives, a mortal wound. Finally, this guy got lead in his throat and spine, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

"It has a lot of lead to it, but my concern is that cocking, Garibaldi had arthritis, that is not gonna be good for him and it will wear him down until he can't use his hand." DAM said.

"Well, the gun you're going to see can reload faster, hit harder, and hit much farther away." the Bismarck expert said, "The Dreyse needle gun was a revolutionary gun, one of the earliest bolt-action rifles ever devised. It was also easy to reload; a cartridge was placed in it with a percussion cap, black powder, and Minie ball all ready. It was considered obsolete by the time of the Franco-Prussian War, but was used and won the war anyway."

The team sets up the test again but the expert will fire from 60 yards away, just outside the effective range of the revolver. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires his first round, tearing off the top-right half of the head. The expert then pulls back on the bolt hand, inserts the cartridge, closes it, and aims again, firing a hole in the chest of another target. He reloads and takes aim at his next target, blasting through the neck and toppling the head to the ground. He fires at the last unscathed target, hitting it right in the nose. "The first shot is obliterating his skull, instant kill. The next one is perfectly placed, straight through the bottom of the heart, instant kill. The next one, again, speaks volumes in regards to the temporary cavity, instant kill. The last one is in that no-reflex zone, clean instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I'm honestly torn, the revolver has more to fire and reloads less often, but the needle gun has a superior range and caliber, I say the edge is even." Zivon said.

"I have to go with the Colt, it was revolutionary with how you could fire multiple shots and people all across the world adopted it." DAM said.

"I have to go with the rifle; you can easily stay out of the range of the revolver and pick men off." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Even

Long Range:

8 Pound Cannon vs. Krupp C64

"The Krupp C64 was the famous artillery piece that won the Prussians the war on the field, it was accurate, easy to reload with breech-loading technology, and could hurl a 4 pound ball incredibly far or a reliable percussion ball capable of blowing shrapnel." the Bismarck said.

The team sets up a wooden outpost with four foam targets inside and two foam targets outside standing next to a cannon, ready to be fired at with one cannonball and one shell. Zivon gives the countdown and the artillery team fires the Krupp, sending the shell sailing at the outpost, crashing into it and exploding, partially collapsing the roof and riddling the targets with holes. The team carefully preps the artillery piece for firing and loads in the cannonball and slams the breech shut. The team fires it once more and it blows through chest of a dummy, blowing it to pieces. "This first guy got annihilated, not very accurate representation of flesh but it speaks volumes in regards to damage and power." Scarecrow leads the team to the collapsing outpost, "Wow, the shock patches on everyone here is trapped and they're pelted with shrapnel, everyone here is double dead."

The team reviews the tapes of the 8 pounder and the edge is unanimous. "Garibaldi was no expert in artillery, plus the C64 is much faster to reload and does more damage, edge Krupp." DAM said.

EDGE: Krupp C64

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, and Bismarck took this because he thoroughly destroyed one empire and built his own, Garibaldi gets an 84 to Bismarck's 87. For operational experience, Giuseppe gets this for operating in and around Italy as well as South America; he gets a 91 to Bismarck's 76. For leadership, this was close but Bismarck was a revolutionary speaker and leader to his country, Garibaldi earned a 90 to Bismarck's 94. For tenacity, Garibaldi would retire him and his troops as soon as battle had ceased to let their numbers swell, Bismarck relentlessly dismembered the French at every opportunity, so Garibaldi was given an 81 to Bismarck's 92. For audacity, Bismarck bombarded Paris in what many considered to be "a barbaric act in a modern age", but Garibaldi kept going into wars in the hopes of securing independence for Italy, he was given a 92 and Bismarck a 90." Rob explained.

"We've got our two greatest leaders of the late 1800's ready to fight, let's hit the switch." Zivon said.

Garibaldi OOOOO

Bismarck ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the rubble of Paris, Garibaldi and four Redshirts sifting through the rubble for anything of value. As Garibaldi marvels over a bayonet, he hears the sound of something crumpling the shattered stone all around, seeing a group of Prussian soldiers push an artillery piece ahead, Otto von Bismarck behind them. Garibaldi orders his men to bring the cannon forward for loading and firing, but they are already beaten when the chancellor fires the Krupp, sending a ball right through the head of a Redshirt (Ø). Bismarck orders his men to load the shell next but Garibaldi is ready, lighting his cannon and sending ball right through the back and out the stomach of a Prussia (ø). Garibaldi attempts to reload his cannon but a shell cracks against the side of his cannon, shattering it as it skids to a stop not to far away. Garibaldi hits the deck but two of his men are hit by the shrapnel, one being riddles all over why the other has his knee blown off (Ø). A Prussian soldier approaches the downed Italian freedom fighter but is peppered in the gut by bullets from Garibaldi's revolver (ø). The wounded Redshirt attempts to pull a revolver from his waist, but his head flings back suddenly, a large hole in his forehead from a shot from a Prussian rifle (Ø). Another Prussian charges at Garibaldi as he struggles to rise, the 1796 saber ready to end the Italian. But, he is cut off in between by the swing of a French saber to his throat (ø). But the Redshirt has his shoulder blown off by another Dreyse gun, dropping him in a heap. The assaulting Prussian unsheathes his saber and rushes to his fallen foe, slamming it into his gut and cutting to his spine (Ø). The Prussian turns to Garibaldi but receives a round in his gut and another in his head, sending him flopping back (ø). Garibaldi turns to Bismarck, who is now charging him with his saber. Garibaldi turns his aim to him but struggles to cock the gun, his fingers burning with in intense, unbearable pain. He manages to cock the gun just as Bismarck brings his saber down, amputating Garibaldi's hand at the wrist, sending the Italian to his knees. Garibaldi clutches his crimson stump for a few moments before Bismarck hacks into the back of Garibaldi's skull, cutting his head halfway in half (Ø). Bismarck slides his sword out of the corpse and raises it in the air, muttering, "Blut und eisen."

Garibaldi: Bismarck:

1802 French Cavalry Saber: 46% 1796 Light Cavalry Saber: 54%

Colt 1851 Navy Revolver: 38% Dreyse Needle Gun: 62%

8 Pound Cannon: 32% Krupp C64: 68%

2,244 Wins 2,756 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 84 Strategy: 87

Operational Experience: 91 Operational Experience: 76

Leadership: 90 Leadership: 94

Tenacity: 81 Tenacity: 92

Audacity: 92 Audacity: 90

"The tests and x-factors seemed so close, but this was completely in Bismarck's favor, his artillery was more powerful and faster to load, his gun could hit from farther away, and his men are just better trained, a complete blowout." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of America's most polar opposite generals:

Crazy Horse: Fearless Native American leader who believe bullets couldn't hurt or kill him, and was right…

Vs.

Ulysses S. Grant: Civil War general who ended the war by forcing Lee's surrender and became President.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	84. Crazy Horse vs Ulysses S Grant

Crazy Horse: Sioux warrior who was instrumental in the destruction of General Custer's army at Little Bighorn…

Vs…

Ulysses S. Grant: Union general who forced Robert E. Lee to surrender and end the US Civil War.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is one of the most American match-ups to date, one a hero to the natives and those who appreciate their culture, and one who reunified a country and put an end to a dark period in our history. As always, we'll have some tactics Unconditional Surrender at Vicksburg." DAM said.

"We also have two crucial points to look at for both of them, Crazy Horse is underweight because his food supply has been cut and just fell outside the deadly smallpox and tuberculosis outbreaks. Grant, on the other hand, is an alcoholic, prolonged exposure to this can damage your brain and may very well have been what gave him throat cancer. Let's look at their stats now." Scarecrow said.

Crazy Horse:

Circa: 1876

Age: 36

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

Inyankapemni Club

1860 Henry Rifle

Lance Knife

Hit & Run

Grant:

Circa: 1863

Age: 41

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 155 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

1840 Noncommissioned Officer's Sword

Spencer Rifle

Bowie Knife

Unconditional Surrender

Long Range:

1860 Henry Rifle vs. Spencer Rifle

"The Henry rifle was first implemented in the Civil War and used by the US cavalry to deal with Native Americans, but once they got their hands on this, it was easy to see why it did the damage it did. It shot 16 .44 rounds." the Crazy Horse expert said.

The team sets up 5 moving foam targets for the expert to shoot at as many times with a full gun. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires the gun for the first time, sending a round right through the head of his first target. He fires off 3 rounds into different targets and attempts to fire again. He pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. He tries cocking the gun repeatedly until it finally ejects the rimfire and he fires off until his gun is empty, all but two shots hitting the targets. Scarecrow evaluates the damage, 7 instant kills, 3 mortal wounds, 3 injuries, and 2 grazing shots. "But, you jammed, in a firefight, you'd be dead by now, we have a more reliable piece of weaponry," the Grant expert said, "This is the Spencer rifle, the first fully-functional repeating rifle. It was unique though, it had a tubular magazine in the butt that could hold 7 rounds plus 1 in the chamber, each being ejected by a cock of the gun. But the hammer had to be manually cocked."

The team sets the test up again with the same rules applying. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lets his first round fire, striking the head of a dummy and blowing a massive circle in it. He cocks the gun and then the hammer and fires again, this round hitting the chest of another target with nearly the same sized hole being forced through. He fires off the rest of his rounds with all leaving gaping wounds in the body. Scarecrow totals the damage, all target are dead, plus two additional kill shots, and one wounding.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "I honestly have to go with the Spencer; it did not jam, plain and simple." Scarecrow said.

"But the mechanics of cocking and firing that gun are very jittery and choppy, the Henry rifle, however, had one solid motion and all you had to do was aim, edge Henry rifle." Zivon said.

"I have to go with the Spencer rifle because, even with half as many rounds, its round was larger, caused a larger temporary cavity, and had more stopping power." DAM said.

EDGE: Spencer Rifle

Coming up, these two titanic generals square off in a 19th century knife fight. Later, DAM looks at Crazy Horse's bloody Hit and Run against Grant's unending Unconditional Surrender. Finally, a whipping club goes up against and straight-bladed death dealer.

Special Weapons:

Lance Knife vs. Bowie Knife

"The lance knife was made by essentially taking the lance head and attaching it to a wooden handle for close quarters. It was 16 inches long and 11 ounces in weight." Dave explained.

The team sets up a pig carcass for the expert to inflict as much damage as possible in 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert plunges the blade into the pig's chest, ripping downward and spilling the contents within the pig. He hooks around and stabs the pig in the throat, slicing into the side of its neck. He frees it and backhands the other side of the neck, cutting deep into the flesh. He brings the blade up with both hands and slams the point into the skull right between the eyes, imbedding half the blade into brain as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"Our first shot is brutal, a heart shot followed by a flaying disembowelment, instant kill. The next stab with hit the spinal cord in the neck, instant kill. To the other side, the cut was deep enough to slice the carotid artery and jugular veins wide open, messy kills. Finally, a stab in the brain is always a good way to make sure he doesn't come back, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

The team reviews the tapes of the Bowie knife and all of the experts are in agreement. "The lance knife is an improvised weapon, while effective, it just can't stack up to what the Bowie knife can do, edge Bowie." Zivon said.

EDGE: Bowie Knife

Coming up, the vicious assault on Vicksburg goes up against the red tide at the Rosebud. Later, it's a close range clash between a high maintenance club and a gentleman's sword.

Battlefield Tactics:

Hit & Run vs. Unconditional Surrender

"What was Crazy Horse's preferred tactic?" DAM asked the Crazy Horse expert.

"He would use the famous guerilla/ambush attacks the Natives used on whites for over a century, with no better example than the battle of the Rosebud." he responded.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "General Crook had his army aligned in a massive, blocked formation to keep his men safe from the Native's hit and run attacks. However, Crazy Horse anticipates this and leads his men charging headlong in the gabs between the army, moving so fast that they are now shooting at eachother. In the massive confusion, Crazy Horse flanks the formation and overruns them, forcing Crook to abandon and leading to the slaughter of Custer and his 7th cavalry at Little Bighorn."

"What was Grant's approach to warfare?" DAM asked the Grant expert.

"He would not give his enemy any breathing room, he would be on them until they accepted nothing less than absolute peace terms, his finest example at the siege of Vicksburg." he responded.

DAM again uses the TouchTable to recreate the siege. "Early on, Grant assaults a Confederate army and forces it inside the city, which has long eluded capture and frontal attack did nothing. So, he sits it out with a long siege, using iron-clad ships and other artillery pieces to bombard the city, which is so well-orchestrated that the bombardments are taking more damage than starvation. Eventually, the city surrenders, giving the Union control of the Mississippi River and splitting the Confederacy in half."

So which battlefield tactic gives its general an edge? "Crazy Horse took the biggest advantage his enemy had and made it its biggest weakness, causing such confusion that he could cause them to shoot their own ranks and overrun them, but Grant showed his mastery of logistics at Vicksburg, ending the siege in quick order, edge Grant." DAM said.

EDGE: Unconditional Surrender

Close Range:

Inyankapemni Club vs. 1840 Noncommissioned Officer's Sword

"The 1840 Noncommissioned Officer's sword was single-edge sword with a simple guard and knuckle bow, along with a false edge to improve stabbing. It was 37½ inches long and weighed 1¾ pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a pig carcass for a midsection slash, a chest stab, and a neck hack. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert plunges the point of his sword through the chest of the pig and out the back. He retrieves his sword and, with a wide, two-handed swing, buries the blade into the pig, cutting halfway through the belly. He brings it up and slams it down onto the throat, cutting down to the spine. "Our first guy is a great shot, right beneath the heart but it hits the inferior vena cava, instant kill. Our next one is nasty, you've cut into his intestines, which will spill its contents and the intestines themselves, this will kill. Finally, you cut deep through the neck and all vital structures except the spine, instant kill anyway." Scarecrow said.

The team reviews the tapes of the Inyankapemni club and the edge is as obvious as ever. "The Inyankapemni may hit faster and harder, but it can break under strain and it needs to hit you in the head or the chest at the exact right moment to kill, where as the sword can kill you wherever it decides to hit, edge 1840 sword." DAM said.

EDGE: 1840 Noncommissioned Officer's Sword

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, we gave Grant an 88 to Crazy Horse's 86. For ferocity, Crazy Horse and his group are savagely protective of his land and culture, Grant was persistent but not a brutal man, so we have him an 84 and Crazy Horse an 87. For logistics, Grant obviously gets this because he is a master in this field, Crazy Horse was pick pocketing dead soldiers, Grant gets a 94 to Crazy Horse's 64. For tenacity, Grant gave nobody a moment to rest, he was always on you until you had no choice but surrender, Crazy Horse just pursued his enemies until the tables were turned, but it was close with Grant's 93 to Crazy Horse's 91. Finally, we have initiative, and Crazy Horse is famous for being the first to start and last to end a battle, Grant would wait fort he opportune moment to strike, he gets an 88 to Crazy Horse's 92." Rob explained.

"We've got all the stats we need and the warriors have been evaluated, let's hit the switch." Scarecrow said.

Crazy Horse OOOOO

Grant ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the muggy outcropping of a marsh in Georgia, Grant and four Union soldiers resting under the shade of a tree and eating the peaches from it. Grant walks out from the camp to survey the land and sees three Natives on horseback and two on foot. Grant orders his men forward and Crazy Horse leads his men with war cries and shouts. As they near, they turn back and fire, then charge headlong into the fray. A massive firefight erupts, the Sioux and Union soldiers firing their repeating arms at each other. Soon into the exchange, a Union soldier is struck in the chest by a Henry round, dropping him flat on his back (ø). Grant orders his men to fall back before picking the gun off his comrade and shooting at the Natives, tearing a hole in the throat of a horseback Sioux (Ø). Grant runs back to his men and listens as a shouting mad man comes running up over the ridge next to them, looking through the thicket of trees for his enemies. A Union soldier slips up behind him and puts his hand over his throat, pulling him back and plunging his Bowie knife into the side of his neck (Ø). The soldier rises to a cocking noise and drops immediately afterward, a bullet piercing his forehead and blowing the back of his skull off on the exit (ø). Crazy Horse shouts at his kill as Grant and his remaining soldiers slip through the rest of the forest, coming out into a clearing. They turn to see Crazy horse and his troops already on them, shouting madly. A Union soldier grabs his Bowie knife by the point of the blade and flings it at the Sioux on foot, skewering his chest and heart (Ø). Crazy Horse leads his last warrior away from the opening and the Union soldier give chase, Grant following behind. As the soldiers exit the clearing, a Sioux comes bursting out of the undergrowth, burying his knife into the gut of a Union soldier (ø). As he frees his knife, Grant is already on him, jamming his sword through the Sioux's eye (Ø). Crazy Horse comes charging from behind and the last Union soldier runs to meet him, only to have a club slammed into his temple (ø). Crazy Horse charges at Grant who can only dodge his attack, taking the blow to his shoulder, arching him back in pain. Crazy Horse brings his club back again but is kicked down by Grant, who readies his own finishing blow. He slams his sword down onto Crazy Horse, who blocks the shot with his club, snapping it in half. Crazy Horse throws the club end at Grant, who easily dodges it. Grant kicks Crazy Horse in the face before swinging his sword at Crazy Horse again, slicing his neck wide open (Ø). Grant kneels by his fallen foe, taking out his Bowie knife, and scalps the corpse.

Crazy Horse: Grant:

Inyankapemni Club: 47% 1840 Noncommissioned Officer's Sword: 53%

1860 Henry Rifle: 56% Spencer Rifle: 44%

Lance Knife: 48% Bowie Knife: 52%

2,408 Wins 2,592 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 86 Strategy: 88

Ferocity: 87 Ferocity: 84

Logistics: 64 Logistics: 94

Tenacity: 91 Tenacity: 93

Initiative: 92 Initiative: 88

"The reason Grant won was because he was a master general, something Crazy Horse never really faced. He could handle logistics, he would never give up, and his weapons just dealt damage. The Henry rifle made this close for holding more ammo and a smoother firing system." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's the foremost generals of the War of 1812 who never met:

Andrew Jackson: Fiery-tempered American general who won a peacetime battle that catapulted him to Presidency.

Vs.

Isaac Brock: British general who saved Canada from being American conquest and took the war to American soil.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	85. Andrew Jackson vs Isaac Brock

Andrew Jackson: Fire-tempered general who defeated the British and gained fame to send him to presidency…

Vs…

Isaac Brock: The fearless hero who saved Canada from United States invasion.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is a battle Zivon and I are both proudly invested in, the war of 1812 and the two foremost generals of that war, we'll look at Jackson's Entrench and Eliminate at New Orleans and Brock's Psychological Warfare at Detroit." DAM said.

"We also need to take into consideration the conditions of these warriors. Brock is in tip-top shape and fearless, Jackson is very hot tempered and has been shot several times, he also has a whole host of diseases, and he is drastically underweight. For now, let's look at their makeup." Scarecrow said.

Jackson:

Circa: 1815

Age: 47

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

1812 Officer's Sword

Triangular Socket Bayonet

1795 Springfield Musket

Entrench & Eliminate

Brock:

Circa: 1812

Age: 42

Height: 6'

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

1803 Infantry Officer's Sword

Sword Bayonet

Baker Rifle

Psychological Warfare

Long Range:

1795 Springfield Musket vs. Baker Rifle

The team reviews the tapes of the Baker rifle and Charleville, what the Springfield was based off of and performed like, and the edge becomes an easy choice. "The Baker rifle is far greater than the Springfield, it's reload time is excellent for a rifle, it was far more accurate at a greater range, and was smaller and easier to carry, edge Baker rifle." Zivon said.

EDGE: Baker Rifle

Coming up, the team looks over the familiar bayonets of these two militant minds. Afterward, DAM looks at Jackson's stunning Entrench & Eliminate and Brock's sophisticated Psychological Warfare. Later, these two warriors unsheathe the swords of their nations to decide who can hack the other to pieces.

Mid Range:

Triangular Socket Bayonet vs. Sword Bayonet

"We've seen this scenario before, the triangular bayonet proved superior before and it should do so again, edge socket bayonet." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Triangular Socket Bayonet

Coming up, Jackson's peacetime victory at New Orleans is compared to Brock's paralyzing order of surrender at Detroit. Later, a sword based off of one of history's best goes up against an ornate sword for the rulers of the battlefield.

Battlefield Tactics:

Entrench & Eliminate vs. Psychological Warfare

"What was Jackson's approach to the battlefield?" DAM asked the Jackson expert.

"He would use all resources and men he had on hand and dig in with the intention of fighting to the last man, with his best example at the defense of New Orleans." he responded.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "Jackson and his army of militia, pirates, and soldiers entrench on the bank of the Mississippi in wait for two pronged assault by thousands of British soldiers to attack their front and flank, then take New Orleans. Unfortunately, a communication breakdown has only one ship arriving, the confusion adding to Jackson's defense. His men are dug in deep and they repulse several waves of attacks with steady musket and cannon fire, finally dealing the final blow when the artillery used grapeshot at close range. The British flee back across the Mississippi and Jackson gained America its greatest land victory of the war."

"What was Brock's attack strategy?" DAM asked the Brock expert.

"He is a master of using his surrounding to persuade his enemies to surrender, with no better example than at the siege of Detroit." he answered.

DAM uses the TouchTable once more. "At this particular conflict, Brock has the US army trapped inside the fort of Detroit and he correctly guesses his opposing general's overwhelming fear of the Natives. He bombards the city to only minimal casualties but has his Native allies constantly circle the fort and hoop and holler and walk about in full view of General Hull. He even sends messages to Hull that he may not be able to control his Native allies much longer; it may become a massacre if he surrenders too late. So, against the advice of his subordinates, Hull surrendered to one of the greatest mind games in history."

So which battlefield tactic does DAM give the edge? "What Jackson did at New Orleans didn't change the war but it was monumental, he took control with his earthworks and supplies and beat a larger army. But Brock didn't have to kill to win a battle, he outthought and deceived his enemies into surrender, edge Brock." DAM said.

EDGE: Psychological Warfare

Close Range:

1812 Officer's Sword vs. 1803 Infantry Officer's Sword

"The 1812 Officer's sword was based off of the famous 1796 light cavalry saber but with less size to the blade and a more pointed tip, making it similar to a Middle Eastern scimitar. It was 35 inches long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a pig carcass for a slash at the abdomen, stab at the chest, and a hack to the neck. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the sword down onto the swine's neck, cutting down through the throat. He brings it to his side and slices through the belly, cutting halfway through the body. He brings his sword back under his body and shoots it forward, skewering the pig's chest. "What can I say, you've severed the throat and carotids, disemboweled him and punched through his aorta, all are very quick kills." Scarecrow said.

"It is based off of great British technology, but our sword is faster and has just enough reach where he can hit vitals before you can touch me." the Brock expert said.

"The 1803 infantry officer's saber is an ornate saber; it was first built off of dissatisfaction with another infantry sword before the saber blade that replaced the original became common place. It was 37½ inches long and weighed just over 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up the test again with the same rules applying. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert thrusts his sword forward, puncturing clean through the body with half the blade. He retracts the steel and brings it back for a swing, slicing deep into the abdomen of the pig. He brings his sword up and sheers through the neck, cutting halfway to the spine. "This is almost identical to what the 1812 did; only difference is a deeper pierce, all are still instant kills or quick kills." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon do our experts give the edge? "I have to go with the 1812 sword; it is based off of the 1796 saber so it has to be effective." DAM said.

"I disagree, the 1803 has just a bit more reach to it and a sharper point, I see it impaling a man before he can even touch you, edge 1803 sword." Scarecrow said.

"I see the swords as very similar in design and use; they caused nearly the exact same trauma, for that I can give neither an edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, and we gave Jackson an 84 to Brock's 88. For disease, Jackson suffers from a multitude of ailments; Brock is a healthy man, so Jackson got a 47 to Brock's 90. For generalship, Jackson was a harsh leader but his men were willing to make a last stand at New Orleans, but Brock inspired his troops to take the war to America and maybe even enough for them to burn down the White House, so we gave Jackson a 91 to Brock's 94. For logistics, Jackson was taking up men who had weapons to take on the British at New Orleans because he lacked the necessary supplies with his regular army, Brock was amassing guns, cannons, ammo, and gunpowder when all of Canada assumed a war would be bypassed, for that, Jackson gets a 72 to Brock's 91. For temperament, Jackson is known for his short fuse, he nearly beat his would-be assassin to death in a blind rage, where as Brock was utterly fearless and calm in any situation, so we gave Jackson a 60 to Brock's 90." Rob explained.

"We've compiled all of our data and Zivon and I have placed our bets, let's see who's deadliest." DAM said.

Jackson OOOOO

Brock ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the swampy marshes near New Orleans, Isaac Brock and four British soldiers making their way to dry, solid land at last just outside a plantation. Brock leads his men to commandeer the house until they here the cocking of guns on their flank, turning to see Andrew Jackson and four American soldiers beside him. Jackson orders them to fire and they all simultaneously let their rounds fly; only two hit their marks, one in the bridge of the nose of one Brit and the other in a Brit's wrist, all but blowing his hand off his limb (ø). Brock calmly orders his men to draw up formation as the American's begin to reload, returning fire within seconds of the order. Two American soldiers drop, a bullet right between their eyes, as well as Jackson's hat, a hole puncturing it (Ø, Ø). Jackson plucks the hat off the ground and stares for a perpetrator, seeing Brock smiling at his discomfort. Jackson orders his men forward as Brock orders his men to advance as well. Jackson's first troop shoots his musket at a Brit, striking him in the shoulder, before he runs the wounded Brit through on his bayonet (ø). As he frees his blade, he is met with a sword across his throat, sending him spiraling to the ground, courtesy of the one-handed Brit (Ø). The wounded Brit turns to a scream ahead of him, but cannot defend himself from a bayonet to the throat (ø). The Brit collapses with the gun jerking down with him, leaving the American left open to a stab in the ribs from the sword bayonet, protruding out the other side of his body (Ø). He feels a hand and his shoulder and expects to turn and see Brock patting him on the back but only sees a furious Jackson load up a swing of his sword, letting it fly and nearly behead the British regular (ø). Jackson turns to a slowly approaching Brock, yells, and gives chase, Brock holding his calm expression and fencing pose. Jackson swings wildly at Brock, who parries the shot and hooks the future President in the jaw, sending him flailing backwards, desperately clinging to his balance. Brock advances to be met with another swing from Jackson, which he easily parries again. However, the fiery general shoots his head forward, in an attempt to headbutt Brock. Brock dodges this blow, sidestepping Jackson before bringing his sword back for the kill. He swings at Jackson, who has turned around to attack him, but receives the blade of Brock's in the side of his neck, blood spilling from his wound and mouth. Jackson spits blood in Brock's face, before collapsing to the ground (Ø). Brock wipes his sword clean before sheathing it, saying, "Don't worry, I'll take care of your parrot."

Jackson: Brock:

1812 Officer's Sword: 51% 1803 Infantry Officer's Saber: 49%

1795 Springfield Musket: 38% Baker Rifle: 62%

Triangular Socket Bayonet: 51% Sword Bayonet: 49%

2,490 Wins 2,510 Wins

X-Factors

Strategy: 84 Strategy: 88

Disease: 47 Disease: 90

Generalship: 91 Generalship: 94

Logistics: 72 Logistics: 91

Temperament: 60 Temperament: 90

"The reason Brock won was based on his dominance over the X-factors, the range and accuracy of his Baker rifle, and his ability to lead and fight. But Jackson made it close with the damage of his bayonet and cutting power of his sword." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the world's most successful terrorist organizations:

Tamil Tigers: The Sri Lankan rebels who sought supremacy of their minority through any means…

Vs…

Chechen Rebels: Separatist faction of the Russia province who've harassed the country for two decades.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	86. Tamil Tigers vs Chechen Rebels

Tamil Tigers: Sri Lankan extremists who launched a 20 year war with the Sri Lankan government, one of the most successful in history…

Vs…

Chechen Rebels: Anti-Russian terrorists whose mission to separate from the Motherland caused war and thousands of casualties.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"These are the most recent warriors we've had to date, along with two of the most dangerous, they can manufacture bombs, guns, and get any supplies they need through the black market. They've been a major threat to governments and proven time and again they'll go to any length to gain independence." DAM said.

"We also see these two live in entirely different climate zones, let's see how that plays out in the sim, but let's see their stats first." Scarecrow said.

Tigers:

Circa: 1990

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Weapons:

Glock 17

Uzi

RPD

Chechen:

Circa: 1999

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons:

Makarov PM

Borz

PKM

Long Range:

RPD vs. PKM

"The RPD is a weapon that many terrorist organizations seek to have for its clip capacity of 100 rounds and stopping power. It was 40 inches long and 16 pounds when empty." the Tiger expert said.

The team sets up three foam targets set 50 yards away for the expert to fire at from a prone position, then advance to a car holding two others to show how it handles off the shoulder. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires his first burst of rounds at one target, blowing a massive hole in its stomach. He takes aim at the next and fires more, riddling bullets upwards from belly to the top of its head. He fires upon the last target before rising to his feet, the target's head exploding. He takes aim at the car, advancing the whole way, and unloading the rest of his clip onto it, heads mulched and rolling off their necks, bodies of the targets and car mutilated with bullets, and blood splattering all throughout the interior of the car. "The first guy has his guts liquefied, he's dead. The next guy is riddled from gut to heart to throat to head, he's dead instantly. Finally, this guy has his head blown right off, instant kill. These guys, no need to worry, they're mulch as far as I'm concerned." Scarecrow said.

"You weren't very accurate with the firing from the prone position, though; the PKM is designed for accuracy as a machine gun and is far more powerful." the Chechen expert said, producing the weapon, "This is the PKM, a very modern machine gun with a lot to it. It is 16 pounds in weight like the RPD, but it is four feet long and contains a box clip, much less likely to jam in a fight."

The team sets up the test again with the same rules as before. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires his first burst of rounds, blowing the first target in half. His next shots blow the head off one target and decapitate another. But in the middle of the chaos, his gun stops firing suddenly. He tugs several times on the cocking handle before it frees itself and rids the jam. He rises with the gun, aiming at the car, and let's the rest of his clip be unloaded onto the targets, the car even more horrifically damaged than before and the targets in pieces. "I don't need to say anything; everyone here is dismembered by bullets, instant kill all around." Scarecrow said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "I have to side with the RPD, it didn't jam and it is more designed to fire from the shoulder." Zivon said.

"The PKM is designed as a gun to be fired prone, the RPD can do that and is better on the move thanks to it being shorter, edge RPD." DAM said.

"Both guns can fire off hundreds of rounds and cause horrific damage; I can give neither an edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: RPD

Coming up, the team reviews two of the greatest small sidearms ever made. Later, a pistol-like SMG with rapid fire goes up against a disposable, home manufactured gun.

Close Range:

Glock 17 vs. Makarov PM

"The Glock is a revolutionary pistol. It is fairly small, made mostly of plastic and is fairly cheap to manufacture or purchase. It fires 17 9 MM per clip." the Tiger expert said.

The team sets up an infiltration simulation, a building with two armed, moving foam targets, two more on the inside, and a high priority mannequin in the last room. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert hides in a bush only a few yards from the move targets. He takes aim and fires three times at the first target, every round bursting into its chest and neck. He changes his sight to the other target and fires three more, striking it in the face each time. He moves into the base and a target pops up from behind a desk, immediately being met with two rounds to the throat and forehead. He moves to the next room and a target pops up in front of him, being met with three rounds in the chest. He turns to his left to see the mannequin begin to turn at him, unloading his clip into its back, neck, chest, and head. "Good job man, total time of 45 seconds." Zivon said.

"This first guy has one in both lungs and another in his throat, he can't breathe in any way, he's dead. Next guy shows a lot of accuracy, tight spread of the bullets in the lip, eye, and nose all equate to kills individually. The guy inside is just as unlucky, right in the head and throat, he's dead. The next guy is a close range target, easy kill but you placed each shot as an individual kill in either the heart or aorta. Finally, this guy here has bullets in his spine, throat, heart, lung, and brain; he's dead within the first couple of shots." Scarecrow said.

"It has a clip size to it, it's got that. But what about conceilability, something big in the terrorism game." the Chechen expert said, pulling a small pistol from his pocket, "This is the Makarov PM, a gun Chechens love because it is easy to hid and needs very little maintenance. It fired eight 9 MM Makarovs per clip."

The team resets the test with the same rules applying. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert approaches both targets, hands in his pants pockets, coming within feet of them before he produces the pistol, firing a round into each of their heads. He burst through the doors and was met with the first pop-up target, firing 3 rounds at it, only two holes appearing in the shoulder and neck. He advances to the next room and fires two rounds into the head of the first target, both in its skull, before turning and firing at the mannequin, striking it in the back. He flung himself at the mannequin, tackling it to the ground and ramming the butt of his pistol in the back of its head before he reloaded, pressing the gun to its head and pulling the trigger. "Good work, man, total time of 1 minute, 3 seconds." Zivon said.

"The first guards are obvious, a round between the eyes of each guy, they're dead. Our first guy is hit in the shoulder, immobilizing it, but also in the carotid, he'll bleed to death rapidly. Next, our guy is shot in the head twice, so he's done. Our final guy got a bullet in the lumbar section of his spine, so he can't move anything below the waste. Then, of course, you manhandled him and but a bullet in the back of his head, instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "I don't like how small the clip of the Makarov is, plus I saw greater accuracy in the Glock, edge G17." DAM said.

"I have to agree, the Chechen expert showed it is a surprise weapon, good in the beginning but as you get farther away, you need range and accuracy, edge Glock 17." Scarecrow said.

"Same here, the Glock has a larger clip and is more modern, edge Glock." Zivon said.

EDGE: Glock 17

Mid Range:

Uzi vs. Borz

"The Uzi is a pistol-like submachine gun designed in Israel, it has a very high fire rate, it can fire all 32 of its 9 MM clip in under a second. Another thing that makes this gun so great is, since you won't be able to buy weapons all the time, you can replace the barrel when it began to foul or go bad." the Tiger expert said.

The team sets up a test with five moving targets placed 20 yards away for the expert to use two clips against, Zivon keeping tally of how many shots, out of 64, hit or miss. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert riddles three of the targets with bullets before his clip is empty. He ejects the spent clip, reloads, and takes aim again, splitting through the last two targets. "Good work, 58 shots hit, 6 missed." Zivon said.

"This is a very fast gun, it riddled all the targets in the face, chest, neck, and stomach, and even if we had an ambulance right here we couldn't save them." Scarecrow said.

"It is fast and concealable, but you need to maintain this gun, the Borz can be made by Chechens and then disposed." the Chechen expert said, producing his SMG, "This is the Borz, Chechen for "wolf". It is one of the numerous guns Chechens would make literally in their houses and discard after one use because of how cheap it was to make them. It fired 30 Makarov rounds per clip."

The team sets up the test once more with the same rules applying, Zivon keeping track of the 60 shots. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert takes aim and unloads a flurry of shots at the first set of dummies, riddling them with holes and spill blood onto the grass. He loads his next clip and begins to fire again and, as soon as he finishes off the fourth target, the gun jams. The expert works desperately to fix it, but he tosses the gun aside, saying "Done!"

"Good work, 32 hits out of 60 shots." Zivon said.

"From what I'm seeing, again, everybody is riddles in very vital spots several times over, these four are dead, but you've got one guy left." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "It was an easy choice; the Borz can't aim, is made of poor quality materials, and completely broke during the test, while the Uzi is sturdy, accurate, and reliable, edge Uzi." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Uzi

X-Factors:

"First up we have training, and we gave this to the Tigers because they are a disciplined force who carried on a decade's long war, the Chechens lost two wars very rapidly, the Tigers have an 82 to the Chechen's 74. For logistics, both are incredibly crafty at getting weapons, their sidearms and SMG's carry the same round, the Chechens can manufacture their own guns, and the Tigers have an easy supply to the Black Market, we gave both of them an 82. For weapon quality, the Tigers have the money and resoures to get finely crafted, brand new weaponry, the Chechens are making guns from scrap tin, using guns until they are ruined, then dispose of them, and getting them off of dead Russian soldiers, so the Tigers got an 87 to the Chechen's 33. Next is intimidation, and while the Tigers have taken out a few powerful leaders, the Chechens have an entire country in fear of what they'll do next, so we gave the Tigers an 88 to the Chechen's 89. Finally, we have dominance, and the Tigers took this because they've taken out leaders and influenced what happens in Sri Lanka, the Chechens are a threat to Russia but not a very big one, so we gave the Tigers a 93 to the Chechen's 82." Rob explained.

"We have had our most modern match-up to date of the world's most feared groups, let's see how it plays out." Zivon said.

Tigers OOOOO

Chechens ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the forests of Sri Lanka, five Tamil Tigers guarding a compound while waiting for reinforcements, two on the roof, one inside, and two outside, watching the foliage around them. Watching them from binoculars on a hill is a group of Chechens, hoping that destroying a major terrorist organization will bring them more allies. One of them nods at his comrade, who brings forward a PKM, taking aim at a soldier outside the compound. He pulls the trigger and a hail of bullets fall upon him, blowing his head off (Ø). His comrade ducks inside the building and his rooftop allies are quick to respond, firing back with their light machine guns. The Chechens duck down into the forest beneath their hill, but the PKM-armed Chechen collapses to his face, bullets riddling his back (ø). The Chechens move toward the compound, sticking low in the undergrowth and fide the outside unguarded. One of the Chechens creeps up to the open doorway, only to see a Tiger with a pistol pointed at his head, who pulls the trigger and splatters the ground with his brain (ø). The rest of the Chechens charge the compound, with the Tiger retreating deeper into it, hoping to meet up with allies. The only other Tiger on the ground floor fires out the door at the Chechens, who elude his bullets and wait for the sound of his gun going click. It soon does and a Chechen steps from behind the corner, firing several rounds of his Borz into the man's chest (Ø). The Chechens enter the compound with the sounds of a door slamming against a wall from above, two more tigers appearing on a metal catwalk and opening fire, a combination of Uzi and RPD fire disemboweling and lobotomizing two Chechens (ø, ø). The last Chechen dives behind a crate, hands desperately clasped to his PKM. He heard them stepping down the metal-grate stairs. He lowered its legs and took aim over the crate, all but blowing the RPD-armed Tiger in half (Ø). His comrade fires back at the Chechen, several rounds striking his shoulder, sending him flailing back. The Tiger approaches the crate to find his opponent has disappeared, only for a single shot to be fired, the Tiger collapsing with a hole in the back of his skull (Ø). The wounded Chechen stands above him, his Makarov still smoking. He readies to loot the base when a bullet whizzes past his face, spinning him around to find the last Tiger only feet away. He ducks back behind the crate and fires blindly over the crates, hoping to keep his opponent at bay. The Tiger fires back several times as well, but he falls back behind a cement pillar, wondering what his next move will be. Suddenly, he feels hot metal pressed against his temple, the Chechen by his side ready to fire. He pulls the trigger only for an empty click to come out. The Tiger smiles at this and hooks the Chechen by his shirt collar forcing him up against a wall, gun forced up under his chin. The Tiger says, "Inta oru āyutam irukkiṟatu." before pulling the trigger, spraying blood up against the cement wall (ø).

Tiger: Chechen:

Glock 17: 54% Makarov PM: 46%

Uzi: 62% Borz: 38%

RPD: 52% PKM: 48%

2,792 Wins 2,208 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 82 Training: 74

Logistics: 82 Logistics: 82

Weapon Quality: 87 Weapon Quality: 33

Intimidation: 88 Intimidation: 89

Dominance: 93 Dominance: 82

"The reason the Tigers won was because they are a much more organized military unit, able to actually fight a conventional war, where as when the Chechens have it ended disastrously, they are the true definition of a guerilla terrorist force. Also the weapons were a big factor, their Makarov and PKM were "hand-me-down" and had very poor service, and their homemade Borz couldn't be aimed and was basically scrap metal formed into a gun, this was a slaughter." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of post-Roman Empire Europe's greatest rulers:

Charles Martel: The Hammer of the Franks who saved Europe from Muslim conquest.

Vs.

Edward I: The Hammer of the Scots who had William Wallace hanged, drawn, and quartered.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	87. Charles Martel vs Edward I

Charles Martel: The savior of Europe who stymied Moorish advance at Tours…

Vs…

Edward I: English king who ended the first wave of the Scottish Rebellion and dismembered its leader.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is a battle for two generals who shaped the face of Europe as a country and as a military force, we'll look at Charles' Hold Your Ground at Tours and Edward's Immobilize and Encircle at Falkirk." DAM said.

"We also have other factors to look at, both men are very tall for their time and age is another thing we'll see play a factor in the sim, let's look at them now." Scarecrow said.

Charles:

Circa: 723

Age: 44

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Frankish Sword

Francisca

Langseax

Chainmail

Stand Your Ground

Edward:

Circa: 1298

Age: 59

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Broadsword

English Longbow

Bollock Dagger

Chainmail

Immobilize & Encircle

Close Range:

Frankish Sword vs. Broadsword

The teams reviews the tapes of the broadsword and the Viking sword, what the Frankish sword is similar to and functions much like, and the edge is an easy decision. "The broadsword, by Edward's time, was vastly improved from earlier Crusades, it was easier to handle and lighter, so the edge obviously goes to the broadsword." Zivon said.

EDGE: Broadsword

Coming up, a line-breaking axe faces a bow that blots out the sun. Afterward, DAM looks at Charles' Stand Your Ground at Tours and Edward's Immobilize and Encircle at Falkirk. Later, a machete of the Dark Ages faces off against an expletive dagger.

Long Range:

Francisca vs. English Longbow

"Is this really a comparison?! The edge obviously goes to the bow for range, power, and accuracy." DAM said.

EDGE: English Longbow

Battlefield Tactics:

Stand Your Ground vs. Immobilize & Encircle

"What was Charles' approach to the battlefield?" DAM asked the Charles expert.

"His greatest example is where he changed the tide of Muslim conquest forever and saved Europe at Tours." he replied.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "Charles meets a larger Moorish army between the cities of Tours and Poiters, he has his army wait in infantry squares on the top of a hill with the Moorish army, which is almost entirely cavalry, wait at the bottom. For 6 days the armies just stood and watched eachother, with the Moors finally making the move and charge up the hill. Before they can reach the top of the hill, the Moors come under fire from spears and axes being thrown down onto them, escalating what would become a slaughter. The Moors finally reach the top but the squares hold firm and more Moors are cut down in droves, the entire army is without armor as they believe Allah is enough to keep them safe. Their leader Abd ar-Rahman is encircled and killed in the melee, with the Moors eventually abandoning the field in the face of mounting casualties. Charles' slaying at Tours earned him his moniker, Charles Martel, or Charles the Hammer."

"What was Edward's way of winning battles?" DAM asked the Edward expert.

"He used the experiences he gained in the Crusade and his Welsh Conquest, incorporating the longbow perfectly into his army, and countering his enemies' greatest strengths, most notably at Falkirk." he replied.

DAM uses the TouchTable once more. "Edward meets the Scots under William Wallace by a river after Wallace continues to avoid open battle. He quickly has his army encircle them and drive their archers and infantry from the field. But the English infantry and cavalry can't punch a hole in the Scottish schilitrons. Soon, Edward pulls back his main forces and sends his longbowmen forward, raining arrows down in droves onto the Scots, who are too tightly packed to move and are surrounded, with no means of escape. When the Scots numbers are low enough, Edward sends his cavalry into the gaps in the Scottish army and annihilates as many survivors as possible."

So which battlefield tactic gives its general an edge? "Charles may very well have saved Europe from Muslim conquest, but his army was helped by the short comings of his enemies in the respects of lack of armor and poor communications. Edward went in with far greater odds against him, surrounded his foes, and set in motion what would be the end of William Wallace, edge Edward." DAM said.

EDGE: Encircle & Immobilize

Special Weapons:

Langseax vs. Bollock Dagger

"The bollock dagger was a blade common in England for its distinctive guard that looked like, what else, bollocks. The blade starts out as a flat ricasso before broadening out into a three-dimensional diamond shape. It was 13 inches long and weighed .4 of a pound." Dave explained.

The team reviews the tapes of the langseax and the rondel dagger, another blade very similar to the bollock dagger in design and function, and the edge is easily attested to. "It's a machete that can lop off limbs with multiple uses against a smaller dagger that can only stab, edge langseax." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Langseax

Armor:

Chainmail vs. Chainmail

"The armor is the same, only the weapons can prove which is more protective, edge even." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors:

"First up we have strategy, Charles got an 85 and Edward an 88. For battlefield experience, Charles grew up in a culture based on warfare and expansion, Edward had been fighting to secure his kingdom and legacy as one of its greatest, so both generals got a 90 for their long history of warfare. For leadership, Charles was a revered leader for the Franks, having set the foundation for the end of the Dark Ages. Edward, however, had his legacy and leadership come under question on multiple occasions, but still brought prosperity to the island. This was tough but we gave Charles a 91 and Edward an 86. For endurance, both generals are coming to grasps with their age, but Charles is a decade and a half younger so he has just that much more energy, he gets an 82 to Edward's 77." Rob explained.

"This is the closest match-up this season based on the data, let's hit the switch and see who's left standing." Zivon said.

Charles OOOOO

Edward ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in northern France, Edward leading four English soldiers through the flat, open plains south towards Paris. Along their way they find five men running to the top of a hill, forming a tight group as the English approach. Edward sends a soldier up to find out what is going on, the soldier only getting to the top of the hill before he has a flurry of axes is thrown at him, lodging in his stomach, chest, neck, and face (ø). The king sees this and has his men sit back, having two of his archers fire up at the soldiers, both striking two soldiers, one in the throat and one in the chest (Ø, Ø). Charles realizes the uselessness in sitting and waiting and charges ahead with his troops, throwing axes at the English troops, who easily dodge them. This buys the Franks some time to close the distance, one tackling an archer to the ground and slicing his throat open with his langseax (ø). The Frank gets up to his knees as an archer charges at him, a dagger in hand. The Frank jabs his seax up at the archer, digging his blade into the man's stomach. The Englishman begins to crumple to the ground, much to the joy of the grinning Frank. But the archer lets out one last burst of energy and slams the dagger into the Frank's neck, skewering in the left side and out the back right of his neck, blood rushing from the wounds as the archer collapses (ø, Ø). The last two soldiers clash with a spectacle of sparks as their swords collide, both leaning in for a test of strength. The Frank abruptly pulls his sword back, sending the English soldier flopping forward. In mid-fall, the Frank thrusts his sword forward, impaling the Englishman through the neck (ø). He frees his blade, only for a blade to burst through his stomach, ripping up slowly as it spills his intestines, disappearing back into his body. The Frank collapses, cradling his intestines as the blade appears in front of his throat and slides quickly across it, spilling blood like a waterfall down his body (Ø). Edward sheathes his dagger and draws his broadsword as he approaches Charles, who has his sword ready. The two exchange a few test swings before Edward rushes Charles and swings down onto him. Charles parries the shot, the blow sliding harmlessly away from the Frank leader as he bring his sword back and shoots it forward, stabbing the king in the stomach. Edward recoils his stomach, yelling in pain and anger, as he swings his sword around in a circular motion, bringing it down on Charles' shoulder. Charles drops to his knees, holding the stump of his shoulder, looking at his severed arm and sword, still clasped in its hands. He looks at Edward just as he swings his broadsword at him again, beheading the Frankish leader (Ø). Edward shouts his fury as hard as he can before plucking the head from the ground, bringing it back to London for a spike to hold it.

Charles: Edward:

Frankish Sword: 47% Broadsword: 53%

Langseax: 59% Bollock Dagger: 41%

Francisca: 31% English Longbow: 69%

Armor Fail Rate:

Armor: 89% Armor: 80%

2,412 Wins 2,588 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 85 Strategy: 88

Battlefield Experience: 90 Battlefield Experience: 90

Leadership: 91 Leadership: 86

Endurance: 82 Endurance: 77

"Edward won this because his army was able to deal with armies who sat in the defensive thanks to his archers, who played the biggest role in his victory. It was still very close Charles' langseax could stab and slash, along with his ability to fight longer." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's the greatest rivals of World War II who fought on the same side:

George S. Patton: Intense American general who believed he was a reincarnation of history's finest warriors.

Vs.

Bernard Montgomery: Patient British general instrumental in expelling the Fascist forces from North Africa.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	88. George S Patton vs Bernard Montgomery

George S. Patton: Driven American whose tenacity and troop training earned him a four-star rank…

Vs…

Bernard Montgomery: Observant Brit whose defeat of Erwin Rommel's turned the tide of the Second World War.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is the match-up I've always wanted to see, and another Zivon and I are betting on. We have two allies fighting eachother in the exact same time period and probably our closest match to date. We'll look at Patton's Backbreaking Pace at The Bulge and Montgomery's Bombard & Break at El Alamein." DAM said.

"We also have to consider the age of these warriors; they're both nearing 60, as well as their drive to fight. Let's look at their stats." Scarecrow said.

Patton:

Circa: 1945

Age: 59

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

Mark I Trench Knife

M1 Garand

Browning Automatic Rifle

Backbreaking Pace

Montgomery:

Circa: 1942

Age: 55

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Weapons and Tactics:

Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife

Lee-Enfield No. 4

Bren Light Machine Gun

Bombard & Break

Long Range:

Browning Automatic Rifle vs. Bren Light Machine Gun

"The Browning automatic rifle was a light, easy to carry light machine gun that could easily be fired from the shoulder or from the prone position. It was 16 pounds in weight and carried a 20-round box magazine of .30-06's." the Patton expert said.

The team sets up five moving foam torsos 40 yards away, the expert being given one clip to damage all the targets. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires his bullets with near pinpoint precision, several targets having gaping bits of "flesh" missing. "Our targets all have very similar damage that shows me accuracy. Rounds are in the head, chest, neck, and crucial areas of the gun. Out of your 20 rounds, 18 hit, and every hit is either a kill or instant kill, or some or kills in combination." Scarecrow said.

"It is an accurate gun, but it suffers from one major deficiency, it has a small clip size. That is one reason the Bren is superior to the BAR." the Montgomery expert said, producing the gun he was alluding to. "This is the Bren light machine gun; it has a banana magazine on the top so it was easier to load from the prone position. It weighed 22 pounds and fired 30 .303 rounds from that magazine."

The test is set up again with the same rules applying. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires a burst of rounds, tearing through three targets before his firing stops abruptly, the expert yelling, "Jam!"

The expert pulls several times on the cocking handle, finally springing it forward as he blows through the last two targets. "Same type of damage as before, numerous rounds all in vital areas of the body. Out of your 30 rounds, 21 hit." Scarecrow said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "Easy for me, one gun jammed, the other, lighter model could move in and finish you off before you could fix it, edge BAR." DAM said.

"Same here, the BAR is more reliable and comfortable to fire." Zivon said.

"The Bren is more useful in the prone position because of its weight; the BAR is easier to fire from the shoulder and showed more accuracy." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: BAR

Coming up, a game-changing self-loader faces off against the best bolt-action rifle. Afterwards, Patton's Backbreaking Pace goes up against Montgomery's Bombard & Break. Later, a punch-and-stab knife faces off against a paratrooper's best friend.

Mid Range:

M1 Garand vs. Lee-Enfield No. 4

"The M1 is one of the greatest rifles ever made. It was semi-automatic and very easy to quickly reload, it carried 8 .30-06 rounds in an internal clip and, when the final shot was fired from the clip, the clip was ejected, the bolt locked open, and you would reload another clip." the Patton expert said.

The team sets up the next test. The objectives to fire over a cinderblock wall while kneeling at five moving targets and five static from 40 yards away. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert rushes to the first base, getting in the firing position. He takes aim and fires, the first bullet striking a moving dummy in the cheek. Within seconds, the expert has emptied his clip, only two rounds missing their mark. The clip ejects itself and the expert jams the next clip into the open bolt, immediately slamming itself shut. He takes aim again and strikes any targets he missed, missing only one more shot. "Looking at the shots I can see 6 instant kills, 4 mortal wounds, and 3 wounding shots." Scarecrow said.

"But you have 8 rounds and, while the clip we use is only slightly larger, a few bullets can make all the difference in rifles." the Montgomery expert said, producing his rifle. "This is the Lee-Enfield Number 4, the best bolt-action rifle ever made. The action is smooth and you don't have to move your head when you cock it, so you don't have to rediscover your aim. It fired 10 .303 rounds, reloaded in two 5 round clipper strips."

The team sets up the test again with the same rules applying. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert takes aim at his first target, striking a moving target in the throat. After a flurry of bullets and cocking the gun, every target is hit in one round. "Wow, we definitely have accuracy in this gun. I'm seeing 5 kills, 2 mortal wounds, and 3 wounds." Scarecrow said.

So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "I have to go with the Lee-Enfield, the bolt-action is smooth as butter and it showed greater accuracy." Zivon said.

"The Garand is a genius piece of warfare, it ejects its empty clip and it fires semi-automatically." Scarecrow said.

"I like the Lee-Enfield because it has a few more rounds and a bit better accuracy, but the Garand packs a bigger punch and fires faster, plus a faster reload give it my edge." DAM said.

EDGE: M1 Garand

Coming up, Patton's closer at the Bulge faces off against the game changer at El Alamein. Later, a brutal brass and steel brutalizer tries to outperform a favored blade of British special ops.

Battlefield Tactics:

Backbreaking Pace vs. Bombard & Break

"What was Patton's approach to battle?" DAM asked the Patton expert.

"He would have his men move nonstop to cover large amounts of land and kill as many enemies as possible, with no better example than his relief of Bastogne and onward at the battle of the Bulge." he replied.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "The Allied forces are completely caught off guard by Hitler's most desperate bid at blitzkrieg. It creates a huge bulge in the Allied lines, leaving a small group of troops at the key city of Bastogne, which the Nazis want because it holds a large junction of roads. Patton, once the weather has cleared, commands his infantry and armored divisions into the city, punching right through and resupplying the desperate troops. He then leads such a vicious fight that the Germans are now being pressed back from the city, leaving Patton unstoppable of his pursuit north to meet up with another Allied contingent. In doing so, he trapped the German army in a massive double-envelopment."

"What was Montgomery's way of winning battles?" DAM asked the Montgomery expert.

"His greatest moment was at El Alamein, where with quick thinking, he changed the direction of the war." he replied.

DAM recreates the battle once more. "Montgomery begins the battle by firing a massive artillery barrage onto the German forces. His infantry would then clear paths through a massive minefield for their tanks and open up a huge chance to attack the Germans. But this became drastically bogged down, with German tanks quickly closing in for counter-attack. But this was a costly failure, thanks to British artillery and airstrikes nearly wiping them out. After this, Montgomery finally got several lanes ready for tanks to go through and punch into German lines. Realizing they were losing their position, the Germans now ordered a full retreat."

So which tactic gives its general the edge? "Montgomery single-handedly changed the way the war would go, but his approach was slow and confused, he let Rommel get away from what could have been an even greater defeat. Patton, on the other hand, wanted to completely encircle the Germans, but instead left them with only one means of escape. He still led a very daring maneuver that led to the end of World War II, edge Patton." DAM said.

EDGE: Backbreaking Pace

Close Range:

Mark I Trench Knife vs. Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife

"The Mark I trench knife was heavy-duty knife. It had a brass-knuckle grip for punching, a pommel nut to bring down on your enemy's head, and double-edged steel blade to stab with. It was 22 inches long and weighed 1¼ pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up a gel torso for a punch, stab, and slam of the pommel nut. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert brings his fist up and slams it down onto the top of the target's skull, puncturing a small hole in it. He brings it back and hooks the target in the jaw, visibly shatter the jaw. He brings it back again and jams the blade into the target's throat. Our first shot registered at 130 psi, a skull fracture that equated to a hole in the skull, this is going to kill him. For the punch, you didn't hit the mat but I can see this guy's jaw is shattered, not a kill but definitely incapacitating. Finally, a stab in the throat from anything can kill you instantly." Scarecrow said.

"But it is a big, bulky, slow knife. That's why we used a faster, more lethal knife that can get between your ribs and slash as well." the Montgomery expert said.

"The FS fighting knife was a stiletto-like knife that was small enough to pierce between bones and get to your vitals but it could also slash very well. It was 12 inches long and weighed half a pound." Dave explained.

The team looks at tests of similar blades and the edge is a clear-cut decision. "The FS knife can kill you quickly, but for the brutality and options the M1 knife offers, it's no contest, edge trench knife." DAM said.

EDGE: Mark I Trench Knife

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, we gave Patton a 94 and Montgomery an 87. For operational experience, both generals have served all over Europe, Montgomery served in Africa and Patton served in Mexico, so both generals get a 93. For troop training, Patton's men did not quit until they were badly wounded or killed, Montgomery's troops would, at times, disobey his orders to protect themselves, but it was close with Patton's 97 to Montgomery's 92. For audacity, Patton was a vulgar man who correctly predicted how quickly he could march an army to Bastogne against the judgment of his superiors; he gets a 96 to Montgomery's 87. For initiative, Patton always was on the attack and would always make the first move, Montgomery would wait for that opportune moment, and Patton got a 93 to Montgomery's 74." Rob explained.

"This is the match-up I've always wanted to see, let's hit the switch." DAM said.

Patton OOOOO

Montgomery ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the snowed-in city of Bastogne, several houses destroyed and craters filling the earth. George S. Patton has fortified his men into one house by the fireplace, keeping them warm and feeding them. One of his men his keeping an eye out upstairs, his rifle aimed out the window for any intruders. But unbeknownst to him, Bernard Montgomery and four 8th army soldiers have already noticed him. The British general orders one of his men forward, taking aim with his Lee-Enfield and firing, the bullet passing through the American's skull (Ø). Patton charges upstairs to find his soldier dead, cussing the whole way back as he orders his men out the door to find whoever did this. Patton pulls a soldier back at his side as he spots Monty and his troops, ordering him to fire. The soldier aims his BAR at the group and opens fire, driving a dozen holes into a British soldier who stood up to fire at him (ø). However, the America's body quickly ruptures with holes and bloody splatters the ground (Ø). But as the Brit takes aim at Patton, his gun jams. He tries desperately to free it, but Patton fires his rifle at the British soldier, sending the round through his neck (ø). Montgomery orders his remaining troops to retreat, while Patton vigorously orders his forward. As Patton and his men get to the top of a hill, they find a British soldier lying on the other side, opening fire with his Bren. They dodge their way out of his line of fire as soldier lugs his gun up the hill, only to be blasted back down by the fire of an American's BAR (ø). The trio then comes under fire from their rear, another British soldier charging up with his Lee-Enfield and firing at them, the first shot passing through the back of an American's skull (Ø). He takes aim at the other American, who has just turned around and aimed, and fires a round into his gut, dropping him to his gut. The Brit takes aim at Patton but a blinding series of shots ring out, the Brit flopping over with .30-06 rounds through his chest, stomach, and head (ø, Ø). Patton looks down at his exsanguinating troop before he turns to the sound of his slow-clapping nemesis. "Ready for a go at it, old boy?" Montgomery asks.

"Come here you fuckin' little shit wit and I'll show you how ready I am!" Patton roars.

Both men draw their knives and advance at one another, keeping just enough of a safe distance between them. Patton makes the first strike, stabbing down at Montgomery, who jukes out of the way. But Patton backhands his knife at Montgomery, jabbing him in the ribs with the pommel nut. Montgomery grits in pain as he shoots his knife forward, stabbing Patton in his non-knife bicep, sending him trotting back, his back at Montgomery. Monty moves in, spinning Patton around, his knife raised to slash his throat. Patton ducked back just in time for the strike to miss his throat, but his right cheek is deeply cut and bleeding dark blood. Monty lunges at Patton once more, his knife ready to be brought down on his skull. He slams the point of the knife into Patton's helmet, just getting through but not touching Patton. Patton inverts the grip on his knife and digs it into Monty's gut, doubling his enemy over onto the American's shoulder. He holds Monty by the throat and unleashes a vicious right hook, crumpling his jaw inward and splattering blood across the snow. He brings it up again and slams the pommel nut onto his skull, cracking his skull and fully dazing the British commander. "What was my motto, Monty?" Patton said, holding his enemy up by his shoulder and placing his hand onto Monty's groin. "We aren't holding a goddamn thing, except the enemies BALLS!" Patton shouted, squeezing Monty's testicles hard enough to nearly bring him out of his daze. "We're gonna hold his balls while we kick him in the ass, we're gonna TWIST his balls and kick the shit out of him! But you know how the speech really was supposed to end? We castrate them."

With that Patton jammed his knife up into Monty's manhood, quickly dragging it from one side to the other until the fuzzy peach dropped out of the bottom of Monty's pants, along with a cascade of blood. Monty howls in pain as Patton brings his knife up once more and jams it through his throat, silencing his annoying ally (ø). Patton wiped the blood off on his coat, sheathed his knife, and walked away, muttering, "Goddamn midget, now I'm gonna need stitches."

Patton: Montgomery:

Mark I Trench Knife: 54% Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife: 46%

M1 Garand: 59% Lee-Enfield No. 4: 41%

Browning Automatic Rifle: 65% Bren Light Machine Gun: 35%

2,702 Wins 2,298 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 94 Strategy: 87

Operational Experience: 93 Operational Experience: 93

Troop Training: 97 Troop Training: 92

Audacity: 96 Audacity: 87

Initiative: 93 Initiative: 74

"The reason Patton won was because he just out-classed Montgomery nearly every way, he was quicker to attack, had better, more reliable weapons, and was an actual fighter, he's killed men on his own. The X-factors were also a major winner for Patton, as he owned most of them with his soldier upbringing." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's the most brutal generals of Africa:

Shaka Zulu: Murderous chief who was responsible for innumerous deaths due to his brilliant military reforms.

Vs.

Hamilcar Barca: The lightning fighter of Carthage whose brilliance was only outmatched by his shear ruthlessness.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**There you have it Marley; hopefully the brutality scale has been stepped up a notch or two.**


	89. Hamilcar Barca vs Shaka Zulu

Hamilcar Barca: Brutal Carthaginian general whose hostility and hatred of Rome passed down to his son…

Vs…

Shaka Zulu: Revolutionary Zulu leader whose brilliant tactics carved out one of Africa's greatest empires.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"These are the two most brutal generals Africa has produced; both have very little remorse, kill on a whim, and are very driven in their causes." DAM said.

"As always, let's start with the make-up of both warriors." Scarecrow said.

Hamilcar:

Circa: 238 BC

Age: 37

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Xiphos

Dory

Xyele

Linothorax

Shaka:

Circa: 1826

Age: 39

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Zulu Axe

Iklwa

Knobkerrie

Ishlangu

Special Weapons:

Xyele vs. Knobkerrie

"The xyele was a short, sickle-like sword used for the devastating cuts and stabs such a short iron blade could make. It was 12 inches long and weighed 1½ pounds." Dave explained.

The team compares tapes and stats of blades similar to the xyele and the knobkerrie, but the edge is an easy decision. "The xyele is a sword; it can get more damage in more quickly with more options, edge xyele." Scarecrow said.

Coming up, two of history's most legendary spears set eachother up for the killing blow. Later, a close range short sword tries to out duel a brutal war axe.

Mid Range:

Dory vs. Iklwa

The team sets up another gel torso in the linothorax for one stab. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert plunges the spear ahead, puncturing through the armor and the target's chest. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "This is a clean shot, right through the armor and into the sternum, you'd hit the aorta with this, that is a messy but instant kill."

The team reviews the tapes of the dory and the demonstrations are not as decisive in bringing the group together. "The dory is longer, but other than that there are no differences between the two, edge even." Scarecrow said.

"I have to go with the dory, it has the length, but it also has two heads to it." DAM said.

"I disagree; the Zulu are very fast, combined with the iklwa's small size and armor penetrating capabilities, edge iklwa." Zivon said.

EDGE: Iklwa

Close Range:

Xiphos vs. Zulu Axe

The team reviews the two tapes and the edge is an easy, and surprising, decision. "The Zulu axe has devastation and reach on its side, but I don't see it getting through the linothorax based on the numbers, the xiphos has next to nothing to get through and is a heck of a lot faster, edge xiphos." Zivon said.

EDGE: Xiphos

Armor:

Linothorax vs. Ishlangu Shield

"Linothorax is actual armor, the shield can be maneuvered around or dropped, plus it is fairly flimsy, edge linothorax." Scarecrow said.

"Barca is wearing armor, not just holding a piece of cowhide in front of him, edge Barca." Zivon said.

"There's nothing else for me to add here, edge linothorax." DAM said.

EDGE: Hamilcar Barca

X-Factors:

"First up we have strategy, and Shaka took this because he revolutionized warfare for the Zulus, Hamilcar had notable victories but with no real reform or change to them, so we gave Shaka an 89 to Hamilcar's 84. For ferocity, this is very close, but Shaka is very intent on earning retribution for the mistreatment he suffered as a child on his enemies, he gets a 92 to Hamilcar's 91. For intimidation, Shaka was notable for slaughtering his enemies, but Hamilcar was the Vlad the Impaler of his time, he had men crucified, crushed by elephants, or dismembered, we gave Shaka a 90 to Hamilcar's 93. For remorse, both of these warriors have no regard for human life except those closest to them, both have slaughtered and brutalized their opponents, both warriors get a 22." Rob explained.

"We have all the data we need, let's see who the deadliest warrior of Africa is." Zivon said.

Shaka OOOOO

Hamilcar ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the arid scrubland of southern Tunisia. Hamilcar Barca and four Carthaginian soldiers watch as a group of crucified mercenaries bake in the heat. He orders his men back to camp, marching through the sweltering scrub. However, they find the camp completely trashed, their tents slashed to ribbons. Searching for the culprits, Hamilcar finds a single man in an intact tent, a short spear in his hand. Hamilcar sneaks up behind the man, unsheathing his xiphos, and grabs the Zulu by his mouth, slitting his throat in the next motion (Ø). Hamilcar exits the tent to the sounds of men nearby shouting, "ZULU!" He and his men find the source of the shouting, two men, one being Shaka himself, and waiving their weapons. Hamilcar orders his men forward, ready to hack apart to the two men, when two more spring up from their flanks, rushing at them. Before they can react, the two Zulu warriors are on top of them, the Carthaginian on the right has his skull crushed by the swing of a wooden club, and the one on the left has his arm amputated by the swing of an axe, then repeatedly hacked with the axe (ø, ø). But before the latter can recover his axe, the next Carthaginian drives his spear forward, skewering the Zulu's chest (Ø). The other Zulu flings his knobkerrie at the Carthaginian next to his last victim. The Carthaginian easily ducks this but the Zulu has his iklwa ready, jamming it into his throat (ø). But as he frees his blade, Hamilcar grabs him by the shoulder, spinning him around and stabbing his xyele through the crown of his skull (Ø). The last Carthaginian charges at Shaka, hurling his spear at the Zulu king as he neared them. Shaka and his soldier roll out of the way, but the Zulu warrior is tackled by the Carthaginian, who promptly buries his xiphos into the Zulu's stomach (Ø). But before he can rise, Shaka is already behind him, impaling the base of his skull with his iklwa (ø). Shaka turns to a charging Hamilcar, his xyele darting forward. Shaka narrowly arches his body out of the swords reach and he slashes at Hamilcar, cutting through his forehead, over his eyelid, and down his cheek. Hamilcar retaliates by backhanding his sword across Shaka's chest, slicing him open but not sending him back. Shaka thrusts his spear forward again, going through the linothorax and into Hamilcar's abdomen, sending him stumbling back. Shaka changes his grip to stab down on Hamilcar, leaping into the air and onto Hamilcar. But Shaka collapses back to the ground, a large stab mark in his stomach. Hamilcar kneels beside his wounded adversary and stabs his sword through Shaka's chest, dragging it down to the sounds of cracking ribs. Shaka's last image is Hamilcar's hand digging into his chest cavity and grabbing his heart, ripping it out (Ø). Hamilcar raises the heart in the air and shouts for Carthage, before looking around and taking a bite of the raw heart.

Shaka: Hamilcar:

Zulu Axe: 48% Xiphos: 52%

Iklwa: 52% Dory: 48%

Knobkerrie: 42% Xyele: 58%

Armor Fail Rate:

No Armor Armor: 12%

Shield: 89% No Shield

2,403 Wins 2,597 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 89 Strategy: 84

Ferocity: 92 Ferocity: 91

Intimidation: 90 Intimidation: 93

Remorse: 22 Remorse: 22

"The reason Hamilcar won was because his xiphos was faster to use, his xyele provided more lethal damage more quickly than the knobkerrie, and his armor held more often. But it was close as Shaka had many key X-factors, more disciplined troops, and a faster spear his troops were extensively trained in." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the greatest black powder marksmen:

Russian Streltsy: The famed force formed by Ivan the Terrible to facilitate his needs to expand the Russian Empire.

Vs.

English Musketeer: The main body of the English army during the English Civil War who mounted casualties on both sides.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?

**Alright, back on track, sorry guys. I had graduation last week and a ton of parties to go to, including my own. This unannounced mid-season break came perfectly though, as we were halfway done with the season as of Patton vs. Montgomery. Speaking of which, I'd like to thank El Alamein for one of the best reviews I've gotten. I welcome constructive criticism and love answering questions, which I will do now:**

**As for why Patton won, he was a much faster acting general, waiting so long, as in the case of Montgomery, would facilitate him making a massively successful, decisive maneuver. El Alamein was a turning point in the war, no doubt, but I see it as a great start but a sloppy, a slow middle and hasty, lucky end. If Rommel were less ill and used his lightning fast vehicular warfare as he had been doing, Monty would have been defeated. As for the Bulge, we can say that, looking back, the Nazis were defeated. But at the time, they seemed very much alive and on the verge of winning and, if they had won, the war would be extended by several more years with countless more casualties. As for the troops, I looked at unwillingness to comply. Yes, Patton hit his troops, something I do not condone, but his men followed his every order and moved at his incessant pace. Even Montgomery's tank commanders were unwilling to move through heavy fire of anti-tank guns and minefields, Patton's men would have no choice but to move after they cleared a path (I read of their noncompliance in several books, including Battle by RG Grant). I don't portray Montgomery as a dumb clown, tea sucking Brit, or anything less than a man; the latter was just a way of me competing with MarleyTucker in his brutality challenge. As for his aggression getting him killed, the car accident Patton was in was a freak accident that everyone but him survived, nothing else. I have read yours and it is a fine, funny read. I appreciate your criticism and welcome your further readership and reviews, thank you.**


	90. Russian Streltsy vs English Musketeer

Russian Streltsy: The arquebusiers of the Russian Empire whose proficiency in firearms made them nearly unbeatable…

Vs…

English Musketeer: The mass firing infantry of the English Parliament who battered their enemies with a rain of bullets.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is the ultimate match up for the black powder era, the two warriors most proficient in its use, as well as the weapons they carried along when things got close." DAM said.

"Let's start it off with the tale of the tape." Scarecrow said.

Streltsy:

Circa: 1552

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Weapons and Armor:

Sablia

Bardiche

Pischal

Fluted Helmet

Plated Mail

Musketeer:

Circa: 1650

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Weapons:

Gunner's Stiletto

Plug Bayonet

Matchlock Musket

Close Range:

Sablia vs. Gunner's Stiletto

"The gunner's stiletto was the essential tool of musketeers and artillerymen on the battlefield, from cleaning the bores of guns to cleaning the touch hole of a cannon. It also had a pyramid-shaped blade for another extent of damage. In all, the stiletto was 13½ inches long and weighed 6 ounces." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso in the mail armor of the streltsy for one stab. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert drives his dagger forward, slicing through a few pieces of mail as it punctures deep into the chest. Scarecrow removes the armor and says, "A clean kill shot, right through the bottom of the heart, he's dead before he hits the ground."

The team reviews the tapes of the sablia and the edge is a one-sided decision. "The sablia takes this by a long shot, it has reach, more options, and more kill ability." Zivon said.

EDGE: Sablia

Mid Range:

Bardiche vs. Plug Bayonet

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons and the edge is an even easier one. "The bardiche will rip the musketeer in half; the bayonet also has to get in its reach to get through the armor of the streltsy, edge bardiche." DAM said.

EDGE: Bardiche

Long Range:

Pischal vs. Matchlock Musket

The team reviews the tapes of both weapons and the edge is not as easily decided upon. "The matchlock musket gets my edge as it seems to pack just a bit bigger punch." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the pischal can reload faster on the second reload and it already has a weapon ready as the firing stand, edge pischal." DAM said.

"From what I'm seeing in recent tests, the matchlock musket was so widely produced that many troops, including the English, could be trained to fire very accurately and reload very quickly, as opposed to the limited production of the pischal, edge musket." Zivon said.

EDGE: Matchlock Musket

Armor:

Fluted Helmet and Plated Mail vs. Nothing

"Already decided time and again, something beats nothing." Zivon said.

EDGE: Streltsy

X-Factors:

"First up we have training, the streltsy take this because they are trained with a variety of weapons besides muskets, and they earned an 85 to the musketeer's 83. For ferocity, the streltsy were beating warriors like the Mongols and Cossacks, very hard people to beat, and massacred cities during Oprichnina, they get an 89 to the musketeer's 80. For loyalty, the streltsy could be loyal but Ivan the Terrible's instability often made it hard for them to fully trust him, while the musketeers were loyal to there side of the war, so we gave the streltsy an 81 to the musketeer's 88. For formation, the streltsy did have a few basic firing tactics, but the English had several, from standard volley fire to walls of bullets, and the streltsy gets an 84 to the English 90." Rob explained.

"We've got the two greatest warriors of the black powder era; let's see who comes out on top." Scarecrow said.

Streltsy OOOOO

Musketeer ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in western Russia as five streltsy rummage through the house of another defeated group of boyars. Upon exiting, the men find a group of redcoat-clad soldiers before them, all in a line with muskets pointed at them. The men attempt to get ready to ready their own muskets but the English fire first, but only two men are hit, one in the forehead and the other through his chest (Ø, Ø). The streltsy have their muskets ready and return fire, ripping through two Englishmen, one is hit in the chest and one has two bullets hit each side of his neck, his head rolling off his shoulders (ø, ø). The Englishmen attempt to reload but the Russians have already done so, firing at them once more and completely obliterate the head of one musketeer (ø). The musketeers retreat down a hillside and into through a stream near a thicket. The streltsy give chase, reaching the stream as a musketeer jumps out of the overgrown grass, smacking a streltsy in the face before burying his bayonet into his gut (Ø). Another streltsy charges him with his saber raised, but the musketeer drops his gun and draws a dagger, catching the Russian's arm and drives his dagger upward, impaling the streltsy through the bottom of his jaw and out the top of his skull (Ø). He shoves the streltsy to the ground and turns to see the last Russian charging at him, swinging his bardiche at him and bisecting him just above the hips (ø). Before he can turn, a musketeer leaps onto his back, stabbing him in the shoulder with his dagger. The streltsy flips the Englishman over his shoulder and draws his saber with his good arm. The musketeer gets to his feet and jabs at the streltsy, who grabs his arm and swings for the Englishman's head. The musketeer, however, ducks the swing and lands an uppercut on the Russian, sending him sprawling back. Ready to finish the fight, the musketeer inverts the grip on his dagger and moves in, reaching for the streltsy with one hand. The streltsy is still very much in the fight, swinging at the musketeer's hand and cutting off all of his fingers. The musketeer drops to his knees, gripping his wrist and screaming, and looks up just in time to see the streltsy in front of him; saber swung full force at his face (ø). The streltsy struggles to free the blade from his opponent's skull, but finally does so and raises it in the air.

Streltsy: Musketeer:

Sablia: 60% Gunner's Stiletto: 40%

Bardiche: 53% Plug Bayonet: 47%

Pischal: 58% Matchlock Musket: 42%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 7% No Helmet

Armor: 79% No Armor

2,724 Wins 2,276 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 85 Training: 83

Ferocity: 89 Ferocity: 80

Loyalty: 81 Loyalty: 88

Formation: 84 Formation: 90

"Though the tests and X-factors made this seem like a close match up, the streltsy won because they've fought a much wider range of enemies. The weapons were all on the streltsy's side as well, whether it is because of reach, options, kill ability, reload time, or accuracy. Plus, a little armor made it tougher at close range." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the United States' most vicious and hated groups:

Ku Klux Klan: White supremacists whose terrifying robes and brutal tactics oppressed blacks, Jews, and Catholics.

Vs.

Hell's Angels: The outlaw biker gang who've done everything from gang wars to drug trafficking.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	91. Ku Klux Klan vs Hell's Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not condone or endorse anything any of these groups have done (except what the Angels are doing to Westboro). The fight contains offensive language, just a warning.**

Ku Klux Klan: The racist hate group whose formation kept freed slaves out of the poles and continues to persecute them to this day…

Vs.

Hell's Angels: The most infamous biker gang who leave behind a trail of destruction, booze, and violence wherever they go.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"This is probably the most controversial match up to date; the two most hated and feared groups in America, but we're having them in their heyday. They are still very much active today, always making the front page with whatever antics they get into." DAM said.

"As always, let's start with the tale of the tape." Scarecrow said.

Klan:

Circa: 1950

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Weapons:

Baseball Bat

Double-Barrel Shotgun

Thompson's Submachine Gun

Angels:

Circa: 1990

Height: 6'

Weight: 195 lbs.

Weapons:

Ball Peen Hammer

Sawed-Off Remington 870

AR-15

Long Range:

Thompson's Submachine Gun vs. AR-15

"The Tommy gun was the gun the clan wanted when they wanted people dead by the truckload. It carried a 50 round drum barrel and shot the .45" the Klan expert said.

The team sets up a test for the expert, 3 moving targets and one pop-up. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert lays on the trigger, bringing his gun back and forth as he sprayed bullets, peppering the targets. The last target shot up and was met the even more lead, until the gun gave a few rapid succession of clicks. "Wow, clip size matters more than accuracy, but in the case of these rounds you've got killing potential as well. Everyone here is dead." Scarecrow said.

"There's a reason this isn't in use, its spray and pray, the gun I have is actually made for modern combat." the Angels expert said, producing his AR-15. "This is the AR-15, a gun the Angels got from a gun store or off the Black Market. It has a varying clip size and can be fired automatically or semi-automatically. This one has a 20 round box magazine of 5.56 NATO."

The team sets up a new test for the expert, a "bar" is set up with four targets, two moving and two static, and move in and kill the main target inside. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert, in a prone position, takes aim and fires one shot, sending a round through the first moving targets head. Taking aim at the next one, he sends to rounds through its chest. Finally, he puts a round in each of the static targets heads before moving in, shooting the mannequin target as it turned around, spraying bullets into its back, chest, stomach, and head. "Once again, bullets in the brain, heart, both of these guys are headshots, and the guy inside has them in his kidneys, intestines, aorta, heart, lungs, and brain, they're all dead instantly." Scarecrow said.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "It may have less than half the clip size, but the AR-15 makes up for it in accuracy and range, edge AR-15." Zivon said.

"The Tommy gun has more to put out, but for a bit more modern ingenuity and precision I give it to the AR-15." Scarecrow said.

"The Tommy gun just isn't meant for accuracy and range, the AR-15 can function as everything from a sniper to a shotgun, edge AR-15." DAM said.

EDGE: AR-15

Coming up, these two warriors take out their hand cannons to blast for an edge. Later, a piece of a national pastime goes up against a hammer used to shape metal.

Mid Range:

Double-Barrel Shotgun vs. Sawed-Off Remington 870

"The double-barrel shotgun is a 12 gauge, break-action shotgun that could fire the two shells very quickly, making it very favored for its fire rate and damage potential." the Klan expert said.

"The Remington 870 is a reliable pump-action shotgun that held 7 shells in the tubular magazine with one in the chamber. The reason it's sawed-off is easier conceilability and it disperses the spread of buckshot even more, hitting more targets." the Angels expert said.

The team sets up 10 dummies, five for each expert to shoot at simultaneously with their opponent at their side. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert blast the first two targets, riddling small holes over their targets and even punching large gaping holes in them. However, the Klan expert has to break open his gun to reload as the Angles expert keeps firing, taking at all the targets as the Klan expert takes aim, drilling the next two targets. He reloads one more time and blasts his last target, Zivon saying, "The time for the Klan was 16 seconds, only 9 seconds for the Angels."

Scarecrow inspected all of the targets, every one being dead. But the edge was an easy decision? "The 870 doesn't need to be reloaded as often and, from the tests, the spread hit more than one target, edge sawed-off." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Sawed-Off Remington 870

Close Range:

Baseball Bat vs. Ball Peen Hammer

"The baseball bat is the tool for America's pastime, so the Klan got their hands on this relatively easily, using it to break bone and maul people. This one is made of ash, just over 2 pounds in weight, and is 3 feet long." the Klan expert said.

The team sets up a pig carcass for a swing at the back and a gel torso to swing at the skull. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert brings the bat back and swings away, the hard whack against flesh echoing throughout the fight club. He moves the gel torso and swing down onto hit, crushing the skull downward. He swings down again and the skull pops open, brain matter and blood falling onto the floor. "The first one was massive, this guy's back is broken, not a kill but he's incapacitated. The next one was a massive skull fracture, brain contusion, and the torque on the neck could lead to paralysis or death. The next one is just overkill; he's dead no matter what." Scarecrow said.

"Well, you've got a basic club, something that works for the time period you guys live in. But for the Angels, we wanted something small, easy to get, and more than made up for that in damage." the Angels expert said, producing his hammer. "This is the ball peen hammer; it has a ball-shaped head opposite the main, cylindrical head used to shape metal. It was 1 foot long and weighed 1 pound."

The team sets up a gel torso for the expert to swing at with both ends. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams the ball end of the hammer onto the skull, denting it inward. He spins the hammer around and slams the other end onto the same spot, driving the point down into the brain. "The first shot registered over 200 psi, a clear skull fracture and brain contusion, and the next shot went through the skull, he's dead two times over" Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "I have to go with the hammer, it has a forged-steel head and can shape metal, plus it can get in closer." DAM said.

"The bat swung faster and caused more trauma over more of the body, edge bat." Zivon said.

"I have to go with the baseball bat, it has more swing range and generated enough force to cause internal injuries anywhere in the body." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Baseball Bat

X-Factors:

"For training, the Klan was mostly disgruntled men who took up arms in the 50's, the Angels often had soldiers in their ranks, we gave the Klan a 54 to the Angels' 77. For intimidation, the Angels absolutely demolish their enemies by beating them with hammers until they're at death's door, but the Klan burns crosses and dresses in clothing where you can only see their eyes, they got a 93 to the Angel's 88. For ferocity, both warriors are committed to their causes, whether it be the dominant race or dominant gang, both warriors get a 90. Finally, we have dominance, and the Klan takes this as they ruled politics and way of life back in the early 20th century, but they had a little resurgence in the 50's, but it was close with the Klan's 92 to the Angels' 89." Rob explained.

"We have the two most hated groups of people to date, let's hit the switch to see who comes out a little less from the bottom of humanity." Zivon said.

Klan OOOOO

Angels ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in a meth shed in a desert in America as night descends, four Hell's Angels sitting around a bloodied Klansman. Finally, a bald Angel puts a shotgun to his head and says, "Alright, listen you racist pig, tell us where Shawn is and we'll let you go."

The Klansman laughs, spits blood against the inside of his hood, and says, "Oh, don't worry, you'll see your boy soon enough, useless bunch of nigger lovers…"

With that, the Angel can take no more and fires his shotgun at pointblank range, carving a round hole through the Klansman's already hollow head (Ø). From outside the shed, they can hear the screams of their comrade. The Angels burst outside to find four other Klansman before a burning cross, their ally strapped to it. The Angels only watch in horror as a Klansman in a green robe points a Tommy gun at their ally and puts him out of his misery, peppering him with rounds (ø). The Angel leader roars in anger and takes the rifle from his fellow Angel and opens fire on the Klan, riddling the back and skull of one Klansman (Ø). The lead Klansman turns to look at the Angels, yelling to his followers, "Shit, the niggers got some masters, run!"

With that the Klan disperses into the night, the Angels pursuing them through the desert and into a thicket of cacti. The Angels disperse to check through the thicket, looking for the ghosts who had murdered an Angel. One angel comes to a dead end of Saguaro, only to have cold barrel put to the back of his head, the lead Klansman pulling the trigger on his shotgun and blowing the top of the Angel's head off (ø). The other Angels hear this and try to find their way to the site of the shooting, but one Angel finds the Klan leader first and has a hole blown through abdomen (ø). The Angels leader hears the blast nearby and tries to move towards it, but a machine gun roars to life from behind the cacti next to him, tearing through the wall of vegetation. The Angel charges ahead of the gunfire, bullets and bits of cacti exploding behind him. Finally, the fire ceases and he hops over the mulched cacti, firing several rounds into the chest and finally the head of his attacker (Ø). But he hears a Klansmen cock a gun behind him and drops his rifle, raising his hands in the air out of habit. "Look at that moustache on you, boy." the Klansman said, "You must be a real liberal faggot by the looks of it, getting all the dick from yer nigger friends."

Suddenly, a loud bang comes from behind both of them, the Angel leader's back is sprayed with blood as the Klansman crumbles to the ground, holding his bloodied gut as the other Angel puts the shotgun to his head and fires, completely obliterating his skull (Ø). The Angel leader turns around in time to see the Klan leader behind them, his Tommy gun aimed at them. The leader hits the deck as the leader fires at the other Angel, peppering his entire body with bullets until he runs out of bullets (ø). The Angel gets to his feet and grabs his hammer as the Klansman grabs a bat from his dead comrade. The Angel makes the first move, charging the Klansman and taking him up on his shoulder and ramming him back-first into a cactus. The Klansman roars in pain and yells, "Put me down you yuppie faggot!"

The Angel takes a few steps back and rams him into the cactus again, topping it over to another groan from the Klan leader. He retaliates by cracking his bat across the Angel's back. The Angel drops to his knees as the Klansman brings his bat up and slams it down on the Angel's shoulder, completely shattering it and popping it out of the socket. He brings the bat up again to finish the job but the Angel acts first, slamming the hammer into his opponent's foot, smashing it. The Klansman howls in pain and drops his bat, hopping around and holding his foot as the Angel rises. The biker spins the Klansman around and slams the hammer into his forehead, stunning the backwoods bigot. He shoves the Klansman to the ground and relentlessly slams the hammer into his head, the hood turning dark red as the Angel turned the Klansman's face, brain, and skull to pulp (Ø). The Angel gets to his feet, holding his shoulder as he shuffles back to the shed, taking a seat and sighing. His phone begins to vibrate on the desk and he answers, jumping up and shouting, "Trevor did what?!"

Klan: Angels:

Baseball Bat: 53% Ball Peen Hammer: 47%

Thompson's Submachine Gun: 43% AR-15: 57%

Double-Barrel Shotgun: 48% Sawed-Off Remington 870: 52%

2,317 Wins 2,683 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 54 Training: 77

Intimidation: 93 Intimidation: 88

Ferocity: 90 Ferocity: 90

Domination: 92 Domination: 89

"The reason the Angels won was because they had much more modern firearms that had either more accuracy or reloaded much faster. But it was close because of the Klan's scare tactics and the fact they had many of the X-factors." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's the two greatest enemies of the Roman Empire from beginning and end:

Arminius: Germanic mercenary who betrayed the Romans, led them into an ambush, and drove elderly Augustus Caesar mad.

Vs.

Fritigern: Gothic general whose last stand turned into one of the greatest defeats of the Roman Empire, spelling its end.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	92. Arminius vs Fritigern

Arminius: Germanic chieftain who led Roman legions to the slaughterhouse, ending any hopes of Rome controlling the Germanic Frontier…

Vs…

Fritigern: Gothic leader who avenged the mistreatment of his people by handing Rome its worst defeat in centuries, initiating the Dark Ages.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"These two combatants are Rome's worst nightmares, one threatened it in its early stages of existence, and the other catalyzed its doom. We'll look at their most stunning victories, Arminius' Hit and Run at Teutoburg Forest versus Fritigern's Cavalry Counterattack at Adrianople." DAM said.

"We also have to consider, for their time, these men live in tribes of giants, very strong, very fit, and very deadly, let's see that in their stats now." Scarecrow said.

Arminius:

Circa: 9 AD

Age: 27

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Spatha

Framea

Throwing Axe

Gallic Helmet

Lorica Hamata

Wooden Shield

Hit & Run

Fritigern:

Circa: 378 AD

Age: ?

Height: 6'

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons, Armor, & Tactics:

Migration Period Sword

Cavalry Lance

Javelin

Iron Helmet

Chainmail

Wooden Shield

Cavalry Counterattack

Long Range:

Throwing Axe vs. Javelin

The team reviews the tapes of the hatchet, Francisca, and javelin and the edge is an easy decision. "The axe can punch through armor at long and short range; the javelin is not nearly as effective or fast, edge axe." DAM said.

EDGE: Throwing Axe

Coming up, these two nightmares of Rome try to skewer eachother with their spears. Afterwards, Arminius' deceptive Hit & Run is compared to Fritigern's cataclysmic Cavalry Countercharge. Later, the predecessors of the Viking sword are unsheathed for a barbarous test.

Mid Range:

Framea vs. Cavalry Lance

"The Framea was an iron Germanic spear used as either a spear, a projectile, or even, thanks to the Germanics' way of using the spear, as a long shafted sword. It was 6 feet long and weighed 2 pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up an armored pig carcass for the expert to throw his spear and slash at the target. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert throws the spear forward, going through the armor and the blade burying itself in the pig's abdomen. The expert retrieves the spear and swings it around his head, slamming the sharpened edge into the pig's neck. "The first shot is dead center of the body; you'll hit the aorta and kill instantly. The next one got into the neck by a few inches, severing the carotid artery and jugulars, a very quick but messy kill." Scarecrow said.

The team looks at spears and lances similar to Fritigern's and the edge is not easily come upon. "The lance has one simple use, be a spear. The Framea is too complicated and flimsy to be used as a sword, edge cavalry lance." Scarecrow said.

"I disagree, the Germanic tribes are very skilled with the use of spears in small-scale combat, plus this is an infantry battle, so the lance will be less effective, edge Framea." Zivon said.

"I have to agree with Scarecrow, the Framea does have some duel purpose, but one simple use in my book trumps any overly-sophisticated methods, edge cavalry lance." DAM said.

EDGE: Cavalry Lance

Coming up, Arminius' treachery at Teutoburg Forest is stacked up against Fritigern's demolition at Adrianople. Later, the swords with the greatest influence in military history are brought out to butcher their enemies.

Battlefield Tactics:

Hit & Run vs. Cavalry Counterattack

"What was Arminius' key to winning battles?" DAM asked the Arminius expert.

"He used the Romans' trust against them, his troops' knowledge of terrain, and the environment to destroy legions at Teutoburg Forest." he replied.

DAM uses the TouchTable to recreate the battle. "The Roman army under Quinctilius Varus is attempting to move to their winter quarters, being led there by auxiliary Cherusci tribesmen and their leader Arminius. He led the Romans into the Teutoburg Forest, which had been bogged down by heavy rain, which made their formation into a long, disorganized line. Eventually, Arminius and his German allies abandon the Romans, leaving them lost and without direction. Over a period of days, Arminius and his allies pick of the Roman line by attacking at random then receding back into the forest before reinforcements arrived. Finally, the Germanics fully overran the Romans at a small opening, completely destroying the army and, upon hearing of the disaster, elderly Augustus was said to have pounded his head against the walls of his palace and wailed, "Varus, give me back my legions!" Years later, Romans would find bones and skulls of their massacred allies nailed to trees."

"What did Fritigern do to ensure victory?" DAM asked the Fritigern expert.

"He used cover and his men's nature to protect their families and belongings while waiting for cavalry reinforcements at Adrianople." he explained.

DAM uses the TouchTable once more to reenact the battle. "Before the battle began, Gothic cavalry was sent on a scouting mission to forage for food and supplies. Roman general Valens, who had previously left Constantinople without reinforcements, saw an opening and marched towards the Gothic camp, surrounded by a ditch and wagons. The Romans were bogged down by the heat and not in battle formation, so Valens accepted Fritigern's attempt at a parley. Soon though, fighting broke out and Valens ordered a general attack though his army was still disorganized. At this point, the Gothic cavalry returned, sweeping around the rear of the Gothic formation and slamming into the Roman right and left, routing their cavalry and attacking the Roman infantry on the flanks and rear. Finally, the Goths come from the wagons and close up the infantry. Emperor Valens is trapped in a last stand with his soldiers as he and 20,000 others perish on the field."

So which battlefield tactic gets the edge? "Both warriors were superb at baiting and trapping their enemies, but Fritigern's victory was lucky thanks to the fortunate arrival of his cavalry and ability to delay his enemies. Arminius did not need to delay anything, his plan went smoothly and he was on the offensive nonstop, edge Arminius." DAM said.

EDGE: Hit & Run

Close Range:

Spatha vs. Migration Period Sword

The team reviews tapes of the spatha and Viking sword and the edge is as indecisive as ever. "I have to go with the spatha, it has just a bit more reach and with a pointed edge, as compared to a rounded tip of the Migration sword, that can make a lot of difference, edge spatha." Zivon said.

"I disagree, the spatha improved upon the gladius, and the Migration sword improved on the spatha, meaning it must be more advanced in some way, edge Migration sword." DAM said.

"The spatha has more reach and is faster from the stats we've compiled, edge spatha." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Spatha

Armor:

Gallic Helmet, Lorica Hamata, & Wooden Shield vs. Iron Helmet, Chainmail, & Wooden Shield

"The armors are basically mirror images of one another, just on different men. For that, there is no edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors:

"First up we have strategy, and we gave Arminius an 87 to Fritigern's 84. For deception, this was close but Arminius gained the trust of a Roman general and betrayed an entire legion, he gets a 92 to Fritigern's 90. For physicality, both warriors are the same build and have very similar lifestyles, both warriors get a 90. For intimidation, the Goths did keep Rome at a standstill while they pillaged Thrace and are reputed savages, Arminius gets this for his unpredictable hit-and-run tactics and what he did with the skulls of his enemies, he gets a 93 to Fritigern's 87." Robe explained.

"We have the two most similar combatants to date, let's see who comes out on top." Scarecrow said.

Arminius OOOOO

Fritigern ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in the Teutoburg Forest, Fritigern and four Gothic soldiers wandering through it, picking up Roman equipment and marveling at the bones nailed to the trees. Suddenly, an object whirls past Fritigern's head and lodges into the tree, an axe. He turns to see what it was but finds nothing. He hears a troop next to him cough and turns to see an axe in his throat, with no perpetrator in sight (ø). From behind him and his stunned troops, two crazed men charge at them, sword and spear ready. The spear-armed Germanic charges a Goth and, just as he turns, runs him through his stomach (ø). The other Germanic bashes his shield into the shield of the waiting Goth, knocking it aside before he slams his sword into the side of his skull, slicing into the middle of his forehead (ø). He turns to Fritigern but is cut off by his soldier, who jams his lance through his throat and out the back of his neck (Ø). The other German attempts to flee but Fritigern picks a javelin off a dead comrade and hurls it at him, impaling the back of his skull (Ø). Suddenly, Arminius and his other warriors charge from their other side, shouting like mad men. Fritigern and his warrior turn to this threat. As a German approaches Fritigern, he draws his sword upward, slicing through the Germans throat in the same motion (Ø). The other German and Goth cross spears several times before the German ditches his shield and swings the spear at his opponent, slicing his cheek open. The Goth, now angered, charges him and drives the spear forward, but the German blocks it and shoots his spear upwards, going right through the eye and skull of the Goth (ø). But before he can retrieve his spear, the blade of a sword bursts through his throat, sliding out seamlessly as he collapsed to reveal Fritigern as the perpetrator. He turns towards Arminius just as a spear is thrown at him, which he blocks with his shield. Arminius charges Fritigern and slams the sword onto the top of his shield, doing nothing more than making a cracking noise. Fritigern thrusts his sword at Arminius' gut, but he jukes it and slashes at Fritigern's face, cutting deep through his flesh from cheek to cheek. Fritigern's face stains with blood as he hooks his blade towards Arminius, catching him in the side and puncturing the chainmail, making him groan in pain. Arminius brings his sword up once more and slams it onto Fritigern's skull, but the helmet holds and Fritigern returns fire. Arminius raises his shield to block the blow and drives his sword forward once more, going clean through Fritigern's neck (ø). Arminius drops his shield and, while maintain his grip on his sword, walks around Fritigern's slumping body, cutting his neck the whole way around and finally severing it. He picks his opponents head off the ground, producing a long nail and hammer, and walks to a tree, nailing the head of his fallen foe to it.

Arminius: Fritigern:

Spatha: 49% Migration Period Sword: 51%

Framea: 53% Cavalry Lance: 47%

Axe: 52% Javelin: 48%

Armor Fail Rate:

Helmet: 6% Helmet: 4%

Armor: 64% Armor: 66%

Shield: 7% Shield: 4%

2,507 Wins 2,493 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 87 Strategy: 84

Deception: 92 Deception: 90

Physicality: 90 Physicality: 90

Intimidation: 93 Intimidation: 87

"The reason Arminius won was because he could strike and kill the Goths from a greater range more effectively than Fritigern and he owned many of the X-factors. It was very close as the armors were nearly identical, Fritigern's sword caused more trauma, and the similarities in fighting styles in these warriors." Rob said.

Next Week: It's two unique warriors who secured the endings of the two costliest wars in history:

Bedouins: Lawrence of Arabia's desert troops who rebelled against the Ottoman Empire and fought for allied victory in World War I.

Vs.

Gurkhas: Britain's conscript killers whose tenacity and butchering of the Japanese guaranteed victory in the East during World War II.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	93. Bedouins vs Gurkhas

Bedouins: The hardy desert-goers of the Middle East whose voracity for freedom lead to them contributing to the end of the First World War…

Vs…

Gurkhas: The mountain assassins of Nepal who earned fame for their fearlessness and unprecedented discipline in the Second World War.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"I've been waiting for this match-up, the two greatest warriors who fought for Britain in both World Wars. We have several key things to look at, their environment, training, endurance, so on and so forth." DAM said.

"We do have multitudes of X-factors and data to collect, but let's see the stats for now." Scarecrow said.

Bedouins:

Circa: 1916

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Weapons:

Jambiya

Short-Magazine Lee-Enfield

Vickers Machine Gun

Gurkha:

Circa: 1944

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Weapons:

Kukri

Lee-Enfield No. 4

Bren Light Machine Gun

Close Range:

Jambiya vs. Kukri

"The kukri started as a tool the Nepalese adopted from kopis swords Alexander the Great had brought. Soon, it became a famous weapon they used against the British Empire and continue to use to this day. It was 15½ inches long and weighed 1 pound." Dave explained.

The team sets up a ballistics gel torso for a slash at the neck and a stab into the chest. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slams his kukri into the target's neck, slicing clean through and plopping the head to the ground. HE brings it back and, it two quick jabs, stabs into the chest and stomach. Unsatisfied, he brings his dagger back once more and slices it through the target's gut. "Wow, that thing has some good materials in it for it to be that size and do this. The first on is obvious, instant kill. The next two stabs are instant kills, one in the heart and the other is in the abdominal aorta. The next slash is very deep, through the intestines and it actually hit the spine, this is a near instant kill." Scarecrow said.

The team reviews the tapes of the jambiya and the edge is a lopsided decision. "The kukri can hand out so much more damage than the jambiya; it has a weighted head, length, and tool abilities, edge kukri." Zivon said.

EDGE: Kukri

Mid Range:

Lee-Enfield No. 4 vs. Short-Magazine Lee-Enfield

The team reviews the tapes of the Lee-Enfield and consider new things for its predecessor. "Both weapons are identical in look, functionality, ammunition, damage, and performance. However, the biggest thing is recoil. The Short-Magazine Lee-Enfield has a kick of 37 pounds compared to the Lee-Enfield No. 4's recoil which is only 9. Plus, it has newer innovations, edge Lee-Enfield No.4." DAM said.

EDGE: Lee-Enfield No. 4

Long Range:

Bren Light Machine Gun vs. Vickers Machine Gun

"The Vickers was a crew operated weapon used throughout the First World War by the British. It fired 250 rounds of .303 from a belt canvas, which needed to be fed into the gun by one person while the other fired. It was also water cooled, holding over a gallon around the barrel to keep it cool. However, in the desert where water is not plentiful, they'd use urine to keep it cool, but the chemicals in urine damaged the barrel." the Bedouin expert said.

The team sets up 5 moving targets and will conclude the test when each target is hit. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert fires his first flurry at a moving target, peppering it over with rounds. He swings is aim to the next target but his gun produces nothing, the expert yelling, "Jam!" as he and his assistant try to free the jam. Finally doing so, the expert fires a continuous burst that rips through the next three targets, but the gun jams once more. After much more time than the last, the gun is freed and the expert fires a dozen rounds into the last target. Scarecrow tallies the damage, and all 5 targets are dead either instantly from footage on the slow-mo or from the amount of rounds they took.

So which long range weapon gets the edge? "It is no contest here, the Vickers can jam and so can the Bren, but one needs a crew to move and fire it, the Bren needs just one man, edge Bren." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Bren Light Machine Gun

X-Factors:

"First up we have training, the Gurkha takes this because they are trained in the mountains to be very physically fit and disciplined, the Bedouins often times were just rag-tag militias Lawrence of Arabia recruited, the Bedouins get an 81 to the Gurkhas' 94. For endurance, both warriors live in extreme climates that demand the strongest survive, but the Gurkha is physiologically adept with higher red blood cell count and constantly moving up and down steep mountain inclines, we gave the Bedouin a 92 to the Gurkha's 100. For ferocity, both are fighting to preserve ways of life, but the Gurkha's are known to have massacred entire armies with their kukris if given the chance, it was still very close as the Bedouin got a 90 to the Gurkha's 91. Finally, we have physicality, and the Gurkha's take this as they have to carry heavy loads up steep mountain inclines, plus their legs are very strong from that same incline, we gave the Bedouin an 84 to the Gurkha's 90." Rob explained.

"The two greatest auxiliary forces of Great Britain are ready to fight, let's see who was deadliest." DAM said.

Bedouin OOOOO

Gurkha ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in a large desert oasis in Syria, five Bedouin soldiers keeping an eye out for any Ottomans in the distance. Unbeknownst to them, the British government has hired five Gurkhas to terminate them, the hitmen sneaking up on to them through the forest. The Bedouins ready to move on as machine gun fire roars at them, one Bedouin having his chest ripped apart by the gunfire (Ø). The assaulting Gurkha attempts to move in, but the Bedouins have their Vickers gun set up, tearing him in half with the gun fire (ø). However, the gun jams, the two Bedouins operating the machine attempt to free the belt. Before they can attempt to fire the gun, the Gurkhas take aim with their rifles, blasting both Bedouins in the head (Ø, Ø). The remaining Bedouins return fire, one hitting a Gurkha who rose up with his Bren in the throat, the other hitting a Gurkha in the eye as he aimed his rifle (ø, ø). The Gurkhas ducked back into the forest as the Bedouins chased after them. After splitting up, one Bedouin moves through the high foliage to find a Gurkha, his Lee-Enfield aimed ahead. Suddenly, the sound of slicing metal comes from behind him, a splitting pain going through his head before he collapsed, the Gurkha behind him retrieving the kukri from the back of his opponent's skull (Ø). Meanwhile, the other Gurkha moves through a separate patch of foliage, his kukri ahead of him as he attempts to sneak up on the last Bedouin. Suddenly, a hand clasps over his mouth and cold steel slices across his throat, then bursts into the side of his neck (ø). The Bedouin heads back to his camp and finds the last Gurkha waiting for him, his bloody kukri before him. The Bedouin charges at his foe, slashing several times at his neck and face. The Gurkha dodges all strikes and slashes at the Bedouins, slicing his cheek open. The Bedouin returns fire by wheeling his blade around and into the Gurkha's gut, penetrating deep as the Gurkha stumbled back. The Bedouin moves in, slashing at the Gurkha, who manages to dodge all blows as he holds his gut. The Bedouin grabs the Gurkha by the throat and brings his jambiya up for the final strike, but the Gurkha swings his kukri as his last act, cleaning decapitating his last target (Ø). The Gurkha raises his bloodied kukri and arms in the air, shouting, "Ayo Gurkhali!"

Bedouin: Gurkha:

Jambiya: 47% Kukri: 53%

Short-Magazine Lee-Enfield: 46% Lee-Enfield No. 4: 54%

Vickers Machine Gun: 32% Bren Light Machine Gun: 68%

2,301 Wins 2,699 Wins

X-Factors:

Training: 81 Training: 94

Endurance: 92 Endurance: 100

Ferocity: 90 Ferocity: 90

Physicality: 84 Physicality: 90

"The reason the Gurkhas won is because the Bren gun was much easier to move and only required one man to fire it, the Lee-Enfield 4 had less kick and greater accuracy, the kukri caused much more trauma, and the majority of the X-factors he held, he flat out slaughtered the Bedouin." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's two of the most diabolical Communist leaders in history for part one of the two-part season finale:

Mao Zedong: Chinese revolutionary leader who overthrew the Democratic government and established the only Communist superpower left in the world.

Vs.

Fidel Castro: Cuban guerilla general whose constant assaults on the Cuban army led to its defeat and his unprecedented presidency.

Who will be…the deadliest warrior?


	94. Mao Zedong vs Fidel Castro

Mao Zedong: Chinese rebel who became their leader and initiated the Great Leap Forward, which killed tens of millions…

Vs…

Fidel Castro: Cuban guerrilla-turned-president whose policies have resulted in the economic hard times of the island and thousands fleeing.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with historical data to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. Zivon96 will use the most advanced 21st century technology to show how lethal these legends truly are. Dr. Scarecrow'sMainFan will go deep in-depth to show how lethal the weapons truly are and build the psychological and physical profiles of these past greats. And DeadAliveManiac will dive deep into the tactics that shaped these unrelenting attackers. Only one will be crowned...Deadliest Warrior!

"These are two of the most power-hungry warriors in all of modern history, both infamous for inhumane policies and self-centered actions." DAM said.

"We also have to factor in that they are very big guys, Castro and Zedong are very tall, but Zedong is overweight. Both Castro and Zedong smoked and drank a lot in their adult lives, something we'll plug into the sim. Let's look at their stats now." Scarecrow said.

Zedong:

Circa: 1949

Age: 55

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 190 lbs.

Weapons:

Cane Knife

Tokarev TT-33

RPD

Castro:

Circa: 1958

Age: 31

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 190 lbs.

Weapons:

Machete

Colt M1911

Browning Automatic Rifle

Long Range:

RPD vs. Browning Automatic Rifle

The team reviews the tapes and stats of both weapons and the edge is an overwhelmingly decisive choice. "The RPD has a hundred round drum magazine; it can keep shooting when the BAR needs to be reloaded." Zivon said.

EDGE: RPD

Coming up, the two signature sidearms of Communism and Capitalism collide. Later, two of the scourges of the undergrowth go head-to-head against human flesh and bone.

Mid Range:

Tokarev TT-33 vs. Colt M1911

"The Colt 1911 was first issued by the United States as its national sidearm for its longevity and stopping power. Castro got this weapon from both the Cuban government through raids and was even supplied it by the Americans. It fired 7 .45 ACP rounds, something that was brand new when this gun was invented." the Castro expert explained.

The team sets up a block of ballistics gel with a clocking device before it to test the muzzle velocity, force, permanent and temporary cavity the round will leave. The expert fires the gun, the round ripping right through the gel and sending the experts scrambling to catch the data. "The velocity was about 830 feet per second, a force of 356 foot pounds, the permanent cavity is just under half an inch, and the temporary cavity, from the slow-mo, was about 9 inches."

The team reviews the tapes of the Tokarev and Scarecrow adds new insight, the Tokarev has a permanent cavity of .3 inches and a temporary cavity of 6 inches. So which mid range weapon gets the edge? "The .45 ACP traveled slower but it caused much more damage internally than the Tokarev would, edge M1911." DAM said.

"I have to go with the Tokarev, it has just one more round and, with semiautomatic weapons, that can make all the difference." Scarecrow said.

"The Tokarev was a later made model, so I see it as being more reliable and its robust design give it my edge." Zivon said.

EDGE: Tokarev TT-33

Close Range:

Cane Knife vs. Machete

"The cane knife was a forward-curving, sickle-like steel blade that the Chinese readily had for their agricultural lifestyle. It had a 13 inch long blade and weighed just over 1 pound." Dave explained.

The team sets up a pig carcass for the expert to strike at for 15 seconds. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert slashes his knife across the pig's chest. He brings it back and slams it into the gut, spilling blood and guts onto the floor. He swings twice at the throat, the first slicing in and the second getting down to the spine. He swings it against the chest once more, leaving another long slice as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"The first shot is a nasty cut, but it doesn't get beyond the ribs, this isn't a kill. The next one, however, sliced right into his guts, the blood loss and damage to the organs is a kill. The next few swipes to the neck are both instant kills for parting the carotid, jugular, and throat. Finally, the slashes to the ribs, once again, failed to get past the bone, so it isn't a kill." Scarecrow said.

"It is a crudely improvised weapon and, while the machete may not be a better improvised weapon, it causes much more damage." the Castro expert said.

"The machete was another weapon common in Cuba because it very efficiently cut through sugar cane and the thickest of vegetation. It had a 2 foot long steel blade and weighed 1½ pounds." Dave explained.

The team sets up another pig carcass with the same rules applying. Zivon gives the countdown and the expert brings the blade down onto the pig's neck, nearly decapitating it. He brings it back and slams it into the gut, cutting into the pig's intestines as cleanly as his last cut. He brings it back again and slams it into the ribs, cutting down between them and into the chest cavity. He brings it up once more and down on the neck, decapitating the pig as Zivon yells, "Time!"

"The first shot is a functional decapitation and the last made it a full decapitation, both are instant kills. The next one is just like the one we saw from the cane knife, this is another kill. The one to the ribs actually goes between the ribs, actually breaking one, and hits the lung and heart, this is an instant kill." Scarecrow said.

So which close range weapon gets the edge? "Both weapons are designed to do the exact same things, both inflicted very similar trauma, and they can kill, neither weapon gets the edge." Scarecrow said.

EDGE: Even

X-Factors:

"First up is strategy, and while Castro managed to hold a magnificent guerilla war, Zedong used guerilla warfare beautifully until he was able to put up strong field armies, he gets an 88 to Castro's 84. For logistics, Zedong has gained a lot of weapons from USSR sources, Castro only got weapons from some US supplying, but mostly from killed Batista soldiers, Zedong gets a 90 to Castro's 80. For battlefield experience, both warriors were met with disastrous first outings that they quickly learned from, launching campaigns all over their respective countries, both warriors get an 85. For endurance, Castro is in his prime and is an athletic man, Zedong smoked and drank heavily along with the fact that he is starting to come to terms with his age, he gets a 71 to Castro's 87. Finally, for leadership, Zedong made a catastrophic error in trying to move agricultural China to an industrial country, Castro is barely better since thousands flee Cuba annually, but he gets the edge with Zedong getting a 52 to Castro's 67." Rob explained.

"We've got all the data loaded up for the greatest battle of Communism, let's see who survives." DAM said.

Zedong OOOOO

Castro ooooo ø Ø

The battle begins in an abandoned cane factory in Havana, Fidel Castro lights up a cigar and watches his rebels loot Batista's supply crates and listen to Latino music from a skybox overlooking the floor. On the far side of the factory, four Chinese rebels and Mao Zedong sneak in through a blown-out door, sticking behind the machinery as they spot the Cubans. Castro rises up in his chair as he sees a Chinese man stick his head out from behind a corner. He throws his cigar to his side and picks up his pistol, taking aim at the glass and firing. He yells to his men just a moment too late, the same Chinese rebel he spotted sprints from behind the corner and opens fire with his RPD, peppering the first Cuban he sees with bullets (ø). He turns his aim to another Cuban but a bullet bursts through the back of his head, Castro smiling from the booth, still aiming his smoking gun (Ø). The Cubans retreat further into the factory, Zedong sees Castro and sneaks up to the stairs, slowly ascending them as one of his Chinese soldiers follows and the others go the other way. Before his soldier can reach the stairs, a Cuban rebel sneaks up to him and lets out a yell as he brings his machete down onto the back of his skull (Ø). Mao calmly turns around, aims his pistol, and pulls the trigger, the round traveling through the Cuban's throat and out his spine (ø). On the other side of the factory, the Chinese soldiers sneak up to the cautious Cubans, who have now taken up defensive positions, waiting for the enemy to show themselves. One Chinese rebel takes out his pistol and attempts to creep further, but a Cuban pops up and blows his head off with a few rounds from his BAR (Ø). Before he can drop behind cover, another Chinese soldier pops up from his cover and blasts a hole through the Cuban's chest with his RPD (ø). The Chinese rebel hops over the crate he was hiding behind and rushes towards the crate he suspects the other Cuban is behind, taking aim immediately but finding nothing. That same instant, he feels the cold steel of a Colt pistol against the back of his skull and the Cuban pulls the trigger spraying his military jacket and the floor with Chinese brains (Ø). The Cuban rushes to the skybox to find Castro, but near the door, he finds Mao aiming his pistol at him, the bullet passing through his knee. The Cuban collapses to the stairs and looks up just as Mao raises his cane knife, violently hacking the Cuban to death (ø). Mao opens the door and sees Castro facing towards the glass, unknowing of Mao's presence. Mao moves in and slams his cane knife into the side of his head, but the cap goes flying off and the coat, pants, and boots go down with the coat wrack. Before Mao can do anything, Castro, in only his boxers and tank top, puts his pistol to Mao's head and pulls the trigger (Ø). He lights another cigar and exhales the smoke, before uttering, "I LOVE doing that."

Zedong: Castro:

Cane Knife: 46% Machete: 54%

Tokarev TT-33: 41% Colt M1911: 59%

RPD: 53% BAR: 47%

2,496 Wins 2,504 Wins

X-Factors:

Strategy: 88 Strategy: 84

Logistics: 90 Logistics: 80

Battlefield Experience: 85 Battlefield Experience: 85

Endurance: 71 Endurance: 87

Leadership: 52 Leadership: 67

"The reason Castro won is because he is much more well-versed in his guerrilla warfare than Mao, he outclassed large armies on multiple occasions with his ambushes. Close range was close but the Colt packed a bigger punch than the Tokarev. This was very close as Mao's troops were more trained, he had more of the X-factors, and, while the RPD jammed much more often than the BAR, it had more ability to fire and kill with less rounds needed to do so. A very close match up, but Castro just pulled it out." Rob explained.

Next Week: It's the first ever three-way fight in Deadliest Warrior history and it is the perfect way to end one of the greatest seasons. To find out, tune in next week to find out…

Who is…the deadliest warrior?

**Wow, almost done guys, I'm gonna miss doing this. I may pick it up again in the future if I can get more match ups lined up, we'll see. One minor thing, my work schedule is pretty packed, so if I don't upload next Saturday, I will upload the following Saturday because this is a BIG match up. See you guys then, and keep reading, reviewing, favoriting, or following RWBY, Halloween, State of Decay, and DayZ, it means a lot!**


	95. DeadAliveManiac vs Scarecrow vs Zivon

It's a match up five seasons in the making; it's time to find out who is the deadliest host…

DeadAliveManiac: The sharp, quick-witted historian who has provided the bulk of the series' work…

Vs…

Scarerow'sMainFan: The most successful member of the trio, whose stories have made him known through out the internet…

Vs…

Zivon96: The biomedical engineer whose heritage has led him to be an insightful, strategic man.

Who…is…deadliest?

To find out, we've brought in three new hosts to tackle this episode to make it as fair as possible. They are Metal Harbinger, MarleyTucker101, and YoungSamurai18. Now, let's see the stats of these titans of FanFiction:

DAM:

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Weapons:

Gerber Kukri

Over-Under Shotgun

Scarecrow:

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 246 lbs.

Weapons:

Aluminum Bat

Double-Barrel Shotgun

Zivon:

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapons:

Weighted Katana

Lee-Enfield No. 4

Close Range:

Gerber Kukri vs. Aluminum Bat vs. Weighted Katana

The team reviews the tapes of each weapon and considers new insights. "The kukri doesn't cut as well as an actual one, but it cuts like a machete, the bat will cause more trauma than its wooden counterpart, and the katana will have a greater cut with that weight. But, the bat is a simple weapon with one use, the katana, we found, is not made in the traditional Japanese way, so it can snap at the hilt and injure the user. That leads me to give the edge to the kukri for greater amount of uses and durability." Marley said.

"I disagree, a katana is a katana, it can cut a man in two and slice much better than the kukri, plus it has reach, edge katana." Harbinger said.

"I have to go with the kukri because it can kill much more easily than a bat and the katana can break." Samurai said.

EDGE: Gerber Kukri

Long Range:

Over-Under Shotgun vs. Double-Barrel Shotgun vs. Lee-Enfield No. 4

"There really isn't a competition here, the Enfield holds ten rounds to the shotguns holding only two rounds, and it is far more accurate, edge Lee-Enfield No. 4." Harbinger said.

EDGE: Lee-Enfield No. 4

"While we would normally do X-factors, it's hard to keep these three honest about eachother, especially DAM; he proposed that he was 6'9" and weighed 350 pounds. We'll upload the weapons data and data we've collected from them on set and on the streets, let's see how it plays out." Rob explained.

The battle begins in grassy pasture strewn with rocks by a river, a brown-haired young with glasses flipping through the rocks with a machete at his side, a tan truck in the distance. "Shit, I can't find a damn thing for snakes today; I'm not letting this heat end my streak!" DAM cussed.

Finally, he flipped a rock and found the jackpot, a long black rat snake slithering away as he shot his hand downward, grabbing its tail and lifting it up, the reptile turning to its handler and lunging at him with mouth open. Before he could reach into his backpack to measure and photograph the serpent, a gunshot rang out not too far, the thick viscous blood of the snake exploding onto his leg and the lower half falling to the ground, twitching. DAM looked towards the direction of the gunshot and found another man just 20 yards away, a smoking Lee-Enfield in his hands and a smirk on his face. "Dude, what the hell, do you have any idea how rare those things are?!" DAM shouted.

"About as rare as a date in your case." Zivon quipped.

DAM growled and ran off to his truck, opening the back end and pulling out shotgun and aiming it at Zivon. "Whoa, easy man, put the gun down." Zivon demanded, raising his own in the air.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" DAM said, firing his shotgun in Zivon's direction.

The pellets whizzed past Zivon's cheek, but he was left unharmed and running away as DAM fired off another shell, this one just impacting the ground he had tread on. Zivon ran up a steep, rock hillside covered in trees, disappearing from DAM's sight as he reloaded. DAM jammed the next rounds into the barrel, shouting like a mad man as he scanned the hillside for Zivon. His grimace soon turned to a grin as he remembered the advantage he had, he knew this terrain like the back of his hand. He ran for his truck, throwing his tools in the passenger seat and headed for another trail, leading to the hilltop.

* * *

><p>Zivon was halfway up the hill when he heard the voice of another man nearby, his voice filled with joy as he muttered, "Yes, this will be an awesome story!"<p>

Zivon stopped his charge upwards and traversed the rocks across the hill to find Scarecrow sitting on a massive boulder, typing away at another masterpiece. Zivon crept closer to the man, who addressed him without looking, "Hey man, how's it going?"

Zivon cocked his eyebrow as he answered, "Didn't you just see what happened…"

"Yeah, I was gonna help but it gave me the best idea for a story, thanks man!"

"So, let me get this straight, you'd rather let me get killed by that psychopath, just because it made a good story!"

"Yep, glad you understand." Scarecrow answered cheerfully, continuing to type away.

"Alright…" Zivon said, unsheathing his katana and slamming it through the monitor of Scarecrow's laptop.

Scarecrow sat frozen for several moments, unable to make a noise as he stared at his dead computer. He looked up at Zivon, eyeing him down as he uttered, "I didn't hit save…you're gonna pay for that…"

Just that instant, he grabbed the broken laptop and slammed it over Zivon's head, completely shattering it to pieces as Zivon nearly fell of the boulder and to the jagged rocks beneath. He swung his katana at Scarecrow, but it met the end of Scarecrow's bat, snapping in half and impaling Zivon's midsection, evoking a guttural cry from him. Scarecrow brought his bat back and swung it into the exposed end of the katana's blade, shooting the blade all the way through him and out his back. Zivon clutched his midsection as he clawed his way up the hill, his rifle still clasped to his back. He neared the top as Scarecrow's stalking came to an end, the bat slamming into his back and driving agony throughout his body. Zivon crawled to the top of the hill a few more agonizing moments later, an empty cornfield lay before him. A hand grasped his shoulder and rolled him over, two barrels looking into his eyes. "Looks like we'll need a new host, I'll take care of your stories for you."

Zivon forced his eyes shut as Scarecrow slowly pulled the trigger. Before a shell could destroy brain matter, a long, blasting horn sounded from nearby, a truck barreling at the two, DAM leaning out the window, screaming, "GRAVE DIGGER!"

A stunned Scarecrow could only watch as the truck plowed into him, the bottom of the truck barely missing Zivon's face, and sent him flying down the hill and wrapping his back around a tree, his spine snapping in two. DAM struggled to stop his truck down the hill but finally managed to do so, throwing it in park as he approached Scarecrow with his kukri in hand, grabbing him by the hair and raising his bloody head. DAM brought his blade back with a twisted smile on his face, saying, "Let's put a smile on that face."

DAM then drove the point of his kukri into Scarecrow's chest, bringing one last gasp from his co-host as the blood flew freely from his mouth.

DAM rose to search for Zivon but was immediately tackled by him, the plan immediately backfiring as both men tumbled down the rock-covered hillside. DAM managed to bring himself up on wobbly knees and move toward Zivon, his kukri still tethered to his hand, and brought it up on his battered foe, his rifle still strapped to his back. DAM raised his blade with a grimace of pain; a sharp jolt of pain jutting through his arm, his whole body ached for that matter. "Any last words?"

Zivon gave a weak smile as he replied, "Just don't put it in my tool sexily."

DAM's face took on a look of confusion as he slowly lowered his arm, the confusion slowly cracking to a smile as DAM let out a slow, delayed laughter. The laughter began to grow stronger and finally hysterical as he and Zivon laughed at his comment, DAM helping him to his feet as they put an arm around each others' shoulders. Finally, the last few short bursts of laughter began to exit the two, the last of the tears wiped from their faces as they looked at one another. "You know I'm still gonna kill you, right?" DAM said.

"Me first, you little midget." Zivon said, pinching DAM's cheek.

Instantly, Zivon wrapped his hands around DAM's throat and kneed him in the groin, doubling the diminutive warrior over. Zivon grabbed the back of his head and swung him backwards, cracking the back of his skull against a jagged rock, fully dazing him. DAM looked up through glazed eyes as Zivon aimed his rifle at his head, a blood-soaked smile cracking DAM's face. "Say hi to Rebecca for me." Zivon said, cocking his gun.

DAM's smile left his face as he mumbled, "She's not de…"

Zivon pulled the trigger and the round went through DAM's head, splattering blood and what little brain matter he had against the grass. Zivon cocked his gun once more and strapped the gun to his back, walking down towards the river to wash himself off, stopping a moment as a thought escaped his mouth, "How did I end up in Wisconsin anyway?"

DAM: Scarecrow: Zivon:

Gerber Kukri: 46% Aluminum Bat: 30% Weighted Katana: 24%

Over-Under Shotgun: 20% Double-Barrel Shotgun: 20% Lee-Enfield No. 4: 60%

1,674 Wins 1,510 Wins 1,816 Wins

"The reason Zivon won is because guns win fights, his Lee-Enfield held five times as many rounds as DAM and Scarecrow, plus it had greater accuracy and damage from a greater range. DAM came in 2nd because the kukri outperformed the simplicity of the bat and it was much sturdier than the katana, plus being crazy and willing to go to any lengths helped him out as well." Rob explained.

**Wow guys, it's all over, for now! Two years, 80,000+ views, and approximately (not including Warriors vs. Zombies and Werewolves vs. Zombies) 835 warriors were killed in the making of this story, and this is all before the final Back for Blood. Keep an eye out for those; they'll be out before the end of the summer. Thanks so much guys, I really loved writing this and getting any sort of feedback, I hope you guys can give me that same level of support and criticism in my future works. Check those out and enjoy the summer guys, love ya!**


End file.
